The Ōtsutsuki Transmigrant
by fg7dragon
Summary: Purebloods have always been obsessed with maintaining their bloodlines. What was this based on? What is the origin of these traditions? Or rather WHO? As always Harry finds himself in the oddest situations. But finding himself face to face with the Progenitor of Magic Itself? That's certainly not what he expected when he got out of bed in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter One**

 **Spiritual Origins**

The day of September 1st had started rather well… considering that the previous night he had found out that a mass murderer, one of Voldemort's top lieutenants, had escaped the previously inescapable prison of Azkaban for the sole purpose of killing him. That kind of thing made you really appreciate the peace an quiet you managed to get in your life.

As such, waking up, _not_ at Privet Drive no less, felt pretty fantastic, considering that it was the day he would be returning to Hogwarts – the one place he saw as home.

The only downsides so far had been the short chat with Arthur Weasley where the man had been insistent on him no trying to go looking for the mass murderer – why the hell would anyone want to do something like _that_ – and hours later a rather pleasantly short chat with his school nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

Then it all went to hell when the train made an unexpected stop and Professor Lupin – who had been asleep in the compartment since before they got there – woke up and hurried off to speak with the driver.

Less then a minute later, the lights went out, the air began to freeze in their chests and all traces of happiness seemed to evaporate from their very beings as several cloaked beings boarded the train.

In short order, a couple of them reached their compartment, which was rather inconveniently at the end of the train and thus just next to one of the doors, and entered, one of them instantly leaning over him who had frozen stiff in horror, screaming ringing in his ears, possibly his considering the agony he felt from the old scar on his forehead.

The last thing he saw as his vision turned into the darkness of unconsciousness was a silvery stream tinted blue that connected his mouth to what lied under the ragged hood.

Horcruxes were a rather nebulous subject in the field of soul magic, which was a rather mysterious domain on its own.

Initially, the Horcrux had been created as an anchor for the larger piece of the soul, for when the body of the wizard had been killed. The Horcrux would feed on a different source of magic, either living or ambient, and create a new body into which both the Horcrux fragment and the main soul would be dragged, essentially reviving the wizard.

This however had the downside of using up the Horcrux.

After Herpo the Foul, several other Dark Wizards and Witches studied his work and eventually the Horcrux spell was changed. It no longer created a body, it no longer pulled on the main soul. What it did, however, was make the container, the Horcrux, almost indestructible by conferring it a portion of the soul's ability to remain unharmed regardless what happened to the body.

This however also removed the ability of the Horcrux to drain magic or to affect the outside world, truly isolating the soul fragment from it's origin, making the it stagnant.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, however, was not satisfied with either version of the spell. He wanted both the restorative powers of Herpo the Foul's Horcrux and the indestructibility of those that followed. Therefore, he did both. He created his first Horcrux out of a mere Muggle diary he had enchanted following Herpo's example, but granted it a large portion of the resistance to damage that he desired by giving it limits to the sources if could draw power from. It was a moderate success, though the soul fragment had still become isolated from the main soul even if it worked perfectly as the anchor it was meant to be.

But the aspiring Dark Lord soon discovered a flaw in his plan. The Diary had cost him a full third of his soul. True, souls healed over time, something especially true for young wizards of great power like himself, but that still meant that he would have to wait for decades make even just one more Horcrux.

That was unacceptable for Lord Voldemort.

So, he was forced to sacrifice his plans for the supreme set of Horcruxes and chose to use the same Horcrux creation method that so many had used before him, with the added twist of a powerful curse placed on each Horcrux. He also decided that if the magical side of the Horcrux could not be as exceptional as he wanted it to be, he would compensate with an exceptional physical container. And what better containers then the relics of the Hogwarts Founders?

However, before he could complete the set with Gryffindor's relic – or even find the blasted thing – he had found himself at the painful side of his own Killing Curse, had his body destroyed and had to flee as a powerless wraith.

What he had never realized was exactly what had happened to his power a well a sliver of his mutilated soul.

In his years of absence from the Wizarding World, he had worked tirelessly to not only accumulate an impressive amount of knowledge and personal power, but to also find a way to accelerate the regeneration of his soul.

The answer he had found was simple: Magic.

Family Magic, to be precise, powers passed down through blood from parent to child just as his own Parseltongue had been. Over the centauries and even millennia, many magical families had become so steep in magic that it became something more, making their gifts even more extraordinary. True, in recent times those gifts had been rather absent but he was certain it was due to pollution with muggle blood.

As such, he had created the Dark Mark. An amalgam of runes concealed into a magical tattoo, bound to his own soul by the receiver of the Mark committing a murder in his name, the Dark Mark slowly but steadily drained on the family magic not just from the Marked Death Eater, but from their immediate relatives as well… all of it used into restoring Voldemort's soul so that he may butcher it again and again.

That night of Halloween 1981 all that magic, held together only by a sliver of Voldemort's soul, latched onto the only viable host – a one year old baby boy that was connected through family magic to his attempted murderer by the Peverell line. However, the extraordinary piece of magic Lily Potter left behind in her son, her full life energy and magic that she had bestowed on him just before Voldemort had arrived to strike her down, opposed what it recognized as the enemy. It was not strong enough to destroy it, it as not strong enough to push it out of his body, but it was just barely enough to contain it and keep it that way…

Until a Dementor decided to pull on the one thing holding that magic together – a liver of the Dark Lord's soul.

With that linchpin gone, all that remained in that magic, both that which had been commanded by Voldemort and possessed by Lily Potter, were three concepts, three purposes: Protect the 'Family'; Empower the 'Blood'; and Protect my 'Son'.

Family, Blood and Son… let it be known that for all some may consider Magic itself sentient, the truth is that at most Magic in general had was a fragile near animal instinct. Give it a nudge in the way you wanted it to go, and it will go. With the loss of Voldemort's soul fragment, all that magic had three strong nudges that were similar enough that they merged into one single direction: Protect and Empower the **Blood** of Harry Potter, **Family** of Tom Marvolo Riddle and **Son** of Lily Potter.

As the dam of power erupted, knocking Harry out, each and every family talent – magical trait – that Voldemort had been so obsessed by was forced into awakening, digging further and further into his genes as it progressed through his ancestry. Changes upon changes occurred into his body and magic, both strengthening him and ripping him apart from the indescribable strain.

Visibly however, the changes could only be seen in his unseeing wide open eyes for a few short seconds before the closed.

Veins bulged around his left eye as emerald iris was washed into milky white, the pupil fading away the same way.

Tears of blood poured from his right eye as the iris inverted, becoming crimson before one, two, three black comas appeared around the pupil and began spinning, causing anther change as ripples erupted from the pupil and spread over the entire eyeball coloring light purple with black concentric rings in a ripple-like pattern around the pupil.

With the change from red to purple in his right eye, the slivery flow between Harry and the Dementor's mouths inverted, heading back into Harry's body and pulling with it all that it had touched within the endless abyss that was its stomach. Within seconds the Dementor had been drained dry of the power it had consumed and that which held it together, causing it tot crumbled into motes of black light that faded into nothing and it's companion to flee… though the Patronus running towards it down the corridor most certainly helped.

By the time the silvery would had reached the compartment, Harry's eyes had closed, but not before going through one final change: the previously milky white left eye now had a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like luminescent iris, while the right eye had gained three comas on each of the three rings closest to the pupil, the previous light purple replaced by a crimson that glowed ominously.

 _Timeskip – September 2_ _nd_ _– Hogwarts Hospital Wing_

Albus Dumbledore never thought he could both thank and curse the heavens at the same time. That changed when a desperate Remus Lupin ran up to him carrying an unconscious Harry Potter. A Horcrux-free Harry Potter that was dying due to an unusual reaction to a Dementor.

The past 24 hours had been spent trying to keep the boy alive by healing his heavily damaged body and constantly feeding him magic from the vast majority of the staff as the first and gravest thing that Madam Pomfrey detected was that the boy was suffering from extreme magical exhaustion.

It was truly an iconic example of Potter Luck that he was diagnosed with Magical Exhaustion when he was suffering from Magical Overload, its very opposite condition. Then again, considering that it had not occurred in thousands of years, one could not blame the school nurse that the spell she was using announced the condition of most similar nature to what the Wizarding World was familiar with.

That said, Harry Potter was dying and not even Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix companion, constantly singing its purifying song and occasionally crying a few tears into the boy's half-open mouth was enough to save him.

They were making progress though, and more importantly, Dumbledore was making a choice.

Albus Dumbledore knew he had immense power. He also knew he had immense magical knowledge. But he had chosen to refrain from using both to their full extent since he had managed to defeat his former friend Gelert Grindelwald in their now famous duel. One of the reasons was that he did not trust himself with that power, a conclusion he had reached with the death of his little sister Ariana. Another reason was that he sought to walk the path of the Light, and a rather large chunk of the most potent and powerful magic he could call on was distinctly dark.

One such magic was related to the nature of the Philosopher's Stone. During his apprenticeship under Nicholas Flamel, a rather incredible secret was imparted onto him: the Philosopher's Stone was NOT, in fact, responsible for the apparent immortality of the famous alchemist and his wife. The truth was that it was due to manipulation on their part that the Elixir of Life came to be associated with the Philosopher's Stone that Nicholas created.

As it turned out, the Panacea, theElixir of Immortality, had existed since ancient times, since the time of King Gilgamesh of Uruk, the oldest recorded legend, the miracle drug featuring in his quest. It surfaced time and time again throughout history, with the occasional immortal making himself know before eventually disappearing.

Many of the gods of legend were in fact immortals, wizards that had consumed the Panacea. The Ambrosia and Golden Apples of the Greeks, the Amrita and Soma of the Hindu, the Peaches of Immortality and the Pills of Longevity of the Chinese, the Golden Apples of the Norse, the Fountain of Youth of Ponce de León and even King Arthur's Holy Grail… every one of them was merely just another name for the Panacea.

However, as it turned out, the kind of immortality the Elixir granted was one from the passing of time and from poisons and diseases. It did not, in fact, make them un-killable which was something most immortals found out the hard and painful way, right before they expired.

And it was with this realization that Flamel had created the Philosopher's Stone, nicknamed the Cinnabar Panacea due to its similar appearance to the red mineral. While the Panacea stopped aging and granted immunity to disease and poison as it ascended the body to a form of perfect health, the Cinnabar Panacea created a substance that while looked the same, it was actually a poison that could actually bypass the immunity granted by the Panacea by accelerating the cell division of the body, essentially healing them to the point of death.

It had taken Flamel many forbidden experiments to figure things out regarding his creation, but in the end he concluded that while the Panacea ensured that there was no decay due to cell division, bypassing the law of diminishing returns, the Stone's Elixir did the opposite, overcharging the cellular damage to the point of aging the victim to death within seconds.

That, however, was merely the brut elixir that resulted from using the Stone at a catalyst when transmuting water. A complex alchemic process later resulted in two separate Elixirs derived from the one the Stone provided: the Elixir of Youth, which regressed the body to a younger age proportional to how much of it had been consumed, and the Elixir of Life, which healed any and all wounds, diseases, poisons… it was strong enough to even restore an unbound wraith to physical form.

It was with this knowledge that Flamel had been willing to give Dumbledore the Stone to use it as bait for Voldemort's wraith… or rather, A Stone. After all, it could only be used once, for one dose of brute elixir. While not exactly easy, it had become a routine for Flamel to create the Philosopher's Stone time and time again, whether because he required one of its Elixirs or because he was experimenting to possibly improve it. It was during those series of experiments that the ability to transmute metals into gold was added to the Stone.

And the worse thing that could happen would be Voldemort being revived which did not concern the Flamels in the least – as powerful and knowledgeable Voldemort may be, they were simple beyond him by leaps and bounds. They had already forgotten more magic then Voldemort had even considered it existed.

Best case scenario, Voldemort got the Stone and the brute Elixir killed him for good which was something Dumbledore was counting on.

Then young Harry Potter got into the mess, Voldemort fled without even touching the Stone and the Hogwarts Headmaster had to call on his old Alchemy Master for help in creating the Elixir of Life out of the Stone to save the boy's life from the damage that had nearly burned him from within just as it had did with Quirell from the outside.

And now, the old Wizard had to make a choice – should he step into the Taboo and save the boy once more? He knew the formula for the true Panacea, he knew what had to be done to procure it's ingredients, and it was rather easily given to him by his Master in the arts of Alchemy – but then again, by the time he was studying under Flamel, he no longer sought power, he no longer desired the Deathly Hallows, and it was for that reason that Flamel had told him – Dumbledore wanted to eventually die and see his family again, so he would never allow the Panacea to reach his lips if he could do anything to avoid it.

But use it for another… that was not something neither Albus Dumbledore nor the Flamels had considered when Albus had been brought aboard on the secret.

But now, as his student was dying before his eyes, the old man was tempted… as he saw no other solution. The Flamels could not help him – they had gone in hiding for the next few decades with the full confidence that Dumbledore would have passed away by then, so they had no reason to keep contact. So no Elixir of Life made by the Stone to save Harry again. Phoenix tears were not enough. That only left the Panacea…

" _But should I?"_ Dumbledore thought grimly. _"On one hand, the boy is prophesized to be the one to vanquish Tom. On the other hand, damning him to immortality at such a young age… he may even be stuck in his thirteen-year-old form for eternity! Nicholas told me he never aged a day after he consumed the Panacea. He had to use the Stone's Elixir of Youth to de-age himself as his body kept returning to his sixty-three year old form – the age he became immortal…"_

Eventually, as he watched the boy he had once again failed to protect due to his unwillingness to force the issue with the Minister in keeping the Dementors away from Hogwarts, the decision was made.

Taking Fawkes with him, he swiftly traveled into the depths of the Forbidden Forest and killed the first Unicorn he found, a few dark spells harvesting its silver blood into a large crystal container he had transfigured. Burning away the corpse with FiendFyre – both to destroy the evidence of his crime and to significantly diminish the curse within the stolen blood – he whispered a destination to a sad looking Fawkes and they disappeared in a burst of flames… only to reaper in a dragon reserve in Norway. Two minutes and a dead dragon later, he retuned to his office with another crystal container, magically enlarged on the inside to hold all the dragon's blood.

"Fawkes, my old friend, you know what I am about to ask of you." Dumbledore said sadly as he hurried into his quarters, particularly the room he had arranged to act as an alchemy lab.

A few sounds that conveyed understanding and forgiveness were the answer and less then a minute later a newborn chic was watching from a mold of ashes as his wizard companion alchemically mixed the blood of three immensely powerful magical creatures into the legendary Panacea.

Less then an hour after he had left, Albus Dumbledore pulled out a Time Turner from among his magical trinkets and spun back an hour before returning to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing and summarily kicked everyone else out, going as far as stunning Madam Pomfrey, before feeding the white ethereally glowing Elixir of Immortality to the near dead Harry Potter.

 _Within the mind of Harry Potter – minutes before the Panacea was administered_

Harry Potter had been surrounded by a maelstrom of colors and sounds, sinking deeper and deeper into his being, ever since he had passed out. They were memories, they were souls, they were magic. And they were becoming his.

And then, it had all been taken in and assimilated. True, there was still a steady flow of magic being pushed into him, but those particular 'flavors' of magic had already been assimilated so it was easy to ignore it.

This allowed him to finally see where he was: he was in a world of darkness, the only source of light being the silvery glowing ankle-high water that he was lying in despite not being wet.

"It appears the he has awaken." An entirely unfamiliar male voice spoke up, startling Harry into a sitting position.

After the countless sets of memories he had assimilated, not recognizing it was something more then a little surprising.

"Have no fear, child, we mean you no harm." Another male voice spoke.

"Really?" a younger, somewhat ethereal, female voice sounded with dry amusement. "So you have no big plans for this one? No great destiny like the others you and your children have transmigrated in? I find that hard to believe."

"Regardless of what you may think, mother, we only had the best intentions for our descendents." The first male voice said in a tired tone.

"I believe there is a saying about that in current times… about the road to hell being paved with good intentions." The woman scoffed.

No longer willing to just listen, Harry got on his feet and turned to meet the three… horned people?

"Yes, we do have horns." The woman rolled all three of her eyes, the pair of milky white ones and the ringed crimson one in her forehead.

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily. "And where are we?"

"We are in your mind, your inner world." The first old man spoke and Harry inspected him. Reddish gray hair, white robe with black commas here and there, an Asian looking staff floating horizontally before him… just as the old man himself was floating in his sitting position with his legs crossed, nine black orbs rotating under him. Nevertheless, what drew the most attention were his light purple eyeballs that possessed a black ripple pattern. That and his two horns that were jutting out of his forehead, a crimson ringed tattoo in the center of that forehead.

"As for what we are… we are your ancestors." The second man spoke. He was very similar in appearance to the first old man, they were most likely closely related, cousins of not siblings, with pure white hair and identical robe, staff and black orbs. His eyes, however, had blue pupils surrounded by blue and white flower-like irises. His horns were also a bit larger and sharper, and he lacked the crimson tattoo.

"Very distant ancestors." The woman provided.

And Harry could nor help but stare, as she was beautiful beyond anything he had ever seen. She had very delicate facial features, with extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground even as she floated a couple feet above it. Most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from her head, reminding him of rabbit ears. She had three eyes, something he had noticed from the start, two milky white ones plus a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short – a symbol of nobility if he remembered right, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared dress robe which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and commas running down the centre and edges of the gown. She is also quite pale-skinned, giving her an even more ethereal look in the silver lighting given by the not-water that covered the floor.

"M-My ancestors?" Harry repeated, looking away from her though his eyes frequently glanced back.

"Yes. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and this is my brother Hamura." The first old man introduced.

"And I am their mother. I am known as Kaguya." The woman spoke.

"Okay… I'm Harry Potter." The boy introduced himself. "Now tell me, what the hell are you three doing in my mind?"

"I will admit… it is an unusual occurrence." Hagoromo rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You were born as our reincarnation. True, you inherited our blood, but it had been so diluted that it was unlikely that out Bloodline Limits would ever awaken in you, never mind our chakra."

"Bloodline Limits? Chakra?" Harry repeated the unfamiliar terms.

"Bloodline Limits are abilities passed down through blood… like the Serpent Tongue you can use." Hamura provided.

"Like Parseltongue, huh?" Harry mussed to himself.

"As for Chakra… well, you may think of it as a more potent form of magic power, though your magic is somewhat lacking in the physical energy and is mostly spiritual." Kaguya added.

"I see… but you haven't answered my question." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I believe…" Hamura began, only to be interrupted by Kaguya.

"To put it simply, when your mother died she left her magic in you to protect you. When Tom Riddle's body was destroyed, a bit of his soul and all his magic latched onto you but was contained and sealed away by your mother's magic as it recognized Riddle's soul." She said.

"Yeah… Dumbledore said Voldemort left some of his powers in me… but he didn't think he left all of it…" Harry thought as he rummaged though memories that were not his own but Voldemort's and Dumbledore's.

"Yes. At any rate, when that Dementor tried to take your soul on the train, it took Voldemort's soul fragment instead, allowing both his magic and your mothers to merge with your own." Kaguya continued. "What it did was to essential make your magic incredibly stronger as well as awaken as many Bloodline Limits you have in your ancestry. The awakening of the Rinnegan, the Samsara Eye, that you inherited from Hagoromo allowed you to drain the magic and souls from the Dementor that attacked you, increasing your power further and evolving your Rinnegan into my Rinne-Sharingan, the Samsara Copy Wheel Eye, and Hamura's Byakugan, the White Eye, into his Tenseigan, the Reincarnation Eye."

"These memories I have… where did they come from?" Harry asked in wonder as he went through some of them."

"While the Rinnegan allows you to read to souls you touch, my Rinne-Sharingan allows you to also read the chakra or magic you absorb. A person's magic caries their memories." Kaguya said rather smugly.

"Wait… why do I have Dumbledore's memories then?" Harry frowned. "I understand mom and Voldemort's, even those sets of memories that seem a bit fragmented since they're probably from the souls the Dementor ate… but why do I have the magic of most of the Hogwarts teachers in me?"

"That is because you are dying, child." Hagoromo said gravely. "Your body simply cannot handle containing so much magic at once."

"Unfortunately though, those fools are doing more harm then good." Kaguya sneered. "Rather then trying to drain magic out of you, they are worsening your condition by adding their own."

"Perhaps it is better this way." Hagoromo sighed. "Power like yours would create ripples in the current world. It would only lead to conflict."

"So I should just die?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"One man's life, against the lives of countless others that may die in conflict." Hamura shook his head. "There is no comparison."

"For the Greater Good, eh?" Harry glared, the memories Dumbledore had tied to those particular words coming to the fore.

"Self-Sacrifice is what the Ninja Sect that they founded is based on." Kaguya scoffed. "That is what they considered ideal Shinobi."

"And it was those Shinobi that followed in out footsteps and sealed you the second time mother. Have you forgotten already?" Hamura's taunting response was heard.

"Yes, and it took four of them to do it while the first time you two were enough." Kaguya narrowed her eyes, a smirk appearing on her dark red lips. "I do wonder, had I been freed again, would it had taken eight Shinobi to seal me again, or more? No matter." she shook her head. "The truth is that after my second sealing, the Ninja Sect decayed and disappeared within centuries, unlike the first time around when it bloomed. Humans had become weaker and weaker until the few that held any powers are barely any better then those that don't."

"Witches and Wizards compared to Muggles, you mean." Harry understood.

"Indeed." Kaguya confirmed. "Unlike what your history books say today, that Merlin fellow was not some god among wizards. No, he was quite average. What made him special is that he brought wand-lore into the British Isles. With wands, British wizards no longer had to resort to long and incommode rituals to accomplish anything of worth. A few words, some focus and voila, they could spells like archers shot arrows."

"And despite all that, they still had to resort to the Statute of Secrecy to survive." Harry nodded in understanding. "Were ninja really that amazing?"

"A Chunin, a middle-rank ninja, would have been on par with Albus Dumbledore in his prime." Kaguya shrugged.

"What about me? The power I have right now?" Harry inquired.

"Hm… if it were to stabilize properly… and your body adapted to it…" Kaguya mussed as she extended her senses "Somewhere around high Chunin with Kage level reserves. As much power as you may have, you don't know any jutsu or spells to use that require truly large amounts of power, plus you don't know _how_ to properly use that much power. A glass cannon, as Muggles would say…" she paused and all four of them realized the cause.

The silvery water beneath them had turned pure white, illuminating the darkness even further.

"This… this is…?" Hagoromo whispered in shock.

"To think he went this far…" Hamura was in a similar state.

"Well, well, it appears that you won't be dying after all. For quite some time, in fact." Kaguya mussed.

"What do you mean, what hap…" he paused as a memory struck him, one of Dumbledore's, that told him what had most likely happened. "Panacea?" he whispered in shock. "Why would he… oh." He sighed. "Oh course, the prophecy. Can't have the Chosen One die before he vanquishes the Dark Lord."

"You do not sound surprised." Hamura frowned.

"In my first year he used the Philosopher Stone to not only bait Voldemort, but also to test me. In my second year he allowed the school to marginalize me in order to see how I work under pressure. I had realized this to some extent even before I gained his memories." Harry admitted before scowling darkly. "The fact that he allowed me to grow up at the Dursleys actually hoping they abused me a bit so that I wouldn't be as outspoken or confident as Voldemort or my parents… oh, I'll make him pay for that. He will regret keeping me alive. I'll make sure of it. Everyone in my life has manipulated me in some way. No more, I guarantee it. And while I'm at it, I will change this world. The Wizarding world at least."

"Yet you cannot do so on your own." Hagoromo stated. "You need someone to guide you, to teach you how to use your power."

"To teach you how to control yourself, to teach you restraint." Hamura added firmly.

"Yes, I do." Harry softly agreed as he slowly walked up to the two floating old men… and grabbed their shoulders, causing them to become transparent as their power was drawn into Harry, the tomoe of his crimson eye spinning angrily. "But it will not a couple of manipulative old fools who were taking solace in my oncoming death minutes before!"

"Yes, I think I can guide him in reshaping this world perfectly." Kaguya all but purred as she ruffled his hair proudly. "I may no longer be able to shape the world myself, but a heir I can groom."

"Wait… you do not know what she has done… what she can do!" Hagoromo cried desperately as his image wavered more and more, Hamura having already been fully absorbed.

"I know perfectly, Hamura's memories were quite helpful in that." Harry countered. "But I would still have her over you. You who stood aside and preached of peace while doing nothing to achieve it. You're just like Dumbledore with the Muggle-Born: he says he wants to give them equal rights and opportunities, yet does nothing to that end despite his position in the government, allowing more and more racist and discriminatory law to be passed every year. Even in the halls of Hogwarts, he does nothing to stop or at least punish the purebloods who bully the muggle-born, letting Snape abuse them all in that farce he calls Potions Class. I don't care he was mom's friend, he chose his way in life and whatever regrets he may have will not wash away the innocent blood he had spilled. It will not make me forgive him for sending Voldemort after me and Neville, destroying our families. I will never forgive him, and I will make sure he pays for it!" Harry declared with a growl as Hagoromo's image finally disappeared as his energy was fully absorbed by him.

"Wonderful, I have waited for hundreds of millennia to see such an expression of despair on his face!" Kaguya chuckled.

"Oh? I was under the impression that you cared for your sons despite them sealing you." Harry raised an eyebrow, his mind rapidly going through the memories of Hamura and Hagoromo as well as their Transmigrants, plus a couple Transmigrants of Hagoromo's son Indra and one of Asura's, Madara and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. From what he could tell, he had Madara's memories due to the man managing to become his artificial Transmigrant by stealing power from Hashirama Senju. In the case of Sasuke and Naruto, he had gained their memories when he bestowed upon them the Yin and Yang halves of his power, awakening Indra and Asura's chakra in them.

"I do. But let's face it, they are both dead and so am I. All you did was absorb some of their energy that ended up in you. I am the same, after all." Kaguya shrugged.

"You know… you are quite different from what their memories show you as." Harry remarked.

"Yes, I was rather… stiff back then. And obsessed with the ownership of chakra." Kaguya mussed as she thought back. "I still maintain that it would have been best that I remained the only one with chakra, humans have shown time and time again that they are unworthy of such power. But, my time has passed. I eventually grew tired of sleeping in the Gedo Mazo, the shell of the Shinju, and allowed my soul and chakra to pass on, becoming one with the world and existing in a similar form as Hagoromo: part of both the Pure World and this Impure World. And unlike him and Hamura, I actually chose to somewhat live through my Transmigrants rather then just glance at their lives every once in a while. Not all of them were even ninja or magic users in recent times, but I found it more comfortable then simply drifting pointlessly in nature like Hagoromo does. As fond as I am of nature, having seen the entire world as my nursery, I still long for human interaction. I find it quite amusing, to be honest, that I who once stood above all now choose to spend time among mortals while my sons who opposed my view are now as distant as I used to be." She chuckled.

"I… guess I can see why you've changed. It sounds like a boring existence." Harry admitted. "So, what should I do first?"

"Hm, let's start by organizing your new memories." Kaguya suggested. "As you have no experience with organizing your mind, it's a wonder you can access those memories so well. I could only do it with ease as I was the progenitor of chakra, and thus the linchpin of it all."

"Say… would it be possible to revive you, Kaguya?" Harry inquired. "I mean… from what can tell, most of what ninja learn would work best with a hands-on teacher rather then someone who can only advise me in my own mind. Not that I'm not grateful for the help!" he quickly added.

"That is true… but as I said, I allowed myself to pass on." Kaguya shook her head. "Even if the Gedo Mazo would respond to your summons, it will no longer do my bidding. Either way, the Biiju have long since perished, becoming part of the world and giving birth to the various magical creatures. Without them, the Gedo Mazo would be just an empty shell with me trapped within. It would have some impressive life force… however even that has likely decayed since then."

"I see." Harry sighed.

"Do not worry, I have a few ideas. For now, let us focus on structuring your mind. This Occlumency that both Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore practice will be an useful tool." She informed him.

"Alright." Harry sighed.

" _Revive me, huh?"_ Kaguya absently mused as she helped him shape his inner world to his liking. _"Now there's something I have not thought on in a long time… and these memories… hm, we shall see."_

 **A.N.: Well, this is something that just popped into my head a while back just wouldn't let me focus on other things. I plan on continuing it, but don't expect frequent updates. I'll do what I can, but no promises.**

 **Don't worry on Harry being too overpowered for now, he still can't use much of what he now knows without blowing himself up, as for mastering it all… yeah, this story will end a few millennia before that. That being said, he will still be stronger then the average Harry Potter character, and rather badass I'm hoping.**

 **One thing I want to make clear though: this will be a Grey/Dark Harry, with few inhibitions. He won't be a psychopath like Bellatrix, but some of Voldemort's ruthlessness has definitely rubbed onto him.**

 **There will be some bashing, though mostly those bashed will not be around long.**

 **That being said, please REVIEW. I want to know what you all think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Making a Point**

On Sunday morning, September 3rd, a different Harry Potter awoke in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing then the one that lost consciousness due to the Dementor's attempt to devour his soul on the Hogwarts Express.

It was not the shy, socially inept child that held back in pretty much everything both out of reflex from his time with the Dursleys or from the fear of standing out and making others treat him differently.

It was not the Boy-who- Lived who wanted to be normal and simply fit in.

It was Harry James Potter, now disciple of the Demon Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Primogenitor of all Chakra and thus Magic, his very, very, distant ancestor.

and It was the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and according to Dumbledore's memories Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and the Ancient House of Gryffindor. Granted, as the House of Peverell had been absorbed into the House of Potter and the House of Gryffindor had left almost everything to the maintenance of Hogwarts, that did not mean much, but it did grant him the right by magic to a few things, like the Sword of Gryffindor and the Cloak of Invisibility and the other two Hallows. Of course, the Stone of Resurrection was still missing as it had been for over seven hundred years, while the Elder Wand currently recognized Dumbledore as its master and had to be won in battle for that to change.

Of course, as impressive as all that sounded, in reality it did not change much in him other then his knowledge, a darker, more cynical out-view of life and a drastic discarding of much of his inhibitions and prejudices. His mind was now clear, his thoughts well protected under mental shields and other defenses that made Voldemort's and Dumbledore's seem pale. But alas, this was not something entirely that could be attributed to him, as Kaguya had done most of the work, helping him attune himself to the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ and its mental amplification powers.

As it was, his defenses, while incredible by Wizarding World standards, were just above average by Shinobi standards, mere wet paper before a mind walker like the Yamanaka were. Kaguya had made it very clear to him so that he would not get a big head out of it, explaining to him in detail what a competent _**Rinnegan**_ user like Nagato Uzumaki had been capable of.

As such, Harry did not wake up thinking he could take over the world with a snap of his fingers, _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ and _**Tenseigan**_ or not.

He did, however, wake up with a plan. A rather cold and vicious plan that would make him few friends and more then a few enemies, but from what he could tell from his memories and his own interpretation of them, it was necessary.

As such, after a generous breakfast and a checkup from Madam Pomfrey, he left the Hospital Wing. Rather then head for his dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, however, he instead went straight to the seventh floor and after passing by a certain moth-eaten tapestry with a certain need in mind, a large metallic double door appeared on the wall opposite said wall decoration, and he swiftly entered and closed the door behind him, willing it hidden while he was there.

"Now where is that damn Diadem?" he grumbled.

" _The third junk aisle on the left, that was where Riddle put it."_ Kaguya reminded him as she checked again on the memory.

"Right, right." Harry sighed as he hurried in that direction, quickly walking down that aisle. "It was on top of a bust, right?"

" _Indeed."_ The woman confirmed.

It only took him a few minutes to find it and only a few more to properly tap into the power of the Rinne-Sharingan to absorb the Horcrux enchantments, the soul fragment and the Bone-Explosion Curse that Voldemort had placed on it – with the added bonus of only activation when the Diadem was placed on someone's head, as many would be tempted to do considering it's legend.

It only took that long because Kaguya wanted the original enchantments to remain intact, as she wanted to study them. Apparently, as luck would have it while Godric Gryffindor had been an Asura Otsutsuki Transmigrant, Salazar Slytherin an Indra Otsutsuki Transmigrant and Helga Hufflepuff a Hamura Otsutsuki Transmigrant, Rowena Ravenclaw had been gotten as far as she did on her own talent and power, not inheriting anything via Transmigration. And thus, Kaguya wanted her most famous achievement, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, which conferred the wearer the mind of a genius. She did not know whether the Diadem was a repository of knowledge like a pensive or boosted ones mental powers, but she wanted it badly.

With the combined knowledge of both Dumbledore and Voldemort, Harry and Kaguya knew in detail what the four Founders' artifacts were capable of – all but the Diadem. Slytherin's Locket made the user almost immune to venoms and poisons as long as he or she were a Parselmouth – thus useless to Harry who was already immune from the Panacea. Gryffindor's Sword was a rather standard, if richly decorated, goblin sword which could cut through most enchantments and absorbed what could make it stronger – yet again something Harry could already do thanks to the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_. Hufflepuff's Cup was rather impressive, as any poison brewed in it and left there untouched for a whole day was inverted into the very antidote of the brewed poison – but once again not something Harry needed. The Diadem, however, while quite famous for its abilities, had not been tested properly by Voldemort for the simple reason that it rejected him – rather painfully at that – when he put it on. From what he had deducted, it was either enchanted to react like that when worn by someone that had been tainted past a certain point by dark magic, or who had an incomplete soul. As it was, he had been unwilling to reveal it to another in order to test it, out if fear that it would give a boost great enough for the wearer to overpower him.

"Okay, it's clean. And I'm pretty sure the original enchantments are still there." Harry announced. "Shall I try it on now?"

"… _No. it's too risky. Leave it where it is for now, it can stay here for another few months if need be."_ Kaguya decided despite how tempted she was to answer affirmatively.

"Or at least until I can cast the more delicate diagnostic charms." Harry sighed.

" _Yes. In the meantime, there was another reason you came here for."_ She reminded him.

"Right, right." Harry grimaced as he returned near the door. "I need all the still usable wands available to appear in a pile in front of me."

A blink later, no less then sixty-seven wands were on the floor before him. Leaning down, he grabbed the nearest one and gave it a proper look. It looked oddly familiar…

"…Right, this one was Quirrell's." Harry realized and with that he also understood that a good number of those wands once belonged to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors that had been claimed by Voldemort's curse on the position. He considered for a moment to attempt breaking the curse – he knew how it was created and thus knew more then most how it could be removed – but then remembered who the current DADA professor was: Remus John Lupin, supposedly a friend of his father who had not bothered as much as sending him a letter in the past couple years since he had returned into the Wizarding World.

He was aware that it could not have reached him before his Hogwarts Acceptance letter – Dumbledore had placed a redirection ward that sent all the fan-mail and other such letters and packages into a vault at Gringotts where it would be all held in stasis. The old man had also had the forethought of telling the public as much so that there would be no angry fans hounding him for being ignored once he came to Hogwarts – that did not chance the fact that from what Dumbledore knew the vault was almost completely full despite the integrated expansion charms and there was another waiting for him with money or trinkets willed to him by various people grateful to him for stopping Voldemort.

That being said, Harry was feeling distinctly uncharitable to the self-pitying werewolf who reminded him more then a bit of a younger, whiny and broody Sasuke Uchiha – and frankly Harry disliked all versions of that particular Uchiha.

Shaking his head and deciding to ignore that thought, he focused his attention on the wand. He did not know what core it had, but the wood was Alder and was about nine inches long. And, most importantly…

" _This wand has been won from its previous owner. It will obey you without issue."_ Kaguya said in satisfaction.

"Let's hope that will be enough… and let's keep it in reserve, for now." Harry decided as he set it aside, followed by Gilderoy Lockhart's which had been taken by force from the fraud when he had attempted to flee Hogwarts. Taking an unfamiliar wand, Harry willed the Room to change into a shooting range and was soon pointing his wand at a target.

" _ **Reducto."**_ He said simply… only to swear loudly when the wand caught fire after it had unleashed a huge bluish white beam that atomized the target and the reinforced wall he had had the forethought of asking for. "That went well." He sighed.

" _No worse then we have expected."_ Kaguya reminded him. _"It was quite better then a few of the scenarios I had envisioned."_

"True." Harry nodded. "It didn't explode and kill me. It merely burnt out from the oversurge of magic I pushed through it. But…" he broke it in half to reveal a single silver thread covered in soot "It was an Unicorn Hair Wand. Who knows how a Phoenix Feather one like mine will react."

" _Pick another wand and find out. You'll ran across one eventually."_ Kaguya told him

An hour and twenty wands later, he had made significant progress. He could now cast a full couple dozen spells in quick succession without the wand becoming overheated. He had also discovered that Phoenix Feather wands worked significantly better then the others and deduced that it was due to his affinity to that core and the willing sacrifice of Fawkes for his recovery.

That discovery made him rather pleased with his forethought of taking with him the handful of tail and flight feathers that had fallen off the immortal bird while it was straining to keep him alive. Should he need a new wand, he now had at least one of the materials the make it. He had a feeling Ollivander would not care much for where the feathers came from.

" _This should be good enough for now."_ Kaguya stopped him when he raised the wand had had been using as it had cooled down enough. _"Try with your own wand… or better yet, first try with one of the two you have won."_

"Good point." Harry nodded as he grabbed Quirrell's wand, knowing that he would not feel the least bit sorry if it caught fire.

It did not catch fire. In fact, it worked better then any wand had so far. He spent a full half hour casting various spells with it, all the while making sure to regulate how much magic he was pushing through it, before it began warming up significantly.

At that point, he considered it safe enough and pulled his own Holly and Phoenix Feather wand and began testing it out, it performing even better the Quirrell's – but it did, however, begin heating up after a good half hour of casting with increasingly more magic pushed through it.

"Well, it will be good enough for now. I'll have to look into having a more resilient custom wand made later, but for now it will serve me well. It's not like I'll be casting continuously in class like I did here." Harry decided as he pocketed his wand and headed out straight to the nearest boy's lavatory where he spent a couple minutes casting a Disillusionment charm on himself, overpowering it enough that even when he moved it took a careful look to spot him. It was a trick he had leant from Dumbledore's memories that he had obviously yet to master as the elderly headmaster was almost as undetectable as he were using an invisibility cloak, but it was more then good enough for what he needed currently. His Cloak of Invisibility would have obviously been a better choice, but he would rather avoid going to the Gryffindor tower at the moment. Even with this charm on, it was entirely possible for someone to bump into him in the crowded Common Room.

As such, he went straight to the Owlery.

"Hedwig, it's good to see you girl." He grinned, as the snowy owl seemed to look him over in concern. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm more then fine, I've never felt better. Now, I need you to deliver this to Dumbledore." He showed her the letter. "But!" he raised his voice a bit when the eager bird began reaching for it with her beak "I need it to arrive about an hour from now. Can you do that, girl?"

At the almost insulted look he received, he decided that yes, she could deliver the letter at the appointed time, so he gave it to her and left.

" _That owl of yours is quite intelligent. Not at the level as the summon animals of my time were, of course, but more then it should be."_ Kaguya mussed. _"She might be your familiar."_

" _As in my magic is flowing into her?"_ Harry inquired.

" _Yes. Another thing to look into, I suppose."_ Kaguya remarked.

Making his way back into the castle and up to the third floor, he tapped the statue of the One-Eyed Witch with his wand while whispering _Dissendium_ causing its hump to open to reveal a short slide into a tunnel which leads under the school. Entering it, he hurried through the tunnel using his now higher then normal speed to reach the cellar of Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade in just over twenty-five minutes without straining himself.

Sneaking out of the shop, he went to the Three Broomsticks Inn where he let his Disillusionment charm drop while he was out of sight before walking purposely towards the fireplace connected to the Floo Network that was for public use – for a couple knuts, of course, as while the Floo powder provided in a nearby bowl was cheap, it was not free.

"M-Mister Potter?!" a woman stuttered in shock and glancing in her direction he quickly placed her as Madam Rosmerta, landlady of the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes. And you would be… Madam Rosmerta, right?" he replied, receiving a nod. "Well, good morning. Don't mind me, I'm just passing through. I'll be taking the Floo to the Ministry. I have some people to… talk to… there."

Apparently, the woman was more perceptive then she looked as she caught the implied violence in his words, but decided to not do anything to impede him

It probably had something to do with his glowing emerald eyes burning dangerously with barely suppressed rage and magic, being on the brink of activating his Dojutsu.

"I see… well, good luck. Try not to get in too much trouble." She wished him.

"I make no promises." He replied with a prankster grin that reminded her of his father, turning and dropping few knuts in the coin box before taking a pint of Floo Powder. "Ministry of Magic." He declared as he stepped through the green fire, disappearing from the pub.

Within the hour, rumors had spread across half of Hogsmeade that Harry Potter was going to take down the Ministry of Magic.

Funny how they reached that conclusion, even if it was not entirely untrue.

Appearing in the Ministry Atrium, he headed to the wand registration point and gave a thin smile to the dumbly staring guard as he handed over his wand to be identified and registered.

"So… what brings you to the Ministry, Mister Potter?" the guard – Eric Munch – asked in what he wanted to be a casual tone.

"Oh, nothing much." Harry replied in a tone that was far more successful in being casual then that of the man before him. The predatory smile and the glowing eyes kind of ruined it though. "I merely woke up from the near death state the Ministry's incompetence put me trough and decided this would be a good time to have a chat with the people responsible for that. The Minister's office is at Level 1, correct?" he asked with a shark-like smile.

"Y-Yes." Eric stuttered.

"Excellent." Harry positively purred as he took back his wand and headed for the nearest elevator.

By the time he had reached Level 1, all floors beneath it were aware that Harry Potter was in the building and on a warpath. Nobody made a move to interfere. Might have had something to do with the low level Killing Intent the boy was consciously releasing as per Kaguya's instructions.

" _Okay, I admit it. I had some reservations about this approach, but this is freaking hilarious."_ Harry admitted as he watched from the corner of his eye how the few other people in the lift were shivering, practically gluing themselves to the wall in an attempt to distance themselves from him. _"No wonder so many dark wizards rely on terror tactics. With results like these, at least some of the stigma is worth it."_

" _Of course. What's the point of having great power if you let everyone, friend or foe, walk over you?"_ Kaguya asked in a wizened tone. _"But if you flaunt it every once in a while in an obvious way, even the most confident of your adversaries will hesitate to challenge you openly."_

" **Level 1 - Minister for Magic and Support Staff."** a neutral voice soon announced as the doors opened for a final time, allowing the elevator's only remaining occupant to walk out.

Striding purposely down the corridor, he sent away the couple of approaching with a glare burning with magic, the aura of killing intent he had around of him increasing in intensity as he borrowed a few of Voldemort's memories to fuel it. This ensured that everyone with even an ounce of self preservation retreated as their own mortality screamed at them to run.

Of course, as wizards were generally lacking self-preservation due to having spells to fix almost anything short of death, as well as, to quite Lily Potter "Instead of common sense, wizards had magic", it was not entirely unexpected that most of the were slow enough in their retreat that Harry quickly caught up with them and then left them in the dust.

Then, of course, were those who simply lacked a brain in the figurative sense, like the blonde bimbo of a secretary doing her nails behind the desk by the door to the minister's office, not paying the least bit of attention to what was going on around her.

Curious of what the hell someone so clueless was doing here, he activated his Byakugan for a few seconds to look through her desk drawers in search for an answer. Finding several bottles of contraceptive potion in her drawers with a bill that said they were paid for from the vault of Cornelius Fudge, answered that question.

" _So our dear Minister is cheating on his wife with his secretary, eh? That's a good bit of blackmail to know."_ Kaguya chuckled in amusement.

Deciding to dig a bit deeper, Harry stared intently at the girl as he pooled magic in his eyes.

 _ **§"Legilimens."§**_ He hissed in Parseltongue, a trick he picked up from Voldemort who had relied on it until he could do it silently, and was rewarded with a flood of information. _"Secretary?"_ he mentally snorted as he cut the connection _"More like hired prostitute. I wonder how good old Lucius would react if he knew that the reason why Fudge is so pliable at times is because Betty here is blowing him under the table during their discussions."_

" _Well, at least we know her 'working schedule'. Now we can drop by to chat with Fudge at those times and take advantage of his willingness to go along with anything we say as long as we leave faster."_ Kaguya shot back humorously.

"… _I really hope I can learn some of those Clone techniques soon. I would really hate to be here in person for those meetings."_ Harry grimaced before proceeding to ignore the girl after hitting her with an underpowered _**Confundus**_.

The double doors of the Minister's office slammed open hard enough to bang against the walls moments before a seriously pissed off Harry Potter _prowled_ into said office, killing intent rolling off him as his eyes were burning like twin _**Avada Kedavra**_ and his hair was waving slightly in an unseen wind.

Considering that even with the slight growth spurt granted by the Panacea as it fixed all his health problems, malnutrition included, he as just 5 feet tall, the fact that all three occupants of seemed to at least gulp and break in cold sweat was quite the achievement.

"H-Harry, my boy!" Fudge shakily greeted him. "I hear about that what happened to you. Dreadful, absolutely dreadful. I assure you that those responsible will be punished most severely. You have my full support in this!" he seemed to catch a second wind as he pretty much bent like wet paper to whatever the hell Harry may want.

Pretty much what he expected from Dumbledore's memories.

"That's the best news I heard all day, Cornelius." Harry smile widely, resembling a shark. "You see, I found out a few bits of information that will narrow down considerably the list of suspects for whom is responsible for the attack on my person."

"You did?" a red haired woman wearing a monocle inquired.

"Indeed, Ms. …" Harry paused and adopted an apologetic look "I'm sorry, I don't believe we were introduced."

"My name is Amelia Bones. I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The red head replied and held her hand to shake his, only to be taken by surprise when he instead gentlemanly held and kissed the offered hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." Harry gave her a courteous smile as he backed away.

"And I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic." The toad-like woman clad in pink standing beside Fudge stated in a self-important tone.

Had he not known of her beforehand, he would instantly disliked her. As it was, his dislike only grew and was accentuated with disgust.

"Good morning." Harry nodded in what he wanted to look like a pleasant expression.

It resulted in something of a grimace, but it went over the toad woman's head as she had been on the receiving end of such for as long as she could remember.

"As was saying, I've already narrowed down significantly the list of suspects." Harry got the discussion back on track. "It's quite simple, actually. After all, the Ministry is in full control of the Dementors. 'The Dementors do what we tell them to." That, I believe is what you told Professor Dumbledore repeatedly when he disagreed with the Ministry's association with the creatures, isn't that right, Cornelius?"

"I… I suppose… but…" Fudge began to sweat heavily.

"Now, if there was another Dark Lord around I suppose there could always be the possibility of him using some unknown Dark Magic to take control over the Dementors." Harry absently mussed "But fortunately there isn't. As such, obviously the culprit is among the Ministry officials who have the authority to give orders to the Dementors."

"H-Harry, I would never…" Fudge paled further as he took a step back, his pulse raising as panic began to set in over the fear he had been feeling so far.

"Of course not, Cornelius." Harry gave him an encouraging smile. "You've been nothing but helpful to me and I'm sure that the order to place Dementors around Hogwarts was well intended, even if rather foolish. Rest assured, I place the entire blame on your advisers for such a decision." He allowed the man a few seconds to regain control over himself less he looses control over his bladder. "I am also certain that it was not on your order that the Dementors stopped the Hogwarts Express and boarded it, correct?"

"Yes, that was Dolores' idea." Fudge quickly agreed.

"I see." Harry's eyes glared holes into the woman who was starring at her boss in shock and betrayal. "So it was you who ordered my death." He hissed, a visible aura of magic appeared around him, shining bluish silver.

" **W-What?"** Umbridge screeched as she back away "I would never…"

"You ordered the Dementors to stop the train, board it, seek out my compartment and give me the Dementor's Kiss." Harry growled in anger as he drew his wand causing Umbridge to scramble for her own.

However, Harry did not turn his wand onto her. Instead, he pointed his wand at the palm of his left hand.

" _ **Diffindo."**_ He uttered causing a thin cut o appear on his skin. Clenching his left fist, he allowed his blood to drip onto the marble floor. "I, Harry James Potter, Heir by Blood to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and the Ancient House of Gryffindor and by Magic through Right of Conquest to the Ancient House of Slytherin, hereby declare Blood Feud on the House of Umbridge in response to her attempted assassination of my person! So I have said, so mote it be!"

As he finished, his silvery aura increased further before disappearing while Umbridge's body flashed pink as she was bound into the spell as well.

"Y-You… You can't do this!" the toad woman screeched, anger coloring her terror-filled tone.

"I just did." Harry narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "If you have any honor whatsoever left in you body, though I doubt it considering the assassination attempt, you will be down in the Ministry's Dueling Arena within the hour. I will be waiting." With that, he turned to leave the office.

"Ah, let me show you the way Mister Potter." the DMLE said as she followed him.

"Thank you, that's much appreciated, Ms. Bones." Harry gave her a smile as they both walked out. "I'm afraid I don't know my way around the Ministry beyond what general information on the floors."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Potter." Amelia smiled thinly as the elevator doors closed. "I also wanted to take the opportunity of asking you in private if you have lost your mind."

"Hm, I suppose that coming to the Ministry, entering the Minister's office and pretty much challenging his right hand toad-woman to what amounts to a duel to the death might give that impression." Harry nodded in understanding.

"So you do realized what you've done." She narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion.

"Certainly more then you have, though I have full confidence you'll catch up soon enough." Harry smirked slightly.

"…You are quite different then what Susan described you as." Amelia looked at him curiously.

"After the experience that was my second year, I had quite a bit of growing up to do." Harry said in a wistful tone, not entirely lying. "How much did your… niece tell you about what happened last year at Hogwarts?"

"Not much." Amelia scowled something fierce. "I am aware that there were some attacks on several students that placed them in some sort of coma, and that at some point the Minister arrested the Groundskeeper and had him sent to Azkaban for a while, but beyond that nothing. Both Dumbledore and the Minister were quite tight-lipped about this."

"I suspected as much." Harry sighed. "What do you know about Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets?"

"That legend?" she frowned at him. "About Salazar Slytherin building a secret chamber in the castle and leaving a monster in it?"

"That one." Harry nodded. "Turn's out, the legend it true. Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets under the lake, connected to the castle to at least one tunnel. It remained hidden for so long because the entrances are guarded by spells that only allow the tunnel to open when a Parselmouth asks for it. Also, the monster was a Basilisk. About 60 feet long."

"…Was?" Amelia Bones said after processing the information for a few seconds.

"It's dead now. Dumbledore's phoenix blinded it and I got a lucky shot and pierced it's brain through the roof of its mouth, killing it."

"You could have died!" Amelia exclaimed in shock.

"Almost did." Harry shrugged as he pulled his sleeve to reveal the faint scar that remained from the fang that pierced his arm, one of the two wounds on his body that had not disappeared after he had been administrated the Panacea. "Damn thing bit me. But like I said, a friendly phoenix was on hand."

"Merlin's beard…" she swore as she stared at the scar. "And the culprit? Who opened the Chamber?"

"Well, it was more a matter of what rather then who." Harry scowled. "Apparently, Voldemort, who was the Heir of Slytherin by blood, enchanted a diary of his from his time at Hogwarts and left it in the care of Lucius Malfoy. Last summer, after Arthur Weasley passed that Muggle Protection Act, Lucius sneaked that diary among Ginny Weasley's school books. The thing fed on her magic the longer she wrote in it and eventually it began possessing her, leading to opening the Chamber on Hallowing and making the basilisk attack several others afterwards. Eventually, it had enough power to manifest some sort of teenage copy of Voldemort and took Ginny down in the Chamber to finish the process. I went down there and killed the Basilisk and then destroyed the diary. Whatever protection may have been on that think, basilisk venom was not among the things it can stand up to."

"And why has nobody brought this to my attention?" Amelia growled.

"Because we only have circumstantial evidence, which would not stand up in court against Lucius 'I was under the Imperius' Malfoy." Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore also knows about it, as do a couple of my school friends, but I saw no reason to spread it around since we can't do anything with it right now." He paused "On and entirely unrelated note, I may have overheard Draco Malfoy bragging that their important dark arts artifacts are hidden in a vault under their drawing room floor."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amelia smirked, committing that information to memory. "You also mentioned 'right now'." She pointed out.

"After this Dementor fiasco, I doubt our dear Minister will rely as much on Malfoy's council. I'm quite certain it was Malfoy's idea to issue a Kiss on Sight order for Sirius Black." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Amelia inquired.

"Because if Sirius dies, Draco Malfoy stands to inherit the Black estate… by blood, that is." Harry answered as they stepped out of the elevator at Level 9, the Department of Mysteries, before continuing their descent to Level 10 using the stairs. "By will and by magic, things are of course different, I'm quite certain."

"What makes you so sure?" the DMLE Head inquired.

"Sirius Black is my Godfather, sworn by blood and by magic. As such whatever the Minister may believe, Black most certainly did not escape Azkaban so he could kill me. And despite what a good chunk of the world things, he also most certainly did not betray my parent to Voldemort, nor was he a Death Eater. Otherwise the oath he took would have killed him on the spot. I won't go as far to say that he's an innocent man, there was that thing with Pettigrew and those Muggles. Then again, apparently Sirius Black never had a trial and was sent straight to Azkaban without even a proper interrogation, when even the likes of the Lestranges got a trial. Awfully convenient for Mister Malfoy, don't you agree?"

"Yes, very convenient." Amelia murmured as she processed what she had been told, instantly deciding to look for the records of Sirius Black's trial, or verify the lack of such trial. "Well, here we are."

"The Ministry's Dueling Arena." Harry murmured. "I hope it's in decent condition."

"You didn't tell me why you're out to take down Umbridge." Amelia pointed out as she cleared the security spells keeping the door locked shut. "And don't tell me it's because she tried to use the Dementors to assassinate you. I don't buy it."

"It's less about her, and more about attacks on my person getting unpunished." Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Like I was saying, there were several basilisk attacks last year. Thankfully no deaths since nobody had direct eye contact with the snake, but they were petrified. And when it was discovered that I am somehow a Parselmouth, guess who became the main suspect for most of the school?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're a Parselmouth?" she asked in surprise.

"Heir of Slytherin by Right of Conquest, remember?" he pointed out. "When the Killing Curse rebounded and turned Voldemort's body to dust, I apparently absorbed some of his magic. Hence the Parseltongue." He explained. "At any rate, despite there being plenty of proof that I was nowhere near any of the attacks, I was reviled by the entire school. Few took my side even among the staff, so my eyes were wide open to what the Wizarding World really was."

"Oh?" Amelia inquired.

"A bunch of stupid sheep that follow whoever shouts louder or shows them something shiny." Harry spat. "Sure, there are a respectable few that actually think for themselves rather then go with the flow or believe that rag the Daily Prophet like the word of God, but most of them keep their mouth shut due to peer pressure… like your niece, Susan, for example. She could tell that what her Hufflepuff year mates were saying was stupid and pretty much told them as much, but after a bit of pressure she shut up and went with the flow as well. I overheard them talking just before one of their own was attacked."

"I see..." she frowned and decided to send a letter to Susan soon. "The point you were getting to?"

"Ah, yes." Harry nodded. "Why is Dumbledore so respected?"

"Why?" Amelia blinked. "Well, to start with he defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald."

"Exactly." Harry nodded in satisfaction. "And yet while I'm credited with defeating Voldemort people walk over me and attack me whenever an opportunity presents itself. Do you want me to tell you why?"

"Illuminate me." She said sarcastically.

"Power and the willingness to use it." Harry said firmly. "Dumbledore went and trounced Grindelwald and then came back to Britain and smacked down the few upstart dark wizards that had the guts to confront him like they were nothing. He showed people that he's not someone to mess with despite his general kind and friendly attitude."

"You… you're using Umbridge as an example." Amelia realized. "You're sending a message to people like Malfoy that you are not someone to be messed with."

"There's also the fact that Umbridge is a scourge to the Wizarding World with her blatant racial intolerance and hatred for all she considers impure. The longer she's allowed practically free reign like Fudge has in the past few years, the more damage she will do. She needs to be put down. The fact that she personally gave the order to the Dementors was convenient enough to take her down though." Harry shrugged. "And it's also perfectly legal, so nobody can make any overt moves against me in response."

"What about indirect routes?" she pointed out.

"Like setting loose a freaking thousand year old basilisk in the school I attend?" Harry shot back dryly.

"Point." She admitted. "But like you say they had last year, people will consider you dangerous and a dark wizard."

"Most people are sheep. Give them an excuse and they'll buy it easily." Harry reminded the red head before motioning to her to be quiet seconds before she began hearing the sound of footsteps on stone as Umbridge and Fudge approached.

Soon enough, they entered the room, the toad woman sneering at him in hatred while Fudge looked troubled.

"So you didn't run away?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "How shocking."

"I'll make you regret challenging me, Potter." She spat, apparently having gotten a heavy dose of courage while he was away from her… or a hit on the head.

"I already am. Being in you presence for even a second is making me throw up in disgust." Harry grimaced. "How Cornelius can stand you is a mystery. He must have a much stronger stomach then I do for ugliness."

"It's truly regretful that it's come to this." Fudge fidgeted.

"Indeed, but simply throwing her in Azkaban would not have been a proper solution. Not after Sirius Black just broke out if there. And with how chummy she seems to be with Dementors, she might escape even quicker then he did." Harry reasoned with the man.

"If both participants of this duel are ready, take your places on the dueling platform. I will be acting as referee." Amelia declared and seconds later Harry and Umbridge were standing on the long platform while Fudge had hurried to Amelia's side while the red haired woman erected the dueling shields through the runes carved around the platform. "On the count of three, you may begin. One. Two. **Three**!" she called out.

Immediately, Umbridge sent a _**Stupefy**_ at Harry who side-stepped it with ease, doing the same with the _**Reducto**_ and _**Bombarda**_ that followed, all the while walking at a leisured pace towards her.

" **You filthy half-blood!"** Umbridge screeched _**"Crucio!"**_ she snarled.

Harry raised his left hand, which was free, and while activating the Rinnegan in his right eye he called upon the Deva Path and used a blast of gravity to deflect the Torture Curse to the side while disguising it as a backhanded slap at the crimson beam of light.

" **Im-Impossible!"** Umbridge backed away in terror. "The Unforgivable Curses can't be blocked!"

"Tell that to Voldemort when you reach the other side of the Veil." Harry said coldly as he finaly leveled his wand at her.

" _ **Protego Maxima!"**_ Umbridge yelled, a large shimmering dome of magic appearing around her.

" _ **Reducto Maxima."**_ Harry carefully incanted as he pushed a healthy amount of magic through his holly phoenix feather wand, warming it up a bit in the process, as he unleashed a massive beam of bluish white light that pieced through the shield like wet paper and hit Umbridge in the chest turning her into a crimson mist that settled over the platform, the dueling shield preventing the blood and atomized viscera from spreading over the rest of the floor. _**"Accio wand."**_ Harry quietly spoke and an eight inch birch bloodstained wand flew into his hand. _**"Tergeo."**_ He added and the blood was siphoned away. "I, Harry James Potter, declared the victory of the House of Potter over the House of Umbridge." He called out and waited for a seconds as magic pulsed from him, looking for potential members of the House of Umbridge and finding none, flashed silver. "In accordance to the Old Laws, I hereby claim the possessions of House Umbridge as spoils." Another pulse of magic and it was over.

He knew that within minutes Umbridge's vault would be in his name, as would any properties and material wealth she had.

"Well, it's over." Amelia remarked, rather successfully hiding her shock as she removed the dueling shields. "Are you feeling alright, Mister Potter?" she inquired.

"I'll manage." Harry grimaced, only his tight control over his emotions keeping him from emptying his stomach at the results of his first conscious kill, his third one overall. Regardless what Dumbledore may say, it was him who killed Quirrell and it had been him who killed Riddle's body, even if he was using his mother's power to do it.

He was aware, though, that once he was alone he would have to let go of that tight control so that he may fully comprehend what he had done. Not yet, though, he still had things to do.

"Right." Amelia gave him an understanding look. "Netty!"

*POP*

"Yess, Boss Lady?" a house elf, a female if he was not mistaken, appeared at Amelia's side.

"Please bring Mister Potter a Calming Draught." She ordered and, two POPs and a few seconds later, the elf was handing Harry a potion bottle.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully before downing it whole in a single gulp and handing back the empty bottle to the elf that immediately left.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" Amelia asked sarcastically.

"Just one thing at the Ministry." Harry nodded as he turned towards Fudge who was staring ashen faced at the puddle that had been his Undersecretary. "Cornelius." He said, causing the man to jump.

"Y-Yes?" the man stuttered.

"I want you to know that I do not hold you responsible in the least for all this unpleasantness." Harry smiled, putting more then a few of the man's fears to rest. "I do hope, however, that her successor as your Undersecretary will not be as corrupt as Umbridge, nor as abusive with the power that comes with the position. Like a wise man once said: 'With great power comes great responsibility'."

"Yes, yes, quite right." Fudge quickly nodded, reminding Harry of Dobby, the Malfoy's former house elf.

"I also hope you will not trust so much advisers such as those that suggested placing vile creatures like Dementors around a school full of children." Harry continued, his emerald eyes narrowing as they began to burn with power and making Fudge gulp. "After all, even if they obey your orders and stay around the school boundaries, their very presence is quite detrimental to the growth of the students. I can only imagine the Howlers you would receive from angry parents if their children were traumatized by the Dementors…" he trailed off delicately.

"I've already received quite a few after you were attacked, Harry." Fudge sighed.

"That's quite unfortunate." Harry mussed, internally cheering at the man's misery. "Why don't you and I drop by the Daily Prophet's offices so that we can give a short interview? The public would like to know that it was not the whole Ministry that was responsible for the attack, merely a rotten apple that has already been discovered and punished."

"That's a splendid idea, Harry my boy!" Fudge instantly cheered up, the possibility of good press washing away his earlier worries.

"I shall come along as well, as I also witnessed the duel." Amelia spoke up, wanting to see how far Harry was going to milk this.

An hour later, Harry found himself shaking hands with Garrick Ollivander, in the process sucking as much as his magic as he could without being obvious about it. As he did so, however, he detected a certain 'flavor' to the old man's magic and could tell the man had sensed it from him as well.

"Well, well, I was right when I said that we should expect great things from you, Mister Potter." Ollivander remarked as he looked Harry in the eye in wonder. "As Muggles say: Welcome to the club."

"…You really have been making wands since 382 B.C." Harry said in shock as he processed the bare surface of the memories he had gained from the man's magic.

"That I have, though admittedly not in the form they are now." Ollivander confirmed. "That sign is a bit of a misnomer: it was Merlin who came up with the idea of a wizard's focus being a wand, a relatively fragile stick that's easy to conceal and draw when needed." He explained. "Before that, large ornate staves were rather popular. Also, it was Merlin who had the idea of placing the core within the focus entirely. Before that, most foci either did not have cores and relied on carved runes to channel the wizard's magic, or had the core attached on the outside, usually a gem of some sort."

"That's fascinating." Harry admitted. "Well, since you know so much about wands, I was hoping…"

"Soak your wand in your own blood for an hour every other weak." Ollivander cut him off. "That will both fully reconnect you with the wand and strengthen it to handle the increasingly stronger magic you will channel through it in the future."

"Ah, thank you." Harry smiled. "Out of curiosity, was Flamel the last person before me who came to you to ask that?"

"Ah, you've already realized Nicholas' secret, eh?" Ollivander chuckled.

"I somehow doubt he would have been so willing to let Dumbledore destroy the Philosopher Stone if his and his wife's lives actually depended on it." Harry admitted. "Before I thought that they probably made another Stone… but then I realized that maybe they were not depending on it in the first place."

Before Ollivander could reply, a serious looking Albus Dumbledore stormed into the store.

"Harry, we need to talk."

 **A.N.: How's this for moving things along?**

 **Thank you for the review's they were much appreciated.**

 **That being said, I want to clarify a few things. The Biiju are gone. The Ninja Clans are gone. They had been for over a hundred thousand years. And while it** _ **may**_ **have been possible to preserve their legacies over such a long period of time through the use of various seal through stasis of some sort, the bottom line is that they had no interest in doing so.**

 **The ninja civilization was knowingly allowed to die out, people believing it would be best to simply forget that chakra could be used as a weapon. So no secret Gringotts vault for the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki or Hyuga clans, no Biiju sealed off somewhere for Harry to take and seal into himself. The Biiju have become part of the world, leading to the evolution of the current magical creatures.**

 **That is not to say that all traces have been erased of the ninja civilization, but don't expect anything big.**

 **That aside, look forward to the Harry – Dumbledore confrontation in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Three**

 **Dark Lord Conquerors: Old vs New**

Rather then responding to the old Headmaster who was currently giving him the most severe look he had ever witnessed, Harry drew his wand causing a narrowing of the blue eyes behind the half-moon glasses – eyes that were not twinkling in the least.

" _ **Tempus."**_ Harry stated and eyed the glowing projection that resulted before dispelling it with a flick of his wand which he then pocketed. "I'm a bit disappointed. I was expecting you to have tracked me down almost fifteen minutes ago."

"This is not the time to make jokes, Harry." Dumbledore scowled.

"And why is that?" Harry tilted his head questionably.

"You killed a woman in cold blood!" Dumbledore all but roared and had it not been for the privacy charms cast on the shop's entrance and windows, half of the Alley would have heard. "You went to the Ministry with the express intent of killing her!"

"And yet despite this 'cold blooded murder' as you call it, my soul is perfectly fine, not even slightly bruised." Harry drawled. "In fact, considering the things that woman has done and has allowed others to do, I might even gained quite a bit of positive Karma for when end up on the other side of the Veil. It was also legally airtight, so I don't need to worry about any repercussions from the Ministry."

"I could expel you." Dumbledore shot back, though without much conviction.

"Even if you could, you won't." Harry rolled his eyes. "You went as far as making me immortal just so you can keep me around and fulfill your precious Prophecy."

"Y-You…!" Dumbledore took a step back in shock before his head snapped towards Ollivander who was entirely unsurprised.

"Don't mind me, I already knew about that." The silver eyed old man grinned slightly as he placed a hand on Harry shoulder. "Birds of a feather flock together and all that."

"Apparently he personally making wands since 382 B.C." Harry shrugged.

"And you recognized it in Harry and told him." Dumbledore sighed.

"Actually, I already knew." Harry grinned. "Let's just say that there is more truth to the third line of the Prophecy then you expected."

" _The third line… about Tom marking him as his equal and Harry possessing a power Tom does not know of?"_ Dumbledore wondered. "I see." he said.

"No, you really don't." Harry shook his head. "I actually means 'equal' at the time of the 'marking', not that I can't go beyond that, or that Voldemort can't get weaker… like things are now." He smirked. "And thanks to mom's protection I don't need to worry about being tainted since her magic already purified his. Though I admit things could have gone badly had that Dementor not removed the soul shard in my scar… Who knows what kind of hare-brained schemed you would have come up with. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if you had be take another _**Avada Kedavra**_ from Tom, hoping to survive with the 'Power of Love'." He deadpanned.

Dumbledore refrained from squirming uncomfortably under the pointed stare of those emerald orbs – so muck like his mothers when she caught someone doing something stupid. He had the feeling Harry simply _knew_ he had been considering that after he had deduced that Harry's scar may be an accidental Horcrux.

"So you murdered Dolores Umbridge even if you actually benefited from her actions?" Dumbledore chose to return the discussion to the original subject.

"You put a rabid dog down even if it killed the fox that was attacking you chicken coop." Harry shrugged. "That's a mistake you made with Snape. Him telling you that Voldemort is going to target me because HE gave snake face a part of the Prophecy does not suddenly absolve him of all the murders, rapes and tortures sessions he willingly took part in before and after he supposedly became your spy."

"Harry, Professor Snape…" Dumbledore began in an exhausted tone.

"Snape." Harry corrected. "You can call him Potion Master if you need to give him a title since I recognize his brewing prowess… but as a professor he's worse then Lockhart. At least with that fraud we didn't have to brow potentially volatile potions without the least bit of guidance. And no, telling us to read the instructions on the blackboard through the smoke and fumes that always fill that classroom does not qualify as guidance." He added when the old man looked ready to correct him. "At any rate, I needed to make an example out of someone and Umbridge practically volunteered for it."

"An example." Dumbledore repeated. "An example of what? That you are willing to kill people?" he demanded angrily.

"That I'm not a fucking doormat like you've had the Dursleys mold me into!" Harry snapped, making the old Headmaster take a step back in shock. "That I'm not going to take each and every insult and attack on my person without batting an eye, without retaliation. That I have some sort of self-respect and won't let little bastards like Malfoy insult my mother, who sacrificed her life so that I may live, whenever he feels like it without the Hogwarts staff giving him as much as a slap on the wrist. Not like the professors ever proved competent in the past couple years with all the shit that went on at Hogwarts. You'd thing that _someone_ would consider ordering the some Mandrakes via Owl rather then wait the whole fucking year for the ones we had to fully mature. Or that _someone_ would consider asking Myrtle what fucking kill her in the past 50 years. Or that _someone_ would consider asking the portraits at the scenes of the attacks what they saw!"

Dumbledore could not help but wince at the accusations. In hindsight, those suggestions sounded quite obvious.

"The bottom line, Headmaster, is that I have no desire to spend the rest of my days being insulted and attacked for no damn reason." Harry finished. "If there's one thing that I've learned both at the Dursleys and at Hogwarts, is that if I want something done I have to do it myself because the vast majority of the people around me are idiots while the rest either don't care or expect someone else to do it." He concluded. "For all that you seem to think yourself as my protector or something, in truth all you did was stash me away somewhere and all but forgot about me for nearly a decade, and at Hogwarts you were too busy baiting wraiths of Dark Lords to worry about the safety of your students. The fact that you allowed Hagrid to take four first years into the Forbidden Forest at midnight on the fucking full moon is quite telling."

"That does not change the fact that I am still your Magical Guardian, Harry. Like it or not, I am still responsible for your well being in the Wizarding World." Dumbledore sighed. "I understand that I have not been the most stellar guardian but…"

"You are no longer my Guardian, Headmaster." Harry corrected. "As of less then half hour ago I became emancipated in the Wizarding World. Usually, Emancipations would require the approval from the Wizengamot or at least the Minister of Magic. However…" he smirked "By proving that I can defend my family's honor like I did and by claiming the House of Umbridge as spoils, I am entitled to immediate emancipation. All it is required is for me to have gone through my second maturation period – in other words be over 13 – and I was able to become Lord Potter. Of course, I won't be able to personally take my seat in the Wizengamot until I'm 15 so I'll be using a proxy until then, but most of the perks such a the removal of my Trace and permission to access the Main Potter Vault in Gringotts were granted immediately." He smiled before adding "Oh, and as I'm recognized as an adult I won't be needing permission from a guardian to visit Hogsmeade… in fact, I also found out an interesting tidbit of information about Hogsmeade."

"…You found out the adult students are allowed to leave the castle as they please outside class hours, didn't you." Dumbledore stated rather then asked with a sigh.

"Yep." Harry grinned.

"It appears Severus was most mistaken about you." Dumbledore grumbled as he massaged his temples. "You most definitely take after your mother more in terms of personality. James would have done something reckless or chosen to prank someone in revenge. Your mother… well, she would have done well in Slytherin with how cunning her plans always were."

"I did tell you a few months ago that the Hat wanted me in the Snake Pit." Harry reminded him with a smirk. "And, for the record, I did not turn it down because of how Hagrid kept saying that all Slytherins are evil as per your instructions."

"…Caught on to that, huh?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Hagrid is a good man, has a big heart." Harry began before shrugging "But subtle is something he's not. Or good at keeping secrets."

"Too true." Dumbledore grudgingly agreed.

"I turned down Slytherin not because it was where Voldemort had been, but because it is were Draco Malfoy got sorted. I met the little prick on the train and he made an impression." Harry admitted.

"He takes after his father too much." Dumbledore sighed in agreement. "Narcissa Black would have easily had you easting out of her palm even as a first year."

"I'll take your word for it since I have yet to meet the woman. She sounds delightful though." Harry deadpanned, absently going through Dumbledore's, Voldemort's and Lily's memories of the blonde woman – the only Black in a few centuries that that had not been born with black hair.

"…What are you planning now, Harry?" Dumbledore sighed, deciding to leave berating the boy for his ruthlessness for later.

"In the immediate future, I plan on stalling until dinner time before making my grand return to Hogwarts just before the Evening Edition of the Daily Prophet reaches the castle. After that, I have to talk to professor McGonagall about also taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as my elective subjects. It's obvious that I need to take my studies as seriously as possible." He mussed.

"I see. That's good to hear." Dumbledore nodded, inwardly grimacing at the thought of handing a Time Turner to someone as unhinged as Harry was proving. " _Maybe I should have him share Miss Granger's? No, that won't work. The Time Turner's reserve of magic can only take one person back in time every day. If it is used by two people, even with just a few hours at a time, it will quickly exhaust that reserve and begin drawing on the magic of the users. For an adult that would be alright on short term, but for underage witches and wizards it may stunt their growth. Sigh… and I only acquired one from the Department of Mysteries. I guess I'll have to lend him mine until I can get him one like I did for miss Granger."_

Taking their goodbyes from Ollivander who rather amused by how Harry had given the old Headmaster enough to worry about in his own castle, enough for him to dismiss the wand maker's status as an immortal… for the moment, at least. He had full confidence that the old headmaster would give him a visit within the week.

Later that evening, Harry calmly entered the Great Hall alongside Dumbledore and each headed to their respective table, both lost in thought.

Well, Dumbledore was lost in thought. Harry was conversing with her ancestor.

" _Are sure it was such a good idea to reveal so much to Dumbledore. Sure, I did not reveal anything concrete about my changes and rather implied connections to the Prophecy, but…"_ he trailed off.

" _The more crumbs you give him, the more tempted he is to follow the trail."_ Kaguya replied sagely.  " _What is essential is that you made him think about what Voldemort did on that Halloween night rather what has happened to you days ago as far as your changes are concerned. He will not approach you directly, and rather research Voldemort's history between leaving Hogwarts and his return to start the Blood War. And thus find nothing of importance that affects you."_

" _Besides the Horcruxes, you mean."_ Harry reminded her.

" _Those trinkets are of no consequence."_ Kaguya snorted.  " _By the time he has discovered enough about them to start seeking them out, you will have already disposed of those he can gain access to."_

" _You mean all except the one in Bellatrix's Vault."_ Harry pointed out.  " _The Peverell Ring and Slytherin's Locket."_

" _Indeed. It will be trivial to retrieve those two considering you know of all the defenses. And even if you did not, you could simply rely on the Preta Path to drain the magic out of those wards."_ Kaguya shrugged.  " _And, with a bit of luck, Sirius Black will either die and be proven innocent so that you could gain access to Bellatrix's Vault."_

" _I would prefer if he turned out to be innocent. I may not be yearning for family as much as I did before gaining mom's memories, but I would rather have my godfather back."_ Harry sighed.  " _Also, you're forgetting that in order for me to gain access to Bellatrix's Vault either way, all three remaining Lestranges need to die so that the Lord of Bellatrix's former House would inherit their properties. Which means breaking into Azkaban."_

" _Didn't Riddle have a few potential plans for breaking out his followers should they get captured?"_ Kaguya pointed out as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table.  " _You can worry about it later."_ She concluded.

" **Harry!"** Hermione exclaimed as she all but lunged at him, pulling him in a hug. "I was SO worried!"

"Sorry about that. But I'm fine now. I'm better then I have been in years." Harry chuckled.

"Where have you been all day?" she demanded. "Madam Pomfrey said she let you leave this morning."

"Oh, I just tracked down the one responsible for what happened to me." Harry shrugged as he began piling food in his plate.

"You what?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yep." Harry nodded as began eating.

"And?" she pressed.

"I've dealt with it. It won't happen again." Harry said with a tone of finality that made her blink in surprise.

Before she could demand more information, owl invaded the Great Hall carrying the morning editions of the Daily Prophet and other mail, a brown barn owl landing in front of Harry who gave it a couple Knuts and took the paper.

"You got a subscription to the Prophet?" Hermione inquired as he opened it.

"Yeah. I know that most of it is propaganda and other lies, but I though I might as well know what kind of stuff people are talking about outside Hogwarts." Harry admitted.

It was at that point that people began muttering, looking and pointing at Harry, most of them looking shocked, others looking angry, but all of them looked at least a bit fearful.

"Hm, looks like they actually covered things pretty well on what happened today." Harry mused, trying to avoid displaying the satisfaction he felt at the reactions.

"Can I have a look?" Hermione asked, curious about why most of the Great Hall was looking at Harry with such wariness, the usual noise level having dropped considerably.

"Sure." Harry agreed and passed the paper to her before returning to his meal.

It only took the bushy haired girl a few seconds of having the paper to gasp in shock and turn to stare at Harry in shock. "Harry, is this true? Did you really kill that woman?" she asked loud enough for most the Great Hall to hear, causing them to become silent as they waited for they waited for the answer.

"Why so surprised? I did tell you a minute ago that that I dealt with the one responsible for the attack on me." Harry pointed out, the very picture of nonchalance.

"But… killing her…" Hermione said uncertainly.

"It's not like she's the first person I blasted to pieces for trying to kill me." Harry pointed out dryly. "First was Voldemort, then was Quirrell in our first year…"

"You blasted Quirrell to pieces?" Hermione gaped at him.

"Well, technically I burnt him to ashes, but he was still reduced to pieced when it was all said and done." Harry shrugged. "And last year I completely destroyed the Heir of Slytherin, but as he did not have a physical body…" he trailed off. "So, as you can see, it's kinda my thing to retaliate with lethal power to attempts on my life."

"Well… I suppose that's… reasonable?" Hermione muttered.

In the meantime, a good number of students that had been antagonistic towards Harry in the past couple years had began to pale drastically and began frantically planning on staying the hell away from him less they might provoke his wrath. Most of them, anyway. Both Snape and Malfoy were sneering at him, barely refraining from commenting out loud due to Dumbledore's presence.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was barely keeping an eye on the proceedings as it was pretty much he and Harry had predicted. Instead, he was thinking about what he knew of Tom Riddle's origins as he tried to plan where to seek out more information on him.

But what was truly weighting down on him was what Madam Bones had told him during their brief chat… that Harry was supposedly following in his footsteps in making a fearsome reputation for himself.

" _Is that how the boy truly sees me? A ruthless tyrant that gives people reasons to fear him so that I may dominate them?"_ the Headmaster wondered worriedly. " _And is he the only one? I knew that most people that met me respected me for my victory over Gelert… but could they actually fear me?"_

The old man would have wanted to dismiss that thought… but in truth, it had not been the first time it had occurred to him. Even though he had dismissed it in the past, unconsciously he had taken steps to curb his fear-inspiring reputation leading to becoming more and more eccentric, his outward personality becoming childish at times even when taken together with his elderly wisdom.

Around an hour later, Harry was confronted by his housemates in the Gryffindor Common Room. Almost everyone other then the first years was present, eyeing the proceedings anxiously.

"Potter, what the hell were you thinking?" Percy Weasley demanded. "How dare you kill a respectable member of the Ministry?! If it wasn't for your celebrity status…" he continued to rant.

"Oh, shut up you pathetic brown-nosed imbecile." Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled a bottle of Butterbeer from an enlarged pocket and took a sip. "You clearly don't know or understand anything about the situation, so shut up."

"Tem points from…" a red-faced Percy began angrily.

"From nowhere. Gryffindor doesn't have any points for anyone to deduct right now." He snorted. "And frankly, I don't give a shit if you plan on taking a million points from me every day from now on."

"What do you mean you don't care?" Ron demanded.

"Exactly that." Harry shrugged. "Why should I care about Gryffindor house when the vast majority of them don't care about me?"

"Harry, I don't know what gave you that impression but…" Angelina Johnson began.

"Really?" Harry pinned her with his emerald stare as his eyes began glowing dangerously. "So what _did_ you mean when you were talking behind my back, saying that they should throw a _freak_ like me in Azkaban, hm? Those were your words, a few days after the whole school found out I was a Parselmouth when I made the mistake of saving that ungrateful brat's, Finch-Fletchley, miserable life. It's not like it was Malfoy's snake, summoned at Snape's instruction, that almost killed him. Blame the guy that stopped it." Harry barely refrained from sneering at the embarrassed looking black skinned girl.

"Leave her alone, Harry, she didn't think…" Alicia Spinet began.

"Like you didn't think when you accused me of attacking Hermione because I was jealous of her grades?" Harry cut her off. "Or like when many of you did the same?" he looked around the Common room and many avoided his look in shame. "You see, this is why I don't give a shit about Gryffindor House any more. Out of all of you, I can count on my fingers those that actually stood up for me when I was being badmouthed or discriminated against. You miserable bastards actually tried to censor me in my first year when McGonagall took 150 points from Hermione, Neville and I for being out of the tower after curfew… minutes after she only took just 20 from Malfoy for the same reason." He paused and took in the looks of outrage this news earned him. "Yeah, don't you just love it when she's _fair_ like that?" he asked sarcastically. "But the point is you bastard tried to crucify me for loosing those points… completely ignoring the fact that I earned Gryffindor twice that much by myself in two Quidditch matches. Hell, Hermione earned 100 points every month that year, and Neville got plenty of points in every Herbology class. And yet, how many points did Gryffindor have on the last day before Dumbledore's last minute additions? 322 points. So the vast majority of he points Hermione won that year were lost by you lot, never mind the ones I won. And you had the nerve of badmouthing me!" he snapped at them, causing the ones that lost points more often to shift awkwardly.

"And then, last year, you accused me of attacking Muggle-born, completely ignoring that there was solid proof that I was elsewhere during the attacks… and they I'm a half-blood with a _Muggle-born mother_." Harry spat. "With few exceptions, all of Gryffindor House turned their back on me, sometimes even cursing me in the back in the hallways. Yes, I'm talking to you two, McLaggen and Towler." He glared at the two older boys as he began emitting a low killing intent, his eyes burning with emerald flames. "But I should thank you, the experience taught me an important lesson about the Wizarding World: I'm surrounded by idiocy and incompetence, with a rare few actually using their brains, and if I wand something done I can't rely on you, the professors or the Ministry. If I want something done, I have to do it myself. So with this, I give you your only warning. The nice Harry Potter that tolerated your shit in the past couple years is gone. Mess with me and I'll mess you up. Try to curse me and you'll spend a few months in St. Mungo's. Attack me seriously… well, I'll make what happened to Umbridge and Quirrell seem pleasant. My kiddy gloves have come off… and I burnt them to a crisp so that I would never be tempted to play nice with you lot again. Attack me and you will feel the full wrath of the House of Potter." Harry concluded as he got up from his seat and headed up to the Third Year Boys Dorm Room, the crowd parting like the Red Sea before him.

" _Well done, that was an excellent performance. I could almost feel the fear radiating from some of them."_ Kaguya praised.  " _With this, your dominance in Gryffindor Tower will go rather smoothly. A few fools will likely attack you to test your patience, but make examples of them and the rest shall leave you alone."_

" _I sure hope so. I would hate to have to watch my back every second of the day. I still have to sleep up here."_ Harry remarked.

" _I'm sure that arrangements could be made if necessary."_ Kaguya assured him.

The next morning, the Gryffindors were treating Harry carefully, making sure not to get in his way or offend him in some way. The only ones acting like normal were Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Neville, the later having been quietly assured by Harry late that night after their dorm mates had fallen asleep that he was counted amongst those he had not hard feelings for.

"Hermione." Ron began, frowning as he looked over her shoulder "They've messed up your timetable. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." The bushy haired girl assured him.

"But look." said Ron, laughing, "See this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And – " Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look – underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then…"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But…"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, Ron." Harry agreed. "Other then Muggle Studies, my schedule is the same." He paused and gave Hermione a confused look. "Why are you taking that anyway? You're Muggle-born."

"But it's fascinating to learn about it from a Wizarding point of view…" Hermione insisted.

"It's outdated by around a century or so, and the professor can't even pronounce 'electricity' right." Harry deadpanned. "It's a complete waste of time. Just ask anyone taking the course."

"…Fine, I'll ask around." Hermione agreed.

Truth be told, Harry didn't really need to attend classes any more. Not because of Voldemort's, his mother's or even Dumbledore's memories. No, those were merely the memory set most valuable to him for more personal reasons. It was because of the memory sets of all Hogwarts professors other then Trelawney, Hagrid, Lupin and Flitwick whom had donated their magic to his recovery while believing he was suffering from Magical Exhaustion when it was just the opposite. And the only reasons why those four had not contributed was due to Trelawney being passed out from dinking sherry while the other three were not fully human and thus deemed unsafe to transfer their magic to a child. There was little known about Lycanthropy as it was, and they weren't taking chances regardless how much Lupin wanted to help Harry.

As such, he now knew all the course material in all but Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Divination and Care for Magical Creatures, as well as all the necessary tricks in leaning the spells, what to look for when the spells fail and how to fix various mistakes.

It goes without saying that he had the full intention of acquiring Flitwick's and Hagrid's memories, as while the half-giant was not the most educated person around, his experience with the many creatures in the Forbidden Forest was invaluable… especially with how he kept running into dangerous creatures, like the Cerberus, the Troll, the Basilisk…

" _I'm not touching Lupin though."_ He scowled. " _While his knowledge of dark creatures is supposedly vast, and I am a bit curious in what hole he secluded himself, I don't want to risk being infected with Lycanthropy."_

" _With your genes and magic power, I am confident you could overpower that curse. But I agree, why take risks?"_ Kaguya remarked.

" _Personally, the thing I'm most interested in right now is whether Trelawney actually remembers the prophecies she makes."_ Harry shot back as he began heading for the North Tower where the Divination class was being held.

An hour later, he excused himself to the loo and used Dumbledore's Time Turner to turn back time for a couple hours, headed to the Room of Requirement… and burnt out a couple more wands while practicing his spells… or rather taking out his irritation on the humiliation that the class had been.

It wasn't something he did or failed to do, no, it was all Trelawney and her idiotic and random predictions. And, to top it all, it turns out that Trelawney did NOT remember her prophecies.

"And the worst thing is that I can't drop it, since that would mean returning Dumbledore's Time Turner!" he fumed.

" _Look on the bright side."_ Kaguya urged him in a decisively non-supportive tone.  " _You're going to have your death predicted on a regular basis when you're the only one in the castle beside the phoenix that doesn't have to worry about it."_

"I'm sure Dumbledore is finding this absolutely hilarious." Harry sighed as decided to check on his wand before heading to his Arithmancy class.

He had stored it in the Room of Requirement since it would draw attention of the unpleasant kind if his dorm mates found his wand soaking in blood, even if it was his own. The fact that his blood had been turned decisively darker in color by his transformation also contributed to this decision. Since the only other hidden location he could currently access was the Chamber of Secrets, he had not hesitating in choosing the ever-changing room on the seventh floor over it.

From what he could sense and see with his two Dojutsu, the Holly wood his wand was made of had been revitalized and was not alive… though no longer strictly holly wood. In fact, from what Kaguya could tell, the wood had slowly began changing into what she recognized as wood produced by the Mokuton.

She decided not to tell Harry right now that if the transformation continued at this rate his wand would become something akin to a pseudo-Shinju branch. Which would, most likely, be ideal for channeling Harry's powerful magic.

Nodding in satisfaction, he headed out and using a few secret passages he quickly arrived to the Arithmancy classroom, being the first student there in fact. As such, he was the only one to see Septima Vector leaning to pick up the rolls of parchment that had somehow ended up on the floor. And, more importantly to him, he saw her fabulous breasts held by a lacy black bra through the opening presented by the few upper buttons of her white shirt she currently had undone.

It was at that point that suddenly all the personal memories of this particular magic donor that he had all but suppressed out of respect for privacy were suddenly accessed making him fully aware that Septima Vector was a total babe at her 24 years, with lightly tan skin, luscious black hair and seductive violet eyes, and a body to die for under those unflattering robes… he was also suddenly aware of the stiffening of a part of his lower body when the woman gave him a beautiful smile when he began helping her.

" _It looks someone was finally hit by puberty in full force."_ Kaguya remarked in amusement as Harry eventually turned away from the professor and headed to take a seat.

" _It's not like… what the hell, why am I bothering to deny it?"_ Harry decided  " _It's not like you can't read my thoughts. So yeah, I find her attractive. Very attractive. She's one of the most beautiful women I've even met."_

" _Oh, what about me?"_ Kaguya seemed to pout a bit.

" _You're dead. And you're related to me."_ Harry pointed out.

A few seconds later his vision was assaulted of multiple memory flashes of a gorgeous naked woman… with red hair and emerald eyes.

He was trapped between embarrassment and mortification at finding himself being aroused by his mothers body… who was also dead and related to him.

" _You've made your point."_ He swallowed thickly and caught a pleased glint in Vector's purple eyes, his mind quickly replaying what his eyes had recorded while Kaguya was messing with him and he viewed the image of Vector bending over to pick up a quill she had dropped and in the process gave him a wonderful image of her behind.  " _I'll admit that your clothing is really… well, it really hides your figure."_ He shrugged.

" _Hm."_ She answered as at the sounds of approaching chatter Vector fully buttoned up her shirt and put on her outer robes.

" _Like that."_ He mentally grunted as the rest of the class entered, with Hermione trailing behind after them.

The bushy haired girl quickly made her way over to sit on Harry's right as the other students began to group themselves in pairs as well.

"Group yourselves in threes and fours." Vector spoke up without even paying much attention to them as she grabbed her class roll.

She likely had to give the same advice to every third year class. As such, Susan Bones ended up sitting on his left

"Well then, welcome to your first Arithmancy class." The professor spoke once the bell rang and the classroom door closed. "My name is Septima Vector and I will be your professor in this class." She introduced herself before she began giving them an introduction to Arithmancy.

" _Well, let's see where this goes."_ Harry thought as he gave the professor a confident smirk as his eyes burned emerald for a few seconds when he met her gaze, earning a small smile from her.

 **A.N.: Well, another chapter done. I'll be taking a short break from this story though, since I want to catch up on my other stories a bit.**

 **Regarding this chapter, specifically, the last part, I will say this now: I have no planned pairings right now. Vector could end anywhere between his worst enemy and his loyal love slave. I honestly have no real plans for her right now beyond a few scenes, but that can and will most likely change.**

 **But yes, at the moment Harry is in a hot-for-teacher phase.**

 **Regarding Hermione and Susan who had been mentioned in the character list for this story, I have big plans involving them… later on. Honestly, there will be a lot of time skips from now on until fourth year – because, let's face it, that's where the whole plot of Harry Potter starts moving for the world beyond Hogwarts.**

 **Also, Harry can't just go take over the Ministry or the like because he literally can't: he has the power equivalent of a nuke and is just as risky to use it. His power is still not under his control and it will take quite a while to get there. He is, in a way, similar to Naruto before he graduated the Academy: plenty of chakra, nothing to use it on since his wand would blow up in his face.**

 **Also, I will keep jutsu at a minimum for quite a while since while knowing hundreds, maybe more, he has no experience with chakra. As such, he will rely on his bloodline related jutsu as his eyes act as a crutch and amplifier. That does not mean he'll pop a Truth-Seeking Ball and trounce everyone who pisses him off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Difficulties and Solutions**

 _October 31st_

"Don't. Just don't say it." Harry muttered under his breath as he slid on a stool at the Hog's Head and waited for Aberforth to reach him and take his order.

" _Okay, I won't say that you're abysmal at Ninjutsu."_ Kaguya shot back.

" _Why thank you, that makes me feel loads better."_ Harry sarcastically replied before saying out loud to Aberforth "A glass of Blishen's Fire Cinnamon Flavored Whisky." Harry said as he pushed ten sickles towards the bartender.

A month before, such a request had earned the ire of the old bar owner. Now, with him fully aware that Harry was legally an adult and perfectly capable of handling a few glasses of even the more potent beverages, Aberforth was perfectly willing of serving the young immortal a less potent Whisky.

As he nursed his drink, Harry turned inwards to address his tenant.

" _Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what can I do to solve this problem."_ Harry sighed.

The 'problem', as he so delicately put it, was his utter inability of casting most Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Some worked, some not so well. The first problem he had discovered was his chakra control, which he had addressed through a few weeks of continuous chakra control exercises, from Leaf Floating to Water Walking.

Then, he had flung himself into learning Ninjutsu once more… only to once again fail – miserably at that. A bit of research revealed that while his chakra reserves were above that of an average Kage, close to the Ichibi's in fact, most of it was Yin chakra… which made sense since he and Kaguya had agreed that Magic was in essence Yin Chakra with just a bit of Yang Chakra mixed in. Of course, he had more Yang Chakra then the average Wizard considering his transformation and inheritance of his mother's entire life force, about ten to twelve times as much, but it was still less then 5% of his current total reserves.

So, with a heavy heart, he had decided to put off his Ninjutsu training until he had built up his Yang Chakra reserved a bit more. So he turned his entire focus on Genjutsu… and once again was having immense difficulties. But it was unlike before.

Now, some Genjutsu worked perfectly, others not at all. And he had no idea why. It was not like he needed a specific elemental affinity for them – which he already had for all elements due to the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ – so…

" _Why the hell do I keep screwing up?"_ he sighed as he downed the rest of his drink.

" _Well, as you are the first wizard to learn jutsu ever, as far as I know, I can't say with certainty, but…"_ Kaguya mussed  " _The think I noticed was that you succeeded in jutsu that required certain hand-seals while those that required others failed."_

" _Go on."_ Harry said, being perfectly attentive as he absently circulated his chakra a bit faster through his coils so that his light inebriation would pass quicker.

" _The Dragon, Snake, Horse and Bird hand-seals have always succeeded perfectly. Like you've been doing it for a lifetime"_ Kaguya informed him with a bit of pride.  " _The other eight basic hand-seals… it's like you have a block on them, like you're missing something."_

" _From the way you say it, you have a pretty good idea what that something is."_ Harry mussed.  " _But I get the feeling you are not willing to tell me."_

" _Yes, I won't tell you… for free. I want something in return."_ Kaguya said seriously.

" _Oh? And what is it? Must be pretty big if you're bargaining my progress for it."_ Harry asked curiously.

He wasn't offended, he was actually waiting for something like this to happen. For all that Kaguya was willing to help him, he knew she would eventually ask a few things in return. It was natural, after all, and fair.

" _It's not something that will harm you, or your progress. It will take some time, but not anytime soon. You will have to reach a certain level in your progress to be able to grant me my request."_ Kaguya continued.

" _Considering how vague you're being, you won't be telling me just yet, huh?"_ Harry remarked.

" _Nope."_ Kaguya confirmed.

" _Alright. I'll grant you your desire once I'm able to."_ Harry agreed easily.

He knew what crimes she had committed when she was alive, he knew that she had tried to literally cull mankind… but honestly she no longer cared. She had seen enough that she had washed her hands of mankind. If they wanted to wage wars to wipe themselves out, they could go ahead as long as they left her out if it. Moreover, he was of the same opinion.

" _Remember how in order for me to awaken even in my lowest, monstrous form, I required a chunk of each of the Hagoromo's Nine Biiju's chakra?"_ Kaguya began.

" _If you're telling me that I have to track down the Nine Biiju…"_ Harry began.

" _That would be a pointless venture, I know for certain that they no longer exist, their power has spread across the world and gave birth to the various magical species of the current age."_ Kaguya chuckled in amusement.

" _Then what?"_ Harry frowned as he gestured to Aberforth to refill his glass as he pushed more coin toward him.

" _You are not like I was, bound to the power of the Shinju."_ Kaguya explained.  " _And that is both a blessing and a curse. While you do not need the chakra of the Nine Biiju, it also means that the instincts Hagoromo has bestowed on humans by transferring some of his chakra into them when he shaped their chakra coils are missing within you. While your distant ancestors had them, over the millennia they had become so dull that they are dormant."_

" _What instincts are you talking about, exactly?"_ Harry frowned.

" _You have, noticed, of course, that the twelve basic hand-seals are the same as the current Chinese Zodiac, yes?"_ Kaguya began and at a subtle nod from him she continued  " _Did you know how many fruits the Shinju had bore in it's existence?"_

"… _Twelve."_ Harry replied, his mind working in overdrive  " _And the last one, which you ate, was one corresponding to the Rabbit Seal, or something like that, right?"_

" _The Rabbit Aspect."_ Kaguya corrected  " _Also, I did not eat it all – it was larger then I was – I merely took a few bites from it before burying it as it was customary. It was still enough to trigger my ascension to divinity."_

" _And give you rabbit horns."_ Harry added.

" _That too."_ She absently agreed.  " _But the point is that you and all wizards are not bound to the power of the Shinju any longer, you no longer have the twelve aspects all but burnt in your instincts like ninja did, needing only the required hand-seals, chakra and concentration to perform a jutsu in at least a weakened form."_

"… _You mentioned that I could use four of the eight hand-seals… Dragon, Snake, Horse and Bird…"_ Harry said slowly, reaching a conclusion  " _Dragon Blood, Basilisk Venom, Unicorn Blood, Phoenix Blood and Tears…"_

" _Exactly."_ Kaguya confirmed.  " _By taking into yourself not only the those substances but also the magic of those creatures, you have unlocked your access to those hand-seals."_

" _So… I need eight more don't I?"_ Harry mussed.  " _Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Ram, Monkey, Dog and Boar."_

" _And the more magically powerful the better. True, even a weak magical infusion will be enough to grant you access to the use of a hand-seal, but I believe that it would not be the ease with which you can use the Dragon, Snake, Horse and Bird hand-seals, which would be preferable. While I can appreciate your willingness to work hard, not taking advantage of a shortcut out of pride could be your undoing down the line."_ Kaguya cautioned.

" _True, but one the other hand… Dragons, Basilisks, Unicorns and Phoenixes are the most magically powerful creatures in the world."_ Harry sweatdropped.  " _It's why even a hair or feather from them is enough to act a the core of a wand."_

" _Luckily for you, I have already compiled a list of the creatures most suitable for you to take the needed power from."_ Kaguya smirked.

" _Well, don't keep me in suspense."_ Harry pointed out.  " _Tell me."_

" _Very well."_ Kaguya agreed.  " _Knarl for Rat, Re'em for Ox, Cabbit for Rabbit, Colchis Ram for Ram, Demiguise for Monkey, Gytrash for Dog and Tebo for Boar."_ She enumerated.

" _Hm, a Knarl is a porcupine, a type of rodent, so it will work. A Re'em will be perfect for Ox and with the properties of its blood it may help with my Yang Chakra reserves. A Cabbit… it that a real creature?"_ he asked dubiously, having seen such a creature in Dudley's cartoons.

" _It's real, native to Australia I believe."_ Kaguya assured him.

" _Okay, I suppose it's not the first magical creature the muggles learned about."_ He shrugged.  " _A Colchis Ram… as in the legend of the Golden Fleece?"_

" _Indeed. You will need to travel to Greece for this one, it's the only place on Earth where it exists."_ Kaguya informed him.

" _Well, it will be more then enough for the Ram seal."_ Harry mussed as he took a sip from his drink.  " _A Demiguise will be perfect for Monkey, and if I can gain it's invisibility powers, even better. A Gytrash… isn't that an animal ghost?"_ he asked dubiously.  " _I suppose I could drain it with the Preta Path… but will it be enough?"_

" _If it isn't, then you can use a Crup. Personally, I would prefer a Cerberus, but other then the one owned by Hagrid I don't know of any other and I have the feeling you are not too anxious of killing it and draining it of it's blood and magic."_ Kaguya pointed out.

" _Good point. We'll see how it goes with the Gytrash then."_ Harry agreed.  " _And a Tebo… yes, it would be good for the Boar seal, plus its invisibility powers could complement those of the Demiguise if I gain them… what about the Tiger Aspect, though?"_

" _Oh, you'll use a Nundu."_ Kaguya shrugged nonchalantly.

" _Oh, well a Nundu would be perfec…_ _ **are you out of your fucking mind?**_ _"_ Harry mentally screeched.

" _Is a Nundu not a good fit for the Tiger aspect?"_ Kaguya asked innocently.  " _True, it's more of a magical panther then a tiger, but…"_

" _It's also the most dangerous creature known to wizard-kind!"_ Harry protested.  " _It takes a hundred wizards to get through it's magic resistance!"_

" _Then you'll simply have to kill it without magic."_ Kaguya shrugged.

" _Without…"_ Harry paused, downed his remaining drink and turned to leave the bar.  " _I might have escaped you notice, Kaguya, but I'm a thirteen year old squishy human. The only thing I have as an advantage over the Nundu is my immunity to its breath that we've confirmed a couple weeks ago with that liquefied sample of Nundu Breath I managed to get my hands on."_

" _There is also the fact that we need to research how you will assimilate the blood of these creature… those that have blood, anyway. I doubt even your immortality would save you if drinking that blood makes you explode and splatter you all over the place."_ Kaguya added.

" _Joy, more research."_ Harry sighed.

With that in mind, he returned to the castle, catching a carriage with Septima Vector and Bathsheda Babbling, who taught Arithmancy and Ancient Runes respectively… and who were rapidly becoming his favorite teachers. True, part of it was due to them being rather attractive witches of 24 and 36 years respectively, but beyond eye-candy they were some of the best conversation partners he had access to. Given his new and intense interest in Spell Creation that required heavy use of both and the choosing of both incantation and wand motions, as well as Enchanting which required runes for long lasting magical objects, the two professors were the best he could bounce his ideas off.

One may think that with the memories of the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort he knew all he could ever, but the truth was that while knowledgeable in all fields of magic, Dumbledore's main focus was Transfiguration followed closely by Charms while Voldemort was obsessed with the Dark Arts followed distantly by Potions and even then only those of darker origins or uses.

That did not change the fact that Harry spent weeks burning into his mind with the Rinne-Sharingan the course books for all seven years plus a few other recommended books, before doing the same with all the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books in the Hogwarts library, including the Restricted Section which he had intruded with ease thanks to the parsel ward Tom Riddle had put up sometime in his sixth year when he had gotten tired of having to have to be careful of tripping any of the librarian's wards.

The parsel ward he had used basically caused all other wards in the immediate area to become dormant until the Parselmouth commanded otherwise. As such, it had been easy for him to sneak away a few books each day and return them later after he had traveled back in time with the Time Turner.

The time turner he was abusing for all it was worth. He had quickly reached the conclusion that unless he spun back 24 hour with each use his mind will become increasingly unstable not only due to having some days longer then others, but also due to lessening his sleeping time. True, he no longer needed as much sleeps as before, he could easily function with just 3 hours of sleep out of 24, but he enjoyed sleep and had no desire to give up on it for anything outside of necessity. As such, while school had been in session for just two months, for him it had been four months.

It had also been enough time for him to discover the worrying fact that he had not aged at all in that time. True, it would take a longer period of time to say for sure, but he was quite certain he would remain the same if he left things as they were.

It was one of the reasons why he was so anxious to learn Ninjutsu, specifically the _**Henge no Jutsu**_. True, it was not a true transformation, merely an illusion with a fragile chakra shell holding it together, but it was also a stepping stone to learning the _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ that Naruto Uzumaki had accidentally created due to early academy teachers trying to sabotage his schooling. The result was a true transformation, that while fragile in the beginning could be trained to be near identical to Metamorphmagus transformations, though more static in the fact that it would require a conscious effort to change shape while a Metamorphmagus could change according to their emotional state.

The bottom line was that those two professors were the only two whom he could somewhat openly reveal his knowledge to, as they had nothing to compare to, not having had contact with him before his transformation.

It did not help that he had distanced himself from Ron and to a degree Hermione as well. In the case of the bushy haired bookworm, it was due to their respective study loads, his towering head and heels over hers due to intensive training to not only learn to use his new powers, but re-master his old spells. In Ron's case, however, Harry was at time actively holding back from hitting – or, even better, cursing – the ginger bastard.

As it turns out, a good part of the blame for Harry being so isolated among his peers at Hogwarts ever since his First Year began was due to Ron Weasley actively driving them away. Hermione had been the only one who had decided to put up with him until he relented somewhat with his attempts due to her firm decision of becoming Harry's friend after the Troll Incident.

Also, it only took a few memories gained from the youngest male Weasley's magic for Harry to determine that Ron was not his friend and never had been. He had been using Harry as a way of getting some spotlight while ridding on his coattails. In reality, he was so jealous of everything Harry had, from fame and money to his Quidditch skills and talent for magic, that he actually hated Harry.

He had made this discovery in the first week after accidentally absorbing some of Ron's magic and since then had began distancing himself from the ginger as much as possible, spending less and less time in this presence and choosing to bond with Neville, who turned out to be his god-brother, as well as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He had not been entirely sure if befriending Seamus was a good idea considering that the boy had harbored some doubts about Harry's innocence in the Chamber of Secrets debacle, but he had decided that since the boy had had enough respect for him to keep his silence about it and wait for things to be resolve before taking a side, he was worth a chance.

That, and the fact that his talent of turning most spells explosive was quite entertaining.

The other Gryffindors had noticed the state of his relationship with Ron, unlike the ginger idiot who still, somehow, believed Harry to be his best mate, and all began blacklisting Ron Weasley in most social circles… which was rather easy since in response to his attitude of driving others away from Harry, Ron had become rather disliked even among his housemates.

And considering his only talents were being a good chess player and easting his own weight at every meal, it was not like anyone would particularly miss his company.

It was also quite obvious that among his siblings he was the least liked due to his whiny attitude, considering that even Ginny and the Twins chose to distance from his somewhat. Not to the extent of being strangers – whatever problems, they were still family, after all – but it was noticeable how the time the twins spent with him decreased just as the times the pranked him increased.

As for Ginny, well, she already spent so little time with her siblings besides the twins that it was not truly noticeable.

Percy… well, it was well circulated in the Hogwarts rumor mill that his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, had dumped him early in the school year. The words 'control issues', 'obsessive' and 'impotent' were also now associated with the ginger brown-noser.

" _I see you enjoyed chatting up your crush."_ Kaguya teased as he headed to his dorm to refill his stash of Butterbeer and Honeydukes candy, especially chocolate.

Harry ignored her. He simply knew better by now. After all, the last time they had this discussion, he almost ended up molested in his mindscape by Kaguya wearing what he vaguely recognized as a Playboy Bunny Outfit. Not that he terribly minded the view or her actions, thinking back, but he was an inexperienced teenager and that had seriously got his blood boiling.

" _Aw, would you like me to do it again?"_ Kaguya offered teasingly.

On an entirely unrelated note, he had not visited his mindscape since then.

" _The paste hundred thousand years seriously perverted her."_ Harry absently mussed.

" _I heard that!"_

" _Can you deny it?"_ Harry shot back before closing the mental like somewhat to muffle her response.

As usual, the Halloween feast was magnificent and as usual, he hated every moment of it, of how some of his fellow students raised their glasses in his direction – utterly ignoring the fact that it was the day he was cruelly robbed of his parents and his childhood.

" _Speaking of your childhood…"_ Kaguya managed to re-establish their connection  " _What do you plan on doing to your muggle relatives?"_

" _Dumbledore can't send me back there now that I'm legally an adult. He no longer has the authority, and I can easily afford to live elsewhere."_ Harry replied.

" _That's all true, but not what I asked."_ Kaguya pointed out, her voice devoid of humor.

"… _I will have a very satisfying Christmas present. That's all I'm willing to say right now."_ Harry ended the discussion and chose to chat with Hermione.

"Okay, I admit, you were right. Thank you." Hermione gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I needed a break from studying and Hogsmeade was totally worth it." Hermione sighed. "And with the Dementors gone, it's a nice as I've heard from the older students."

By the time the first day of classes had ended, the Dementors had been sent to Azkaban and replaced by a dozen or so Aurors. Fudge had definitely taken Harry's advice to heart. And Lucius Malfoy was definitely less then happy with Harry, if the glares Draco had been giving him were anything to go by – then again, it could be due to Harry saving his miserable life quite publicly when the idiot had insulted a hippogriff while less then a foot away from him.

Harry doubted it was enough to count for a Life Debt, especially since he had not been all that gentle when he had banished Draco away from Buckbeak, but the fact that everyone knew Harry Potter saved Draco Malfoy's life left an awful tasted in the Slytherin's mouth. And given the sneer Snape was giving him, the greasy git was having flashbacks from his own school years when he had foolishly followed Remus Lupin into the Shrieking Shack on a Full Moon and ended up being saved by James Potter.

"Good. You need to live a little, Hermione. All that studying won't be worth anything if you end up burnt out." Harry advised.

"You're one to talk. The only class you're not taking that I am is Muggle Studies, and let's face it, it's not like I need to spend much time studying for it." Hermione pointed out dryly.

"And I've told you how I cope with it." Harry shrugged. "If you don't want to take my advice, that's up to you. Be stubborn and let's see how long you'll last."

"Hmph, we'll see." Hermione narrowed her eyes in defiance.

" _By Christmas, she'll quit at least one of her classes if she keeps up the same schedule."_ Kaguya said dryly.

" _I give her until Easter, she's incredibly stubborn sometimes."_ Harry replied.

An hour later, as they approached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, they noticed that quite a crowd had gathered in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Soon enough, Percy made his way through the crowd and discovered that the canvas of the portrait had been ripped apart though the wooden frame it was on was barely scratched. Minutes later, Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived and it was revealed by Peeves that it was Sirius Black who had done it.

Using every ounce of patience and self-control he had, Harry refrained from acting and simply followed Dumbledore's instructions, returning to the great hall with the rest of the students and sleeping there after he managed to eavesdrop a bit on the findings of the professors and the Aurors. Sirius Black had not been found. That was all Harry needed to know the next morning as he headed to the Gryffindor Tower to change clothes and pick up the supplies he needed for that day's classes.

But classes were the last thing on his mind. As soon as he got in the bathroom and checked if he was alone, he Disillusioned himself and spun back to the last evening, just after he had went down to the Halloween Feast. Then, he headed down to the Common Room, activated his Dojutsu and waited.

And waited for a full half hour before a haggard Sirius Black, looking little better then his wanted poster, ran up to the Fat Lady and demanded entrance for a couple minutes before reaching the end of his patience and attacking the portrait, shredding the canvas with a knife.

As he turned to run though, Harry slammed the portrait open and shot a Stunner into the man's back, downing him in an instant. A few seconds later, Sirius Black had been transfigured into a ferret and pocketed, after which Harry closed the portrait and headed straight to the Room of Requirement.

There, he turned him back and tied him to a chair before checking him for weapons, removing no less then five small knifes from his person, but no wand was found.

" _He was probably planning on throwing these knifes if he got in a fight with a wizard."_ Harry reasoned. Then, he placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder and absorbed some of the man's magic.

It was slightly dark feeling, though not entirely unpleasant, and as he felt his _**Tenseigan**_ pulse slightly he understood.

" _The Black Family is descended from the Hyuga Clan, or Hamura's branch of the Otsutsuki. So I got the Byakugan from my father through my grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black, my Sharingan from the Peverell family through my father and a boost to it from Voldemont's magic, and my Senju genes from my mother's bloodline, boosted by her sacrifice."_ He summarized.

" _Makes sense. Black hair and pale skin is a trait of both the Potter and Black families as it was for the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans, and red hair was distinctive to the Uzumaki clan that had branched off from the Senju."_ Kaguya reasoned.

" _I see… but we can focus on that later. Right now, what concerns me is that this guy is innocent and has spent almost twelve years in Azkaban. Let's not forget that my parents' betrayer has been sleeping in the bed next to mine for over two years now as Ron Weasley's RAT!"_ he mentally exclaimed.

" _Calm down, you'll need to be calm to deal with Black. He's not entirely mentally stable right now, as you saw. He's better then I expected, but be careful with him."_ Kaguya cautioned.

"You don't need to tell me that." Harry muttered as he tapped his forehead, dispelling the Disillusionment charm before tapping Black's forehead " _ **Enervate."**_

The man woke with a start and instantly began struggling before he caught sight of Harry.

"H-Harry?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

"Yep. Me." Harry gave him a wry grin.

"Harry, you have to believe me!" Sirius began to raise his voice. "It wasn't me – James was like a brother to me and…"

"Lower your voice, mut, I'm not deaf nor do I want to become." Harry cut him off. "And for the record, I know you didn't betray my parents to Voldemort, that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper."

"H-How?" Sirius whispered in shock.

"Godfather ritual, remember?" Harry replied. "You would have dropped dead the moment you tried to sell me to Voldemort."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that." Sirius muttered.

"However, that begs the question of what the fuck are you thinking by sneaking into Hogwarts, my dorm no less." Harry glared. "I just barely got the Ministry to let off on the Kiss on Sight order and remove the Dementors, and now you pull this stunt."

"Sorry?" Sirius seemed to have regressed into a naughty schoolboy that got caught by a teacher.

"Just tell me what you're doing here, Padfoot." Harry sighed.

"Wormtail. He's in Hogwarts. The Weasley boy's rat." Sirius quickly replied. "Saw him in his rat Animagus form on his shoulder in the Daily Prophet this summer."

"…The one from Egypt, right?" Harry thought back to the article Ron sent him. "How do you know for sure?"

"I've seen his rat form enough times to recognize him." Sirius insisted. "Plus, he's missing a finger: the same one Wormtail cut off before he blew up that street after shouting that I betrayed James and Lily." He growled.

"Okay, I believe you." Harry nodded slowly before dismissing the roped holding Sirius tied up with a flick of his wand. "Now all we need to do is catch the rat and hand him in to the DMLE, preferably straight to Madam Bones to speed things up a bit, and you're a free man."

"Hand him over…" Sirius began unhappily.

"You're not killing him, he's your ticket to freedom." Harry cut him off sharply. "Besides, I'm not feeling anywhere near as merciful as simply killing him. Let the Dementors have him, hell, maybe we can arrange to put him in you old cell."

"Okay, I like the sound of that." Sirius admitted. "God, it's good to see you Harry, how you've grown!"

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "And you… look like shit, Padfoot."

"That's Azkaban for you." The man shrugged. "Could have been a lot worse. I spent most of my time there in my Animagus form – turns out that Dementors don't affect animals nearly as much."

"Hm, you've got to teach me how to do that sometime." Harry remarked.

"Well, as much as I would love to chat with you, Harry, I need to…" Sirius began.

"Do nothing." Harry cut him off. "The Professors and the Aurors are searching the castle. They won't come here since they don't know about this Room and I've hid it anyway, but leave and you'll be in Azkaban by morning. But they won't catch you tonight anyway."

"How do you know?" Sirius frowned.

"Time Turner." Harry pulled the device out of his robes to show his godfather. "I kept my ear down and gathered information tonight, then in the morning I spun back and waited for you to show up at the Fat Lady's portrait. Speaking of which, you didn't have to attack her, you know."

"I know. Sorry about that." Sirius sighed.

"There's a couple secret passages into the Gryffindor Tower that would have worked far better." Harry continued.

"…You would have made a great Marauder." Sirius declared with a wide grin.

"Marauder… that group of pranksters you and dad were in, right?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, didn't Moony – that is, Remus – tell you about it?" Sirius inquired.

"I'm afraid Lupin has been too busy feeling sorry for himself my entire life to bother even sending me a letter. I only met him when he started teaching at Hogwarts this year." Harry said coldly.

"Well, Remus is a little… sensitive about some things and… didn't you grow up with Muggles? Maybe Dumbledore…" Sirius trailed off.

"Dumbledore offered to arrange a meeting with me soon after I get my Hogwarts letter. As a friend of my parents, we could have had a lot to talk about. But apparently Lupin his inferiority complex was more important. And before you say it, I know he's a werewolf. I don't give a shit about that. What I do care is that if he couldn't bother to get over himself to get to know his old friend's kid, then he can go fuck himself." Harry said bluntly. "My childhood was perhaps worse then yours, Sirius, my aunt and uncle treated me worse then a house elf, starved me, beat me, lied to me about my parents, tried to literaly beat the magic out of me… before I for my Hogwarts letter I've been sleeping in their dirty little cupboard under the stairs even though they had two free bedrooms in the house. In that time, and even the couple years after that, I could have given anything to learn more about my parents. All I had left from them was the Invisibility Cloak that Dumbledore gave me for my first Christmas here and a photo album Hagrid put together for me just before I finished my first year. Nobody ever really talked to me about my parents beyond "they were good people" or "the were good in school", or "you look just like your father but you have your mother's eyes". That was all I get, nobody ever told me what they were like, about their lives, something more." Harry shook his head and gave Sirius a wry smile. "Sorry for the ran, it's been building up for a while."

"It's okay." Sirius whispered as he pulled him into a hug. "I won't ever let you go back to those awful people. I swear it! You can move in with me as soon as I'm able."

"Great." Harry smiled.

"Now then, since I can't leave this place 'till the coast is clear and you can't 'cause you're time traveling, how about I spend this time telling you about how I met your father and mother?" Sirius suggested.

"I'd like nothing more." Harry agreed before reaching into a magically expanded pocket and pulling out a few stacks of toast from breakfast and a couple Butterbeer bottles. "Have some food in the meantime, you look like you need it."

"Thanks." Sirius quickly dug in.

The next morning, rather then present himself for classes Harry snuck out through a secret passage with a Disillusioned Sirius and a Stunned and transfigured Pettigrew after Harry had confirmed his identity, and took the Floo from the Three Broomsticks to the Ministry where they quickly made their way to Amelia Bones' office.

"Harry, why is everyone looking terrified at you?" Sirius whispered when nobody was nearby.

"Last time I came here, I left an impression on them." was the immortal's bland reply.

Soon enough, the found themselves in the office of the DMLE Head, facing Amelia Bones… and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Oh bother." Harry groaned as he saw the electric blue magical eye of the Master Auror lock onto Sirius.

 **A.N.: Yes, I did just leave things like that. Sue me.**

 **To be honest, I was planning on working on my other stories but these pesky plot bunnies won't let me work in peace. So here's another chapter of this story.**

 **As you can see, the main plot of the Prisoner of Azkaban has just been shot, so expect new things for the rest of Harry's Third Year.**

 **And no, I'm not going to make it easy for Harry to get what he needs from those eight magical creatures. As for Kaguya's desire… well, that's after Third Year.**

 **I appreciated the reviews from the last chapter, and I hope to get your opinions on this one as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Five**

 **Convicts and Veela**

"Amelia…" Moody began gruffly as with a flick of his wrist his wand shot from its holster into his waiting hand and was pointed at Sirius.

"Tsk." Harry scowled and placed himself between the Master Auror and the invisible Azkaban escapee before turning towards Madam Bones. "I have proof of Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he was sent to Azkaban for, as wall as the culprit in my custody."

"I'm listening." Amelia said instantly, placing a warning hand on Moody's shoulder as the tip of his began to glow ominously.

"He's Stunned and transfigured into a yellow marble in my left breast pocket." Harry added.

Five seconds later Moody had summoned Wormtail and removed the transfiguration before Stunning him again for good measure.

"Pettigrew." Moody growled as he ripped off Wormtail's left sleeve to reveal the faded Dark Mark as the burned brand that was at the core of the spell. "Never trusted him."

"Gee, who would have thought?" Sirius asked sarcastically as Harry cancelled the Disillusionment charm on him.

"Sirius Black!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Hello Amelia. Nice security you have around here." Sirius grinned. "They didn't even bother stopping us on our way here."

"You can thank your godson for that." Amelia replied as she went to pull a bottle of Veritaserum from a drawer of her desk.

"Yeah, he said he made an impression on his last visit." Sirius eyed Harry curiously. "What did you mean by that?"

"He murdered the Minister's Senior Undersecretary." Moody said gruffly as he glared at Harry with his regular eye, his blue magical one staring straight at Wormtail.

" **He did what?!"** Sirius yelled in shock.

"He's being overdramatic." Harry rolled his yes. "I found out she sent a Dementor to take my soul when I was on the Hogwarts Express. So as soon as I was able, I came to the Ministry and declared a blood feud on her. Challenged her to a duel not a minute later, and then I blew her to pieces after she sent a Cruciatus my way during the duel." Harry explained.

"Oh." Sirius blinked before glaring at Harry. "Hey, hold on a second! You killed that woman for trying to kill you, but you didn't let me kill Wormtail? How fair is that?"

"It's not fair, but it's legal." Harry shrugged. "I put down Umbridge legally, and did it so she would not target me again. If you killed Wormtail, you would not longer have proof of your innocence and would be sent back to Azkaban if not Kissed outright."

"I notice you're not bothered at all by the idea of Pettigrew being killed." Moody remarked.

"That piece of trash led Voldemort to my parents' house in Godric's Hallow." Harry glared at the unconscious Wormtail. "Personally, I believe."

"Wait, you mean he was there that night?" Amelia demanded as she paused in tying Pettigrew to a chair.

"Probably. How else could he have gotten his hands on this wand?" Harry pointed out as he pulled a bone-white wand from a pocket and set it down on Amelia's desk.

"That's…" Moody stared at it in surprise.

"Voldemort's. The traitor had it in a pocket." Harry explained.

"Well, we can add that to the things to ask him." Amelia narrowed her eyes as he spread a scroll bearing a few runes on the top on her desk and placed a red enchanted quill with the tip on the paper. "Recording Start. Official interrogation of suspect appearing to be the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew. Interrogators: Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE; Alastor Moody, Head Auror. Witnesses: Harry Potter, Lord of the House of Potter; Sirius Black, Heir of the House of Black."

As she spoke, the words were inscribed on the parchment in silvery blue ink and remained glowing.

With a quick silent _**Enervate**_ Pettigrew was awake and before he could do anything his mouth was forced open and Veritaserum was administered by Moody.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"When were you born?"

"March 10th 1960."

Exchanging a glance, Moody and Amelia nodded.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"When did you become a Death Eater?"

"October 9th 1979."

"Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"The Dark Lord was winning. I wanted to be on the winning side, and I hated James and Sirius for always getting all the attention, all the glory."

Had Harry not silenced and Petrified Sirius, there was little doubt how the dog Animagus would have reacted.

"What did you do as a Death Eater?"

"I spied on the Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, and participated in a few raids in muggle areas."

"Were you the Secret Keeper of the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell the Secret to the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"How did the Dark Lord's wand end up in your possession?"

"I took it from the wreckage of the Potter Cottage."

"Were you there that night when he attached the Potters, and if so where?"

"Yes, I was waiting outside."

"Did you ever use it?"

"Yes."

"How did you use it?"

"I killed James Potter with it."

There was a shocked pause at this.

"James Potter as alive after the Dark Lord was vanquished?"

"Yes."

"Was he injured, and if so how badly?"

"Yes, he was injured. His arms were broken and his head was bleeding."

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because I could."

"…"

By this point, tempers were high.

"Did you frame Sirius Black of being the betrayer of the Potters and the killer of yourself and a number of Muggles?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I shouted in the middle of a street about Sirius betraying James and Lily, cut my finger and blew up the street behind me before taking my rat Animagus form and escaped into the sewers."

"How did you hide since then?"

"I was found by the Weasley family that made me the pet rat of their third oldest son, Percy, and was later passed down to Ron."

"Were they aware you were more then a rat?"

"No."

"Interrogation has concluded. Recording Stop." Amelia said and the silver writing turned dark blue and stopped glowing, the line of runes at the top extending and surrounding the text. " _ **Stupefy."**_ She stunned the rat and administered the antidote to the Veritaserum.

"I believe it's best to get Fudge here to see him and make a decision before one of his… ah, advisors, catches wind of this." Harry said softly yet the coldness in his voice spoke volumes of his fury.

"Aye, before any 'outstanding citizens' decide to make any more donations." Moody agreed.

With that, a Patronus was sent to deliver the message to the Minister.

" _Note to self, learn the Patronus Charm."_ Harry absently mussed.

" _You have the memories of a few people who can cast it and even that slightly modified form that carries messages."_ Kaguya reminded him.  " _The later was Dumbledore's idea."_

" _Right, he thought that since the Patronus Charm is one of the few pure light spells around, the Dark Side won't be able to use it. Shows what he knows, huh?"_ Harry inwardly snorted.

"So… what happens to me now?" Sirius inquired.

"Normally we would take you to a holding cell until an official trial takes place, but…" Amelia trailed off.

"But you were never granted a trial and thus never convicted for anything." Harry picked up where she left off. "Since the ministry only has the authority to keeps suspects imprisoned for three months before their trials, six in war time, it means that even if you were guilty right now they could not do anything to you. They wasted the opportunity to convict you."

"Pretty much." Amelia admitted.

"Wait… then how did Fudge get away with sending Dementors after me?" Sirius demanded.

"At the time, he probably didn't know that you didn't get a trial… and let's be honest, do you really think Fudge knows all the laws he's supposed to uphold?" Harry snorted.

"Also, after Mr. Potter told me about you not receiving a trial, the Dementors were ordered to withdraw." Amelia continued.

"But you sent Aurors after me instead." Sirius pointed out.

"True, but as a person who spent more then a decade in Azkaban it would be natural to consider you unstable and dangerous, thus a threat to society." Amelia shrugged.

"She means that before you can do anything you want, you'll need to be cleared by mind healers." Harry spoke up before Sirius could open his mouth again. "Let's be honest here, you'll be stuck in a hospital for a few months anyway, and that's just for the physical damage done to you."

"He's right, Black." Moody agreed. "You need a lot of healing to get back on your feet."

"…Fine. I suppose I can spend a couple months in St. Mundo's." Sirius grumbled.

"Actually, I had a different magical hospital in mind." Harry spoke up with a small smile. "A French one, to be more precise."

"Why's that? What do the French have that we British don't?" Moody scowled.

"Veela mind healers." Harry offered with a shrug.

"…Harry, you're the best godson an ex-con could ask for." Sirius grinned.

At that point Fudge walked in, stared at the grinning Sirius, screamed and fainted.

"…Damn, I'm beginning to feel sorry for Malfoy." Harry whistled in awe. "It must have cost him a fortune to make this moron Minister."

The two Ministry employees could do nothing but sigh at how pathetic their boss was.

 _November 16th_

It had taken a few day to straighten things out with the Ministry, to hold a trial before the entire Wizengamot for Wormtail – as while valid, Harry wanted things done as loudly and as publicly as possible to ensure all the Wizarding World knew of Sirius' innocence – since Sirius was legally impossibly to imprison for those crimes, the Ministry having exhausted their allotted time to convict him, but in the end the betrayer of the Potters had been sent to Azkaban a few days before, the same day Sirius had left Britain and checked into the French hospital Harry had told him about.

The public reaction was enormous, as not only was Sirius forced to stay in the hellhole that was Azkaban while innocent an over a decade longer then the law permitted without a conviction, but Sirius was the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, a pureblood of the highest pedigree in the British Wizarding World. Within hours of the news being released on the Wizarding Wireless and on a Daily Prophet Special Edition, a riot had started within Diagon Alley and quickly moved to the Ministry Atrium demanding the heads of the ones responsible for this travesty of justice.

Fudge was more then happy to provide a scapegoat. He would have loved to have two, but Millicent Bagnold's death was the reason a new Minister of Magic had to be elected, him, so he had to make due with Bartemius Crouch, his former political rival for the Minister seat. Crouch's darker history, such as his son being found to be a Death Eater – on that took part of the Lestrange's attack on the Longbottoms at that – were once again at the forefront of the newspapers and soon enough, after a rather short trial, Crouch was forced to pay Sirius close to a hundred thousand galleons as restorations and then was sent to Azkaban to serve a five year sentence. And to top it off and rub salt into the wound, he was placed in his sons old cell, Barty Crouch Jr. having passed away merely a year after his imprisonment.

The Ministry also paid Sirius 25.000 galleons for every year he spent in Azkaban past the allowed time period, and were paying for the treatment the Lord Black was undergoing in France.

However, despite all those good news, it was a furious Harry Potter that arrived that day at Clinique de Coeur, Heart's Clinic of Magical Ailments. Forcing down his temper as he walked past the nurses, and weakly returning the smiles they gave him, Harry took a few calming breaths in front of Sirius's private room before knocking and entering once permission was given.

He knew enough about his godfather and Veela to realize walking in unannounced was a bad idea. Sure, probably not at the moment – Sirius was still incredibly weakened – but he had little doubt of the possibility of walking in on his godfather getting intimate with the nurses. This was, after all, the man that had not only taken his mother's virginity months before she started dating his father – something James Potter thankfully never found out and a memory charm from Lily ensured Sirius himself forgot – but also bedded a couple of his female professors, McGonagall of all people as well, in his final year at Hogwarts. Harry had no doubt Sirius would be back to hitting on everything with a pair of breasts in no time at all.

Thankfully, today Sirius was merely going through some documents the Goblins had given him for the Black Estate.

"Hey there, Prongslet… what's wrong?" Sirius' jovial mood dimmed as he noticed the look on Harry's face.

In response, Harry tossed him that morning's Daily Prophet and was not in the least surprised by his snarl when he read the title proclaiming Peter Pettigrew's escape from Azkaban.

"How? It doesn't say here how exactly he escaped!" Sirius demanded as he quickly read the rather small article.

"The Ministry decided to do some interrogations of all the Azkaban prisoners captured during the Blood War plus Pettigrew." Harry began with a sigh. "But, since most of them are at lest slightly insane, they decided to pull the Dementors away from that section of the prison until the interrogations are over, just so that they would be more mentally stable and able to answer questions better. I'm not sure if you're aware, but while Veritaserum can bypass even most memory charms, it gives rather poor results when the target is insane. So they replaced the Dementors there with Aurors."

"And one of them fucked up." Sirius concluded.

"John Dawlish, pureblood, got this far up the ranks mostly due to family connections, the later Dolores Umbridge included." Harry spat. "The idiot decided that Wormtail would be a good target for taunting and somehow ended up screwing with the Anti-Animagus Ward placed on the cell. Also, the imbecile is scared of rats, so he jumped away when Wormtail transformed. Long story short, they didn't catch him again and by the time that idiot decided to tell someone else of his screw-up, Wormtail had managed to sneak up on another Auror, bash him over the head and steal his wand. Suffice to saw, Wormtail's escape was far easier then yours, considering he had a wand with him."

"Yeah, I had to swim back to Britain and was already weak from the Dementors. With a wand, Wormtail could have just Disaparated once he was outside the island's wards." Sirius massaged his forehead. "What is the Ministry doing?"

"Hunting him down, I even managed to get Fudge and Dumbledore to emit an International Arrest Warrant through the ICW. He could have gone anywhere in Europe by this time." Harry grumbled.

"Isn't that just great?" Sirius grumbled. "Should have let me kill him."

"Oh, shut up." Harry snapped back. "We're lucky he stayed at Hogwarts as long as he had, what with you known to be heading there. Ugh, never mind. I'll think of something later. How are you doing?"

"Better, I'm considering moving here." Sirius grinned.

"You can't live in this hospital, Padfoot, no matter how much you like the Veela." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but if not for the beautiful women then definitely for the potions." Sirius motioned to the tray of now empty potion vials he had drunk earlier. "Did you know that British potions are the most disgusting tasting in Europe?"

"Really?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, apparently, since few British Witches and Wizards actually created new potions, most of what we have are modified versions of what other countries have invented. But by modifying them yet making them work the same, they had to replace some ingredients that affected the potion the same in terms of magical effect, but changed the color and taste of the end result potion." Sirius explained. "The French did the same, though they made it in a way that almost all their potions taste good, the exceptions being the darker or forbidden ones. The downside for good taste is that the potion requires one or more additional ingredients and is thus harder and more expensive to make."

"While British potions are easier and cheaper to make." Harry nodded in understanding. "Ironic, considering that British potions are sold for higher prices then French ones. It would explain why only a few British potions are exported."

"Probably the only ones that can't be bought elsewhere." Sirius agreed.

"And your treatment? How's that going?" Harry inquired.

"Good, it's going well." Sirius smiled. "They say that I'm in better condition then other former Azkaban prisoners that were treated here after they were released, mentally at least. It things go well, we can spend Christmas together."

"That's great, Sirius." Harry grinned.

"How about your treatment? How's that going?" Sirius inquired.

"It's going well." Harry shrugged.

As soon as Sirius had heard a bit more about Harry's treatment at the Dursleys, he had insisted on Harry also receiving some treatment from the French hospital.

Of course, he did not really need any physical healing as his body was 100% healthy, the only thing prescribed to make it better was an ointment to spread over his remaining scar tissue. It did not heal, per say, but rather encouraged the pigments in the affected area to gradually change to match those in the rest of his skin, masking the residual damage somewhat. As his skin was smooth even in the scarred areas, the healers were certain that once the treatment was done there would be no sign of the scars left.

However, the main healing Harry was undergoing was mental in nature. Harry was an abuse victim. He knew it, Kaguya knew it, Sirius knew it and now his Mind Healer knew it. As such, Harry would take a Portkey every other day once classes had concluded and take a load off his chest before his assigned Veela Mind Healer.

It was not well known, but the truth was Veela did not naturally occur. They had come into existence through an experiment of magical breeding at some point during the height of the Roman Empire. The purpose of the Experiment was to create a perfect sexual partner by combining the genes of a succubus and a phoenix, using the genes of the most beautiful witches around as a medium. Suffice to say, it succeeded to a great degree, though not entirely considering the second, avian form, that all Veela could access once they matured enough.

They had the beauty and lust aura of a succubus, but lacked the thirst for human life force that the dark seductress had. In addition, their life spans and vitality were greater then witches as once they reached their prime they stopped aging and could live for up to 500 years, at least that was the oldest recorded Veela that died a natural death. Due to their phoenix genes, their held a high affinity for fire magic, Veela being among the few who could cast Fiendfyre without their deaths being almost guaranteed.

Due to their both Dark and Light origins, Veela themselves were neutral magically and tended to stay out of wars fought between those two factions, which allowed them to be among the most populated sentient magical species, just under goblins and followed closely by vampires. That did not mean that they had remained unscarred by the various wars, no, plenty of Dark Lords and Dark Wizards had kidnapped Veela either to enslave them or to use them in various dark rituals as sacrifices.

Considering that an adult Veela was at least twice as magically powerful as an adult wizard and they often lived together in their communities, one would wonder how they managed these kidnappings, but the fact was Veela were weak to water, incredibly so. It was due to the high fire alignments of both their creature progenitors, infernal for the succubus and solar for the phoenix. As such, once a Veela reached maturity, while their powers almost doubled their weakness to water quadrupled. Just getting wet with cold water is enough to reduce a Veela's magical power to a mere 15% - 20% and physical mobility to 40%.

Nevertheless, despite all this, the Alure of the Veela were just as mentally calming as the song of the Phoenix and as such was an excellent tool in Mind Healing – definitely more pleasant then having a Legilimency user poke through your mind and try altering the emotional baggage associated with certain memories. Also, Veela possessed a great deal of empathy and could tell when the patient's mind was healthy enough.

Of course, that meant that Harry had become an almost permanent patient of Lea and Jade Feucoeur, twin Veela Mind Healers, considering the incredible amount of traumatizing memories he held. As Veela rarely use their empathy since it could overwhelm them, the two did not know the full extent of damage Harry's mind had suffered not only at the Dursleys, but due to the massive influx of memories as consequence to his Dementor encounter, until after they had sworn their Patient-Healer Confidentiality Oaths.

To say that Harry was surprised when he found himself hugged by two crying dark haired women would be an understatement. To find himself cuddled up to them not an hour later as he 'regaled' them with some of his earliest memories at the Dursleys was also a surprise, but as it turned out her liked to cuddle and the two Veela enjoyed his warmth.

From what Harry could tell from the memories he had absorbed from them through their magic, a good part of their attachment to him was due to their unsatisfied maternal instincts. When they were younger, a dark wizard had kidnapped and attempted to magically enslave them. They had been rescued before he had the chance, but the girls had been traumatized and shunned male contact for decades after that, requiring frequent sessions with a Veela mind healer, which led to them taking the profession themselves. That, however, did not change the fact that they were still somewhat leery of adult men and preferred to treat teenage and younger males then adults. Due to this, they never married and more often then not found a sexual partner in each-other, leading to the twins being childless despite being 76 years old.

After going through these memories, Harry's first response was to stop absorbing their magic, however Kaguya put a stop to that almost immediately. As part of his treatment, the two almost constantly emitted their Allure and as such expended magic anyway. Whether he actively drew on that magic or let it saturate the air and eventually disperse and thus be wasted, it did not matter to the two. Therefore, he could either let it be wasted, or accept their effort and take the portion of their magic that was left in the air once their sessions were over – since doing so during the treatment would make it so the Allure did not touch his mind at all and thus wake those sessions a waste of time.

"Just 'well'?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Considering how attached those two girls were to you when I dropped by on your last session, I would say things are more then just 'well'."

"Sirius, they're more then five times my age." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Funny, I thought you were into older women." Sirius shot back.

Harry just gave him a dirty look.

"What? I promised not to tell anyone else, not that I won't hold it over your head until you're a man." Sirius smirked.

"Well, I'm more a man then you are, if what I read in your file is true." Harry sniffed.

"Oh, that's a low blow!" Sirius scowled.

"All is fair in love, war and dick measuring contests." Harry smirked.

"Including severing charms." Sirius narrowed his eyes at his godson.

"As well as stunning an old dog and taking it to the vet to get it fixed." Harry replied evenly.

"…Okay, you won this round. But it is only a battle, I shall win the war." Sirius dramatically declared.

"Hm, looks like I need to have a chat with your healer and have her increase your medication. You are clearly delusional." Harry snorted.

"At any rate, do you have any plans for Christmas? Since we're probably able to spend it together…" Sirius trailed off.

"Don't get all emotional on me, old man." Harry snorted. "Leave the planning to me; I have a few places in mind."

"As long as it's not the London house." Sirius scowled.

"For heaven's sake, Sirius, just because I wanted to access the place and stopped you from torching it to the ground doesn't mean I want to spend Christmas there." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You said you had plans for it." Sirius pointed out. "How could I know those plans are not for Christmas?"

"Sirius, the house is on top of the intersection of two reasonably strong Ley Lines." Harry sighed. "With the amount of magic that has accumulated in that house over the centuries, any rituals done there will be pretty powerful. Not as potent they would be if done in a place like Hogwarts which has four Ley Lines, but potent enough."

"Any _dark_ rituals." Sirius scowled.

"We've had this discussion before, Sirius, there is no good or evil magic." Harry rolled his eyes. "There is only magic, and good and evil wizards and witches."

"Yeah, yeah, you gave me the speech about how you would prefer taking a Killing Curse over bleeding to death and all that." Sirius sighed. "That doesn't mean I like it."

"I know, and I understand." Harry sighed. "With the childhood you had, it's only natural to try to distance yourself from dark magic. But the truth is that if you really go down to it, things like being addictive, dependent on the users emotions or having irreversible effects, which are the reasons most dark magic is categorized as such, then almost 70% of all known magic could be called dark. Whether people are corrupted or become addicted to it depends on their own willpower… and let's be honest, most wizards these days are week willed sheep."

"Okay, I can see that." Sirius sheepishly admitted.

"At any rate, we'll be spending Christmas either in France or over the pond in the States." Harry shrugged.

"I can live with that." Sirius grinned. "Maybe we can invite…"

"Not Lupin." Harry cut him off.

"Come on Harry!" Sirius moaned in annoyance. "Give the man a chance!"

"He had years worth of chances. Hell, I've been having classes with him for two and a half months." Harry snorted. "You want to spend Christmas with both of us? I'll lend you my time turner so you can do it, but I will not spend my holidays with that person. As far as I'm concerned he can continue his pity party for the rest of his miserable life."

"Okay, I get the message." Sirius pouted. "No Moony for Christmas."

"And rather then hanging out with people too busy with feeling sorry for themselves, you should look into getting some more company – of the female kind." Harry smirked. "And by that I mean other then the Veela here. I mean more permanent company, as in a date and possibly a wife."

"Oh, come on Harry! I just got out of prison; I don't want to get caught in marriage." Sirius moaned.

"Grow up, Padfoot." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your mother used to tell me the same thing, but I never yielded to peer pressure." the Most Ancient and Noble Lord pouted petulantly.

Later that afternoon, Harry found himself once again in Nr 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

He had first come there with Sirius after they had turned in Wormtail to the Ministry. Apparently, while Amelia was willing to not keep Sirius in a holding cell until the trial took place, she still wanted him in the country until everything was resolved. Initially, she intended to send him to St Mungo's for recovery, but after a bit of convincing from Harry and a reminder of how certain people would benefit from Sirius' death, she allowed them to choose their place of residence.

Both Harry and Sirius would have wanted that place to be Hogwarts, but with Sirius' Halloween stunt so fresh in the students' and faculty's memories it was not an option.

And since Harry had yet to unseal and access any of the properties he had inherited, they had to make due with one of the Black properties. And as Sirius could not quite remember where most of those were… he had to step over his pride and return to his childhood home.

Which was quite fortunate considering Harry sensed a Horcrux within as soon as he stepped through the front door. After that, it was the work of just five minutes to sort through the drawing room and find the Locket of Salazar Slytherin.

This led to an hour long integration of Kreacher, the Black family house elf, and finding out that Regulus Black was a deserter to the Death Eaters. One thing led to another and eventually Harry decided to at least try to recover Regulus' body. In part it was due to Kaguya convincing him to try harnessing the massive amount of necromantic magic that must have gathered there over the last couple decades due to the hundreds of Inferi that laid in wait beneath the waters of that lake and the Ley Line that powered the whole thing.

And now Harry was once again at Grimmauld Place, going through the numerous cursed objects in there and sucking them dry of magic. As it turned out, while the mana he gained from it was a bit darker in nature, it was quickly diluted and turned neutral by his large reserves. As such, outside of rituals that actively worked to change his body, as long as he used his Preta Path he would not to worry about curses affecting.

It was with this method that he had gotten rid of the portrait of Walburga Black. He had not initially noticed the curses layered to ensure that should someone manage to undo the Permanent Sticking Charm holding it on the wall, they would suffer for it.

"This should be enough for today." Harry sighed as he pulled his wand and cast a preservation charm on the book he had just cleansed of curses. "Kreacher, I'm leaving."

"Have a good night, Lord Potter." Kreacher wished him as he picked the book up and returned it to its shelf.

" _Okay, I think I've dragged this on long enough."_ Harry decided as he Floo'd to the Three Broomsticks.

" _Indeed. The preparations have been made, it's time to take your next step."_ Kaguya agreed.

"Time to hunt myself a Tiger." Harry whispered.

 **A.N.: Another chapter done, what do you all think of it? Not much else to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.**

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Six**

 **Ram, Ox, Dragon, Tiger and Snake**

 _November 17th – Aia, Georgia_

" _Remind me again why I'm doing this."_ Harry mentally requested as he sneaked silenced, disillusioned, scentless and under his Cloak of Invisibility through the magical city of Aia, former capital of Colchis, now transformed into a magical city similar to Hogsmeade while the muggle government of Georgia believed it to a region of unstable ruins that had been sacked and damaged by treasure hunters far too often for anything of worth to remain.

And they would be right, treasure hunters and tomb raiders had often attempted to visit the place, with the local magicals either driving them away after modifying their memories an giving them transfigured bronze jewelry instead of the gold kind they sought, or simply keeping them away via the Muggle Repelling Wards that had been invented in more recent times.

" _Because you need them. Now get to work."_ Kaguya ordered briskly.

That did not change the fact the only place in the world that bred the Winged Golden Ram was Aia, and that if Harry wanted one he had to come take it himself. After all, no matter how much gold he was willing to throw at his contacts in the black market – Russian Black Market, to be exact – it did not make any difference. Currently, there was only one herd of those Winged Golden Rams in the entire world, numbering just over fifty, and the Georgian Ministry of Magic was willing to declare war on whoever dared as much as _touch_ one of their precious Golden Fleece makers.

Entirely unsurprising considering that whoever possessed a Golden Fleece would attract great wealth. It was proven through magical research that being in contact with a Golden Fleece for at least an hour every month infused a witch or wizard with a magical luck similar to one granted by the _**Felix Felicis**_ elixir, only it lasted an entire month and only granted luck regarding wealth.

It had been the key to the Georgian Magical Community recovering from the Soviet occupation and oppression, and they were not willing to part with it.

Harry however needed it, and that was all it mattered to him at the moment. The Ram Handseal was one that generally governed over the focusing of chakra and, even more importantly, it was one half of the so-called Clone Handseal that was used in the creation of Multiple Clones, such as the _**Tajuu Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu**_ and more importantly the _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. It was obvious to him that if he wanted to make any significant progress sometime before he hit fifty he would need the training shortcut that was the Shadow Clone.

Sure, it would not help him in his physical training beyond memorizing the proper kata and developing a certain degree of muscle memory, but he had been already training his body while wearing clothing charmed to weight more for a couple months now, and the handful of nutrient potions he had been taking daily had been accelerating his physical development ever since Kaguya had suggested them at the beginning of October. As such, he was already around mid-Genin level as far as his physical development went, though his Taijutsu skills were around low-Genin level if he was generous, high-Academy level if he was more realistic.

That said, he had a plan and that plan required the world-renown Colchis Winged Golden Ram.

Which was why he had taken a dozen or so Portkeys to throw off his tail, and was currently sneaking in the middle of the night through the magical reserve, heading straight for the guard post.

There were sixteen guards on the night shift, six more then on the day shift as to discourage poachers, but Harry already had a plan on how to deal with them all. He started by using switching spells to replace the contents of the flasks each guard carried in a pouch on their belts, a precaution to avoid poisoning, and replaced the various liquids within – which varied between simple water and whiskey – with a quite illegal will-weakening potion. To finish it off, he layered powerful _**Confundus**_ charms on the flasks themselves to ensure they did not notice the difference as soon as they touched them.

After that, it was only a matter of targeting each and every one of them with weak compulsion charms, not enough to catch their attention but enough to make them feel a bit thirsty and take a few sips of the potion. He had to first target those that were out of sight of the others, then small groups otherwise they might have gotten suspicious of all of them suddenly feeling thirst.

As soon as that had been achieved, it had been simplicity itself to place them all under the Imperius Curse and have them go to the herd themselves and bring him the two Rams and one sheep he asked for. This had been essential, as the wards protecting the reserve allowed only the handlers and the guards to interact with the animals there. As in _all_ the guards at the same time. The handlers had a bit more leeway, having to act at least three at a time as they had additional oaths associated with the training they had gone through to be capable of caring for the creatures, but the guards – who could be replaced more often and whose job did not require them to interact with the creatures too often – had to act all together or not at all.

Harry had already made sure to take the memories of all the current handlers through their magic while they were away from the reserve as well as a few retired handlers and guards as he put together his plan, so he had a very good picture of the security of the place as well as the needs of the creatures there.

He also knew that implanted somewhere within each and every creature there was magical beacon that perpetually emitted an Anti-Apparition ward and also acted as a Portkey to the reserve that activated as soon as it was beyond its boundaries. That way, it was impossible to side-along Disapparate with a creature of the reserve, could not Portkey away as it would be Portkeyed back immediately, and in the off chance someone managed to make an Illegal Floo Connection to the Reserve – which was counted among the top 10 unachievable things in a former Soviet country – then the beacon would tell them where it was and who to bring hell down on.

Harry however was going to shamelessly cheat and use something the Wizarding World did not have: containment seals. Seals had come incredibly easy to him, probably due to the knowledge of the Rikudo Sennin who had millennia of sealing knowledge, practically knowing all the dos and don'ts of Fuinjutsu. And honestly speaking, if the old man could seal the freaking Juubi in his gut, then Harry should not have a problem sealing a freaking sheep in a scroll.

Of course, the seals did more then seal the two Rams and one Sheep each in a scroll. They also held them in suspended animation – stasis – and completely isolated them from the outside world. The downside of such a seal was that while it would make the security within the Rams and Sheep useless as until they were released from the seals – behind wards that blocked said security measures long enough for him to remove them – it came with the downside that it could only hold its contents for up to 72 hours, three days. After that, the seal would automatically expel its contents and the scroll would enter a recharging period during which it would need to be pumped with chakra up to full capacity before being useful once more.

That would hopefully give him enough time to transport the scrolls to the unplottable property he had recently added a few more wards to, among which were for Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey along with a Fidelius Charm with him as the Secret Keeper. The property itself was an uncharted island in the Pacific that one of his Potter ancestors had apparently crashed on during a broom malfunction and had secretly claimed for the family. The only way on and off the island was through a couple of Vanishing Cabinets, one in the recently unsealed Potter Manor and one on the island itself.

Which meant that he had three days to get to Britain undetected.

However, his poaching was not over quite yet in this reserve. He was fully aware that once the theft was discovered security would be raised not just here, but likely in the other magical reserves as well. And there was at least one more he wanted to take from Aia.

The _**Re'em**_. An extremely rare giant oxen with a golden hide, capable of breathing flames just a few steps bellow dragon fire in intensity. Like the Colchis Ram, they also appeared in the myth of the Golden Fleece under the name of _Khalkotauroi_. What the Re'em were most known for in the Wizarding World, however, was the property of their blood to grant immense strength to the drinker for a limited time. They were however believed to be natives of North America, a belief that the Georgian Ministry had been sure to keep enforcing in their neighbors so as to divert attention from their own, larger herd of them.

Harry had not doubt that they would neglect to mention the Re'em when they reported the theft. He was also quite certain that they will not allow foreign investigators in Aia's reserve regardless of how well-meaning they claimed to be. Thus they would have to rely on their own Auror equivalents to get the job done – which was quite assuring for the young immortal considering that while quite dangerous in combat, Georgian wizards were rather lacking in the more subtle fields of magic. Not that something like tracking his magical signature would do them any good, he had been under the influence of a potion that scrambled his signature while brewing the potions the guard shad ingested, and the array of runes carved in the wand that he was now using scrambled his signature after every three or four spells. Good luck tracking that.

Fifteen minutes later, the guards had fed _**Draught of Living Death**_ that appeared from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak to two male Re'em and two female ones before levitating them to where Naruto had instructed. Unlike the Rams and Sheep, the Re'em were dangerous creatures and Harry would not risk one of them setting his containment scrolls on fire, or worse – him.

But, as he finished squiring the two species he needed, Harry became a bit hesitant. There was one more species being kept here, one that he did not technically need but…

" _What do you think, Kaguya, should I do it? Should I steel a couple_ _ **Colchian Dragons**_ _?"_ Harry wondered if it was alright to be this greedy. It was one thing to steal the creatures he needed, and another to steal those that tickled his fancy.

Then again, he had already stolen an extra mated pair for each creature he needed.

" _Go ahead and take them already. If half the things these dragons are said to do are true, then they would be a great boon to us."_ Kaguya urged him.

" _I guess you're right."_ Harry sighed as he handed two extra large leather flasks filled with _**Draught of Living Death**_ to the Imperiused guards and directed them how to administer them.

The leather flasks themselves had been conjured and inscribed with a runic array that would make them disappear once they reached a certain temperature, such as that in the dragons' stomach. Ideally, their food would have been soaked with it, but that allowed the possibility of some pieces of the tainted food to remain behind, possible unnoticed by him or his Imperiused guards, thus allowing a further lead to track him. Sure, the magical signature in it was not his, but he felt that he was already leaving enough trails as it was, false as they were.

Half hour later, the two serpentine dragons and three of their as of yet un-hatched eggs were sealed away after the guards had slowly levitated them to the indicated location via steel platforms that had been slid under the serpentine dragons.

Colchian Dragons deferred from their brethren in two important way that not only set them apart, but also led to a good number of people seeing them more as serpents rather then dragons. For one, they were serpentine with only two front clawed arms, now wings and no legs. For another, they did not breath fire.

On the other hand, the had abilities that regular dragons lacked entirely.

For one, they did not need to sleep often. As long as their bodies maintained a certain temperature, they could go on without sleep for decades. It was believed that they had somehow turned their fire inwards to do this, but there had been no concrete proof either way.

Another ability was that set them apart was that to see heat, or rather in the infrared spectrum, like snakes did, which led some credence to them being closer to snakes then dragons. This gave him hope of being able to communicate with them vial Parseltongue, which was said to be possible with some dragons but not all.

The third ability was a darker one, of necromantic nature. Usually, it was rather difficult to create an Inferius, being both magically and time consuming. Using the teeth of the Colchian Dragon, however, not only shortened the process to a few minutes but also assured a superior result. The Inferi raised in this way not only were in restored shape close to the appearance at the time of death, but also had a certain magical intelligence to them that regular Inferi lacked. It did not infuse them with a soul, but rather it was similar to the intelligence of magical portraits. Unsurprisingly, they were sought after by dark wizards and routinely destroyed by the local law enforcement and the handlers themselves.

It was for that final ability that Harry and Kaguya wanted those dragons. While not even close to the versatile Edo Tensei, these _**Spartoi**_ would be enough for their needs. Someone had to look after his growing menagerie, after all, and he would prefer expendable workers over living ones like House Elves.

His work in Aia done, he had the Imperiused guards stun each other before lifting the curse he had placed on them. With that, he sneaked out of the reserve and then the city itself before activating a Portkey that headed straight to the Bermuda Triangle… without him. Harry however walked away for a couple more miles before flying on his Nimbus 2000 for another couple dozen miles. Only then did he consider it to be far enough for him to use the Time Turner and turn back a full day before taking a Portkey to Egypt.

Arriving in Luxor, Harry took to the air while activating his Byakugan. While the Tenseigan indeed granted superior vision along with other abilities, it drastically shorted the range of vision to less then a mile for even the most gifted Tenseigan user Hamura had been. Harry's could see up to a hundred meters currently, and had no plans on training to improve that particular ability anytime soon. His Byakugan however could see up to four kilometers away if he strained himself, though he rarely pushed it beyond the third kilometer at which he was comfortable.

Six hours later and approaching dawn, Harry was feeling rather irritated.

" _Come on you bloody thing, where the bloody hell are you?"_ he mentally snarled.

" _Temper, temper. Getting angry won't help you any. On the contrary, it might make you miss something."_ Kaguya chided.

" _I know, but I'm getting kind of frustrated. I paid that guy 800 Galleons for the most recent location of a Nundu sighting, which was in this area just over a week ago! If I don't find one of those bloody felines within the next hour, I'm tracking down that guy and feeding him to my new dragons!"_ Harry grumbled.

" _And to think that a while ago you didn't even want to see one, never mind get close to a Nundu."_ Kaguya chuckled.

" _Yeah, well if I… hold on."_ He paused as his eye caught sight of an oasis and then within it several potent magical signatures.  " _Bingo. I hit the jackpot."_

" _One adult and ten young ones, from two different litters if I'm right. Six in the older litter and four in the more recent one. They're all around two years old, give or take a few months. The adult though… hm, thirty, forty?"_ Kaguya mussed as she inspected the felines through Harry's eyes.

" _Something like that. It's under fifty, at any rate."_ Harry agreed.

" _Are you ready?"_ Kaguya inquired.

" _No, but I'm doing this anyway."_ Harry sighed.  " _Good thing I prepared an extra twenty scrolls. I still have seventeen extra left after I sealed away those eggs."_

" _You're taking the young ones as well?"_ Kaguya inquired surprised.

" _If I leave them here without their mother, they'll die."_ Harry pointed out.

" _You and your bleeding heart."_ Kaguya sighed.

" _ **Please**_ _don't talk about bleeding when I'm about to face the most dangerous creature known to wizard-kind!"_ Harry grimaced as he began descending towards the oasis, pulling out his wand with one hand and a silver snake with the other. Taping it once with his holy and phoenix feather wand, the silver snake was animated and seconds later dropped in a bush a few feet away from the pack. Knowing that the golem would follow its instructions to the letter, harry quickly landed outside the oasis and began pouring quite bit of magic in his wand as he transfigured the ground around the entire oasis into a rather solid stone wall. And to thing he thought Dumbledore's transfiguration knowledge would not come in handy one day.

With that done, he once again took to the air an watched as the large Nundu struggled to escape from the massive silver anaconda that had wrapped around it… up until it managed to stick its head into the Nundu's mouth and spew the liter of _**Draught of Living Death**_ stored within the construct, quickly rendering the fearsome beast unconscious. A flick of Harry's want later, and the snake shrunk and bit its tail, forming a collar around the Nundu's neck and with it a bubble around its head. Soon enough, an ugly dark purple mist began leaking from the Nundu's mouth and be absorbed into he snake, being concentrated into a liquid form and stored in an otherwise sealed compartment of the construct.

Seeing that the main goal had been achieved, Harry flew over each of the little Nundu and began hitting them with Stunners, making sure to remember how many each required as that would indicate the level of magical resistance they currently had. In the end, the younger ones took just one while the older ones took either one or two. He quickly sealed them away as waste as little of their diseased breaths as possible before doing the same with their mother once all of its current reserves of disease breath had been collected. He would have to make some collars for the little ones before unsealing them.

His goal achieved, he stored away the scrolls and activated a Portkey that took him to Russia and then took a few more to France, China, Israel, Kongo and finally to Britain, the Potter Manor in Wales, to be exact. The manor was quite large, having three stories and three wings, but compared to other Pureblood British Families it was considered average. For all that they were willing to show flaunt their wealth and prestige, the Potters had been smart enough not to make the place too big – after all, in all history the House of Potter never had more then forty living members at the same time. So no reason to have more rooms.

As it was, a good chunk of the space was taken by four workshops specially designed to safely experiment and work in four branches of magic that the Potters had applied themselves in their over a millennium of existence.

That was not to say they focused on all four of them at the same time. Rather, they allowed their efforts to be guided by public interest.

They had started with the creation of golems through Alchemy, creating numerous statues capable of movement similar to the gargoyle guarding the Hogwarts Headmaster's office, leading to taking the name of Potter due to the similarity of their work with muggle pottery.

A few centuries later, the interest for golems had began to die down. By that point every wealthy magical home had at least a couple golems at their gates and a handful of others throughout their homes. Though the main reason that the interest began to lessen was due to the golems, while powerful and difficult to destroy even with magic, were not that hard to avoid as they were stationed in specific locations.

As such, the Potters turned to warding which kept them busy and their coffers full for a full six centuries. At that point, these seemed to be a loss of interest for security, likely due to Gringotts becoming more popular and the government encouraging its people to store their gold with the goblins. That was not to say that their warding skills no longer had a market, but it was no longer big enough for all of the Potters to focus on, only the truly gifted ones.

The next field they applied themselves to was jewelcrafting and goldsmithing via alchemy, a period during which a number of Potters had apprenticed under Nicholas Flamel to make greater strides in the field, though less then a dozen were kept around long enough to reach Journeyman level, as the Immortal Alchemist had very high expectations of his pupils. It all kind of died down along with the Victorian Era, which led the Potters to their final and most recent field, which surprised Harry somewhat.

"Who would have thought that the Potters have been reknown Potion Brewers for the past century or so, with the way Snape's been treating me like the plague in class?" Harry shook his head as he walked past the Potions Workshop as he headed for the Vanishing Cabinet.

Their focus on Potions also been behind the relatively recent alliance between the Potters and the Longbottoms who had been among the major suppliers of magical plants for the past couple centuries, though it was only after their alliance with the Potters did they begin to outshine the others due to the larger demand of products their allies had.

It was also why the deaths of Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter nee Black had been a great blow to Magical Britain as a whole rather then just their son and daughter-in-law James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. From what Harry could tell, one of the reasons Dorea had approved of James' marriage to Lily, despite her general disdain of Muggle-born due to her Black upbringing, had been her incredible talent with Potions which would fit right in with the House of Potter as it was at that time.

James had, sadly, not been more then average in Potions and instead inherited his grandfather's talent for Transfiguration and later in certain aspects of Alchemy.

Harry however seemed to have the potential to excel in all those fields now that he was no longer being held back either magically by the Horcrux or mentally by his Dursley-raised mindset. With the mystery behind Snape's hatred revealed and all fear of the man washed away by the awakening of his bloodlines, he was advancing in Potions by leaps and bounds and could safely say he could pass his OWL right then and there, if only with an Acceptable.

With his imagination unbound and his focus sharpened by Occlumency and the mental Exercises Kaguya had put him through in creating his mental defenses, Transfiguration and Charms were no longer a challenge and he could already cast everything up to OWL level silently, in some cases even without wand motions.

Runes and Arithmancy also came easy to him and he had already began using both practically such as in the creation of the silver snake golem he had used to subdue the adult Nundu. And now, he would be putting to the test his Potions and Alchemy skills as he would work to integrate more aspects into himself.

Reaching the Vanishing Cabinet, he stepped through and out on the unplottable island he had prepared to stash away his new menagerie.

In truth, the island had originally been less then half a square kilometer initially, but after a bit of research an the assurance that the world at large was unaware of its existence, the Potters had put to work a few dwarves sworn to secrecy to not only build a rather solid if beautiful castle in the very centre of the island, but do so after they had expanded the island's surface more then tenfold. Harry was not entirely sure of how they did it, but if the underwater signs of volcanic eruption were anything to go by it was by harnessing the lave flowing deep beneath the ocean floor.

After this little discovery, he had spent several hours with a Kaguya-induced headache as the woman ranted and raged about how dangerous it was to mess with such things. Fault lines were mentioned at some point.

Either way, the island was at least three times larger then the Aia reserve so Harry was quite certain there would be enough room for magical creatures he had brought with him.

He started off by unsealing the Colchian Dragons one at a time and feeding them the antidote to _**Draught of Living Death**_ to wake them up from their magical slumber before the powerful sleeping potion lost effect. As he expected, the Dragons were not happy to wake up in an unfamiliar environment however that mattered little as soon as their eyes met Harry's _**Rinne-Sharingan**_. One two uses of the _**Kotoamatsukami**_ later and the two Colchian Dragons were perfectly loyal to Harry and would not harm anyone he declared off limits… such as the dozen or so house elves that he planned on taking care of the island and its new inhabitant while he was away… at least until he managed to raise some _**Spartoi**_ , at least.

The mated pairs of Colchian Rams and Re'em went through the same process, at which point he paused to created a few self-fitting steel collars for the young Nundu that would collect their disease breath before it even left their mouths, ensuring they would not be a danger to all those around them… other then Harry, of course, who was already immune. After that, he awoke them and gave them a dose of _**Kotoamatsukami**_ as well.

As he took a break and downed a Pepper-Up Potion, he mused how easy the _**Kotoamatsukami**_ came to him, unlike the Uchiha capable of it in the past. Even Danzo Shimura who was powering his stolen Mangekyo Sharingan with Hashirama Senju's powerful cells could not use it several times in a row and to such a great effect. A great part of it was due to his chakra being mostly Yin natured, with born affinities for wind and lightning. Even with his mother's potent Yang natured chakra with water affinity merging with his own and the Elixir of Immortality infusing strong fire, earth and wind affinities into him, he was still primarily Yin natured, his Yin affinity being stronger then any three of his other affinities combined. After all, contrary to popular belief, the Rinnegan did not miraculously grant is user the ability to use all elements with ease. It merely granted them an affinity for all elements, in most cases a weaker one for the elemental opposites of your inborn affinities. So normally Harry's fire affinity would have been laughable due to his inborn wind one, only the Elixir of Immortality being strong enough to change that to such an extent.

The fact remained, however, that Genjutsu – Dojutsu based in particular – came incredibly easy to Harry. And added to that, there were the similarities between the Mangekyo Genjutsu and the Wizarding World's mind magic such as Memory Modification Charms, Compulsion Charms, the Confundu Curse and the Imperius Curse. As it was, the _**Kotoamatsukami**_ could easily be seen as an Imperius Curse with the long-lasting effects of a Memory Modification Charm. It _could_ be broken with time, effort and willpower, but without proper help it could tale years, maybe even decades.

Last he heard of Gilderoy Lockhart, he was relearning to write his name.

Finishing the large dose of Pepper-Up Potion, Harry mentally made a note to either brew or buy a better version of it somewhere. The common Pepper-Up Potion could cause the drinker to fall unconscious if the drank two of them within the span of three hours, but Harry _knew_ there was a version of it out there without such drawbacks.

" _There is. A witch came up with it a century ago, but the government was afraid what might happen if the common witch and wizard could recharge their magic so easily so they had her Kissed by a Dementor. Accidentally, of course."_ Kaguya snorted.  " _I'll tell you the recipe and theory behind it later."_

" _Hm, can you look through those memories and see if she invented anything else of use? Or if there were any other people Kissed for such reasons and what were their discoveries? I'll add them to the Potter Grimoire even if I don't personally find a use for them."_ Harry asked.

" _Sure, I don't have anything better to do right now. But you do, so start harvesting those creatures."_ she instructed.

" _Got it."_ He sighed as he headed

Since it would take the most work, Harry started with the Nundu. Unsealing it from its scroll, he began by detaching its snake-collar and withdrawing the sealed vial of liquefied disease breath that it had drained from the mighty feline. As its sack was empty and it could not currently produce more due t its biological functions being frozen by the _**Draught of Living Death**_ , Harry had no problem with just leaving it there in a corner of the potions and alchemy lab for the moment.

He then moved on to the Re'em and set it down next to the Nundu without issue. Finally, it was the Colchis Ram that was brought out of the seal and this one was still awake unlike the others which had had to be drugged for safe transport. This also meant that it would be the first to die.

Forcefully opening its mouth, Harry severed a few of it's arteries from inside its neck and a few seconds later the Golden Winged Ram was collapsing as its blood was fully drained away into a previously prepared crystal container, it's body being sealed back in the containment scroll for now. As its prisoner was no longer alive, the seal could now last for months though in all likelihood Harry would unseal it within a day. Harry then repeated the process with the Re'em and the Nundu without issue.

The harvesting of the materials complete, he pulled out a crystal container containing blood from he Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets and settled it next to the other three. It had come as a great relief that basilisk blood took a great amount of time to dry, the more magically powerful the creature the longer it took. And as the snake had been around a millennium old, Harry was quite certain it would have taken around a fifth as long for is body to decay beyond use. Also, rather then be vulnerable to its own venom, a basilisk's blood coagulated on contact with the venom thus there had been very little blood wasted – just what was on the Sword of Gryffindor when Harry had withdrawn it from where it had stabbed in the basilisk's mouth.

"Now let's see here…" Harry checked the recipe once more, particularly the proper proportions for the regents. Unlike with most potions, as all the regents were liquids – blood from different magical creatures to be exact – and the quantity of potion made in one brewing could vary on the quantities involved, the recipe indicated proportions rather then quantities. "Hm, Golden Winged Ram Blood, Re'em Blood, Nundu Blood and Basilisk Blood in a 8:10:15:3 proportions." He mused. As he eyed the blood containers he decided would use the Ram Blood as the measuring stick since it was the most rare and valuable one. A quick spell told him he had exactly 4.5 liters of it. "Hm, I'll keep in reserve 100 ml so the that measuring unit will be 550 ml." he decided and a flick of his wand later the extra Ram Blood was removed and stored a crystal vial which was quickly sealed in a scroll.

Moving on, he removed a portion of the other three blood types so that in the crystal containers remained 5.5 liters of Re'em Blood, 8.25 liters of Nundu Blood and 1.65 liters of Basilisk blood.

"And, of course, the piece of résistance." Harry muttered as he cut his thumb and allowed exactly nine drops of his blood to drip into the empty cauldron – made from the shell of a large Fire Crab – before quickly healing the cut and vanishing the extra blood on his finger.

With that, the brewing began. Another reason why there were proportions indicated in the recipe was due to the ingredients not been added in their entirety at the same time. The actual brewing was this: 1 unit of Ram Blood; 1 unit of Re'em Blood; 2 units of Nundu Blood; 2 units of Basilisk blood; 1 unit of Ram Blood; 1 unit of Re'em Blood; 2 units of Nundu Blood; 2 units of Ram Blood; 1 unit of Nundu Blood; 1 unit of Re'em Blood; 1 unit of Ram Blood; 3 units of Re'em Blood; 4 units of Nundu Blood; 1 units of Ram Blood; 2 units of Re'em Blood; 3 units of Nundu Blood; 1 unit of Basilisk Blood; 2 units of Re'em Blood; 3 units of Nundu Blood and 1 unit of Ram Blood.

Of course, there were numerous clockwise and counter clockwise stirrings, wand waving and temperature changes involved, but after close to an hour the brewing of the _**Hero's Blessing**_ was over. The potion granted the drinker increased strength, vitality, more potent magic and a significant resistance to foreign magic applied externally… for an hour. Just like in comics, a superhero's power-up had a time limit.

As it was, the potion was all but worthless to Harry. He could have achieved similar if not greater effects by forcing open one or two of his 8 Chakra Gates. But he was not done with it quite yet. What he wanted was the alchemically refined elixir version of this potion, whose effects were permanent.

The downside, of course, was that a great amount of the potion's volume would be lost during the alchemic process, hence why Voldemort barely even felt the difference when he had ingested the couple milliliters he was left with when he finished making the Elixir himself around three decades ago. Then again, that might also been due to the blood having already cooled, having been harvested from Ram, Nundu and Re'em upon their deaths, for the Ram of old age and the very young Nundu at the hands of its hunters. Only the Basilisk had donated its blood while still alive and well and that was because Voldemort had bred it himself.

Harry however started with close to 20 litters of blood all put together, and once it was all done, once the Elixir had been stabilized into its final bluish-green form, Harry had just under half a liter of it. Taking it with him upstairs to his bedroom, Harry downed it as soon as he comfortably laid down on his bed and as soon as his body began to ache and his veins to pulse he stunned himself.

After all, Voldemort had believe himself above the pain caused by the body accommodating to the elixir and had ended up moaning an agony like a little bitch for the whole hour it took for he changes to happen. Harry decided to learn from his mistakes and spared himself the pain.

 _November 19th – Potter Fort, Pacific Ocean_

It was a new and improved Harry Potter that woke up that Sunday to the gentle sound of Kaguya screaming to get off his ass.

" _Did it work?"_ Harry inquired as he went through some light stretches.  " _My eyesight seems somewhat sharper and my body is rather sore, but otherwise I can't tell any differences."_

" _Well, chakra-wise your reserves increased by 60%, 75% of which is Yang Chakra and 25% Yin chakra. So your vitality has definitely shot through the roof. Body-wise, you're around 5 to 6 times stronger, faster, more flexible and more dexterous then before. Your reaction time has also increased tenfold from what I can sense of your nervous system…"_ Kaguya trailed off.

" _And I'll need to have someone cast on me to see how good my magic resistance has gotten."_ Harry mused as he undressed and inspected his body. It was a bit more muscled then before he had taken the Elixir, but it did not change his overall lean swimmer's built.

" _Pretty much."_ Kaguya agreed.

" _Hm, it looks like I developed a slight tan."_ Harry mused.  " _Should I morph it away?"_ he suggested as while not mastered, he had more then enough skill with his Metamorphmagus abilities to alter his skin tone.

" _No, I like it. I always thought you were too pale before."_ Kaguya opined.

" _You're one to talk, you're almost chalk-white."_ Harry deadpanned.

" _I'm also dead."_ Kaguya shot back.

" _Point."_ Harry admitted.  " _Well, let's test this body out."_

Three hours later, he was done with his physical training for the day and was taking a quick shower before returning to Hogwarts.

" _It turned out a lot better then I thought. I was afraid I might not be able to control my strength."_ Harry admitted.

" _There were numerous arrays in the alchemic circles you used that enforced self-control, remember. As much as I like to criticize Wizards, this particular process was rather well thought out."_ Kaguya shrugged.  " _Not perfect, mind you, but certainly a notch above the rest."_

Soon enough he was back at Potter Manor and the taking the Floo to Hogsmeade. However, as soon as he got to the Great Hall he was intercepted by McGonagall who ushered him to the Headmaster's office. As soon as she left after speaking the password so that the gargoyle would no longer block his path, Harry activated the _**Tenseigain**_ and drew a sharp breath at the sight of two silvery human chakra signatures that were in there with Dumbledore, signatures similar to Ollivander and to an extent himself. Considering how many immortals Dumbledore knew, he had little doubt who the couple having tea with him was.

"I swear, it's one thing after another." he sighed though inwardly he could barely restrain his excitement.

" _Oh, man up and go meet the Flamels."_ Kaguya rolled her eyes.

 **A.N.: I admit, this chapter fought me and I'm still not entirely satisfied of how it turned up.**

 **Before you say it, yes I know it would have been easier – and funnier – to drop a giant bolder on the Nundu rather then beating it more indirectly. However that would waste most of its body and I have plans for that.**

 **I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow and after that I'll take a break from this story and focus on my other ones for a bit.**

 **Reviews will only feed my determination and inspiration in writing the next chapters, so feel free to leave as many as you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Red Stone, Black Stone, Red and Black Eye**

Harry was expecting many things when he entered Dumbledore's office after realizing that the old Headmaster was having two rather famous guests over for tea.

The pink spell that he reflexively absorbed as soon as it was within his range, however, earned a raised eyebrow. He was well aware that unlike raw magic, the magic he absorbed from active spells contained only a minuscule amount if memory baggage, mostly restricted to the spell itself, the intent behind it and how powerful it was. He also knew that there were ways to lessen even that information and it was apparent that Nicholas Flamel had done so. If he head to guess, the wand he was using was inscribed with the same signature scrambling runes that he had used for his own poaching-wand, as he had nicknamed the focus he had used while steeling the Colchian Dragons, Re'em and Golden Winged Rams. As such, he only got the spell he had absorbed and how to cast it himself.

Still…

"A jinx that makes my eyebrows grow and tie themselves in a bow?" Harry asked with a twitching eye towards the young looking man under so many glamours that he had doubts he could have seen through them all with just his Byakugan. "Really?"

"What's wrong with that?" the man asked, looking just a step from pouting.

"…You know, I always wondered where Professor Dumbledore picked up the 'maturity' he's displaying in his old age." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And now that I found out, I'm fearing for my own sanity for when I reach his age, never mind yours, Master Alchemist Flamel."

"Ho, so old Garrick was right." the woman smiled widely, herself looking like a teenager under her glamours. "You really can recognize one of our kind on sight. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mister Potter, I have heard many things about you." She offered her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rituals Mistress Perenelle Flamel." Harry returned the smile as he took her hand and applied a gentle kiss on the back of her hand… while in the process steadily draining some of her magic.

He was more cautious then ever, draining little at a time but in a steady stream through direct skin contact before he let go not ten seconds later.

"I have to say, you look absolutely ravishing under these glamours, Master Flamel is a lucky man." he complimented her.

"Don't I know it?" Nicholas smiled as he shook Harry's hand, he also unknowingly donating some magic, almost twice as much as his wife as he chose to test Harry's strength a bit and was a bit surprised when he found it to be almost on par with his own… or at least that was how much Harry was willing to show off at the moment. "So how do you do it?"

"Well, let's just say that I have yet to see such bright silvery white auras from non-immortals, and I doubt I will." Harry flared a bit of magic in his eyes and was pleased to see that while his Dojutsu did not activate, his glowing emerald eyes were now capable of seeing magic, if in rather unrefined way compared to the clarity of the Byakugan.

"Ah, Mage Sight!" Nicholas smiled widely. "That explains it. It took me quite a while to pick up that skill, but then again it's said that it's easier when you're younger. Your internal magic not having been stabilized in a certain pattern and all that."

"Kinda like accidental magic no longer occurring and being almost impossible to use wandless magic?" Harry tilted his head curiously.

"Something along those lines." Perenelle confirmed.

"So, I take it you wanted to speak with me about something?" Harry inquired as he met Dumbledore's eyes.

"Oh, I merely wanted to introduce you to your fellow immortals." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"…He tried talking you into making me feel sorry for myself, didn't he?" Harry deadpanned toward the two other immortals.

"Pay up, Albus." Nicholas smirked holding a hand open toward Dumbledore, palm upwards.

"Hmph, fine, but I'll have you know that I am _not_ obvious." the venerable Headmaster huffed.

"Sure you're not, Albus." Perenelle patted the pointed hat Dumbledore was wearing.

"Of course. It's not like you told the entire school where the Philosopher Stone was hidden during the welcoming feast of that year. Oh wait." Harry deadpanned.

"Really Albus?" Perenelle asked incredulously.

"I told them nothing of the Stone." Dumbledore protested.

"I don't know how things were in your time, but these days telling a school full of curious teenagers that they should not go somewhere is basically an invitation to investigate." Harry shook his head. "That you told the entire staff what was there only meant it was a matter of time before Hagrid spilled the beans. I love the guy, but he would tell anyone anything they wanted to know after bottle of mead."

"Well, I admit I made a mistake with that, considering Quirrell's unfortunate condition." the Headmaster sighed.

"Unfortunate? The man allowed a Dark Lord to possess him. Willingly." Nicholas reminded him.

"Don't mind him, he's still miffed about that. He spent that whole year trying to _redeem_ him." Harry shook his head. "I bet Tommy-Boy was barely holding his laughter in."

"Tommy-Boy?" Perenelle giggled.

"He's a psychotic coward with daddy issues." Harry shrugged. "Reminds me of Snape, to be honest."

"Harry, professor Snape…" Dumbledore began.

"Snivellus sent Voldemort and the Death Eaters after my family and the Longbottoms." Harry cut him off. "I want you to go with Neville when he visits his parents in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mundo's, tell him that it was Snape that delivered the first half of the Prophecy to Riddle and his potential role in it. Then, let's see if you can look him in the eye when you tell him that Snape is in no way responsible for his parents being all but brain dead." he hissed.

Never mind Neville, Dumbledore could not even meet Harry's or the Flamel's eyes in shame.

"And you put someone like that as Neville's teacher, where the sick fuck gets his jollies by mocking him every few minutes even if at least half of the potions Neville messes up are due to his precious Slytherins sabotaging him." Harry spat. "Bravo headmaster, as expected of the Leader of the Light." he mockingly clapped.

"Well, as interesting it is to hear of Albus' many failures, the reason we're here is you, Harry." Nicholas spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk in privacy?" he suggested.

"I know a place." Harry nodded as he headed for the door, the Flamels following him.

As they walked through the corridors towards the Room of Requirement Perenelle spoke up.

"So, why are you really giving Albus a hard time?" she inquired.

"…Until that Dementor tried to Kiss me on the Hogwarts Express, the curse scar on my forehead contained a small fragment of Tom Riddle's soul." Harry said quietly.

"Ah." Nicholas closed his eyes. "Let me guess, Albus thought you to be a Horcrux and that you needed to die for Voldemort to be mortal again."

"Bingo." Harry confirmed.

"But you no longer have it, so that is no longer the case." Perenelle remarked.

"Is it?" Harry snorted. "The Prophecy says that ' _either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'_. If you want to really be anal about it, one could also interpret it as ' _while both live, both are immortal'_. Especially now."

"…I hate to say it, but young Harry has a point." Nicholas sighed. "I can actually see Albus believing just that."

"So, in other words…" Perenelle trailed off.

"He will plan to have me get killed by Riddle as soon as he returns to physical body." Harry said darkly. "For the Greater Good, of course."

"Of course." Nicholas actually sneered at that. "Well, you can be sure that Albus wont be getting any help from us with his schemes. We've already lost our youngest daughter to Grindelwald's Greater Good. We don't want to have anything to do with Albus' version of it either."

"Hold on, we're here." Harry said before quickly passing three times in front of a troll-depicting certain tapestry, causing a large door to appear.

"Hm, I believe I heard of this." Perenelle mussed. "The… Come and Go Room?"

"That's what I think the House Elves are calling it." Harry agreed. "Though I believe that the Room of Requirement is more appropriate since it can take the form the caller requests."

"Albus mentioned it to us when he was younger, though he never managed to enter it again after that one time." Nicholas looked around curiously. "Have you discovered its limits?"

"In size it can become as big as the entire castle. As for the things is provides, it can copy whatever has been in Hogwarts ever, but you can only remove from the room things that have been stored here beforehand. In fact…" Harry smirked "Riddle stored one of his Horcruxes here."

"Oh? What is it? Albus believes he used the Hogwarts Founder's artifacts." Perenelle asked with interest.

"Ravenclaw's Diadem." Harry replied. "I managed to remove the soul fragment and the extra magic Riddle added on top of the original enchantments, but I won't be putting it on anytime soon. Riddle tried it on and it almost boiled his brains."

"Ah, that's a good deterrent." Nicholas winced. "Any others?"

"Well, I destroyed his first last year, his Diary." Harry began. "And I got lucky and ran across Slytherin's Locket. Apparently he entrusted three Horcruxes to two Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and enlisted a house elf from a third Death Eater to test the defenses of another Horcrux."

"Well, Albus said the Diary was from Malfoy." Perenelle mussed. "Did Lestrange get the Locket?"

"She got Hufflepuff's Cup." Harry shook his head. "Still working on that one. But young Regulus Black didn't approve of his master using Horcruxes and retrieved it and had his house elf take it to a Black Property and destroy it. Found it a few weeks ago with my Godfather when we visited his childhood home."

"So that's four you know of at least." Nicholas mussed.

"Five, he turned a Ring passed down in his mother's family into one as well." Harry added. "I plan on going after that one soon, I know where it is."

"Oh? Need any help? I'm up for a challenge." Nicholas offered.

"He hid it when he was pretty young, I seriously doubt it will be a challenge. Plus, if he set the key in Parseltongue this time as well, I'll probably just walk right through and take it." Harry shook his head.

"Oh. That's rather disappointing." Nicholas seemed rather nonplussed.

"Well, the defenses for the Locket included a hidden door that required a blood sacrifice, a hidden boat that could carry only one person over a lake full of Inferi, and the Locket itself was on the bottom of a stone bowl full of what I believe to be the Draught of Despair that you had to drink to be able to take the Locket." Harry explained and then added as an afterthought "Oh, and if you touched the water all the Inferi attacked you."

"Charming." Perenelle rolled her eyes.

"Good thing you didn't have to go through that then." Nicholas mussed. "But if you had…"

"I would have blasted the damn bowl to pieces, taken the locket and set every Inferi that got in my way on fire." Harry shrugged.

"Good plan." Nicholas grinned.

"At any rate, we still haven't spoken with you about the reasons why we came here." Perenelle spoke up.

"Right." Nicholas' smile faded a bit. "Tell me, have you noticed anything irregular with your body?"

"You mean besides that I've stopped aging despite being in the middle of a growth spurt?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what we were worried about." Perenelle sighed.

"Well, I figured I could try my luck with aging potions and glamours until I can properly transform with my Metamorphmagus abilities." Harry admitted. "It shouldn't take me more then a few years."

"A Metamorphmagus? Well, that will certainly help you blend in once you reach a high enough age to fake your death or just disappear for a while from the public." Nicholas nodded happily.

"Be that as it may, with us publically dead after the destruction of our Stone here, it would draw uncomfortable attention to you should it be discovered to be immortal. Not to mention kidnapping attempts." Perenelle said darkly. "So we decided to lend you some aid in faking your aging process." she reached into her purse and brought out a plain slivery flask which she handed to him. "The liquid in this flask is the exact opposite of the Elixir of Youth. It's called the Elixir of Aging and for every 15 millimeters, a table spoon worth, that a person drinks, they will age a year. Now, had you been a normal human you would not have needed more then a few decades worth at most. However, both Nicholas and I have noticed through our experiments with both the Elixir of Youth and the Elixir of Aging that our bodies have the tendency to regress towards the age at which we took the Panacea. Usually, in our case means aging faster but for you it will mean getting younger toward your current state."

"We know that the Elixir of Aging will work for you, but we also don't know to what degree the effects will last due to your body de-aging rather then aging faster like we do." Nicholas admitted. "So we gave you three centuries worth just to be sure. In the unlikely case that you run out, get in touch with Ollivander and he'll be able to reach us. We would normally give you the means to contact us as well, but…"

"No, it's alright. I'm young and inexperienced. I would be a security risk." Harry waved off his apology. "Once I'll get on my feet properly, we can get to know each other better. But for now, you two will be going into hiding for a few decades anyway."

"Exactly. Which brings us to the second subject we wanted to discuss with you." Perenelle smile.

"You might not be aware, Harry but several of your ancestors…" Nicholas began.

"Have apprenticed under you, I'm aware. I've been looking into my family's history since it became accessible to me." Harry smiled. "From what I could tell, dad was quite the Transfiguration prodigy and would have done well in the Material Transmutation branch of Alchemy."

"Yes, it was a shame he was taken before his time." Nicholas smiled sadly. "I offered him am apprenticeship, but he decided that fighting off Riddle and his underlings was more important at the time. But now, I'm here to make you the same offer. In a few decades, seek me out if you're interested in alchemy. I have not had an apprentice since Albus and if I'm lucky I might get a longer lasting partner out of you." He said, appearing giddy at the prospect.

Harry could not help but raise an eyebrow at this. Glancing at Perenelle, he noticed she seemed amused.

"Is he really that bored?" he inquired.

"Not quite yet, we haven't been in hiding for more then a year and a half now. But in a couple decades…" she trailed off. "Being immortal, especially one several centuries old, means that you've either mastered your field of expertise to the point that you can no longer improve on your own, or have become proficient in several, if not all fields. With Alchemy, Nicholas has little to improve on by himself and even with me giving him ideas. I'm reaching that point with Rituals myself. Ollivander is lucky since Wandcrafting depends so much on the magical core the wand is supposed to bind itself to. That's why he's so giddy when a customer is to difficult to find a matching wand. It means that there is still plenty of room to improve for him in both increasing the compatibility of his wands and in developing his senses to recognize what wand would fit his customers."

"I see, I guess that makes sense." Harry nodded in understanding. He got that impressing from the brief glance he had taken at the memories of his fellow immortals. "Well, with Riddle around I'll be focusing on combat magic at least until he and his supporters are dealt with. After that, Potions, Alchemy, Runes, Arithmancy and Warding will be my focus. So if your offer will still be open, by the time you two resurface I will be more then happy to accept the Alchemy Apprenticeship."

"Excellent!" Nicholas grinned.

"And if it catches your interest, it has been quite a while since I had taught the art of Rituals to another." Perenelle smiled. "Now, I'm afraid we must be going."

"If you need a Floo connection, the Room can provide it." Harry offered.

"That would be wonderful." Perenelle smiled and a minute later the two immortals were off in a flash of green flames.

An effort of will later and the Room had analyzed and removed the spells the two had placed on him and the room itself. It was nothing nefarious, merely tracking and health monitoring charms, but Harry had placed to be at that he wanted nobody to know he had anything to do with.

" _So, what do you think?"_ Harry inquired as he went through the memories of Nicholas Flamel, in particular his progress in the creation and refining of a certain crimson stone.

" _I would like to say that I'm surprised, but I'm really not."_ Kaguya remarked as she viewed the same memories as he did. " _Even back in my day, the level of regeneration granted by the Elixir of Life required sacrificing some of a person's life span. And the years given by the Elixir of Youth certainly have to come from somewhere."_

Harry remained silent for several more minute as he skipped a few centuries up to the most recent advancements to the Philosopher's Stone, the Cinnabar Panacea.

" _Hm, so it requires the sacrifice of life to be able to be turned into the Elixir, the younger the sacrifice and the long-lived its species, the bigger the Stone and thus the large the amount of Elixir it can be turned into."_ Harry mussed quietly.

" _But for it to be capable of Transmutations, the sacrifice needs to be magical in nature, the stronger its magic the better."_ Kaguya added.

" _Well, now I know how whale really became endangered."_ Harry deadpanned.

" _Well, in his defense it was definitely easier to hide that he kept using them in his experiments then surface creatures."_ Kaguya pointed out.

" _True. Who would have thought though that Giants are so magically powerful though?"_ Harry remarked as he viewed a few memories where Nicholas used a Giant as a sacrifice to make a Philosopher's Stone.

" _If I had to guess, it's because of their thick magically resident skin that they can't take advantage of their magic."_ Kaguya opined.

" _Perhaps, but personally I think their near animal intelligence is to blame."_ Harry shrugged as he finally left the Room of Requirement and headed down to the kitchen to get a snack.

" _So, what do you plan on using? Giants? Dragons? Unicorns? Nundu? Phoenix?"_ Kaguya offered ideas.

"… _Fire Crabs."_ Harry eventually answered.

" _Fire Crabs?"_ Kaguya blinked.  " _Why those?"_

" _Some non-magical turtles can live over a century with ease. Being a magical variant of the species, there have been several Fire Crabs discovered to be around five hundred years old."_ Harry replied. " _Also, while a Phoenix may seem as the perfect sacrifice, in fact it's the opposite. A Phoenix can live up to a couple decades before it has to have a burning day, where it dies. Just because it revives from the ashes does not mean it has an infinite life span."_ He paused for a second before shuddering.  " _And if it DID have an infinite life span I would be creating an infinitely large Philosopher's Stone, possible destroying everything in the Universe by squashing it."_

" _Oh, right, that's why Flamel avoided doing that. Smart man."_ Kaguya blinked as he reviewed the memory in question. " _But what other reasons for using Fire Crabs?"_

" _Did you notice what happens during the creation of the Stone?"_ Harry smirked. " _As their magic and lifespan is ripped from them and crystallized, the sacrifice ages at an accelerated rate until all that's left of it is its bones."_

"… _Fire Crab shells are extremely sought after if I remember right. The bigger – thus older – the more valuable it is."_ Kaguya realized. " _You'll make a fortune on the Black Market with them!"_

" _There's also that while possessing Fire Crabs over a certain age is illegal, it's rather easy to get a permit for small ones."_ Harry admitted. " _I'll get a permit, buy a couple small ones, a male and a female, age them to a breeding age, encourage them to have a few eggs… and they lay over 100 eggs on average in a single nest. As soon as they hatch, I'll feed them all drop of the Elixir of Life that I can make out of a third Fire Crab just to ensure they are as healthy as possible and thus will have as long a lifespan as possible, before make Cinnabar Panacea out of them."_

"… _Remind me how many nest can a Fire Crab lay in a year?"_ Kaguya asked slowly.

" _Hm, it can lay up to 7 nests in a single season, I believe, and can lay eggs in two seasons – Spring and Autumn – so we're looking at around a maximum of 1400 Philosopher's Stones in a year, each around 500 years worth."_ Harry replied.

" _So… essentially we're looking at 700.000 years worth of life."_ Kaguya said in shock.

" _In a year from a single breeding pair. I can have several, it's not like it would be hard to acquire and age to the proper age."_ Harry pointed out calmly.

" _Okay, I will wholeheartedly admit that this is a brilliant plan. Just a word of caution, however."_ Kaguya said seriously. " _Do not attempt to market the Elixir of Youth or the Elixir of Life, or give any of it to others without Secrecy Oaths on par with the Unbreakable Vow, if not more strict. I've taken a look at what the Flamels dealt with due to their immortality becoming public knowledge. You do not want to go through it."_

" _I know that much even from what Ollivander knew as a third party. I'll be swearing Dumbledore to Secrecy by the end of the day."_ Harry assured her before raising an eyebrow when the Headmaster turned a corner.

"Ah, Harry, I was just looking for you." Dumbledore said in a more subdued manner then usual.

"Your guests left a few minutes ago." Harry informed him.

"Would I be too intrusive to ask what was it they wished to discuss with you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Nothing much." Harry shrugged as he continued on his way. "They gave me a temporary solution for my… height issues." he said after a small pause. "It should last me well into my twenties."

"Ah, that's relieving to hear." Dumbledore smiled.

"They also gave me an apprenticeship offer for when they finish their… holiday." Harry added.

"Ah, I remember my own time with him. Truly, some of my most interesting memories." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, I look forward to it." Harry agreed. "On another note, I'll need an Unbreakable Vow from you. Let's do it in here." He opened the door of an empty classroom and after a quick check for any surveillance spells or eavesdroppers he closed the door after Dumbledore.

The old man drew his wand and cast a few privacy spells.

"I suppose this is about your status as an immortal." The Headmaster sighed.

"Indeed. It was brought to my attention that if would best for my continued existence for only my fellow immortals to be capable of revealing such information. That way, if we backstab each other, it would mean mutual assured destruction." Harry smiled thinly as he drew his wand.

"And if I refuse?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, the tip of his wand lighting up.

Harry could tell the man was faking it, that he had no – current – plans of taking advantage of his situation, but this was an opportunity he could not let up.

One moment Harry was locking eyes with Dumbledore, then the moment passed as he closed his eyes as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan and called upon the power of the Preta Path and expanding the absorption area well outside his body, enveloping Dumbledore entirely and dispelling the passive sensory and shield charms that were part of his robe as well a the several charms on his glasses. The man barely managed to widen his eyes as the tip of his wand became unlit and before he knew it, he was staggering back as his white wand was arching through the air and landing in the open hand of the immortal before him.

On his part, Harry felt as if he had just recovered a piece of his home – or rather another piece as the same thing had happened when he had first worn the Cloak of Invisibility after his bloodlines awoke. He knew that both were of the three Deathly Hallows, but beyond that now even Kaguya knew how they were made. While the legend of Death itself crafting them for the three brothers may seem exaggerated to the average wizard, Harry was well aware of the existence of the Shinigami. And if the Shinigami was willing to allow itself to be summoned for a price as well as leave a certain Mask in the care of the Uzumaki Clan, then it was not out of the question for doing something similar to happen several millennia later.

Dismissing that line of thought for now, Harry met Dumbledore's gaze, took in his pale complexion… and tossed him back the Elder Wand. Not that it mattered, he felt the bond with the wand and knew simple possession would not pass it to the older wizard. That, and he could likely summon it whenever he wanted.

" _Hm, I'll have to test that with the Cloak later."_ He mussed.

"That will happen, and more. I've had enough suffering in my life because you thought you knew better then everyone else. I believe I've already warned you that I have taken my well being into my own two hands and will not risk it." Harry gave Dumbledore a scowl. "Now, your Unbreakable Vow please." He held his left hand out.

Taking a couple seconds to calm his nerves, Dumbledore nodded and reached out his own left hand and grasped his student'.

"Do you swear to not reveal that I am immortal?" Harry inquired as both he and Dumbledore tapped their joined hands with their wands.

"I do." Dumbledore replied solemnly as a strand of fire coiled around their arms.

"Do you swear to not reveal that Ollivander is immortal?" Harry continued and tightened his grip on the old man's hand.

"I do."

"And do you swear to never reveal the means through which one could make the Elixir of Immortality?"

"…I do." Dumbledore replied somewhat surprised.

With that final fiery strand the three joined into one thick one before disappearing as in phased into their flesh.

"I'm surprised; do you not what to know the means through which you achieve your… condition?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know that it required Fawkes to go through an early burning day." Harry shook his head. "I know enough for now."

"I believe that is a wise decision… at least for now. If needs be, you can ask Nicholas when you see him next." Dumbledore nodded in approval.

"True enough. Now I don't know about you, but I missed lunch so I'm heading for the kitchen." Harry dispelled the privacy ward.

"Ah, I believe I could do with another lemon sherbet." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Hm, they're good if a bit sour. Personally, I'm partial to treacle tarts." Harry replied.

Later that night, Harry was walking down a desolate path to an abandoned shack hidden by an encirclement of trees, a hood over his head hiding his features. He soon reached and opening and paused, his _**Tenseigan**_ glowing in his left eye while his _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ did in his right.

" _Hm, as far as the outside of the shack goes, it's mostly what we expected."_ Harry mused.

" _Except that thing, five feet away at 11 o'clock."_ Kaguya pointed out.

" _Hm, it used to be a Proximity Ward layered over a Collapsing Ward."_ Harry reviews the memory of Voldemort casting them. " _If I had to guess, they somehow strengthened so much they merged to a degree."_

" _Yes, I believe that's it."_ Kaguya said slowly.  " _This should allow you to drain both at the exact same time. That should allow you to bypass the need to make sure the Collapsing Ward won't trigged while you work on the one layered over it."_

" _Or I could simply avoid the majority of the wards altogether and get to the door."_ Harry remarked as he did just that, a few wand flicks and whispered incantations allowing him to suspend the activity of the handful of defenses he could not avoid entirely.

Reaching the door, however, he smirked at the skeleton of a snake nailed onto it.

§"Open for the Heir if Slytherin!"§ Harry hissed in Parseltongue and the skeleton was instantly animated raising its head, then giving a slight bow before assuming its initial position just as the door opened silently, the silencing ward on the door becoming active to hide the irritating screech it must have had.

Taking one step inside, Harry then tapped the opened door behind him causing the majority of the protections within the shack to become temporarily inactive. That done, he calmly walked straight into the kitchen and tapped a certain floorboard causing it to fade away, revealing a black box. Quickly pocketing it, he tapped seven spots around the opening in the floor counterclockwise causing the floorboard to reappear. With that he walked out of the house after making sure the layer of dust in the shack was not visibly disturbed by his entry.

Tapping the skull of the snake skeleton, he hissed once again.

§"Guard my soul. Lord Voldemort commands you!"§

With that, the door closed and all protections inside reactivated. Without another glance, he walked out of the small yard before removing his minor alterations to the defenses, returning everything to what it had been, before walking a distance away and activating a Portkey to Potter Manor.

"First things first." Harry quietly remarked as he walked into the house and into one of the magically isolated rooms.

Opening the box, he raised an eyebrow as the compulsion hit him.

"Well, I can say for sure now that I did gain a higher magical resistance along with everything else." He decided before activating the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ and ripped apart not only the Compulsion Charm and the Withering Curse, but the Horcrux protections and the soul fragment within as well.

Nodding in satisfaction, he gently placed a finger on the cool black stone and sent a pulse of chakra through it. He smiled when he felt the connection being forged once again… before dropping it as he held his head in agony as pain ripped though his brain, memories not only being forced into his mind by being experienced at the same time.

He remained there, kneeing and doing his best to smooth things over with his Occlumency and his Rinne-Sharingan, but at the same time he was intrigued and disgusted by how far this branch of the Peverell Family had fallen. Soon enough, it all reached its end he experienced the memories of the first possessor of the Stone of Resurrection just as he had the memories of those that followed.

Manannán Peverell, descendent of the Uchiha Clan, Immortal, possessor of the Mangekyo Sharingan, father of Cadmus, Antioch and Ignotus and likely most recent user of the _**Creation of All Things**_ , _**Banbutsu Sōzō**_ … had somehow managed to follow in the steps of the Rikudo Sennin by physically materializing the weapons of his _**Susanoo**_.

It was a little known fact – only by Kaguya, Hamura, Hagoromo himself and more recently Harry – that the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths as well as the original Sword of Kusanagi that had last been claimed by the Snake Sage Orochimaru had originally been the ethereal weapons materialized into the six arms of Hagoromo's own _**Susanoo**_.

" _ **Harry?! Harry! Talk to me, say something!"**_ Kaguya seemed to plead.

"Headache. Inside voice." Harry grunted.

" _Oh. What happened?"_ Kaguya asked softly.

"Give me a minute." Harry requested. "Teffy!"

"Yes Lor… are you unwell?" the house elf that popped before him asked worriedly.

"Headache relieving potion, please." Harry said softly and not five seconds later there was a vial in his hand. Nodding in satisfaction, he downed it and soon enough he felt the ache in his skull fading away. "Thank you, Teffy, that's all for now."

"You're welcome, Lord Potter." The elf bowed before popping away.

"I just saw the memories of every possessor of this stone, including its maker, Manannán Peverell. Take a look at it while I recover a bit more." Harry suggested as he picked up the ring and sat down, eyeing the black stone set in it curiously.

" _Well, that's certainly intriguing."_ Kaguya spoke up thoughtfully after a few minutes. " _Now, I believe I remember that Muggles depict Manannán mac Lir as the guardian of the Otherworld and one who ferries souls to the afterlife, possessing a powerful sword named_ _ **Fragarach**_ _, a cloak of invisibility and a boat named_ _ **Scuabtuinne**_ _."_

"The Cloak is self explanatory. The Sword could be compressed into the form of a wand while maintaining a large portions of its powers. The _**Fragarach**_ is also called the _**Answerer**_ and the _**Gouging Sword of the War God**_ , so having such power compressed into a wand would definitely make it appear invincible." Harry mussed.

" _And since he was the one who ferried souls to the afterlife, it makes sense that he could bring them back as well. Only he did not use a boat for it."_ Kaguya chuckled.

"He allowed the rumors to evolve like that intentionally. It's harder to steal a boat – that he could replace anyway – rather then a small stone." Harry snorted.

" _Hm, I have an idea. Find a mirror first."_ The former Rabbit Goddess instructed and moments later Harry was holding a conjured one.

"Now what?" He inquired.

" _Focus on the bonds with the three Hallows. Then, when you've fully grasped all three connections at the same time, send that magic into your eyes, both of them."_ Kaguya instructed carefully.

Intrigued, Harry did as told and after a few minutes of complete concentration he felt a strangely comfortable coldness momentarily pulse through his eyes. Snapping them open, he saw their reflection in the conjured mirror was shocked. Instead of the two differing Dojutsu he was used to seeing, an entirely new black pattern on a crimson iris was reflected. A circle surrounding the black pupil and around the circle was a triangle. It was almost identical to the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, with the exception of the 'Wand' which as not standing vertically, bisecting both the 'Stone' and 'Cloak' but rather pointed outwards… or inwards.

" _I knew it."_ Kaguya said smugly.  " _Obito Uchiha was able to temporarily lend his power to Kakashi Hatake, his full Mangekyo Sharingan, after his death though a transfer of chakra. These Hallows, however, don't actually give you Manannán's chakra but rather take yours, convert it into his, and then sends it back to you, allowing you to access his Mangekyo."_

"Should I worry about going blind since this is just a Mangekyo?" Harry asked warily.

" _No, even in the off change you do receive some damage when you use it, it will be healed by your regenerative powers. Or, worse case scenario, you'll need to use some of the Elixir of Life that you would be brewing and trying anyway."_ Kaguya shrugged.

"Good point." Harry nodded in satisfaction as he pushed more chakra into one of the eyes, the right one, which seemed to have a smaller pupil for some reason…

" _Harry!"_ Kaguya exclaimed in shock.

…and the mirror was distorted while being pulled into a small hole, quickly disappearing.

"…Did I just use _**Kamui**_?" Harry asked incredulously.

" _It certainly appears so."_ Kaguya replied dryly.

"Well, that's bloody awesome." Harry grinned widely.

So far, he had only been able to use the _**Kotoamatsukami**_ among the Mangekyo Sharingan powers, and the Deva Path, Preta Path and Human Path of the Rinnegan.

" _So, what will you do now?"_ Kaguya inquired in the same tone.

"Well, while I would love to see what my left eye does… if it's a Kamui as well and one that brings back what I sent to the other dimension… well, that mirror might behead me." Harry admitted.

" _Nice of you to start thinking again."_ Kaguya said approvingly. " _You should also consider what might already be in that dimension. For all you know it might be one of the dimensions I've created and anchored to the world, so you might end up pulling an ocean of acid or a lake of lava."_

"So I'll leave it alone for now and get back to my usual training." Harry sighed as he deactivated his new Dojutsu before reactivating his original ones just to see if they worked, the familiar vision either granted being enough for the moment even without a mirror. "With all the excitement with the Flamels, I haven't even began training to use the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. Once I learn that, I can send a clone there and when it dispels I'll know what I'm dealing with."

" _There is more then that, Harry."_ Kaguya chuckled in delight. " _Once you can safely use the Kamui, I can guide you to my own dimensions, where I have left a few scrolls and other materials before my first sealing."_

"So that's six more dimensions?" Harry grinned.

" _Actually, I made ten. You only saw six because that's where I fought the Uchiha and Uzumaki brats. Of those, five are rather close to each other and thus easier to access and the sixth, that desert one, is further away hence why I tried stranding the Uchiha there."_ Kaguya explained. " _In case you're wondering, I also have a regular ocean dimension, a forested one, a mountainous one and a grassy plain one."_

"You know, I do need a safe place for all the magical creatures I seem to be collecting…" Harry trailed off thoughtfully.

" _Why do you think I made all those dimensions for?"_ Kaguya asked smugly. " _This world was my nursery, but those dimensions were my incubators."_

 **A.N.: Well, I can say that _this_ chapter I'm perfectly satisfied with. I hope you are as well.**

 **I'll be honest with you, I was just looking up Celtic Death Gods on Wikipedia and got lucky with Manannán mac Lir. I honestly though I would have to twist a legend more to fit my purposes. Now, whether I might do something like this again in the future… tempting, very tempting. Still, I have other plans for now. It might come up later – I mean, the Japanese Regalia is all but _daring_ me.**

 **For those interested, I added an image of this Deathly Mangekyo Sharingan in my profile page. Check it out.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. If so, please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Eventful Christmas in Vegas**

 _December 24th 9 a.m. – Nr. 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Harry had a very bad feeling as he, currently aged nineteen via an Aging Potion that would last three days, stood next to his ex-con godfather as they prepared to take a Portkey to the place they would be spending their Christmas Eve and Day.

Las Vegas.

The past month or so had been quite productive for Harry, if not exciting. As he had expected, his Fire Crab to Cinnabar Panacea scheme had been most fortuitous. In fact, after reviewing everything the Flamels had in their long lives as well as their discoveries – the final and most successful results, of course, as otherwise he would need weeks to go through it all – he had found several potions, elixirs and rituals that could significantly accelerate his plans.

The first attempt at creating a Philosopher's Stone out of a Philosopher's Stone had resulted in a stone of 6781 cubic centimeters, just a bit over 452 years worth of Elixir of Youth according to Flamel's research. The Stone had immediately been dropped into a large cauldron the already had 6,781 liters of pure water in it and had been transmuted into the Brute Elixir which was the only known poison that worked against Immortals, and within the day it had been refined in 6,781 liters of Elixir of Life. And Harry was also quite happy with the huge Fire Crab Cauldron that was taller then him.

A few drops had been immediately administered to each of the dozen breeding pairs Harry had acquired through the Black Market. After a bit of consideration and some advice from Kaguya, Harry had given up his idea of getting a license for ownership of Fire Crabs as that could connect him at least slightly with the potential future flooding of the Magical Black Market with top quality Fire Crab Cauldrons.

After that, he had brewed a number of restricted or outright forbidden potions from the Flamels' and Snape' memories that not only ensured that the Fire Crabs would be able of laying the maximum amount of eggs, regardless of season, and that the eggs would be in the best health possible. Of course, this came with the step price of shortening the life span of the breeding females by around a year for every batch of eggs laid. As it was, in the month and a few days that had passed since he had started, the twelve breeding pairs had each laid eggs three times, totaling a grand total of 5508 eggs, with the estimated time left before the first batch hatched being of a month or so.

He had not even bothered trying to make another Philosopher Stone to use it for transmutations. Sure, with the use of the Stone he could not only transmute one substance or material into another without limits at the price of sacrificing pieces of the Stone, but the main use for it would still remain creating wealth… and Harry frankly did not need it. Not only was he comfortably wealthy already, but he had other means of accumulating more wealth… such as the Golden Fleece.

He had carefully harvested it from the corpse of the Colchis Ram and after treating it with the appropriate Preservation Draught he had sealed it into his body using a seal similar to those of Jinchuriki, allowing his chakra and more importantly his magic to mingle with that of the Golden Fleece thus insuring Harry would be in permanent contact with it and thus benefitting of its wealth-attracting luck.

His magical training had skyrocketed as soon as he had become proficient with the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ and he now started every day by creating as many he could – currently 26 – in the Room of Requirement and leaving them to practice all kinds of wand magic while he took Pepper-Up Blood Potion – a variant of the original recipe that bypassed the limitation of not being safe to consume multiple doses successively and placed little to no strain on the drinker's body and that had been censored and erased from history via having its inventor Kissed by a Dementor – and did his physical morning workout.

His Ninjutsu had also taken off since he could now use seven of the twelve Handseals and… oh, whom was he kidding, the real reason he was enjoying Ninjutsu was due to _**Kage Bunshin**_ and now the _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ that allowed him to move almost instantly over short distances.

He still had house elves looking after his little menagerie in the Pacific, as Kage Bunshin were simply too fragile and the Colchian Dragon Teeth, while already procured, required several enchantments layered over them under certain phases of the Moon, so he was still a couple weeks away from that.

With all the training he was doing, schoolwork and mind healing sessions, he had almost forgotten about spending Christmas with Sirius despite having promised it to the man. Out of guilt, he had altered his plans and thus they were spending the holiday in the one place Sirius secretly desired to: Las Vegas, Nevada.

The manic grin on Sirius' face, however, was giving him second thoughts.

"Now Sirius, before we leave, there is just one last thing. Here, put this own." Harry pulled a couple silver bracelets from a pocket and handed one to his godfather before fastening the other on his left wrist.

"What's this, early Christmas gift?" Sirius as curiously.

"Nope. This is insurance we won't do something stupid." Harry replied.

"Such as?" the grim Animagus raised an eyebrow.

"Such as get married to some stripper while dead drunk." Harry deadpanned.

"…I knew you were my favorite godson." Sirius grinned as he put it on.

"I'm your only godson." Harry rolled his eyes. "The bracelet will give you a shock and flush your system of all mind-altering substances. It only works once though."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sirius nodded. "Now let's go, it 1 a.m. over there! We have a handful of hours of night to enjoy!"

Shaking his head, Harry also grasped the rope Portkey and closed his eyes as Sirius tapped it with his wand to activate it. An unpleasant trip later, he got off his ass and cleaned his clothes with a flick of his wand as Sirius did the same.

"Now let's hit the casinos!" Sirius cheered as he ran off, Harry shaking his head in amusement as he pursued.

As Harry had expected of Sirius, the man had just looked over the highlights of Vegas, both the Muggle and Magical side, and had decided to hit the best places. Which in theory was not that bad of an idea when being as filthy rich as Lord Black and Lord Potter. There was only one small snag…

"Hey, Harry?" Sirius leaned over to whisper into his godson's ear after folding his hand at the poker table they were at.

"Yes?" Harry eyed him, extremely amused by how anxious Sirius was acting.

"Where are the babes?" the grim Animagus hissed.

"Probably in the casinos that have that kind of entertainment." Harry informed him before turning back to the dealer. "Call."

A round of answers around the table later, and Harry revealed the two cards the Texas Holdem dealer had given him.

"Four of a kind, Aces. The gentleman wins." the dealer declared and Harry racked in another 500.000+ dollars

"Then what the hell are we doing here?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, I followed you here." Harry shrugged. "As for what we're doing… well, I've made around 3 and a half million dollars."

"Okay, then can we go somewhere else? Somewhere fun?" Sirius pouted.

Harry eyed him and wondered if he should tell him that The Bellagio was the most luxurious and extravagant casino hotel in Vegas. Then he reminded himself whom he was talking to.

"Okay, I guess a change of scenery is in order." Harry agreed as he gathered his winnings and went to cash it in. "How about the Luxor? It has both a Muggle and a Non-Muggle side, and ours has adult entertainment as well."

"Perfect!" Sirius grinned.

Harry's bad feeling intensified as soon as they entered the magical side of the casino, but he pushed it away as he got a couple of semi-alcoholic cocktails for Sirius and himself before they hit the roulette.

Things began heating up a bit too much – in no small part due to the alcohol they kept chugging – and soon enough it was morning proper and Harry dragged a tipsy Sirius up to a couple of hotel rooms he quickly rented, both falling asleep as soon as they hit the mattress.

But it was not a regular sleep that awaited him.

"You need to be careful." Kaguya said the moment Harry opened his eyes in his mindscape.

"Hello to you two." Harry smiled weakly. "What do I need to be careful about?"

"I don't know, but you've been targeted by negative emotions since you've got in Vegas." Kaguya glared.

"That's what I've been feeling?" Harry blinked.

"Yes. And you've been stupidly ignoring it." Kaguya's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, most of the time when I try to look into such things I end up in the middle of some mess." Harry held his hands up in surrender. "I figured that if I stayed away, I might not get involved."

"That's wishful thinking." Kaguya snorted. "If I've learnt anything during my time in your head is that you'll eventually get involved, whether it's by your own accord or someone drags you into it."

"…Well damn." Harry groaned. "How am I feeling these negative emotions anyway? Wasn't that the Kyubi's thing."

"Remember that the Biiju were merely fragments of my own power." Kaguya pointed out smugly. "Even without them, I still maintained their skills to an extent."

"Ah." Harry nodded in understanding. "Well, I promise to keep an eye out for trouble. Though, in all fairness, with the amount of money I've been winning it's not surprising that some people dislike me, especially the dealers."

"Well, that's true enough, I suppose." Kaguya admitted.

"I'm off to sleep off all the booze I've drunk." Harry turned and disappeared from his mindscape.

 _December 24th 11:30 p.m. – Las Vegas, Nevada_

" _This was a bad idea."_ Harry though as he dragged Sirius out of the small Vegas Chapel where and inebriated Sirius had not five minutes ago been ready to give his vows along with an equally drunk muggle woman – who was not nearly as attractive as Sirius was likely seeing her as due to the alcohol – to a man in an Elvis outfit.

What Harry had been expecting had happened and he was quite thankful that he had linked the bracelets to inform one another when one was about to get married. That way, he had been able to excuse himself from the blackjack table and track down Sirius before the effects of the bracelet ran out.

Harry can conveniently neglected to tell his godfather that while his body was being flushed of the substances that affected the mind, to the outside world it looked like he was having convulsions. That being said, it had been easy to memory charm the woman and Elvis-impersonator and then drag off Sirius.

"You didn't tell me that will happen." Sirius whined accusingly when he finally got on his feet.

"Must have forgotten to." Harry said innocently before adding "But come on, did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Okay, I admit it was funny." Sirius admitted before grimacing "Then again, I also saw her face. Nice save."

"So, will have to babysit you for the rest of the night?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I've learnt my lesson." Sirius sighed. "I'll stick with non-alcoholic drinks and head to the strippers. Can't get my mind clouded while I appreciate the view."

"Smart man." Harry smirked.

"Care to join me?" Sirius offered. "I mean… I know you're now quite…"

"I can appreciate a pair of tits… or several pairs… just fine, Padfoot." Harry snorted. "I'll probably drop by later. But, if not, try not to spend the whole night awake. Tomorrow is Christmas, after all."

"More like in a few minutes if you want to be precise." Sirius checked the time.

"Well, happy Christmas Padfoot." Harry grinned. "Now go have some fun."

"Where are you going anyway?" Sirius asked as turned to leave.

"Well… I may have been embarrassing a few blokes in front of their lady companions by cleaning them out." Harry said innocently. "And the ladies may have taken to hag around me a bit to punish them for their hard-headiness."

"Sniff, they grow up so fast." Sirius mock wiped away a tear.

"Get out of here, you old dog." Harry smirked.

 _December 25th 9 a.m. – Harry's Hotel Room, Luxor, Las Vegas, Nevada_

As he cracked an eye and felt something pressing against him from either side and something on top of him, Harry stiffened and activated his _**Tenseigan**_ to do a quick scan of his surroundings… and his eyes bulged, blood rushing to his head, both of them, at the sight.

Three young women, that was who was in bed with him. He did not know whether to be thankful or not that they were not all naked, but the pieces of clothing that the girls still had on them did not leave much to the imagination.

On his left was a shapely twenty-year-old woman with a heart-shaped face, shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair… and a nice set of breasts – a good E-cup if the lessons Sirius had insistently given Harry taught him anything – that were currently wrapped around his left arm that she was hugging tightly, a satisfied smile on her sleeping face.

Oh, and she was only wearing a pink thong.

On his right was a cute girl in her late teens, which looked somewhat familiar, with long sleek and shiny brown hair that reached her bum which was on display despite her black lacy panties as she was sleeping on her belly. The fact that he could see so much of the swell of the breasts hidden under her white blouse despite how soft the mattress was also said good things about her bust size.

However, what was capturing most of his attention was the girl that was sleeping right on top of him, hare massive bare breasts – easily G-cup – pressed against his bare chest. She also had long red hair and… a rather perverse smile on her pretty sleeping face, which might have something to do with one of her hands grasping his morning wood.

" _Well, I guess that despite my worries things turned out quite well, ne?"_ Kaguya teased, startling him from his thoughts.

" _Kaguya… what happened?"_ Harry gulped.

" _Hm, let me refresh your memories."_ the Progenitor of Chakra chuckled.

Image by image, it all came back to him. How he had, after a particularly satisfying win, approached a cute brown haired girl at the bar that seemed to be by herself and somewhat bored, offering her a drink… how he had spent the next few minutes cheering her up… how he was just leaving, planning to check on Sirius, when her two female returned and ended up inviting him to their table… how he had spent the next few hours with them chatting, drinking, flirting and making out… how they had eventually gone up to his room and had a bit more fun… and how they had eventually fallen asleep both from the late hour and the alcohol before they went beyond kissing and groping.

"Well, at least I didn't end up needing the bracelet." Harry muttered.

As if flipping a switch, the rather quiet sound of his voice seemed to be enough to trigger the awakening of the red-head on top of him.

Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times before she met Harry's gaze with some confusion.

"Good morning." a smile twitched on Harry's lips. "Would you mind moving your hand?"

"My… hand?" she blinked her blue eyes a couple more times before squeezing slightly what she was holding in her left hand, moving it a bit to get a better feel of the shape… before realizing what she was doing and what it was that she was grasping, causing her face to become at least as flushed as Harry's did. " **EEP!"** she squeaked as she tried moving away and ended up straddling Harry's waist, though she still did not let go of his stiff manhood.

Personally, Harry's attention was more focused on the huge bouncing breasts, taking in her pink hardened nipples.

"Mmm… Susan? What's uuuup?" the pink haired girl yawned as she stretched like a cat, before opening her eyes and freezing in place at the sight if her almost naked red haired friend straddling a handsome young man that seemed vaguely familiar. She blushed in embarrassment before she remembered something and her skin turned chalk white as did her hair. "Bugger, Boss is gonna kill me." She whimpered as she began feeling around on the bed around her, looking for something.

Having a pretty good idea of what she was looking for, Harry spoke up.

"If you're looking for your wand, it's probably in your clothes… somewhere in this room." He trailed off as he glanced at the ceiling and the two conscious girls followed his gaze and saw a neon-blue blouse and a pink bra stuck to the ceiling fan.

"Tonks, keep it down…" the brown haired girl awoke and tried burrowing into her pillow to get away from the daylight.

Before the other three could do anything to enlighten her to their current predicament they found themselves in, there was a banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry called out, since it was his room, after all.

"Wake up, Harry, we have a situation!" Sirius called out.

"Did you get married?" Harry took a guess while the three girls that were in bed with him quickly checked their hands for any wedding rings.

"No! Amelia mirror-called me and she can't find her niece and the two other girls she came to Vegas with." Sirius quickly replied.

"Amelia… as in Amelia Bones?" Harry inquired, while he began putting pieces together.

"Yeah." Sirius replied.

"Did the girls age themselves a few years like I did?" Harry inquired, meeting the red-head's – Susan's – gaze.

"Er, yeah." Sirius said in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Tell her not to worry. I found them." Harry remarked dryly.

"What do you… oh." Sirius stopped mid-sentence.

"Yep."

"Are they…?"

"Yep."

"All three…?!"

"Yep."

"Damn." pause "Did you…?"

"You bracelet would have ensured you were the first to know."

"Then you just…?"

"Sirius. Remember those boundaries we talked about?"

"Yeah, what about… oh." pause "Yeah, I'll go tell Amelia she has nothing to worry about."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Harry muttered before giving Susan Bones a cherry smile. "Hello Susan. Fancy seeing you here."

"H-Hi Harry." Susan squeaked.

Turning his head to his left, he gave Nymphadora Tonks the same smile.

"Hello cousin."

"Bugger me." Tonks blurted out before going beet red at her own choice of words.

"Think before you speak, Tonks." the familiar looking brown haired girl, which Harry suddenly recognized after checking her magical signature, groaned.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry cheerily greeted.

"Good morning, Harry. Have you shagged anyone else lately?" the bookworm inquired in a forcefully calm voice.

"First of all, we didn't get that far." Harry pointed out.

"And secondly?" Hermione grunted.

"You took my first kiss." Harry admitted.

"Oh." Hermione squeaked. "W-Well…" she stammered.

"Susan got hers." Tonks, the traitor, cut in with a wide grin.

"…it's getting bigger!?" Susan squeaked.

There was a pause and the other three turned to stare at her… though the girls were looking quite lower then Harry was.

"Susan." Harry said calmly.

"Yes Harry?" the red-head asked.

"While I would normally not mind you feeling up my dick…" Harry trailed off as Susan's hand stopped moving "Your aunt is more likely already on the way."

There were a few seconds of silence where nobody moved before Susan jumped off Harry and the bed and began frantically searching for her clothes. The other two girls followed her example soon enough.

Harry on the other hand chuckled in amusement before casually getting out of bed and after picking up a change of clothes he walked into the bathroom. When he returned five minutes later after a short cold shower and fully dressed, he could not help but raise an eyebrow. Susan and Hermione were fully dressed in the outfits they wore the night before which were still in good condition if somewhat ruffled, but Nymphadora was still topless and jumping up and down, trying to reach her top which was hanging by the ceiling fan. Harry stood there for a couple of minutes, shamelessly watching her tits bounce, before deciding to interfere.

"You know… you could have borrowed a wand from Susan or Hermione and used a Summoning Charm." Harry spoke up, amusement oozing from his voice.

"Oh, right." Tonks blinked.

Chuckling, Harry sent her bra and blouse her way with a wave of his wand before he went to put on his shoes.

"Ready?" Harry inquired.

"Let's get this over with." Susan said with resignation.

Within minutes, the four of them were standing in front of Amelia Bones who was staring at them unblinkingly.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Bones." Harry greeted with a grin, breaking the silence.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Mister Potter." Amelia replied dryly before looking him straight in the eye. "Did you use protection?"

" **Auntie!/Boss!/Madam Bones!"**

"I'm sorry to say…" Harry began causing Amelia's eyes to widen "That we did not get that far."

"Oh." Amelia seemed to deflate in relief.

"I know, I know." Harry patted her shoulder as if to comfort her. "I'm disappointed as well. I guess we shouldn't have drunk as much."

The look Amelia gave him spoke volumes. Luckily, Sirius came to the rescue.

"Harry, there you are! Come on, I had one of the elves fetch your presents!" his godfather called out as he poked his head around the corner.

"Be right there!" Harry shot back before glancing at the three girls behind him. "See you later?"

The girls gave the older woman questioning nervous looks.

"We'll be here until tomorrow." Amelia replied.

"Great." Harry smiled before he proceeded to give a peck on the cheek of each girl before running off.

"He's James' son, alright." Amelia chuckled slightly at the look on their faces.

Meanwhile, Harry and Sirius had retreated to the later' room where a small pile of packages waited.

"Good haul this year, eh?" Sirius grinned.

"I suppose it is." Harry smiled back as he reached into an inner pocket and pulled a package that he tossed to Sirius. "Happy Christmas, Sirius."

"Happy Christmas to you too, pup." Sirius chuckled and handed him a broom-shaped package.

Quickly ripping off the brown wrapping, Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Deluxe Edition Firebolt and he quickly took in its appearance and specs. Ebony wood with hazel twigs, a diamond dust layer of luster that ensured not one scratch would mar its handle, unbreakable Breaking Charm, goblin-made ironwork that provided power, stability, and a non-slip foot grip…

"It's beautiful." Harry whispered.

" _It's a freaking broomstick."_ Kaguya deadpanned.

" _It's THE broomstick. A work of art!"_ Harry protested.

" _Sometimes, I feel like I just don't know you, Harry."_ Kaguya sighed.  " _And I'm not sure I want to."_

"You like?" Sirius grinned.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best godfather ever?" Harry asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, you have, but I could bear hearing it again." Sirius gave his usual bark-like laugh. "Still just what is this thing? I've never seen anything like it." he asked curiously holding Harry's gift to him, which looked like cross between a gold ring and a pacifier.

"Ah, this is something I personally made for you." Harry smirked. "Put the thumb of your wand arm through that hole first."

"Okay, now what?" Sirius inquired.

"Tap it with your wand and say 'I am Padfoot of the Marauders'." Harry smirked.

"Oh?" Sirius' eyes widened a bit and he taped the thing with the tip of his wand "I am Padfoot of the Marauders."

There was suddenly a bright flash of crimson light and when it died down there was a thin golden band on Sirius' thumb.

"Okay…" Sirius looked at his thumb dubiously.

"Just say 'Come Padfoot'." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come Padfoot?" Sirius blinked and in a crimson flash of light there was a golden version of Sirius' Animagus form before him, with ruby eyes, copper tongue and silver fangs and claws. "Wow. You made me a gold Padfoot statue?"

"Not quite." Harry smirked before the 'statue' barked. "It's a golem that holds a copy of you Animagus spirit… with an improvement."

"Improvement? Padfoot is already perfect!" Sirius sniffed.

"Tell him to Reap." Harry told him.

"Reap, Padfoot." Sirius dubiously commanded and a golden flash later there was massive fierce looking silver dog towering over him, his eye glowing an ominous crimson. "Okay, I was wrong, this is bloody awesome." Sirius whispered. "You say you made this? How?"

"Turns out the Potter started off by creating golems and until around a century ago they were also creating jewelry. I mixed things up a bit and made you this bad boy."

Harry decided not to tell him that the crimson eyes of the dog were not rubies but rather Philosopher Stones that were also responsible for powering up the golem. Otherwise it would drain Sirius dry within minutes.

"I feel that I should mention that the smaller golden form is highly spell-resistant and any damage short of outright complete destruction will repair itself while in ring form." Harry added before moving to open his other presents, leaving Sirius to admire his present.

A usual, there was a book from Hermione and a sweater from the Weasleys along with a package of homemade sweets…

" _Hold on, other then the twins, I've been nothing but distant to Ron and Ginny and all but hostile to that brownnoser Percy…"_ Harry narrowed his eyes.

" _Indeed, quite suspicious."_ Kaguya agreed.

" _Let's see what's in this thing…"_ Harry mused as he drew his wand and began casting diagnostic spells one after another at the pack of sweets.

As suspected, there were a couple of potions within the goods as well as a few charms on the package that would ensure he would be more susceptible to the potions and less suspicious.

"Wha'cha got there, Harry?" Sirius asked as he looked over his shoulder while the huge silver dog did the same to Sirius.

"I'm identifying the potion Molly Weasley is trying to drug me with." Harry replied darkly.

"Molly… as in Molly Prewett?" Sirius scowled.

"That was her maiden name." Harry confirmed.

"Maiden? That whore?" Sirius snorted in derision. "She was spreading her legs her whole time at Hogwarts. I doubt she was a maiden even when she got Sorted."

"You don't say." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Arthur for getting saddled with her." Sirius shook his head. "It's not exactly public knowledge, but I heard that she got him with a love potion but forgot to take a contraception potion herself, dumb bint. Nine months later, William was born and their families told them to get married or be disinherited. Molly didn't mind much, since back then the Weasley family was still comfortably wealthy. Then Septimus Weasley, Arthur's father, somehow gambled away the family fortune and left him with no inheritance. Wasn't that a kick in the gut for Molly?"

"I can only imagine." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, spoiled Prewett Princess Molly cut off from her family fortune, no choice but to depend on her husband for a roof over her head, all during the War. Yeah, I didn't envy her." Sirius grinned.

"And the chances of snagging a rich and famous wizard for her little girl?" Harry asked as he cast one more diagnostic charm.

"Pretty damn good." Sirius said darkly.

"Well, the Love Potion and Compulsion Potion in this thing say as much." Harry grunted. "And…" he checked the sweater "Yeah, this one is tainted as well."

"Let me get Amelia…" Sirius began.

"No, I can handle this myself." Harry cur him off. "I don't want to get Arthur in trouble nor the twins. I don't know about Bill and Charley, but the rest can go fuck themselves."

"Are you sure?" Sirius pressed.

"Yeah. There's also the fact that the Weasleys are under Dumbledore's personal protection." Harry added.

"They are?" Sirius frowned.

"The Hogwarts Tuition only got higher since you attended, yet a family as poor as the Weasleys can afford to put seven children through it, recently four at the same time? I'm not buying it." Harry snorted. "There's also the fact that when I first took the Hogwarts Express Molly was all but shouting about Muggles and the Hogwarts Express on the muggle platform while in my vicinity… after Hagrid forgot to tell me how to get onto platform 9 ¾. Then, not five minutes later Rom comes to my compartment claiming everywhere else was full."

"That's impossible, your year should have had the fewest new students since the aftermath of the Grindelwald War. The Express should have been at least a third empty." Sirius instantly said.

"I know that now, but back then I knew little of the Wizarding World." Harry shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do with these things?" Sirius eyed the Weasley present.

" _ **Evanesco."**_ was Harry's reply, removing it from existence.

"That works." Sirius shrugged.

After that, they looked over a few other gifts they had received, Sirius from Remus and a few old friends that had had gotten in contact in after his release from Azkaban, a good number of them former Order of the Phoenix members.

Harry on the other hand received a few gifts from the few acquaintances / friends that he had made in the past few months, mostly during his new electives of Runes and Arithmancy: Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Ernie MacMillan, Su Li, Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini. He also received a gift from Neville Longbottom to whom Harry had been happy to become closer friends with – he was godbrother, what with Alice Longbottom being Harry's godmother and Lily being Neville'.

The one gift that he was truly curious about was one bearing no name but a single symbol of a snake eating his tail – the Ouroboros, a symbol of immortality and associated with the Philosopher's Stone and thus the Flamels. Cautiously opening it after checking it for unfriendly magic, he was intrigued to discover a silvery cube within with a snort note telling him to add blood. Biting his thumb, Harry drew a dark crimson line over its smooth surface and quickly drew back when it began to change shape. Within moments, there was a stiletto dagger with black dragon hide wrapped around its handle before his eyes, with a matching black sheath and short note informing him that it was poisoned with a substance that induced paralysis within ten seconds which lasted for 24 hours. A precaution for his safety considering what his first two Hogwarts years had been like.

He was surprised that they had sent this to him – not only due to it being possible for it to be tracked to them, but because he did not think they cared for him that much. It was far from the first time they had helped a young immortal a bit, but they generally remained as uninvolved as possible until the newbie reached his 200th birthday.

The gift itself was also dangerous not only as a weapon, but due to the way it was made – through secret goblin forging techniques that could bring the whole Goblin Nation on their heads… again. Unlike what most of the Wizarding World believed, it was not that glamorous to be able to make your own gold when everyone knew about it. The Flamels had had to sign a magically binding contract with the goblin nation to not put into circulation more then a certain amount of gold every year, as to not collapse the economy. The amount varied from year to year depending on a few factors, but Harry knew that last year their upper limit had been 56.830 Galleons worth.

Harry also knew that the Flamels were capable of transmuting any substance into any other with the Philosopher's Stone, while the rest of the world thought it could only make gold and the Elixir of Life, which easily circumvented the Contract of the Goblin Nation. Harry was quite surprised to learn that a good chunk of the rare metals that the Muggles were using in electronics came from the Flamels, for quite the price as well.

This dagger though… it was solid proof that the Flamels had something to hang over the Goblin Nation's head, their most valued forging secrets. That it was made of Mithril which was considered an exhausted resource after the goblins turned it all into what they called Goblin Silver artifacts would also stir up the beehive. There was a damn good reason why goblins considered all Goblin made items leant to wizards rather then bought: the material in them was gone from any veins in the Earth, thus no more could be made. They wanted to keep a monopoly of what was left.

Shaking his head, Harry pocketed the sheathed dagger, making a not to find a good holster for it, before turning to Sirius.

"I'm done, Padfoot." Harry announced as he held the small but massively internally expanded bag that held the rest of his gifts before pocketing it as well.

"Now Harry, to be perfectly honest I was planning on another gift for you, but with Amelia here it would be best for it to wait until the summer for your birthday." Sirius confessed.

"That's fine with me, but what did you have in mind?" Harry asked dubiously.

In response, Sirius leaned over and whispered a few words in his ear, causing Harry to blush brightly.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's my godfather duty to make sure you know these kinds of things!" Sirius insisted with a grin.

" _Come now, Harry, you have to admit that it would be for the best. That way when you get a girlfriend you won't be clueless."_ Kaguya teased.

" _I'm not clueless! Rather, I could say I know too much."_ Harry protested weakly.

" _Knowing about something and actually having experience in it is something else entirely."_ Kaguya corrected.

" _But… isn't this too much?"_ Harry mean tally groaned.

" _Oh, get over yourself and thank your godfather for arranging for a porn star to take your virginity and show you the ropes."_ Kaguya rolled her eyes.

"…Thanks Sirius… but let's not talk about this until summer, okay?" Harry said weakly.

"Sure thing pup." Sirius barked out a laugh and led the way out of the room.

The two ended up spending the day with Amelia Bones' group, during which time Harry learnt that they were there due to Susan winning a bet with her Aunt, with Hermione being invited along after Susan found out how boring her holidays usually were – which Hermione protested weakly about – while Tonks had been invited as a friend of Amelia's as well as a secondary pair of eyes to look after the girls.

That had obviously not worked out as well as Amelia had hoped, but they were alive and well so she would take what results she could. It was not like she could officially reprimand her for almost having a foursome after getting drunk with her charges who should not have even been in Vegas, never mind aged and drinking.

It was close to midnight when the group decided to tuck in for the night, as they would be returning to Britain in the morning and none wanted to take a Portkey while hung over. There were reasons why some people suggested the Cruciatus as safer alternatives to torturing oneself.

But, as Harry's luck would have it, as they were passing through a rather quiet street that his instincts screamed at him that something was seriously amiss. So did Kaguya for that matter.

"There's no way a street in Vegas would be this quiet at this time." / " _It's a trap!"_

"So one of you did notice." A voice came from the shadows along with the sound of footsteps.

All around them, from almost every shadow – which admittedly were not too many in the neon-illuminated street – stepped out hooded wizards and witches and to the surprise of those present werewolves as well. A quick glance to the sky confirmed it: a full moon was out tonight. And judging by how calm they were, they had all taken Wolfsbane Potion.

"Who are you?" Amelia demanded, stepping in front of Susan and Hermione with Tonks covering their back.

Sirius however met Harry's eyes and knew that he would get the shit beaten out of him if he attempted the same.

"Someone whose business was disrupted one too many times by your work." The same man, he also hooded, replied calmly. "Your arrests and raids have cost me quite a few Galleons, several times more then I would have been willing to part with. So you need to disappear now, before you cost me even more. It's nothing personal, just business." The man chuckled.

"Well, you will have to excuse us if we take it personally." Harry deadpanned as he casually stepped forward, drawing his wand with casualness that seemed to tell the other 'Yeah, I just did that, what of it?'

"Ah, the illustrious Lord Potter." The man said coldly. "It came as quite a surprise to find out you will be here as well. An unexpected bonus."

"You don't say." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm no supporter of that British Dark Lord you defeated. Rather, it was your family and their business ventures that drew my ire." The man hissed.

"Ah, you must have been one of those poor sods that were left in the dust my family allied themselves with the Longbottoms." Harry said in realization.

"Indeed." The man snarled which seemed to agitate the others.

"Hm, but you don't sound as old as you should." Harry narrowed his eyes. "And you're no immortal either. That only leaves undeath."

"…Impressive, I admit I did not expect to be found out so easily by one as young as you." The man said slowly as he raise a hand and flipped his hood backwards to reveal his crimson eyes and more importantly elongate teeth.

"A vampire with werewolves working for him? Straying from tradition a touch, are we?" Harry chuckled.

"Times change." The vampire said slowly, his eye narrowed in annoyance. "Tell me child, why are you so unafraid. We have you all outnumbered five to one."

"It's quite simple, really." Harry began in a tone one would use for explaining something very simple to a particularly dull child, something the vampire before him seemed to have taken notice of if his gnashing teeth were any evidence. "I don't need to fear you because you're already dead. You just don't know it yet." With that Harry did something that baffled his allies and enemies alike.

He tossed his wand high into the air.

And stupidly, almost everyone chose to follow it with their eyes. All but Harry and the vampire who were starring into each-other's eyes. It was thanks to this that the vampire noticed it and for the first time in a long while, he felt sheer terror as Harry's emerald irises turned blood red with a black symbol within that been the bane of Vampires and other undead millennia ago, a symbol still taught about even today in their covens as mark of Death incarnate.

In that moment, the vampire decided that this attack was a loss and he it was every man for himself so he instantly reached for his Portkey… only to freeze, the icy threads of terror grasping his heart as it did not activate as it should.

A second later he realized he was sinking and glancing down he say that the entire street had been transformed into a massive bog. All but where Harry and his companions were standing. Within moments, portions of the mud shot upwards forming thick walls around Harry's companions, protecting them from spells sent their way.

Turning his attention back towards Harry, he was startled to find himself nose to nose with the boy turned man and a moment later the boy was holding his head in a firm grasp, his left eye changing back to emerald while in the other the red seemed to bleed into the sclera, numerous black concentric rings spread in a ripple-like fashion from the pupil, three black comas on the three innermost circles.

And them, for the first time since he became a vampire, he truly felt his body wholly, the slight numbness of undeath fading.

And nothing terrified him more.

"Your soul is in my grasp, leech." Harry hissed lowly as to not alert his companions. "And I do not like what I see within it."

Without another word, Harry _pulled_ and the vampire's body collapsed lifelessly into the bog but did not sink too much.

Harry took a moment to glance at the man's dealings regarding his family, and found out his involvement in the death of one uncle and two great-aunts. His hatred _burned_ and he was more then willing to let it out on the empty shell of the leech.

" _ **Amaterasu."**_ Harry intoned and he felt a slight sting in his right eye as black flames engulfed the corpse. Turning away, he notice that the walls would soon collapse from the spell fire and decided to end it. Forming the Bird and Snake handsigns, he molded his chakra into the bog and established his influence over it. " _ **Doton: Doryūsō!"**_ he called out lowly and all around him were screams of agony and terror as spikes of stone formed from the mud and skewered them.

He remained still for a few more seconds as the sounds began dying down from the downed assailants, before cancelling the bog, he walls and the spikes, allowing his companions to see the gruesome scene of no less then 28 dead bodies and one still burning one. Glaring at the burning corpse, he willed the flames to disappear and they extinguished themselves.

Shaking his head, he deactivated his dojutsu and walked over to the shell-shocked group.

"Harry… did you do all this?" Sirius said in a mixture of pride and shock.

"Not quite, or better said not yet." Harry replied as he drew his Time Turner.

"Wait, so you…" Amelia's eyes widened in understanding.

"Distracted him while the future me was making sure you lot won't get blasted to pieces or ripped apart? Pretty much." Harry admitted, having sensed his future self appearing in a Shunshin behind the vampire and setting up wards.

"Is that a Time Turner?" Tonks asked, choosing to stare at the silver trinket over looking at the numerous dead bodies.

As were the others, no doubt.

"Yeah, funny how I only thought I would need it if Sirius got into trouble." Harry shook his head. "Well, you lot should get back to the hotel, I'll clean up."

"Harry?" Sirius asked in worry.

"That bog can swallow things up completely, Sirius, I'll probably only made it so shallow out of fear of getting you caught in it as well." Harry replied.

"So we should just ignore what just happened and let you get rid of the evidence?" Amelia asked incredulously.

"Would you want to explain to the American Ministry how some of their upstanding citizens got killed by a bunch of brits?" Harry pointed out dryly.

Amelia took a moment before wincing.

"Yeah, there are less painful ways to commit suicide." The DMLE head admitted.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione asked weakly.

"American Wizards hate the British since in the past our purebloods kept exiling their squibs, Muggleborn and problem children over here." Sirius explained. "If they can catch us with anything, we won't see the light of day again."

"It's one of the reasons why really wished you wanted to spend Christmas elsewhere." Amelia told her niece who nodded, looking pale.

"You should be going, I'll catch up with you soon." Harry said and as soon as they turned away he had turned back an hour.

Appearing out of nowhere in the busy street went unnoticed, just as he expected after layering a notice-me-not on himself. Pulling the Cloak on, he quickly spelled away his scent and noises before using a Shunshin to get on top of the shortest building in the area. And then he waited, his _**Tenseigan**_ active, as the group gathered, as Anti-Apparition wards were placed and he began the process of putting up Anti-Portkey wards as soon as he and his companions were in sight.

Then, timing it just right, he used a Shunshin to appear just behind the lead vampire and began molding chakra before forming the Boar and Tiger Handseals, saturating almost the entirety of the street's asphalt with his chakra.

" _ **Doton: Yomi Numa."**_ He mentally called out his jutsu once his past self gave the signal by throwing his wand up and gave it a couple seconds to make sure the attakers were caught in the bog before continuing with a Snake Handseal " _ **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi."**_

Watching in satisfaction as the walls he created protected his friends, he waited for them all to leave before stepping out and forming a cross-like Handseal.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**_ He called out and a dozen of clone appeared in puffs of smoke before wordlessly moving towards the corpses, stripping them of anything useful before using a variation of the _**Yomi Numa**_ jutsu to burry them then and there. Of course, in some cases 'useful' meant more then their physical possessions, as a handful of werewolf hearts and a dozen of vampire ones were also harvested, along with a few other body parts – in the cases where the earth spears had left said organs intact, of course. Storing it all away in a containment scroll, he dispelled the Kage Bunshin before heading towards the burnt corpse of the leader, forming a Mokuton Bunshin as he arrived there.

The Mokuton had come surprisingly easy to him once he had taken the Elixir of Hero's Blessing, but once Kaguya explained how tied it was to the user's vitality it made sense.

The Bunshin quickly retrieved the Portkey of the lead vampire and at a nod from it Harry released the Anti-Portkey ward, allowing the magical device to whish his Bunshin away.

He knew where it would take it, though, and what awaited there, so he had no reason to fear. Within a day, he would have increased his menagerie more then hundredfold with all creatures the old vampire had in his secret, personal, stash that was conveniently within the same wards as his safe house. Nobody else knew of the place, it was somewhere in California, but Harry had every intention on going there as soon as Sirius and the other were safely back in Britain. Until then, his Mokuton Bunshin had plenty of chakra to keep an eye on things.

And he had some explaining to do.

 **A.N.: Okay, this was a bit difficult to write since I kept wanting to pursue one idea or another for it, but here it is. It's also the last chapter until December.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Second Year Girls should not be this Troublesome**

 _January 6th – Hogwarts_

"Is it me or is the atmosphere a bit lighter around here?" Harry muttered under his breath as he entered the Great Hall that morning after dropping off his truck in the dorms.

" _It's not the atmosphere that's lighter, it's the amount of magic in the air. The amount of ambient mana has lessened by a good 2% or so."_ Kaguya seriously corrected him.

" _So something or someone used up 2% of Hogwarts' ambient mana?"_ Harry asked incredulously. " _That should not be possible! That's about as much magic the entire staff has put together. Anyone channeling that much magic through them would be burnt out!"_ he exclaimed.

" _And yet that much mana is missing."_ Kaguya pointed out. " _Look around with your_ _ **Byakugan**_ _or_ _ **Tenseigan**_ _and check everyone's coils. Like you, they might have access to some restorative potion that can fix them up, but there should still be traces left."_

Nodding slowly to her suggestion, Harry pretended to take a sip of orange juice – he had had words with the house elves in the kitchen and got them to serve other beverages then pumpkin juice – and promptly choked as soon as he activated the _**Tenseigan**_ in his left eye, dropping the glass onto and causing it to spill a bit of its contents.

That of course drew the attention of most of the people around him, but he easily waved them off as he coughed strongly a few times to clear his airways. They could have been Dementors at this point for all the attention he was giving them. His entire focus was on a girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table not even three meters away from him.

She had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant grey eyes, which seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She also had an aura of distinct dottiness about her, though if it was due to her wand being behind her left ear for safekeeping, or the odd pieces of jewellery she wore such as a Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings, Harry could not say. Overall, despite her somewhat eccentric appearance she was quite pretty.

" _She's not in your year, not the one above."_ Kaguya informed him.

" _So either a First or Second Year."_ Harry mussed.  " _I have no idea what her name is but… at least I knew where all that magic went to."_

" _There's more then that, Harry!"_ Kaguya said urgently. " _Take another look at her with your Byakugan."_

" _Sure, I want to see how she did it…"_ Harry began as he reactivated his left eye Dojutsu after placing a glamour over it to hide the change.

His thoughts froze when the blonde looked at him, specifically at his left eye and the area around it, blinked in surprise a few times before muttering something under her breath about 'Wrackspurts making eyes bulge out'.

" _Her eyes, look at her eyes!"_ Kaguya exclaimed. " _Look at how developed her eyes' tenketsu are! That's evidence of a Dojutsu!"_

" _The fact that she has enough magic in her to fill up her coils entirely might have unlocked a Dojutsu."_ Harry offered. " _Whatever it may be, it seems to be partially active. She can use it, but since her eyes' tenketsu are not fully open she likely can't control it."_

" _Probably."_ Kaguya agreed.  " _The fact that she has a couple of tenketsu open outside her hands is noteworthy enough as it is."_

It had only taken him and Kaguya a few weeks after the Dementor attack to determine that the main reason why witches and wizards could barely cast any magic without their wands was due to most of their Tenketsu being closed. Only their wand hand, or sometimes both hands, had tenketsu open, allowing their wands to draw on their magic. They had decided, after a few days of observation via Byakugan of wizards and witches of varying levels of power as well as a few Muggles that this was a result of them being so damn weak magically.

They simply did not have enough magic to pop more tenketsu open. Muggles had all their tenketsu closed as they lacked magic and their coils as a whole were almost non-existent. Squibs had more noticeable coils but no open tenketsu, this their inability to cast magic despite having some.

Harry had even experimented a bit on Filch by popping open a few of his tenketsu while the man was not paying attention and the result was Filch passing out and almost dying before Harry closed his tenketsu back up. This proved that while not being able to use the little mana that they had, Squibs relied on that mana to survive and letting it loose through an open tenketsu would kill them.

For witches and wizards, the amount of tenketsu they had open was a testament of how powerful or experienced they were. For example, McGonagall had a good third of the tenketsu in her wand arm open while Dumbledore had about half of the tenketsu in both his arms as well as those in his eyes open. It did not take him long to equate Mage Sight that some wizards could use to eyes with their tenketsu open.

Naturally Harry had all his tenketsu open, having opened within a week of becoming immortal the remaining few that did not do so on their own.

"Good morning Harry." Susan greeted as she passed by.

"Morning." Harry reflexively greeted, still caught in his musings.

After all, he had spent most of his winter break with Susan and Hermione, visiting the two daily at Bones Manor, or the Ossuary as it was often called.

 _Flashback – December 25th, Sirius' hotel room_

"So?" Madam Bones demanded, giving him a pointed glare. "Explain."

"Before I explain anything, I'll need some secrecy oaths from you lot." Harry began.

"Excuse me?" Amelia's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Either that or I'm wiping your minds of what happened." Harry shrugged. "I didn't let Dumbledore know my secrets and be able to freely reveal them, I won't let you either."

"Alright." Sirius shrugged as he raised his wand. " _ **I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby swear on my life and magic that I shall not reveal what Harry James Potter is about to tell me without his express permission. So mote it be!"**_ he intoned as he flashed white.

"Damn it, Sirius, Magical Oaths are not so easily sworn!" Amelia protested.

"I trust Harry." Sirius shot back. "It wasn't for him I might have still been on the run and Wormtail hidden."

" _ **I, Hermione Granger, hereby swear on my life and magic that I shall not reveal what Harry James Potter is about to tell me without his express permission. So mote it be!"**_ the usually bushy haired bookworm spoke, following Sirius' example. "As do I."

"…We can trust Harry, Auntie." Susan spoke up.

"Fine." Amelia sighed.

Three Oaths later, all five of them were staring expectantly at Harry.

"Okay." Harry nodded with a sigh. "Now, I'm sure you remember how spectacularly my school year began."

"A Dementor stole your first Kiss." Nymphadora piped in.

"Yes, that." Harry's eyebrow twitched. "Well, it was then that I found out that Voldemort…" he ignored the flinches "Left more then some of his powers in me after I reflected the Killing Curse at him on that Halloween night. Apparently, a bit of his wretched soul got stuck to my forehead."

"Your scar." Hermione whispered. "That was way it was hurting in our first year! Because he was possessing Quirrell!"

"Exactly." Harry confirmed. "Now, the thing is, it could not affect me at all normally. My mother's protection kept it harmless. But the thing is, that bit of soul was what it was keeping his magic together and separate from mine."

"And the Dementor ate it, didn't it?" Amelia realized.

"Indeed." Harry confirmed. "Without that soul piece, his magic was absorbed my core along with my mother's protection. That was what put me in a coma."

"Hold on, that does not make sense!" Susan cut in. "I head that you were suffering from Magic Exhaustion."

"Well, Pomfrey was wrong." Harry deadpanned. "Rather then exhaustion, I had Magical Overload. My body had so much magic in it that it was breaking apart from the pressure. And then, our brilliant Hogwarts Staff went ahead and pumped more magic in me, making things worse. I was probably minutes from dying when Dumbledore finally tried a different approach and fed me a secret restorative potion he learnt of from Nicholas Flamel."

"The Elixir of Life?" Hermione whispered in shock.

"No, the Philosopher Stone was destroyed, remember?" Harry pointed out. "It was something else, but don't bother asking him about it. He swore an Oath to never make it or speak of it again."

"So, Dumbledore saved the day?" Sirius asked.

"Surprisingly enough, yes." Harry confirmed. "There were some side-effects from this all, of course. For example, my magic power got a big boost, which was how I was able to take care of those guys earlier. Also, several of Voldemort's memories became mine. Not everything, but a few useful tidbits that he used often enough that they became part of his magic."

"So that's how you became a super-wizard." Sirius concluded.

"Super-wizard?" Harry's eye twitched. "For that, I'm not saving your mangy ass the next time some cross-dresser drags you into a Vegas chapel."

" **Cross-dresser!?"** Sirius gagged, going green in the face. "I'm gonna be sick."

 _Flashback end_

Snapping out of it, he quickly turned towards the redhead.

"Susan, hold on a sec!" he called out as he got up and approached her.

"Yes?" Susan looked at him curiously.

"That blonde girl at the Ravenclaw table." Harry nodded towards the powerhouse. "By any chance, do you know who she is?"

"That girl?" Susan tilted her head in thought. "Yeah, that's Luna Lovegood. Her father owns the Quibbler. She's a second year."

"I see, thanks." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh? Are you interested in younger girls, Harry?" Susan teased.

"Just looking for options for making that foursome we missed into a fivesome in the future." Harry whispered in her ear, making blush fiercely. "To be honest, I'm not sure what but there's something about her that's… off."

"You don't say." Susan deadpanned.

"Besides her tastes in decorations, I mean." Harry smirked. "I'll let you know if I find something interesting. Just don't tell anyone, especially Hermione."

"Alright, but you owe me buster." Susan agreed before heading to the Hufflepuff table.

" _So she's Luna Lovegood."_ Harry remarked as he began going through Dumbledore's memories connected to that name. " _Daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and…"_

" _Pandora Selene Lovegood nee Malfoy."_ Kaguya spoke in a thoughtful voice.  " _She was my most recent Transmigrant."_

" _Was?"_ Harry asked.

" _She was a researcher for the Department of Mysteries, quite the brilliant woman."_ Kaguya reminisced. " _She died around three years ago when one of her experiments went wrong. It's quite surprising her daughter is still alive, she was close enough to get caught in the blast."_

" _Maybe that gave her the impulse to do some dangerous experiments herself… like suck part of Hogwarts' ambient magic into herself."_ Harry offered.

" _Anything's possible. Why don't you go find out?"_ Kaguya suggested.

" _The direct route, eh?"_ Harry mussed as he glanced at Luna and then at those seated close to her at the Ravenclaw table, his eyes locking in on Su Li, a Chinese girl and one of Harry's classmates in Runes. " _Why not?"_ he mentally shrugged before he casually made his way towards Su Li, making sure to brush by Luna slightly and then pause to give an apology long enough to drain a bit more of her magic.

While he was making small talk with Su about their Runes homework, he and Kaguya were mentally going through Luna's most recent memories. And…

" _It's not there."_ Kaguya growled.  " _December 22_ _nd_ _is not there at all in her memories. It's not blocked or erased, there would be traces. She simply went to bed on the 21_ _st_ _and woke up on the 23_ _rd_ _hurting all over."_

" _At least Pomfrey was able to fix most of the damage. Even if she still has some aches."_ Harry mentally grunted. " _The issue, however, is that someone use her to store a chunk of Hogwarts' ambient magic without her knowledge."_

"… _Harry, please check if she's still a virgin."_ Kaguya asked quietly and Harry understood the real question.

" _She's still a virgin."_ Harry said and he could fell some relief from the ancient woman.

" _The question remains, who did it?"_ Kaguya muttered.

" _Let's see if I can find out."_ Harry offered.

By evening, Harry had discretely interrogated all the paintings near the Ravenclaw Tower and found out that someone had indeed entered the Ravenclaw dorms under the cover of invisibility on the night of 21st, but it was hardly the first time someone sneaked in after curfew so it was ignored by the few portraits that noticed the hidden entrance open.

The situation was made even more inconvenient by the fact that the Ravenclaw dorms were not protected by a password but by a witty question the knocker would ask, so literally anyone could have entered if they got lucky and got a question they knew.

" _Okay, the closest thing I can compare this to is how Ginny Weasley had large gaps in her memories due to being possessed by the Diary Horcrux."_ Harry grunted in irritation a few weeks later, and by the decorations it was already Valentine's Day, February 14th.

" _There was no foreign soul, or magic in her."_ Kaguya tiredly reminded him. " _Or if she was possessed, all traces had been erased by the time the school term started."_

" _So we're back to square one: someone used her to store magic. The question is: WHY?"_ Harry grunted just before bumping into someone. "Sorry, my bad." He quickly apologized before his eyes fell on Ginny Weasley.

She seemed different though, compared to the last year. She seemed… neater, her hair was done in a more sophisticated but not overly eye-catching way. But, more importantly, her eyes held an intelligent spark that he had seen in few people, and even fewer magicals.

" _Well, she WAS possessed last year."_ Harry absently reasoned to himself.

"It's alright, Harry, I wasn't really looking where I was going either." Ginny gave him a relaxed shrug before quickly picking up her dropped bag and rushing off. "I'm late for Charms!"

" _There's something off with her as well."_ Kaguya remarked.

" _Well, almost all the memories of her I have were while she was suffering from the effects of the Diary Horcrux."_ Harry shrugged. " _Plus, that kind of experience changes people."_

" _Perhaps, but the look in her eyes… it seemed scheming, and somewhat familiar. I saw something like it in your memories, but I don't remember where…"_ she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Hm, she dropped her quill." Harry remarked and went to pick it up only to freeze a few inches from it, literaly feeling the volume of magic in it. " _Kaguya, take a look at this."_ Harry called out for her attention as he activated but his Dojutsu at full power.

" _Okay, now we can be sure something is up with her."_ Kaguya stated in satisfaction as Harry conjured a box and Harry carefully put the quill inside, making sure not to either touch it or cast magic on it.  " _Head to the Room of Requirement and analyze it?"_

" _That's the plan."_ Harry confirmed and within minutes he was staring with his Dojutsu at the quill.

Contrary to propaganda, Mage Sight did not instantly tell a person what magic they were seeing, be it a spell cast at them or an enchantment placed on an object.

For one thing, the eyes did not provide the user encyclopedic knowledge of all spells in existence. While it was true that every spell looked different to those eyes, if you did not recognize it, either from descriptions of other Mage Sight users or from seeing it in the past, then it meant nothing.

The second problem was clarity. Some could see the magic clearer then others, and some magics were similar enough that some more unfocussed Mage Sight users could believe them to be the same. Plus, there was also the fact that if there were several enchantments placed on the same object, the colors could mix and give the wrong impression to the viewer.

Harry did not have the second problem. As Mage Sight was basically the lowest of the low among Dojutsu, his _**Tenseigan**_ and his _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ provided him clarity like no other, in addition to be able to see the different layers of magic of the enchantments, thus allowing him to pick them apart one by one. In addition, with the memories of Dumbledore and Voldemort alone he knew more magic then any ten other mortal wizards alive put together. Add the Hogwarts Staff, Ollivander and the Flamels, and he could proudly claim he had one of, if not the most complete knowledge of magic among the wizards alive in this age.

Thus, it took him less then five minutes to breach down the cocoon of magic wrapped around the quill into the 38 spells that had been infused in it.

" _Well, it's safe to say that this girl is quite obsessed with you and willing to go to any length to make you her boy-toy."_ Kaguya said coldly as they stared at the list of the spells Harry had written down.

"I think the boy part is optional." Harry remarked. "This mix would turn me into her loyal pet within the hour of carrying that thing."

" _Yes, a bit of a deviation even for such fangirl."_ Kaguya agreed.

"The possession via the Diary Horcrux last year might have unhinged her further." Harry bit his lip in worry. "But the issue should have been dealt with by the Mind-Healers."

" _That is, if she was taken to a Mind-Healer."_ Kaguya pointed out.

"Of course they took her to a Mind Healer." Harry frowned. "I mean, the Weasleys won that prize this summer. Surely they would use some of that money to make sure their daughter is okay…"

" _You're thinking of an ideal family."_ Kaguya cut him off. " _And while I admit that the Weasleys have been nice to you, at least the twins and Arthur unconditionally, remember that Ronald was using you, remember how Molly was bragging about drugging Arthur into noticing and likely marrying her, remember how unpleasant Percival is…"_

"Okay, I get it." Harry frowned. "First, I'll go check on Molly Weasley. It won't be hard to simply sneak into the Burrow, stun her and check her mind."

" _You have the afternoon off, go right ahead."_ Kaguya urged him.

Half hour later, Harry Apparated in Ottery St. Catchpole under the cover of his Cloak of Invisibility and swiftly made his way to the outskirts where the Burrow was located and, after a quick check for wards with no results whatsoever, he headed inside.

" _You'd think that with a son working as a Curse-Breaker they would have at least some basic anti-vermin wards around here."_ Kaguya remarked exasperatedly.

" _You'd think so, huh?"_ Harry sighed as he quickly located Molly Weasley on the couch on the ground floor reading the Witches Weekly.

Silently cast sleeping charm later and she was out like a light, allowing Harry to easily reach out and grab her head, looking straight into her soul rather then just he magic. A minute later he let go, feeling disgusted at what he had seen.

" _Make me marry your bitch of a daughter just so you can arrange an accident for me as soon as she's knocked up, will you?"_ Harry mentally snarled, trying not to lash out with his magic or his fists in response to the sheer greed, envy and pettiness he had witnessed in the woman.

" _Calm down Harry, she'll pay. But not directly, at least not yet."_ Kaguya pointed out darkly. " _Now, return to Hogwarts before you do something you might regret, or more likely and importantly, that can be tracked back to you."_

"… _Agreed."_ Harry grunted and proceeded to Apparate right then and there to Hogsmeade, in the Honeydukes cellar to be exact, where one of the secret passages into Hogwarts lay.

" _So, what are you planning to do now?"_ Kaguya inquired.

" _First I'm going to check both the twins' and Percy's memories of the past few months, see if they noticed any changes in Ginny. Most of those spells are, while not impossible to cast for a seconds year, even for a determined first year, still spread out through over a couple dozen different books."_ Harry pointed out.

" _So she had help, someone providing her the books if not outright teaching her the spells."_ Kaguya understood.

It was merely a matter of having a chat with Fred and George about Quidditch to get the chance to absorb enough magic from each of them to have a copy of their memories… and suddenly all of his questions were answered, followed by a quick theft of the Marauder's Map from the two and slick memory charm to avoid them looking for it.

"Tom Riddle." Harry spat as he stared at the dot on the map, attending a Transfiguration class alongside the Second Year Gryffindors.

" _Another Horcrux, perhaps? Or maybe the wraith from your first year returned?"_ Kaguya suggested.

"I'm more worried about the lack of Ginny's name on the map." Harry pointed out with a frown. "Could Riddle have stashed her somewhere and be using Polyjuice Potion to disguise as her? Using her hair or something as ingredients?"

" _It's possible."_ Kaguya agreed.  " _After all, if Ginny Weasley were to die all body parts of her would no longer be usable in the Polyjuice Potion. It's based on sympathetic magic, I believe."_

"Well, let's find out." Harry scowled.

" _Capturing Riddle might prove the easiest way, but be careful. If he was willing to infiltrate Hogwarts once more, he must have taken even more precautions then the previous two times."_ Kaguya warned him.

"I'll check him for any enchanted objects with my Tenseigan, to make sure he has no automatic shields or something. If he doesn't, I'll simply stun him from behind under the cover of invisibility." Harry explained as he left the Room of Requirement, his eyes on the Marauder's Map.

" _You know, this Map is quite useful. Perhaps you should make one for other locations? Like the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Potter Manor, your island?"_ Kaguya suggested.

" _Sounds good to me. I already have Sirius's knowledge of the runes involved, and I'm pretty sure I can find in the Potter Grimoire the bits of warding knowledge dad contributed when connecting it to the Hogwarts central ward stone."_ Harry agreed.

" _And you are smart enough to do your own calculation, so you won't need the werewolf or his memories."_ Kaguya added.

" _True, that. Actually, if I'm right, the notebook in which dad wrote down how they made the Map is in the Potter Vault. So I might want to check that out first."_ Harry pointed out before noticing he was close enough to Riddle.  " _Let's see here… the hell?"_

" _Harry, correct me if I'm wrong, but using Polyjuice Potion shows with some sort of an aura under Mage Sight."_ Kaguya said slowly.

" _Yes, it does. Like an outer skin colored differently, the color of the targeted form's magic if the target is magical or at least a squib."_ Harry said with a frown.

" _So it's not Polyjuice Potion then."_ Kaguya remarked.

" _Could he be an Metamorphmagus?"_ Harry wondered before shaking his head. " _What the hell am I thinking? Why would it matter anyway how he's disguised? What matters is that he has a body of his own!"_

" _True that. And apparently no additional protections. He's relying on anonymity."_ Kaguya pointed out.

" _He's heading for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."_ Harry mused as he watched Riddle.

" _Go on ahead of him and stun him as soon as he enters."_ Kaguya told him and he needed no further urging.

Fifteen minutes later, he was levitating the stunned and bound form of Ginny Weasley into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Now then, let's see how you got yourself a body and more importantly why are you here." Harry mused as he grasped the head and the soul along with it.

A minute later he slowly pulled away and could not help turn around and start firing curse after curse at a sturdy looking portion of the wall until it was dust and he had exhausted some of his rage.

Ginny Weasley was gone. She had been since 29th of May, last year, when Riddle had began draining her life force and magic to create himself a new body.

"I though that when he said that Ginny poured her soul into the diary and he poured his into her was him being dramatic." Harry breathed through his clenched teeth.

" _It appears he meant it literaly."_ Kaguya sighed.

"This is… this is just fucking fantastic! He's been walking around in Ginny's body for more then half a year now!" Harry spat.

" _And now he want yours… and not the way Ginny wanted it."_ Kaguya added.

"Not the time, Kaguya, so not the time." Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

" _Well, at least we know who did what to Luna and why."_ Kaguya pointed out.

"He was testing how much power a body that young could be forced to contain." Harry nodded in understanding. "He saw how powerful I got, and wanted my body. But he realized I would not be an easy target so decided to power himself up for our confrontation. So he experimented on Luna to find out the limits."

" _And planned on doing the ritual to empower himself tomorrow, under the second full moon of the month."_ Kaguya finished.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I'm killing the fucker here and…" Harry began to point his wand at the body of Ginny Weasley which now held part of the soul of Tom Riddle, the tip glowing sickly green.

" _Wait!"_ Kaguya called out.

"Right, I need an alibi and…" Harry lowered his wand thoughtfully.

" _Not that."_ Kaguya shushed him.  " _Don't kill him."_

"Excuse me?" Harry blinked in shock.

" _Do you remember how I said that I would ask you for a big favor in the future?"_ Kaguya began.

"You're saving…?" Harry began angrily.

" _Do you also remember suggesting to revive me?"_ Kaguya cut him off.

Harry was silent at this, processing what she said and what she did not say.

"You want the body, don't you?" Harry asked in realization. "You want to posses the body."

" _Not right now, it would not be… compatible with me and my needs as it is. But with a few rituals…"_ Kaguya trailed off.

"Those kinds of rituals are really dark magic, the kind that may seriously darken the soul." Harry said softly. "But you're not planning on doing them yourself, are you. You want him to go through them, and then kick him out and take the body."

" _Indeed."_ Kaguya confirmed.  " _There will still be a few rituals required since my soul and chakra are not fully compatible with any current body or wand magic, but those I would be doing after I take the body for my own. If you allow me, of course."_ she finished.

"Cut it out with the humble act, I can positively feel you excitement." Harry rolled his eyes, a wry grin on his lips. "I'll do it, I would love to have you around and frankly mere death is too good for this guy. It's a shame for Ginny, but she's gone now, completely. Worse then dead. It's not like she could even care about what happens with her body."

" _Thank you, I'll make it up to you."_ Kaguya smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" Harry inquired.

" _Well, I don't have a full plan quite yet."_ Kaguya admitted. " _But for now, let him go through that power containment ritual. Actually, help him through it and get him to contain even more then he had planned. Drown him in Elixir of Life if needed to keep him alive."_

The first batch of Fire Crab Eggs had hatched just last week, and Harry had not wasted any time to turn the nearly twelve hundred baby Fire Crabs into Philosopher Stones, followed shortly by creating a few liters of Elixir of life out of some of them. Some of that Elixir was administered to each member of Harry's new menagerie, ensuring that the strain he was placing on the female Fire Crabs to lay eggs more often then is was natural would not have adverse effects on them or their spawn.

But the main priority for the Elixir of Life had been Luna Lovegood. Despite the visits to the Hospital Wing, her condition was getting worse, and it was only Harry replacing the water in her glass with the Elixir of Life at every meal, on one particular day, that allowed her to make a full recovery.

"Got it. In fact, I'll dose him with some right now… after I get some loyalty out of the bugger." Harry smirked.

" _Go right ahead and use it, it will have no effect on me when I take over."_ Kaguya assured him.

"Great." Harry smirked and leaned to stare straight at Riddle's closed stolen eyes. " _ **Enervate."**_

"Ugh, wha…" Riddle trailed off only to freeze, staring straight into Harry's _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ and _**Tenseigan**_.

"Hello, Tommy-boy." Harry greeted genially.

Riddle paled.

" _ **Kotoamatsukami."**_ Harry uttered and Riddle's eyes became unfocussed momentarily. "How are you feeling, my minion?"

"Tied up, master." Riddle replied.

"Well, let me help you with that." Harry grinned as he got up and vanished the ropes before handing him back Ginny's wand. "Now, I'm sure you have some more preparations to make for tomorrow night, so I'll leave you to it after you drink this." Harry pulled a small bottle containing Elixir of Life and handed it to him.

Riddle drank it without question, smiling as his body was rejuvenated before handing back the bottle.

"Also, I'll be assisting you with the ritual tomorrow, to get the full effect of it, you understand. So no worries, I'll make sure you live through it and your body quickly recovers from the strain." Harry smirked as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, master!" Riddle called out before hurrying to work on his ritual.

" _I can't wait to feed that bastard to a Dementor. When will you revival take place?"_ Harry inquired as he walked up the stairs back into Hogwarts.

" _Well, the Ritual to stabilize me into the body and give me absolute control over it must be on March 20_ _th_ _."_ Kaguya replied.

" _Ah, the Spring Equinox."_ Harry nodded in understanding. " _Now, the question is, how do we get our hands on a Dementor?"_

" _I believe it's time you start practicing the Kamui more intensely."_ Kaguya stated with conviction.

" _You mean…"_ Harry began to grin.

" _Yes. We have determined via your Kage Bunshin that the dimension you have access to is safe."_ Kaguya pointed out. " _It's simply a desert wasteland perpetually at night under a full moon. Additionally, it is extremely rich in ambient energy, more-so then Hogwarts was even before what happened to Luna. So it's safe to teleport yourself there and, as you are outside this world, you can choose where you appear where you come out. It's not quite teleportation, it would be slower the Apparition, but it would be…"_

" _Completely untraceable and unblockable."_ Harry finished as he emerged from the huge pipe and sealed the entrance behind him, knowing that Riddle would be able to open it from the inside.

With that in mind, he walked out of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom… and came face to face with Luna Lovegood… who was staring at him with glowing _**Tenseigan**_ eyes.

"The…" Harry began.

"… _fuck?!"_ Kaguya was kind enough to finish for him.

"Harry Potter." Luna spoke softly. "You saved my life."

"Ah… noticed that, did you?" Harry winced at being caught.

"Your magic was on that potion." Luna explained. "And I've been able to see magic… for a long time now." She lowered her head slightly.

"Since… you were nine, you mean." Harry tried to avoid mentioning her mother's death directly.

"Yes." Luna confirmed. "But now, I can see it clearly, unlike before. And I can turn it off." here she smiled, radiating happiness and relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Luna." Harry smiled.

"I owe you my life, Harry Potter." Luna said softly.

"As long as you're okay, it's enough for me." Harry assured her, having a bad feeling about this.

"But not for me." Luna shook her head slightly. "Thanks to you, my body no longer aches, my eyes no longer hurt and my mind is fare more clear. It is all thanks to you. I am whole"

"I…"

" _ **I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, Heir to the House of Lovegood, hereby offer all that I am to Harry James Potter as repayment for the Life Debt I owe him. So mote it be."**_ Luna intoned.

Harry stared at her in shock.

" _T-This is…!"_ Harry mentally stuttered.

" _Accept it, Harry."_ Kaguya softly told him.

" _But she'll be like a slave! She…"_ Harry argued.

" _This is a heartfelt offer, Harry."_ Kaguya cut him off. " _You will have no power over her mind or body, she will not be like a house elf or anything of the sort. At the same time, this will be a bond deeper then marriage that can develop into whatever the two of you decide. Nobody will notice, nobody needs to know. The only thing that will change will be that she will no longer be able to marry without your permission and that you will become her magical guardian. And yes, I am looking though your memories on the subject right now."_

"I…" Harry looked her in the eye and saw the most successful puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen, slight tears gathering in the corners and her lower lip twitching slightly. " _Oh boy."_ He closed his eyes as he took a breath before opening them glowing with inner fire " _ **I, Harry James Potter, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, accept the offer of Luna Pandora Lovegood. So mote it be."**_ he sealed the deal, an aura of magic exploding from both of them, intertwining, before fading from view.

"Yay!" Luna cheered as she glomped Harry, hugging him tightly.

"Let's keep this quiet, okay?" Harry awkwardly suggested.

"Sure, Master Harry." Luna readily agreed as she took a step back, giving him a wide smile.

"Don't call me master." Harry twitched. "Harry is fine." he told her as they began walking down the corridor.

"Okay." Luna nodded in understanding and remained silent for a few more seconds before "Hey, Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked, glancing at her.

"Are we going to find a broom closet so you can make me your woman?" Luna asked innocently.

Harry tripped.

"Troublesome."

 **A.N.: Merry Christmas!**

 **I had this chapter ready for a few days now, but decided that it would make a nice Christmas present for you all. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **As you can probably guess, thinks are definitely going to be more interesting with Luna around. And yes, I know she was not among the characters mentioned in the story description – it was intentional. I mean, let's face it, nobody ever expects Luna Lovegood. She's like the Spanish Inquisition in that.**

 **That being said, sorry for Ginny fans, but she never had a place in my story. The fact that people seem to brush off her year of on and off possessions in cannon is absolutely ridiculous.**

 **Well, I've said my spiel, so once again Merry Christmas to you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Rituals: to Give, to Take, to Sacrifice**

 **Rebirth**

Harry was not having a good week.

Okay, it had not been bad, exactly, but it was not good either. Rather, it was troublesome.

Riddle's Mana absorption had taken a further 5% of what Hogwarts' ambient magic levels should have been, thanks to Harry force-feeding him the Elixir of Life a couple times during the absorption ritual. Since he could not enter the ritual circle in the Chamber of Secrets, which was connected to the three Ley Lines under Hogwarts, he feed it to him like he did with Luna. But rather then switch it with the water in a bottle, he managed to switch it with the air in his throat.

The body-snatcher choked and coughed a bit, but compared to the strain the ritual was placing on his body, it was a minor annoyance at best and it was what kept him alive in the end.

After that, Harry had proceeded to prepare several regents for other rituals, as well as potions Riddle would take in preparation for those rituals.

It was… quite expensive, but he had already begun selling gold and platinum ingots overseas to several people who would not ask of the origin of those metals, so he could easily afford it.

In other news, Luna was proving both a blessing and a pain in the ass… okay, she was merely irritating him sometimes, but it was mostly in the process of leading him to something that would help him in the long run.

Such as telling Susan that Harry was possessed by a 'Great Spirit of Magic'. That led to something close to a full disclosure of exactly what happened after he was Kissed by the Dementor. In fact, the only thing he did not tell the two of them – after secrecy oaths have been sworn, of course – was that he was now actually immortal.

Not that it mattered, considering that Kaguya told them he could mass-produce Philosopher Stones.

Yes, Kaguya.

As it turns out, she had learned and been accustomed enough to his chakra that he could possess him if he suppressed his chakra and gave her permission, or if they channeled her own chakra when making a Shadow Clone.

Of course, the first attempt was disastrous, resulting in mix between Kaguya and Harry's bodies that had Luna and Susan laughing for close to an hour. But eventually, after numerous embarrassing attempts, they figured out the right ratio of their chakra and created a Kage Bunshin of Harry with Kaguya's mind. From there, it was simplicity itself to use the _**Henge no Jutsu**_ to transform into the ancient woman's preferred form.

As such, it was Kaguya herself that explained thing to Susan and Luna, mostly. As she would admit later, it was for his sake.

Simply put, he needed more social interaction, or rather people he could trust and speak with about what he did. His life had rapidly begun to sink into domains of magic that he could not speak of in public for one reason or another. He needed friends.

And as Luna had told him, his sole remaining true friend, Hermione, was far too well-intended, narrow-minded and trusting in authority figures, Dumbledore in particular, for him to feel comfortable in revealing his secrets.

He love Hermione like a sister, he enjoyed spending time with her and had no intention of distancing himself from her… but while she practically worshipped the land Dumbledore walked on, it was best to not discuss some things with her.

And, as it turned out, Susan was just the kind of person he could open up to. Sure, she had some faith in authority, being the niece of Amelia Bones and raised by the woman did that. But for the same reason, she was far more familiar with the corruption that plagued the Ministry, with the bigotry and pureblood politics.

And, most importantly for Kaguya, Susan was also one of her direct descendents just like Luna and Harry were. But while Harry seemed to have inherited all her Dojutsu and Luna the _**Byakugan**_ that had then evolved into the _**Tenseigan**_ , Susan inherited the _**Shikotsumyaku**_ , the Dead Bone Pulse, which allowed her to manipulate her own skeletal structure.

Apparently, it was the reason the House of Bones was named so, their founder possessing this ability. However, for reasons nobody knew, the ability did not always appear in all of his descendent. In fact, there were entire generations when the ability was notably absent. Much like in Nymphadora Tonks' case, Susan was the first in her family to have the _**Shikotsumyaku**_ in three generations – though they called Ossismagus the people who had it.

As it was, Kaguya was more then thrilled when Susan agreed to donate one of her bones for the revival ritual on March 20th. While it was not the deadly _**All-Killing Ash Bones**_ that she once had, the ability to manipulate her skeletal structure at least to a degree was a godsend – enough so that he negotiated with Susan to give that ability to Harry and Luna as well in exchange for a Dojutsu of her own.

Harry was not in the least surprised that Susan asked for the _**Rinnegan**_. As useful the Byakugan could be, with the Rinnegan and its lower levels of _**Sharingan**_ and _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ a person could do much, much more. Not quite as much as with the Rinne-Sharingan, but Kaguya had been quite clear when he had said that it was a miracle in of itself that Harry had gained it, never mind that her could use it even if not to the same heights she did.

Interestingly enough, she had also suggested that Luna gained the _**Rinnegan**_ which upset the blonde girl quite a bit until Kaguya explained just what she meant by that.

Apparently, Kaguya had not been the only member of the Otsutsuki Clan to have gained the power of a Shinju. Only, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki had not done so by eating a Chakra Fruit due to not being any ready when they had arrived on a different planet. Instead, they had manipulated the Shinju of the world into harvesting the life-force of the inhabitants to create a pseudo-fruits that granted immortality but not nearly as much chakra Kaguya had gained.

Due to this they had apparently planned on invading the Earth to harvest the chakra there, both of the Biiju and the Ninja, which was apparently the real reason why Kaguya had chosen to convert her enemies into White Zetsu rather then simply suck them dry of chakra and kill them.

It was with this bit of knowledge that Harry was staring anxiously at the Stone of Resurrection in the Room of Requirement on the evening of February 21st while Luna and Susan watched curiously. They had all agreed not to ever use the Stone to call their parents or just mother in Luna's case. The temptation of then wanting to do it again was too much, so they decided to not do so in the first place. All their parents had died protecting them. Harry's from Voldemort himself, Susan's from Death Eaters with their final at being to Portkey Susan to her aunt Amelia, and Luna's mother had apparently took the brunt of the explosion that killed her in order to protect her daughter. They loved them, enough to have given their lives for them. They knew enough, no need to disturb their rest.

On the other hand…

" _Are you sure this will even work?"_ Harry asked doubtfully. " _I mean, it's been over a hundred thousand years. And last you know, he was not even on Earth. Even if he died in he meantime, he was probably reincarnated."_

" _Possibly, but I doubt it."_ Kaguya snorted in amusement.  " _Those that gain the power of Rinne or Tensei can choose whether to be reincarnated. Myself and my sons are prime examples. And Momoshiki possessed a Rinnegan in each palm. And from what I remember of him, he would not give up the power he has even in death for a reincarnation as a possibly powerless mortal."_

" _What about Asura and Indra?"_ Harry inquired.

" _With them, they also denied the chance of full reincarnations and merely chose to send most of their chakra back and forth in the living world, thus their Transmigrants."_ Kaguya explained.  " _Then, of course, there are those that have committed crimes against nature so vile that reincarnation is simply barred for them. Like that fellow, Orochimaru."_

" _Yes, while I admit and respect his genius, he was worse then Voldemort. He left a piece of his soul in every one of those damn Cursed Seals. If Voldemort learnt of such a thing, he would be green with envy."_ Harry rolled his eyes.

" _It would be productive for our goals for you to gain Orochimaru's memories as well, if possible, after we're done with Momoshiki. Same with Asura and Indra."_ Kaguya mused.

" _Anyone else?"_ Harry rolled her eyes.

" _Myrdin Emyrs, Morgan le Fay, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Helena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and any so-called immortal ever heard of."_ Kaguya replied seriously. " _The opportunity this Stone and the Human Path grant you is incredible, and not something to dismiss. I don't expect you to gain the secrets of the universe or the meaning of life, but the sheer volume of knowledge – lost knowledge – that you could gain through this is immeasurable. For today though, focus on the Shinobi Era."_

"Okay, here goes nothing." Harry focused on his link to the shone and sent a stream of chakra as he turned it three times in his hand.

"Ugh, another of Kaguya's wretched spawn." The man that appeared sneered down at Harry.

He would have none of that.

" _ **Kneel."**_ Harry commanded as what he dubbed a the _**Deathly Mangekyo Sharingan**_ flashed into his eyes, a pulse of power erupting from the Stone and suddenly Momoshiki was on his knees.

Before the man could utter another word the Rinne-Sharingan flashed into existence in Harry's right eye as he reached out and grasped her head of the soul before pulling away while simultaneously draining some of its energy, dismissing him back into the Pure World.

"Wow." Susan whistled.

"I did not expect to be able to see them as well." Luna remarked. "I though those summoned would be visible to the user of the Stone only."

"It's probably because I not only am the master of all three of the Hallows, but I also know what I'm doing." Harry remarked. "I experienced the memories of the one who made them; I know how much energy to push into it to make the souls visible to others."

"That makes sense." Luna nodded in understanding.

"How are you holding out, that guy had thousands of years worth of memories, didn't he?" Susan asked in worry.

"I'm fine." Harry assured her. "I've already trained my mind to direct foreign memories that I absorb to a certain portion of my mind. Thanks to how my mind is structured due to the Rinne-Sharingan, I don't actually have an upper limit to how much I can absorb in total. I merely have to make sure not to absorb too much all at once. Since the memories are inscribed on my magic, I need to make sure I don't go past my limits." He paused a bit. "And this guy died less then two decades after Kaguya was sealed the second time, so he's just over a thousand years old. Far fewer memories then what I gained from Hagoromo alone."

"What now?" Luna inquired.

"Well, since we're already at it, Kaguya suggested I take the memories of a few more people from the Shinobi Era that a guaranteed to still be in the Pure World." Harry replied as he went through the process again and stared up at… a woman?

"Oh my, to think that these Kekkei Genkai ever resurfaced." What looked like Orochimaru remarked as she eyed Harry curiously. "Especially that eye."

"So you lived long enough to witness chakra users dying out." Harry observed.

"Indeed. How long has it been since then?" Orochimaru inquired.

"According to Kaguya, over a hundred thousand years, but how much more then that not even she knows for sure. It could have easily been two or three hundred thousand years." Harry shrugged. "And apparently I'm the first to have the power of Rinne or Tensei since Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, yes, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru nodded. "He had some issues with his eye though, once exhauseted it could take years to recharge the power of that eye. But that was not why you summoned me, is it?"

"I will use my Human Path to take your memories." Harry replied bluntly.

"Hm, very well." Orochimaru nodded after a couple seconds. "I suppose I don't really have any choice in the matter, anyway." she leaned forwards allowing Harry access to her head.

Within a few seconds, Harry had taken what he needed and he pulled his hand back as he went through a few of Orochimaru's memories.

"So you chose to become a woman and give birth as a way to return to the Cycle of Life once you abandoned your search for immortality, eh?" Harry mused. "I see you've tried to redeem yourself after the Forth Ninja World War. It was obviously not enough to make up for everything considering your current status, but… know that you have my respect at least, _§my ancestor§_." He finished with a hiss in Parseltongue causing Orochimaru to widen his eyes in surprise and then smile as she returned to the Pure World. "Three hundred year of memories form Orochimaru."

"He must have been the worlds first transsexual." Susan said in shock.

"Possibly. Doesn't really matter. It's time to bring up Indra and Asura." Harry stated and did just that, both men appearing before him.

"So you're the one father warned us of." Indra narrowed his Mangekyo eyes at Harry.

"He told us you were dangerous and unstable." Asura added in amusement.

"I take it you don't agree with him?" Harry eyed the younger of the two curiously.

"Not really, but it does not matter either way. Both of us and he have been dead for a long time now. We have no right to influence the living world unless we're willing to come back down here and change something with our own two hands." Asura explained.

"Yes, my brother has a point, incredibly enough." Indra snorted. "Father always had a hands-off approach. It's what did most of the damage to the world."

"Evil thrives when good men do nothing." Harry quoted. "It's a saying of this time period."

"Wise words." Asura agreed.

"Why have you summoned us?" Indra inquired.

"I'm going to use the Human Path to copy your memories. Do you happen to have the memories of your Transmigrants as Kaguya said?" Harry inquired.

"We do. Go ahead." Asura crouched and Harry touched his head without hesitation, doing the same with Indra seconds later.

"No complaints from either of you?" Harry raised an eyebrow as the two got up.

"No point, I sense the power of the stone. If was fashioned by one of _my_ descendents. Thus is superior." Indra gave his younger brother a condescending smirk.

"What was that, you…" Asura twitched.

Harry sent them back at that point, not interested in hearing their ancient argument.

"Okay, enough for today." Harry grunted as he massaged his temples. "I got around a thousand years from each of them. Apparently, the transmigrations stopped after Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, their last Transmigrants, put aside their differences and died friends… and in-laws apparently."

"Anything interesting?" Susan inquired.

"Just that Sasuke took everything Kaguya left behind in her dimensions." Harry sighed. "Well, I suppose those were not irreplaceable supplies so it's not that bad. But…"

"But what?" Luna asked with a slight knowing grin.

"Kaguya is giving me a headache with her ranting about thieving Uchiha." Harry deadpanned.

How ironic, considering that the power that labeled them as jutsu thieves came from her.

 _February 28th – Stonehenge_

"Remind me again why I'm doing this." Luna asked with a deep frown.

"Because otherwise you're dead or worse within a year." Harry answered with a scowl, just as unhappy with the situation but unlike her, he went straight to the solution.

As it turned out after Harry investigated the power accumulation ritual Luna was put through, it was incomplete due to Riddle not having the regents needed to fully stabilize her at the time and frankly not caring if the girl died in a few months.

Harry's Elixir of Life fixed some of the problem, but the bottom line was that while her mind and body were healed, the power sealed in her core was still too much for her body to handle and was breaking down day by day. They could simply dose he with the Elixir of Life every day, but it was merely a temporary solution since it did not fix the issue.

So Harry had gone and sought out the most accomplished and powerful witches and wizards he could find in the Pure World and taken their knowledge for himself, finally finding a solution in Morgan le Fay.

As expected, it was a dark ritual involved. As expected, it involved human sacrifice. And, as expected, some of the regents were legendary or considered extinct.

Where Harry had managed to get a Nemean Lion of all things, neither Susan not Luna knew and considering the look on Harry's face when he came back with one covered in blood not his own, they were not going to ask.

As it was, they were currently at Stonehenge in the dead of the night under enough wards that no Muggle would come closer then two miles, and no magical would see or get inside the outer circle for at least another hour – thus plenty of time to complete the ritual and get the hell out of there with Harry's _**Kamui**_ as Anti-Apparition, Anti-Portkey and Anti-Flight wards had been a must.

Speaking of Harry's Kamui, the had discovered something very intriguing about the nocturnal desert dimension he had inherited from his Peverell ancestor. Apparently, time passed a hundred time faster in there compared to the outside world – but only when Harry himself was not there or interacting with that dimension by opening a rift with the _**Kamui**_. It was discovered by Susan who was sent there and had to wait for what to her seemed like fifteen minutes to her when in reality was just nine seconds or so on Earth. It was this discovery that prompted Harry to be fate more careful with his abilities and to use guinea pigs before allowing his friends to experience them.

The fact that they later discovered what seemed like the other side of the Veil of Death from the Department of Mysteries was also of concern, as were the thousands of skeletons around the place, obviously of people executed using the Veil and whom had starved to death… after they had resorted to cannibalism in some cases, from what some bodies looked like.

Harry had spent a whole day gathering every skeleton and removing them all from his dimension, but had not had the chance to dispose of them… and was now going to use them in the ritual to same Luna.

Or rather, he was going to use the dust resulted from crushing those skeletons to draw a circle on the ground around the altar at the center of the stone structure. As it had been used in the past for mass-sacrifice rituals, a death-related material used in creating the magic circle would definitely boost he effects of the ritual they were performing.

The drawn circle had twelve sections, each marked with a symbol of the Western Zodiac. Each containing a regent – or rather sacrifice.

A Colchis Ram for **Aries**.

A Re'em for **Taurus**.

Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow for **Gemini**.

A Fire Crab for **Cancer**.

A Nemean Lion for **Leo**.

A Memphis Ostrich for **Libra**.

An Assyrian Stinger for **Scorpio**.

A Centaur for **Sagittarius**.

A Satyr for **Capricorn**.

A Siren for **Aquarius**.

Two Ramora for **Pisces**.

And finally, Luna Lovegood herself for **Virgo** , the Maiden.

The ritual itself was remarkably simple once you went passed the required location and regents. The beneficiary of the ritual simply had to match one of the aspects of the Zodiac in some form and stand in that particular spot on the ritual circle. Then, one by one, the other eleven occupants were killed. Once the eleventh died, the aspect of the beneficiary that matched the that particular Zodiac Sign would be taken away from them followed by the ritual ending with the mind, body or magic of the beneficiary being boosted to match the highest ranking of the three.

In Morgan's case, she had wanted to keep the inhuman Fae magic she had gained in Avalon even after leaving that realm, and the power was breaking her mind apart. So the did the ritual and sacrificed her Memphis Ostrich Animagus form to regain her sanity.

In Luna's case, she would be sacrificing her maidenhood to strengthen her body to match her magic.

The ritual itself was Atlantean in origin, from what he could gleam from both Morgan's and Myrdin's memories… and there was quite a few centuries to each, considering that both were immortals. It certainly explained how they attended Hogwarts, which was built half a millennia after King Arthur's time.

"Okay." Luna sighed. "And I understand the purpose of each of the regents. You've explained it."

"Several times." Harry sighed, ignoring the struggles of the centaur Bane who was nearest to him.

"What I don't get is why he's here." Luna nodded towards the person on the altar, which should have been empty.

"Ah, him." Harry nodded in understanding. "Well, a few years after she did the ritual Morgan noticed that it did not work as perfectly as it could and sought the answer. Apparently, the ritual is dark because it draws dark magic into the center of the ritual circle and taints both nature and those in the vicinity. In her case, she was the only person affected. She deducted that had there been a human magical already there, one tainted by dark magic, then that person would soak up the dark magic like a sponge."

"And Theodore Nott is tainted with dark magic?" Susan inquired from the side, from where she was glaring at the Carrows who had been among her parents' killers, but got off on an Imperius excuse.

"This fucker tortured, raped and killed his seven year old little sister for Christmas." Harry said in a dead voice.

"I see. And am I right to assume that the person who soaks the dark magic will suffer greatly?" Luna asked in a similar tone.

"He will." Harry confirmed.

"Start the ritual." Luna nodded.

And so he did. Either alone or in pairs, the sacrifices died from either cutting curses to the neck or piercing curses through the eyes and brain. Until only Luna was left. They had started with Libra followed by Scorpio and continued the circle that way, clockwise, until they were done with Leo as well, reaching Virgo, Luna.

At that point, the magic of the ritual went full circle as the power flooded Luna making her hiss in pain as her hymen was ripped away by the magic. Her body then glowed bluish white while darkness seemed to be ripped from all twelve sacrifices and draw towards the altar in the center, where is was sucked into Theodore Nott through his mouth, eyes, nose and ears, breaking the silencing charm on him in the process, allowing them all to hear his agony.

Then, the ritual was done and all but Luna and Nott remained of it, even the bone dust drawn circle was gone.

" _ **FiendFyre."**_ Harry uttered as he pointed a spare wand at Nott who was instantly engulfed in purplish red flames… " _ **Kamui."**_ right before both Nott and the flames were sucked away. "Just to be on the safe side." Harry explained as he quickly approached Luna along with Susan and after grabbing both their shoulder sucked them into another _**Kamui**_.

"Where's Nott?" Susan looked around.

"A few hundred miles away from here." Harry replied before with another _**Kamui**_ they were in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. "How are you feeling?" Harry inquired after quickly checking if the resident ghost was around before casting diagnostic charm after diagnostic charm on her.

"I feel… great, actually." Luna admitted as she closed her eyes and smiled. "My magic is flowing freely, not longer contained for my safety. Though I'm a bit disappointed."

"Oh?" Harry inquired.

"I was hoping you would take away my maidenhood in the traditional way." Luna admitted.

"Luna!" Susan exclaimed.

"You're right." the bubbly blonde agreed. "I can join you when he takes yours."

"That's... not what I…" Susan stuttered, beet red.

"So I can't join, or you don't want him to take your virginity?" Luna raised a challenging eyebrow.

"We'll see." Susan whispered, looking only at Harry not.

"You know, I'm not opposed to either of that." Harry grinned playfully.

"Then why did you refuse me a couple weeks ago?" Luna frowned.

"Luna, you're twelve." Harry frowned.

"I turned thirteen on Halloween." Luna told him.

"Oh, is that so." Harry blinked. "Then let's go find an empty broom closet."

"Really?" Luna's eyes sparkled.

"No." He said flatly, crushing her fantasy.

"Why?" the blonde pouted and even Susan turned to listen.

"The rituals I'm going to conduct both on myself and Kaguya, but you two as well, will work better if I'm still a virgin." Harry explained.

"So that's why!" Luna sighed.

"Damn right! You think I would have turned down my godfather's offer to hire some porn stars to pop my cherry for Christmas if it wasn't important?" Harry huffed.

"Sirius did what?" Susan stared in shock… and a bit of interest.

"Yes, he said something about my birthday…" Harry awkwardly scratched the back of his head, wondering why the hell did he tell them that.

"Er, hypothetically speaking, would those porn stars be willing to teach me a thing or two?" Susan asked, though she was red enough for steam to begin erupting from her ears soon – she kept going though.

"Preferably by trying stuff with you?" Luna leaned forward with a perverted grin. "And can I join in?"

" _It appears that other then her physical Maidenhood, the ritual also took away the sexual inhibitions that younger girls have."_ Kaguya remarked dryly. " _Not that she had that many in the first place."_

"…We'll see?" Harry shrugged, taking a step back.

 _March 1st – Room of Requirement_

"Well, it looks like the ministry hasn't got a clue who was responsible for Luna's ritual." Susan declared as she walked in to see Harry transmuting a couple of potions into Elixirs, using one of the Philosopher Stones to amplify the quality of the finished product.

"That so?" Luna sighed in some relief.

"Yeah, apparently the magnitude of the ritual as well as the wards Harry layered around the place was powerful enough to mix our magical signatures with not just the 'regents' of the ritual, but the people breaking the wards down as well." Susan grinned. "According to Auntie Amelia, the Unspeakables have already given it up as a bad job and her Aurors are now just investigating more for appearances sake."

"Great." Harry mussed. "Speaking of rituals, I'm done with the Elixirs I will need for mine."

"What are those for, anyway?" Susan leaned to peer at the two clear green and yellow liquids. "I mean, I know you have a few more Aspects to go to be able to use all twelve Ninja Handseals, but what do these Elixirs do exactly?"

"Well, the yellow one is made from blood of a Knarl and a Cabbit and is supposed to give me a Metamorphmagus level of control over my hair. Nothing too impressive, but _**Rabbit's Hair**_ was the only thing I found that used Cabbit Blood like I need it to." Harry shrugged. "With any luck, it may even allow me to use Kaguya's _**Togebari**_ jutsu."

"That's for the Rat and the Rabbit Aspects." Luna nodded in understanding.

"The other one is quite more… unusual." Harry admitted. "It's called the _**Wraith's Shadow**_."

"Er, Wraiths don't have shadows." Susan said slowly.

"I know." Harry nodded. "What it does, though, it gives the user something akin to an Animagus form, only turns the user into a fake ghost for a while."

"Really?" Luna blinked. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so, but I don't really plan on spending time to learn that transformation." Harry admitted. "It could take years and even so I would not be able to interact with the world at all in that form. On the other hand, due to the Demiguise Blood in it, I will be able to cast stronger Disillusionment and Invisibility spells, both on myself and others. Mainly on myself though."

"You really don't want to be a ghost – part-time of course?" Susan asked in disappointment.

"I can learn to phase through stuff even better with my Kamui." Harry explained. "So I don't really need the skill. I only chose this particular potion over others because it's more potent and it uses all the remaining Aspects I need: Monkey from Demiguise, Boar from Tebo and Dog from Gytrash."

"How did you get the blood of a Gytrash, anyway? It's a spirit-dog, after all." Luna tilted her head questionably.

"It was a variant of a spirit banishing spell. I had to just banish everything but its blood, and then used a spirit containment spell to gather that blood." Harry shrugged. "Got it from Ollivander's memories. The man tried using it as a wand core once. Didn't work so well."

"Well, are you ready?" Susan sat down on a couch that appeared under her.

"Yeah… I'll start with the Rabbit's Hair since it's simpler." Harry nodded and downed the yellow elixir in a few gulps.

A few seconds later, his hair began to cycle through a whole spectrum of colors and shapes before settling into a similar form to what it had started as, only a slightly darker shade of black.

"Okay, now the other one." Harry sighed and chugged down the _**Wraith's Shadow**_.

He suddenly began to feel an arctic cold spreading from his core that enveloped his entire body and he noticed he had become translucent for a few seconds before warmth return to his body along with its mass, dropping him on his ass from the sudden shift.

"I'm okay!" Harry assured the girls as they fussed over him. "I was just surprised by the change back."

"If you're sure…" Susan nodded slowly while Luna ran the diagnostic charms she knew over Harry.

"Well then, not there's something I've been wanting to try for months now." Harry got up with a grin an the Room shifted into a large stone chamber with them on one side and a target dummy on the other. He then formed the Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger Handseals before bringing the tips of his index fingers under his lips as he inhaled and molded his chakra in his lungs " _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ he mentally called out as he exhaled a huge ball of fire…

Well, that was the idea, anyway. Instead, a stream of flames shot from him mouth and seconds later he was coughing his lungs out along with more then a bit of smoke.

As he tried to regain control of his breathing, he was entirely unappreciative of Kaguya's hysterical laughter.

 _March 16th – Nr 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

"Can you run that by me again?" Sirius said as he blinked slowly. "I must be hearing things, 'cause I could have sworn you just asked me to Blood Adopt a body-snatching teenaged version of the Dark Lord into the House of Black."

"Look Sirius, I told you about Kaguya's situation, right?" Harry massaged the bridge of his nose. "You said you understood why I'm doing this, and agree that I owe her at least that much for all the help she's been."

"Yeah, that part I got." Sirius nodded.

"And you understood that we had to put minion here through some rituals to make the body compatible to Kaguya." Harry continued.

"That I understood as well." Sirius nodded.

"One of those rituals involves the magic of the Black Family flowing through the veins of this body." Harry said simply. "And while it already has some relatively recent Black ancestry, a paternal grandmother, that is not quite enough for our needs."

"But why?" Sirius asked with a frown. "What's so good about the Black Family Magic that you need for this? And why don't we do it after she's in the body rather then this wanker." He glared murder at Riddle.

"Look, Sirius, from what we've been able to find out, the _**Byakugan**_ , the special eyes that Kaguya had when she was alive are a recessive trait of the Black Family bloodline." Harry said calmly. "By blood adopting the body, the genetic code will be changed to allow the _**Byakugan**_ to be awoken given the right impulse and with the right person in charge of the body. Also, we're not doing this later since to legitimize things and give Kaguya an identity in the Wizarding World, we need you Magical Adopt her as your previously secret daughter. With the help of the goblins, we can smooth things over in exchange for some gold. The official story will be that due to family pressure you agreed to sire her with an unknown pureblooded woman of your Grandfather Arcturus' choosing and after your incarceration she was raised by him and Cassiopeia Black until the recent death of the later and your innocence being revealed."

"And why would I do something like that?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Because you want to keep blaming the Ministry for sterilizing you during your time in Azkaban and Kaguya being your spawn would be all the proof you need." Harry smirked before pausing as Kaguya told him something. "Oh, and if you do this I'll teach you how to do this." He said before he stuck his tongue out and it lengthened until it was a foot long at which point Harry wiggled it a bit before he pulled it back in his mouth.

"Deal!" Sirius exclaimed with his eyes sparkling at all the lewd jokes he could a tongue like that for, never mind during sex.

"Great. 'cause we're doing this tonight." Harry nodded in satisfaction as he began pulling out a heavily runed silver goblet and a potion bottle from an expanded pocket.

"Okay, does this go?" Sirius got up followed by Riddle at Harry's command.

"Simple. I put this potion in this goblet." Harry did just that. "Then you cut your palms and allow your blood to drip into the potion, don't heal the cuts either." He conjured a knife which he handed to Sirius who cut his left palm while Riddle cut his right, and watched their blood intermingling in the potion it began glowing crimson. "Now read this, Sirius and when you're done he'll drink it." Harry handed Sirius a piece of paper.

" _ **I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black, claim you as a member of the House of Black. My our blood flow through your veins and our magic through your blood. So mote it be!"**_ Sirius intoned.

With that Riddle drank the potion and seconds after he finished it the goblet slid from his fingers before he collapsed screaming and convulsing in agony.

"What's happening, this it go wrong?" Sirius frowned.

"Nope, it's working perfectly." Harry assured him. "However, this potion was designed in a time when Blood Adoptions were discouraged so it lacks any numbing effects while it rewrites the recipient's genes. Pity."

"Isn't there a newer version of the potion?" Sirius tilted his head.

"There is. But I'm afraid I misplaced it. Oops?" Harry smirked.

"Damn Harry, you're growing up to be a cruel and vindictive bastard." Sirius shook his head with an amused grin as his godson silenced Riddle.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry rolled his eyes before approaching Riddle who seemed to have finished the transformation. "You okay?" he asked as he removed the silencing charm.

"Hurts all over, master." Riddle grunted.

"Hm, drink this." Harry poured some Elixir of Life down his throat.

"Did you really need to do that?" Sirius frowned.

"Can't risk damaging the merchandise." Harry shrugged.

"Right, right." Shrugged the Dog Animagus.

"Hm, it seems some of its facial features changed somewhat." Harry mussed as he carefully looked at what no longer looked quite like Ginny Weasley. A flick of his wand later and the face was transfigured back – temporarily, of course.

"So, when is the main event?" Sirius inquired.

"Normally that would mean Kaguya's restoration ritual… but you're asking when this guy becomes Dementor food, aren't you?" Harry chuckled.

"You know me too well." Sirius grinned.

"March 19th at midnight." Harry replied as he pulled Riddle up. "You want to be there?"

"Damn right I do!" Sirius said, no trace of humor left in him. "I want to see this fucker cease to be."

"Okay. And We'll have you do Kaguya's magical adoption as your daughter on the 21st." Harry informed him.

"You'll have everything prepared, right? I'll just need to play my part." Sirius inquired.

"Sure. It's basically an exchange of oaths. No potions or anything involved." Harry explained.

"Bring her here, I want to get to know my _daughter_ a bit." Sirius suggested.

"…You just want her to tell you some embarrassing stories about me, don't you?" Harry deadpanned.

The prankster grin he got in response said it all.

 _Early morning, March 18th – Forbidden Forest_

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Luna asked worriedly. "There have been a few close calls the last time we tried this, remember?"

"I know, but this will ensure everything goes smoothly." Harry explained as he sat cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed, elbows and hands joined clenched leveled with his abdomen with each fingertip touching its equivalent. "Now let me focus."

"Okay." Luna shrugged and lifted the copper bat covered with a sealing array, ready to smack him over the head with it should he loose control.

Slowly and steadily, Harry eased his breathing and began drawing on the natural energy around him. It was easy for him to do so, the Preta Path facilitating it. The hard part, however, was not this. It was neither stabilizing his chakra in a perfect combination of Yin, Yang and Nature Chakra – he could do that after his third try due to the various rituals he had performed and even his Immortal status.

No, what was _hard_ was turning that Senjutsu Chakra into Six Paths Senjutsu Chakra, then enter the _**Rikudo Sennin Modo**_. He had the ability to do it; it was not just in his magic, but in his blood also. He had felt and touched the spark that would bring him to that state, but he not been able to hold it long enough to actually stabilize himself in it and _use_ it.

Ironically, despite being without a doubt the magically strongest wizard alive, he simply was not strong _enough._ Or rather, while his Yin chakra was more then high enough, it was his Yang chakra that was ageing behind. Hence why, rather then mold all his chakra with the natural energy he absorbed, he had to separate a large chunk of his Yin chakra, his magic, and keep is separate while mixing all the rest into a uniform state.

Slowly but surely, he approached the required state of being, saturating his body with just the right amount of Nature Chakra before mixing it with his own chakra. Then, just before it was complete, he reached deeper into himself, past the Yin chakra he had put aside, and pulled on Otsutsuki chakra that had awoken in him along with the _**Tenseigan**_ and _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ , to which the bits he had taken from Hamura, Hagoromo, Asura, Indra and even Kaguya herself had further cultivated it. A slow and steady stream was adding into the mixing Senjutsu chakra and, sure enough, there was the spark again…

" _There!"_ Harry thought as he remained devoid of emotion, his sole focus being the intermingling chakra that slowly but surely melded into one single greenish silver mix that he then allowed, bit by bit, to saturate every inch of his body. He did not know how long he was in that state, but eventually he felt it was enough.

What he had done now was not just become one with nature, that was regular _**Sennin Modo**_. He did not _just_ achieve _**Rikudo Sennin Modo**_. What he did, was make it his own, ensuring that he would now be able to enter and sustain that form with relative ease as long as he maintained the proper focus.

 _ **Rikudo Sennin Modo**_ was not like regular _**Sennin Modo**_. It was not becoming one with Nature, but making Nature accept you as one of its own, purifying your body in the process of various negative elements and impurities. Regular _**Sennin Modo**_ also did this to a degree, but it took a very long time or a very _clean_ body to begin with. _**Rikudo Sennin Modo**_ , on the other hand, _cheated_. Since the basis of Otsutsuki Chakra was Biiju Chakra which was respectively the chakra of the Shinju, which was part of nature, the cleansing process occurred not just from the outside but from the inside as well.

And due to Harry's Immortal status, his body was already all but clean of toxins and other impurities. All it took was one single successful attempt to stabilize into the _**Rikudo Sennin Modo**_ and saturate his body with that chakra, and he was set to use it again much more easily and with lower risks.

"I am ready." Harry stated as he opened his eyes revealing both Rinne-Sharingan and Tenseigan active and not another sign of Senjutsu in use: a successful _**Rikudo Sennin Modo**_.

" _Okay, now let me guide you."_ Kaguya carefully spoke, as it not to startle him, and began giving him a push here and a tap there as he channeled a chunk of his new _**Rikudo Sennin Chakra**_ into the palms of his hands where it manifested as green tinted silver flames.

Once one could no longer see his skin through the flames even with a Dojutsu, he stopped and maintained that state for a minute or so before mobbing on to the next stage. Slowly but surely a pitch black opaque liquid-looking substance began to pour out of the center of his palm and coalesce into an centimenter-wide marble. When that spherical shape had been achieved, it split into quarters that shaped themselves as sharp senbon.

A flash of green later and the four black senbon dropped in his lap, no longer being levitated by Harry's chakra.

"Please pick them up and put them away, manually, Luna." Harry said calmly and the blonde did just that as quickly as she could.

"Are you going to continue?" Luna inquired softly.

"Of course." Harry assured her. "Now that I manage to reach this point, I might as well finish things up. We have other things planned for the next two days, after all."

With that, he began forming another _**Gudodama**_ , Truth-Seeking Ball, within his joined hands, this time making it just over twice as big as the previous one but this time he hid not separate it into smaller parts. Instead, he elongated just a bit to take a just barely oval form before flashing green once before it also felt the effect of gravity.

Only this was not black in color at all. Rather, it was white, almost completely uniform. This time Luna did not wait for it to fall in his lap, catching it and quickly placing it into a glass container that had a greenish liquid in it. As it slowly floated, Luna stared at the _**Byakugan**_ eye with her own. A minute later, another joined it and the contained was sealed shut.

"Can you keep going?" Luna asked warily.

"Yes." Harry confirmed and within seconds a new small _**Gudodama**_ formed and was soon followed by a flash of light leaving behind a new eye, this time almost completely crimson, with a ripple pattern spreading from the black pupil. Its twin soon followed and both were sealed into another eye container.

The next pair was a bit tricky and it took Harry a bit of time to properly inscribe with the proper pattern, but eventually he had two light purple eyes with ripple pattern along with three tomoe on each of the innermost three rings.

"Okay, you're almost there." Luna encouraged him. "Just one more and you're done."

"Yes, just one more. The most important one." Harry said quietly before putting his entire focus on his own right eye as he molded and inscribed the last _**Gudodama**_ which ended with a silver flash instead of a green one like before, leaving behind a single slightly glowing _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ eye.

"Okay, you're done." Luna said as she quickly yet carefully stored the eye into a container that held a clear crimson liquid.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Harry nodded as he began to shift his _**Rikudo Sennin Chakra**_ and draw his as of yet untouched portion of Yin Chakra into the mix, slowly destabilizing the _**Rikudo Sennin Modo**_ yet at the same time imprinting it on his remaining chakra to maximize his compatibility. Eventually, his chakra was diluted enough that his _**Sennin Modo**_ faded and he got up, stretching his stiff limbs. "How long have we been here, anyway?"

" _ **Tempus."**_ Luna chanted and eyed the magic-drawn numbers that appeared. "Close to seven hours. It's nearly lunchtime."

"Well, let's head to the kitchens and eat. Our past selves are in the Great Hall." Harry suggested as he placed the first Rinnegan containers into a bottomless moke-skin pouch. Then, he stabbed one of the chakra receiver senbon into a specially prepared spot on the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ container and then another of the senbon into his left side of the chest, right in his _**Shimon**_ , his Gate of Death, from which a stream of purplish silver chakra instantly began to through, straight into the container holding the one eyes, lighting it up in an ethereal glow. He then stabbed another senbon into a socket of the _**Byakugan**_ container. With that, he stored those containers as well and followed Luna to the castle.

 _Midnight, March 19th – Azkaban Prison_

The icy cold black stone fortress was silent. Even the maddest of the its tenants were silent, trying to get some rest in order to survive the next day. Farther then that, few dared to hope, especially among the more infamous convicts. _Accidents_ were known to happen from time to time, and the news of even the Boy-Who-Lived being a near victim of the Dementors took the wind out of the sails of several purebloods who considered that the Ministry would not risk ending their lines.

Within the empty cell of the former prisoner Sirius Black a rift seemed to appear in midair as space itself seemed to be twisting… then it was over.

Silent and unheard, Harry walked out of the empty cell under the Cloak of Invisibility and sought out the nearest Dementor that was alone and out of sight. It only took him a few seconds to run across one gliding down the corridor and within a second another spinning rift appeared over the Dementor's form and sucked it away.

His job done, Harry, used the _**Kamui**_ once more and entered the nocturnal desert dimension as well and within a few seconds his _**Byakugan**_ saw the Dementor around a couple hundred meters away but already heading towards him, having all but instantly detected the only living being in the vicinity.

As soon as it was close enough, Harry flicked his wand and chains erupted from the sand, wrapping tightly around the Dementor's body and arms before melding into shackles molded skintight, thus impossible to get out of.

Nodding in satisfaction, Harry left that dimension and appeared in the Chamber of Secrets where Luna, Susan, Sirius and Riddle waited.

"Okay, I have it tied down." Harry announced. "Sirius, are you _sure_ you want to see this?"

"This fucker took away my best friend. I want to see his end." Sirius said resolutely.

"Alright." Harry nodded. "I can only sent two people at a time right now, so I'll send the girls first, then Riddle and finaly the two of us."

"Sounds good." Sirius nodded.

Twenty seconds later, he and Sirius landed a couple dozen meters from the chained down Dementor, just a few feet away from the others.

"Let's get this over with." Harry said decisively. "Minion, go and give that Dementor a kiss."

"Yes, master!" Riddle eagerly hurried to obey and within a minute was leaning close to the hole that serves as the Dementor's mouth.

He was gone within a blink of an eyes, the already badly anchored spirit being sucked away without issue, the body collapsing into the sand seconds later like a puppet with its strings cut.

" _ **Accio."**_ Sirius called out and the body was within seconds floating towards them at decent speed, before stopping at Harry's _**Aresto Momentum**_.

"Let's get out of here." Harry suggested and within seconds the group was gone leaving behind a slightly less irritable Dementor, now that it had been fed.

"So, what now?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Now we begin transferring Kaguya in this body." Harry vanished the clothes with a flick of his wand while drawing the last chakra receiver senbon with the other hand, before leaning down and stabbing it into the _**Shimon**_ of what once was Ginny Weasley's body. "Also, I'm going to make the final alterations before the ritual." He added as he levitated the body onto a bed he had transfigured earlier and then pulled out containers that held the two _**Byakugan**_ eyes and the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ and set them down on a small table on the side.

"Er, I'll be going now." Sirius decided and quickly made his way out of the Chamber via the tunnel that led into the Forbidden Forest, outside the wards and thus viable for Apparition.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Harry?" Susan asked doubtfully. "I mean, I know you're super-smart and all that but…"

"Relax, this isn't the first time I do this." Harry assured her. "I practiced a bit on the sacrifices for Luna's ritual. And eyes are among the easiest to transplant, not requiring specific blood compatibility and stuff like that. So yeah, the _**Byakugan**_ will be easier to transplant. It helps that the recipient is both genetically and chakra-wise compatible. The _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ will be trickier since I have to create an eye-socket for it first."

The implantation of the _**Byakugan**_ went easily enough. Take one eye out, replace it with a _**Byakugan**_ one, make the connection to the chakra network and the ocular nerves and finally add one drop of Elixir of Life on it, just to be on the safe side. It only took twenty minutes since Harry wanted to double and triple check everything.

When it came to the third eye, things were a bit trickier. He had studied quite a few healing texts and found a few cases over the centuries where for one reason or another wizards were unable to see through their regular eyes, usually due to dark curses permanently burning their optical nerves. Thus, there had been cases when they had other, usually artificial, eyes implanted as replacements.

Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye was a prime example of this.

But it was not what Harry wanted. He needed an eye in the center of the forehead, the Third Eye as that location was revered as. But he four nothing in books.

It was only thanks to his studies in mythology in search for other past, and possible even current, immortals that he found the solution.

Brontes, Steropes and Arges, the three Cyclopes of legend, sons of Gaia and Uranus and brothers of the Titans. Contrary to current belief, they did not have just one eye. Rather, they had been cursed by their jealous youngest brother Cronus, causing a third vertical eye to open up in their forehead… right before Cronus used his scythe, his Harpe, to gorge out their regular eyes, lowering their legendary skills to a level he could surpass, thus allowing Cronus to become the leader of the Titans.

Cronus, of course, was dead, and thus his soul was within Harry's reach so it was relatively easy to gain his memories and more importantly the knowledge of that spell.

" _ **Τρίτος Κύκλωπες Μάτι."**_ Harry intoned as he created a bone-deep vertical cut on the forehead before swiping his magic-loaded finger horizontally, as if drawing a cross. A glow and a squelching sound later, blood began to flow as a third eye, red in color, opened on the forehead. A drop of Elixir of Life and a few diagnostics later, it was confirmed that it was fully functional and quite magical, being capable of Mage Sight – in other words it was perfect and could be replaced with a Dojutsu without worry of not receiving chakra. From there, the transplant of the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ went relatively easy and soon enough it was over.

"Just one thing left to do." Harry told them as he pulled out the two senbon chakra receivers that had been feeding Kaguya's chakra to her future eyes. Then carefully so not to damage anything else, he stabbed them around the edges of the frontal bone portion of the skull into the _**Kaimon**_ and _**Kyūmon**_ , the Chakra Gates of Opening and Healing, allowing the chakra transfer to continue through them. "Okay, done. Now, you two should head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Harry told Luna and Susan as he created a Kage Bunshin to lead them out of the Chamber of Secrets which he got onto the bed next to the one Kaguya was in the process of possessing and sat down cross-legged, hands joined and elbows on his knees as he began calming himself.

He waited until he Kage Bunshin dispelled after letting the girls out and sealing the entrance behind them, before actually beginning to draw on the energy of nature. Within minutes he had entered the _**Rikudo Sennin Modo**_ began encouraging Kaguya's chakra and spirit to flow into her new container while also donating some of his own chakra.

At four in the morning, around three and a half hours after he started, he opened his eyes and got up stretching, no longer in _**Sennin Modo**_. A smile appeared on his face as the girl on the other bed experimentally got up and did the same, a wide smile on her lips.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Harry grinned. "How do you feel?"

"It's good to have a body of my own once more… though this one still feels rather uncomfortable. Rather stiff." Kaguya admitted, he voice already sounding different then either Ginny's or Riddle's.

"That's what the final ritual is for." Harry nodded before walking up to the statue of Slytherin while pulling out a scroll. From within, he unsealed a corpse that he had stolen from a muggle morgue a couple weeks ago. It was that of a homeless woman, so he had no worry of relatives looking to give it a burial. " _ **FiendFyre."**_ He commanded once he took a proper distance and he kept his concentration sharp while he purplish red flames devoured the corpse, leaving nothing but blackened molten stone with a few ashes melded into it.

"Okay, let's go. We're on a time limit." Kaguya pointed out before glancing down at herself "And I'll need some clothing. I don't care about this form, but I will not just anyone see my new body naked."

With a smile, Harry brought out a ceremonial kimono that looked almost identical to what she used to wear, draping it over her shoulders before taking them away with a _**Kamui**_ and then dropping them off in front of Potter Manor, before a huge Fire Crab Shell cauldron that was full of a clear, water-like liquid – a mix of spring water, Elixir of Life and Phoenix Tears, the later of which had been difficult to obtain in the necessary quantities, but after enough gold thrown at the goblins the buggers admitted to have quite a bit in storage and were willing to sell to such a generous customer.

Harry bought every drop they had had.

Waiting there were Luna and Susan, whom had arrived there via Portkeys not ten minutes beforehand.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the final… participant." Harry grimaced.

"Stop worrying, Harry, it's going to be alright." Luna chided him.

"I know. And I realize we won't be doing anything permanent, but… it feels like betraying her trust." Harry scowled.

"We have no choice, you said it yourself that this is the most stable and pure combination we can make." Susan said, though she did not appear that happy about it either.

"Okay, but I'm doing something nice for her later." Harry sighed as he disappeared with his _**Kamui**_. Reappearing a minute later, he had a blank-eyed Nymphadora Tonks at his side. "Let's get this over with." Harry said decisively.

Nodding in agreement, Kaguya placed her kimono on a clean table before walking up to the cauldron and into it, taking a deep breath before crouching down under the surface of the liquid.

The fire under it was suddenly lit and the ritual had begun.

" _ **Bone of the descendent, knowingly given, you will renew your Ancestor."**_ Susan incanted as she approached and her hand over the cauldron as a bone spike emerged from her forearm before dropping into the clear potion that turned a vibrant blue.

" _ **Flesh of kin, unknowingly sacrificed, you will revive your Progenitor."**_ Harry incanted as he walked over to Tonks with a sharp knife and cut a slice of the flesh on her left palm, not getting the slightest reaction from the hypnotized woman. He then dropped that piece of flesh into the cauldron, causing the potion to turn red.

" _ **Blood of the heir, willingly taken, you will resurrect your Origin."**_ Luna spoke as he approached Harry who offered his hand and the girl made a cut with a knife and collected a full vial of chakra-rich blood which she them poured into the cauldron, turning it a blinding white, causing her to tear up.

" _ **Tears of the Transmigrant's child, unwillingly shed, you will restore your Root."**_ Harry spoke as he wiped away some of the teats with his unharmed hand and allowed them to drip into the potion, turning it a bright silver tinted purple.

With that done, they backed away as a silvery mist emanated from the cauldron, hiding it from view. Within seconds, it began to clear and revealed a teenage girl with pale skin, delicate features, and silver-tinted white hair that reached the ground, with eyebrows cut short.

A flick of Harry's wand had the kimono fly and clothe her, remembering her request, drawing a smile from her.

"Thank you." The Rabbit Goddess smiled as her third eye opening for a moment before closing once more.

 **A.N.: Happy New Year!**

 **Yes, I definitely could not have found a better time to post this chapter, marking a new beginning.**

 **I hope you liked it. If so, please show your appreciation with a review. I'm honestly curious what you all thing of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Half-truths, Scapegoats and Ties of Blood and Nature**

"How do you feel?" Harry asked as he hurried to Kaguya's side, Luna and Susan not far behind.

"Alive. Very much alive." Kaguya smiled widely as she examined her hands, absently noting that her fingernails were not nearly as long as they used to be. " _Hm, I suppose this way I will draw less attention."_ She thought.

"Yes, you will." Harry agreed… before pausing.

"I did not say that out loud, did I?" Kaguya frowned slightly.

"Say what out loud?" Luna tilted her head.

" _Harry, are you hearing me?"_ Kaguya thought as she looked straight at him.

" _Yes, I am."_ Harry replied the same way. "How is it that we can still hear each other's thoughts?"

"Er, maybe there still is a connection between the two of you?" Susan suggested.

"The chakra receivers!" Harry's eyes widened as he reached for his chest and pulled out the senbon still stabbed in his _**Shimon**_. "This must have been it." He decided.

"I don't think so." Kaguya said slowly as she opened her eyes after an internal examination. "I don't feel those three receivers still in me." She turned around and looked at the remnants of the cauldron. "There." She pointed and quickly picked up the three senbon.

"Perhaps you should have removed them before the ritual?" Luna suggested.

"That advice would have been helpful a few minutes ago." Harry sighed. "Oh well, having a mental link between the two of us is not that bad. We can block it with out mental shields, after all."

"Yes, you only heard me because I have to remake my mental shields now that I have a body." Kaguya agreed. "After that, we would only hear each other's thoughts when we both wish for it."

"Well, as much as I would like to stick around and chat, I need to take Tonks home." Harry said as he approached the woman and poured some Elixir of Life on her wound, instantly healing her, before taking her away with a _**Kamui**_.

Once back in Tonks' flat, he had her go back to sleep after cleaning her of all signs, and while she slept he _**Obliviated**_ the past hour from her memories.

Returning to Potter Manor, he approached Luna and Susan.

"Time to go." He told them and sent them away with this _**Kamui**_ before following suit, then sending them each to their common rooms. Then he returned to Kaguya's side.

"You should go as well; you have a few stories to tell." Kaguya pointed out.

"True enough." Harry sighed. "Dobby!"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" the little elf appeared instantly with a POP.

"Dobby, this is my dear friend and teacher Kaguya. She will be staying her for the time being. You and all the other elves are to obey her orders as if they were my own." Harry instructed.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby bobbed his head in understanding.

"That was all, Dobby." Harry dismissed him and the elf left.

"Well, I think I'll go get some sleep." Kaguya mused. "Best not strain this body already. After that, I think I'll try my hand a bit at this Magic."

"Okay. I'll probably use the Time Turner and join you, so don't be surprised if I show up soon." Harry advised.

"Hm, we should look into getting more of those devices, time travel is an ace I would like to keep regardless of your class schedule." Kaguya said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll look into it. If we can't make some, I hear the one Hermione is using was rented from the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry." Harry smirked.

"That placed is worth visiting either way." Kaguya chuckled as she turned and began walking towards the house. "Join me as soon as possible."

"I thought you said you were going to sleep." Harry called after her.

"I need a pillow, and you'll do." Kaguya shot back as she entered the house… and saw another Harry waiting there for her.

"Pillow huh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have been awake for longer then I should have."

"Let's get some rest." Kaguya agreed as pulled her after him up to the Master's Bedroom.

The temporally current Harry, however, used Kamui to return to the Chamber of Secrets and after checking for anything he had forgotten and erasing all sings of his prolonged presence there, he headed back up into the castle, fixing a sad and angry expression on his face, channeling his emotions from when he had discovered Riddle's survival-transfer.

Within minutes, he was at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and a whispered _§Open§_ got it jumping to the side.

It seemed that there were a few detection or warning wards attached to the statue, because he had barely entered the office proper when Dumbledore shot through the door to his private chamber's, wand in hand, and still in his night-gown.

Harry decided to ignore that it was a female muggle night-gown.

"Harry?" Dumbledore blinked as he saw him, lowering his wand slightly. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I need a drink. Then I'll answer that question." Harry shot back tiredly, collapsing into the comfortable chair he transfigured one of Dumbledore's guest chairs into.

"A drink?" Dumbledore asked incredulously. "Young man, you…"

"It's about Voldemort. Drink. Now." Harry grunted darkly.

Hesitantly, Dumbledore went behind his desk and sat down facing Harry before pulling out a bottle of Brandy and two glassed from a hidden compartment, pouring some for each of them.

Thankfully accepting the drink, Harry took a sip of his and leaned back in his chair tiredly.

"So…?" Dumbledore reminded him.

"I was too late last year." Harry said softly. "Too late to save Ginny."

"Harry, if you had a nightmare…" Dumbledore relaxed a bit.

"Riddle told me himself, but I didn't understand what he really meant at the time." Harry ignored the Headmaster. "He told me that the more Ginny wrote in the Diary, the more of her soul she put into it. And that after a while, he was able to put his soul into her, bit by bit." He took another sip of the brandy. "The bastard meant it _Literaly_. That was not Ginny Weasley I pulled from the Chamber of Secrets last year. That was Tom Riddle wearing his new Weasley body."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Dumbledore asked, all thoughts of going back to sleep disappearing, replaced by urgency.

In response, Harry pulled an old piece of parchment from his robes and threw it onto the desk.

"Open it and tap it with your wand. The password is 'I honestly swear I'm up to no good'." Harry told him.

Dubiously, Dumbledore did just that only to then stare in wonder as the Marauder' Map revealed itself.

"The Marauders made this while they were still in school." Harry said quietly. "And dad used some of the warding techniques from the Potter Family Grimoire to tie it to Hogwarts' Main Ward Stone and an old monitoring ward that nobody was using. So I won't be leaving it with you. However, I want to show you something. You see, the map can record up to 24 hours." He leaned forward and tapped the Map with his wand. "Yesterday at two thirty p.m."

The dots and names changed instantly and no longer moved as I was displaying a static record.

"Second year Gryffindors have charms at that time. Here." Harry pointed at a dot labeled Filius Flitwick.

"Tom Riddle." Dumbledore grimly read one of the names among those of the Second Year Gryffindors. "We need to act…" he got to his feet.

"Dealt with. Sit down." Harry cut him off before downing the rest of his drink. "This Map was confiscated from the Marauders by Filch when they were still in school. The Weasley Twins got it from his office when they were first years. And yesterday, they came to me after they noticed the map calling what looked like their sister 'Tom Riddle'." Harry paused. "Well, they thought that somebody was using Polyjuice to look like her, actually. As you can see, the map is pretty big so it's hard to find one particular dot if you don't have an idea where to start."

"Yes, it must cover all of Hogwarts." Dumbledore agreed.

"Almost, there were some area the Marauders never got in or never knew about, like some of the Professors personal chambers or the Chamber of Secrets." Harry shrugged. "The point is, I knew who Tom Riddle was, unlike them. And after looking at 'Ginny' with my Mage Sight for a few seconds, I could tell that was no disguise." He summoned the Brandy bottle and refilled his glass.

"What did you do then?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I used Legilimency on the Weasley Twins. I mean, after Riddle being gone for almost a year he only appears now?" Harry snorted. "Turns out, the Weasleys decided that taking a vacation in Egypt was more important then their daughter's mental health so they never took her to a Mind Healer, like any sane person would do after possession."

Dumbledore let out a groan and drank his own glass of brandy.

"I arranged for Arthur to win that prize just so that they could afford a Mind Healer." Dumbledore admitted. "I thought they took her for a check-up that gave her a clean bill of health and _then_ spent the rest of the prize on their Vacation."

"That's the mentality of someone who wants to see people as better then they are." Harry snorted. "Trust me, I've seen some of the best and the worst in both Magical and Muggle worlds. People _are_ that petty and greedy, with no redeeming features."

"Did you discover anything else from the Twins?" Dumbledore asked him.

"This was not the first time they noticed Riddle, but he _**Obliviated**_ them every time as well as the others involved, usually members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Lee Jordan." Harry grunted.

"And this time?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I Obliviated them, took the map and followed Riddle down into the Chamber of Secrets." Harry shrugged. "Disarmed him, bound him and used Legilimency on him. It took me a few hours since he has powerful mental shields, but I managed to slip through to get the story out f him."

"Which is?" Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"Ginny's soul was destroyed last year." Harry sighed. "No, destroyed is not quite accurate. It was used as fuel to create Riddle a new body, the one I fought and spoke with. But when I destroyed the Diary, he retreated into Ginny's body along with as much of the magic he could salvage." Harry took a sip of brandy. "He was a good actor back then, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he had almost all the school fooled." Dumbledore massaged his eyes in grief after removing his glasses.

"He spent the next few months accustoming to Ginny's body. But it was not quite… fitting him." Harry grumbled. "He was planning on taking my own body, but after my sudden power-up after the Dementor attack he realized that he would not manage it as he was. He went through a few rituals… you noticed how there was less magic in the air in Hogwarts?"

"That was him?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It was risky since his body might not have handled the strain, but he managed to suck a small portion of Hogwarts' magic in himself."

"Madness, even if he succeeded his body would…" Dumbledore began.

"Fail after some time. But he didn't want to keep that body, we only wanted to be strong enough to take mine." Harry pointed out.

"I see. Where is he now? "Dumbledore inquired.

"Hell, I burnt the fucker with FiendFyre." Harry eyed the Headmaster "That's one of the ways to destroy Horcruxes, isn't it?"

"…So you know." Dumbledore sighed.

"Seven, that was his goal. I took it from his mind." Harry sighed as well. "Six Horcruxes plus the main body. Your old friend Slughorn told him it was possible after one of his little parties."

"Six?" Dumbledore whispered in horror. "Do you know…?"

"The Diary was his first, that much is obvious." Harry cut him off. "Since it only had his memories up to the point he made it, even it did not know for sure what he made into his other Horcruxes. He planned on using an old family ring he had stolen from his maternal uncle, and maybe look up something else that connects him to Salazar Slytherin, maybe even the other Founders if he could help it."

"Well, we can rule out the Sword of Gryffindor at least." Dumbledore mused.

"It was soaked in Basilisk Venom." Harry nodded.

"I'll look into it, think I remember something about the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff after Tom graduated." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"One last thing. Theodore Nott was used as a sacrifice in one of the rituals." Harry stated with a frown. "And frankly, after I saw why he in particular was chosen, I can't say I regret his death."

"Should I ask why?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Nott tortured, raped and murdered his own seven year old little sister for Christmas." Harry spat.

"…I see." Dumbledore's eyes were now deadly cold.

Harry understood, mistreated little sisters were a sore spot for the old Headmaster.

"That's pretty much it." Harry shook his head. "He did all his rituals in the Chamber of Secrets and erased his tracks every time, otherwise I would have noticed since I went that there a few times myself, removing the Basilisk and all that."

"I see." Dumbledore sighed. "You're excused for classes today, Harry, you've been awake all night after all."

"Thanks." Harry nodded as leaned over and tapped the Map. "Mischief Managed." With that the Map became a simple old parchment again, which Harry Pocketed. "Do me a favor and leave my name out of it this time. I'm been trying to have a quiet year after the thing with Sirius, and I don't want my name next the Riddle's in the Daily Prophet anytime soon. Or Ginny's."

"Very well, since the matter was resolved I don't see why I should bother you further with it." Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Feel free to bother the Weasleys though with their greed and stupidity." Harry narrowed his eyes. "And if you happen to find a Horcrux, I would not mind sending another piece of Voldemort to hell."

"I can do the same with the Sword of Gryffindor here, but I'll keep your offer in mind." Dumbledore said diplomatically.

"I'm going to turn in." Harry sighed as he turned and left the office. "Good day, Headmaster."

As soon as he reached his bed in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry use the time Turner to turn back an hour and teleported to Potter Manor to witness the Revival Ritual from a different angle before joining Kaguya once the past him had left, the two retreating to the Master Bedroom for a few hours of rest.

By lunch, they had woken up an were joined by Luna and Susan announcing that the whole school had a day off after a cursed object had killed Ginny Weasley, apparently the same responsible for Theodore Nott's disappearance. Harry was pleased that the Headmaster chose to point out that the object was brought into the castle by Nott.

"So, what now?" Susan inquired. "While most people would take the time to celebrate their revival, somehow I don't see your doing it." She nodded towards Kaguya.

"Part of the reason for that is due to already having gained some measure of freedom through Harry's Kage Bunshin, so this not _entirely_ new for me." Kaguya admitted. "But the other reason is that I'm not quite… complete yet."

"What do you mean?" Luna frowned.

"Well, let me show you." Kaguya sighed as she pulled out a wand harry had given her and pointed it at the sky. " _ **Incendio."**_ She called out… and feathers came out.

"Eh?" Luna blinked.

"Just like I was not attuned to Ninjutsu, Kaguya is not attuned to magic." Harry explained.

"Ugh, and how many rituals or Elixirs will she need to fix this?" Susan asked warily.

"Just one." Harry chuckled. "Thankfully, we already expected something like this so I prepared it. You see, it's from Morgan le Fey just like Luna's was. Even after she regained her mind through that ritual, she noticed that the nature of her Magic had become too Fae-like for her to properly use human magic again, so she had to fix it."

"Another ritual." Susan sighed.

"Yep. Basically, it will imprint this world's system of magic onto her, as well as bring her closer to nature. I want all of use to go through it." Harry revealed. "This way, our innate understanding of magic will increase… and I will be able to enter _**Sennin Modo**_ easier. Kaguya as well."

"Can we learn _**Sennin Modo**_ as well?" Susan inquired.

"Luna, maybe. Her reserves are big enough. You, not so much. You're body does not have enough chakra to even allow us to safely implant the _**Rinnegan**_ you asked, never mind _**Sennin Modo**_." Kaguya chided.

"So I need to go through a ritual as well, a power boosting one." Susan sighed. "Well, I've been putting it off enough, so fine. I'll do it."

"We can't do it at Hogwarts since I already told Dumbledore about how Riddle was sucking the magic out of the place, and he would get suspicious. But I know a place where we can do it." Harry smirked.

"Oh?" Luna inquired. "So you have another thousand-year old castle saturated with magic stashed somewhere?" she tilted her head. "Maybe with fairies guarding it?"

"For the last time, I don't have Camelot hidden away, nor do I know hot to get to Avalon." Harry rolled his eyes. "Not even Morgan managed to return after she left. Believe me, she tried."

"Then where?" Susan inquired.

"Have you seen how thick the magic in the air is in my _**Kamui**_ Dimension?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, now that you mention it… but there's still a Dementor there, right?" Susan frowned.

"Not for long." He exchanged a glance with Kaguya.

"Okay… when are we doing Kaguya's ritual?" Susan inquired.

"How's now sound?" the white haired reborn woman suggested as she got to her feet.

"No time like the present." Luna agreed.

"Susan's power-up first though." Harry pointed out. "I have everything set in my Kamui Dimension, we just need to go there and do it."

"Okay." Susan took a breath. "Let's go." She said, eyes shining with determination."

With that, Harry sent the blonde and the redhead before following suit with Kaguya.

"You just need to stand in that circle naked and drink this, it will trigger the beginning of the ritual." Harry handed her a vial containing a neon green glowing liquid. "Take a sip of this now though." He handed her a bottle and Susan quickly took a healthy sip of the Elixir of Life.

"Don't you find using the Elixir of Life so often… cheating?" Susan inquired as she headed to the center of the drawn magic circle, making sure not to disturb the lines or the few regents positioned there, mostly goblets containing various potions. After she had vanished he clothes, of course.

"I prefer cheating over loosing a friend." Harry frowned.

"Okay, good point." Susan admitted. "Now, how will I know when I've taken in enough magic?"

"You won't that's why this ritual is forbidden." Harry deadpanned. "You can only tell when you've taken too much, at which point your body begins hurting like hell."

"Okay…" Susan looked a lot more hesitant.

"What Harry is neglecting to tell you is that we can tell with our eyes when you're reaching a dangerous point, so we can stop the ritual or heal you during the ritual with Elixir of Life." Kaguya spoke up.

"I'll send some drops in your mouth every few seconds as soon as I see a strain. That way you can get the maximum boost with the minimum risks." Harry explained. "When we think it's getting dangerous, we'll stop it."

"Okay." Susan nodded. "Shall I begin?"

"Do so." Kaguya nodded as she watched Harry stand by a small magic circle attached to the large one the red-head was in – the place to finalize the ritual from the outside.

With a nod, Susan downed the vial of glowing green potion and closed her eyes as power began to swirl from above into a funnel shape with her at the bottom. Seconds passed and Harry's _**Tenseigan**_ noticed how her coils were approaching full capacity and sent some Elixir into her mouth, lessening the strain on her body. He then watched as one by one her closed tenketsu began to pop open, causing Susan to either grunt or yell in pain, and in response he sent a bit of Elixir every two tenketsu open.

Soon though, it appeared that it was too much for her to handle further and Harry sent a bit more Elixir then before following by stabbing his wand into the center of the small magic circle next to him, causing the potions in the goblets strategically arranged in the magic circle to flow onto Susan and soak her whole body in them, one by one, until it was over, the funnel of Mana fading as the final potion splashed over Susan and was absorbed into her skin.

Hurrying to her side, he quickly forced some more Elixir of Life down her throat to soothe her aches.

"Susan, are you alright? Susan!" he asked in worry.

The girl remained immobile for a few more seconds before lifting her head and kissing him on the lips.

"Normally Prince Charming kisses Sleeping Beauty, but you were taking too long." Susan grinned playfully.

"Sigh, don't scare me like that." Harry released the breath he was holding as he hugged her.

"Mm, like my naked body pressed against you, do you?" Susan grinned.

"Quite to." Harry agreed. "But I'm still not sleeping with you. There are a couple more essential rituals that we need to go through before we can loose out virginities."

"Ugh." Susan pouted. "Pretty please?"

"…No." Harry said as he looked away after a bit of hesitance.

"That's right." Kaguya agreed. "If I managed to hold myself back from jumping him when I came out of that cauldron, so can you."

"I'm surrounded by perverts." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your perverts." Luna agreed readily.

"Should I put my clothes back on or I won't need them for the next ritual?" Susan inquired.

"The later." Harry nodded. "I'll send you and Luna there, Kaguya and I will follow shortly." He announced and a _**Kamui**_ later the two were gone.

"Now let's see how I fare against this Dementor." Kaguya smirked.

"Or how he fares against you." Harry pointed out as he grabbed her elbow and Apparated them a few meters away from the chained Dementor, who looked quite rabid now.

"Okay, I'm doing it." Kaguya stated as she approached the soul-sucking demon while Harry drew his wand, ready to send a Patronus to protect her if the worst happened.

It was not the case, as with her third eye snapping open Kaguya began sucking not just to magic and souls out of the Dementor, but a bit from her surroundings as well.

In the end though there was just a filthy black cloak within the manacles, with Kaguya standing before them a bit dizzy.

"Okay, I think I took in a tad much power." she admitted.

"Don't worry, you can use it up by flowing your extra power into our next ritual." Harry assured her as he grabbed her teleported them back on Earth.

"So… what exactly is this ritual about?" Susan asked curiously.

"And does it have anything to do with these trees?" Luna added as she stared at the large circle formed of 21 trees, their branches intertwining with those of their neighbors on either side, while a few of their roots peeked out from the ground and reached out towards the center where they swirled together into a funnel that reached for the sky, leaving under them a couple meter wide cone beneath it at around three to four meters above the ground.

"Hazelnut, Maple, Fir, Hornbeam, Chestnut, Cedar, Cypress, Beech, Ash, Apple, Olive, Birch, Walnut, Pine, Poplar, Willow, Rowan, Fig, Oak, Linden and Elm." Harry recited. "These are the woods the Merlin decreed most in tune with nature and magic in this world, thus they are the most used in making wands. By imprinting their aspects upon herself, Morgan regained full control of her magic."

"Less talking, more ritual." Kaguya grunted.

"Right, right." Harry agreed and quickly led them all under the cone of roots here a waist-high obsidian pedestal stood with a basin carve at the top, said basin filled with a pinkish white potion.

"So, what now?" Luna inquired.

"Now we all place our wand hand in this potion and flood it with as much magic as we can. Then, when we stop, a dagger will emerge from this potion and we will have to stab with our free hand into the hand that is still submerged in the potion." Harry explained. "Once we've all done that, we will drop the dagger back in the center of the basin and the ritual will do it's stuff and end."

"Okay, together then." Susan placed her right hand above the basin followed by the other threw. "On three. One, two, THREE!"

As one, they plunged their right hand into the potion and began flooding it with their magic as best as they could. The potion glowed an bubbled, turning black as a dark mist emerged and filled their surroundings before a bluish black dagger that seemed to be made of solidified potion rose from the basin. Kaguya immediately grabbed it and stabbed it into the back of her right hand before pulling it out and passing it over to Harry who repeated her actions, passing it to Luna who passed it to Susan, the red-head dropping it back into the potion when she was done with it.

The dark mist lightened up into a blinding golden-green that swirled around them, making them realize that the roots above them were pulsing, matching their heartbeats, before the potion shot upwards and was absorbed into the roots while the mist converged onto their forms, seeping into their skin.

"It's over." Harry sighed.

"Hm, I can certainly feel the difference." Kaguya remarked, clenching her fist as sparks of electricity appeared around it. "It was a success."

"Wow, was the world around us always so… alive?" Susan whispered in awe as she slowly looked around.

"Yes, though I've never been so… receptive to it." Luna admitted.

"Well, this will also be the last ritual we will do until summer break." Harry informed them. "We can't do any more rituals for three months or it will spoil the results of this one we just did."

"It's fine, while I definitely appreciate the results the process is not that pleasant." Susan shrugged.

"In the meantime, I'll start you both up on basic chakra control exercises." Harry smiled. "The reason I suggested we all do this ritual together is that some of mine and Kaguya's abilities should leach through the blood we shed into the two of you. So while not as strongly, you both have access to the twelve basic Handseals and thus can use jutsu."

"Awesome!" Susan cheered.

"It also means that you will not need another compatibility ritual to be able to have he Rinnegan implanted in you." Kaguya added as she stretched a bit. "After we attune them to your chakra for a month or so, we can safely implant them. Same for you, Luna."

"Will you be using that Cyclops spell on my palms?" Luna inquired. "I mean, that's where that Momoshiki ghost had them…"

"Yes, they will be on your palms, in a way." Harry admitted. "But I won't be using that spell."

"In a way?" Susan frowned.

"Hm, it's best I show you." Harry smiled. "After all, there's one last thing to do to Kaguya today."

"What's that?" Luna blinked.

"I need to be sealed." the reborn goddess shrugged. "Or rather, my third eye. It stands out too much, don't you agree?" said eye opened and glared at them.

"Er… yeah. It's kinda creepy." Susan admitted as she began to get dressed, the others following her example.

"Sealed how?" Luna asked intrigued.

"It's best you see it to understand." Harry explained.

Ten minutes later, they were back at Potter Manor in a clearing where Harry was enlarging and unrolling a massive scroll, at least five meters wide and unrolled for twelve.

"Where did you get a scroll this large?" Susan had to ask.

"Made it through alchemy." Harry shrugged as Kaguya laid down on the ground face-up before the scroll and Harry did not hesitate to draw some of her blood with a syringe and then use that blood and a small brush to draw a sealing array around her eyes, especially her third one, as well as her face, before making a few additions on a blank spot on the parchment near her. "It's done, go ahead and activate it." he urged the white-haired beauty.

With a flare of her chakra, not only the newly blood-drawn seals but the one already on the scroll lit up in an angry red and began converging onto her face, seemingly wrapping around her third eye which closed and seemed to fade from view, a red mark similar to her _**Rinne-Sharingan,**_ that was almost identical to the one her son Hagoromo had if not for the nine tomoe, appeared on her forehead as if sealing her third eye before fading from view as well.

"So… what did that do?" Luna tilted her head.

In response, Kaguya opened her eyes and a small flare of her chakra later a ripple pattern manifested over her _**Byakugan**_ as the red marking became visible on her forehead. Another flare and the ripple pattern was replaced by first three, then nine tomoe grouped three by three on circles that were not there. A blink later and her eyes were back to normal, the marking fading from her forehead.

"Oh, so you can access your full power without opening that eye?" Susan realized.

"Parts of my full power." Kaguya shrugged. "Either the _**Rinnegan**_ or the _**Sharingan**_ and _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_. Though, to be fair, most of the _**Mangekyo**_ powers are not accessible to me since they are deviations of my Juubi form. The main reason I sealed that eye, though, is that while having it does grant me a major power boost, the abilities exclusive to that eye are no longer available to me. The _**Amenominaka**_ , _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ and _**Shin: Jukai Kōtan**_ simply require more chakra then I ever hope to have again. The Biiju are gone, so it's simply impossible for me to amass that much chakra to use them even once." She admitted. "With it sealed, the chakra it would normally consume from being permanently active I can use for something else."

"Is that why your son sealed his?" Susan inquired.

"No, he was just afraid of being 'corrupter' by the power." Kaguya rolled her eyes. "As if that did not happen either way."

"What do you mean?" Luna frowned. "Didn't he promote peace?"

"And did nothing to achieve it, merely words and a legacy tainted by envy and betrayal. He was so lost in his perfect little Ninshu world he did not even notice how Indra reacted to his naming of Asura as his heir." Harry snorted. "Not much different then Dumbledore and his Greater Good."

 **A.N.: One more chapter down. The next one will be following another Timeskip, just so you know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Souls, Sins, Stones and Familiars**

As he ascended the stairway to the Headmaster's office, Harry could not help but think of all that had happened since Kaguya's revival. It had started the day after, as he had just returned from witnessing Sirius adopting Kaguya as his daughter…

 _Flashback – March 21st, Gryffindor Tower_

As soon as he arrived, he knew that Dumbledore had already made the announcement regarding 'Ginny's' death and Nott's 'part' in it. The atmosphere was rather grim, a few of the younger students such as Colin Creevey that had been closer to the youngest Weasley still had red eyes from crying.

" _As expected. Nothing I didn't account for so far."_ Harry internally mused as he went down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

There he ran across Hermione who quickly approached him.

"Harry, have you heard about…?" she softly began.

"I was the first one at the scene." Harry cut her off quietly, glancing around cautiously. "I was the one who told Dumbledore. The better question is how much have you heard?"

"Er… we should talk elsewhere." Hermione whispered as she glanced around at the quickly filling Great Hall.

"True enough." Harry sighed as he quickly grabbed a stack of toast and led her out of the Hall, taking her to one of the unused yet reasonably clean classrooms on the ground floor. "So?" he inquired as he sat down at a desk after placing a few privacy charms on the door.

"Dumbledore called me and the Weasleys before he made the announcement to the school. He told us about how You-Know-Who has been possessing Ginny since last year." Hermione grimaced.

"Call him Riddle." Harry grunted after swallowing his mouthful of toast. "This form of him is the closest thing to Tom Riddle left before he became the Dark Lord Voldemort." he informed her, keeping his annoyance in check at her flinch. "How did the Weasleys take it?"

"They were devastated." Hermione said bluntly. "The twins in particular, the seemed the closest to her. They told me Ginny was always helping them with pranks before she started Hogwarts. After that…"

"After that, she was too busy being possessed by Riddle." Harry nodded. "What about Ron and Percy?"

"They're sad, but mostly angry." Hermione admitted. "They're blaming you for all of this, said it's your fault for not saving Ginny properly." She warned him.

"Excuse me?" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Ginny was already gone by the time we even went down into the Chamber last year. And I'm not saying dead because that would mean she's now in the afterlife. Ginny Weasley ceased to exist last year, Hermione. Her soul was destroyed, ripped to pieces, and used as fuel to make that translucent body Riddle was using when I entered the Chamber."

"And when you destroyed the Diary?" Hermione inquired.

"Then Riddle moved back into Ginny's body, only this time he did not have to fight for control or put any effort in controlling it. It was empty, just a sack of flesh that is biologically alive. No different then a victim of the Dementor's Kiss." Harry explained.

"I see." Hermione grimaced. "I doubt Ron would understand that though."

"Of course he wouldn't understand." Harry snorted. "Since we've stopped holding his hand this year and made him do his own studying and homework he's barely passing most of his classes. In case you missed the memo, Ron Weasley is an imbecile, a lazy one at that."

"You were the one who became friends with him." Hermione pointed out dryly, having noticed this years ago, but held her tongue for Harry's sake.

"He was the first kid my age I met that my cousin wasn't there to scare off from being friends with me." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, if he dares confront me then I'll fucking tell him who to blame for this."

"Who? The staff?" Hermione inquired.

"It's already well known the Hogwarts staff is either mostly incompetent or clueless when dealing with children, some even when it comes to teaching." Harry waved her off. "His parents are to blame for this mess."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"Look at it this way." Harry said after a few moments of contemplation. "Let's say someone just messed with your mind badly. Not necessarily possession, maybe some hallucinogenic drugs were fed to you. What would your parents do when the fund out?"

"The would take me to a doctor." Hermione said instantly, understanding he was giving her a muggle version for her sake.

"And after it was flushed from your system?" Harry prodded.

"Well, they would make me see a psychiatrist for a while, until he or she says I'm okay." Hermione said after some consideration.

"Did you know 'Ginny', or rather Riddle, wasn't even seen by a healer after that mess last year?" Harry inquired. "Madam Pomfrey is good enough to treat regular damage, like cuts, bruises and broken bones – she has more then enough experience with it – but possession? That would need a specialized healer. Hell, I checked and apparently she told Mrs. Weasley to take Riddle to St. Mungo's as soon as possible to get checked by a Mind Healer."

"Well, that may sound like a good idea but that's probably expensive and the Weasleys…" Hermione trailed off.

"Oh, so making sure their daughter is still healthy and sane is too expensive, but they can have a family vacation in Egypt for more then a month?" Harry shot back dryly.

"That's right, Mr. Weasley won that lottery in the summer!" Hermione remembered.

"Won my ass." Harry snorted. "More like Dumbledore arranged it so that they could afford to pay for 'Ginny's' treatment. He would have offered the money out of his own pocket, but you know how prideful the Weasleys are regarding money."

"Really, are you sure? Could he really do that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"He told me himself." Harry nodded in confirmation. "And as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, there are few things he can't arrange to happen in the Ministry. From what I understand, that lottery is generally used to either influence or outright bribe some members of the Ministry to see things one way or another, or ignore certain things."

"Is the Ministry really that corrupt?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No, it's probably much worse. Remember that the minister is in Malfoy's pocket." Harry pointed out.

"Ugh. Maybe I can get high enough in the government and make some changes…" Hermione began.

"Hold it right there." Harry raised his hand. "I don't want to insult you or anything, Hermione, but the way things are now you have zero chances of becoming more then the secretary of some low-ranked flunkies, and you'd probably be expected to sleep with your boss to get even that much."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione asked in angry disbelief.

"I'm serious, Hermione. The amount of blood prejudice in the Ministry is sickening." Harry shook his head in disgust. "Other then low positions like for cleaning or such, there are almost no Muggle-born in the Ministry. I've looked into it and apparently they send away Muggle-born almost as soon as they show up for a job interview, if they even get that far – which apparently requires being promoted by some pureblood high enough I the Ministry – and would rather hire a nearly incompetent Pure-Blood over a Half-Blood with ten NEWTs."

"My god." Hermione whispered in shock.

"The fact that you're a woman would also affect your chances of getting hired in the Ministry." Harry added after some consideration. "It's not as badly discriminated since there are still several influential Matriarchal Pureblood Families, but nine times out of ten, the Ministry would choose a wizard over a witch if they are equally qualified."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of digesting that information.

"Well, the first option and which most Muggle-Born witches choose is to marry a Pure-Blood or a Half-Blood." Harry mussed. "That's what mom did, though she was not thinking about her success in the Wizarding World, but rather she loved dad. Somehow, I don't see you taking this path."

"You can say that again." Hermione snorted.

"The second option, which most desperate Muggle-Born choose, is to leave Britain and try their luck elsewhere." Harry offered. "Before you think of America though, I feel that I should point out that due to Britain Purebloods exiling most of their Squibs and unwanted heirs there for a few centuries, most Americans all but loather British Magicals so… yeah. Same goes for Australia for similar reasons, though to a far lesser degree."

"What about Africa or Asia?" Hermione asked warily.

"Almost all African Countries consider witches second or third class citizens so I would advise against going there outside tourism." Harry said seriously. "Same goes for all Arab countries, you should know how their treat their muggle women. With Magicals it's worse. As for the rest of Asia…" he tilted his head thoughtfully "Well, China has almost no Magicals left, definitely no Magical Government, since some Dark Lord a few centuries ago either slaughtered them or drove them out. Cho Chang and Su Li from Ravenclaw are descended from those that managed to escape."

"What about India?" Hermione inquired.

"You're thinking of the Patil twins." Harry nodded in understanding. "Well, it all depends on the caste they're born into, apparently. I don't know enough about Parvati and Padma to say, and it's a rather rude thing for an outside to ask so I advise you not to."

"What about Russia?" Hermione inquired, making a mental note to find out about the Patil's caste some other way.

"Well, most of it, the part east of the Ural mountains are all but devoid of Magicals for the same reason China is. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I heard somewhere that one of the meteorites that crashed in Siberia was due to a Dark Lord." Harry said thoughtfully. "On the westerns side, it's not bad, I suppose, though the government is as austere as the Muggle one."

"What about Korea and Japan?" Hermione asked.

"Korea is apparently a magical dead zone. For some reason, there is little to no ambient magic there and all Magicals moved out when they realized it." Harry shook his head. "Japan… well, it's the opposite of Britain in many ways, as they have almost no racial bias, a good number of their Magical population being Youkai, or half-breeds. They also don't care much for one's Magical Ancestry if you have the brains and the magical reserves to be competent, which you should not have a problem with."

"It sounds great." Hermione said suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that they look down on wand users." Harry shrugged. "They use magic either wandlessly outside very powerful spells for which the use staves as foci, or through enchanted personally jewelry and sutras. So you would have to learn magic all over again before you would actually be accepted."

"But all the books I've read say that wandless magic is all but unheard of outside massively powerful wizards like Dumbledore and… well, you and You-Know-Who." Hermione pointed out.

"That's because that's what the Ministry and purebloods in general want you to believe." Harry snorted. "The truth is the Magical Britain is so inbreed children are getting weaker and weaker with every generation. While there is some truth to a powerful pureblood witch and wizard producing an even more powerful child, with magic having very strong ties to blood, that has become less and less true centuries ago, at which point every pureblood was most half-bloods were at least distantly related to one another."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's one of the reasons why Voldemort made such a big deal of being the Heir of Slytherin." Harry told her. "Unlike for the other Founders, he was one of the only Slytherin Heirs left. There are dozens, if not hundreds, of Heirs of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hell, I'm pretty sure at least a quarter of the current Hogwarts Students are descended from them. I know I am."

"What about Muggle-Born?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, in terms of raw power it's rare for Muggle-Born to be exceptionally magically powerful." Harry rubbed his chin. "Unlike with the Purebloods who are ruining the 'magical vessel', so to speak, with the inbreeding, Muggle-Born on the other hand simply have so little interaction to magic before coming to Hogwarts that they have no boosts from the environment."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"Have you heard of Ley Lines?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, they're magical…" Hermione began.

"I know what they are, I was just checking if you knew before I answer your question." Harry cut her off. "You see, land that has a Ley Line passing under it or even nearby simply has much more magic then areas without. This ambient magic not only helps the magic we cast last longer, such as charms, transfigurations and wards, but we also recover the magic we spend more quickly. Because of this, Magicals have always made strides to reserve land with one or more Ley Lines for them to use, usually to live on. Hogwarts has a Nexus of three Ley Lines under it. Hogsmeade is situated between two of those as they head here. The Ministry of Magic in London has two Ley Lines intersecting beneath it, and London as a whole has a handful of other Ley Lines that pass through, which is why Diagon Alley is there and why so many Wizards and Witches prefer to try to blend in there rather then build a house somewhere else. Hell, even the Weasley's Burrow has a Ley Line passing nearby, otherwise it would have collapsed long ago."

"So if I would have grown up on or near a Ley Line, I would have been much magically stronger?" Hermione asked slowly.

"How distant your magical ancestor is also matters." Harry nodded.

"Magical ancestor?" Hermione blinked.

"In truth, there are no such things as Muggle-Born." Harry said bluntly. "Rather, a better description is Squib-descendents. It was practically expected for a Squib to be kicked out of the family centuries ago, if not outright killed to 'wash away the shame'. Obviously, those that survived had to go somewhere, so they went into the Muggle World. Fast forward a few centuries and wash away some of the inbreeding with new blood, and you have Muggle-Born."

"Why doesn't everyone know this?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Mostly because it doesn't really matter." Harry shrugged.

"What?"

"When a Squib gets kicked out of the family, they are cut off from the line if inheritance. So even if a descended with magic, be they Muggle-Born, Half-Blood or even Pure-Blood, finds out, they simple don't have a legal claim to either the old family name or resources. It's similar to how there are so many 'Heirs of Gryffindor' but nobody can just claim a quarter of the castle." Harry explained.

"Oh." Hermione blinked, her anger cooling down. "I suppose… that makes sense."

"Besides, legally a Pure-Blood is a witch or wizard with four magical grandparents. So technically, a Pureblood could have four Muggle-Born grandparents but still be recognized as such."

"Ah. I never though of things like that." Hermione admitted.

"Not many do. Most people are too busy in thinking about the here and now, rather then the distant past or future." Harry shrugged before adding. "Plus, we've been busy saving the school from a Dark Lord and his servants ever since we got to Hogwarts."

"Right." Hermione sighed as she got up as the warning bell sounded. "So basically, if I want t have a future in the magical world, need to stay in Europe?"

"That, or the third option which is what mom was going for before getting married." Harry smirked. "Be brilliant and powerful, do some research in fields that bring in profitable results and make yourself important enough that the stuffy Pure-Bloods have to step on their pride and ask, even beg to market your stuff. Think you're up to is, Miss Brightest Witch of her Age?"

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" Hermione smiled with both confidence and relief as they headed for class. "But… I think I'm pretty average magically speaking…" she hesitated.

"You're above average, but not by much." Harry agreed. "You compensate for most of the power you're lacking with skill, but you can also increase your reserves."

"How?" Hermione demanded.

"Practice, loads of it." Harry shrugged. "Magic is like a muscle in some ways. The more you work it, the better it gets as long as you don't exhaust yourself."

"So… I should just use magic more often?" Hermione frowned.

"Or you can find some unused classroom, transfigure a desk into Malfoy and curse it until you get tired or it's dust, whatever comes first. It's great stress relief too." Harry smirked.

"I'll take you up on that suggestion." Hermione agreed.

Four hours later as they entered the Great Hall for lunch, Harry was both annoyed and suspicious. As expected, Ron had been acting like an ass to him and snubbed him at every opportunity… but he also kept giving him looks of dark satisfaction every once in a while. He had not had the opportunity to read his mind yet but…

"H-Harry!" Neville's panicked voice snapped him to the present. "Harry, It's terrible!"

"What happened?" Harry instantly approached the heavily breathing boy.

"I…I didn't do it, I left everything as I found…" Neville began to pale at the look on Harry's face.

"Nev." Harry cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe, calm down, then take me…?"

"Our dorm." Neville supplied.

"Let's go." Harry pulled the Longbottom Heir after him as he headed straight for the Gryffindor Tower taking every shortcut that got him there faster, having flashbacks from last year when the Diary Horcrux was stolen from his trunk. This time he did not keep anything of value there though, but rather at Potter Manor or on his person. So…

His wondering was cut short as he walked into the third year body's dorm to see Hedwig's dead and mutilated body on the floor.

A blink of an eye later, he was kneeling at his owls side unaware that everyone within a mile radius was struggling to breathe from the sheer killing intent he was radiating.

" _Harry, Harry!"_ he absently heard and focused a bit of his attention on the voice.  " _Harry, what's wrong? What happened?"_ he finally recognized the voice as Kaguya's, coming through their mental link.

" _Hedwig is dead."_ Harry replied emotionlessly.  " _Murdered in my dorm room. Mutilated."_

"…" Kaguya was silent for a few seconds " _What did you do so far?"_ she asked warily, knowing full well how badly most wizards reacted to the loss of their familiar, never mind the fact that the snowy white owl had been Harry's first friend.

" _Do?"_ Harry blinked emptily before looking around, noticing everyone backing away from him, looking as if they were just now catching their breath.  " _I… didn't do anything… probably let my power loose a bit."_

" _I see… come to Potter Manor with Hedwig immediately. I have an idea that might… just might save her."_ Kaguya told him urgently.

" _On my way."_ Harry replied, regaining a bit of his energy as he got back on his feet, cradling Hedwig's broken body to his chest as he turned to leave the dorm.

When he reached the Common Room, he came face to face with McGonagall who appeared to have rushed there.

"Mister Potter, what…?" McGonagall began before her eyes fell on the bloody own in his arms.

"Someone murdered Hedwig." Harry said softly, causing a shiver of terror to go down the Transfiguration professor's spine. "Someone murdered and _mutilated my familiar!_ " he hissed, causing her to take a step back.

"M-Mister Potter, I…" McGonagall stuttered.

"You have until tonight to find out who among the Gryffindors is responsible, and punish them appropriately." Harry cut her off. "Fail, and I will have free reign to do so as I please with the filthy worm." With that, he walked past her, already making plans to torture the piece of trash that had harmed his precious Hedwig.

He ran across Dumbledore as well on his way out of the castle, but the old man was wise enough to step aside as soon as his eyes fell on the bloodied bird in his arms.

Within minutes, he was outside the Hogwarts Wards and Apparated within Potter Manor.

"Harry, you're here!" Kaguya exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of him.

"How can we save Hedwig?" Harry asked without preamble. " _ **Rinne Tensei**_?"

"No, not Ninjutsu." Kaguya shook her head. "Rather, it's not something we would be casting, but rather using an already active magic."

"What magic are you talking about exactly?" Luna inquired as she and Susan arrived and quickly hugged Harry's sides to offer some comfort.

"The Temporal Field within the Department of Mysteries." Kaguya replied. "You've seen the memories Harry has taken from the magic of those Unspeakables, right? That egg within the field is hatched, the bird grows up and then dies, only to return to an egg state and repeat the process."

"So, since Hedwig is already dead, we pull her out as soon as she had hatched from her egg and grown." Susan nodded in understanding.

"Actually, I was planning on pulling out the egg before it hatched." Kaguya admitted. "You see, that egg was placed there still alive. I have the feeling Hedwig that will hatch from our egg will be unable to live long due to this. So we need to _change_ her so that she may survive."

"…Merlin's Familiar." Harry's eyes widened. "Morgan killed his first, and he brought it back as…"

"Exactly." Kaguya confirmed.

"But Harry hasn't mastered that fire yet." Luna frowned. "He has just managed to differentiate between them and summon the flames individually rather then mixed."

"It will have to do. We have no other option available." Kaguya said firmly. "The only other option would be using _**Rinne Tensei**_ and the way we are now, that would kill us."

"…Very well." Harry sighed. "You three prepare the regents, I'll head to the Department of Mysteries."

"While you're there, could you grab a few things for us?" Kaguya smirked.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry smiled tiredly as he threw the Cloak of Invisibility over himself and teleported with Kamui only to reappear within the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. He had yet to find a way to seal off the portal, but her was still working on it.

Silencing himself and erasing his scent, he quickly made his way into the time section of the Department, avoiding the handful of Unspeakables currently in the Department, before kneeling next to the bell-like temporal field within which the small bird was continuously going through the cycle of life.

A flick of his hand summoned the egg as soon as it had reformed and he carefully levitated Hedwig's body inside. He then watched with a grimaced as it quickly decayed before being drawn to the floor into an egg, which he summoned into his hand seconds later, replacing it with the original one.

A few diagnostic charms later, and a smile of relief appeared on his lips at the confirmation that Hedwig lived once more. If he focused, he could even feel the familiar bond between them being re-established. This caused him to blink in surprise.

" _Hold on a dams minute… I should have felt the bond break in the first place! In fact I can still feel it… oh, so that's how it was!"_ his eyes widened in realization.

Shaking his head, he carefully pocketed the egg after covering it in cushioning charms and then began looking around. He quickly made his way to the cabinet where the remaining Time Turners the Department had were stored and eyed it critically. It was warded to high hell.

He could simply drain the magic in those defenses, true, but that would reveal something was amiss as soon as someone checked. Which would suck, as he had plans for other sections of the Department of Mysteries and a raise of security would delay those plans. Gazing at he locked cabinet with his Tenseigan revealed that of the twenty Time Turners that could be stored within, five were currently in other people's hands.

One was currently hanging by its chain around his neck, the Time Turned reserved for the Chief Warlock. Another in the hands of the Head of the Department of Mysteries. A third was with the Minister of Magic. A fourth was being used by an Unspeakable that was currently researching temporal fields, and the last one was with Hermione Granger, lent for her to attend more classes then she normally should be able to. As such, the first of four shelves that held five Time Turners each was empty.

His attention turned inwards as he replayed the memories of the Unspeakables whom had removed a Time Turner from the cabinet before. To gain access, one had to either write their name with a Blood Quill in the rolled up parchment placed besides the cabinet, or have an Unspeakable do it for them… of their free will. Thus ensured nobody could just place a member of the Department under the Imperius Curse to gain access. Additionally, as each person keyed into the cabinet could only take one out at a time, the Unspeakable in question was forfeiting his or her access to a Time Turner until it was returned to whomever it had been leant to. That was the case with the one Hermione had, McGonagall had convinced a member of he department that the girl was responsible enough to handle the responsibility… something Dumbledore had yet been unable to do so regarding Harry, despite wanting to place the Time Turner reserved for the Chief Warlock in Harry's hands with another one.

Then again, killing a high-ranking member of the Ministry in from of the Minister and the DMLE Head did not make you trustworthy. Feared, yes, but not trustworthy.

Eyeing the list with his dojutsu, he deemed it safe to unroll and his eyes quickly fell on the long list of names going back close to a hundred years… and more impotency the makeup of the spells on the list.

Slowly, as dark smile spread on his lips as he noticed that while certain people had returned their borrowed Time Turners, the magic binding their names was still active as long as they were keyed into the cabinet's wards. Drawing a wand with signature-scrambling runes inscribed, he began cutting out pieces of the parchment containing several names and then replacing them with blank pieces of parchment from the bottom of the list.

As he had planned, the cabinet opened and Harry took all fifteen remaining Time Turners, storing them into an expanded pocket, before closing it back again. He then moved to a different cabinet nearby and did the same thing to extract all the jars containing Time Sand from within. Within the next fifteen minutes, he had also burned into his mind the contents of each and every book within that section of the department, using a spell to levitate it and quickly turn the pages while memorizing everything with his _**Rinne-Sharingan**_.

His job done, he was about to leave when he hesitated. He was tempted to sneak into the Hall of Prophecies and replace the one about him and Voldemort, but if it was discovered it would ruin all the work he put in leaving not tracks. Shaking his head, he disappeared with Kamui only to reappear seconds later in Potter Manor.

"Did it work?" Kaguya instantly asked.

"Yes, and I also figured out how come I never felt the familiar bond breaking." Harry began.

"Time travel, of course." Luna spoke up. "Since the ritual has to start at dusk and kept going until dawn, it's obvious we'll have to go back to yesterday evening."

Harry refrained from pouting at the blonde for stealing his thunder.

"You can pout later, let's get going." Susan spoke up. "And you can tell me what exactly you are planning. 'Cause I have no idea beyond reviving Hedwig."

"Oh, right." Harry blinked. "You haven't gone through any of Merlin or Morgan's memories yet, have you?"

"Only you an Kaguya have them all since she was in your head until recently." Susan reminded him.

"And I've only gone though the memories of Merlin you've placed in that Pensive, which was just a few years worth." Luna added.

"Right, remind me to fix that soon." Harry sighed. "At any rate, I will be working solo on this, mostly. I just need you all to keep me awake at all times and occasionally feed me a Pepper-Up Potion so I won't run out of magic."

"Let's go." Kaguya cut in. "I have all the regents here. Plus enough Pepper-Up to keep an army up."

A minute later, they were in the past, just an hour or so before dusk.

"So, how does this ritual work, anyway?" Susan spoke up as she eyed the pile of orange gemstones and bottle of what she was quite sure were Phoenix Tears.

"Encase the artificial familiar egg in a shell of gemstones compatible to the wizard's soul while placing a layer of the desired familiar's substance between the egg and the gem shell. Then ignite the structure with Soulfire and keep it lit from dusk to dawn." Kaguya replied.

"Soulfire?" Susan repeated slowly. "I think I heard Auntie ranting about it at some point when I was younger. Something about people dying?"

"I would not be surprised if they died." Harry snorted. "Soulfire is a lot like FiendFyre, only of opposite nature. As such, it takes a lot of raw power to conjure it and much more control to control it… and more importantly put it out."

"While Fiendfyre is demonic in nature, Soulfire is of divine nature." Kaguya began. "Or rather what humans perceived as divine, but were actually benevolent natures spirits. Other then myself and the Shinigami, I don't believe this world has any more gods."

"Fiendfyre is actually a human reproduction of Hellfire which can be conjured only be demons and those possessed by them. It's similar enough, however it has more drawbacks." Harry admitted. "Hellfire used by humans possessed by demons or who have made contracts with demons corrupts the human soul the more it is used. Fiendfyre however leaves the soul untouched, but affects the user's mind."

"So it makes the people using it go evil?" Susan frowned.

"Not quite." Harry chuckled. "You see, there are apparently seven types of Fiendfyre, each named after a demon that is described by Christianity as the embodiment of one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Satan for Rage with a blue flame, Belphegor for Sloth with a black flame, Mammon for Greed with dichromatic blue and yellow flame, Beelzebub for Gluttony with a colorless, almost invisible flame, Leviathan for Envy with a silver flame, Asmodeus for Lust with an iridescent flame and last but not least Lucifer for Pride with a red flame."

"Once you use one type of Fiendfyre, you will temporarily be liable to display that sin more then usual." Kaguya picked up as Harry pulled out Hedwig's egg and gently placing it on a conjured pillow after removing the Cushioning charms on the eggshell. "So if you use blue Fiendfyre, you're likely to get angry easier for a while, for example."

"The Fiendfyre Harry used was a purplish red though." Luna frowned.

"It was a mix of blue and red, that is Satan and Lucifer." Harry absently replied. "Like with Soulfire, it's rather hard to use a since emotion to feed the flames. I've only managed it recently. Also, not everyone can use all seven types of Fiendfyre. Rather, it depends on what of the seven deadly sins a person is predisposed to."

"So you have pride and wrath?" Susan inquired.

"I also have greed and lust, but to lesser degrees. Also, my Occlumency helps me control my emotions so I can suppress them." Harry nodded. "Pride and wrath are harder though."

"The fact that with every day you spend around the idiots of Hogwarts you realize how beneath you they are does not help his pride, and the things some of them do would piss off a saint." Kaguya shrugged.

"Understandable." Susan nodded. "What about Soulfire?"

"Rather then demons, its names after natural phenomenon of the Earth and the Sky. Sky are more common though, as due to our ties with the Earth vial ambient magic and Ley Lines, wizards could be considered extensions of the Earth." Harry spoke as pulled out small Philosopher Stone and used it to transmute the pile of gems into an egg-shaped shell just slightly larger then what Hedwig's egg would need. A tap later and it was cut vertically in halves.

"For the Sky there seven attributes. Rain for Tranquility with blue flames, Sun for Activation with yellow flames, Storm for Disintegration with red flames, Lightning for Hardening with green flames, Mist for Construction with indigo flames, Cloud for Propagation with violet flames and finally, most rare and valuable, Sky for Harmony with orange flames." Kaguya explained. "As you might have figured out, Harry will be using orange flames of the Sky attribute. Earth attribute flames are also orange, but a darker color. In fact, all Earth spectrum flames are the same color as the Sky spectrum, only darker."

"Colors of the rainbow." Luna remarked.

"Indeed." Harry nodded as he poured some Phoenix Tears in one of the gem shell halves. He then gently placed Hedwig's egg in the gem shell and the excess Tears spilled and poured into the other gem shell halve that was positioned under the first. He then quickly placed the second gem shell halve over the egg and used a transmutation to seal it shut, merging the two pieces into one.

"Why are Sky attribute flames so valuable?" Susan inquired.

"Because those who have Sky attribute also have the potential to use the other six flame attributes of the Sky spectrum, though admittedly to a lesser degree then their main affinity." Harry smirked. "Though which attributes I'll be able to use depends on my general talents in magic."

"I see… how can someone find out which kinds of Soulfire they can use?" Susan inquired.

"The easiest way is to just cast the spell and see what color the resulting flames are. Then again, this is also the most dangerous way to find out, which will most likely kill you. That's likely what happened to those people your aunt spoke of." Kaguya snorted.

"Unlike Fiendfyre which is partially sentient and can turn against the caster and kill them before continuing to burn the surroundings, feeding on magic for sustenance, Soulfire does not burn the caster." Harry said. "However, the risk lies in the caster being unable to put out the Soulfire. Unlike Fiendfyre which places a strain on the mind, Soulfire places a strain on the soul. It may not eat at your soul at first, but if you loose control it will first drain all your magic as fuel and then move on to do same with your soul, eventually leaving you no better then a victim of the Dementor's Kiss, if your body does not give out from the strain, of course, in which case you die."

"Ah, hence why we need to keep you awake and aware, as well as feed you Pepper-Up potion to keep your magic levels high." Susan nodded in understanding looking rather pale.

"Good thing you have that Blood-Bound Pepper-Up Potion recipe." A similarly pale Luna added. "More then three regular Pepper-Up Potions could do serious damage even to you if taken in a 24 hour period."

"I believe it's almost time for you to begin, Harry." Kaguya pointed out as she eyed the western sky.

"So, how does one conjure Soulfire? And you haven't told me the other ways to find out what kind one can use." Susan reminded.

"It can be cast with a wand just like Fiendfyre, but it's harder to control that way." Harry admitted. "It's recommended to use a gemstone as a medium, set or unset, one compatible to your flame type. I'm using Topaz this time, since it's most compatible to Sky flames."

"Also, unlike Fiendfyre where you feed the flames with one of the seven deadly sins and focus on what you want to destroy; Soulfire is fueled by a person's resolve and determination. It is also harder to shape beyond its natural flame form, unlike Fiendfyre which takes a life of its own." Kaguya added.

"Well, it's time to begin." Harry sighed as he conjured a comfortable plush chair and sat down with the gem-shelled egg in his lap. He then created cuts on his palms with two quick wandless spells and placed said palms on the orange surface of the egg-shell as he steeled his resolve. " _ **Soulfire."**_ he calmly incanted as he channeled a steady stream of magic through his hands.

In a flash, the egg was lit in a light orange flame that enveloped it all within moments.

"And now we wait." Kaguya stated as she conjured three more comfortable chairs for them to sit in, making a mental not to get a new wand as she felt the one she was currently using heating up in her hand.

 _Timeskip – next morning_

Five Pepper-Up Potions. That was how many it had been necessary to safely get Harry through the night. For the most part, the girls had quietly conversed amongst themselves as to not disturb him, but after a while he had begun getting the hang of it and could contribute to the discussion. Mostly, they had discussed how incredibly skilled Merlin had been to manage to do this ritual without Pepper-Up Potions. Oh, Harry's reserves were many times greater then Merlin's, but the sheer control the famous wizard had over his magic ensured he had succeeded in this Familiar Soul Bonding Ritual without boosting his reserves or having to feed his soul to the flames.

Which shower how far Harry still had to go to consider himself half the wizard Merlin had been.

That being said, Harry's ritual was proven successful when at the break of dawn the egg, gem-shell and all, burst into a fiery orange conflagration leaving him holding a small featherless chick that he recognized as Hedwig only from her amber eyes.

Once he had confirmed her health with several diagnostic spells, he had gotten something to eat and had gone to sleep, Hedwig resting comfortably on his chest.

Meanwhile, Kaguya sent a disillusioned Kage Bunshin to Hogwarts, specifically the third year Gryffindor boy's dorms, and left it there to keep watch and soon enough witness how an angry Ron Weasley opened the window to allow Hedwig in with the letter she had sent Harry and then attacked the white owl with both spells and his own arms, brutally killing it. She watched until the Weasley left after burning the letter Hedwig had brought, before dispelling herself.

Back at Potter Manor, Kaguya gained a dark look and began putting together a list of curses for Harry to experiment with on the filth that had volunteered by killing his familiar. She knew Harry would not kill him – it would make Dumbledore his enemy even if there would be no proof of his involvement in the ginger swine's death – but some retribution was necessary. As she had no doubt McGonagall and Dumbledore would play dumb even if they did discover who was responsible for Hedwig's death.

 _Flashback end_

Three days later, Ronald Weasley was sent to St. Mungo's with more curse damage then was taught at Hogwarts in seven years. He would not be returning to Hogwarts that year, and was likely to have to repeat his third year – which was already a likely possibility due to the abysmal grades he had been receiving since Harry and Hermione had stopped helping him.

Even now, months later, Harry could barely suppress the hatred that rose up at the though of the ginger-haired leech.

The twins had pretty easily figure out Harry had been responsible, but they had kept their mouth shut. As it were, they had been planning on offering to help maim the one responsible for Hedwig's death and their realization that their stupid little brother had only lowered it from maiming to pranking the sanity out of him for the rest of his life. That Harry had turned Ron into a barely recognizable pile of flesh and bone might have bothered them more, but as it was, the healers at St. Mungo's had assured the Weasley's that Ron would make a full recovery eventually. All it would take was time.

Another important even that had taken place since Kaguya's revival was the woman's discovery while experimenting with Alchemy… specifically, the possibility of making Philosopher Stones out if magical plants.

 _Flashback_

"Look, hear me out, okay?" Kaguya said at the doubtful looks Harry, Luna and Susan were giving her after she had suggested making Philosopher Stones out of magical plants. "Plans are alive, and these one in particular have magic. So it should work."

"Perhaps." Harry allowed. "But have a feeling the sacrifice having the potential to develop a consciousness if it does not have one already also plays a part, an important one."

"That's where this comes in." Kaguya smiled smugly as she placed a potted plant on the table before them.

"A… mandrake?" Luna asked slowly, having studied the plant that year.

"It does have a consciousness." Susan nodded slowly.

"I suppose this could work… but it won't be really productive." Harry admitted. "Mandrakes can only live up to three years, tops."

"True, but it's an interesting possibility." Kaguya insisted.

"Well, don't let me hold you back." Harry nodded. "Let's try it out."

"I already have everything prepared." Kaguya nodded as she led them to an already inscribed transmutation array.

"How about earmuffs?" Luna asked warily.

"Right here, with silencing charms added to insure we truly hear nothing with them on." Kaguya tossed each of them a pair of earmuffs.

As soon as it was confirmed that none of them could hear a thing, Kaguya pulled the ugly baby-like thing from its pot and after a flick of her wand to clean it of dirt she dropped it into the transmutation array, swiftly activating it. Within seconds, the mandrake withered away leaving behind a green tinted blue crystal that had been shaped as a cube by the array.

"Well… it made something alright." Kaguya said slowly as she picked up the crystal and stared at it in shock. "This is… this is chakra, crystallized charka. Like Hashirama Senju once created. Though he used Senjutsu chakra in it as well."

"This thing… it looks just like a Gelel Stone!" Harry exclaimed as he eyed the cloud-like pattern within the crystal.

"Gelel Stone?" Kaguya repeated. "That… I heard of it somewhere…"

"Likely from the memories of a few of those you caught in the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Only a few people knew of it." Harry nodded as he kept staring at the stone. "It was a vein of naturally crystallized chakra that was discovered a few centuries after your first sealing. If I had to guess, it appeared due the Ley Lines still supplying energy in a direction despite no longer being a Shinju there to absorb it."

"Possible. But what else can you tell me about it?" Kaguya inquired.

"When embedded into a person's body, grants them incredible regenerative powers, on par with the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, as well as significantly slow down aging. It can greatly amplify chakra in all forms, as well as allow the use to transform into a monstrous that I believe is an unstable Sage Mode." Harry replied as he dug through his memories.

"Do you know where it is?" Kaguya began to grin.

"Nope. Naruto and another idiot have activated a summoning array that conjures a black hole to destroy the entire vein. I can't say for certain that it's been destroyed considering what I know of space-time jutsu, but it's definitely no longer in this world." Harry sighed.

"Stupid brats." Kaguya sighed.

 _Flashback end_

After that, they had experimented with magical plants a bit and have reached the conclusion that only those that have a mind of their own could become Gelel Stones. That did not stop Kaguya from using her free time to cultivate every breed of magical plant she could get her hands on in a humongous greenhouse that had been built within days on another Potter Property – in Colombia, South America – while a few other similarly sized greenhouses were built nearby to grow Mandrakes, Devil's Snares and Whomping Willows which so far had proved the best suited to make Gelel Stone out of.

It was also discovered that if they fed a teaspoon of Elixir of Life to a Mandrake right before making a Gelel Stone out if it, it would produce a much larger Stone up to 100 times bigger then without the Elixir.

Unfortunately, that seemed to only apply to the Mandrakes, but both Devil's Snares and Whomping Willows already had much longer lifespan, centuries in fact, and as such produce much larger stones. On the other hand, their experimentation revealed that it was necessary for the plant to already be sentient when sacrificed, and both Devil's Snares and Whomping Willows required several months to grow before reaching that stage, unlike Mandrakes that only needed a few weeks. As such, while producing less Gelel Stone per plant, the Mandrakes remained the main regent for it.

Snapping out if his reverie when Dumbledore called his name while inviting him in, Harry entered the Headmaster's office.

"Good afternoon Harry." Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully.

Why wouldn't he be cheerful? After all, the school year was almost over and with it so would be the high influx of paperwork his position provided.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster." Harry replied. "I dropped by to return this to you." Harry pulled the Time Turner out of an inner pocket and carefully placed it on the desk. "I won't be needing it again. I'm dropping Divination next year."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore inquired curiously as he took the Time Turner and discretely – or what he thought it as such – cast a few diagnostic charms to check if it still functioned and if it was, in fact, a Time Turner.

The theft of three quarters of Britain's Time Turner's had reached his ears almost immediately after it was discovered a few weeks ago, and he was now constantly watching his back and checking the school wards for people that appeared in more then one places at the same time.

Hermione Granger seemed to be using her Time Turner only to attend the extra classes and not for additional rest up to the point he called her to his office to speak with her about it. Now, she was taking a couple extra hours of rest for every extra class hour she attended. She had also admitted that Harry had been pestering her about it for a while now, but her promise to professor McGonagall to not use the Time Turner 'more then necessary' kept her from doing just that.

Harry however turned out to be doubling every day, in some cases tripling it, and when Dumbledore had called him to question him about it… he had told the Headmaster point-blank that the reason why Hermione had to refrain from overusing her Time Turner was that it was aging her accordingly. He had no such issue, and his magic reserves could handle the extra strain.

Which led to the question of why he was giving up the Time Turner now, after blatantly abusing it all year like that.

"I managed to talk Hermione into dropping Divination and Muggle Studies, so we both would have regular schedules. I only had to give up Divination. This way, she won't be driving herself insane next year as well with the thing." Harry gave the Time Turner a flat look. "On another note, I just had a very interesting discussion with Professor McGonagall. Apparently, it's her fault Hermione hasn't been taking extra time to rest and study to compensate for the extra class time."

"Yes, so I've heard." Dumbledore sighed as he placed the Time Turner into a drawer of his desk. "I believe we will have to be extra-careful in what instructions we give Miss Granger. She seems to take everything literaly."

"It might have been due to the shock of the Dementor attack." Harry added. "Don't worry though, my plans for next year is to show her how utterly incompetent a good number of the Hogwarts staff are."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked indignantly.

"We have Trelawney who would rather make bullshit predictions like a student's death over teaching the course material… which she apparently can't use because her 'Inner Eye' work's only once every few years." Harry began to count on his fingers. "Then there's Binns who only teaches Goblin Rebelions… if you call reciting the material from our course books work by word teaching, never mind that as a ghost he can't even grade papers so both attending his classes and turning in homework is a joke. Then there's that Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage, who can't even pronounce half of the things she's supposed to teach, never mind that according to her most Muggles still travel on horses. What the hell is wrong with you, hiring a pureblood to teach about Muggles?" Harry pause to give Dumbledore a disbelieving look. "She doesn't even have more then an OWL in Muggle Studies, an A at that! And don't get me started on Snape! Because of his bias for Slytherins, and utter incapability to _teach_ , we have less Aurors, Healers and Unspeakables then any country in the ICW! He's done almost as much to cripple our society then Voldemort's Blood War did!"

"Severus is a brilliant Potion Master…" Dumbledore began.

"And it means squat if he can't pass on some of that brilliance to his students. He could be Merlin reborn for all the difference it makes, he hates teaching children and makes sure his students have to struggle to understand even half of what they're supposed to do." Harry snapped.

"Yet you have been turning in excellent results this year, despite this." Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's only because I've been completely ignoring what Snape told us to do in class and followed the instructions in the book instead." Harry all but snarled. "Did you know that the petty bastard routinely adds an ingredient to the list of instructions he writes on the table that would make the potion more unstable and give out sub-par results unless it's brewed perfectly? I also noticed that none of the Slytherins seem to follow the instructions on the blackboard and use their books instead. Interesting teaching method, don't you agree, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore took a moment to wonder if Severus would really lower himself to that level of pettiness to get some revenge on James Potter through his son. He had to suppress a snort at the answer that immediately came to mind.

"…I will have a word with Severus regarding his lack of professionalism." Dumbledore assured the boy.

Harry took is as what it was: another placebo. He made a mental note to put up announcement in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorms to get all their students to follow the instructions in their books rather then what Snape wrote on the blackboard.

"I'm sure you will." Harry grunted. "At any rate, I should go pack my stuff. School ends the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't think you would be so anxious to return to your relatives." Dumbledore remarked.

"My relatives?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm staying with Sirius now."

"What?" Dumbledore's eyes widened. "But the Blood Wards…"

"What Blood Wards?" Harry looked on incredulously. "The Blood Wards collapsed just after I used up what was left of mom's protection to survive the Dementor. Besides, the Dursleys are dead. All four of them."

"What? When did this happen?" Dumbledore jumped to his feet.

"On Christmas evening." Harry shrugged. "Apparently, Marge was visiting and Vernon was stupid enough to let her drive back home from the restaurant despite her being dead drunk. Had a car accident, none of them survived."

"…I see." Dumbledore sat back down and took off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose. "But why hasn't Arabella informed me of this?"

"Arabella, as in Arabella Figg?" Harry inquired. "I'm pretty sure she's dead as well."

"What?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"Yeah, she was one of the people Marge ran over that day." Harry explained.

"I… I see. Thank you for informing me of this." Dumbledore sighed. "You should go pack, Harry."

With a nod, Harry turned and walked out of the office, a satisfied smirk appearing on his lips.

" _Truly, it's incredible what you being lucky while others are unlucky can achieve."_ He mused to himself.

He had returned to England with an illegal Portkey and dosed the Dursleys drinks with Malaclaw Venom while he himself drank some Felix Felicis. While the Malaclaw Venom was indeed used in brewing the liquid luck, it also had the opposite effects, making those that as much as touched it obscenely unlucky.

As such, Harry was lucky enough that the Dursleys and Dumbledore's spy died, while the Dursleys were unlucky enough to suffer a slow and agonizing death, not dying immediately but bleeding to death from their inquiries before they could be pulled out of the wreckage. That nobody else involved in the accident had as much as a scratch was also quite lucky.

Shaking his head, the immortal teenager made his way downstairs rather then to his dorm and within minutes found himself in the Chamber of Secrets.

 _§"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"§_ Harry called out in Parseltongue before stepping through the widely open mouth of Salazar's statue.

There he found himself looking at hundreds of chicken eggs currently being hatched by toads… after certain enchantments were added to the eggshell, of course. The reason was quite simple. Tom Riddle had been in the process of creating one basilisk through this method when Harry found out Ginny Weasley's actual fate, and rather then end the process, he had allowed the basilisk to hatch and then immediately used it as a sacrifice to create a Philosopher Stone… after feeding it a few drops of Elixir of Life. He had done this in his Kamui dimension, just in case it really did had an infinite lifespan.

It did not, but the one and a half cubic meters of Philosopher Stone that resulted indicated that a basilisk could still live for a good 100.000 years. That led to mass-breeding the deadly serpents right in the Chamber of Secrets. As it was, there were 500 basilisks being bred at the moments, the second batch of them, with the first having been turned into Philosopher Stones not one week earlier. As it was, the eggs Harry was looking at would take three more months to hatch… but with the 750 cubic meters of Philosopher Stone the previous batch of 500 basilisks had produced, that is 50 million years worth of Elixir of Youth, it was time well spent.

And it was not like he had to do much. He had managed to key his House Elves into the wards of the Chamber, allowing them to pop in without issue, and had since then left the care of the eggs and toads to them. Currently, he had close to seventy House Elves working for him and Kaguya was catching up quickly enough.

Satisfied with the status of his highly illegal Magical Creature Breeding operation, Harry returned to Hogwarts proper… and then teleported on top of the Headmaster's tower, just above Dumbledore's office, once he had confirmed the old man had left. The reason was the Phoenix sitting on a dragon egg right be fore his eyes, said egg inscribed with the same enchantment for creating basilisks.

It had been Luna's idea, he had to admit. If one could hatch a reptile out if the egg of a bird using an amphibian, what would happen if you hatched the egg of a reptile using a bird? She also chose to use one the newly laid eggs the female Colchian Dragon had produced as it was closer to a snake the other dragons, and still applied the mutative runic array on the egg that was used for making basilisks.

What the result would be, none of them were absolutely certain, but it had made them curious enough for Harry to bribe Fawkes into participating. Hence why the nest was on top of Dumbledore's tower.

Harry knew he could have had Hedwig, his beautiful newly evolved White Phoenix, sit on the egg and hatch it, but she was still rather small even now after three months since her transformation and in the end, she was not a naturally made Phoenix.

From what Kaguya had revealed, having been lucky enough to witness the phenomenon through one of her past Transmigrants, a Phoenix came into being when an especially powerful bird died on a Ley Line Nexus during a Solar Flare. Thus, the bird would be reborn as a Phoenix and its lifespan tied to that of the Sun… or at least that was what Kaguya believed.

Hedwig and Merlin's Phoenix, however, had their lifespan tied to that of their Wizard, specifically to their soul. As long as the wizard they were bound to remained alive, the birds would be no different from naturally occurring Phoenixes. If their wizard died, though, the birds would first loose their healing tears, then their song, and lastly their ability to resurrect from their ashes. They knew this from Morgan le Fey's memories, as the witch had kept a close eye on Merlin's familiar after the famous wizard's death.

As such, since Hedwig's immature and incomplete Phoenix magic might not be up to snuff, Harry had bribed Fawkes with daily treats of exotic fruit that the Headmaster's phoenix loved.

"What do you say, Fawkes? Is it time to give it one last push to hatch it?" Harry inquired and received a trilling bob of the head from the Phoenix. Okay, take use to Potter Manor then." He instructed as he picked up the egg and held it tightly as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

A flash of fire engulfing them later, and they were on the lawn before the Manor, Kaguya already waiting there, having received Harry's warning through their mental link.

"It's finally time then?" Kaguya mused as she eyed the egg.

"Yep. Luna and Susan should be here soon…" Harry began only for the two girls to appear as the Portkey dropped them off.

"Wow, it looks awesome!" Susan exclaimed as she examined the egg with her recently acquired Sharingan Eyes.

It had taken her adopting Harry and Luna as Blood Brother and Blood Sister to pass the Dead Bone Pulse to them, and in return Harry had done the same for her and the blonde, granting them compatibility with the Rinnegan he had already created for them.

However, unlike Luna who had been able to use her crimson Rinnegan implanted in her palms as soon as it was deemed safe, absorbing magic left and right, Susan had stated out with two tomoe red Sharingan Eyes rather then the three tomoe purplish Rinnegan they had replaced her original eyes with. Kaguya had provided the reason after a brief examination, and they had to admit it made sense.

While Susan had the type of chakra necessary to sustain the Rinnegan they had given her, she was not used to channeling the amount necessary to activate it unlike Luna who had her Byakugan eyes semi-active for years. She was improving though, and at this rate, she should be able to activate her Rinnegan by September and be able to use it properly by the end of the year.

"That it does." Luna agreed. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready with the Sky Flames." Harry held up his right fist that now wore a Mithril Ring that held a large orange Imperial Topaz cut in the shape of an egg, held between two feathered wings.

"And I with the Earth Flames." Kaguya added as she held her own right hand up, also wearing a Mithril Ring. However the Orange Diamond it held was in an emerald cut and held between two feline paws.

Both of them held both the Sky and Earth attribute Soulfire, and both now wore gem-bearing rings to use as medium when necessary for either flame, though they wore them on opposite hands.

It had been surprisingly easy to create the rings once Harry had gotten the idea of summoning four more souls with the Stone of Resurrection. Specifically, the first four Hokage. The idea had come to him while considering what could prevent a soul from reincarnating. Apparently, besides the powers of _**Rinne**_ and _**Tensei**_ , committing great crimes against your own soul seems to be enough, like what happened to Orochimaru. And while considering what else had happened to the Snake Sannin Harry had remembered that all first four Hokage had at one point been sealed in the belly of the Shinigami.

If that did not qualify as conditions to prevent reincarnation, he didn't know what did.

As such, he had gained a wealth of knowledge of all ninja arts from the brilliant leaders of Konohagakure… okay, Hashirama was kind of an idiot even after all this time, but he had Mokuton jutsu… and most importantly Fuinjutsu.

Harry was still working on his own version of the _**Hiraishin**_ , as while the Kamui was admittedly more powerful and versatile, it was also dependent on his eyes and he did not want such a weakness. He knew well enough that a bit of dust in his eyes at the wrong time could make all the difference, and he would not put up with it.

That being said, a modified transcription seal that would auto-resize the writing on one surface onto another had worked wonderfully in transferring the meters of runic script from a scroll onto the inner surface of the ring. Then, a very careful transmutation had carved those runes into the surface providing space for them to add blood to bind and activate the enchantments, making them powerful Soulfire mediums.

They had also done a few rituals to discover all their Soulfire and Fiendfyre attributes, and the results did not surprise much.

In terms of Soulfire, Harry and Kaguya both had Earth and Sky attributes, likely influenced in some way by their Rinne-Sharingan, Luna had Mist and Rain while Susan had Storm and Sun. Fiendfyre wise, Harry had Satan, Mammon, Asmodeus and Lucifer, Kaguya had Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub and Asmodeus, Luna had Leviathan and Asmodeus and Susan had Satan and Asmodeus.

That Luna had declared them all a bunch of horny teenagers for all having the Sin of Lust had amused them far too much.

In the end though, Soulfire Mediums had been made for all of them, identical to the Sky attribute rings in shape as besides Harry and Kaguya's Earth attribute, all their Soulfire affinities belonged to the Sky Spectrum. They had used Ruby for Storm, Sapphire for Rain, Amber for Sun and Lapis Lazuli for Mist.

Lighting up their gemstones with a pulse of magic through their rings as they steeled their resolve, Harry and Kaguya pressed the Soulfire on opposite sides of the egg and allowed the flames to engulf it for several seconds before the egg began vibrating just before the shell exploded outwards leaving behind as small dragon-headed serpent with black scales on its back and golden ones on its belly… and avian wings?

"…Is that a Quetzalcoatl?" Luna asked with a wide grin.

 **A.N.: Well, this chapter got quite a bit longer then I had originally planed, but I guess that's not a bad thing.**

 **This was meant to be more of an interlude chapter, to be honest, covering things that had happened between Kaguya's revival and the end of the school year… and I have yet to cover them all!**

 **So I guess that meant I will leave some for later chapters.**

 **Before you ask, no, Harry will not instantly begin to abuse the Time Turners to do an infinite number of crimes while creating alibis for himself. The theft of the Time Turners was more out if depriving the Ministry of them then increasing his own power. Hence why he took the materials to make more.**

 **He also did not push his luck because had other priorities at the time and it's not like he can't return there easily.**

 **Both the Gelel Stones and the 1,5 tones Philosopher Stones will play an important part later one, say Sixth Year-ish. Until then, they'll keep piling them up and using them as if they were common items, not legendary.**

 **Yes, I did take the _Dying Will Flames_ from _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ and the _Flames of Purgatory_ from _Code Breaker_ , then changed them to be more like _Soulfire_ and _Hellfire_ from _Dresden Files_. It fit well with my plot, and I had no reason not to. Further crossover elements will appear, but it will mostly include dimensional travel.**

 **I have more then a decade planed into this story, and it will by a while before it reaches its finale. There are at least four worlds that Harry will eventually travel to, so please stop asking me about it. If and Who would join him has yet to be decided… hell, I have yet to decide who survives the next school year. I have a talent for summarily killing people off, as I'm sure you noticed, so nobody is safe for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Flames of Passion**

 _June 21st – Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England_

Fire is the only Living Element: It eats, breathes, grows and reproduces. It can be born from a mere spark and it can die. None of that is true for any other element. While not actually alive, fire comes the closest of all non-living things. Actual life is composed of all four elements; earth and water comprise the body, air sustains it, but it is fire that animates it, often described as 'the spark of life.'

Lightning, while seen as an element in its own right is actually a byproduct of fire, water, wind and earth. _Fire_ heats up the _water_ , turning it into vapors that reach the sky. On the way there, the vapors assimilate dust, a product of _earth_ , within the clouds. Once there, the _wind_ blows and shapes the clouds, and when a cold cloud interacts with a warm one storms will occur, giving birth to _lightning_.

It was for this reason that the Uchiha clan chose fire to be their calling card, their signature element, since the time of their founder, Indra Otsutsuki. It was due to Indra's desire to emulate his father as much as he could. While he could not create true life like Hagoromo did, he still wanted do something close to it, even if figuratively.

Asura awakening the Mokuton and Hagoromo naming him as his heir also played a part, of course, as few things can destroy wood as well as fire does.

It was this Element that Harry wished to call on the day of the Summer Solstice, the day of the year where the concept of Fire was at its strongest. Incidentally, it was also the first day of the summer break, the Hogwarts students having returned home the day before.

He, Kaguya, Luna and Susan were currently just outside Ottery St. Catchpole at an old Celtic Stone Circle that had been used by the druids of the past in various rituals. It was much smaller then Stonehenge, true, and was able to tap in just one Ley Line that passed under it, but unlike Stonehenge it was still hidden from the Muggles.

Stonehenge, on the other hand, had at some point in the past been the location of a ritual that had gone wrong, resulting in not only the death of everyone within several miles radius, but also the complete and utter shattering of the concealment and Muggle-repelling wards inscribed into the stone in such a way that it had to be abandoned once the Statute of Secrecy came into effect, becoming a tourist trap rather then the power tap it was built to be. Of course, there were still occasions when powerful wizards managed to divert attention from the place long enough to use it, like Harry did for Luna.

The Celtic Stone Circle outside Ottery St. Catchpole, however, was still used occasionally by the Lovegood family despite the general ban on rituals placed by the Ministry, if only for minor rituals in the form of celebrations. They had done so for centuries, and a bunch of snotty bureaucrats would not stop them.

Today though, not a minor ritual would but rather a Major Ritual with a capital M. It was a ritual once conducted by not just the Flamels, but Voldemort and Dumbledore as well, with the later two performing it in Cornwall and Godric's Hallow respectively.

"Okay, we're almost ready." Harry commented as he wiped away some sweat that had gathered on his forehead from the effort of running around all over the place for several hours to set everything up.

The old Celtic Stone Circle had been changed significantly… or rather it had multiple additions to the numerous rocks sprouting from the ground in a circular formation.

At the very extremities of the ritual circle were four huge rings positioned in a square formation, made of Mithril into which hundred of runes had been carve and then filled with Philosopher Stone to amplify their power. Within these four rings stood Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, a particularly large Salamander, a powerful mature Hungarian Horntail Dragon and an Ashwinder respectively.

These four rings were connected through similarly inscribed Mithril conduits to a humongous Mithril ring that encompassed the entire Ritual Circle, as well as three others positioned concentrically from the center of the circle. However, unlike the outermost and largest ring, the other three rings were connected to the rest of the rings through Mithril conduits that existed underground.

Between the two outermost rings were seven smaller Mithril ring connected by seven Mithril conduits both to each other and the second outermost ring. With each of these seven rings was a Fire Crab Cauldron each, and within the was a naked unconscious muggle or squib.

It had taken Harry months to find them, having scouted a good portion of the muggle world, but he had managed to find some of the vilest, most evil and disgusting people on the face of the Earth. Within each of them had been implanted both a Gelel Stone and a Philosopher Stone made from a Fire Crab. They had all been asleep since he had retrieved them, dosed to their gills with Draught of the Living Death, and had thus posed no problem in being branded with some of the darkest runic arrays know to Wizardkind.

Between the second and third outermost rings was a near identical array of Mithril rings, only that within the seven Fire Crab Cauldrons were Fire Crabs rather then humans, also implanted with a Gelel and Philosopher Stone each. The same structure existed between the two innermost rings.

Within the innermost ring, however, things were different. Positioned in each of the cardinal directions were four very awake fire creatures. A young Antipodean Opaleye Dragon in the North, a Young Colchian Dragon in the South, Hedwig the White Phoenix in the East and recently hatched Quetzalcoatl in the West. They were unlike the magical creatures in the outer circles. Instead of being used to power the ritual, these four were among the beneficiaries. Pearl, the Antipodean Opaleye Dragon, was Susan's pet of two months and was in the process of bonding to her magic as her Familiar like Hedwig had with Harry initially. Oro, the Colchian Dragon, had been bonded to Kaguya's magic as he Familiar for close to a month now, having spent so much time with it, not having responsibilities at Hogwarts, that it went quite fast. And finally, Karl, the Quetzalcoatl, had bonded with Luna almost instantly after touching her a few days previous, knocking both of them out from the shock for a several hours.

At the very center of the Ritual Circle was one final Mithril Ring, only unlike the others it was suspended just over a meter above the ground, on which a Mithril Disk just as wide existed. On the center Disk, which was inscribed with thousands of Runes filled with Philosopher Stone, was the legendary Goblet of Fire, an ancient magical artifact of immense power, that had many hidden powers that had become lost to the world with the passing of the centuries. In current time, the only widely know power of the Goblet was that of an impartial judge capable of binding people into an unbreakable magical contract for the now defunct Triwizard Tournament. There were few that knew of any other powers, the Flamels being among them, and now Harry and his group. Such as being a very powerful amplifier for all things of fire nature.

Suspended in the center of the ring, right above the currently lit Goblet of Fire, was another huge Fire Crab Cauldron filled about seven tenths with a clear orange-red potion.

A good number of the potion's ingredients had been easy to get, many being even in the Standard Potions Kit used by most Hogwarts Students, such as Porcupine Quills, Fire Seeds, Fire Blossoms, Dittany, others had been just as easy to acquire such as fresh Poppy Seeds, Rosewood Bark, Birch Bark, Lilac Leaves and Rose Petals. Dragon Blood, Dragon Fat, Dragon Scales, Salamander Blood, Salamander Skin, Ashwinder Eggs, Veela Blood, Fire Crab Fat and Crushed Fire Opal had cost quite a bit of gold to acquire in the required quantities, but not exactly hard. Phoenix Tears, Phoenix Feathers, Phoenix Ash and Phoenix-Purified Water however… well, had it not been his friendship with Fawkes or Hedwig's presence, he was certain he would have spent months, if not years keeping an eye on the back market for it.

While Phoenix Tears and Feathers were rare and restricted tradable materials, it was almost impossible for someone to get their hands on Phoenix Ash since either their human companions or the Phoenix itself routinely disposed of the ash immediately after a Burning Day due to the various dark rituals one could conduct to affect a Phoenix through its ash.

Phoenix-Purified Water though… well, that was impossible to get without a Phoenix willingly and knowingly crying a few tears in clean spring water followed by a few minutes of its cleansing song.

"It's 10:25, let's get in there." Kaguya agreed as she began talking off her clothes and placing them in a neat pile outside the magic circle, the other three mirroring her actions.

There was a reason, after all, why the druids of old did all their rituals naked. It was due to limiting the variants of the ritual, ensuring as few unexpected side effects as possible occurred. There were several terrifying and rather graphic tales of rituals that had gone wrong… such as the sinking of Atlantis. As such, they were going into it buck naked.

Of course, as Susan had pointed out, it would be rather embarrassing for the ritual to succeed, making them highly resistant, if not completely immune to fire, and then be left naked after someone burning their clothes with a spell they did not bother blocking. So, other then themselves and their current and future Familiars, they were putting a bunch of materials through the ritual to make clothing out of later on.

Of course, there were limitations of what the ritual could work on. Such as only materials of organic origin being viable, preferably magical in some way. Hence why other then a few dozen rolls of red, blue, black, green and white Dragon Hide and a large quantity of Acromantula Silk, they only had a few basilisk bones, a few pounds of Ramora Scales and a few Occamy Egg Shells to put through the Fire Protection Ritual, materials which they brought with themselves as they stepped into the pleasantly warm potion before dropping it all to the bottom of the Huge Fire Crab Cauldron.

"Now then, everything is ready… so let's begin." Susan smirked as she swam through the potion up to Harry and caught his lips in a passionate kiss and the two began groping each other's body while Kaguya and Luna watched from the other side of the cauldron.

This was not a strictly necessary portion of the ritual, merely something that would increase the potency of the effects further, but Harry was more then willing to go through with it. The past few months had been torture for him. If he thought that Luna and then Susan's flirting and temptations had been bad, then he was all but overwhelmed by Kaguya. He was not exactly surprised by the woman's burning desire to have sex, as she had been witnessing others having sex for millennia without being able to get any herself, hence she was understandably sexually frustrated.

Had it not been this ritual which he had been planning since he had gained the memories of the Flamels, he would have long ago given in and jumped her as his hormones kept screaming at him to do. He had been planning this ritual though, and had put a significant amount of effort and resources to prepare for it, so he had abstained and Kaguya had not gone ahead and taken things into her own hands.

It had taken a bit of fast talking and explaining when he had found himself one night with Luna and Susan sneaking in naked into his bed with rather obvious intentions, but he had managed to convince them to abstain from sex for a while longer.

It was not that he did not understand them – at the start of their second year Madam Pomfrey had called the Second Year Boys of all houses and had not only given them The Talk, but also explained that once they turned thirteen their hormones would go into overdrive upon achieving their first stage of Magical Maturity, from which point they would require sexual release on a regular basis. He was certain he had not been the only one who had been embarrassed beyond belief when the old Mediwitch explained masturbation to them, and warned them that they were too young and emotionally immature for actual sex so they should not try to talk their female classmates into it.

Of course, Harry was well aware that this was more out of wanting to protect the girls from unwanted advances from the boys, both their age and older, but he agreed entirely. In the past, it was practically a rule to dose the food and drinks of the students with a mild Contraception Potion to avoid teenage pregnancies regardless of some Purebloods complaining about wanting their children to produce heirs of their own as soon as possible.

Nowdays, that no longer happened as with how low the Wizard population was compared to the Muggle one, it was officially a crime to dose someone with Contraception Potion without their consent. Dumbledore was not entirely alright with it, but by some stern talking and heavy supervision he had managed to keep the teenage pregnancies to a significantly low level.

His thoughts about that embarrassing conversation ended abruptly when Susan's fingers wrapped around his semi-hand member and began stroking it. In response, Harry's hands moved from her ass and already rather large breasts for a fourteen year old and to her nether regions, beginning to stroke her clitoris with a thumb while his middle finger slid into her folds and began pumping at a steady rate, earning a moan of approval from her.

Susan had initially wanted to give him a blowjob or a tit-fuck – preferably both – but the fact that they had to achieve only one orgasm and through vaginal sex at that prevented her from showing her appreciation for the boy that had somehow captured her heart in less then a year. He had grown quite nicely from the scrawny boy of last year, the frequent exercise he did as well as the nutrient potions he took ensured his body was full of pleasantly defined muscles. He was no body-builder, rather his build was like that of a swimmer, but his body felt just perfect as she rubbed her own against his while bringing him to full mast.

Glancing downwards once she achieved her current goal, she smiled in satisfaction. He was not freakishly big, like as big as her arm or something similarly ridiculous like some of the older girls in Hufflepuff bragged about their boyfriends – lies, she knew, of course – but for a near fourteen year old – or rather near fifteen year old with how he was using the Elixir of Aging from the Flamels – his length of six inches was impressive enough from what Luna had told her after witnessing more then a few students having sex in some abandoned classroom during the days when she could not control her Byakugan.

"Looks like you're ready to get to the good part." Susan smiled before biting back a moan as he leaned forward and gave one of her nipples as quick but strong suck.

"What about you?" Harry grinned teasingly as he withdrew his fingers and eyed them for a moment before remembering that with them submerged up to their waists whatever fluids Susan might have leaked in response to his ministrations would have easily been washed away by the potion.

"Morgana yes!" Susan moaned as she moved a bit away from him and turned to lean against the side of the Fire Crab Cauldron and hold onto it while allowing her lower body to float upwards a bit as she spread he legs invitingly.

Grinning, Harry quickly moved between her legs and positioned his member at her entrance and after meeting her eyes he thrust in, breaking her barrier in the process. They ignored the slight glow of the potion took – they were expecting it – and quickly became engrossed in their mutual pleasure, as Harry held onto her hips while he pistoned into her tight tunnel.

"God, you're tight." Harry groaned as he leaned forwards a bit only to yelp and barely refrain from cumming right then as her legs suddenly wrapped around him causing her muscles to contract and turning her already tight pussy into a vice.

"You're big, rather!" Susan moaned.

"I'm almost there!" he warned her as he resumed his movement, feeling his limit rapidly approaching despite his Occlumency enforcing his restraint – his body's reactions could simply not be denied much longer.

"Hang on!" Susan cried back as she let go of the cauldron's edge with her left hand and began using it to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples, to provide additional stipulation to bring her closer to her own edge.

"Cumming!" Harry announced not a minute later as he sunk his cock into her to the hilt and began filling her up with his hot sperm. He did not remain so, however, as he had noticed she had not reached her own orgasm, and forced himself to start moving again.

"I'm… I'm cumming too!" Susan cried out a few seconds later, his hot spunk deep within her providing the last bit of stimulation she needed.

At that point, the potion changed from a slightly glowing orange-red to a not glowing crimson one, yet maintaining its crystal clear quality.

Harry finally stopped moving and collapsed forwards, the shock of his first orgasm from actual sex making his knees go soft, and found himself with his face in Susan's breasts.

"Hmm, comfortable?" Susan teased in a satisfied tone.

"Very." the boy agreed.

"Just in time, too." Kaguya announced as she swam up to them, her face also flushed a bit despite not having participated in their activities, merely observed as had Luna. "It's 10:49, just two minutes to the appointed time."

"Right." Harry nodded as he gently pulled away and out of Susan, turning is attention to the Ritual Circle around them.

Without a word, he conjured a ball of Sky attribute Soulfire in his bare hand and threw it straight at one of the Fire Crabs in the innermost ring of them, causing it to go aflame in it. furthermore, the orange Soulfire spread though the Mithril connections the other six of this set of seven causing the Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, Indigo and Violet gemmed Fire Crabs to be engulfed in Sun, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Mist and Cloud Soulfire respectively.

Similarly, Kaguya did the same with Earth Attribute Soulfire, causing the remaining seven Fire Crabs to be engulfed in the seven types of Soulfire of the Earth Spectrum.

Finally, Harry turned his attention to the outermost Mithril Ring as his right eye morphed into the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_.

" _ **Amaterasu."**_ He whispered under his breath as pitch black flames were ignited onto the metal and within seconds spread to over every bit of Mithril of the structure, both above and bellow ground.

Then, the four humans lowered themselves under the surface of the crimson potion less then a minute before it began to glow.

Unseen by them, but perfectly expected, burning power exploded from Fawkes, the Hungarian Horntail, the Salamander and the suddenly no longer in stasis Ashwinder, power that was quickly absorbed by the a sudden dome of Amaterasu fire that formed over them from the Mithril rings around them, before the black flames retreated and began pushing towards the center of the ritual circle.

It passed over the ring of seven humans who were now ablaze Fiendfyre, each in one of the seven kinds of the dark flames, absorbing the cursed fire into itself, beginning to purify it. It passed through the Earth Spectrum Soulfire, absorbing it and becoming a pure flame despite retaining its black color. It then passed through the Sky Spectrum Soulfire, merging with it to become blessed white flames.

It then passed through the four familiars, coating them all in the pure white flames but not harming them at all, as it conversed onto the Mithril Disk in the very center of the Ritual Circle. There, it seemed to be sucked entirely into the bottom of the Goblet of Fire for a few seconds before a pillar of pure white flames erupted from the Goblet straight into the Fire Crab Cauldron above it, engulfing it in blessed white flames.

That was how over an hour passed, from 10:51 to noon, the white flames as hot as the sun pouring onto the Cauldron, boiling the potion with everything in it, yet doing no harm to the four humans or the materials they had brought with them. Rather then ascend to the sky as it turned into vapors, the crimson potion sank into all those within it, bestowing its powers upon them.

At noon, the Ritual ended as the Goblet of Fire stopped spewing white flames, announcing the four participants that it was time to get out of the Cauldron.

The confirmations that the ritual had worked came immediately as the Fire Crab Cauldron itself was hot beyond what they could touch without being instantly vaporized… normally, anyway. Now, the thousands of degrees meant nothing to them. Oh, they could still perceive it and heat in general, but it could not longer harm them or be perceived as too much for them. The magic imbibed into their body, their nerves included, recognized the heat as beyond humanly bearable, but not for them.

The first thing Harry did upon getting out of the cauldron was check on the only other participants to the ritual that were meant to survive it, other then the four of them. Their familiars were confirmed to be alright and improved with but a glance from his _**Tenseigan**_ and _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ , so his gaze moved to the other four. Fawkes seemed completely unperturbed, having already taken to the air as soon as the ritual was over, while the Hungarian Horntail remained in its burnt circle docilely, the effects of Harry's _**Kotoamatsukami**_ on it as strong as before. Both the Salamander and the Ashwinder were dead though, as he had expected. The two creatures were simply too tied to magical flame that had giving birth to them to survive a process that would drain a portion of their inner flame as the ritual had done.

"So… how well do you think it worked?" Luna inquired. "I mean, you've modified it so much that it's expected to have much stronger results then the original version of the ritual."

"Or even the one Voldemort did, from what you've told us." Susan added, the pleased smile from earlier still not leaving her face.

"True." Harry admitted. "The original Ritual made use of a simple Stone Ritual Circle like this was. Also, it had no magical creatures powering it up from the edges, no Mithril conduits, no Philosopher Stones amplifiers and fuel, no Soulfire or Fiendfyre sacrifices, no Fire Crab Cauldrons, nor several of the ingredients we used in the potion. In fact, the only major amplifier used back then was the Goblet of Fire, which was around since before the time of Merlin."

"We know that the Flamels used Mithril conduits and Philosopher Stone amplifiers in their circle along with Earth Attribute Soulfire." Kaguya pointed out. "We also know that Dumbledore used a Stone Ritual Circle with Sky Attribute Soulfire as well as introducing the Phoenix elements to the Potion and Fawkes as additional power to the Ritual. Riddle's circle was definitely darker, supplementing a Stone Ritual Circle with a Human Bone one from who knows how many people, as well as using seven Lucifer Fiendfyre sacrifices."

"So theoretically, with the way we set things up for one flame to feed on and purify another, the result should have been several orders of magnitude beyond theirs." Harry nodded. "At the very least our resistance to Heat is beyond theirs, I can tell that much just from touching the cauldron we just came out of. On that front at least, our ritual worked well enough."

Without a word, white hot flames erupted in Kaguya's open palms and the other three carefully placed a hand into the flames, finding them pleasantly hot but not unbearably so.

"Our resistance to fire itself and potency of fire spells and jutsu seems to have increased appropriately." Luna remarked.

"Our Magic is quite a bit more potent as well…" Harry frowned slightly. "This is unexpected but not unwelcome. Quite the contrary. It's a lot harder to increase the quality of one's magic compared to its quality."

"Any other unexpected effects?" Susan tilted her head.

"I…" Kaguya paused and began concentrating both on herself and the others for a few seconds.

"Kaguya?" Harry asked in concern.

"I found another." The white haired woman said slowly. "It appears that we now have something similar to Veela Allure. However, unlike them who emit the Allure from their bodies with their magic either unconsciously or on command, ours is different. Rather then emit Allure-charged magic, we're converting a bit of the ambient magic we come into contact with into Allure-charged magic. And I find myself unable to turn it off."

"…I feel it." Harry nodded slowly, having entered Sage Mode for further sensory power. "I can't turn it off either, but it's very weak for all of us. I don't think anyone beyond powerful sensors like us would even notice it even if they were touching us. And as they do not know what they are looking for, their diagnostic spells will likely not reveal much of it either, if at all."

The group spent a few more minutes examining each-other before Fawkes flew to them, thrilling with a hint of annoyance.

"Right, right, we're not done yet." Harry agreed before turning his attention to the four familiars who were unchanged in appearance, but in power they had grown significantly. After all, they had just fanned the bit of inner flame that the four young creatures had into an inferno. "Hedwig, can you please take Pearl, Karl and Oro to the Potter Mansion sitting room? We will be there soon ourselves."

"As for us, we have places and times to be." Kaguya said as she hurried to where their clothes had been left and pulled a Time Turner from within before opening a rift in space with her _**Yomotsu Hirasaka**_ and tossing their clothing inside one of her dimensions as they would not need them for a while longer, before doing the same with the Dragon Hide, Acromantula Silk, Basilisk Bones, Ramora Scales and Occamy Egg Shells that were now fireproof, as well as the center Fire Crab Cauldron itself. She then opened a much larger rift to a different dimension and within seconds the Hungarian Horntail had been sent through.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said as Kaguya threw the chain of the Time Turner around the necks of the four of them as well as Fawkes who and landed on Luna's shoulder, while Susan was holding the Goblet of Fire. "It's 12:20 so I guess we only need two turns. At 10:20 we'll have plenty of time to get the final touches of the ritual done."

"Agreed." Kaguya nodded and turned the small knob attached to the hourglass twice.

And within moments they had traveled two hours into the past… where they were all instantly sucked into Harry's Kamui to avoid seeing their past selves followed by being spat back out in Aylesbury before a Ritual Circle almost identical to the one they had just used.

The only real differences were that there were different creatures bother powering it up and set to serve as sacrifices. Also, their familiars were missing as well as the ring occupied by Fawkes in the ritual circle they had just left was empty. That final difference was rectified instantly when the Hogwarts Headmaster's Phoenix flew into its designated position.

"Everything is ready." a Kage Bunshin of Harry announced.

"Just get in and have fun." Kaguya's Kage Bunshin smirked.

"Gotcha." Harry nodded as he handed the time turner to the two Kage Bunshin that had brewed the potion of this Ritual Circle, the circles themselves having been made over the past week.

As the four humans headed the center of the Circle where Susan carefully put the Goblet of Fire in its required position, Kaguya contemplated the brilliance of this particular modification of the standard Ritual. While all the other modifications were meant to increase the potency of the results, this particular one was meant to increase the conceptual depths of the ritual.

They were in essence doing so by repeating the spell in different places at different times but at the same time, effectively setting their newly gained powers outside the real of influence of any other being of this world.

Within seconds of entering the orange-red potion, the materials meant for clothing already at the bottom of this Fire Crab Cauldron, Luna had jumped Harry and began working her mouth on his cock to bring him to full mast as soon as possible. She was trying anything complicated like she has seen some girls do, merely taking the head of his cock in her mouth and work her tongue on it which her hands stroked the rest of his length. It only took her a few seconds to succeed, Harry having already been excited by being around the three beautiful naked girls, and after pushing him to lean on the edge of the Cauldron she quickly mounted him and impaled herself onto his hard member.

Whether it was the effects of the ritual or Harry being just a bit more experienced, he managed to outlast the beautiful blonde that was riding him despite the view of her bouncing breasts, merely a low C-cup but still rather big for her petite frame. The results were the same, however, as within a minute of her orgasms came his own, as which point Luna slowly got off him and after one last kiss to express her satisfaction she let him and Kaguya ignite the Ritual Circle before they four of them once more sank under the ritual.

The Ritual proceeded almost identically to the previous one, the only difference being that their Familiars did not benefit from it as well, and it ended at noon as scheduled. This time around, they did not spend as much time checking their powers as they did not expect anything different.

The ritual was a one-time thing, after all, and they would not receive additional benefits form doing it more then once. The reason why they were doing it was to bind the new powers much deeper into themselves.

At 12:10, after sending off this particular Horntail to where the other one would be ten minutes later, as well as storing away the cauldron and other materials, they spun back two more hours and had Harry teleport them with two uses of _**Kamui**_ to a ritual circle near Potter Manor, the reason why it had been built there in the first place, actually. There, they and Fawkes took their positions one third and final time before Kaguya advanced on Harry dripping sensuality and had her way with him in the potion while the two younger girls watched and took mental notes.

At noon, the Ritual was done, trice-bound in space and time. After the remaining materials were stored away, Fawkes departing back to Hogwarts with the Goblet of Fire to return it to one of the hidden vaults normally accessible to the Headmaster only, Harry created as Kage Bunshin and gave it enough chakra to teleport to each ritual circle they had used and erase all evidence… which was pretty much to get rid of burnt remains of what had been Mithril with Philosopher Stones set in it, the rings and conduits having been completely consumed by the Ritual.

The original Harry, however, was then instantly teleported to his bedroom at Potter Manor where the girls would, over the next few hours, help him discover that the ritual had quite obviously increased their sexual stamina as well.

 **A.N.: Okay, that's another chapter done.**

 **I will say this now, I have no plans or desire to write lemons anything close to often. Sure, there might be a scene every once in a while, but it's not something I particularly enjoy writing nor do I feel I'm particularly good at it. Oh, I will give hints that something naughty has or will happen in the story, but mostly I will not go beyond those teasing hints.**

 **Harry is a boy in the midst of puberty. He's not experienced, he's not a sex god, and will not go on for hours and days on end. This ritual gave him a boost, as well as 'recharging' him so to speak after each time he went through it, but otherwise don't expect some exaggerated sex scenes involving him and the girls. He'll get better with experience, but don't expect him to be satisfying all the girls in Hogwarts come September.**

 **This fire enchantment ritual was inspired by Perfect Lionheart's from _Partially Kissed Hero_ , I will admit to that. It's an amazing story that I love reading and re-reading every once in a while like a good book. That said, my Harry was not as limited in both power and resources, so I made quite different.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please drop a review with your impressions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Divergent Paths**

 _July 7_ _th_ _– Crater of Diamonds State Park, Murfreesboro, Arkansas_

Summer had been productive for Luna Lovegood so far. She had went through a protection and power enhancement ritual the like of which legends spoke of, more importantly finally managed to have sex with her boyfriend, had gotten emancipated and was now gathering a small fortune in gemstones in the United States.

As much as the group of four would have liked, spending the entirety of their summer break together was not a good idea. They had managed to spend time together at Hogwarts rather easily due to them all living in the same building and frequenting the same places – other then Kaguya, of course.

Now that they were outside school though, questions would be raised if the Boy-Who-Lived went and spent time with not just the niece of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Bones Heiress, but the daughter of the Quibbler's Editor as well. Had they grown up together, things would be different, but before the past school year they had been part of entirely different social circles. And as much as Harry wanted to have his girls with him, he was not willing to put them in the spotlight quite yet as it came with a target on their foreheads.

As such, the group had split up. Harry would spend most of his summer with godfather Sirius and his 'recently discovered cousin' Selene Kaguya Black, Susan would spend it with her Aunt and catching up a bit with her childhood friends whom she felt she had been neglecting a bit lately, and Luna…

Well, the first thing Luna had done once they had gone their own ways for the summer on June 23rd was go to the Ministry and use a bit of Genjutsu to on a few government officials to approve her request for emancipation.

Luna loved her father dearly, but she knew all too well that her mother's death had broken him more then her by far. While her apparent insanity was due to her no longer perceiving the world the same way other people did, her father had become somewhat disconnected from reality, more then it was healthy even for wizards. She had practically had to raise herself from the age of nine, and despite what Molly Weasley though the red-haired woman had not helped at all with all the times she had come over with Ginny for 'play-dates'.

At that time, Luna had needed space and time alone with her thoughts, so that she may categorize what had changed from what she knew the world as, and the condescending woman intruding in her home had only made things worse.

Of course, after a few occasions when Luna had lightly poisoned both Ginny and Molly Weasley with her special blends of tea, the two red-heads had begun making excuses for no longer coming by as often – or at all.

As such, with her father's oddness being well known in the British Magical World, she had only had to subtly encourage the people reading the files she had submitted to simply approve her request for emancipation rather then place her with new guardians.

If there was one thing that the British Magical World abhorred was child abuse and neglect. With how few pure-blooded bloodlines remained, magical children were a treasured commodity and only some of the darkest would willingly place their children's safety in danger.

It had been one of the rezones why Dumbledore had sealed anything and everything related to Harry Potter up to the point his first Hogwarts letter was sent out.

If the Ministry found out that he had knowingly placed their boy savior with Muggles that not only neglected but outright abused him, they would have crucified the old man, Leader of the Light be damned, and fed what was left of him to a Dementor – likely the same one that would later Kiss the Dursleys as well.

By ensuring there would be no contact with Harry for a decade, he could claim that whatever abuse or neglect happened was either a recent occurrence or merely an exaggeration, thus not something that would be used to hang him with. With the Dursleys now dead, Sirius free and Harry an emancipated Lord, that was a moot point.

All in all, it had taken two hours and Genjutsu used on five Ministry officials to get her emancipated without any significant drawbacks – she had to maintain a quality of grades at school to prove she could manage on her own. Other then that, she still lived with her Father at the Rookery and the man and only given her an absent nod when she had informed him that she had gotten emancipated and thus could use magic outside school.

Of course, once she had gained her emancipation she had gone ahead and taken some exams at the Ministry to skip a grade, and had taken one or two per day up to July 2nd before she had been officially declared fit to be a Fourth Year Ravenclaw.

After that, she had simply taken the muggle money she had asked Harry to give her – a few hundred dollars, nothing extravagant – and her recently made muggle passport and had taken a flight to the United States. She was traveling Muggle and would be spending her time there the same way, so did not need to worry about the dislike American wizards had for Pureblood witches like herself. And if they did somehow cross paths and threatened her, Harry had taught her enough in using her Rinnegan that she could easily walk through most if not all curses they could send her way, draining the magic without issue with the Preta Path.

In fact, there were only a few spells Harry knew they could not be absorbed – or rather absorbed entirely or without side effects. And chief among them were the Three Unforgivable Curses.

As it turned out, after not only extensive experimentation on animals that would later be fed to Harry's growing magical menagerie but also from the souls of the creators called by the Stone of Resurrection, the Unforgivable Curses were designed in such a way that they were entirely conceptual in nature.

The Imperius Curse would implant the Concept of Obedience in the victim, the Cruciatus Curse would implant the Concept of Pain and the Avada Kedavra would implant Death. It was for this reason why no known shield spell could block them – now of those shields were designed to bock conceptual damage – or rather, they were not designed to block just conceptual damage fueled by all the mana put into the spell.

Many spells wizards used had a Conceptual part in their make-up, usually tied to the rune they drew when performing the wand motions, and that Concept usually just acted as a lens, amplifying the effect of the spell rather then being the power behind them. As such, even in those spells, the Concept used less then 5% of the Mana put into the spell.

The Unforgivable Curses were different. They were used when the caster wanted the target to **Obey** , **Feel Pain** or **Die**. That was why it was harder to cast them, that was why they took more power then even most other dark spells, _that_ was why you had to **mean it** when you cast them.

Because of this knowledge, it had been easy to come to the conclusion that the protection Lily Potter had placed on Harry, powered by all her magic and life force, was conceptual in nature as well. And after a few days of consideration, it was concluded that the concept behind it Protection, specifically, Harry's Life from Voldemort who threatened it.

It was for that reason why the Killing Curse had left Harry with that scar when normally it left no mark. The Protection had initially stopped the spell entirely from touching Harry and it had gathered on his forehead before it exploded mostly back the way it came, and in the process vaporize Voldemort's body and a chunk of the house. That sudden burst of power had left the scar, but as it was unintended on Voldemort's part the Protection had not fought it. Nor did it fight the entrance of the soul shard into the scar until it began behaving like a threat to Harry's life, at which point it was contained.

So no, Luna had no worries about being attacked with magic. Even the Unforgivable Curses would not be a problem as long as she had enough warning to change from using the Preta Path to the Deva Path, which Harry had accidently proven effective in at least deflecting if not reflecting the Unforgivables when he had smacked away Umbridge's Cruciatus.

As for what she was doing in America, well she was gathering some resources for Harry that she knew he could use in the future. What for, she could not say, but she knew he would need them indeed. She had seen as much.

 _Flashback – March 25_ _th_ _– Rookery_

Luna was doing something she had avoided for a few years now: she was looking though her mother's things. She had done so a few months after her mother's death in an attempt to find something – anything – that would at least explain her new sight, if not undo it, but had discovered that she understood too little and had grudgingly decided to wait until she was older while nursing the hope that her eyes would return to normal on their own.

She had refrained from trying after her first year at Hogwarts, knowing full well that she was not advanced enough to understand her mothers research notes. Now though, with her mind clear for the first time in years and she was wearing the Diadem of Ravenclaw that she had borrowed from Harry.

It had taken speaking with Rowena Ravenclaw herself, but they had found out not only how the legendary Diadem worked, but also why it had nearly killed Voldemort when he had tried it on.

The Diadem was a Soulfire medium. Specifically, a Rain Soulfire medium, that calmed the mind allowing it to process information with far greater clarity. To use it, one had to be either a Rain or Sky Soulfire user… and more importantly have an intact soul, like all Soulfire users needed to have to safely cast the spell. Hence why Voldemort was almost killed from inside.

That was not all the Diadem did, however. Using the Soulfire's ties to the human soul, Rowena had discovered what while memories were recorded in a witch and wizard's magic and thus could be extracted – which led to the first Pensive-like magical device – it was the soul where memories were permanently carved, beyond the ability to change of most magic.

It was for this reason why despite 'having their memories erased', there was the possibility for people to recover said memories, at least in part, by finding something familiar enough that it would resonate to the memory in question carved in the soul.

Rowena's Diadem used the Rain Soulfire as a bridge to temporarily close the gap between the user's mind and soul, granting him or her not only a perfectly clear mind that would perfectly record everything their senses perceived, but allowed them to supplement the brain's processing power with that of the soul while making available all the memories the person had accumulated for immediate use all at once, rather then one at a time like the human brain was limited to.

This was why it was said the Diadem made people smart.

Of course, it placed a strain five times as great as regular use of Soulfire did on a person's soul and magic, so one could not use the Diadem for extended periods of time. In fact, Rowena herself could not use it longer then three hours, while Harry had warned Luna from using it for longer then fifteen minutes, tops, unless he told her otherwise.

That being said, Luna found that she needed only a third of that time to go through all of her mother's research notes that had survived the accident, and a further third to process it all, discover and decipher the few codes in the papers, and find the hidden safe in the basement.

Opening it, Luna retrieved a small box containing the results of Pandora Lovegood's research in time manipulation and dimensional travel, which were four scrolls that contained spells, potions, runic arrays and confirmed theories respectively, along with a mirror with thousands of different colored gems encrusted on the edges.

Looking into it, she was surprised when the gems lit up and moments later she saw something different then her reflection in the mirror and as soon as she touched it, she felt like she was pulled in, like a memory in a Pensive could do.

She found herself in one of the workshops in Potter Manor, the one used in the past in making enchanted jewelry, looking at an older and more tired looking Harry Potter doing something with some diamonds.

"It's just not the same Luna." Harry was saying as he shook his head in disappointment. "No matter how I try, I simply can't imprint elemental concepts in the gems I create through alchemy even a tenth as well it happens in nature. Moreover, I doubt more practice will solve this. It simply takes time to imprint a concept that deep into something, and something I create in seconds simply be on par with something that has been imprinted continuously for millions of years."

"So, essentially you need natural gems to work with." an older Luna nodded in understanding.

"I'm already made arrangements to buy some lands that secretly have deposits of gems. It will take a while longer for the bureaucratic crap to happen though." Harry admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some gems to work with and for us to practice on." Older Luna said while turning away from Harry and looked straight at Present Luna, giving her a wink.

With that, Luna found herself catapulted back into the present, staring at the once again unlit mirror. Turning it around, Luna read three words written in diamonds encrusted into the silver casing.

"NOITA NI VID" which would translate into 'Witch in my void' from Finish… or when reverse and put together, the letters spelled DIVINATION.

 _Flashback end_

Reading those scrolls revealed that the mirror allowed the viewer to gaze into their own past or potential future… but unfortunately, Pandora had not discovered how to activate it at will, and the time period it displayed.

She had used it enough, however, once she had created it, to determine either the mirror could only show a number of years into the future… or she was dead past a certain date. Hence why Pandora had begun spending more and more time with her family as well as being more and more cautious with her experiments, cutting back an all she deemed past a certain threshold of potential danger.

This all led to the question of how exactly the experiment that killed her mother had gone wrong, when according to the extensive notes on that particular experiment – a redo of one that had succeeded before – it should have, at worst fizzled into nothing rather then react explosively. She had been tempted to ask Harry to call up her mother's soul with the Stone of Resurrection, but she remembered well enough the confusion on her mother's face as the experiment began to react unexpectedly so Pandora Lovegood was unlikely to have the answers.

That being said, Luna had locked away the mirror and had not gazed into it again. She did, however, decide that since her future self knew about her viewing her from the past and was pleased about it, it was safe to consider what she had seen a prophecy of self-fulfilling nature.

Since she knew she would in the future deliver some natural gemstones to Harry, it meant that she first had to acquire them. And since her future self was just a year or two older then she was now, it meant that she had to acquire those gems soon…

Hence why she was at Crater of Diamonds State Park, one of the few places in the world where one could just come, pay a small fee, and spend a day digging for gems, mostly diamonds. Is was also why she was under a Muggle-repelling ward while the Nifflers she had layered with Muggle-repelling, Notice-Me-Not, Disillusionment and Compulsion Charms were digging up hundreds of diamonds, amethysts, agates and other gems and bringing them to the large tray she had placed on the ground by her chair. Already, in the four days she's been coming there, she had gathered over a few thousand carats worth of precious gemstones, and she had more then two more weeks planned to stay there.

As for her? Well, she was reading up on some of her mothers runic arrays under the shade. No reason to be slacking off while her furry minions did all her dirty work, after all.

 _July 9_ _th_ _– Abbot Manor_

Susan was in hell.

Okay, that might be an exaggeration on her part, but she felt her brain dying with every bit of _utterly worthless gossip_ she had to listen to from her childhood friend Hannah Abbot.

Apparently, Susan spending every waking moment around the blonde had been the only thing that kept her from becoming a brainless, vapid _bitch_ that Susan wanted nothing more then Stun and hide under the carpet like some dirt you didn't want to bother sweeping away.

The red-head had been hoping to gather some information that she had missed during the past few months she had somewhat distanced herself from her housemates – _useful_ information – like what noble family did what, which would be useful for her and Harry in their eventual entrance in politics once they turned fifteen, or how to manage some of their family bossiness even before that.

Instead, she had been hearing all the crushes and fantasies that Hannah and a few other equally vapid girls her age had had or heard of. Had it been something even remotely serious, Susan might have been at least a bit interested, but this was coming from some of the most immature and dumb girls their age.

" _A couple more weeks, just a couple more weeks."_ Susan gritted her teeth before giving her self-proclaimed best friend a fake smile, internally planning on putting to use the Time Turner Harry had left in her care the moment she got home in order to recover the hours of her life wasted here.

 _July 10_ _th_ _– Nr 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed gleefully as Sirius, wearing dragon hide gloves, pulled the Cup of Hufflepuff from the moke-skin bag he had stored it in upon taking it from the now former Vault of the Lestrange Family.

Harry had wanted to simply sneak into Gringotts and steal the damn thing months ago, but Kaguya had pointed out that it was too risky. Had they been in some emergency, like Voldemort having been revived, they might have risked it, but as Voldemort was now a body-less wraith, it was no rush.

They were unsure what would happen should all the Horcruxes be destroyed while he was still in that state, but chances were he would still have to be killed while in a solid form for him to pass on… not that Harry actually wanted to let any bit of Voldemort pass on. He had every intention of tracking down the wraith and drain the bastard's soul dry.

The reason for that was quite simple: Voldemort also possessed the potential for Kamui. Well, _had possessed_ would be a more accurate description.

Kaguya had taken the time to explain the nature of extra-dimensions to Harry when Luna had proposed that he create a new one like the Rabbit Goddess had done millennia ago. The white haired woman had instantly shot down that idea and had gone ahead to explain, in great detail, exactly why that would not end well.

As it turned out, artificial and extra-dimensions were created and destroyed quite often by the universe itself. It was a natural process, not something they could force. What she had done in 'creating' the ten dimensions she could reach with her _**Yomotsu Hirasaka**_ however, was somewhat different.

She had first observed for a few decades through her ties to nature how these dimensions were created, learned to predict the nature of these dimensions, and in the end how to five these otherwise temporary dimensions a stable foundation, a permanent consistency that the endless shifts of space-time would not erode like it did with all other extra-dimensions. This foundation lay in the power of creation that lay in the moon-sized _**Bōchō Gudōdama**_ , Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball, which only she was ever able to produce with her once nearly endless chakra.

There was an exception, of course, among those ten dimensions. Namely, her Core Dimension.

Her Core Dimension was a dimension that had solidified and gained a certain permanence upon her gaining chakra, her space-time powers in particular. Just as Obito Uchiha's Kamui dimension had done upon his awakening of his Mangekyo Sharingan and Manannán mac Lir with his own dimension. Apparently, the dimensions remained in existence – and perfectly stable at that – as long as the chakra of the person who anchored them remained, even in a small amount. It did not cost any chakra to support them once anchored, as the anchoring itself only occurred because the dimension in question was so compatible with the chakra of the one granted access to it that they resonated to each other.

As such, it would take Harry centuries to manage to be able to sense the very creation and destructions of these dimensions, never mind gaining the chakra capacity to forcefully anchor even one to himself.

Kaguya had also explained how her ten dimensions still existed. Normally, as the nine artificial ones were anchored to her Core Dimension, upon her death they would have all fallen apart starting with her Core Dimension. However, in order to be able to call upon the chakra of those trapped in the _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ and bound in the roots of the Shinju, she had to anchor her Core Dimension to the natural world. This way, the only way for her dimensions to collapse in her absence was the destruction of planet Earth, as the dimensions themselves only encompassed planets the size of the Earth and their atmospheres.

It was the reason why there were no stars in the sky of those dimensions, as well as why she had had to created and destroy a few before managing to create dimensions which had a day-night cycle unlike Obito's and Manannán's dimensions which were stuck in eternal night, Obito's not even having a moon to provide light. According to the memories Kaguya had gained from Black Zetsu, it was only due to the slightly fluorescent nature of the cubic structures the filled that dimension that one could see anything at all.

That being said, unless Harry managed to get his hands on another set of materialized Susanoo weapons – unlikely, but not outside the realm of possibility – he would be restricted to just three extra-dimensions. Manannán's, Voldemort's and his own.

Yes, he had apparently been gifted with one as well. And he could safely say that it was in a way the near opposite of Manannán's. Where Manannán's was an endless desert stuck in night-time, his was an endless fertile land. Where in Manannán's time passed a hundred times faster, in his time stood still when he was absent.

This also meant that Harry's personal dimension was perfect for storage. He could place in that world things that spoiled easily and take them back whenever he needed them. Frankly, this world reflected him quite well in its timeless nature. Witch his immortality, he would not age nor change in any way unless he wished it.

Voldemort's dimension was a curiosity. Time-wise, it followed the same laws as Earth. However, while Harry's was a fertile land just waiting to be cultivated, Riddles was a blighted land that did not – could not – support life. Considering the man's self-mutilation and current undead state, it fit him quite nicely.

It was in experimenting with these dimension and trying to reproduce Obito's intangibility via sending parts of his body to a different dimension that Harry encountered the difficulties – if his heart nearly bursting or stopping can be called a difficulty, that is.

As it turned out, phasing into a dimension that followed a different time flow forced the _**Kamui**_ user to follow the same time flow. In this case, it meant speeding his body hundredfold when phasing into Manannán's dimension, while phasing into his own stopped time around him but also his heart with it.

In the case of the first, it placed an incredible strain on his body and within three seconds the majority of Harry's muscles had burst, his heart almost being among them, and it was only Hedwig's quick appearance and healing tears that had saved his life. It did not take him much to be convinced to never try that again before he either found a way to strengthen his body enough to handle the strain or a healing factor strong enough to heal his body as it was damaged, preventing any fatal or permanent damage.

While not nearly as dangerous, stopping time by phasing into his own dimension at the cost of temporarily stopping his heart was now exactly healthy either. Especially if you tried moving in that time as well, since his muscles required their blood flow. There was also the danger of his heart not re-starting if he remained in that state for too long. Additionally, when he was in this dimension fully, time seemed to stop in the real world – which was definitely of greater value of then anything else he could do with his _**Kamui**_.

Incredibly enough, doing the same with Voldemort's dimension was perfectly safe for his health, and he had managed to keep it up for a good five minutes, just as Obito Uchiha used to.

In light of the temporal nature of these three dimensions, he had dubbed Manannán's **Dimension 100** , Voldemort's **Dimension 1** and his own **Dimension 0** , after the speed time flowed at there.

As such, Harry had been tempted to simply put the Cloak of Invisibility on and use _**Kamui**_ to phase through obstacles using Voldemort's own dimension in order to retrieve the Cup Horcrux. The lack of knowledge of how the goblin wards would work on him even in that state, however, rather put him off. Unlike wizard wards which outside dark ones were usually merely defensive in nature, goblin wards were nearly all brutal. In fact, a good third of the ones Harry now knew of actually fed on the life and magic of those caught in them.

So, with great regret, they resigned themselves to go through the legal procedures of seizing the assets of the Lestrange family, using Bellatrix's status as a daughter of the House of Black as the means. It had not been easy in the least, taking a good half a year for both the Ministry and Gringotts to give the various necessary approvals. Annoyingly enough, a member of the Department of Mysteries, Algernon Croaker, saw fit to poke his nose into it.

Apparently, he was the oldest brother of Augusta Longbottom, with the middle brother being Saul Croaker who was also an Unspeakable, and had decided to use that familial relation to try demanding gold as damaged for what the Lestranges had done to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Suffice to say, that had not ended well – for Croaker, that is. By the time the old man was ready to officially stake his claim, Harry had already gathered enough evidence of the various liberties he had taken over the years, abusing the Longbottom accounts that he legally had no right to as well as his use of artifacts belonging to the Department of Mysteries outside the given guidelines. Before he could even stake his claim on the Lestrange fortune, he was disarmed, shackled in magic-restraining cuffs and locked in one of the Ministry's holding cells to wait for what would be only a formality of a trial – the evidence stacked against him was just that overwhelming.

Currently, he was serving a five year sentence in Azkaban, minimum security ward.

Had it been just the Lestrange fortune and the Cup Horcrux involved, Harry would not have cared much and allowed him to claim it, followed by using the _**Kotoamatsukami**_ to have him retrieve the Horcrux. However, it was not just this. This man had been the source of most of the abuse in Neville's life, the one that had encouraged Augusta to try shaping Neville into a clone of his father.

And while Neville was not as close to him as he should have been, considering they were god-brothers, he was still one of Harry's closest male friends. And he would be damned if he let the man responsible for his friend's miserable childhood gain anything using the boy's parents' suffering.

In the end though, Sirius had – with Kaguya layering a few minor illusions on a few Ministry officials – managed to absorb the Lestrange Estate into the Black Estate.

"Let's get this over with." Kaguya remarked with a sigh. "We've wasted more then enough time with this thing."

"True enough." Harry agreed as he activated both of his Dojutsu and eyed the Cup of Hufflepuff carefully. Then, he carefully began using the Human and Preta Paths to not only pull on soul fragment, but also the magic layered over it to keep it attached to the Cup, this way significantly lowering the chances of damaging the original enchantments of the Cup. Within a few seconds, the soul fragment and all the magic Voldemort had placed on the Cup had been drained away, Harry consuming them gleefully.

"And then there was one." Sirius said with satisfaction. "You think old snake-face is still around after this?"

"Most likely." Harry nodded with a frown.

"The Dark Mark is, among other things, a conduit for him to siphon some magic from his followers." Kaguya explained. "Because of this, the wraith form he now has is sustained by that magic. It's just enough for him to exist, not enough for the Death Eaters to even notice the drain so long as there are enough of them alive."

"So we need to off his minions now?" Sirius sighed.

"In theory, that could work." Harry shrugged. "However, he is likely not spending time in wraith form more then he absolutely needs to. He's probable jumping from host to host, be they human or animal. As such, it won't really matter if we cut off his extra magic supply. So, to make sure he's truly dead, we would need to track him down and either destroy his current host with Fiendfyre or Soulfire, or just drain the bastard dry like I did with his Horcruxes."

"Damn. And here I was hoping for a legitimate excuse to off all the Death Eaters." Sirius grunted in annoyance.

"Them being unrepentant murderers who killed at least one innocent to earn their marks is not enough for you, pops?" Kaguya inquired.

"That's just a rumor. We can't prove that." Sirius frowned.

"Er, that's no rumor Sirius." Harry frowned. "The necromantic energies of a willing murder in Voldemort's name are required to apply the mark. It's not branded just on their flesh, but on their souls as well. It's why he can drain magic from them."

"Oh." Sirius blinked. "That changes things."

"Not really." Kaguya snorted. "If we want them dead, we still have to assassinate them, rather then go through legal means. Even with Harry and you still ridding a wave of public approval even now after several months since the big reveals, the Death Eaters are simply too well ingrained into the government and provide bribes we can't match without arising suspicions to the source of our wealth. If it was just Voldemort we had to worry about, we could throw the equivalent of the Potter, Black and Lestrange vaults at the ministry officials. However, the world is not split between good people, Ministry flunkies and Death Eaters."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Sirius deflated. "So, how do we do this?"

"Well, I've already snuck into Azkaban again and tagged all the Death Eaters with explosive seals on the roofs of their mouths." Harry smirked.

"Really?" Sirius stated at him in shock.

"It was not that hard. I simply had to dose them with a bit of Draught of Living Death to work without interference. It's not like the cells they were in had any wards to prevent magic use. Bloody Ministry idiots." Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, they only use extra wards when the prisoner has some special skill that might help him escape." Sirius confirmed. "Like wards that disrupt transfiguration to stop Animagi and Metamorphmagi, or structural strengthening wards on the cells of the rare werewolves that they don't outright execute."

"At any rate, those Death Eaters are no longer of concern." Kaguya got the conversation on track. "As soon as we no longer have a use for them, or if someone breaks them out, Harry can remotely blow their heads off."

"On an entirely unrelated note, draining their Magic the way we do allows us to also know the _**Fidelius**_ Secrets they are privy to, as well as shared Secret Keeper status if they were Secret Keepers themselves." Harry smirked.

"Is that so?" Sirius leaned forward. "Found some goodies, did you?"

"Yep." Harry grinned. "As you should know, no self-respecting old Wizarding family keeps more then a third of their wealth in Gringotts at any one time. That way, when the next goblin rebellion inevitably kicks off, they are not left at the mercy of the goblins gold-wise."

"Damn straight." Sirius grunted. "I may not have been around when the last rebellion happened, but them siding with Grindelwald did nothing to make them trustworthy."

"It's what really made Dumbledore get off his ass and go take down his old boyfriend." Kaguya added.

"What? Dumbledore and Grindelwald were….?!" Sirius stared in shock.

"Why do you think Dumbledore has no other family outside of his brother Aberforth?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "With how popular he was even before he defeated Grindelwald, he could have easily gotten married and had a few kids."

"Unless he was gay." Sirius nodded slowly. "Lily told me that he was friends with Grindelwald when they were young, but I did not think things went further then that."

Neither Harry nor Kaguya choose to comment. While neither of them had anything in particular against homosexuality, in the Wizarding World it was illegal for men to marry each other and had been in all ICW countries for a few centuries now. It was not necessarily because it was considered unnatural like most religions classified it, but because if the phenomenon became even slightly widespread it would reduce the number of magical children born even further.

On the other hand, relationships and marriage between women carried far less stigma and were legal, as there were several ways for two women to conceive a child together, be it temporary gender-switching potions, Polyjuice Potion, or even sleeping with a wizard or being artificially inseminated. It was not exactly popular, and such relationships were rare and looked at with awkward eyes, but it happened every once in a while.

"At any rate." Harry spoke up. "I have the locations of several hidden Manor Houses that contain underground vaults, a few of them even having their Family Grimoires there. I also have the locations of a few of Voldemort's caches of gold, artifacts and knowledge that he left in their care… after stealing it all from families they destroyed."

"He left such valuable things in their care?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"He gave Lucius and Bellatrix each a piece of his soul for safe keeping." Kaguya pointed out. "Mere wealth is worthless compared to that."

"That's true." The Marauder admitted. "So, what are the plans regarding all that?"

"Well, we'll be taking it all, naturally." Harry said simply. "I've already hit one of the caches only Voldemort knew of. It was the one that had his potential Horcruxes."

"Oh? What did he plan to make into a Horcrux using your death?" Sirius scowled.

"The **Cauldron of Dagda**." Harry replied.

"…You're kidding me, right?" Sirius stared slack-jawed at his godson. "Voldemort actually discovered the **Cauldron of Earth**?"

"How did you think the Death Eaters were always so well supplied with potions, or how Voldemort could afford to keep so many dark creatures and feed them all?" Harry pointed out. "Despite how many Death Eaters he may have had, Snape was his only Potion Master. The rest were mediocre at best he Voldemort himself could not be bothered to brew potions for his lackeys."

"But with the **Cauldron of Dagda** , any potion brewed in it would result in a hundred doses of potion rather then just the one you put ingredients for in." Sirius nodded slowly. "Why did he want to make it into a Horcrux though?"

"He theorized that the magic of the soul fragment would be imprinted on anything made in the Cauldron, thus making all who consume the potions or food more pliable to his will." Harry explained.

"Would it have worked?" Sirius inquired.

"Most likely, but not to the degree he was hoping. He had simply too little soul left." Kaguya shrugged.

"Any other potential Horcruxes?" Sirius leaned forward curiously.

Harry smirked in satisfaction.

 **A.N.: Okay, I've set up a few things I plan for the future. The next chapter will take a while longer, and will feature… well, it won't be in Britain, that much I can tell you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Potions and their Limitations**

If there was one thing that came with the memories of witches and wizards that have lived hundreds, if not thousands of years ago, it was lost magic. Or, more often then not, magic that the Ministry and various factions of purebloods have either hidden or outright erased from history in order for them to profit in some way from it for a period of time.

For example, one thing that the Wizarding World was now entirely unaware of was that the Skele-Gro Potion was created by modifying an older potion, called Toot-Gro Potion. As one could deduce from its name, it allowed the drinker to regrow missing teeth.

Ironically, despite Skele-Gro only replacing or fixing bones and not being able to replace missing teeth, Toot-Gro was removed from history hence why currently there were so many people in the Wizarding World that were missing teeth for one reason or another. Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, could be the poster-boy for this as he had no teeth left at all.

Voldemort, or rather Tom Riddle, had at one point researched this distinct hole in magical healing as well after a ritual gone wrong he left him toothless.

He had managed to modify a potion and together with a ritual it allowed him to regrow his teeth… though they initially resembled the fangs of the alligator whose fangs had been used in the potion. It had taken another ritual to fix that.

The after effects of those rituals was to give him a more reptilian appearance, however he had been pleased by it rather then see it as a flaw. The time to appear handsome and charming had passed by then, and looking more intimidating was definitely a plus for his agenda.

Still, while not entirely successful, Harry was impressed by the man's genius. He had come incredibly close to getting the exact recipe for Toot-Gro. Other then some minor differences in the number and direction of the stirs, the only major difference was in that the original potion used the tooth or a mammal capable of regrowing its teeth while Voldemort had used a tooth from a reptile, incorrectly counting on the ability of reptiles to regrow limbs to contribute to the potion's power.

Specifically, Toot-Gro used elephant teeth.

However, as tempted Harry may have been he wasn't going to go hunting down Elephants for their teeth. The species was already endangered due to relatively recent ivory-rush for their tusks. So, if he wanted to mass produce the Toot-Gro, he needed a replacement… which ended up being kangaroos. Considering that there were millions of them in Australia, he figured nobody would miss them if he caught a few, took their teeth and then let them go. Sure, he could also outright kill them and use their meat to feed the carnivorous members of his magical menagerie, but he had alternatives for that already.

And, as luck would have it, one of the places the Potters owned some land was Australia, specifically a huge lot of land in the north-eastern side of the country. As most Wizarding properties worth mentioning, it was on a Ley Line. However, unlike most Wizarding properties it was not officially recognized as such. The lot of land was in the wilderness, no muggle nor wizard passed closed to that area more often than once in a few years at most, and as such it was easy to conceal. All the Potters had had to do was buy the land from the Australian Muggle government and then they were able to spell it unplottable.

At the time, the reason why it had been chosen and why the Potters sneaked it past the Muggles was due to the massive opal reserves in the ground. Now though, it would serve as a staging area for kangaroo capture, the creatures being rather populous in the area.

Of course, while the natural resources – kangaroos – were plentiful, that meant little without the workforce to harvest them. Harry and Kaguya could not do it themselves no matter how many Kage Bunshin the might be able to create – they simply could not allocate that much of their time to what amounted to grunt work. So they need grunts to do it for them.

Hiring wizards was out of the question, as they would have to pay them and within a year they were bound to screw up or betray them, ending up with their recipes being published or worse, sold to other potion suppliers thus making their efforts to keep things secret null. Muggles were an option, however the cost of equipment for capturing the kangaroos in non-lethal ways would be too much… not to mention that they might blab to the authorities who regulated kangaroo hunting.

House elves would be the option most tempting as they were both loyal and cheap, but while the creatures were perfectly able of defending themselves and their masters from attackers, they made poor attackers themselves. It was not their fault, rather, it was how they had been modified in order to create the house elves of today.

Harry had been more than slightly disturbed that the helpful little creatures that cleaned Hogwarts and kept them well fed were demons, Chaos Imps specifically. Just like Succubae had been summoned into the word by the wizard of the past to serve as servants, only to be captured and used to breed Veela later on once their summoners had been killed, Chaos Imps had had a similar fate. Having been summoned by a Nordic wizard who tried to take over Europe, they had been left behind Master-less and confused once the fellow had been killed off by the Roman wizards who did not appreciate some savage upstart trying to conquer THEIR continent.

That being said, the Romans were known for incorporating into their society things they found useful in their conquered territories. However, they had found the Chaos Imps a bit too volatile and resorted to rather cruel breeding experimentation to turn them into the docile and subservient House Elves of today. In fact, the creation of Veela had been inspired from that of House Elves, though obviously quite a bit of the process was lost by that time as while successful in their powers and nature, Veela had been far less inclined to be slaves to Wizard-kind and had quickly rebelled, banding together and forcing the Wizards to either leave them alone or fight them to the death… a fiery death at that. Of course, there were plenty of occasions when Veela were kidnapped and enslaved back then, hell it happened even in the present, but it was officially frowned upon and kept secret as to not provoke war with the Veela. As arrogant Wizards may have been even back then, they knew well enough how dangerous the creatures they had created were, especial due to their résistance to magic far higher than that of humans.

House elves, however, were worked on far more carefully to the point that thoughts of rebellion against humans were stamped out of their very beings. As a side-effect, house-elves could not successfully engage in battle even when ordered by their Masters, only when in defense of their Masters. Oh, the little creatures tried to obey, they really did, but Harry had memories of a few dozen purebloods that were left irritated when their house elves could not go harm one or more muggles that had in some way drawn their ire.

True, this innate compulsion would be weaker as their targets would be animals, kangaroos, but it was still there and Harry disliked indirectly torturing his servants. He was not Voldemort, he did not draw pleasure from people obeying his every whim even if they had to endure agony to do so.

So had to think of something else in terms of manpower for capturing kangaroos. He had briefly considered making golems for this task like those he created to subdue the Nundu, but he easily dismissed it as too expensive and demanding of maintenance. As much as he would admit that he had plenty of Philosopher Stones and Gelel Stones and was in the process of making more, he was unwilling to wasted them to power up golems.

The whole point of this venture was to create a legitimate income so that he may afford to publically toss money around more freely! He would not be sacrificing Philosopher Stones for it when the Stones alone could create several times his predicted income within minutes.

As such, he had to resort to using the Dragon Teeth.

Over the months, he had managed to acquire enough of them from his two adult dragons – after which they had been regrown using the very Potion he was now planning to market – and had treated them properly for the creation of Spartoi.

Hell, it was Spartoi that were now looking after all the dangerous members of his continuously growing magical menagerie and the majority of the more harmless ones as well. Nowadays, all that that was left for the house elves to do was deliver the food and vanish the wasted and the Spartoi would do the rest. The undead with Dragon Tooth hearts were rather easy to control, easier than Imperius victims, and while they could not think for themselves at all or learn new things, it was simple to get them to use the skills they had in life and the knowledges inscribed into their brains that the magic of the Dragon Teeth had temporary restored.

In terms of appearance, they looked remarkably like Edo Tensei summons, only without the obvious cracks in their skin and black sclera. Which was not that surprising considering that the Dragon Teeth had drawn on the soil in which they had been buried in to reconstruct their bodies to match the appearance they had at the time of death. Of course, this meant that several Spartoi had to be abandoned and their Dragon Teeth cores recycled after it was revealed that they were simply too maimed to be capable of taking care of Harry's magical creatures. Which was not too surprising since as handlers of dangerous magical creatures, often times they died in their line of work between the jaws of said creatures.

The fact that it had it had taken Harry a few months to gather twenty Spartoi to look after his menagerie spoke volumes of how risky the job was.

Still, while Spartoi would be a satisfying work-force – and there were plenty creature hunters in the magical world that Harry could pull from their graves – the fact remained that kangaroos were likely to just run away and unlike in life, these Spartoi would not be able to use magic to stop them. It was one of the limitations of the Dragon Teeth, all the magic was diverted to keep them in one piece and functional. Serving as artificial magical cores was not possible without something like a Philosopher Stone or Gelel Stone boosting them, and he had already decided against such as wasted by giving up on using golems.

He couldn't use Muggles either, as the Dragon Teeth only worked on Witches and Wizards, possibly on squibs as well.

So Harry did something that resulted in Kaguya staring at him in disbelief for several minutes.

"Are those _Giants_?" Kaguya asked faintly when she finally found her voice.

"Yep. Unlike wizards, they don't rely on magic to hunt their prey and will be able to easily capture kangaroos – they just have to reach out and grab them when they're within arms-reach. And they have very long arms." Harry pleasantly replied as he worked on implanting the Dragon Tooth into the fresh corpse of a Giant after carefully removing its heart and sealing it away for preservation. Nearby, another fresh Giant corpse and a handful of already decayed ones waited to receive the same treatment, magically expanded pouches containing soil from their burial sites resting by each of them.

"Have you considered that Giants are huge, slow, noisy and conspicuous?" Kaguya rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I can anchor invisibility, silencing, cushioning and scent-removal charms on something on them, I'm thinking brass collars." Harry absently replied. "I'll add some strong Muggle-Repelling and Notice-Me-Not charms as well, since its likely they'll have to leave the unplottable area after a while. Animals will figure it out that there is something here that keeps capturing them, even if we let them go relatively unharmed afterwards."

Kaguya had to agree with him, and after getting over the audacity of using undead Giants she admitted to herself that if equipped with a large bag a Giant could bring several kangaroo after every hunt rather than just one like humans would. Giants were also accustomed to capturing creatures to feed on, so using them to catch kangaroos was a viable.

"Where did you find them, anyway?" she inquired as she grabbed a Dragon Tooth and went to work on another Giant corpse, deciding to be productive rather than just watch as Harry worked. "I know that a good number of Giants are cannibals and I doubt that they would bury the bones of their meal all in one place for you to find." She remarked as she eyed a couple piles of bones, obviously long decayed Giants.

"A tribe in eastern Norway." Harry replied. "I got there just after the previous Gurg and his right-hand Giant got killed off and replaced. Had to wait a bit for them to be buried and then I dug them and others out at night while the tribe was celebrating the new Gurg. Shame that one of their hearts was so badly damaged, Giant hearts are a rare and illegal potion ingredient that we'll need at some point." He absently remarked.

"Just these seven though?" Kaguya inquired.

"No need to make too many Giant Spartoi. These will be efficient enough to make up for their lack of numbers, and it's not like we'll need thousands of kangaroo teeth." Harry pointed out. "It only takes one to make a dose of potion, and since we'll be using the Cauldron of Plenty…"

"I see your point." Kaguya nodded. "A kangaroo has between 22 and 34 teeth depending on its species. So that's between 2200 and 3400 doses of potion for just one kangaroo. Assuming that these Spartoi Giants will be able to capture even just one kangaroo each, every week, that's between 15400 and 23800 doses every week. More than enough to handle customer demands even at the beginning when there will be more people that would need the potion."

"After the initial popularity, it will fade a bit in the background as just another potion on the market." Harry agreed. "We'll still make money out of it since we'll be the only supplier and own the patent, as well as the only ones to know the recipe. There will still be plenty of people that want to replace their current teeth for one reason or another, but as it would be possible to replace your old teeth with a brand new fully healthy set people will be more likely to neglect their oral hygiene since it will not feel as important. Due to this, they will eventually find themselves in need to replace those teeth, thus more business for us." Harry smirked.

"And by that point we will have increased the price of our Toot-Gro potion from expensive but affordable as it is now to that of a luxury item." Kaguya returned the smirk.

It might seem a bit immoral to indirectly cause trouble for people and thus force them to rely on you, but that was business.

While the Wizarding World had moved on from economic monopolies when back in the 18th century after a Dark Lord had wiped out the a few families that were by law the only ones allowed to supply the magical world with certain types of food – forcing the government to change or starve – things were still rather cutthroat, economically wise.

While nobody was outright forbidden to produce and sell various products, be they potions, enchanted items or even books, the Ministry was still in charge of giving out permits for doing so, bot creating and marketing the products. And as the Ministry was mostly controlled by Purebloods who owned such businesses themselves, they were more than a little stingy with those permits. Indeed, the Potters had paid a small fortune when they had gotten their permit to produce and sell potions, as there had been quite a few half-bloods and less influent purebloods to bribe in order for them to dare give out a permit that would effectively cut the income of their colleagues or worse, their superiors. More than a few had retired as soon as they had received their share of the bribe, unwilling to stick around and suffer the consequences.

Additionally, certain producers held patents for specific recipes and brewing and/or selling potions made following said recipes was subject to nasty fines. It was one of the reasons why so many potions in Britain tasted so awful, as in the effort to brew equivalents certain aspects of potions were changed drastically, such as taste, color or smell. And British wizards were never as good as the French in finding just the right recipe for potions that gave the right results while also tasting, smelling and looking better than the original.

It was one of the reason why most potions sold on the market were named after their creator, as a way to differentiate them from other equivalents.

However, while the location they had chosen was due to the need of acquiring uncommon regents that they did not want to draw attention to – kangaroo teeth – the Toot-Gro was not the only potion they would be brewing in bulk there to sale later. While Toot-Gro had been lost in time, there were other potions no on the market that had not even been allowed to reach the public.

A fine example of such a potion is a cleansing salve that would, in time and after several applications on the affected area, heal scars left from damage done by dark magic. The Dark Wizards of the 15th century had slaughtered an entire magical village that the creator of this salved lived in, just to ensure the Light Side would not be able to recover so easily from their preferred curses.

That was the advantage many dark curses had over the regular kind: they left enough residual magic in the wounds they caused that it became imbibed in the flesh and made it impossible to heal properly. It was for that reason older Aurors like Alastor Moody were so disfigured or even missing limbs. Had Moody lost his leg to a simple _**Diffindo**_ , it would have been the work of minutes to reattach it afterwards without lasting damage. Unfortunately, Snape's _**Sectumsempra**_ was not nearly as kind as the Severing Charm.

The main ingredient for this cleansing salve was unicorn hair, which while expensive on the market existed in generous quantities in the Forbidden Forest where Harry's Disillusioned Kage Bunshin could easily gather them by relying on their Byakugan for guidance and to avoid predators.

There was a dozen other such potions lost or removed from history that Harry planed on marketing and making a killing from, but there were also several times as many lost potions that he knew of that he would not be allowing to be made public if he could help it.

One such potion allowed a werewolf to transform into its beast form for an hour without the presence of the full moon and even retain their minds. While one may think that it could be a way for werewolves to train themselves to be able of keeping their human minds while on the full moon, real life was not as nice and Harry had little doubt how someone like Fenrir Greyback would use his extra time in wolf form.

Another potion, likely created using the other as a base, allowed a werewolf to permanently be capable of changing between human and wolf forms by turning the wolf form into a pseudo-Animagus form. This was another Harry would not let see the light of day. Especially considering that one of the ingredients was the heart of an infant.

In the end, however, even by restricting his product line due to morality, he was guaranteed to make a fortune not only due to the 'new' and revolutionary potions, or due to getting a hundred doses at the price of one with the Cauldron of Plenty, but also because he was Harry Potter.

Combining the still well-known fame of Potter Potions with the popularity of the Boy-Who-Lived was certain to have the entire magical population rushing to buy his products. He was guaranteed to be swimming in gold by the time the school year started. Who would not want to buy something hand-made by Harry Potter?

Of course, having noticed how well the Toot-Gro worked on other creatures such as kangaroos and dragons, Harry had easily realized that by selling the potion and another that regrew skin in its original form would just pave the way for potion ingredient suppliers to be able to sell things like dragon hide and dragon fangs in much larger quantities, creating an economic imbalance that would harm him as well.

As such, he had delayed the marketing of the potions until the summer, as that was how long it took him to modify the recipes of the variants of the potions he planned on selling to work only on humans and part-humans… well, actually Kaguya did, since she was apparently far more talented than him in both Herbology and Potions, especially after consulting the memories of other potion modifiers.

Sure, he would not be able to sell as much since it restricted the market, but he would not be helping others make money when he would rather wait until Sirius' bribes went through and the House of Black had its permits for the supply of certain potions ingredients and other animal parts restored. While the house of Black was rich, after the end the first Voldemort War the Wizengamot had suspended several of their permits as a way to punish them for nurturing members like Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and of course Sirius Black himself.

The Lord Black at the time, Arcturus Black, had seen how the wind was blowing, swallowed his pride and did not fight the decisions of the Wizengamot, choosing to focus his attention on ensuring they did not take away _more_ of the Black's privileges.

There had been a point where Lucius Malfoy had suggested that the permits of the Potter be suspended as well since they were obviously not able to make use of them… which led to him spending close half a million galleons in bribes to keep the press from even finding out of his suggestion, since if the reaction of majority of the Wizengamot was any sign it would not end well for him. Dumbledore may have been naïve in Harry's placement at the Dursleys, counting on non-existent familial love between them, but the old man had not allowed anyone to somehow diminish what James and Lily had left to their son. For that much, Harry was grateful.

Sirius had encountered a few difficulties as before he could get those permits back he had to prove he had the means to provide those creature parts, which meant renewing agreements with various magical creature reserves as the Blacks never had the permits to keep their own… though it was currently in the works backed by the strong 'you-kept-me-in-Azkaban/Hell-for-over-a-decade' wind that seemed rather convincing to many Ministry workers.

 _July 27_ _th_ _– Secret Potter Brewery, Australia_

Things had been going great for them as far as setting things up was concerned. Already, in the two weeks they had been in Australia the Spartoi Giants had captured three dozen Eastern Grey Kangaroos which had 32 teeth each. In total, they had so far brewed just over 62000 doses of Toot-Gro by having the teeth of the captured Kangaroo repeatedly regrown and harvested, and almost twice as many of the other 'new' potions they were preparing to market. They had already been stored in Harry's Dimension 0 for perfect preservation until he would have his House Elves deliver large quantities of each to shops that sold potions not just in Britain but in all over Europe, all of them having been more than willing to sell his products. Already, news had spread and when the potions would first reach the shelves in the first week of August Harry would be in Diagon alley having his picture taken and giving interviews… joy.

He was not personally brewing the potions, but rather having a Kage Bunshin do it while he and Kaguya took advantage of the otherwise inhabited area to train both in magic and jutsu, or rather retrain in Kaguya's case as while the woman had no practical experience with magic, chakra usage came to her as easily as when she was in her prime, only limited by her comparatively minuscule reserves. After all, during her revival ritual her body was reshaped to perfectly match her soul and chakra, thus she was encountering none of the difficulties Harry, Susan and Luna did, the latter two having arrived a couple days earlier after deeming that they had spent enough time with their other friends and/or family. The Vanishing Cabinet Harry had there with a twin back at Potter Manor facilitated travel across continents better than any Portkey would.

Sure, they still spent a good chunk of their three-days-in-one day at home, mostly reading or working on summer homework, but most of their time was spent in different regions of the Potter's Australian property, as Harry had prepared three wizard sleeping tents for them to spend their nights or breaks in, to avoid seeing themselves… well, that was not quite right. More accurate would be to say it was for them to rest in without having to interact with themselves.

Having the knowledge that the world would not end if they saw their past or future selves, and with the additional forewarning that they planned for it to happen, it had been no issue to have three temporal versions of the same people within sight. Especially with how many Kage Bunshin some of them had working with them.

That being said, when a Kage Bunshin informed the oldest-by-a-day Harry that Neville was calling on the Two-Way mirror he had given the boy, Harry immediately set aside his current training and teleported to it.

"Hi Nev, what's up?" Harry greeted, eyeing his friend carefully.

"C-Can we talk? Face to face?" a paled faced Neville Longbottom asked quietly.

"Come to Potter Manor in five minutes. You have the Floo address." Harry immediately replied.

"Okay." Neville nodded and ended the connection.

"Something has happened to Neville. He looked shell-shocked." Harry told the girls as they arrived. "I'm heading to Potter Manor to speak with him."

"I would come, but past me is at home right now." Susan grimaced.

"Same. Daddy is there too." Luna added.

"I'll come. You can introduce me as your cousin to him." Kaguya suggested as she waved a wand over herself and Harry, vanishing the signs of them training.

Within a minute, the two were at Potter Manor, with the last Potter pacing in front of the fireplace. Soon enough, the flames turned green and Neville stepped out, looking just as out of it as before.

"Neville." Harry greeted, quickly shaking the other boy's hand. "Welcome. Allow me to introduce Kaguya Selene Black, daughter of my godfather Sirius."

"Nice to meet you." Neville said more out of habit as he blinked a few time at the sight of the long silver-white haired girl with milky-white eyes and unusual eyebrows.

"Likewise." Kaguya nodded. "Well, it seems you have something to discuss, so I'll leave you boys to it. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"She'll be a fourth year at Hogwarts with us, this fall." Harry added as he guided the other boy to a living room and into a comfortable armchair. "Now what happened, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"It's… it's about my family." Neville said slowly. "I'm not going to be Heir Longbottom for much longer."

"What? How?" Harry asked in shock. "You're the only eligible Heir the Longbottom's have! The only way for you to not…" he paused. "I someone trying to kill you? Are you ill or…?"

"No, nothing like that!" Neville hurriedly assured his worried friend. "It's… my mother is pregnant."

"…Pardon?" Harry asked slowly, not comprehending.

"My relatives decided I was not good enough to be family head… so they used a potion to impregnate my mother with my father's child." Neville quietly explained.

"I see. I know of a few potions that would do that." Harry said quietly as he looked at Neville carefully. "Now why don't you start dancing around the subject and tell me what's wrong? I know you well enough to know that you would not looks like this if you would just lose your position as Heir to a younger sibling, no matter how he was conceived."

"Mom… she won't survive the pregnancy." Neville lowered his head. "Her body is already in a bad form. The strain… there is talk of hiring a healer to pull out the baby before term and make sure it develops as well as possible if it looks like mom is about to die."

"…I see." Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds. "What do you want to do?"

"I… I don't know." Neville whispered. "I knew that the chances of them ever recovering were slim to none, but for them to die after being _used_ like this…" he blinked back tears.

"Okay… I have an idea, but I will need an oath from you that you will not reveal what you learn here today… ever." Harry said seriously.

"Harry?" Neville looked at him in confusion.

"I need that Oath, Neville, please." Harry insisted.

After a few more seconds of hesitation, the boy obliged and was then left looking questionably at his friend.

"Now, don't get your hopes up but I have something that might cure your parents." Harry began raising a hand to silence Neville when he went to speak. "I was planning on trying it on them and if possible cure them without letting it be known that I was responsible, but when I went to St. Mungo's just before the summer break started they were gone, apparently removed by the Longbottom Family. I will admit I assumed the worst and thought they were close to death and your Grandmother wanted them to be home when it happened, not stuck in a hospital."

"I see." Neville nodded in understanding, as that had been his initial reaction when he heard the news. "Will it work?"

"It's the Elixir of Life made with a Philosopher Stone." Harry revealed, causing Neville's jaw to drop. "If this won't work, nothing will."

"Oh. Will it work?" Neville asked, hope blooming.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "The Unforgivable Curses work simply too different than other magic for use to tell. There's a high chance that it won't work. In which case, I will put your parents out of their misery."

"H-Harry?" Neville asked in shock, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"When a person dies, they are not completely cut off from the living world." Harry revealed. "The can observe the lives of those they have strong bonds to. Like family. I don't know about you, but I would rather have my parents watching me from the afterlife then only seeing me every once in a while and not being able to say anything to me, if the even recognize me deep down." He shook his head. "Alice is my godmother, Nev. I do not know her anywhere near as well as I would like, but that does not mean I will allow those Merlin-damned relatives of yours to use her as bloody incubator to make a new pawn for them to mold."

"They're now…" Neville weakly protested.

"Your uncle Algie was planning on using the attack on your parents as an excuse to get some gold from the Lestrange Vault. He didn't even pretend it was on your behalf or even spin some tale about how it would be used for treating your parents. The fucker outright tried to use your parents as an excuse to get rich." Harry snarled.

"Oh." Neville lowered his eyes, suddenly understanding why the conviction of Algernon Croaker happened so quickly. Even now, after what happened to them so many years ago, his parents still held a measure of popularity and obviously people would not allow others to besmirch their memory.

"At any rate, I'm not asking you for your permission or anything." Harry stated calmly as he got to his feet. "If the Elixir does not cure them, I will put them out of their misery so they can wander the afterlife rather than be trapped in their own bodies. Frankly, the only thing worse than that I can think of is being Kissed by a Dementor and being trapped in it." he remarked. "If you want to hate me for this feel free. But either way by tomorrow you will have finally spoken with you parents, be they alive or dead."

"W-What do you mean?" Neville asked in shock.

"Have you heard of the 'Tale of Three Brothers'?" Harry shot back.

"Yes." Neville blinked.

"It's a true story, though somewhat modified over the centuries." Harry spoke as he pulled from under his shirt the Peverell ring that he wore as a pendant. "And this black stone is the Stone of Resurrection."

"…You're messing with me, aren't you?" Neville stared at the ring in shock.

"It works; I've tried it before." Harry assured him. "But the part of the story about the summoned spirits not liking it here is also true. Keeping them around for too long becomes painful for them. Hence why I will let you speak with your parents only once."

"Have you …?" Neville trailed off.

"No, I have not summoned my parents and I have no plan to do so." Harry shook his head. "I know enough about them to know that they love me, considering their last efforts were to keep me safe rather than protect themselves. I don't need to torture them by forcing them back in this world… plus, if I do it once I'm likely to be tempted to do so again." He admitted. "With your parents though, since we would be calling them so soon after they died, it should not hurt them much. But I will only call them once and once only."

"…Okay." Neville closed his eyes. "Can… can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Harry quickly agreed as he went to the fireplace to inform Augusta Longbottom about Neville staying over.

 _Timeskip – that night_

As he sneaked into Longbottom Manor that night, into the room where Frank was held, Harry had to admit to himself that, in truth, the chances of the Elixir of Life curing the Longbottoms of their madness were rather slim. From what he could tell from just Voldemort's research, while mostly conceptual in nature overuse of the Cruciatus on a person will give them brain damage. And the brain damage dealt to the Longbottoms had been healed since then, incorrectly, so there was high possibility for the Elixir to not even recognize the problem in their brains. Had it been administered to them soon after the attack, they would have been right as rain within the minute.

Now though…

Harry had to close his eyes in grief as he saw nearly no change in Frank's brain after he had poured enough Elixir of Life down his throat to regrow half of his body mass. Not that it had been hard, what with the Longbottoms keeping the two torture victims sedated.

Shaking his head, he reached out and ripped the soul from his body before letting it go to reach the afterlife, for now disregarding the memories he had gained. Before leaving, he inspected the body one last time with his two dojutsu and made a mental note that the Elixir did not fix atrophied muscles either.

He quickly teleported to Alice's side and administered the Elixir to her as well with even less results. Before he went to remove he soul, he gave her womb a careful inspection with his two dojutsu.

" _Hm, no energy of its own, no soul either… I guess it makes sense, since she's been pregnant to less than two weeks. As it is now, it's still part of her body rather than its own person. It seems those theories about how babies have a life of their own only halfway through the pregnancy have some truth to them."_ Harry mussed, some relief filling him that he would not have to snuffle the life of a truly innocent soul.

Without further ado, he reached out and removed Alice Longbottom's soul before using _**Kamui**_ to leave the mansion, unseen even by the house elves that stood guard over the two Cruciatus victims thanks to his Cloak of Invisibility.

Within the next minute, he found himself face to face with an anxious Neville Longbottom.

"Well?" Neville demanded.

"It didn't work." Harry shook his head sadly. "The damage done to their brains must have healed incorrectly over the years, so the Elixir could not even recognize their brains as needing fixing. "I'm sorry."

"I… see." Neville lowered his head, tears streaming from his eyes.

"As I promised though…" Harry pulled out the Stone of Resurrection a moment later the translucent forms of Frank and Alice Longbottom stood between the two boys, facing their son.

"M-Mom? Dad?" Neville whispered, unwilling to truly hope.

"Yes Neville, it's us." Alice smiled warmly.

"We're proud of you, son. Never doubt it no matter what your grandmother or our other relatives say." Frank added firmly.

"I'll give you three some privacy. I can go a certain distance from those I've summoned." Harry quietly said as he turned to leave the room.

"Harry!" Alice called out. "Know that we don't blame you for ending our suffering. In fact, thank you."

"Your parents are proud of you, be sure of it." Frank added.

"I know." Harry gave them a small smile over his shoulder before leaving the room and going upstairs.

Half hour later, Harry felt the connection with the two summoned spirits vanish signaling their return to the Pure Land. He quickly went downstairs to check on Neville and found him sitting in an armchair staring into the heatless flames that burned in the fireplace that was the only source of light in the room.

"Are you feeling alright Neville?" Harry asked quietly.

"No." the boy said. "But I will be… eventually."

Understanding what he meant, Harry turned to leave.

"Harry." said, causing the black haired boy to glace back. "Thanks for being my friend."

"Likewise, Nev." Harry smiled slightly. "Goodnight."

 **A.N.: Well, this chapter was somewhat grim, I'll admit it. I will also add that it was not quite what I had in mind when I started writing it, but it devolved into this.**

 **That being said, I've already begun writing the next chapter. Look forward to it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Worlds, Trees and Wands**

 _July 7_ _th_ _– Potter Manor, Wales_

Waking up a week after his birthday, Harry Potter took one moment to inspect his surroundings before a wide grin spilt his face. And the reason for his good mood was the beautiful blonde woman sleeping soundly snuggled against him, just as naked as he was.

When Sirius had alluded during the past Christmas that he had been planning on hiring a porn star to make a man out of him, Harry had believed him – and had been a bit peeved that it could not happen with Madam Bones and the other three girls around, despite his plans for sacrificing his virginity in the Summer Solstice Fire Ritual. He was a teenage boy, and as Kaguya had put it soon after his Dementor Incident, his hormones had awoken to full force.

He had not reason to doubt Sirius' willingness to hire a woman to sleep with his thirteen-year-old godson – having seen the man's memories, he knew well enough that Sirius had few such inhibitions even before Azkaban. So when Sirius informed him that he would be postponing his 'gift' for his fourteenth birthday, Harry had admittedly been looking forward to it.

Of course, this was before the Summer Solstice where he actually experienced his first time. After that night with Susan, Luna and Kaguya, however, his desire to sleep with another woman, a complete stranger at that, had all but disappeared. He cared deeply for those girls, as much as he may still try not to get _too_ attached to them, and if the memories of many others in his head were any guide, he could honestly say he loved them. Hence why he was rather reluctant to take some whore into his bed, since despite Luna and Susan's apparent interest of learning more about 'The Art of Kama Sutra' – as they once called it – from a pro, he still felt like he would be betraying them by doing this. Kaguya, who even now had a mental link with him, assured him it otherwise, but he was still reluctant.

Then, on the morning of his birthday, he woke up to the wonderful sensation of receiving a blowjob… and found Narcissa Malfoy sucking him off with a devious look in her eyes. He blew his load then and there.

Correction, her name was once again Narcissa Black after Sirius had annulled her marriage with dear old Lucy Malfoy.

Apparently, Lucius had not been a very good husband. Scratch that, he was an awful husband. From what they had found out, both from what Narcissa had told them and what Harry had learned from her memories after draining some of her magic – he was more than reluctant to take the word of a Death Eater's wife for granted – Lucius was quite uninterested in Narcissa as a woman. He was not gay, surprisingly enough; he was merely asexual, drawing more pleasure from making people suffer either by cursing them or indirectly by making their lives miserable with his wealth and influence.

As such, he never even had sex with Narcissa, choosing to use the very same potion lesbians used to impregnate one another. After all, all it required was blood from both parties, and throughout the years it had been in use it had become apparent that the resulting child or children took more after the parent that provided the higher quantity of blood to that potion.

Another reason why Lucius had used it was that it had been proven, but kept secret by the purebloods, that despite the level of inbreeding already present the potion could help them produce children more magically powerful then they could have managed naturally… or squibs. Of course, since the potion did not require either of the parent to be capable of conceiving children – an amazing benefit considering how many purebloods were born sterile – a squib could easily be sent away to a muggle orphanage or simply have an _accident_ , followed by them trying for another child.

That is not to say Narcissa was a virgin, heavens now! While she had never had sex with a man due to her parents keeping monitoring spells on her to insure she would have her hymen intact on her wedding night, she had had plenty of female lovers during her Hogwarts days and, indeed, even after marrying Lucius.

Neither Harry nor Susan knew exactly how to react when Harry took the redhead aside and informed her that among Narcissa's lovers during her Hogwarts years numbered both Lily Evans and Amelia Bones. So they simply decided to put it out of their mind, deeming the past as the past… and locking that bit of information in the same place as the knowledge of Sirius being Lily's first.

Frankly, Harry was more surprises that Narcissa had not tried with her two older sisters, but apparently by the time the only blonde Black's hormones had kicked in Andromeda was already seeing Ted Tonks and she was unwilling to ruin that despite their family's view of Muggleborn, and Bellatrix… was Bellatrix. Enough said.

Her occasional nightly escapades after her marriage however, were few and far between, mostly with Muggle women that the blonde had seduced while at the few resorts she had managed to go without her husband making her take Draco with her… and while she did not hate the child, he was still her flesh and blood, she still held a greater dislike of him then she would have thought possible, despite the circumstances.

Then again, the potion that conceived him ensured he was 95% Lucius' son, so perhaps that was the reason why was he was growing up to be _just like his father_ irritated her so. Him seeing her more as part of the household servants and less as his mother also raked her incredibly, as the marriage contract that had tied her life with Lucius' stipulated that she may in no shape or form harm the Malfoy heir that she was obligated to produce, so she could not discipline him with more than a few words that his father has taught him from a young age to disregard as womanly 'nonsense'.

Before Voldemort's fall, she had had no hope of getting out of that marriage, as neither her parents, uncles nor the Black Heir, Regulus Black, would be willing to anger Lucius Malfoy, one of the Dark Lord's top lieutenants. After that Halloween in Godric's Hallow, she had tried approaching the then Lord Black, her Grandfather Arcturus, but had been rebuffed mercilessly. She was only thankful that the old bastard had not chosen to inform Lucius of her 'audacity to try ruining a perfect pureblood marriage'.

As such, she had been stuck as Lucius' trophy wife for over a decade, until Sirius was pronounced innocent and cleared of all charges. At that point, she was not as hopeful as she had once been, but she was still willing to try getting the hell away from Lucius. If nothing else, Sirius would annul her marriage just to piss Lucius off.

Well, she had been right. Sirius did do it, though it had taken her half a year to even have the chance to ask him, as apparently her cousin wanted nothing to do with the Malfoys, be it by blood or by marriage. In the end, she had gone straight to Nr. 12 Grimmauld Place and ordered Kreacher to bring Sirius to her immediately, the old elf happily complying.

Which led to Sirius not only annulling her marriage to Lucius Malfoy, but taking back not only the bride price but also another couple million galleons due to the Malfoys breaking the terms of the alliance between the Blacks and Malfoys made through her Marriage Contract. As Sirius had bluntly put it, Lucius was obligated to help and protect the Blacks and her husband's several attempts to not only have Sirius thrown through the Veil of Death, but also be given the Dementor's Kiss, were clearly in violation of that Alliance.

Narcissa was more than happy to accept the 30000 galleon that had been her bride price from Sirius as to use them to find a new place to live as while willing to help her, Sirius was not going to put up with her in the same house as him in the Black Manor outside Birmingham, nor leave her to her devices in the other Black properties. She was fine with it, as she still had access to her Trust Fund that was being refilled quarterly from the Black Family Vault, and her funds were more than enough to acquire a comfortable home for herself, as well as find some work.

Having spent a decade with little to do other than appear at Lucius' side at certain events like a good trophy wife, she had had plenty of time to privately further her studies. She was never quite as good in school as Severus Snape and Lily Evans in Potions, and she was no Flamel in Alchemy, but a decade of nothing better to do had allowed her to get a Mastery in the former and a better understanding them most in the later. Of course, Lucius had not cared, giving her a dismissive nod when she had told him, but now it would come in handy. She could go down the path often chosen by single brilliant witches, becoming a researcher and publishing her results through Ministry controlled patents, insuring a constant supply of money to her vault…

As soon as she finished with the one things Sirius had asked of her in exchange for annulling her marriage, that is. She had been more than a bit shocked by Sirius' audacity of asking her to sleep with his godson for his birthday, but then she remembered how promiscuous her cousin had been – or at least rumored to be as she had never cared enough to find confirmation – and had reluctantly agreed to be Harry Potter lover for a day, if only for the novelty of sleeping with the celebrity that had vanquished the Dark Lord. That he was barely fourteen bothered her a bit, but she had had female teenage lovers before even if not quite that young.

After the first day and night with the emerald eyed boy, and his _three_ girlfriends, she had managed to convince them keep that arrangement a week longer.

She was not in love or anything with the boy, though she admittedly felt more attached after such a short time then she should, but the novelty of a male lover and three female ones at the same time attracted her greatly and she wanted to make it last a bit longer. Neither Harry, nor the three girls – one of which was apparently Sirius' own daughter – had any problem with that, and the five of them spent that week exploring their sexuality. Sure, she had to take a few secrecy oaths, but she considered it entirely worth it for the chance of being with three Harry Potters at the same time.

" _Still"_ Harry mussed _"She's leaving today. It was fun while it lasted though."_

" _Yes, it was. I would not terribly mind a repeat sometime."_ Kaguya told him through their mind link.

" _Ah, said that out loud, did I?"_ Harry chuckled. _"Well, something tells me she would not mind being our 'friend with benefits'."_

" _You must have been reading my mind."_ Kaguya shot back in amusement.

Sure enough, when Narcissa left a couple hours later after getting another orgasm from Harry while sharing shower, she told him quite bluntly that she was open for a repeat in the future… though she hopped it was after she got rid of that limp she had acquired during her stay at Potter Manor.

Of course, just because they spend eight days more or less messing around all over the house and experimenting with various sexual positions did not mean Harry and the others had given up their training.

While one set of them was at Potter Manor with Narcissa, three other sets were in Australia continuing their training business ventures. After making Lucius two million galleons poorer, it became apparent that he had been at least partially responsible for the block on Sirius regaining the Black Family's creature permits, which he received the very next day. It looked like after that kind of monetary loss, Lucius had to cut back on ventures driven by sheer pettiness alone.

As such, with Sirius once again providing creature parts and the Longbottom's having never cancelled their agreement with the Potters to provide them with plant ingredients, the Potter Potions business flourished… or at least that what it looked like to the public, who did not know just how much profit they were getting by multiplying every batch of potions brewed with the Cauldron of Plenty.

Still, for all that they were achieving in business, it was their magical and ninja training that had advanced the most.

In Luna's case, she had been advancing by leaps and bounds in chakra control, likely aided by the presence of her _**Tenseigan**_ and _**Rinnegan**_ , and had mastered both Tree Walking and Water Walking, enough so that once she got the _**Kage Bunshin**_ down she moved straight to Water Element Manipulation. The way she figured it, as her Soulfire Affinities were Rain and Mist, it was perfectly natural for her to focus on the Water Element. And while she had not mastered Water, she had finished the first step of pulling the water out of a leaf in just a week – that is, two days and a third with how they were tripling their training days using the Time Turners – and she was making remarkable progress at the second step, causing a geyser to erupt from the ground despite there being no underground water sources nearby, so she had to pull at the water already in the soil. From what Harry could tell using his ill-gotten memories as a guide, the fact that she could pull as much water as she currently did marked her as a prodigy in water manipulation and he had already begun copying the memories of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, into a memory orb for her to peruse. That man had also been THE Master of Water Element among ninja and if there were any tips one could give, they were in his memories without a doubt.

Magically, Luna had not advanced as much, currently being around mid-Fourth Year in terms of general spell knowledge, though there were some fields she was heads and shoulders above her age group, that being in Charms and Runes, as well as having made remarkable progress in the use of her Rain and Mist Soulfire and her Leviathan Fiendfyre. Her Asmodeus Fiendfyre… well, she was leaving it for later, preferable after they figured out how to avoid blowing their eardrums just by conjuring it.

In Susan's case, she had also mastered the two chakra control exercises only she had decided to not apply herself in elemental manipulation quite yet, wanting to wait for when she could access her Rinnegan. So far, she could use the _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ and if her near instinctual use of _**Amaterasu**_ was any sign, she would be looking into Fire Element Manipulation.

She still training in Ninjutsu, however, leaning the _**Kage Bunshin**_ to accelerate her training before starting on the Rasengan of all things, much to Kaguya's displeasure, having been hit with more than a few variants of that ball of spinning chakra during her short time unsealed. It was going rather slow as she did not wish to use as second hand or that of a Kage Bunshin to speed things up, wanting to increase her chakra control by properly mastering that jutsu. She was only on her second step, and was still having trouble with it, but she was confident she would have the second step down before school started.

Magic-wise, she was less inclined to do things properly. In the end, until she started training in wandless magic her wand would do most of the work for her so what she needed was spell knowledge and practice. She could worry about the intricacies of some spells later. Having already been rather advanced due to Aunt wanting her to be prepared for the unexpected, after talking Harry into casting as the entire Hogwarts course of spells for Transfiguration, Charms and DADA, in addition to a hundred or so utility and household spells AND some nasty but still legal curses, they were confident she could outduel any recent Hogwarts graduate. Once she got a wand that did not begin to burn her hand after a certain point, of course.

Which was the same problem Kaguya had been having. While her Ninjutsu skill were and would likely remain unparalleled, and her knowledge of magic eclipsed even Harry's, she was still limited by the lack of a proper wand, which was the issue the group was prepared to address after Narcissa had left.

"Alright, I've inspected all my Dimensions and I can safely say that other than plundering most of my stashes Sasuke Uchiha did not leave any surprises. So we can travel there without worry." Kaguya began.

"What about falling into the Lava or into the ocean of Acid?" Luna inquired.

"Ah, well _that_ is still likely." Kaguya admitted. "However I won't be taking you to those particular dimensions today."

"Alright then, where _are_ we going then?" Susan frowned, having been hoping to see that volcanic world.

"My Core Dimension." the former Goddess revealed. "There is something there that will be useful to us all."

"Alright, let's go then." Harry decided.

Within seconds, the _**Yomotsu Hirasaka**_ opened and the four stepped through into the mountainous but otherwise barren dimension… or at least that was how he knew it from the memories of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Now however, there was grass growing as far as he could see. And not the few inch grass you expect to see on someone's lawn, but grass taller than they were. Truly, other than grass and each other, they saw nothing else.

"…I suppose this was why you suggested we bring brooms with us?" Susan asked dryly as she pulled a Cleansweep from an expanded pocket while Harry and Luna did the same with their own brooms.

"What about you?" Harry eyed the silver haired woman.

In response, Kaguya smirked and _flew_ into the sky from where she gazed down at them, waiting for them to follow.

"…right, I forgot Six Paths Sage Mode can do that." Harry's eye twitched.

"Can you do that?" Susan asked, wide eyed.

"Not yet." Harry grunted as he mounted his broom. "My chakra is still rather unbalanced. I should manage it before school starts though… and if not, mom apparently managed unassisted flight when she was young and taught it to Snape… who taught it to Voldemort. So I can at least learn that in the meantime." he decided as he took to the sky.

"He's pouting." Luna remarked.

" **I am not pouting!"** Harry shouted back at them from next to Kaguya.

"Absolutely." Susan gave her blond friend a look of agreement before the two of them shot after Harry and Kaguya.

"So, what exactly are we… here… for…" Harry trailed off as he followed Kaguya's pointed finger towards the sky.

"The hell is that?" Susan's eyes bugged out.

"That, is my corpse." Kaguya calmly informed them.

"It's the prettiest dead body I have ever seen." Luna smiled with a dreamy smile.

Harry was inclined to agree. Then again, when you think of a dead body, it is unlikely that what came to mind was an obscenely large floating sphere that looked like it was made entirely of lotus flowers.

"I take it… that with you gone from inside it, the seal no longer held and the Shinju was able to continue growing?" Harry took a wild guess.

"No." Kaguya shook her head. "Each of those flowers are most likely one of the human I trapped in the Mugen Tsukuyomi and assimilated to later regurgitate as White Zetsu. However, without my presence it seems that the seal indeed failed at some point and allowed a fake Shinju to grow out of that moon."

"Fake Shinju?" Luna repeated.

"Technically, it's a lower powered Shinju. However, once I severed my link with it, it became impossible for it to ever spawn a Chakra Fruit." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Do you plan on reabsorbing it?" Harry inquired.

"…No." Kaguya decided. "It's not worth the effort. The way it is now, it would double my chakra reserves as most but at the same time it would make me more vulnerable to darker emotions like before. The kind of purifications rituals to cleanse something this large and more importantly old… I would be better off with simply training my chakra levels up to what they used to be."

"Then I take it you had a different reason to show us it?" Susan inquired. "Not that I mind, it's beautiful."

"Indeed. As you all have noticed, after the Summer Solstice Fire Ritual our wands can no longer handle channeling our magic without occasional pauses, less they burn out. Even by soaking the in our blood while we sleep is no longer enough." The silver haired woman in teenage body pointed out. "Even Harry, who has been treating his wand like this for close to a year now has been having issues, and considering that his immortal blood conferred his wand even greater resistance speaks volumes of how serious this situation is."

"Do you want us to become immortal as well?" Luna frowned slightly.

"Perhaps." Kaguya nodded. "However, I personally plan on waiting until this body is around twenty years old or so. I could age it either with my Metamorphmagus abilities or with the Elixir of Aging, but for now wish to allow it to progress at a natural pace. The Elixir of Life and Phoenix Tears are more than enough for whatever diseases or poisons we may encounter. We all have had a bottle of each on us since the beginning of the summer, so it would not be an issue to leave it at that. Besides, becoming Immortal the way Harry is would not be a requirement to remain at his side, considering that regular doses of Elixir of Youth could keep old age away."

"I suppose that's true." Susan mused. "Still, where do you plan on getting enough Phoenix Blood? I mean, I don't see Fawkes willing to donate again, and as for Hedwig…" she shivered at the look Harry gave her.

"Have you heard of the Moutohora Macaws Quidditch team?" Kaguya smirked evilly.

"From… New Zeeland, right?" Harry frowned in thought.

"Indeed." Kaguya confirmed. "Their mascot is a phoenix named Sparky."

"Having an alternative source of Phoenix Blood is nice and all, but we'll only be able of taking it from him once. After that, he'll go into hiding as soon as it can flame away." Harry pointed out.

"I am sure the new Black Zetsu will be able to… dissuade it." Kaguya smirked.

"So you made a new one?" Luna frowned, as she most certainly did not like how the original turned out.

"Recycled the old one." Kaguya shook her head. "When I first went up there, it latched onto me and tried to drain my chakra. I didn't even recognize me anymore. Thankfully, when I created it I ensured it would be unable to harm me in any way, so its efforts were pointless. That say, I recycled it and managed to sneak a portion of it into that phoenix, Sparky. It will remain inside it even after a Burning Day and I can remotely signal it to take control of the bird and stop it from flaming away when we need it."

"I hope you gave it a better personality." Harry grimaced.

"I didn't give it _any_ personality." Kaguya deadpanned. "It was a mistake it had one in the first place. Had it not, it would have acted logically and freed me within a few decades rather then a few centuries."

"Oh?" Susan blinked.

"It should have simply used Hagoromo's Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei to steal and seal away small portions of each Biju's chakra, then arrange for an Uchiha to impregnate a Senju or the other way around." Kaguya shrugged. "That way, he would have both the chakra necessary to awaken me in my low-powered Juubi form a well as someone with a Rinnegan to summon me from the moon in the first place. Sealing my low-powered form into the Rinnegan user and then tricking him or her to then hunt down and absorb the other Biiju would have been easy as long as they worked up in the order of the tails."

"That… makes sense, I guess." Harry admitted. "I always wondered why it took Black Zetsu a thousand years to unseal you."

"It was because he wanted to do it all at once, rather than step by step." Kaguya confirmed his suspicions. "At any rate, it is a moot point now. A portion of him will ensure that phoenix remains within our grasp while the rest will be put to a different use. Follow me." She instructed as she opened another _**Yomotsu Hirasaka**_ and went through, the other three quickly following suit.

The exited the portal on what was clearly the flowered moon they had been gazing at minutes previous, however this region had obviously been modified as there was visible sky and the wood beneath them had obviously been reshaped in order to appear as the four large bowls they saw. Within each of those bows rested a lotus flower like the massive ones that populated the entire artificial moon, however unlike those these four had pitch black cores with…

"Why is there a Philosopher Stone and a Gelel Stone in each of those flowers?" Harry frowned.

"Because those Stones will be part of our new wands, in which they will act as amplifiers… along with these." Kaguya replied as she pulled a small pouch from her pocket and revealed its contents.

"A-Are those…?" Susan asked in shock.

"Yes, Dementor Stones." Kaguya confirmed grimly.

It had been a theory they had decided to test a few weeks back. If they could make Philosopher Stones out of Animal Life and Gelel Stones out of Plant Life, what would they obtain from creatures that had no actual life of their own?

That was where Dementors came in. Like before, they kidnapped a Dementor from Azkaban and chained it up, only this time it was to be sacrificed on transmutation array. The result had staggered them: crystalized blank souls. They decided to call it Dementor Stone due to their origin, and deemed it unnecessary to make any more until they found a use for the one they had made.

And now it was obvious Kaguya had made three more.

"So… they can act as amplifiers?" Harry asked slowly, trying not to think of all the souls lost… then again, the only other way known to free souls from the Dementor's gut involved absorbing them into themselves, which similarly destroyed and added them to their own power.

"For Fiendfyre." Kaguya nodded seriously. "Not just amplifiers, but control mediums as well. I was able to coat the arm holding the Dementor Stone in Beelzebub Fiendfyre and not lose control once."

"…Very well." Harry sighed. "We'll use them."

"And to cover everything, we will also use our respective Soulfire Gemstones. I have them here for you all." Kaguya held out another pouch. "Imperial Topaz and Orange Diamond for mine and Harry's Sky and Earth Flames, Ruby and Amber for Susan's Storm and Sun Flames and Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli for Luna's Rain and Mist Flames." she explained as she floated over and dropped two gemstones and a Dementor Stone next to each Philosopher and Gelel Stone.

"I take it that this is not quite how Ollivander makes wands." Susan remarked.

"No." Kaguya chuckled. "His way takes much, much longer. You see, he needs to first carver the wooden part of the wand, then hollow it out. Them inside the hollowed portion he had to carve tiny runes that are responsible for wizards having so much control over their spells compared to the druids of old. It takes weeks, at times months to carve a single one, and a single mistake, even a tiny one will ruin it. when that is done, he simply sticks the core in, be it feather, hair or heartstring, and finally pours in a magically conductive adherent that will connect the core to the wood and more importantly the runes, finishing it all off with a cap at the bottom of the wand made from the same sample of wood." She explained. "Of course, the even more difficult part is choosing what combination of wood, runes and core to use, as some have proved quite… volatile."

"I see." Luna nodded slowly.

Harry know this, he had been the one to first peruse those memories. And the fact that they were making the wands here…

"Shinju Wood, our wands will be made of Shinju Wood." He said incredulously.

"Yes, they will." Kaguya agreed as she pulled out another pouch and from it dropped a chakra receiver needle made months ago onto each flower. "These will increase conductibility." She then pulled four smaller pouches "And these will be the cores."

Onto Harry's lotus she dropped two Phoenix feathers, one red – likely from Fawkes – and one white, from Hedwig, along with what he recognized as a Basilisk optic nerve, a Dragon heartstring and Nundu tail hair.

Onto Luna's was a Unicorn tail hair, Nundu tail hair and a crimson feather, likely from her Quetzalcoatl familiar, Karl.

Onto Susan's was a Dragon heartstring, Nundu tail hair and a white Dragon scale from her Antipodean Opaleye familiar, Pearl.

And onto her own Kaguya dropped a Colchian Dragon scale, a Basilisk optic nerve, Nundu tail hair and a Dragon heartstring.

"What do we need to do?" Harry asked quietly, as he realized they had to play a role, otherwise Kaguya would not have called them here and merely presented them their new wands when they were done.

"The final part of making your new wands is also the one that puts them together." Kaguya shrugged. "Normally, Ollivander would assemble wands according to the compatibility between the components, and then had to keep them in storage until a witch or wizard compatible with the wands show up. I, on the other hand, have gathered components not only compatible with each other but with us a well. Furthermore, we will be binding them in our blood so it will maximize the compatibility… and reduce the chances of them burning out while we're using them."

"That's all nice and well, but why are pieces of Black Zetsu in there?" Harry scowled.

"Don't worry, those pieces have already been recycled and blanked out." Kaguya assured him. "When we bind the wands to us, we will be imprinted on those blank fragments, giving our wands a minor level of sentience. Because of this, we will never have to worry about losing ownership of our wands should be defeated or even just disarmed, as our imprint and thus part of ourselves will be always part of the wand."

"Hm, good thinking." Luna nodded. "I admit I was rather worried about losing my wand in a moment of distraction. It would be a shame; with all the effort we're going through to in order to have usable wands."

"So… what are we supposed to do" Harry repeated his earlier question.

"Well, first off…" Kaguya tossed to each of them a metal flask "Pour the Elixir of Life in those into the bowls until they are full. Then, you have to wait until it has been almost completely absorbed and then stab yourselves into the heart with these." She tossed them each a sheathed dagger with a dark crimson gem in the pommel "Followed by continuously drinking from these?" she tossed them red-colored metal flasks.

"As are vampiric blades, I take it there is Blood Replenishing Potion bound to us individually in these flasks?" Harry mused as he inspected his blade.

"What exactly are vampiric blades?" Luna frowned as she felt the dark magic in the weapons.

"Bladed weapons that are enchanted to siphon blood from the victims for as long as they are piercing their flesh. The red gems you see? They're crystalized vampire hearts." Harry explained. "These were in one of Voldemort's stashes, I believe."

"Yes, he enchanted them personally I believe." Kaguya nodded.

"So we power up the wand with the Elixir of Life – or at least the wood part of it – and then pour enough blood for it to completely bind them to us?" Susan inquired.

"Pretty much, though we will have to continuously channel our magic into the Elixir and then Blood in the bowls, so we will have both hands occupied." Kaguya shrugged.

"One in the bowl channeling magic while the other holding the flask of Blood Replenishing potion from which we will need to continuously drink. I take it there is more then what we strictly need in these flasks?" Harry mused.

"A few times more." The silver haired woman-in-teenager-body confirmed.

"How will we know when we have donated enough blood?" Luna frowned.

"The blood in the bowl will turn black and pull the lotus flower into it completely." Kaguya instructed. "At that point you should pull the dagger from the wound and take a sip from the flask of Elixir of Life rather than the Blood Replenishing Potion. But you need to keep your wand hand submerged in the mixture and channeling magic until you have the finished wand."

"Alright then." Susan agreed and landed next to her bowl before she began undressing. "What?" she asked at their surprised looks. "I don't want to get my clothes all bloody."

Chuckling in agreement, the four of them soon stood back to back facing their respective bowls topless and wearing only their boxers and panties respectively. Simultaneously, they began pouring the Elixir of Life into the bowls and noticed instantly that the roots of the lotus had begun absorbing it as soon as it made contact, while at the same time it began to grown allowing the flower to rise higher and higher along with the level of the liquid. Soon enough, the bowls were rather full so they set aside those flasks while keeping their hands in the Elixir and channeling magic.

They then grabbed the vampiric dagger the waited already unsheathed at their side and stabbed themselves straight into the heart, making sure to position the blades as to pass between their ribs as to not cause unnecessary damage. Before they even managed to bring the red flasks to their lips, warm crimson liquid began to pour from the dark crimson gems in the pommels and it took them only a moment to recognize it as their own lifeblood. As such, they hurried to drink the Blood Replenishing Potion to replace it.

Contrary to what most people believed, the Blood Replenishing Potion did not stimulate the body to produce more blood. Rather, the potion transformed into near identical blood as that of the person consuming the potion and poured into the veins where it was required – just like how Skele-Gro worked with bones, rather. However, the original Blood Replenishing Potion had limitations in how much it was safe to consume at one time. Simply put, while the replicated blood was _similar_ , it was not _identical_ and as such after a certain amount the body began rejecting it as a foreign substance. With Skele-Gro, there was no such limitation, but the same appeared in the Pepper-Up Potion. The problem was that the recipe was made as to be compatible with as many people as possible, rather than work in large quantities on one specific person.

Fortunately for them, the person who had modified the Pepper-Up to work in high quantities on a single person by blood-binding it to said person had done the same for several other limited-consumption potions like the Blood Replenisher… before the Ministry had her Kissed by a Dementor. After all, they could not have a Mudblood removing such limitations like natural magic reserves.

As the Blood-Bound Blood Replenishing Potion was designed to replace one exact kind of blood and one only, it caused no compatibility issues whatsoever and could continuously replace a person's blood for days on end – and as it did not require the person consuming it to have magic or even be human, it worked perfectly on muggles and various magical creatures.

That being said, none of them were surprised when they bleed several times their body volume into the bowls the kept draining. Eventually however, just as they began to actually get bored, the blood in the bowls turned pitch black and they immediately pulled out the vampiric daggers from their hearts followed by taking a sip of Elixir of Life to mend the wound.

The black liquid nor the lotus floating on it were idle however, as the flower and the regents on it sank into the liquid the seemed to have taken a life of its own as it began twisting and turning before it began to shrink in side and gather onto their respective wand hands, wrapping around their wrists until…

"Kaguya… this is a bracelet. Not a wand." Harry remarked as he gazed into the red and greenish blue eyes of the black dragon head glaring over the back of his hand from the pitch black bracelet.

"Turn you and you will see the tip of your wand." Kaguya smirked.

Doing as instructed, they saw a small tip that has two orange gems and one silver one pointing towards their palm.

"You can use the like this, as unlike Ollivander I was able to add enough runes to be inscribed within the wands to ensure you will never need to make any motions with your wands, merely point and shoot…" she held her right hand to the side and silently cast an Aguamenti Charm… causing a very powerful jet of water to erupt, like out of a firehose rather than a spring as it was intended. "Or you can will them into wand form." She finished as the wand seemed to unwrap from around her wrist instantly, leaving her holding it by the handle, which was decorated with a red and greenish blue eyed fierce looking rabbit head.

Doing as instructed, Harry focused and found himself holding an eleven-inch pitch black wand with the dragon head at the handle. Glancing around, he spied a similar wand in Luna's hand, only a bit shorter and with a rabbit head handle – one less fierce then Kaguya's, too – while Susan's had a fox head finishing the handle.

Pointing the wand at the vampiric dagger he had used, he cast a levitation charm… and blinked when the dagger shot into the sky.

"Well… they're amazing. But now we'll have to work on controlling how much magic we put in each spell, otherwise we might just cut through all of Hogwarts with a simple _**Diffindo**_."

 **A.N.: Finally got this final part of exposition out. With the next chapter, I can finally get on with the plot, and more importantly, the action.**

 **Now, I've been receiving complaints that I've made Harry Godlike at the beginning of the story and them forced him to use training wheels. Well, hate to break it to you, but the way Harry is even now, after numerous rituals, Dumbledore and likely Voldemort as well could beat him. It has nothing to do with Raw Power, nor Spell Knowledge. It's all about experience people. Snape supposedly stared his First Year knowing more curses then most graduating Seventh Years. How did that work out for him? The Marauders still ran circles around him.**

 **The main reason Harry is not ready to fight on even terms with either Dumbledore or Voldemort is because if real life experience. There is a difference between** _ **knowing**_ **that your opponent will react in some way and that you should counter in a specific manner, and it's an entirely different think to find yourself dealing with the adrenaline, threat to your life/safety and the various spells your opponent is tossing at you.**

 **It's one thing to know that you can reattach an arm that a stray spell has blasted off, and another thing entirely to experience it. No amount of training and friendly dueling will truly prepare him for real life battle.**

 **He's getting there, but don't expect him becoming a battle-mage at the drop of the hat. He's more of a ninja, sneaking hits in and then getting the hell out of dodge when the opponents retaliates.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Games and Prey**

"So… remind me again why we're doing this?" Luna mused as the group consisting of herself, Harry, Kaguya, Susan, her aunt Amelia, Sirius, Hermione and Nymphadora 'Don't-Call-Me-That' Tonks climbed up a hill near Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Going to take a Portkey?" Tonks looked at her curiously.

"Going to take a Portkey here." Luna specified. "After all, I'm the only one that lives in the area." she pointed out. "Other than the Weasleys, but they're not coming to the World Cup."

"Shame that." Harry calmly remarked, idly making a mental note to talk Hermione into doing some physical exercise as he could clearly see she was the only one struggling with the climbing.

"That's exactly the point." Amelia provided with a smile. "You would not believe how crowded some of the Portkeys that we've had to arrange have been. There have been dozens of cased where some people missed them simple because they could not find enough space to even touch them with a finger."

"And since other then you, the only ones in the region that will be taking this Portkey are the Diggory, it was easier to come here for it rather than arrange for new Portkeys where we live." Sirius added.

"I see… but why are you three coming along?" Luna tilted her head. "You can just Apparate there."

"You need adult supervision when taking a Portkey." Amelia stated.

"I just want to see Harry land on his face like with every other form of magical transportation he took for the first time." Sirius grinned.

"Screw you, Padfoot." Harry's eye twitched, once more regretting telling him about his first time using the Floo and the Knight Buss.

"Still, shouldn't you and Tonks already be there auntie?" Susan inquired.

"No point." Amelia groused. "Most of the security measures I have been trying to push through have been vetoed by Fudge. Apparently, it would be bad publicity."

"So we're going to an international incident in the making?" Kaguya raised an eyebrow. "Lovely. Remind me, why I'm doing this again?"

"You have nothing better to do and without us around you would be bored out of your mind?" Harry offered.

"Ah, that." Kaguya sighed.

"Cheer up." Hermione advised her. "I'm not too interested in Quidditch either, but think of all the different kinds of people that will be there! Witches and Wizards from all over the world!"

"Hm, there's that I guess." Kaguya admitted.

Within minutes, they had arrived at the site and discovered that the Diggory, Cedric and his father Amos, had gotten there before them and had found the Portkey, which was an old boot.

"You know; I've always wondered why we have to use such dirty things to make Portkeys." Tonks frowned as the thing as the others were busy with their greetings.

Amos Diggory was rather cold with Harry, however the boy was neither surprised nor particularly bothered – he had, after all, been responsible for Cedric spending a few days in the Hospital Wing after tricking him with a Wronski Feint near the end of what had been the most crushing defeat for Hufflepuff in Quidditch in the last century. While Harry had been annoyed with the Gryffindor Chasers for their treatment towards him in his Second Year, he cared enough for Fred and George, not to mention the fanatic that was Oliver Wood, so he had not quit the Quidditch team. Instead, he had ensured that not only did Gryffindor finally won the Quidditch Cup, but did so with such a point difference that it set a record in Hogwarts.

"It's because Muggles…" Amos began pompously.

"No, I mean why can't we just put a Muggle-Repelling Charm on a regular object after we turn it into a Portkey." Tonks cut him off.

At the silence that insured, Harry could not help but snort.

"Well, I would like to say that the spells don't mix well, but the truth is that most Wizards are idiots and using that rare thing called common sense is beyond the majority." He commented.

"Personally, I blame the inbreeding." Sirius sighed.

"Um, it's almost time…" Hermione spoke up in the awkward silence.

"Right." Amelia shook her head, making a mental note to talk about this with the people in the Department of Magical Transportation.

Within the next minute, the group of ten was whisked away and landed in a grassy area full of fog.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill." a wizard wearing a tweed suit and thigh-length galoshes announced while the other, a weary looking wizard wearing a kilt and a poncho, accepted the boot from Amelia.

"Good morning, Basil." Amelia greeted. "Has there been any trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Madam Bones." Basil, the one in the kilt, assured her. "Let's see here… Bones… About quarter mile walk that way, first field you find. Look for Mr. Roberts, the site manager. Black… the same. Diggory… second field, ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thank you." Amelia nodded before leading the group away.

They soon split up from the Diggory and found themselves before what was obviously the only Muggle within a few square miles.

As Sirius took care of paying for the camping spots as he was the most familiar with Muggle money among the adults, Mr. Roberts went on about how many odd people have arrived and his theory about it being some sort of meeting… when a Ministry Obliviator arrived and relived him of those thoughts.

"Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security." The Obliviator explained as he led them away after Mr. Roberts provided them with a couple maps of the campsite.

"It would be better to put a strong Compulsion on him to get him to just ignore the obvious magical people and just focus on his job." Harry commented.

"Hm, you may have a point there." the man nodded slowly.

"Well, go look into it." Amelia advised.

"Of course, good day Madam Bones." The man said quickly before Disapparating.

"Looks like Bagman is as big of an idiot as I remember." Sirius commented.

"He's worse." Amelia grunted in annoyance.

"Why is he Department Head then?" Hermione inquired.

"Because Fudge is in charge, and he's an even bigger idiot?" Sirius offered.

"Now, now, Sirius. That's not nice." Harry chided.

"Indeed, comparing them to Fudge is an insult to idiots everywhere." Kaguya acidly commented.

It took them a while, but they found their camping spots near the edge of the forest, the Bones spot being only a couple dozen meters away from the Black one.

"Well, we should probably put it up the muggle way…" Sirius looked rather put out as he glared at the wizarding tent he, Harry, Kaguya and Tonks would be using, the others being with Amelia in her tent.

"Right…" Harry snorted and after activating his Byakugan and checking if anyone was looking he drew and flicked his wand, causing the tent to be put together within five seconds.

"Harry!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Nobody was looking; I checked." He assured her.

"Well, who want's breakfast?" Sirius grinned.

"Harry's making pancakes!" Luna declared as she arrived at the lead of Amelia's group/

"I am?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yes, you are." Luna said before giving him the dreaded Puppy-Dog Eyes.

"Alright, alright!" Harry quickly exclaimed.

"Whipped." Sirius smirked.

"What was that, mut? You want to go to the vet and get fixed?" Harry asked sweetly.

"That's a blow beneath the belt, that is!" Sirius grimaced as he cautiously took a couple steps away from his godson.

"Still, you shouldn't have used magic to set the tent, Luna." Hermione chided.

"Hermione, Hermione, rules are made to be broken." Sirius chided.

"Still, everyone here is trying to manage without magic so…" Hermione began only to pause at the site of several meter-tall purple fire.

"You were saying?" Tonks deadpanned.

"Fucking idiots!" Harry swore. "What are they thinking, using Soulfire like that? Cloud attribute too!"

"Cloud Soulfire?" Sirius frowned while Amelia gazed in panic at the flames. "What does that do?"

"It's propagates! Someone needs to put it out before it spreads over the whole campfire!" Kaguya replied, glaring with her Byakugan straight at the source of the Soulfire. "The fool that conjured it has already been enveloped in it. The only way to stop the flames now is to kill him, he's clearly lost control."

At those words, both Amelia and Tonks ran off towards the flames.

Half hour later, they returned looking both annoyed and morose, just in time for the pancakes Harry had made.

"You were right, we had to put him down to stop the flames." Amelia sighed. "It was a shaman from North America trying to impress some Voodoo users from Brazil."

"At least he didn't use Fiendfyre." Harry grumbled. "That would have been _much_ harder to contain, never mind stop."

"True that." Amelia agreed.

"Harry, how do you know so much about Soulfire?" Hermione inquired. "And what _is_ Soulfire, anyway?"

"I read about it in my family library." Harry replied. "As for what it is, it's a form of magical fire that is influenced by our personalities and our souls. However, it's very hard to conjure and even harder to control. It feeds on magic and once it has exhausted the magic of the caster, it will use the caster's soul as fuel to keep on burning."

"Because of this, it is rarely used on its own. Generally, a wizard will mix some Soulfire in a spell he casts to increase its power, but only a few sparks. Only an idiot would use Soulfire flames that big." Kaguya scowled. "It eats magic like nothing else."

After that, the group descended into silenced as they ate before they split up to look over the camp… as that was the main reason why Kaguya had come with them. With so many witches and wizards there, there were so many magical cultures present that their knowledge was a buffet for her, and Harry as well. By lunchtime, they had drained magic and gained the memories of close to three hundred people each, from dozens of cultures, and it was only their ingrained habit of not looking thorough such memories in public that kept them from indulging in the thousands of new spells.

When they returned to the Black tent they found Sirius and Susan chatting with an overly enthusiastic Ludo Bagman who was wearing a Quidditch robe that made him look like a humanoid wasp.

"…keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages…" Bagman was saying as Kaguya and Harry arrived.

"Crouch is still working in the Ministry?" Harry asked as he stepped forward.

"Ah, Harry! Kaguya!" Sirius grinned and waved them over. "Allow me to introduce Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Sports and one of the organizers of the World Cup. Ludo, these are Kaguya Black, my daughter, and Harry Potter, my godson."

"A pleasure." Harry smiled tightly. "You were saying something about Crouch?"

"Ah, yes, Barty helped organize the event." Bagman replied a bit more cautiously, apparently just remembering Sirius' history with the man.

"Crouch had already done most of the negotiations by the time I _finally_ got acquitted, so Fudge decided to keep him in the ministry a while longer even though he's no longer department head." Sirius explained. "Just until all the big projects he's been involved in have finished."

"Yes, Barty is retiring next summer." Bagman agreed.

"I see." Harry frowned.

Personally, he wanted nothing more than chuck Crouch Sr. into Crouch Jr.'s old cell in Azkaban, but apparently the man had had enough political power left to not only escape prison but also remain in the Ministry a while longer.

Soon after that, Bagman made himself scarce, having seen Crouch in the distance. Harry had seen him as well, but from the look on the mustached man's face he was leery of getting near Sirius.

As night began to fall, salesmen began Apparating every few feet carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes – green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria – which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

What really interested them, however, were Omnioculars, which were basically enchanted brass binoculars that can not only speed up or slow down what was being viewed through them, but also record and replay.

Harry bought three dozen of them and gave a pair to every member of the group.

"Not that I mind, but what are you going to do with the rest?" Sirius looked in confusion at the 28 pairs Harry stored in his enchanted pocket.

"I've been looking all over for these things for a while now. I want to take one apart and experiment with the charms on them." Harry explained. "But with the World Cup coming all the suppliers were diverting their efforts in making as many as they could for today. I was told that I would either have to special order them in France – which would cost ten times more – or I could just wait after the World Cup…"

"Or buy them today." Kaguya remarked as she eyed the bulky device in her hands with some distaste. "Still, neither you nor I need these to see every detail of the match. Same goes for Luna and Susan."

"True, but it's easier to pretend looking through them while using our Dojutsu, then casting an illusion over our eyes that will add a layer of chakra we would need to see through." Harry pointed out. "Plus, these things can record."

"Well, I suppose if you put it that way…"

Eventually, a loud gong was heard followed by green and red lanterns lighting up and revealing a path towards the stadium.

"It's time!" Sirius grinned. "Come on, let's hurry to our seats!"

"Slow down, Sirius, we have plenty of time." Amelia smiled at his eagerness.

They quickly made their way through the forest along with thousands of others, eventually reached the gigantic golden walls of the stadium.

"Wow, this is… big." Harry remarked, momentarily activating the Byakugan and thus finding out the true scope of the construct.

"It can seat a hundred thousand. The Ministry has been working on it for months now, making sure every inch of the place is warded." Amelia stated with pride as she led them up a stairway to the Top Box where they would be sitting.

There, the only current occupant was a house elf sitting on the edge of a seat at the end of the back row, covering its – her – eyes.

" _Must be holding a seat for somebody."_ Harry absently mused as he and the others hurried to the opposite side on the first row. He was more interesting in the sight provided by the golden stadium – which included the grass on the field, apparently, as that was where the glow was coming from. "Well, if they keep this golden glow up, we'll be here for a while before either Seeker even sees the Snitch, never mind catch it."

"Initially, we wanted the field to be emerald green, but the Bulgarians threw a fit – said we were favoring the Irish." Amelia explained.

Soon after, other people began to show, most of them Ministry Department Heads, with Fudge showing up soon after with a group of foreigners.

"Ah, Harry my boy! Good to see you!" Fudge greeted him like an old friend. "I see you're with Sirius and Amelia! Wonderful, glad you could make it."

"Hello to you too, Cornelius." Harry chuckled, shaking the man's hand. "Everything looks great so far, but I'm sure the players will make things even better."

"True, true! We've outdone ourselves, haven't we?" Fudge puffed up proudly. "Ah, allow me to introduce Mr. Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr. – well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind."

"Pleasure to meet you, Minister. My name is Harry Potter." Harry greeted the man in his native tongue, having learnt it from the memories of a few spirits he had summoned in the past, though he still retained his British accent.

"I have heard much of you Mister Potter. Vladimir Oblansk, the pleasure is all mine." The Bulgarian Minister replied, happily shaking Harry's hand.

"Good thinks, I hope?" Harry grinned.

"Indeed, and not just of your… childhood triumph." The man said delicately. "Some of potions you've recently begun selling have helped many people in Bulgaria. Even now, many still bear the scars from Grindelwald's Knights of Walpurgis, but thanks to you they can be healed at least in part. You have my gratitude."

"I'm glad to hear so many people are benefiting from them." Harry smiled. "Ah, where are my manners, allow me to introduce my godfather, Sirius Black and his daughter Kaguya, Madam Amelia Bones and her niece Susan, my cousin Nymphadora Tonks and my friends Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure is all mine." Oblansk gave them a smile and a nod, noticing that most of them did not understand a word they were uttering.

"Ah, you can speak Bulgarian Harry? Wonderful!" Fudge spoke up, having up to that point been staring at the emerald eyed boy slack-jawed. "Do you mind if I leave Mr. Oblansk here with you? Since you're the only one who can understand Bulgarian…

After a quick consultation with the man in question, Harry agreed and Fudge dashed off to discuss seating arrangements with someone.

"So…" Harry began in English once Fudge had left and the Bulgarian Delegation had taken the seats behind their group "Do you plan on ever telling him you can actually speak English?" Harry gave the Bulgarian Minister a grin.

"Ha… what gave it away?" Oblansk inquired in a heavily accented English.

"Your eyes showed you were having far too much fun with Fudge gesticulating like that." Kaguya was the one to reply, her own eyes showing amusement.

"I see, I see. Well, I couldn't help myself, it was quite amusing." Oblansk chuckled.

"You'll get no complaints from us, Minister." Sirius shot him a Marauder smile.

"So tell me, what do think about the game? Any predictions?" Oblansk inquired.

"Well, the players of both teams are great." Harry began. "But I believe Ireland will have an advantage in this game."

"How so?" Oblansk frowned.

"Teamwork and familiarity with each other." Harry explained. "All three Irish Chasers play for the same team, same as their Beaters. Since they know each other's flight patterns so well, they can predict how to pass the Quaffle better. Same with the Beaters with the Bludgers."

"Yes, you have a point there." Oblansk sighed.

"On the other hand, while the Irish Seeker is great, Krum is exceptional. I could go as far as say he's the best in the world right now." Harry grinned.

"True, Victor flies well and has very good eyes." Oblansk smiled.

"Frankly, I would be surprised if he _didn't_ catch the Snitch." Harry continued. "What remains to be seen is if he can catch it fast enough. Though this field will certainly make it harder for him."

"Indeed, when we complained about making the field green, this was not what we were expecting." Oblansk said tiredly.

Conversation lulled a bit as two more entered the Top Box, and they all watched as Fudge went and enthusiastically greeted Lucius Malfoy and his spawn.

"Hey Lucy, how's it going?!" Sirius loudly called out, causing Malfoy to barely hold back a snarl as he gripped his walking stick tightly, wanting nothing more than to draw the wand within and curse them into oblivion.

"I take it they know each other?" Oblansk remarked quietly.

"Sirius annulled his marriage to Narcissa Black recently." Harry replied just as discretely. "She was _very_ grateful." he smirked.

"I see."

Soon after, Bagman arrived and started the match… and what a match it was! Just like Harry predicted, while all the players were great, the Irish were playing like a well-oiled machine and soon were in the lead by a large margin.

Things did not improve for the Bulgarians at all, not with their Veela mascots not only messing with the referee, but also beginning to attack the Irish's Leprechaun mascots with fire.

Eventually, after getting the Irish Seeker acquainted with the ground a couple times, Krum caught the Snitch, ending the match though it the favor of the Irish who even then won with a ten-point lead. After that, the attention of the entire stadium was focused on the Top Box where the Cup was awarded to the Irish team, their Seeker still rather disorientated by his successive hits to the head.

It was nearly an hour later when Harry's group was heading back to their tent, having been allowed to remain and chat with the players present and, of course, get autographs.

Fudge finding out that Oblansk could speak English was largely ignored even as the bowler wearing man continued to splutter in indignation.

As he was walking through the lit corridor of trees, celebrating Leprechaun flying overhead, that something caught Harry's attention, a foreign yet decently strong magical signature spiking from deeper in the forest.

"Harry, is something the matter?" Amelia called to him when she noticed he had paused walking.

"I'm not sure… you all go on ahead; I want to check something out." Harry said slowly.

"Harry, it's dangerous…" Amelia began only to pause at the flat look the emerald eyed immortal gave her. "Alright, just hurry back!" she sighed.

"Sure." Harry nodded before running off to the left of the lit forest corridor.

" _I take it you plan on investigating what that power spike was?"_ Kaguya inquired through their mental link.

" _Yeah… I would have rather checked it out with my Byakugan first, but…"_ He trailed off.

" _The wards placed all over this place would have blinded you, yes, I noticed on the Stadium."_ Kaguya said with slight annoyance.

" _I apologized already."_ Harry pouted. _"How was I supposed to know the Ministry would actually do a good job in warding the place?"_

" _Sigh… just be back to the tent in less than an hour. We should have gotten back by then as well."_ Kaguya old him.

" _Get back?"_ Harry blinked. _"Aren't you going there now?"_

" _No, we need to drop by the Gringotts Betting Station first. While we were enjoying the sights this morning, Luna dragged Amelia there to be her witness when she places a bet. And now, Amelia claims it would be best if all of us were present since the winnings are big enough to make the goblins unwilling to pay."_ Kaguya exclaimed.

" _Huh."_ Harry mused. _"This is a story I will want to hear when I get back."_ He decided before cutting the conversation.

Minutes later, he arrived in a small clearing to the sounds of desperate pleas.

There, pushed against a tree, was a fantastically beautiful woman whose face was now marred by a few bloody cuts on one of her cheeks as she desperately tried to push back… a creature Harry had never seen before. It was, however, something he knew of through legends from one of the older spirits he had drained of knowledge.

It had the appearance of a meter-wide floating orb of flesh covered in numerous pulsing veins, with a large fanged mouth, a single large central eye, and numerous eyestalks jutting from above, each holding eyes of various colors.

It was a Beholder. A servant of the Titan and Immortal Argus, created for the sole purpose of finding and recovering the 100 eyes he had once possessed, that had been stolen from him by Mercury on Zeus' orders. Contrary to the legend, Mercury did not kill Argus to free the heifer Io nor did he deliver the eyes to Hera. Rather, it had been Zeus who desired the eyes of the "All-Seeing Titan".

And now, as Harry gazed upon it with his own active dojutsu, he understood exactly what that "All-Seeing" title meant.

" _ **Basho Ten'in!"**_ Harry called out as he held his left hand towards the creature, causing it to suddenly be attracted towards him, it's eye-stalks turning to glare upon him even as it drew closer… and some of those eyestalks began glowing _**"Shinra Tensei!"**_ Harry shouted just in time to repel the multicolored beams of magic shot towards him, blasting it into a tree to the other side of the clearing. "You okay?" Harry called towards the woman.

"I'll live." The woman replied as she tried to control his breathing.

" _ **Amaterasu!"**_ Harry whispered as black flames burst into existence before the Beholder who was attempting to retreat, causing it to back away toward the center of the clearing. "You're not going anywhere, Beholder." He growled. "That White Eye, the _**Byakugan**_ in your center eyestalk! _Where_ did you get it?"

" **I answer not to you!"** the creature snarled.

"We'll see about that." Harry narrowed his eyes before widening his right one, allowing the Beholder to see his _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ clearly as the tomoe on the innermost rings spun angrily.

" **You are…!"** the Beholder began to shout in shock,

" _ **Tsukuyomi!"**_ Harry hissed.

All was silent for a few seconds as the two glared into each-other's eyes, before the Beholder shot back shrieking, floating into the sky over to avoid the black flames that still burned, while Harry covered his right eye with a grimace, still unused to the strain the _**Tsukuyomi**_ placed on it. Shaking his head, he focused on the black flames and put them out before turning his full attention to the woman.

"You drove it off." the woman said impressed in a throaty, husky voice.

"I did. Are you okay… Aphrodite?" Harry raised an eyebrow, finally placing a name to the face he recognized from the memories of the few Olympians he had drained of memories so far. She had changed a bit, but not much. She merely wore modern clothing and the slightest bit of makeup, her golden blond hair, crimson eyes and divinely beautiful face and body had not change at all.

"You… know me?" her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him, trying to divine his name.

"I know _of_ you. I'm… a more recent addition to our kind." Harry revealed.

To this, her eyes glowed for a few seconds before a beautiful smile curved her lips.

"My, my, to think I would encounter the youngest Immortal." She chuckled. "And I currently go by Venus."

"Right, right, you changed your name when you moved to Rome." Harry mused.

"My I have your name, my young savior?" she inquired as he got up and approached him, every one of her movements, from that of her hips to her arms, radiating sensuality.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, his lips quirking in amusement. "And do tone down your Allure. I've spent more than enough time around Veela to become immune to such tricks."

"Hmph, figures those birds would ruin my fun." she scoffed when she stopped before him.

"Now, now, not all of them are like the Bulgarian cheerleaders." Harry chided.

"I thought they were supposed to be mascots." Venus raised an eyebrow.

"There's a difference?" Harry smirked as he reached out with his right hand and touched her bloodied cheek, causing her to flinch when he channeled a bit of Sun Soulfire onto his fingers and used it to amplify the _**Episkey**_ he cast on her silently, healing her wounds without a trace, before wiping off the blood with a similarly silent _**Tergeo**_.

"My, my, aren't you talented." Venus quietly remarked, eyeing him with interest. "Do tell me, how is it that you became Immortal as such a young age?"

"Well, let's just say it involved a failed assassination and a Dark Lord with daddy issues." Harry replied in a vague voice.

"Fufufu, is that so?" she smiled in amusement. "At any rate, thank you for your help, Harry. Beholders have been hunting the eyes of Mage Sight users like us for centuries, and all Immortals unlock the ability eventually. So be careful, they are guaranteed to come after you as well. The sight of their central eyes is said to be linked, so all Beholders know of you now."

"I don't particularly mind. Is still have questions those things need to answer." Harry said darkly.

"Then I wish you luck." Venus gave him a beautiful smile and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before taking a step back and turning to leave. "Goodbye Harry, may we meet again."

"Goodbye, Αγάπη." Harry smirked and disappeared with a leaf Shunshin just as Venus whirled around to stare in shock at the boy that had somehow known her birth name.

Appearing at the edge of the forest, near the Black tent, Harry's smile faded a bit. While meeting another Immortal – and one of the few pleasant ones – had been enjoyable, and the knowledge he had gained from siphoning a bit of her magic would be useful, the bits of information he had managed to get out of the Beholder while torturing him under the Tsukuyomi had been frustrating and alarming.

He had spent 72 hours plucking and crushing the Beholder's eyes, one by one, while putting it under the Cruciatus a few times as well before he realized the thing did not perceive pain as humans did so the Torture Curse was barely effective, thus restricting him to psychological torture.

All in all, he had found out that Argus originally had 99 white eyes – the _**Byakugan**_ – and 1 glowing blue eye – which sounded quite a bit like the _**Tenseigan**_. His suspicions were somewhat confirmed by Argus' orders to the Beholders to search the entire world for that one eye, going as far as granting to a dozen or so Beholder a _**Byakugan**_ each of those already recovered.

Harry did not find it likely that Argus would be born with even one _**Byakugan**_ eye, never mind 99 of them and a _**Tenseigan**_ on top. In fact, in the whole history of those Dojutsu, he could count only one event where a _**Tenseigan**_ eye and multiple _**Byakugan**_ eyes were involved.

"Goddamn Naruto and his saving-people-from-themselves thing." Harry grumbled. "You just couldn't blast Toneri to bits, you just had to peel all those eyes off him and let them fall to Earth, didn't you?"

He was not really surprised some, if not all those eyes had survived over the millennia. If they had acted like back then, attach to a compatible host, then those eyes could have been passed down from host to host easily. He could easily remember that Madara's _**Rinnegan**_ had been passed to Nagato Uzumaki, then used by Obito Uchiha before finally returned to their original owner… no, that's not quite right, as the original owner had been Izuna Uchiha. The bottom line, though, was that it was entirely possible for those eyes to have survived this long, and for Argus to be able to use 100 of them at once… well, he supposed that if he became immortal immediately after those eyes merged with him, then it was entirely possible.

Either way, he would now have to keep an eye out for Beholders targeting not only himself, but Kaguya, Luna and Susan as well. Speaking of them…

"What happened?" He asked them as he stared at the looks on the faces of Hermione, Sirius, Tonks and Amelia.

"W-Well, we just came back from the Betting Station." Sirius began shakily.

"Right, Luna won a bet." Harry nodded. "Congratulations." He told the blonde.

"The thing is, she bet 10.000 Galleons." Sirius continued.

Harry, knowing full well that the gold she had staked came from the couple hundred thousand he had given Luna to spend on whatever he needed, was still unimpressed by Sirius' behavior.

"So?"

"So her winnings were significantly bigger than most people." Amelia picked up the duty of explaining. "And when you take in consideration the odds of her bet…"

"Sigh, this is going nowhere." Harry rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Luna, care to enlighten me?"

"Of course, Harry." the quirky blonde pleasantly said. "I bet 10.000 Galleons that Ireland would win with the score 170-160, though it would be Viktor Krum that would catch the Snitch. They gave me 1 in 500.000 odds."

"So you won Five Billion Galleons off the goblins." Harry mussed, using Occlumency to control his reaction. "Well done." He praised her before turning towards the other four who were still in shock. "Now why are you so shell-shocked? It's just gold."

"Harry, you don't seem to understand the magnitude of this. Five Billion Galleons is likely more than then the entire goblin nation has. They simply CAN'T pay her fully…" Amelia explained.

"Oh, that's alright." Luna assured her. "I already told those nice goblins that I want at least a Billion worth in gems. And I also told them I would be interested in buying some goblin silver artifacts as long as they are willing to part with them permanently."

"With how much they owe you, you're probably going to be the first person who gets away with that." Sirius smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Goblins consider the owner of an object the person who made it, and that person only." Harry explained. "When they 'sell' it to people, it's actually consider it rented for the duration of their lifetimes, after which it is expected of the family to return it to the goblins."

"Like that happens." Sirius scoffed. "What do they take us for, stupid? With how much we pay for those trinkets, there's no way anyone with a shred of self-respect would do that."

"But why, I mean if they…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, you're thinking of goblins as simply people that look different." Kaguya cut her off sharply. "They are not. Greed and cruelty is literaly part of them and their magic. A number of the artifacts they make require sacrifice of life, goblin life to be exact. Goblin Steel has the property of absorbing things that can make it stronger due to the sheer greed of the goblin sacrifice becoming one with it."

"If you want any evidence that goblins are bad, then the fact that Hagrid said so should speak volumes. Hagrid, who has had pets like Norbert, Fluffy and Aragog, said goblins are nasty. Do you understand?" Harry pressed.

"Yes, I get the picture, thank you." Hermione said, somewhat pale.

"Now, what we need to worry about regarding the goblins is not that they'll go bankrupt, but rather how far would they go to get rid of Luna so they would not have to pay her… or even just as revenge." Harry mused. "Luna, do you think your father would agree to have the Rookery placed under a Fidelius Charm? We can arrange for all his mail to be forwarded to a postal box where it can be filtered for dangerous stuff before he picks it up."

"I think he will be fine with it. I'll be the Secret Keeper." Luna decided.

"Wonderful, we'll do that as soon as we get back." Harry decided. "On that note, you need to stay the hell away from Gringotts until this settles down, if it ever does. At least while alone or with just your father. It would be far too easy for them to arrange an accident and have you eaten by a dragon."

"If they don't start a rebellion first." Sirius deadpanned.

"They can't, they haven't recovered enough from the last one as well as the Voldemort War where they lost some people as well. Not as much as we did, but enough to keep them humble." Harry assured him. "The way things are going it will be another decade before they are ready for any military action."

"That is not reassuring." Amelia sighed.

"Meh, let's not worry about goblins right now." Susan spoke up. "We're celebrating, remember?"

"Right, bring out the Firewhisky and the Butterbeer!" Sirius declared loudly as he summoned multiple bottles of the drinks.

"Say, Luna, how exactly did you nail the result of the match down that accurately? Did you use _**Felix Felicis**_?" Hermione inquired.

"They have wards to detect that around the betting stations." Luna informed the bookworm. "No, it just came to me when I was looking in a mirror a few days ago." She smiled.

 _Flashback_

"Okay… so if I want this to work, I need to increase my chances first." Luna decided.

On the desk before her, was the enchanted mirror created by her mother, along with small vial of _**Felix Felicis**_ , Liquid Luck. The theory she was using was that since there had been no determinable pattern so far, if she was lucky enough it just might work. So, with that in mind, she closed her eyes and downed the hour-worth of the golden elixir before opening them again as soon as she felt the effects take hold and grabbed the mirror.

It activated immediately, and within moments she was once again in a memory… apparently one of the future again, near too if the stadium and the people around were to go by.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

The memory ended with that and Luna found herself once more in her bedroom at Potter Manor.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Bagman. I will not only be expecting it, but looking forward to it." Luna smiled as he put the mirror back on the desk, before picking it up again and it once more became active.

 _Flashback end_

Six more memories had followed that first one before the effects of the _**Felix Felicis**_ had run out with each memory being longer than the previous. Unfortunately, they only spanned over the next eight months or so, however that gave her plenty to work with. She had not told Harry about the mirror yet, as up until now she had no confirmation that the events it showed were truly of the future, but now she had every intention of telling him not only about it, but also what she had seen in it so far.

From what she could tell, it was nothing truly _bad_ , however it would not be her that would go through most of the trouble. Then, of course, was the likely fact that the mirror showed a possible, even likely, future that was however not set in stone and could be changes if they took actions to do so. Or they could turn it into a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Hours later, just as the partying began to calm down, the good mood that had engulfed most of the camp in the aftermath of Ireland's victory was shattered. Immediately, they could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. They could hear screams, and the sound of people running.

Within seconds, they located the source of the disturbance. It was not hard, they were not even trying to hide themselves, or their actions.

"Death Eaters." Sirius spat.

"Tonks, get the kids into the forest and keep an eye on them." Amelia instantly ordered, her eyes darkened in righteous anger as she alternated between glaring at the masked dark robed figures and the four being held hostage high above them in the air.

Harry's _**Byakugan**_ instantly identified them as Mr. Roberts and likely his family.

"But I can…" Tonks began to protest.

"There might be more of them outside the main group. Keep them safe, Tonks." Sirius cut her off.

"…Fine." the Metamorphmagus agreed.

"Give us a second to grab our wands." Harry said as he darted back into the tent before they could refuse, Kaguya, Susan and Luna on his heels.

"Now what?" Susan inquired, having followed simply due to having caught his signal.

"Make a Kage Bunshin to go with Tonks." Kaguya ordered as she opened a _**Yomotsu Hirasaka**_ from which she pulled three Invisibility Cloaks, Harry having his own.

"The real us will be cutting down some Death Eaters." Harry quietly added as the clones were being made and the real them were putting on the Cloaks as the clones ran out of the tent with their original wands, leaving them to use the ones Kaguya had designed.

"I'll keep those Muggles alive and safe so you can focus on the Death Eaters." Luna offered, more out if desire to not spill blood. She knew she had it in her to do it if necessary, but she was not ruthless enough to attack and go for the kill, not yet. And she was unwilling to be a burden to them.

"Agreed. Dojutsu active so we can see each-other, keep on moving so they won't hit us even if they see where some of our spells are coming from." Kaguya instructed as he headed out of the tent.

"If you can cut or blast their wand arm off, do so." Harry added as they were navigating through the sea of tents towards the Death Eaters. "Most wizards can't Apparate without a wand. Meet back at the Black tent after they've been taken out or ran off. Now spread out!"

With that, they split up, chakra enhancing their bodies as they ran at high speeds.

Within seconds, Harry found himself behind the Aurors and other wannabe-heroes who did nothing but put shields to block the debris resulted from the Death Eaters blowing up the ground before them, as well as the gouts of flames that had already set ablaze dozens of tents. Yet none were fighting back. Idly, he looked for Sirius and Amelia and found them trying and failing to carve a way through the crowd of useless imbeciles.

Refraining from blasting the idiots out of his way with a _**Shinra Tensei**_ , Harry centered himself and activated the flight spell his mother had created and later taught Snape, raising several meters above the heads of the crowd.

" _ **Bombarda Maxima."**_ He whispered darkly as he aimed at the very center of the group of Death Eaters.

With a shockwave that knocked most of the crowd off their feet, the ground under the Death Eaters exploding with the force of a bomb, leaving more than a few of them without legs, two having been reduced to bloodied torsos.

Rather than stop there, Harry moved away from that spot and began picking off the recovering Death Eaters with a variety of curses, including but not limited to the _**Reducto**_ , _**Expulso**_ and _**Confrigo**_. He could see Kaguya and Susan doing the same, while Luna levitated the four now Stunned Muggles away from the battle and towards the recovering Aurors.

Unfortunately, several Death Eaters had managed to escape, either immediately after Harry had blown them up, or when they realized they were not dealing with soft-hearted Light members as they used to, choosing to either Apparate or activate prepared Portkeys.

" _Still, half of them is plenty for an unplanned battle."_ He decided. _"Kaguya, let's pull out. I'll get Susan and you get Luna. Meet back at the tent."_

" _Agreed."_ came the response.

Minutes later, the invisible quartet stood outside the Black tent, unwilling to go inside since Sirius was paranoid enough to check with a human-presence-revealing spell before going in, and while Harry would be protected by his Cloak, the others would not be.

It was not a minute after they arrived and began a quick debrief that the sky lit up in green as what they all recognized as the Dark Mark marred the view.

"Should we…?" Susan began.

"No, it came from near where our clones are." Kaguya shook her head. "If the culprit didn't Disapparate, they will at least see him or her."

"Plus, as clumsy as she may be at times, Tonks is a rather good Auror. She could take care of it herself." Harry added.

So they waited, until fifteen minutes later Sirius, Amelia and Tonks arrived leading Hermione of their clones back into the tent. So they hid in unlit corners of the tent and then performed Kawarimi with their Kage Bunshin before having them dispel under the invisibility Cloaks.

"Let's go through this one more time." Amelia sighed. "Are you sure…?"

"Auntie, we heard a male voice cast the spell, but didn't see anyone. And we heard a pop like from Apparition right after." Susan insisted.

"And then you all showed up." Tonks nodded in confirmation.

"Well, there's a lead at least." Harry pointed out.

"Even if that _was_ Draco Malfoy's wand, it does not guarantee he's the culprit." Amelia grunted in annoyance. "While he fits the picture of a potential culprit due to his background, he could easily claim his wand was stolen. Plus, like you said, you only saw him at the edge of the forest."

"Maybe, but it does give us an excuse to ask Lucius some uncomfortable questions." Sirius smirked.

"If you raid his mansion, check under their dining room floor. I overheard Draco back in second year that it's there that they keep their really valuable Dark Arts artifacts." Harry added absently.

"And you only mention this _now_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Well, back then Ron said he would mail his dad about it so I left it at that, but now I realize how stupid it was to rely on Ron Weasley of all useless people." Harry shrugged.

"At any rate, interrogating Lucius requires him to still be alive, which might not be true at this point." Amelia spoke up.

"Oh? You nailed the bastard?" Tonks grinned.

"No, some unidentified parties interfered and blasted the Death Eaters to kingdom come. Around half of the Death Eaters managed to either Apparate or Portkey away, but we're still working on identifying the pieces of the ones left behind. It's not a pretty sight." Amelia grimaced.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Sirius snorted. "The Ministry should have done this to them as soon as the war ended, not let them buy their way out of Azkaban."

"That would not have been a good display for the world to see and you know it, Sirius." Amelia pointed out, though not denying his statement.

"Such things matter when dealing with an intelligent and civilized population." Kaguya snorted.

"And the majority of the Wizarding World can be classified as either idiots or sheep." Harry added. "You only have an intelligent and civilized person for every few hundred that are anything but."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Hermione insisted though not strongly.

"She's right; it's probably worse. We just don't know it yet." Luna mused.

An awkward silence fell after her statement.

"Well… let's get some sleep. We're leaving first thing in the morning." Sirius decided.

"Or we can leave now." Kaguya pointed out dryly. "You, Amelia, Tonks and Harry know how to Apparate and side-along us four who can't."

"…Good point." Amelia admitted. "Susan, Luna, Hermione, follow me to our tent so you can gather your things. We'll be back her once we're done and we can leave together."

As Kaguya led Tonks away, Harry quickly moved to pick up and store away the four Invisibility Cloaks, uncaring that Sirius was seeing his every move.

"So… with those Death Eaters… it was…" Sirius spoke quietly as to not be overheard by Tonks.

"Later, in private." Harry gave him a significant look as he went to pack his things.

Sirius stood still for a few more seconds before a wide grin appeared on his lips.

"My godson is such a badass."

 **A.N.: And thus makes its entrance the reason why Harry has been powering up so much and will continue to do so. Other gods, unknown monsters and enemies that have existed in the shadows of the Wizarding World for millennia. He knew some things about them from the memories of the Flamels and Ollivander, and he has been preparing to be able to face them.**

 **Frankly, I was originally planning on having Scáthach be the one Harry meets there, but then I realized she radiated awesomeness and thus would crush the Beholder like it was nothing. She'll still make an appearance at some point though, one way or another.**

 **And before anyone suggests it, no, Venus will not be with Harry. In fact, I doubt she'll make another appearance.**

 **Αγάπη (Agape): Greek name derived from the word agapē, meaning "divine love".**

 **The thing with the goblins won't come up soon or too often, but it will play a part down the line.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Uncovered: Plots and Impostors**

As he tossed yet another would-be assassin into his Dimension 0 after dosing him with a generous amount of Draught of Living Death, Harry felt rather ambivalent about the situation.

On the one hand, he instinctively wanted nothing more than to march into Gringotts and slaughter every goblin until he found the one that has been sending people to kill off Luna before she could demand the rest of her winnings. The mere idea of someone as much as considering to order the death of one of his girlfriends tested the self-control he had gained through Occlumency and other mental defenses something fierce.

On the other hand, the knowledge and resources that he had gathered simply from capturing the would-be assassins, copying their memories and then raiding their houses and secret caches was nothing to sneeze at and had been increasing steadily as the skill of the would-be assassins became higher and higher with each failure.

The fact that each and every one of the would-be assassins was irredeemable in some way also meant that he would have no regrets whatsoever when he would eventually use them as sacrifices or brainwashed puppets for some purpose. Truly, the goblins had been sending him just the kind of people he was willing to use that way.

There had even been a few goblins among the couple dozen witches and wizards they had hired, opportunists who wanted not just to protect their kind from bankruptcy, but also the ever-increasing price that had been unofficially placed on Luna's head. If nothing else, he could make some rather powerful goblin silver using their blood.

However, that was not truly what worried him. Indeed, while a threat the goblins had little chances of harming Luna while they were either on his properties or in Hogwarts. He had upgraded the wards on all his holdings as soon as he had been able to, setting up quite a few that had been either lost in the passing of time or outright erased from history.

For example, there were wards that were all but guaranteed to keep out certain pests. Things such as snakes, Gnomes, Nifflers and other creatures that could be classified as parasites. This was something every witch or wizard that had even the slightest experience in the Wizarding World knew.

What few knew, however, was that such type of wards could theoretically be set to target any kind of creature. Anti-Inferi wards, for example, was something warders had made a killing out of casting both during Grindelwald and Voldemort's rise to power. The same could be said for Anti-Vampire wards, which each and every pureblood and even half-blood home worth living in had among the basic set. Despite their inherent stupidity, even wizards realized that it was a good idea to be able to keep out creatures that saw you as nothing more than a midnight snack.

Harry did not count the Burrow among the houses worth living in, as such he had never been surprised that all the wards on the place were focused in keeping the building from falling apart.

What people did not have any more, but had in the past – in several different centuries at that – was wards against Goblins. The reason they were no longer known was obvious: as soon as they lost to overthrow the wizards after a Goblin Rebellion, the goblins quietly hunted down and eliminated all those capable of such magic as well as any materials they had on the subject.

Having lucked out and rediscovered how to put up such wards from a couple of spirits he had summoned with the Stone of Resurrection, Harry knew them also and had immediately cast them as well on several of his properties. However, despite this he still found Hogwarts safer for sole reason that wards that were meant to affect sentient magical creatures and beings required either frequent recharging, or a massive amount of ambient magic to draw on. And as magically rich some of the Potter Properties were, only a few could handle the constant drain of such wards for more than a month before rendering the area near empty of magic. Hogwarts on the other hand not only had an Anti-Goblin ward, but it was still functional and active despite being seven centuries old. Clearly, it was the reason why the Sword of Gryffindor had yet to return in goblin hands despite being of goblin steel.

And while a Fidelius Charm could and did effectively protect some of his properties much better, people forgetting where to find his properties while looking for them – while knowing they had known before – would lead to goblins taking more drastic steps to get to them. Something Harry wanted to avoid so soon in the conflict.

So they had to currently settle with preventing the attacks on Luna by simply finding the attackers and capturing / killing them before they could act. Which while not easy was not exactly impossibly hard either. Not when wards meant to target wizards were so much cost effective than others.

The reason for that was obvious: humans, even Magicals, knew so little about goblins and other sentient creatures that had their own cultures that it was hard to design wards that specifically target them. Making wards to affect wizards? Why, even a rooky ward-maker could do it after reading a book about wizard magic and their biology that were generally used by healers and which were available at any bookstore in Diagon Alley.

So unlike ward that affected wizards which did so by targeting a specific aspect in them, wards against goblins were more of a mix of identification and general obstruction wards.

As such, Harry wasn't much worried about Luna being harmed in some way either within Hogwarts or on his properties for several months, if not years, yet. Not when he had added a few extra wards to the castle to protect her. And with at least one of them at her side, any threat would surely be neutralized in time.

The fact that he had just stored away a would-be assassin that had been disabled with ease by his new wards proved how little he had to worry on that front.

No, what worried him was the announcement Dumbledore had made several days ago, when the school term started.

 _Flashback_

The Welcoming Feast had progressed pretty much as usual besides Kaguya's sorting in Slytherin, and even then most of the whispers her presence stirred were regarding her existence rather than her Sorting, even if she was in Fourth Year. While rare, some families still choose to home-school their children and merely have them take their OWLs and NEWTs at the Ministry.

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" Dumbledore began, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirtyseven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." He paused for a few seconds as various students gasped or made their outrage known "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling, illuminating his features and drawing several gasps form the students.

Most were merely shocked by the level of damage that had been done to his face, but there were a few – especially among the families that produced Death Eaters – that knew exactly who the man was.

Harry himself knew quite well who Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was. Former Master Auror and combatant in both the Grindelwald and Voldemort wars, the man was one the most unlikely people one would expect Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore to consider a close friend.

Not because Moody was Dark, not at all, but rather his methods. Unlike the sheep that usually listened to what Dumbledore preached about second chances, redemption and 'being-better-then-them', Moody was ruthless. He avoided killing when he could, true, but he had no trouble maiming or bringing to near death his enemies. It was for that reason alone half the cells in Azkaban were truly filled by him: those that he caught were in no state to even try getting away, and in some cases their families had simply chosen to let their crippled members rot rather than draw his ire.

Though Harry always did find it ironic that despite his most know moniker, Mad-Eye, he had only gotten the artificial eye capable of X-Ray vision after the Voldemort War was over.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly into the silence after his old friend had sat down. "Professor Moody."

Harry found himself the only person who had clapped, but that did not deter him. Rather…

"Nice entrance." He said loud enough for the whole Hall to hear, drawing a few chuckles and smiles even at the teacher's table.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore cleared his throat "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley said loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," the headmaster said "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . ."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . ." Dumbledore mused "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

And Harry did just that, as his thoughts and the irritation visible on his face solely in his twitching right eye were more than enough to fill his attention.

" _I would offer to bet that you somehow get involved even with this age restriction."_ Kaguya told him in amusement while the rest of the school appeared outraged by Dumbledore being so firm on only adult witches and wizards participating. _"But that's a sucker's bet."_

" _I would like to be able to say otherwise, but my record speaks for itself. The fact that it will happen on Halloween chinches it."_ Harry groused.

Minutes later, he told Hermione to go on ahead to the Gryffindor Tower as he had already used Legilimency to pick the new password from a Prefect's mind, and headed straight for Dumbledore who interrupted his conversation with Moody as soon as he noticed him.

"Can I help you Harry?" Dumbledore offered him his usual eye twinkle.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Harry said flatly, not in the least amused. "I want you to know two things. First of all, I have no desire to participate in this death-trap you're organizing, so I will not be putting my name forward despite technically being an adult due to my emancipation."

"I see." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Despite your progress being above your peers, I did set up that age limit to prevent the entry of more inexperienced students."

"And second." Harry continued, giving no sign of having heard the old man "If you and your security fuck up again and I DO get stuck as a champion, then this will be my final year at Hogwarts. I've had it with the level of negligence and incompetence you promote here, and by hosting this Tournament here I think you're practically asking for trouble."

"My boy, I don't believe it's necessary to…" Dumbledore quickly began, his twinkle noticeably absent.

"I am not your anything, Dumbledore, and what you believe means nothing to me considering how often you were proven wrong where I'm concerned." Harry cut him off. "I'm not here to negotiate with you. I'm simply telling you how things will be. End of discussion." He turned on his heel and left the Great Hall.

 _Flashback end_

With that bit of worrying information, a lot of Luna's 'Mirror Visions' – as they began to call them – had begun making a lot of sense. Before, they had been only suspicious of the purpose behind what she saw Harry doing in those visions, but now, it all made sense. And the fact that future Luna was seeing what Harry was doing via a monitoring charm anchored on a large mirror was obviously merely one of the security measures Dumbledore had insisted on.

Which was surprisingly sensible of him, since ancient monsters wandering the halls of Hogwarts did not push him to take such precautions. Why would something like a Nundu escaping and killing off a third of the audience some hundred years ago be more convincing to him?

Of course, those 'Mirror Visions' had also brought up more than enough questions to stump them, and this time Luna's future-self did not provide any additional information, nor did the surroundings. Rather, it raised some questions when only a few dozen people were present in an arena observing Harry's progress via a mirror.

Shaking his head of these troubling thoughts, Harry headed back into the castle via _**Kamui**_ , leaving behind the Shrieking Shack through which the would-be assassin had attempted entry.

Arriving in a corridor near the DADA classroom, he headed inside and took the seat Hermione had reserved for him near the front, her being on his right while Susan was on his left. Soon enough, Moody entered and Harry looked on in curiosity. It was their first class with him, and despite already knowing enough about the man from various sources, he found himself curious after hearing such praise for his teaching from the Weasley Twins days before.

Then his enthusiasm faded when Moody set the subject of the lesson as the Unforgivable Curses… and began to demonstrate them in front of the class.

This was NOT what a Master Auror would do, and it was definitely not what Alastor Moody would do. He knew enough about the man's teaching style from Tonks who had been his protégé during her training, and if anything despite his gruff attitude and brutal tactics, the man was very protective of his students and he would most definitely NOT be scarring them for life like he was currently doing by demonstrating the Cruciatus before Neville's eyes. Not when he had been not just coworkers, but friends with his parents.

Activating his Dojutsu, it only took him an instant to detect something wrong and just a second more to identify it.

" _ **Shinra Tensei."**_ Harry hissed under his breath as he thrust his hand toward 'Moody' who had noticed and instantly put up a shield…

…which shattered like a soap bubble allowing for the gravity attack to slam into him and then the blackboard behind him, caving it in as it knocked him out. Harry would have like noting more then to turn him into a red stain on the wall, but he needed answers.

" **H-Harry!"** Hermione screeched in shock as he jumped out of his seat and seemed to Apparate at 'Moody's side, hitting him with a few dispelling charms before he began looking through his pockets.

"Are you looking for loose change?" a Muggleborn Hufflepuff asked timidly.

This caused Harry to stop and give him a flat look before he continued searching, soon finding his target: Moody's flask.

Opening it, he ran a couple of diagnostics on it before pouring a bit on the floor. It was not the same as the last samples he had seen, but it was similar enough.

"Polyjuice Potion." Hermione gasped, having also recognized it – unsurprisingly considering she had brewed it a couple years ago. "Then he is…?!"

"An impostor." Harry confirmed. "I'm taking him to Dumbledore. Susan, please go tell your Aunt about it and to come take him into custody."

"What should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Either stay here or go to your common rooms. The teachers and Aurors might need to question us all so don't go wandering around." Harry stated before narrowing his eyes on one Zacharias Smith who had been about to snottily argue, but found himself silent under the glowing emerald-eyed glare.

It took surprisingly little effort to get 'Moody' to Dumbledore's office, but then again class was still in session. The only problem had been Mrs. Norris, but after a wandless Stunner the annoying cat was out like a light.

"Harry, what brings you he…re?" Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock at the site of his unconscious 'old friend' being levitated behind the Gryffindor student.

"An impostor." Harry quickly replied before the old man got stupid ideas. "Noticed it with my Mage Sight, then it was confirmed after I checked this." He tossed the flask to the Headmaster who after checking it with a few quick spells examined its contents.

"Polyjuice Potion." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I've had him under my eyes for around 25 minutes, so the transformation will last for another 35 at most." Harry added.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded and pointed the Elder Wand away from Harry and the imposter, silently sending a Patronus messenger. "I've sent for Severus to bring some Truth Serum..."

"That won't be necessary, Dumbledore." Amelia Bones declared as she strode in, two Aurors following suit. "I have a bottle of it right here." She stated as she drew it with her left hand while her right was casting spells on the unconscious 'Moody'.

"Amelia, what…?"

"I had Susan send word." Harry cut him off. "It's their job to investigate such things, don't you agree, _headmaster_?"

Dumbledore did not look pleased by reminder of his position, but kept his peace as Amelia used a couple spells to set 'Moody' cracked ribs before tying him to a conjured wooden chain and awakening him.

"Wh-?!"

His eye had barely opened when Amelia forced a few drops of Veritaserum in his mouth.

"What is your name?" she demanded.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior."

"As in the convicted and supposedly dead Death Eater?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes."

"How did you escape Azkaban?" she demanded.

"My mother saved me. She convinced my father to visit me when I was ill and she switched places with me. We used Polyjuice. She was ill also. The Dementors are blind. They felt a healthy and ill person enter, and the same exit. My mother took the potion until she died. She was buried looking like me."

"What happened then?" Amelia asked, somewhat calmer though still shaken.

"My father took me home and had our house-elf nurse me back to health. But then I wanted the of search for my Lord, so my father put me under the Imperius Curse. He kept me under it for years. It was only recently, at the Quidditch World Cup, that I managed to throw it off."

"What did you do then?" Amelia scowled.

"I found myself invisible behind Lucius and his son, and I stole his son's wand. Then I went back to my father's tent with our house elf and waited for my father to come so I can have my revenge. But then the traitors came."

"The traitors?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Death Eaters that abandoned my Lord, cowards that did not seek him out and pretended to be under the Imperius Curse." There was hatred on the man's face despite his emotions being mostly blacked out by the potion.

"What did you do?" Amelia made mental note to ask him later about the 'pretended to be under the Imperius' part.

"I wanted to curse them, but the house elf stopped me and dragged me into the forest. There, I sent the Dark Mark into the sky, but I was Stunned seconds later."

"How did you get you get out of there?" Amelia scowled.

"The house elf took me home before I could be found."

"And then what happened?" Amelia sighed.

"Father placed me under the Imperius again until…"

"Until?"

"Until my Lord came for me!" the insane fanatic smile on his face disturbed many even as the Polyjuice's effects ran out and began transforming him back. "He came for me with the help of his servant Wormtail and set me free, placing my father under the Imperius. Now I was free and he was the one controlled."

"What happened then?" Harry demanded, mentally swearing at Wormtail.

"My Lord gave me a mission, calling me his most trusted servant! He told me to replace and impersonate Alastor Moody at Hogwarts. He told me to use my position to put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. He told me to ensure the boy would participate under a fourth school. He told me to guide him through the tasks and ensured he lived through them."

"What does he want me for?" Harry demanded darkly.

"A ritual." Crouch responded, though he was now struggling to fight the potion. "A ritual… to become stronger…then… before."

"Where are Voldemort and Wormtail now?" Harry asked finally.

"Don't… know… always…. moving…"

"Damn it." Harry snarled. _"So fucking close!"_

" _ **Stupefy."**_ Amelia Stunned him. "That's enough for now, let's put him in a holding cell and give him some medical treatment to make sure he survives. We can interrogate him again later."

"Only one problem." Harry said dryly. "We have not asked him where the real Moody is. He's obviously alive, since he needed his hair for the Polyjuice Potion, but not where or how to get to him."

"Oh… right…" Amelia appeared embarrassed to have forgotten that, but with the news of Voldemort, Moody had slipped her mind.

" _ **Legilimens."**_ Harry intoned as he placed the tip of his wand on Crouch's forehead. "Moody is in his trunk, the largest compartment." Harry declared as he pulled his wand away. "Also, Voldemort and Wormtail found out about the Tournament from one Bertha Jorkins whom Wormtail found and brought to Voldemort in Albania. Apparently, Jorkins discovered this guy here years ago, but when she confronted Crouch Sr. he Obliviated her."

"That's very helpful, Lord Potter, but do you realize how illegal that was?" Amelia scolded.

"It was all quite legal." Harry corrected her. "This guy is legally dead. Until the Wizengamot declares otherwise, he has no rights whatsoever. I could _**Crucio**_ his brains out and the courts would not have a legal leg to stand on." He stated though he put away his wand. "But as much as he may deserve it, I believe he has been avoiding the Dementors long enough. I'm sure they'll be _thrilled_ to see him again." He said darkly as he tapped Crouch Jr.'s cheek, draining some of his magic.

"I'm sure." Amelia replied and at a gesture from her the two Aurors grabbed Crouch and pulled him up. "Mind if we use your fireplace, Headmaster?" she inquired as he was already walking towards it.

"Go right ahead. Though do let me know if you find out more from him." Dumbledore replied somewhat bemusedly.

Within seconds, the four were gone through the green flames.

"Was it really necessary to call Amelia?" Dumbledore gave Harry a scolding look.

The teen was unimpressed.

"Considering your record of solving such problems?" Harry shot back before shaking his head and turning to leave. "I told you reviving this Tournament was asking for trouble. I told you so."

With that he walked out leaving an irritated Headmaster behind, whose mood did not improve at all when Snape walked in seconds later.

"What did you need the Veritaserum for, Headmaster?" Snape asked with a frown. "I just saw Potter leaving so you obviously don't need to interrogate him…"

"The interrogation has already taken place, Severus." Dumbledore cut him off. "Barty Crouch Jr. was discovered by Harry to have replaced Alastor using Polyjuice. The DMLE just took him away by Floo. Now please come with me, we need to rescue Alastor from his trunk, in which Crouch has imprisoned him."

When they arrived minutes later at Moody's quarters, however, it was clear that they were a bit late as they found the trunk open and the real Moody nearby drinking a potion while Harry held his magical eye, the peg-leg having already returned to its rightful place.

"Hello Albus, thank you for the help. You were right on time." Moody sarcastically commented.

"As always." Harry snorted as he handed the eye over. "Well, I have places to be so I'll leave you to your heartwarming reunion." he declared as he walked out.

"Thanks again, Potter. I owe you one." Moody called after him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry shot back. _"For when Dumbledore sends you to do something stupid regarding me once more."_

 **A.N.: What? Did you honestly expect me to follow cannon and let Fake Moody breeze through the whole school year undetected? With four Dojutsu users around? The only reason he lasted this long was because since Hogwarts is so full of magic it's harder to distinguish things with the Byakugan or Tenseigan when looking through walls. When he was right in front of them and gave them a reason to use their Dojutsu in his vicinity? Yeah, not a chance.**

 **Does that mean that the future was changed and Harry won't be in the Tournament now? You'll have to wait and see a few chapters later.**

 **And before you ask about what happened since the Quidditch World Cup, that will be explained in flashbacks. As I'm sure you noticed, I like using them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **The more things change, the more they stay the same**

"Anything yet?" Harry asked absently.

"No, same as for the past half hour." Hermione said in irritation.

"It's an outrage, making us wait out here in the cold for them. No manners at all. Don't these people have any sense of punctuality?" Harry distractedly commented.

"Yes, it is." Neville agreed. "Though, to be fair, you're the only one I see that is actually doing something productive rather than waste his time waiting for them."

"Productive?" Hermione snorted. "He's playing a game!"

"An online game, to be precise." Harry corrected. "And the only reason you're upset is due to forgetting to bring your own tablet, admit it."

"Actually, it's because I'm afraid it will break if I summon it from my dorm room." Hermione groused.

"I still can't believe you're able to use muggle electronics in Hogwarts. I've seen it for over a month and it still seems unbelievable." Neville shook his head.

"Meh, give me another year or so to make sure it's working perfectly and I'll have it on the market." Harry assured him.

A year was actually an exaggeration, as if he wanted he could have nearly any muggle electronics capable of working around magic ready to be sold by Christmas. However, he would not be doing that since he wanted Voldemort and his Death Eaters gone first. Without their anti-Muggle support, introducing electronics in wizard households would happen much smoother.

Plus, his instinct was telling him that focusing on a new business was not something he would soon have time for.

In all honesty, it had not been that hard to create electronics capable of functioning around magic. A big part of it was already available to him in the form of Flamel's alchemy. The man had, over his long life, created more alchemic arrays then he could count, capable of performing anything from simple transmutations to miracles like the Philosopher Stone.

One such array was one that created a copy of another item. Simply put, you place the original item in one circle of the array and the necessary materials in another. Activate it and voila! A perfect copy of it!

The first thing that Harry and Kaguya discovered after creating such copies of a few items was that the resulting objects were not identical: they possessed the property of channeling magic and chakra through their metal components.

A quick dive in the memories acquired from Orochimaru told them that the technology of that time was similar, as it ran on Raiton chakra mostly, which was produced through elemental conversion seals.

In no time at all, the group had gone and bought a few Laptops, IPhones and Tablets, replicated them with alchemy and hooked them up with batteries that drew on ambient chakra – mostly what they naturally emanated – and converted it into Raiton chakra that worked perfectly on them.

That was the flaw of wizards trying to mix Magic and technology in the past few decades: they had always tried to somehow shield the electronics from magic, to make them work _despite_ magic rather than _with_ magic. With the knowledge of technology of the ninja era from one of the brightest minds of the time, Harry and Kaguya had no such limitation.

In all honesty, it had been harder to make sure they had signal at Hogwarts as well as Internet.

But they had not stopped there. No, knowing exactly how the array worked meant that they knew it's limitations: size.

For just an object the size of a 17-inch Laptop, an array of ten meters in diameter was necessary. The larger the item to be replicated, the bigger the array needed to be. As such, they sought alternatives. It had taken them a couple weeks, but they had discovered exactly what the problem was.

Alchemy had three steps: Comprehension, Deconstruction and Reconstruction.

In other words, understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within; using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form; and continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.

The replication array skewed the Comprehension and Deconstruction portions. While the Comprehension was taking place, it happened not just for the materials to be transmuted, but also for the object to be transmuted in. In addition, Deconstruction occurred only on the materials to be transmuted, creating an imbalance in the array that had to be fixed, which in the end led to making it so damn large.

The reason why alchemy was so damn hard was not due to the complexity of the array or the precise quantities of materials to work with. With enough practice, even a monkey can draw an alchemic array and it was not that hard to weight materials. No, the difficulty came in the incredible strong mind necessary to perform anything beyond basic transmutations. Usually, the shape and qualities of the final product had to be imposed by the alchemist performing the transmutation through sheer single-minded focus.

The replication array, however, cheated by taking the blueprint of the final product and imposing it on the construction taking place in the same array. It cost more magic to perform the transmutation, it required obscenely large and complex arrays, but in exchange allowed the creation of objects of such complexity no alchemist would be able to create on their own.

And they wanted to improve it.

Surprisingly enough, it had been actually rather easy and it boggled the mind that the Flamels had not thought of it. Then again, this particular array was rather recent – merely a few decades old.

The solution was in the form of memories, stored in orbs similar to prophecies. After all, originally the blueprint of the transmutation came from the alchemist's mind – and what was it if not a thought or memory?

By removing the comprehension of the object that needed to be replicated, and the additional portions needed to balance the array, the size of the thing decreased drastically. Sure, it still grew directly proportional to the size of the object being made, but now it was more due to the materials and final product fitting on the array.

Draw the array, put the Blueprint Orb on a spot on the edge and the materials in the center and voila, pretty much anything could be replicated… well, anything that did not bear any enchantments or magic of its own. While they could probably bypass that limitation using Philosopher Stones as materials, they were entirely unwilling to sacrifice them for such trivial things.

That is not to say that they had not recently used a large amount of Philosopher Stones.

 _Flashback – September 23_ _rd_ _, 2:25 a.m., Stonehenge_

Once again, they were at Stonehenge. This time though, it had taken quite a bit more effort to gain access to it as unlike last time they had used the great stone circle Muggles had been planning on doing some astronomic observations during the Fall Equinox.

That being said, it had been worth every penny to bribe people away so that they could ward the place again to hold up while they did their ritual. After all, while last time they had used it was due to its amplifying effect of the dark magic ritual needed to help Luna, this time it was being used due to its Earth Element boosting properties. After all, Earth had strong ties to the grave, and while they were not calling on necromantic energies that day, their presence would only help their ritual rather than inhibit it.

Like it had been done to the stone circles they had used during the Summer Solstice, additional circles made of Mithril and engraved with Philosopher Stones had been spread above and below the ground, intertwining with the megalithic stone structures. The general shape was identical to the one used during the Solstice, though the creatures participating were anything but.

On the outer edges of the array, acting as Pillars for the Earth Enhancement Ritual were a Quintaped, a Chimera, a Nundu and a Manticore.

In the outermost rings of circle, within seven circles of their own were seven Basilisks, aged with the Elixir of Aging to the point they rivaled Slytherin's Monster in size and power and then implanted with Philosopher Stones.

In a ring further towards the center were seven adult Acromantula, progeny of Aragog, similarly implanted with Philosopher Stones and standing in Mithril circles.

Further towards the center were seven Unicorns, however unlike the other creatures they were merely standing in large bowls made of Philosopher Stone that reflected their pure white shine, rather than having the red Stones bound in their flesh.

Last but not least were four young Nundu standing around the huge Cauldron of Plenty, ready to also benefit from the ritual the four humans were conducting.

And, standing around the Cauldron were four naked teenagers, looking at its contents with slight disgust – and for good reason as the dark brown sludge that almost filled the Cauldron of Earth could be compared to mud at best and excrements at worst. The awful smell was not helping their optimism.

"Okay, we're wasting time." Harry sighed and with a grimace he climbed into the Caldron and then sank towards the bottom, leaving only his upper torso on the surface.

Sharing sighs, the girls followed his example and were soon standing next to him.

The sludge was in truth closer to wet sand in composition, unsurprising considering that 90% of its mass was magically rich sand from Harry's _Dimension 100_ mixed with crushed gemstones, Philosopher Stones and Gelel Stones. The rest was a complex potion made of a couple dozen ingredients, including but not limited to Giant Blood and Pulverized Giant Heart, Troll Blood, Re'em Blood and Powdered Unicorn Horns.

As it turned 2:29, the height of the Fall Equinox, the massive array activated drawing magic from the four Pillar Creatures. The magic spread toward the center, devouring the Basilisks and then the Acromantula before doing the same with the Philosopher Stones the Unicorns were on while leaving the creatures unharmed. Rather, their presence acted as a filter, purging the darker aspects in the magic that had been harvested before allowing it to continue on and pass through the Nundu, enhancing them, before gathering in the Cauldron of Plenty that acted as a lens, focusing all the magic into the sludge. The sludge came to life as it glowed slightly and immediately moved and covered the four humans entirely before seemingly sinking into their skin and disappearing over the course of the next hour.

When it ended, all that was left behind in the Cauldron were four perfectly clean humans.

 _Flashback end_

The benefits of the Earth Enhancement Ritual were many and in some ways even more welcome then those of the Fire Enhancement Ritual. First and foremost, it increased the growth rate of their bodies towards their prime, as well as the growth rate of their Magic and Chakra. Next, it strengthened their control over Earth element spells and jutsu, which included most forms of alchemy and transfiguration. Their bodies were enhanced to have stronger bones and their flesh to be more resistant to blunt and penetrating trauma. Last but not least, their Endurance, Stamina and Strength had increased by several degrees, though thankfully Harry had had the forethought to add elements to the potion to ensure they had control over that strength.

Unlike the Summer Solstice Ritual though, this one placed a massive strain on their bodies leaving them not only physically weak for a few weeks, but also unconscious for the better part of the day after the ritual. Had it not been for the house elves who had been ordered to observe from the sidelines and then take them home as well as remove all traces of the ritual, they would still be rotting in Azkaban after being captured by the dozens of Aurors and Unspeakables that had Apparated to the site and had continuously been pounding on the wards and barriers they had set up around the area.

Considering how close it had been, according to Dobby, they would not be using Stonehenge in the future unless they had a decent distraction ready to draw away the attention of the Ministry. As it was, they had kept their heads down around Dumbledore and Moody ever since, even though they wanted nothing more than scream at them and demand additional security for the Triwizard Tournament, as they so far had seen none of the protections Dumbledore had promised.

As such, they had decided to spend the past few weeks, during which the strenuous training they had become accustomed with was inadvisable, getting in touch with the wonderful things called the Internet and various games, be they computer games on their laptops, or simpler games available on their tablets.

Surprisingly, thanks to this new way to pass the time outside classes, they had figured out quite a bit of Luna's Mirror Visions, definitely more they would have otherwise. Truly, the Internet was the greatest thing Muggles had created.

That being said, even playing a game against Luna who was standing with her fellow Ravenclaws could not fully abate the boredom of waiting for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations. Frankly, he could not understand why the hell Dumbledore had the whole school waiting for them. It was not like it made that good of an impression. Rather, the fact that the foreign students would see how outnumbered they were would intimidate them… which might have been Dumbledore's idea after all. Especially regarding the Durmstrang students, a warning that they were massively outnumbered and would not get away with any mess the created. Considering that the Durmstrang Headmaster was Igor Karkaroff, a Death Eater, it was not that bad of an idea.

Eventually, one of the lower years noticed something in the sky and sure enough a massive carriage drawn by half a dozen Abraxan flew closer and landed on the lawn by the path that led from the gates of Hogwarts to the main entrance of the castle. From within a teenager in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps.

Seconds later, as the boy stepped back respectfully, the largest woman Harry had ever seen stepped out and it took him a few seconds to place her: Madame Olimpe Maxime, the Beauxbatons Academy Headmistress… and quite obviously a half-giant just as Hagrid was. A glance towards the groundskeeper told him that Hagrid had instantly figured it out as well, and from the love-struck look on his face… yeah, it will be an interesting year, alright.

The massive woman was followed by a dozen or so boys and girls who seemed to be shivering a bit, though whether it was due to the cold – as they seemed to be clad in fine silks only, not one having the forethought of wearing a cloak – or due to apprehension – which was possible, what with the looks they were giving the castle – Harry could not say for certain.

He watched for a couple minutes longer, just enough to see Dumbledore greet Maxime and introduce her to Hagrid when the handling of her Abraxan came up, and he was amused by the carefully restrained interest in her eyes as she looked at her fellow half-giant.

It was only a couple minutes after the Beauxbatons delegation had been led inside by the Astronomy Professor, Aurora Sinistra, after Dumbledore offered them the option of warming up, clearly seeing their thin clothes were not doing them any favors, that the lake began to bubble and within seconds a mast emerged from water followed by the rest of what looked like a ghost ship. Soon after, the anchor was thrown down and a large plank was lowered to the bank, allowing people to disembark.

As Karkaroff cheerily – obviously fake – greeted Dumbledore Harry examined his students, coming to the conclusion that they seemed to be the opposite of the Beauxbatons ones. Where the French were thin and the majority had been female, dressed in thin clothing, the Durmstrang students were all male, all solid enough to be show-ins for a Beater position, and all dressed in thick winter clothing.

But what caught his attention the most was one particular student over whom Karkaroff seemed to be fussing, a familiar fellow.

"Huh, why in the world would Krum be willing to participate in the Tournament?" Harry asked with a frown.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Seamus glanced at him, taking his eyes of the famous Seeker. "Who would not want to win the..."

"Seamus, Krum is already more famous then the winner of this Tournament will ever be." Harry snorted. "And I'm pretty sure the Seeker that caught the Snitch in the Final of a World Cup earns more gold in a month just from publicity then the prize of this tournament."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Seamus seemed at a loss of words.

"School pride, maybe?" Hermione suggested.

"…Maybe." Harry relented. "Though frankly, I'm more inclined to believe Karkaroff blackmailed him into it or something."

"Harry, that's horrible! How could you say that?" Hermione demanded in shock while a few other students within hearing range seemed to share her opinion.

"Karkaroff is a Death Eater." Harry calmly replied. "The only reason he's not rotting in Azkaban is due to him rating out a few other Death Eaters in his trial, and the Ministry being too bloody stupid."

"He's a Death Eater?" Hermione repeated, turning to stared at the Durmstrang Headmaster who was now greeting Snape. "I see."

"Personally, I'm more interested in seeing his reaction when he meets Moody." Harry smirked evilly. "Since Mad-Eye was the one who captured him and all."

"Okay, that's certainly worth seeing." Dean Thomas grinned.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, they observed as the Beauxbatons students chose to sit at the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang delegation chose the Slytherin table after a few moments of hesitation, much to Ron Weasley's groans of disappointment.

Glancing at the red-head, Harry contemplated his death once more before deciding his current course of action was more fitting.

Since the start of the school term, Ron Weasley had had to visit or be carried to the Hospital Wing on a near daily basis. Not because Harry had cursed him, not because someone else had done so – no, it was entirely as a result of Ron now turning even the harmless of spells into self-harming disasters. It was something Harry had put into motion last year after taking his anger on the worthless worm for killing Hedwig. He had made a small hole in Ron's wand and put a couple drops of Malaclaw Venom into it before fixing the hole with a simple _**Reparo**_. Since then, the Venom should have damaged the wand to the point that it should have exploded on the first use.

Instead, and much to his satisfaction, the venom had apparently bonded with the core and now made each and every spell cast with that wand an unfortunate event for Ron, infecting him with the misfortune for several hours every time he used the wand. Because of this, even when he had tried using another wand at Madam Pomfrey's suggestion the results were mostly the same, leading to the blame for the accidents being placed entirely on Ron's incompetence.

Harry did not see him graduating Hogwarts anytime soon, unless his wand was damaged beyond use and he had to replace it – which would not be happening this year at least, not with the strong Unbreakable Charm he had placed on it.

As the feast proceeded, Harry took particular pleasure in trying a few of the foreign foods that had been served for the occasion, obviously for the benefit of their guests. He knew enough from his appropriated memories what most of them tasted like so he knew what to expect and what to try, but as always experiencing it himself was the best. Over at the Ravenclaw table he noticed Luna eyeing with bemusement a blonde girl what still wore her shawl as she kept talking, while at the Slytherin table Kaguya was enjoying the sight of Krum being pestered by his fans. At the Hufflepuff table Susan did not appear to be more fortunate than either Luna or Krum, as a few of her housemates kept squealing as they looked at the famous Quidditch player.

At some point, the blonde that had been annoying Luna had walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" she inquired.

Glancing at his nearest housemates, Harry found nobody disagreeing though all the boys were now staring at her speechless and blushing.

"No, you can have it." Harry picked the dish up and handed it to her.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" the blonde asked, wanting to be sure though her attention was mostly on Harry, and not even on his scar.

"Sure." Harry nodded and turned away, returning to his meal after which the girl eyed him for a moment longer before returning to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's up with you boys?" Hermione asked in annoyance as most of the males in the vicinity turned to stare at the blonde – specifically at her ass – as she crossed the Hall.

"That girl… she's a Veela!" Seamus gasped out.

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah, she's probably just half-Veela at this point." Harry absently agreed.

"What?" Hermione blinked. "So her mother is a Veela?"

"Yep. And after she goes through Maturity she'll be a full Veela as well." Harry added before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Maturity?" Hermione repeated. "Why is she here then, if she's not of age?"

"Veela Maturity, not Magical Maturity." Harry corrected her. "It's… different, let's just leave it at that."

"…Okay." Hermione frowned at his refusal to share the knowledge and decided to pester him about it later, in private. Turning her attention to the Head Table, she raised an eyebrow. "Look who just arrived."

"Hm?" Harry mused as he turned his eyes and saw Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge sitting by Karkaroff and Maxime respectively.

Eventually, the plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore stood up as the excitement rose.

"The moment has come!" Dumbledore declared, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Great Britain" there was a smattering of polite applause "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

If one were to say that Fudge was bothered by the explosion of applause for Bagman, it would be a gross underestimation, but the man bit his tongue and kept smiling.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Fudge have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore continued "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." Smirking slightly as the level of attention spiked he called out "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Within the minute, a large wooden chest incrusted with jewels was brought before Dumbledore. A chest that was quite familiar to Harry – unsurprising, considering he had already used its contents.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Fudge and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore said as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." After allowing his words to sink in, he continued. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

With three taps of his wand Dumbledore opened the chest and then pulled out the Goblet, once more full with blue flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Dumbledore announced. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged worthiest to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete." Here he paused and eyed the students seriously "To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line." Harry calmly repeated incredulously, not moving an inch while his housemates exploded in excitement. "Is he fucking kidding me?"

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione blinked.

"Even a first year can put their name in the Goblet with just an Age Line around it." Harry said in disgust. "They leant the damn Levitation Charm today, after all. Hell, if someone has a good aim they can just toss their paper from the edge of the Line."

"Oh." Hermione blinked.

"You go on ahead, Hermione." Harry suggested as he stood up. "I want to have a _chat_ with Dumbledore about his idea of security."

With that, he strode straight to the Head Table where Dumbledore was chatting with Fudge.

"Headmaster." Harry spoke up, drawing their attention.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" Fudge greeted cheerfully.

"Not as well as I would like Minister." Harry politely replied before turning to glare at Dumbledore.

"Can I help you with something, Harry?" the old man asked.

"You can tell me where the additional security you promised is." Harry did _not_ growl, though it was a damn close thing.

"I assure you Harry, we have everything under control." Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly voice.

"You don't say." Harry ground out, eye twitching. "Then be sure to keep in mind my warning to you at the beginning of the year."

With that he turned on his heel and strode toward the large double doors of the Great Hall. As luck would have it, he arrived there at the same time as Karkaroff with the Durmstrang students trailing after him, and not far behind were Maxime and her students. Deciding he would rather now deal with Karkaroff while his temper was high, he stepped aside to let him leave the Hall first.

"Thank you." Karkaroff said carelessly, glancing at him… and then he froze.

His head snapped back to Harry and he stared, unable to believe his eyes, particularly at the faded but still visible scar on the teenager's forehead. It did not take long for the Durmstrang students to mirror their Headmaster's reactions, though the lacked the spark of fear that Karkaroff's eyes held.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." said a growling voice from behind them causing Karkaroff to instantly spin around and stared at glaring visage of Mad-Eye Moody.

What color was left in Karkaroff after seeing Harry was washed away by white terror at the sight of his former – and likely current – enemy.

"You!" Karkaroff exclaimed, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him, desperately wishing for him to be only a delusion due to drinking one glass of wine too many at the Feast.

"Me." Moody shot back, anger and disgust clearly recognizable in his voice. "Now if you're done staring at Potter, move yer sorry arse. You're blocking the door."

Sure enough, quite a crowd had gathered behind them and they were craning their necks to see what the holdup was.

"Indeed, you were just leaving, were you not, Death Eater?" Harry asked coldly, allowing some of his annoyance to show as his emerald eyes began to burn with inner power.

Flinching, Karkaroff all but fled, his students hurrying after him, giving both Harry and Moody wary looks, and the same reactions came from a few of the Beauxbatons students as they passed by him.

"Already popular with the foreign students, I see." Moody remarked dryly as he led Harry away.

"That's me alright, Mister Popularity." Harry snorted. "What do you think are the chances for some dangerous creature escaping during one of the Tasks and eating a member of the Jury?"

"Pretty damn low, what with Dumbledore also there." Moody said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Shame." Harry grunted. "At any rate, I just had a few words with our esteemed Headmaster."

"What did Albus mess up this time?" Moody sighed, recognizing that tone of voice.

"He assured me the security around the Goblet is solid and that nobody will breach his age line." Harry rolled his eyes. "Like it would be hard to Imperius or even just bribe someone of age to put an extra piece of paper in the Goblet of Fire. Hell, the could just levitate it in from the entrance of the castle if they focus enough."

"I've told Albus the same, but he's convinced that nothing will go wrong." Moody spat before taking a sip from his flask. "Overconfident old goat."

"He's probably hoping I get involved in this Tournament, if only so he would have some actual influence over me." Harry remarked. "Ever since I got emancipated and Sirius was pronounced innocent, whatever hold he had over me was gone. I could walk out of Hogwarts right now and hire some tutors, it's not like I can't take my OWLs and NEWTs at my leisure. They simple need to be taken under 17 and 19 respectively."

"Hmph, Albus said something about that as well. About you leaving Hogwarts." Moody turned his real eye questionably towards him.

"If I do get forced into the Tournament, I'm taking my OWLs and NEWTs in the break. This would be my final year at Hogwarts. Hell, the only reason I came back this year at all was to spend some more time with my friends. Not all of them are ready to graduate early." Harry admitted.

"Black's daughter is." Moody remarked. "She holds back in class just like you, but she can probably ace her DADA NEWTs should she take them tomorrow."

"True enough." Harry shrugged.

"Well, I took a nap earlier and plan on spending the night keeping both my eyes on that damn Goblet." Moody assured him.

"Thanks Moody." Harry said with a bit of relief, knowing that Moody's magical eye you be able to see even if someone tries to sneak a name not their own into the Goblet of Fire. "Good night."

"Night, Potter." Moody grunted before walking back toward the Entrance Hall.

The next day, Harry woke up with a rather bad feeling. After a quick check on his friends, he concluded that it was not due to them being attacked so he tried to find the source by scouting his immediate vicinity with the Tenseigan the entire day… with not luck.

What he did notice was that Moody was not guarding the Goblet of Fire, nor was he anywhere in the castle… and neither were Fudge and Dumbledore, which made him rather twitchy the whole day. He did not bother fooling himself with the knowledge that as important people in the government, they had other responsibilities – he had already probed Fudge's mind the previous day and knew the man had taken the day off from the office to focus his attention on the Tournament. As Headmaster, Dumbledore had even less reason to be missing.

He did see Bagman though, but considering his stupid smile Harry doubted the man would know anything of value. Still, he made a mental note to copy his memories when the opportunity presented itself.

As he had expected from the Hogwarts populace, there was a thriving betting poll regarding whom would be the Triwizard Champions… well, two of them at least. Pretty much everyone was certain that Krum would be the Durmstrang representative.

Naturally, there was little speculation regarding the Beauxbatons delegation as they knew nothing about them, though Susan had informed them that the half-Veela's name was Fleur Delacour had apparently been making waves in the fashion business on the French catwalks for couple years now.

As for the Hogwarts Champion… well, here there were options. Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington were the favorites from Slytherin, while the Hufflepuffs were singing praises for Cedric Diggory. The Ravenclaws were represented by Roger Davies and the Gryffindors… well, apparently both Fred and George Weasley had placed their names into the Goblet that morning by floating them in, but had decided to give everyone a show by taking an aging Potion in an attempt to trick Dumbledore's Age Line… which failed, leaving them both sporting beards much like Dumbledore's after being repelled by the Line. And, as a last minute addition right before the Halloween Feast, Angelina Johnson also put her name into the Goblet of Fire.

Considering what he knew of how the Goblet worked – which was considerably more than anyone else in the castle bar Kaguya – Harry's money was on either of the Twins being chosen. While personality and ability also played a part, what mattered the most to the Goblet was magical potency and those two were easily the strongest amongst the Hogwarts candidates he had heard of so far.

Eventually, after a tense Halloween Feast, everyone's attention turned towards the Goblet of Fire even while Dumbledore explained that after their name being chose, the Champions were to go to the antechamber where the judges will give them further information.

Minutes later, the blue flames turned crimson and in a tongue of fire a piece of parchment shot from within, which Dumbledore caught with a flourish and read loudly for all to hear.

"The champion for Durmstrang…." he read, in a strong, clear voice "Will be Viktor Krum."

Krum stood up in an explosion of applause and walked up to the Head Table before turning and walking over to the door of the antechamber, at which point the Great Hall was once more silenced as another burnt piece of parchment shot from the Goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons." Dumbledore said "Is Fleur Delacour!"

With a proud smile, the beautiful blonde stood up and walked towards the Head Table giving the boys a good view of her behind despite of her robes, though then again they were thinner and form-fitting then the black Hogwarts ones.

As the Hall was silenced once more, the tension reached its peak as the next one would be the Hogwarts Champion.

Soon enough though, the flames turned red once more and Dumbledore was holding a third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts Champion…" the Headmaster began with a smile before he turned his eyes onto the parchment… at which point they widened in shock as he paled a bit "Luna Lovegood?"

One could hear a pin drop.

After a few seconds of confusion, the Great Hall exploded in noise, sounds of confusion, disbelief and anger erupting from all tables.

It was in such an environment that Luna schooled her shocked expression and got up before walking up to Dumbledore, drawing her wand in the process which silenced the students who were curious of what she planned to do. Was she going to attack Dumbledore.

"Miss Lovegood…" Dumbledore began.

" **I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not place my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask someone else to do so for me. So mote it be."** Luna intoned, lacing her words with power, at the end emitting a burst of magic that verified her oath as valid. "That being said, do expect my solicitors tomorrow, Albus Dumbledore." she added in a cold tone. "The will be having words with you regarding this latest show of incompetence on your part." With that she turned and headed into the antechamber, the entire Great Hall watching her mutely as she walked away after insulting the 'Most Powerful Wizard Alive' to his face.

Before they could properly snap out of it, the flames of the still lit Goblet of Fire turner red one last time as the spat a fourth piece of parchment, this one shooting higher than those before. After catching it, Dumbledore winced slightly as he read it several times, as if hoping that it would change under his eyes. Finally giving up on the futile attempt, he opened his mouth.

"Harry Potter."

Within the Great Hall, a glass shattered.

 **A.N.: Another chapter done, I hope you all like it.**

 **Starting with the Triwizard Tournament, this story will finally be getting to the main plot… or at least its first Arc.**

 **Kudos to those who guessed Luna's involvement.**

 **Also, feel free to check out my Deviantart account for a couple pictures related to the Elemental Rituals done so far.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **The Quad-Wizard Tournament**

The Great Hall was silent as the grave as everyone turned to stare at Harry Potter… and unanimously felt shivers go down his spine at the image.

There was the Boy-Who-Lived, right hand bloodied from crushing his glass in his grip, face twisted in a snarly his eyes burned as the glared bloody murder at the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Slowly, he opened his hand and allowed the majority of the glass shards to fall before standing up from the Gryffindor table and beginning to walked straight towards Dumbledore… who seemed rooted in place by the teenager's glare.

"Harry, I…" Dumbledore began when Harry was only a couple meters away.

"Shut your worthless mouth." Harry hissed, his power spiking momentarily into a visible greenish silver aura, making it hard to breath for most of those present. "You knew this was going to happen, you've known for two months now, but as usual you did nothing like the incompetent fool you are. Now get your ass in that antechamber so I can yell at you with impunity."

With his piece said, he turned and stalked away, only pausing to glare at the house tables when a few students began to jeer at him, silencing them instantly.

"…Well, the judges need to give the Champions their first instructions…" Dumbledore said after taking his eyes off the door Harry had just slammed closed. "Everyone else, feel free to return to your dorms, it's close to curfew."

With that he turned away and gave his fellow judges a pointed look before quickly moving towards the antechamber, rather worried of what Harry may do in his current state of mind.

After walking into the antechamber and slamming the door closed, Harry had closed his eyes and taken a large calming breath before slowly expelling it, trying to let go of _some_ of his anger.

"Hello Harry. I take it your name also came out of the Goblet of Fire?" Luna asked curiously, more for the benefit of the two foreign Champions then out of personal curiosity. While she was not as good of a sensor as Kaguya and Harry, she did not need her Dojutsu to sense the fourth spike of power from the Goblet, not after witnessing three already.

"Yes, big surprise right?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yes, though the forewarning we had would normally prompt the organizers to be more vigilant." Luna frowned.

"You're forgetting this is Hogwarts." Harry rolled his eyes. "The only way people tend to get hired here are by either being some of Dumbledore's ass-kissers or by being too stupid to live."

"You're forgetting that 'being too stupid to live' is a description that fits over 90% of the Wizarding World." Luna deadpanned.

"I'm well aware of that. I'm just trying to ignore the fact that I'm surrounded by idiots." Harry sighed.

"How's that working for you?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Not as well as I would like." Harry grumbled/

They both knew that from the point of view of Krum and Delacour they appeared at least somewhat unhinged at the moment. They were fine with it. They were merely chatting like this in order to defuse their own boiling anger somewhat…

" **Extraordinary!"** Bagman exclaimed as he barged in, grabbing and squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you…"

That was as far as he got. Taking the opportunity presented by the direct contact, Harry had immediately drained some of Bagman's magic as he had made a mental note to do earlier that day.

As Bagman was in mid-announcement, Harry grabbed the man's arm and ripped it out of his shoulder in a single movement before backhanding him into a wall with the same bloody appendage.

" **Harry!?"** Dumbledore screamed in horror, scrambling to draw his wand.

"It was you." Harry hissed darkly as his killing intent spiked, glaring bloody murder into Bagman's terrified eyes. "You put Luna's name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Harry, my boy! What in Merlin's name are you doing!?" Fudge squeaked in shocked horror.

"The same thing I did with Umbridge last year, Minister." Harry replied as he calmly drew his wand. "Luna Lovegood has been under the official banner and protection of House Potter for over half a year now. An attack on herself such as making her compete into a competition infamous for its numerous fatalities such as the Triwizard Tournament is also an attack on House Potter, which allows me to retaliate as I see fit." By this point his point the tip of his wand was glowing a sickly yellow.

"Harry." Luna placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he could let loose the spell. "You can't kill him."

"T-Thank…" Bagman cried/spluttered.

"He's mine."

A blink of an eye later Luna had drawn her wand and Bagmans's remaining arm and legs exploded in gore before all his wounds burst into fire, cauterizing them.

Ignoring the wands the adults had trained on her, Luna calmly approached the sobbing limbless man that was collapsed against the wall Harry had smacked him into.

"You are going to tell me everything I want to know. And if I'm satisfied with your answers, you _might_ live to see morning." Luna informed him mater-of-fact'ly.

Her behavior and tone of voice made more than one of the 'responsible adults' present shudder. Harry understood what they felt, even though he was entirely unaffected. Why would he be, when he was the one to taught Luna to act like this.

It was actually one of the training methods used in Konoha in the Ninja Era, one of things that made them the most successful ninja village in the Elemental Nations. Despite being taught how to fight, cheat, steal and kill from a young age – as soon as they could walk in the case of many ninja clans – the fact remained that most Genin never managed to get passed the fourth part – killing – unchanged or even stable in some cases.

It was a natural thing, humans were taught to value life – their own and that of their friends and family – and being suddenly put in the position to take away that from others felt unnatural. It was one of the reasons why Danzo began brainwashing his ROOT agents from a young age, stripping away such concepts from them.

However, Konoha in general had other methods to deal with inflicting death on their enemies. Many of their more successful ninja chose to cope by drowning into a vice of their choosing, be it gambling, drinking, smoking, sex, pornography or even excessive training in some cases. But that route was not viable for the majority of the ninja population for various reasons, so they took another.

Many choose to simply convince themselves that they were doing it in the name of Konoha, that it was a necessary sacrifice to ensure the safety of their home – and they thus managed to cope with their occasional dealings with death.

Others, like Naruto had been, did it in the name of protecting this friends – his precious ones – though in his case he had somehow managed to kill less than most Chunin did even taking into account his long tenure as a Kage.

And others, and the ones who were considered the most effective ninja, separated their personal feelings from their work, creating something similar to a split personality though not taking it quite that far – a mask they wore while on the job, a face they showed to their enemies to instill fear.

It was the later that Itachi Uchiha had practiced despite his time under Danzo, and it was this method that Harry had chosen to employ both for himself and for Luna and Susan.

Kaguya needed no such training.

As such, using variations of Occlumency and other mental arts, they had learned how to shut down their queasiness and remorse when they needed to do battle. And while Luna was the worst at it amongst them, that did not mean she could not do it. She merely preferred not to, like all of them. But needs must and all that…

" **T-The goblins!"** Bagman cried in desperation. **"The goblins made me do it! They – They said they would cancel my gambling debts to them if I did it! I'm sorry! Please don't…!"**

The crimson bolt of light of Luna's Stunner silenced him.

"Fucking goblins." Harry groaned. "I knew things had gotten too quiet on that front in the past few weeks."

"W-What do the goblins have to do with all this?" Flitwick, Luna's Head of House, asked nervously.

"Luna bet quite a bit of gold on the Quidditch Cup Final and won enough that it would be a huge hit to the Goblin Nation to pay her." Harry replied, making a note to keep an eye on the half-goblin, just in case.

"How much are we talking about here?" Fudge asked, licking his dry lips.

"Five billion Galleons." Luna shrugged.

Jaws dropped and faces paled at this bit of information.

"We had some negotiations with them before school started about how they can pay in several smaller amounts over a period of several years, but obviously they would still be unwilling to pay such a massive amount." Harry explained. "There have been a few attempts on her life since then, though since most of them were idiots it was not hard to protect her. Unfortunately, with this tournament we have quite a bit more than just incompetent goblin lackeys to worry about."

"Right ya are, Potter." Moody grumbled as he finally entered, the unlit Goblet of Fire floating in front of him.

"Good to see _someone_ being productive in this mess." Harry glared at Dumbledore before walking over to the Goblet.

"Look at the underside." Moody instructed, knowing that Harry was looking for tampering.

"Yeah, here it is." Harry sighed, his eye burning with emerald flames. "Someone burned out the trinity limiter rune, making it possible for more than three groups to put forward participants. In other words, either I or Luna were entered under a fourth school."

"The parchment with your name had the name of your house on it, rather than the school." Dumbledore provided, finally taking his eyes off Bagman.

"Hand them over. I want to see if I can find out where they were from." Harry demanded and seconds later he was holding both pieces of burnt parchment. "…These are not in mine or Luna's writing." He blinked in astonishment. "That's impossible, the only way for the Goblet to bind us in a magical contract as it did was for these papers to hold our magical signature – in other words for us to have written them!"

"No, there's another way, lad." Moody said gravely. "They could be written by your magical guardian."

"This isn't Sirius's handwriting, it's not even Dumbledore's… hell, it looks more like…" here Harry paused and his eyes turned to stare intensely at the piece of paper with his name. "My father. This was written by my father."

"And it might very well have been ripped out of the records at the Ministry. Same for the girl, her parchment seems about as old." Moody commented.

"Moody… if I recall correctly you said you would be guarding the Goblet personally." Harry turned his eyes suspiciously towards the DADA Professor.

"And I did, up to the point I messed up." Moody growled in annoyance.

"Explain." Luna said coldly.

"Around two in the morning, three sixth year Hufflepuffs came to the Entrance Hall and began cursing me before running away." Moody paused. "I did a stupid thing and followed them. Five minutes later, I have them bound and noticed the look in their eyes."

"They were under the Imperius, weren't they?" Harry closed his eyes.

"Aye, that's why Dumbledore and I were missing today." Moody admitted. "We were at St. Mundo's, helping the healers break the curse and to question them. Though on my way back with them to the Entrance Hall I saw enough, to be honest."

"Who?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Pettigrew." Moody spat. "Filthy rat was so small in his Animagus form that I didn't even see him with my eye from a distance. I only saw him when he transformed to do something to the Goblet and then put a name in it before running out. He transformed back on the grounds and I lost track of him."

"Fucking Wormtail." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's time like these that I wish I've let Sirius kill the traitor.

"Potter…" Karkaroff flinched when Harry's snapped to him "You told Dumbledore in the Great Hall about how he knew this was going to happen…"

"Near the beginning of the year we discovered that the Alastor Moody we have been seeing was actually a Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., who had been broken out of Azkaban by his father and placed under the Imperius Curse years ago." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Both of them are in Azkaban right now." Fudge added.

"Jr. was impersonating Moody in order to enter me in the Tournament as a fourth Champion under orders of the Dark Lord Voldemort… or at least someone powerful and convincing enough to pose as him." Harry added when Fudge looked ready to protest, the man unwilling to admit Voldemort's survival, never mind his possible return. "Hell, since Lord Voldemort is a title rather than a name, he could even be a successor of the previous Dark Lord."

"Yes, the Ministry has been investigating it since then." Fudge puffed up. "Rest assured, we will find the culprits!"

Nobody who knew Fudge even slightly was even remotely assured by his words.

"But even zo…" Madame Maxime spoke up "Zat about ze tournament?"

"They will have to compete." Dumbledore said gravely. "Like Harry has said, the Goblet has bound them in a magical contract. If they do not, they will lose their magic and possibly even die."

"But even if this situation was not of your doing, Hogwarts still has an unfair advantage!" Karkaroff protested. "At least light the Goblet again so we can choose two more champions, one from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons each."

"We cannot do that, the flames of the Goblet have gone out and it cannot be relit until it's time for another Tournament." Dumbledore lied, knowing as well as Harry that the Goblet could easily be relit "And even if it was possible, with modification made to it, we could very well be endangering the lives of the already chosen champions."

"You don't need to worry about me, Karkaroff." Harry gave him a dry look. "I will be participating as an individual rather than a second Hogwarts Champion. "I see no reason to compete for school I won't be attending much longer."

"What do you mean?" Karkaroff blinked.

"I warned Dumbledore that if he fucks up and allows me to get involved in this Tournament, I'm leaving as soon as I can. Since I'm emancipated, there's nothing holding me here… except this damn Magical Contract, anyway. But once this is done with, I'm out of here. I've had enough of Dumbledore's screw-ups. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Ha, more like Hogwarts School of Incompetence and Child Endangerment!" he scoffed.

"I plan on withdrawing as well." Luna added.

"Miss Lovegood!" Flitwick exclaimed in surprise.

"You know enough about what my time here has been like, professor." Luna's eyes went to the Charms Master.

"…I understand." Flitwick sighed, feeling shame at the bullying he knew she had suffered despite his several attempts to put a stop to it. "I take it you plan on taking your OWLs in the summer? If you need any help with the fourth and fifth year material, feel free to ask for my help at any time. You as well, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, professor." Luna inclined her head towards her Head of House with a smile.

"I think there was something the organizers needed to tell us. About the First Task?" Harry spoke up, eyeing Fudge.

"Ah, yes." Fudge tried to regain some of his composure, all the while thinking about how to profit from this revelation regarding the goblins as well as the Boy-Who-Lived's decision to leave Hogwarts. "The First Task will take place on November 24th. As the theme of it is traditionally courage, we won't give you details about the Task itself. Courage in the face of unknown is important, after all. What I can tell you is that you will only be allowed to bring your wands with you, no other magical instruments or armor. Hm, I think that's it."

"What about security?" Harry inquired. "I won't waste my breath with Dumbledore, he would say everything is under control even if Hogwarts caught fire. But can you something, Minister?"

"We've already had something in the works since we found out about Barty Crouch." Fudge said proudly. "Since it was a sign that security was compromised, we scrapped the original plans for the Tasks. I can't tell you much for obvious reasons, but I can assure you that even if the culprits behind this found out, they would be unable to interfered in the Tasks once they have started. And even so, as it's being kept under wraps by the Unspeakables, it's unlikely anyone will find out before the Tasks themselves."

"Well, that certainly sounds reassuring." Luna mussed.

"Well, that's it for tonight." Dumbledore began.

"Not quite." Harry cut him off, his eyes turning to Bagman. "Minister, since I would rather not kill and unarmed man…" he expertly ignored Luna's giggle "Would it be a bother to ask you to ensure he receives proper punishment?"

"I think a stay in Azkaban until the Tournament ends would be enough." Luna added.

"Are you certain? If a full trial is held, he would get at least a few years." Fudge pointed out, thinking that Bagman could be convicted for attempted murder, treason, receiving bribe and perhaps a few other things.

"No, I think it will be enough." Luna mused. "If he survives Azkaban, he will have learnt his lesson.

"Very well. Then I will be taking him to the Ministry and hand him over to the Aurors." Fudge decided as he levitated the unconscious Bagman. "Good night to you all." He told them as he left.

"Hm, he seems to have grown a bit of a spine since a year ago." Harry commented. "Good for him."

"No longer having Umbridge and Malfoy leading him by the nose must have made him use his own brain." Luna shrugged. "The way things are going he'll probably be elected for another term."

"We'll see." Harry shrugged. "Good night, everyone." He said to the rest of the room as he headed out, Luna echoing his words before following him.

Outside the antechamber, they found Susan and Kaguya waiting for them, while some ways away stood McGonagall and Snape, the later who sneered at him as soon as he noticed him.

"How did it go? I noticed Bagman did not make it out in one piece." Kaguya commented.

"That fat piece of trash put Luna's name in the Goblet for the Goblins. And Wormtail put mine last night after he distracted Moody with some Imperiused students." Harry replied.

"Blasted rat." Kaguya scowled. "So, what now? I assume the Goblet bound you both into a magical contract?"

"Indeed." Luna confirmed. "Though Fudge told us that they scrapped the original plans for the Tasks after Crouch was discovered. He also told us that it would be impossible for outsiders to interfere in the Tasks once they started."

"Hmph, we'll see." Susan scoffed, knowing well enough not to put her faith in the Ministry of all groups of incompetents.

"There might be some credibility to his claims, he said the Unspeakables were involved." Harry mused. "If there's one Department in the British Ministry of Magic that we can count on having capable staff, it's the Department of Mysteries."

"There's that, I suppose." Kaguya agreed.

"What should we do though?" Luna mused. "We could try and break out of the contract with the Goblet, but it would be… difficult."

"More then you know." Harry said darkly. "Due to our… event during the Summer Solstice, we are particularly vulnerable to its influence. If something goes wrong, we'll be suffering the consequences tenfold. And considering that the Goblet has already been tampered with, I'm hesitant to mess with it." he sighed.

"Then we have no choice but to go along with it." Susan frowned. "We'll have to complete some our projects though; we can't let you two go through with this without some backup plans to guarantee your safety."

"The **Serpent of Asclepius** we can likely finish before the First Task." Kaguya mused out loud. "The **Eye of Ouroboros** , though, will take a few months longer, perhaps until the end of January." She frowned.

"No way to avoid it, we don't want a rush job like what Orochimaru did." Harry shrugged.

 _Timeskip – November 7_ _th_

"So, why do they need us again?" Harry asked as Colin Creevey led him and Luna towards the first floor.

"I don't know; I think they wanted to take pictures." Colin said enthusiastically.

"Great." Harry deadpanned.

The aftermath of his name coming out of the Goblet was been surprisingly tame in the Gryffindor Common room. He was not certain if he had scared them in Great Hall, or some of his words from last year had stuck, but the bottom line was that nobody had tried to interrogate him and had simply wished him luck in the Tournament.

Of course, Idiot Red AKA Ron Weasley was the exception but had found himself silenced, bound and stuck to the ceiling before the second insult could leave his mouth.

Despite the ease with which he could have simply gone to bed, he had taken the time to explain to the whole house that not only had Luna also been introduced into the Tournament against her will, but that she was under the protection of House Potter, thus dissuading the vast majority of thoughts of sabotage on the Gryffindors' part.

"I believe they want to check our wands." Luna remarked, snapping Harry from his thoughts.

Luna had had a harder time with her Housemates the previous evening, in that she had to spend the first five minutes instilling fear in her former bullies when they thought to try pushing her around – of course, she had avoided any real damage, having preferred to simply avoid them until then, but she still left behind a dozen or so Ravenclaws either Stunned or Silenced and Bound when she went up to her dorm room.

Eventually, the two Champions were left in front of a classroom door by their younger guide and after checking inside with their Tenseigan they entered.

Within were not only the other two Champions and their respective Headmasters, but also Fudge with a hooded figure whose face was entirely obscured via magic. As few feet from them were one Rita Skeeter and her regular photographer.

"Ah, the final two Champions have arrived." Fudge smile. "Harry, Miss Lovegood, this is Unspeakable Hexgram, he will be the fifth Judge, replacing Bagman."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Luna greeted serenely.

"…What makes you think I am female?" the Unspeakable asked curiously.

In response, Luna sent enough mana into her eyes to momentarily activate her Mage Sight, causing her eyes to appear like glowing pearls.

"Oh, just a hunch." Luna said sweetly.

"Indeed, noting more." Harry added, his own eyes burning with emerald fire.

"… I see." Hexgram noted.

"Ah, Harry, what do…" Rita began as she approached him with what she wanted to be a friendly smile, though it appeared rather hungry.

"No, I will not give you an interview at this time, Rita." Harry cut her off, not deeming to even turn to look at her properly.

"Nor will I. Maybe after the First Task?" Luna suggested.

Before Rita could protest, Dumbledore entered along with Ollivander and introduced the old man who made his way to the center of the room, all the while gazing with interest at the champions, Harry in particular.

"Well now, ladies first and let's start with a guest. Miss Delacour, would you please?" Ollivander prompted and Fleur made her way over to the immortal wandmaker, presenting her wand to him. "Hmm…" he mused as he twirled it between his fingers. "Yes… nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and a core of… oh dear me…!" he blinked in surprise.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," Ollivander said "Yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands . . . however, to each his own, and if this suits you . . ." he shrugged and with a flick of the wand he called out _**"Orchideous!"**_ conjuring a bunch of flowers which he presented to Fleur along with her wand. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." He declared before his eyes moved to the other female champion. "Miss Lovegood, if you please."

Luna cheerfully skipped over to him and presented to him her wand – her old one.

"Hm, I remember this wand, it's one of mine." Ollivander smiled. "Ten inches, birch and unicorn tail hair from a particularly playful mare." He chuckled. "Very flexible… though it appears you've put quite a bit of strain on it…" Ollivander's eyes sharpened as he noticed that the wand had been treated with blood – Luna's blood – to attune it further to the girl and lessen the strain on it. "It's in good working condition… however…" he gazed at her and his silvery eyes glowed for a few seconds "It will not last you much longer. Have you considered getting a replacement?" he inquired.

"I already have one." Luna admitted and reaching into her pocket she allowed her black bracelet to reassume wand form and pulled it out for all to see before handing it to the wandmaker.

"Oh my…." Ollivander whispered in awe as he gently accepted the wand and began inspecting it carefully, his eyes glowing silver signifying the use of Mage Sight once more. "This… I have not seen anything like it before…" he admitted.

"Is it an illegal wand?" Rita spoke up excitedly.

"Hardly." Ollivander spoke up, giving the spectacled blonder woman wand frown "You will find that there is no such thing as an 'illegal wand'. As there are no two wizards that are the same, there are no two wands that are the same. As such, it would be the height of foolishness to declare a wand of particular composition illegal when that witch or wizard could not find a better fit."

"And Miss Lovegood's wand?" Dumbledore prompted him.

"Well, there are a few components that I do not recognize, such as the solid and liquid metals that are both inside as well as encasing the wand… but I can recognize nearly all of the other components…" Ollivander mused. "For focusing stones there are Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli…" his eyes moved sharply to Luna "…Ruby, Jade and Diamond." He lied, having recognized the Philosopher Stone and knew that the other two were anything but Jade and Diamond. "As the core, there are multiple elements… Unicorn tail hair, Nundu tail hair and… what is this feather from, may I ask? It seems familiar, but for the life of me I cannot place it."

"It's a feather from my familiar, Karl." Luna smiled and in a burst of flame said familiar appeared above her and landed on her shoulder, wrapping its tail lightly around her neck "He's a Quetzalcoatl."

"Remarkable." Ollivander smiled, eyeing the legendary creature. "I have only seen pictures of one such as him, and read legends. How did you find it?"

"Oh, I ran across his egg just before it hatched." Luna replied as he petted her familiar. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"That he is." Ollivander agreed. "I have only one more question about your wand… what wood is it made from? It's incredible that despite being separated from the tree, the wood is still alive!"

"That's to be expected." Luna grinned slightly as he accepted both wands and conjured streams of water and mist from their tips. "Wood from the Shinju does not die so easily."

"Shinju…" Ollivander narrowed his eyes "That translates in God Tree from Japanese."

"Yes, it does." Luna agreed.

"Hm, your wands are in working condition, Miss Lovegood. Though keep in mind that your old one will not last you much longer." Ollivander advised.

"Isn't that impossible?" Karkaroff spoke up. "How can her old wand be good yet she could no longer use it soon?"

"Quite simple." Ollivander replied. "Her magical power has grown enough that casting too many spells in succession places a great strain on the wand. And he power will increase further as she had not yet reached her Magical Maturity."

"I… see." Karkaroff frowned.

"Mr. Krum, you are next." Ollivander announced and the Bulgarian Seeker walked over and handed over his wand. "Hm… this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…" he murmured "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he eyed Krum who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… _**Avis!**_ " the wand let out a blast like a gun and a number of small birds appeared before flying out the window. "Yes, it's working well." He returned the wand to Krum who returned to his seat. "And last but not least, Mr. Potter."

Silently, Harry handed over not one but two wands and Ollivander's eyes went immediately to the black one.

"Oho, I see you finally found a second wand as well, Mr. Potter." Ollivander smiled. "Though the one you bought from me is certainly handling your power better then Miss Lovegood's. Let's start with your old wand, shall we? Elven inches, Holly with Phoenix Feather core… yes, you've _treated_ it well." He nodded in approval, having noticed how much of his powerful blood the wand had been soaked in. "As for your new one… is of similar make as Miss Lovegood's… those metals are present and the wood is that of the Shinju she spoke of… though as focusing stones you have Ruby, Jade, White Diamond, Orange Diamond and Topaz… as for the core, it's a mix of Dragon heartstring, Basilisk optic nerve, Nundu tail hair and… feathers from two different Phoenixes?" the ancient wandmaker blinked in surprise. "I recognize red one, it's from the same Phoenix as that of your old wand… but what of the white feather?"

As if to answer his question, in a burst of white and orange flames Hedwig appeared above Harry and landed on his shoulder, trilling melodiously.

"This is me familiar, Hedwig." Harry smiled.

"I see, I see." Ollivander smiled as he returned his wands. "Yes, your wands appear to be working well."

"Of course, I make sure to take good care of them." Harry replied as he sent burst of flame from the tips of his wands out the window.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now – or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end – "

Of course, at this point Rita stepped in and had them all stand together for a few sets of photos, making sure to drag Harry and Luna with their familiars in the front, while her photographer kept doing the same to Fleur. Eventually, after a couple individual photos each, they were allowed to leave and most of the group headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry's week did not get better as two days later an article on the Tournament came out in the Daily Prophet, alongside an interview with Rita Skeeter that he most certainly never gave her. As he clenched his fist on the morning edition of the Prophet, he did not even notice as it started to burn around the edges as he glared at it.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" Susan spoke up, drawing him from a brief daydream where he was force-feeding Rita Skeeter numerus copies of today's paper. "In private." She added.

"Of course." Harry agreed as he reigned in his temper and calmly got up from the table, following her out of the Great Hall. Just as he was about to step out, he turned to glare over his shoulder making the majority of the people there look away from staring at him.

Finding an empty classroom and warding it for privacy, Susan turned to regard Harry seriously.

"You can't go kill Rita Skeeter." She told him bluntly.

"…Why?" he asked in a very mature way… he most certainly did _not_ whine like a child that had its favorite toy taken away, not at all.

"Because there are already rumors going around about how you're a ruthless killer. There have been ever since Umbridge last year, but they have been toned down by the fact that you were only retaliating to the Dementor attack." Susan reminded him. "How you took down Crouch Jr. and handed him in to the DMLE earned you some points, making you seem strong yet not unstable, but after you and Luna teared Bagman apart things have been getting worse again. If you kill Rita Skeeter, you'll be the first suspect due to this article. And while I'm sure you can avoid prison and even a fine, the amount of suspicion it will draw to you would be detrimental long-term."

"Sigh… I know…. What are my options?" Harry deflated.

"Let me and Kaguya deal with this." Susan smirked. "You and Luna should focus on the Tournament. We can handle this."

"If you're sure, then I have full faith in you two." Harry agreed.

Two days later, the Daily Prophet not only withdrew its previous article, admitting the interview to have been a fabrication, but announced that their premier reporter, Rita Skeeter, had left on a sabbatical.

In another part of Britain, a beetle slipped in through the open window of a large but very old manor, partially faller in disrepair, and after a few minutes landed on the floor and turned into one Rita Skeeter, wearing a concealing hooded black robe with obscuration charms on her face.

Scratching the back of her neck through the cloak, the woman disillusioned herself before advancing down the corridor towards the office of the owner of the manor, a man from an old but fallen pureblood house who also happened to be a marked Death Eater, though not of the Inner Circle.

On the back of her neck, invisible to the naked eye, was a compressed curse seal. Its effects were two-fold: one, it made the victim unable to divulge information about the one who applied it as well as a few others keyed in; and seconds, it would utterly destroy her body in a fiery explosion if certain conditions were met, such as her willingly being disobedient to her new Mistress, trying to attack her or those she deemed off limits in any way, or if her Mistress simply decided she was not worth keeping around any longer.

Shivering in terror at the memory of Kaguya Black tearing her limb from limb only to put her back together with ease and then start over, and over, and over, Rita shook her head and tried to focus on the task on hand. She would prove that she was a good servant to her new Mistress, or she would die trying. It was certainly a better alternative to Kaguya displaying her displeasure to her once more.

It was unknown whether Rita would have been relieved to know that her hours of torture at the hands of the Black Heiress were merely an illusion she had been put under by Kaguya simply because the white haired girl had not wanted to waste the energy needed to heal her after every time she was left bleeding to death… but chances where, the deep-seated terror in her soul would not go away so easily.

 **AN.: Another chapter, and next time things finally begin happening. That's right, the First Task is up next chapter… which will take quite a while longer to be written. Hate to say it, but it will take a month or so.**

 **Until then, please drop a review about this chapter and tell me what you think of it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **The First Task**

It was November 24th, the day of the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament… and none of the Four Champions were ready.

It was to be expected, as while they had prepared themselves to the best of their abilities the fact was that as they did not know what the Task would be, they could not truly be considered prepared – which was definitely what the two foreign Champions, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, were expecting when then they had agreed to go along with their respective school Heads.

The two of them, both from prominent families and with quite a bit of fame of their own, had been assured by Karkaroff and Maxime that they would discover the secrets of each task with plenty of time in advance and inform them of it as cheating was apparently a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament.

Then came the mess with the Goblet of Fire and all their plans went to hell. First was a fourth competitor: Harry Bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived of all people.

While Krum had instantly become wary due to the obvious hatred Potter held for Igor Karkaroff which he feared might be extended to himself as well, the French champion had at first felt a mix of annoyance at there being more competition and pity at another child from Hogwarts being drawn into a competition that was supposed to be for adults.

Their feelings towards the two young Hogwarts Champions had changed to fear, anxiety and outright terror within minutes of Harry Potter walking through the door of the antechamber of the Great Hall. Not even Krum, who had studied and even practiced some rather nasty examples of Dark Arts at Durmstrang was able to remain unaffected by the sheer coldness and detachment with which Luna had destroyed Ludo Bagman's life as an ordinary member of society, physically, socially and legally, as she maimed him for life and had him sent to 'Hell on Earth' – which was how Karkaroff had described the British Wizarding Prison in which he had been held for a short time.

The fallout both in the press and the British Wizarding Government of the Goblet of Fire choosing two unwilling champions also left a mark on them. It was one thing to hear from their schoolmates that the two Fourth Years had threatened Albus Dumbledore after their names came out of the Goblet, and it was another to later find out that not only had Dumbledore been placed on probation as Headmaster by the School Board and had two evaluators from the Department of Magical Education following him around, but he had also been suspended from his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot until the New Year.

The Daily Prophet performing the unprecedented act of retracting a previously published article and giving public apologies to Harry and Luna was perhaps even more shocking, as the rag had a reputation of tearing reputations apart through the venomous quill of Rita Skeeter without care of whether what they published was true or not.

On the other hand, Harry and Luna was unprepared for a different reason: they did not know how much the future they knew of had changed.

In Luna's Mirror Visions, it was unclear who the Hogwarts Champion had been. True, as Luna appeared to be viewing the Tasks, one would initially conclude the it was not her and that she was a spectator. On the other hand, if the Champions took turs rather than performing the Task simultaneously, it was entirely possible she had gone first or second and was allowed to view how the others performed.

At the same time, it could very well mean that their attempt of preventing Harry's involvement though the removal of Barty Crouch Jr. had altered the future and as consequence for messing with her Fate had gone and gotten Luna involved as well. Hence they could not count on the Mirror Visions 100%, not when Fudge had said that the Tasks were undergoing a complete change.

That did not mean that they were entirely unprepared. No, they had trained themselves into the ground and had Kage Bunshin memorizing all the information they could find related to what the Mirror Visions showed of the Tasks, regardless of who was undertaking it. And it was a _lot_ of information, as the Internet seemed to have several versions of it, depending on who posted it and when.

In addition, the **Serpent of Asclepius** seal was now inscribed on the backs of all four chakra users, covering nearly half of the skin on their backs yet seemingly invisible thanks to an additional seal hat applied a few _**Henge**_ one on top of the other that showed smooth skin, ensuring neither Moody's magical eye or a Mage Sight user could see the seal, but rather that there was something there. With the **Serpent of Asclepius** , they were certainly able to relax a bit knowing that their chances of surviving the First Task had increased thousand-fold.

That did not chance the fact that when the Champions were summoned by the Jury to that antechamber of the Great Hall, all four of them were quite anxious – though it was easy to see the two older champions were just as unsettled by just being back in that room as they were of the task itself, if the looks they were giving the wall that had been splattered by Bagman's blood were anything thing to go by. They were also quite a bit confused: the task was scheduled to start in just over an hour.

"Welcome champions." Fudge greeted them cheerily from where he stood between Dumbledore and Karkaroff at a long table upon which was a rather large black bag bearing the Triwizard Tournament insignia. "I'm sure you're wondering why you were called here an hour early, right?" he gave them a knowing smile. "Well, you are here to choose exactly what Task you will be performing. There are… different scenarios. You will draw an item from this bag, after which Unspeakable Hexgram will explain things a bit more." He told them. "Now, why don't you draw in the order you had your wands examined by Mister Ollivander a few weeks ago?" he suggested.

With a nod, Fleur stepped forward reached into the bag, frowning slightly before pulling an object from within… and proceeded to stare at it incredulously.

"A… Muggle computer game?" Fleur asked as she stared at the case of a PC Game, one called Assassin's Creed: Unity if the name written on it was anything to go by.

"I will explain further after you have all drawn your challenge." Hexgram told her leaving Fleur to back away and allowing Luna to step forward and draw a game case as well.

"Assassin's Creed: Syndicate." Luna read off the box. "Interesting." She mused as she made way for Krum.

"Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas." Krum read from his case as he moved away with a frown.

Idly wondering how Pureblood Krum would handle a game that had no magic whatsoever, Harry stepped up to the bag and pulled a fourth case from the bag.

"Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim." Harry read off it before his eyes focused on the stylized dragon beneath the title.

"Now, as you may have realized these are Muggle items, games that Muggle play through their electronic contraptions." Hexgram began. "That is not what you will be doing, however. Rather than play the game, we will be sending you four into four different worlds where what is a game in our world is reality there. You will essentially be playing the game with your lives at stake. We will be giving points not only on how you perform your tasks, but also how well you adapt to the environment and how you use magic in conjunctions to the skills you learn there. We will also take into account the objectives that exist in the game. If you fail to complete what is considered a major objective, you will instantly fail the Task and be transported home. The other ways to fail is to declare you give up or die, which will leave you with 0 points for the task and truly dead, respectively. If you simply fail a major objective, however, you will receive points for your progress up to that point."

"So much for this being the 'safest Tournament ever'." Harry sighed. "How are we reaching these world? Actually, how in Merlin's name did you come up with this kind of Task?"

"You will be travelling through portals that I will be creating and will be monitored through an advanced monitoring charm created by the Department of Mysteries." Hexgram replied. "As for how we came up with it, the Department of Mysteries has been studying alternate worlds for some time, and at Minister Fudge's request we have chosen a number of them to use in the Tournament, worlds that was have identified through Muggle channels and that were deemed safe enough for you to experience."

"Safe?" Harry asked incredulously before holding up his game case. "It shows here that I will be fighting multiple dragons and armies of undead!"

"Well… the laws of those worlds will not instantly kill you, which is not what can be said for other worlds we could sent you to." Hexgram offered.

"Ah." Harry sighed.

"At any rate, you have an hour to get to the Quidditch Pitch which is where we will be sending you off and where the spectators will be able to observe your progress. I suggest you use that time to inspect the cases you have drawn and use the information on them to form strategies." Hexgrame spoke as she got up and headed for the door… only to stop when Harry grabbed her elbow.

"Hold on a sec. Just how much will your monitoring charm record?" Harry asked seriously as he steadily drained some magic from her.

"Everything." Hexgram replied.

"…Well, in that case don't be surprised when the image goes black occasionally on my end. I can think of plenty of things too private to allow the whole school to see." Harry stated as he let go of her.

"Well, in truth we will not see quite everything you experience." Hexgram admitted. "You see; we chose specific worlds where time passes faster in some cases. That way, regardless how long you spend in those worlds, only a month at maximum will pass here. In your case, up to four years will pass. For Mister Krum, it will be up to six months. The ladies are more fortunate, as time passes at the same rate as here and they will spend less than a month there."

"So in my case you will only see one month of 48?" Harry blinked. "I assume it will skip from day to day or week to week rather than show a continuous month."

"Indeed." Hexgram confirmed before hurrying off.

Exchanging a look, Harry and Luna walked out and after taking a minute to tell Kaguya and Luna what they were supposed to do, they went to an empty classroom and spun back in time 24 hours before teleporting to Potter Manor.

"Okay, so at least on my part the Mirror Vision was dead on." Harry spoke up. "That's good, I've read pretty much all there was on the internet on this game, hell I've memorized the entire Wikia for the game series with my Sharingan. Same with the Assassin's Creed Series. And I know you've read them as well, and while not to the level of the Sharingan, your Occlumency gives you near perfect memory as well."

"But we have not played the games ourselves." Luna nodded slowly.

"Thankfully, we have made a list of people who have." Harry smirked as he walked up to a drawer and pulled a piece of rope with a few tags on it. Holding it out, he waited until Luna grabbed hold before saying that activation keyword for the Portkey "Gamer 4."

One unpleasant traveling experience later, they landed in an empty alley in a muggle neighborhood. Hiding themselves with Disillusionment charms, they walked into a shop that sold computer and console games, as well as the devices to play said games, and up to the couple of clerks, one of whom was seeing off a customer while another was playing a game on his computer. Exchanging a look with their dojutsu active, they shared a now and gently grabbed the heads of the two muggles, instantly using the Human Path to read their souls as they lacked the magic that would have permitted a gentler approach.

Seconds later, they let go of the two muggles that had just had their lives flash before their eyes and left the store, satisfied with their findings and already mentally going through the memories they needed, returning to Potter Manor with a quick Apparition.

"Well, the good news is that on my part there will be little danger." Luna mused. "I will be spending all my time essentially dreaming the lives of someone's ancestors. Sorta like a muggle Pensive."

"On the other hand, I'll be hunting pretty much all that moves and dragons in particular." Harry grumbled. "I better make sure I have a large reserve of Elixir of Aging with me in my Dimension 0, along with other resources. Hell, since I can teleport I will likely be able to spend a lot of the travel time simply training. I better take some books I have not gone through yet, as well as plenty of potions ingredients and already made potions…"

"Don't forget to leave the memories of that Unspeakable for Kaguya to peruse, just in case things go bad and we need her and Susan to bail us out." Luna pointed out.

"Good point." Harry agreed and immediately made his way over to one of his work rooms, where most of floor, starting from the center of the room and spreading outwards, had been carved into a massive bow into which thousands of tiny runes had later been carved and then filled with Mithril before the array had been powered up, creating what was essentially the world's biggest Pensive.

It had also been a waste of time, resources and magic, as after they had created using one the Flamels had made as a model, only making it bigger, they had realized that they could have made it small enough to fit in their palms by integrating expansion charms in the design. Regular Pensieves lacked that, as the basalt stone they were made of could not store enough magic to power up both the memory-related magics as well as the costy expansion charms, however regular Pensieves also lacked the kind of magic reservoirs Mithril Runes ensured.

Still, it worked and it was perfectly stable, even if it was not mobile, so they took to using it when they needed to share with the others massive amounts of knowledge. It was using this that Harry and Kaguya had extracted copies of their memories in order to share with Susan and Luna, though rather than have them view the memories like Pensieves usually did from a 3rd person point of view, the design of the Flamels allowed the viewer to experience the memories first-hand, from the point of view of the owner of the memory, not dissimilar from how Legilimency worked, though the emotions did not bleed through as much, thankfully.

Of course, the group of four already had some ideas of how to improve it further, but it would take time they did not have at the moment.

That beings said, it took Harry a good hour to extract copies of the recently gained memories, though it was only due to not having gone through them himself yet. Had he done so, he would have had finished within a few minutes.

As he left the work room after finishing and leaving a writing note to Kaguya to know what to focus on first, he headed upstairs to discover that his Kage Bunshin had already piled together the supplies he knew he would need along with quite a few extra that crossed their minds. Luna was nearby as well, sealing into the dozens of advanced containment seals of the utility belt they had created a while back hundreds of scrolls, some full while most were empty and it took him all of a second to realize what she was planning.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what would your father say that you're going to a different world fully intending on stealing every bit of technology or other interesting things not nailed to the ground.?" Harry playfully admonished her.

"'That's my girl'?" Luna offered.

"… Yeah, most likely." Harry sighed, realizing after just a moment of consideration that Xenophilius Lovegood _would_ say something like that.

"Well, like I mentioned Unspeakable Hexgram will be casting an advanced monitoring charm on us so unless we learn how to trick it by the end of the day, we won't be doing anything on the side." Harry frowned. "Getting caught red-handed by a Ministry official is bad but we can work around it either through Obliviation or simply killing him or her off if it's a particularly unpleasant person. With this Monitoring Charm though, all of Hogwarts will be able to watch us 24/7. You in particular, since with your Task lasting less than a month, you'll be watched real-time. In my case, I'll be under watch a month out of 48 put together, so I won't have as many issues with working around it."

"I suppose that's true." Luna frowned as she sealed away the last scroll. "Let's get started then, I want to get this down by dinner time."

With that in mind, the two retreated to the large dueling chamber where Harry started by imparting the relevant memories to the blond before they began practicing the Charm on each other. After all, how could they know they can trick it if they can't experiment with it fist.

As it turned out, ten hours later when they retired to Harry's bedroom, while the Third Eye Charm, as it was called, was rather difficult to cast it was not dependent on the caster afterwards other than when it came to dispelling it. It was parasitic in nature, feeding on the magic of the person it was cast on for sustenance, though it did not take nearly enough to inconvenience even the average adult wizard, and apparently it could only be dispelled by the caster.

That being said, it could be _unanchored_ and _transferred_ to other people… or clones. It had taken them a good three hours, but they had managed to streamline the process.

The first thing they have noticed by observing the net of magic crated by the Third Eye Charm was that it showed the person from up to two meters away and a bit above ground, as if looking over their shoulder from a distance. Due to this, they needed to be able to create their clone replacements out of sight – in other words behind the net of magic, so they practiced it over and over until they could create their Kage Bunshin constantly four to five meters behind themselves.

The next step had been to detach the magical net from themselves but keep it stationary and it had gone easily enough. What followed was simultaneous _**Kawarimi**_ performed by both them and their clone to amplify the effects, ensuring there would be no outward signs beyond a slight shimmer. After that, attaching the net of magic to the clone was easy.

They had also found a way for Luna to avoid having to switch back with the clone too often, namely small chakra receivers made from Gudodama that Luna had implanted in her own body with equivalents that the Kage Bunshin ingested, using her implanted _**Rinnegan**_ to not only maintain a steady stream of chakra to keep the Kage Bunshin in existence, but also transfer the accumulated memories Luna every once in a while. This way, she was able to wander within a certain distance without worry, and even go to the other side of the world as long as she returned in time to recharged her clone's reserve of chakra.

"Do you really think it will all be okay?" Luna asked with a hint of worry as she snuggled into Harry's side.

"I'm certain." Harry whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer. "We've both got a couple bottles of **Felix Felicis** for emergencies, we're trained at the best of our abilities, we know what to expect… all that's left for us is to get it over with."

"I know… but I'll miss you." Luna whined.

"You're telling me." Harry snorted. "I won't be seeing you, Susan and Kaguya for **four years** , simply missing you does not begin to describe it."

"You're right, sorry for sounding so needy." Luna sighed. "Promise me you won't mope around though."

"I'll try." Harry chuckled.

"And that you'll be the best dragon slayer you can be." Luna added.

"I will." Harry smirked.

"And that you'll find a fourth girlfriend there. Maybe a few more." Luna said sagely.

"Luna?" Harry looked at her weirdly.

"I know that you're not that eager to expand our little circle." Luna nodded in understanding. "Yes, you don't shy away from taking a woman to your bed if it's for a one night stand as long as we're okay with it, but I know you're hesitant to put enough trust in new girls to truly allow them close."

"That's mostly because all four of us have been sleeping with multiple witches in order to take advantage of the Sex Magic I got from Venus." Harry reminded her dryly.

It had come as a slight surprise to them that despite being heterosexual herself, the vast majority of Venus's sexual based magic involved a female sex partner. Sure, there had been a few spells that required a male partner, but while the benefits were useful they were not as potent as those from similar spells that needed female partners.

The problem was that there was a limit of how many times Sex Magic can be used with the same partner within a certain period of time. So, while they had used those spells as much as they could with each other, resulting in a higher potency of magic and increased affinity in Mind Magics, they he after just five spells at the limit of what they could use on each other until the end of the year.

Which led to Kaguya plainly pointing out that they could simply seduce some of their female schoolmates for a one-night stand. Harry had been opposed to it at first, arguing that it felt unfair to him to sleep with other girls while Luna, Susan and Kaguya were not there with him, feeling like he was cheating on them, but they had managed to talk him into it pointing out that it was not uncommon for a Pureblood Lord to have several mistresses, it was socially accepted even, and in their case it was not that rare for girls to experiment with their female friends.

Kaguya informing him that the majority of girls in school fantasized about him regardless whether they were single or in a relationship, did not exactly help, but that did not change that two days later he had Daphne Greengrass bouncing on his dick within the Slytherin girl dorms while her younger sister the Third Year Astoria Greengrass was eating out Kaguya on the other bed. It has started with Kaguya seducing Daphne, her roommate, into some fun and eventually led to… well, that. That Daphne's best friend, Tracy Davis, joined in a few days later seemed almost natural. Even now, after they could no longer benefit from Sex Magic involving her, Daphne was an occasional lover for Kaguya when the white haired Black had an itch to scratch before going to sleep, and Daphne was more than willing to help considering that Kaguya was the most attentive lover she had ever had alongside Harry. The two dojutsu users were aware that Daphne was being so free-spirited as a result of her being so incredibly relieved that her betrothal contract had been canceled, but then again knowing that it was Theodore Nott that was to be her husband and their part in his disappearance made them much more inclined to allow Daphne into their bed occasionally.

There were a few other girls that the four had seduced, in all four houses no less, but in truth only Daphne had distinguished herself not only through her beauty, but also through her diverging from the 'perfect pureblood princess' attitude since the year before out of sheer relief of no longer having a marriage with Nott hanging over her head, well before Kaguya had been sorted in Slytherin and had begun making… changes.

Well, direct changes anyway. Harry had taken to interfering in Slytherin affairs since the year before, realizing that Theodore Nott might not be the exception but rather the rule among the scions of the Dark Houses. Thankfully, it was not that bad. That being said, he had taken to having a Kage Bunshin patrol for a few hours at night with the Marauders' Map in hand, making sure to interfere every now and then when he ran across people having sex in abandoned classrooms and it was not consensual, which happened far more then he liked… at least until the rapists went ahead and withdrew from Hogwarts and then killed themselves before they arrived home as to avoid questions from their families.

It had not been something that drew attention from the school at large, indeed only the Slytherins had noticed that a dozen or so of their members had left, but to those of similar inclinations it was a message well sent: do as they and you will end as they.

This approach also had the benefit of not involving the school and Dumbledore as the suicides occurred after those people had cut ties with Hogwarts.

This year though, Kaguya had taken a more active approach, as in brutally neutering the first slime ball that had dared as much as touch her with lust in his eyes and making it clear to the entire house that she would be doing worse if she heard as much as a whisper of something like that occurring again. Sure, it had gotten her a week of detentions from Snape, a disappointed look from Dumbledore and a letter sent to Sirius about her 'improper behavior', but her presence in the common room while a Kage Bunshin was doing the detention told the Slytherins quite clearly that she did not give a damn about what Snape said and that he could not protect them from her, leading to her becoming the uncontested leader of Slytherin House within three days of the school term started.

"Well, I heard abstinence is rather unpleasant so don't start practicing out of some sense of guilt." Luna poked his chest. "Find a fourth girl for out group. That's an order, mister."

"And here I thought you swore yourself to me, not the other way around." Harry snorted. "Alright, I'll see what happens. But no promises."

The next morning after a healthy breakfast, the two stored away their supplies and Harry teleported them in the room the left from after using the Time Turner, mere minutes after their past selves left. After that, they made their way to the Great Hall and met up with Susan and Kaguya before slowly making their way to the Quidditch stadium.

"Are you two ready?" Susan asked with no little worry.

"We packed away all we thought we could need, we've gained the memories of two people who had played and finished both games and we've learned how to deceive the monitoring charm that will be cast on us. Beyond that, we can only wait and see." Harry said lowly.

"I don't have much to worry about, I'll be essentially dreaming most of the time. It will be a rather boring thing to watch; for Fleur too, I suppose." Luna mused. "And it will only be for a few weeks, after all. For Harry though…"

"I'll be fine." Harry grumbled. "Sure, I'll be fighting dragons, but while smarter than the ones we have in our world they seem to be smaller."

"In the game, at least." Kaguya pointed out dryly. "Do keep in mind that it is unlikely that this world will mirror the game perfectly."

"True." Luna agreed. "There are so many Mods for Skyrim…"

"Alright, I'll be careful, geez." Harry sighed,

Just over half hour later, the four Champions stood before the five Judges at the very center of the Quidditch Pitch, the entire school, the foreign students and hundreds of other witches and wizards that had come to see the First Task cheering in the stands.

"Welcome all, students and guests, to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore's booming voice, amplified by a _**Sonorus**_ charm, sounded over the noise, causing the crowd to quiet down. "As I'm sure you've all heard, we will be diverging from tradition a bit to ensure not just our champions survive, but the audience as well considering the immense loss of life that often occurred in past editions of the Tournament." This caused the audience to become even more quiet. "As such, while the theme of having the champions start without significant prior knowledge of the contents of the Task remains, we will not have them face some of the most dangerous creatures in our world."

Harry snorted, loudly, but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Rather, we will be sending each or the champions to a different world where they will have to fulfill a quest!" Dumbledore announced, much to the glee of the audience. "The world in question have been discovered by the British Ministry of Magic, the Department of Mysteries, and have been deemed safe enough to send the champions there, though what they will face will rarely be defined as safe. Now, without further ado, let the First Task commence!"

At these words, Unspeakable Hexgram stepped forwards and cast the Third Eye Charm on each of the champions, causing gigantic mirrors to appear above the stadium, showing the view over the shoulder of the champions rather than reflect an image. After checking the charms, Hexgram began waving his wand in complex motions before tossing a glowing piece of quartz onto the ground before him, where it shattered and began spiraling and glowing until a two-meter-tall swirling portal of colors stood before him.

"Miss Delacour, this is your gateway. Please step through." Hexgram announced.

Hesitantly, Fleur approached and after taking a deep breath she stepped through, causing the portal to disappear. Moments later, she appeared on one of the mirrors above, laying down on some sort of metallic bed, with a silvery blue contraption covering the upper part of her head. She appeared to be in pain for a few seconds, twitching and spasming, before apparently passing out.

"Zat happened to 'er?" Madame Maxime demanded.

"I… am unsure." Hexgram said with some confusion.

"Zat do you mean you…?" Maxime began to redden in anger.

"She probably had her body modified to fit the requirements of the role she will take." Harry spoke up. "The characters in Assassin's creed have a few traits the places them above regular muggles, some sort of heat vision. I suppose having your body modified to accommodate that would cause some pain on par with the Cruciatus, though obviously it was not more than a few jolts."

"Is zat true?" Maxime rounded back onto the Unspeakable.

"Hm, yes, here it is, Eagle Vision." Hexgram commented as he read from a small booklet he pulled from a pocket. "Nothing to worry about. Miss Lovegood will have it as well. Now let's move on."

With that, he began casting the same spell again, creating another portal through which Luna was sent through, ending up in a nearly identical environment as Fleur, though she endured the brief pain far better and remain conscious which would definitely earn her extra points from the judges.

As Hexgram prepared the portal for Krum, Harry's thoughts we on what exactly Luna and Fleur had gone through. Despite what he had told Maxime, Eagle Vision was definitely some sort of heat vision. Furthermore, the changes were not just accommodating for it, but rather portions of a third helix to their original double-helix DNA. Idly, he wondered what pure Otsutsuki DNA looked like and made a mental note to have his and Kaguya's blood examined.

Glancing upwards, he noticed Krum appearing on an alley of a muggle neighborhood – in America if he remembered right – before stepping forwards as Hexgram began casting the fourth and last portal spell. When it was done, he stepped through…

" _Hold on, I'm not a Dragonborn. Does that mean this thing will modify my soul?!"_ was his last thought before his vision blanked out.

After what felt like hours but was likely minutes at most, he found himself able to see once more, and what a sight it was! It was world eternally stuck in twilight, a seemingly endless garden of roses, breathtaking vistas brimming with waterfalls and majestic trees where the wind and rain carry heady perfumes, and the colors blur. And before him was a beautiful woman dressed in a flowing nearly see-through black toga with pale skin, an almost glowing purple, her blonde hair falling about her long ears and slim shoulders, her crimson eyes sparkling with interest.

" **Well now… this is new."** She remarked as she began to circle him, examining him fully. **"You are not of Nirn."** She mused. **"Who are you, child, and how did you come to be in Moonshadow?"**

"Do you want the whole story or the short version?" Harry sighed, idly wondering how he'll get out of this one.

" **The full story."** the woman, who he was quite certain was Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn.

"I am taking part of a competition at the magic school I attend and the first task for the competitors involves sending us to different worlds to fulfil a quest." Harry began. "On my part, I'm supposed to go to Skyrim and kill off Alduin."

" **I fail to see why you would be in Moonshadow if your business is in Nirn."** Azura remarked.

"It likely has to do with your dominion over Change in this world." Harry mussed. "From what I could see of the other champions, some of them were changed slightly to fit the roles they are supposed to play."

" **Ah, I see where this is going."** Azura chuckled. **"While you certainly seem to bear a strong affinity for dragons, you are** _ **not**_ **Dragonborn."**

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry sighed.

" **Still, why should I help you?"** Azura inquired.

"Because without a Dragonborn Alduin will destroy your world?" Harry offered with a shrug.

"… **Was that a threat, child?"** Azura's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Not at all. Frankly, I don't really care about this tournament. I was forced into it against my will and I'm only going along with it because of a binding magical contract" Harry shrugged. "If I fail this task, then that's that. I get summoned back and get zero points. No skin off my back."

" **I see."** Azura frowned.

Idly, Harry wondered if this was where he tore his existence into tiny pieces and tossed them in the wind.

" **Very well, I suppose it would be in my best interest to cooperate."** Azura admitted. **"I will unable to turn you into a Dovahkiin by myself, however."**

"Yeah, I believe that's under Akatosh's dominion." Harry agreed.

" **Indeed."** Azura looked away and turned towards a rip in space that appeared and began to grow until a massive golden scaled dragon with glowing golden eyes emerged to gaze upon them. **"Greetings, Akatosh."**

" **Azura."** Akatosh spoke, sounding both like a human voice and as a roar **"You have something of mine."**

" **He is not yours quite yet. And you will need** _ **my**_ **help to make him so."** Azura said smugly.

" **You dare?!"** Akatosh roared.

" **We would not be in this situation had to kept a better hold on your son."** Azura shot back.

" **It was the daedra that corrupted him!"** Akatosh protested angrily.

" **So you say… but in truth you know it was due to your poor parenting skills."** Azura smirked.

" **You…!"** Akatosh began, fire beginning to burn in his throat.

"Hey, can we skip the customary Aedra-Daedra bickering?" Harry spoke up with some annoyance. "You may have eternity to bicker, but from what I know Alduin is already raising his army from the grave."

"… **Very well."** Akatosh scoffed, turning his attention fully towards Harry, inspecting him and appearing to look _into_ him. **"Hm, you already seem to have more potential as a Dov then most mortals, though you are not one are you? The smell of death surrounds you, yet it is not your death. You even bear the scent of a time-weaver… hm, you are worthy. I, Akatosh, hereby claim you as my son in spirit, as the Dovahkiin!"**

With that, Akatosh seemed to breath a golden and green mist over Harry followed by Azura who poured her own indigo magic into the mix, causing the mass of magic to be drawn into Harry's body and merge with him. As that happened, Harry felt within his mind instincts that he did not know he had awakening, roaring their presence and sending shudders through him.

" **It is done."** Azura announced. **"It is time for you to go, child. And while you are in Nirn, seek out my Shrines. I have need of a champion and you will fill that role with ease."**

" **Indeed, go now to the lands of the north."** Akatosh spoke before a dark smirk seemed to set on his maw **"And while you are there, make sure to remind those pesky elves not to take dragons lightly. I name you Ysmir, Dragon of the North. Go forth and do not shame the name of the Dovah!"**

"Oh." Harry smirked as he drew upon the ambient energy of Moonshadow, entering **Six Paths Sage Mode** as he activates his dojutsu to full power, _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ and _**Tenseigan**_ pulsing with power… and he felt within the potential to go even further eventually. "I will do my best." With that he stepped into a familiar swirl of colors and disappeared from that Plane of Oblivion.

" **That… was not a mortal power."** Azura remarked curiously.

" **He is no mortal, though he might have been born so."** Akatosh commented. **"Watching him shall be interesting."**

 _Skyrim, near Helgen_

Opening his eyes, Harry found himself in the position he had expected when he first stepped through the portal: tied up and being led towards his own executions along with several criminals and the rebels of the Stormcloak… including Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm… who was siting not two feet away on his right.

"It's just one of those days." Harry grumbled under his breath.

 **A.N.: Yep, I did just do this! Plenty of people have asked me whether Harry will be traveling to different worlds after he's done with Voldemort. My answer? I'm not waiting that long!**

 **I will tell you now; each champion will travel to three worlds after which there will be the Maze. I won't spoil the other tasks though, so don't bother asking about it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **You want to play? Okay, let's play!**

Upon realizing exactly where he was and where he was being taken, Harry proceeded to drain magic from the man on his right, Ulfric Stormcloak, and it took him all of 45 seconds to process his memories and decide the man was an asshole that he would never agree to work for.

On the bright side he could feel within his very soul three pieces of information being not recorded but inscribed. Focusing on the feeling, he first noticed that the three pieces were tied together… and then he recognized what they were.

" _Fus-Ro-Dah… Force-Balance-Push… this is the_ _ **Unrelenting Force**_ _Shout."_ Harry frowned in confusion, absentmindedly getting off and getting in line with the other prisoners once they got inside Helgen. _"This… this doesn't make any sense. There's no Word Wall around here, and… hold on, the Greybeards are able to bestow upon another their knowledge and 'understanding' of Words from Dragon Shouts… but since I drained magic from Ulfric, who is infamous for using the_ _ **Unrelenting Force**_ _to murder the High King… yes, that makes perfect sense… hm, who could I do this with again… there's the Greybeards and…"_

"Prisoner! State your name!" an Imperial Soldier holding a list demanded, snapping him from his introspection.

"…" Harry gave him an annoyed look for a few seconds before taking a breath to settle his nerves. _"Don't kill him, leave him to Alduin."_ "Harry Ysmir Peverell." He loudly told the soldier, making him pale as his eyes widened before he pointlessly glanced at his list. "Captain. What should we do? H-He not on the list." He stuttered to the female Captain next to him who was currently glaring death at Harry.

"Forget the list. He goes to the block!" she sneered.

"By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." The soldier said with visible regret in his eyes.

"I'm going the kill that bitch as soon as I escape." Harry said in low, flat voice earning a snort from Ralof, the Stormcloak soldier that was with him and Ulfric.

Coincidentally, it was at this point that Harry noticed that the thief that had also been with them had been killed by archers a distance away, and going through his knowledge of the game he remembered he had tried to escape.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." General Tullius declared as she glared at the bound Jarl who tried to reply but was obstructed by the gag. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

At this point, the familiar sound of a dragon's roar was heard and Harry could not help but smirk.

" _Showtime."_

"What was that?" the soldier with the list looked around – Harry remembered his name was Hadvar.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius spoke up.

"Yes, General Tullius! Give them their last rites!" the Captain ordered.

Looking on in annoyance, Harry watched as the Priestess of Arkay was interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier who had a death wish… which was granted not a minute later, as his head was detached from his body.

Unfortunately, he was next and his call to approach the Imperial Headsman was joined by another, louder, dragon roar.

Deciding not to hurry, Harry took Hadvar's instruction of 'Nice and easy' to heart and moved like a snail, his smirk widening at the look on the Captain's face. As such, he was still a distance away from the Headsman when with one third roar Alduin made his appearance on top of the tower that was shadowing the execution grounds.

Activating both his Dojutsu at full power, Harry drew onto the draconic power he felt deep in his soul and pushed it into his eyes as well, causing his vision to sharpen further.

" **Mahfil – Mah – Strun!"** Alduin Shouted and the sky both darkened and burned as flaming meteors pierced the clouds and began falling around him, beginning the destruction of Helgen.

That was not all Harry had heard though. Resonating from within, he felt the words **Meteor** , **Fall** and **Storm** resound. Unlike the three Words he had stolen from Ulfric, however, these felt weak, empty, and he had a pretty good idea why that was.

" _I only managed to copy the knowledge using my eyes. Not different from seeing the Words inscribed on a Word Wall."_ Harry thought as he used a wandless cutting spell to cut his bindings. _"So I'll need Dragon Souls to unlock them… well, I can do that, though somehow I doubt this guy will be willing to provide his soul."_ He smiled wryly before jumping to the side as Alduin took another breath.

" **Fus – Ro -Dah!"** Alduin Shouted the _**Unrelenting Force**_ sending a massive blast of pure Force into the ground, blasting Harry off his feet despite having distanced himself.

Getting to his feet, Harry glanced around and, just before he ran to follow Ralof and Ulfric to escape the courtyard, saw a certain armored figure and in the blink of an eye shot a wandless _**Confrigo**_ , causing the bitchy Captain's head to explode in a rain of gore.

"Just making good on my promise." Harry smirked at the shocked look Ralof gave him as they ran into the Keep, shutting the door behind them.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked with more than a little panic in his voice.

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!" Ulfric ordered.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof nodded and began going up the stairs, grabbing another Stormcloak by the arm and pulling him along from the corpse of one of their comrades "Let's go! With me, up the tower!"

Unfortunately, they had barely climbed halfway when the side of the tower exploded, sending flaming boulders their way.

" _ **Shinra Tensei!"**_ Harry whispered as he stepped in front of Ralof and blasted back the boulders… straight into Alduin's face as he poked his head in, earning a furious glare from the first born of the Dragon Aspect.

"Fuck." Harry winced.

" **Yol – Toor – Shul!"** Alduin Shouted straight at him.

Unable to use the Deva Path so soon, Harry realized that a Shield Spell could not handle either… and was unsure if his fire resistance could handle dragon fire. So he used the combination of Human and Preta Paths and began absorbing the flames as they washed over him, in the process unlocking the use of the **Fire, Inferno** and **Sun** Words of the _**Fire Breath**_ that his eyes had copied moments previous.

Thankfully, Alduin did not stick around to see if his prey had been fried and as such he had a clear way to the outside. Sure, he was several meters high, but with his physical enhancements that would not be a problem even without the rather soft roof of the building bellow to soften his fall. As soon as he was on the ground once more, he quickly made his way over to Hadvar who along with several other Imperial Soldiers were trying to hold back Alduin while the civilians were evacuated.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense." Hadvar called out.

As another soldier was replying to Hadvar, Alduin flew above them and opened his maw to Shout once more. Without another word, Harry forcefully pushed Hadvar out of the way and glared at Alduin as bluish magic power radiated from its throat.

" **Fo – Krah – Diin!"** Alduin Shouted unleashing as frozen blast of power before flying away to kill some archers in the distance that had dared attack him.

As before, Harry used the Human and Preta Paths to absorb the magic of the Shout and with it he unlocked the **Frost** , **Cold** and **Freeze** Words of the _**Frost Breath**_ Shout.

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar caught Harry's attention.

" **Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!"** Tullius shouted but was barely heard over Alduin's roars.

"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" Hadvar said before his eyes fell on another familiar figure. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!" Ralof grinned before running off.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar spat before glancing at Harry "Come on! We need to get inside!" he led the way to the keep

Without hesitation, Harry ran inside and slammed the door closed with a wandless _**Coloportus**_ as soon as Hadvar had also entered.

"That was close…" Hadvar gasped, holding onto the wall as he caught his breath. "Was that really a dragon… were the legends true?"

"Sure looks like it." Harry remarked as he looked around.

"Right… no time to waste." Hadvar sighed. "I need to get something for these burns… you look through those chests, there should be a sword and some armor in there."

Indeed, an Iron Sword was found and soon after Harry was also wearing some Imperial Light Armor as well as Imperial Light Boots, the Helgen Keep Key safe in a pocket. In addition, he had also found a small backpack made of leather inside which he quickly inscribed a few runes in his own blood before anchoring an Undetectable Expansion Charm onto them, making the backpack capable of holding around a metric ton without weighting more than it would when empty. There was where he stored his previous clothing, his robes, which he had no desire of losing quite yet.

"Come on, this way!" Hadvar instructed and after raising an iron gate he led Harry deeper into the keep…

Which was where they encountered more Stormcloaks. Harry had to give it to Hadvar, he at least tried to reason with them… but then again, conspiring that minutes before they were about to be executed, he was unsurprised that they did not trust an Imperial Soldier and attacked on sight, which led to each of them being cut down, one by Hadvar while the other by Harry. It was incredibly easy, Harry had to admit, more than it should have been even with his physical enhancements – they were simply moving far too slow, and Harry had already turned off his Dojutsu – and after taking a good look at them as he looted their corpses, he understood why: the two former prisoners had likely not eaten more than bread, if that much, in days.

Harry had to look away from Hadvar, not wanting the man to see the dark look in his eyes. But with this piece of evidence that the Imperials were starving their prisoners, Harry decided he could not side with the Imperials either in the Civil War. Call him weak-hearted if you will, but while not the worst thing one could do to their enemies Harry disliked the idea of starving them pointlessly – after all, since they were set to be executed, why torture them pointlessly? Having been starved himself by the Dursleys, he did not wish that experience on another.

Harry, however, knew the purpose behind it: to weaken the prisoners and make them look bad before making a show out of executing them. And for all the dramatic personality that Harry had begun to develop simply by being around Kaguya for long periods of time, he still preferred killing of his enemies as quickly as possible – rare was the time when he had any desire to prolong their pain.

Shaking his head, he heeded Hadvar's call and followed him downstairs… only for the tunnel to collapse on their head before they would advance more than a few meters.

"Damn that dragon! He'll bring the whole keep down at this rate!" Hadvar spat.

"Is there a way around this or should we go back the way we came?" Harry glanced towards the only door in sight.

"Yes, this way…" Hadvar pulled the door open and ran inside… where he engaged a couple more Stormcloaks in battle.

Shaking his head, Harry took one of them off his hands and after deflecting the sword aimed at him to the side, he slammed has right palm into the Stormcloak's face with enough force to snap his head back, breaking his neck, while in the process grabbing his soul and ripping it out as he pulled his hand back, gaining all his knowledge. He knew less then Ulfric had, true, but while Ulfric knew more this soldier had more knowledge of everyday life as a commoner, about Skyrim's wilds and the like.

"Great, a storeroom!" Hadvar smiled as he looked around once he had killed his own opponent. "Grab what you can, we'll need it."

And grab he did, storing into his expanded backpack every potion, ingredient, foodstuff or alcohol he found - which was everything considering his had used his Tenseigan to search.

"Ready? Then let's get a move on!" Hadvar urged him and led the way further down, from where sounds of battle were being heard.

They soon found themselves engaged in battle with a few more Stormcloaks, only this time they also had two more people on their side, the Torturer and his Assistant… which from the looks of it had not even heard about the dragon attack.

As Hadvar argued with the sadistic old man, Harry rummaged around, finding a few gold coins and a few more weapons, including an Iron Mace and Shield which he stored away, though he sheathed an Iron Dagger to his belt. He also found a couple more potions on a dead prisoner whose cage he opened with a wandless and silent _**Alohomora**_ , along with a spell book, one for the spell called Spark.

Looking at the book intently, he realized that quite a bit of magic was condensed into its pages. Opening it cautiously, he tentatively drew onto the magic within and had to blink in surprise when the book broke apart into motes of light which were absorbed into him.

"Oh, that's rare." The torturers spoke up, having noticed what happened. "You must have quite a bit of Magika in you if you can assimilate the spell rather than learn it the hard way."

"Forget about that, come with us. There might be more Stormcloaks down here." Hadvar said in annoyance.

"And leave my favorite work post? Ridiculous." The Torturer snorted.

"I'll come with you." the Assistant spoke up. "If there are more escaped prisoners down here, then it isn't safe."

"Good, follow me." Hadvar nodded and led Harry and the other young man away.

"There is now way out that way, you know." The Torturer's voice drawled after them.

Hadvar however ignored the old man and continued to lead the way, further down into the bowels of the keep and past the cells… up to a portion of the wall that had been blasted away, revealing a larger room with two stairways and a small stream passing on the bottom… where a few more Stormcloaks were waiting.

Beginning to lose his patience, he blasted them all to the other side of the room with overpowered _**Expeliarmus**_ where they landed in a puddle of oil, this presenting him with the opportunity to try out his new spell. With a though, a handful of flames gathered in his fist before he threw them at the Stormcloaks, setting them ablaze much to their horror, their screams lasting for a few minutes before they finally expired.

"I'll… stay back." The Assistant Torturer spoke up. "Someone needs to look after the old man.

"Fine. Hadvar, let's go before the dragon brings the keep down on our heads." Harry requested, all the while summoning and storing away the still intact equipment of the Stormcloak, including an Iron Mace, a couple Iron Daggers, a longbow and some Iron arrows.

"Right, it's this way." Hadvar agreed. "Looks like the way out is up ahead. Let's see if this does the trick…" he muttered as he headed for a lever while Harry eyed the drawbridge at the end of the passage.

Sure enough, the lever did its job and lowered the bridge, allowing the two to pass… in the nick of time too, as seconds after they had gotten to the other side, Alduin's roar was heard once more, causing the surrounding to shake and for the tunnel to collapse, destroying not only the bridge but the passage beyond it as well.

"Damn, no going back that way." Hadvar sighed.

"It's not like it was an option anyway." Harry pointed out.

"True… well, I guess we were lucky it didn't collapse on top of us." Hadvar shook his head. "We better push on, I'm sure the others will find another way out."

Having taken a look into the rest of the Keep with his Byakugan, Harry knew better but decided not to spoil his companion's mood further. As such, they went down into the tunnel proper and began following the stream of water that would most likely lead them out.

Much to their displeasure, the way the water flowed was eventually blocked to they had to take a different path, one which unfortunately led to a nest of spiders, large ones at that though thankfully they were not as big as Acromantula, though they were able to shoot their web quite a distance away, making them a decent threat if not taken seriously… and given the many human-shaped cocoons hanging from the ceiling, there have been quite a few idiots who had not fought them properly.

Thankfully, like all spider they were scared of fire and with a few _**Incendio**_ Harry not only killed the spiders but also destroyed their eggs, ensuring no more would spawn there.

"Geh, what's next? Giant snakes?" Hadvar spat in annoyance as he pulled off the webs that had stuck to his clothes.

"… if you just jinxed us, I will kick your ass." Harry gave the man a flat look.

"Nevermind." Hadvar grimaced.

Sliding down a slope, they found themselves before a small waterfall and were reassured to once again be able to follow the water flow… up until they found themselves face to face with a bear, that is.

Not in the mood for sneaking around, Harry walked up to the bear and separated its head from its body with a quick Cutting Charm before it could do more than growl at him, followed by a skinning charm that separated its hide from its flesh, allowing Harry to store it way in his expanded bag.

"That's some nifty magic you've got there." Hadvar remarked, rather impressed.

"Thanks. It's faster and cleaner than doing it manually, after all." Harry pointed out.

"Still, be careful not to show off your magic too much. Nord's don't like it much." Hadvar advised.

"The thing with Winterhold? Where they built the city on unstable ground and then blamed it on the mages when it collapsed into the sea?" Harry asked dryly.

"That's what the mages claim, anyway." Hadvar shrugged, giving him a pointed look.

"Anyone with some experience in mining can tell just by looking at the remaining ground Winterhold is on that the rest of the city will soon follow." Harry scoffed. "The only reason it probably hasn't is due to the mages using magic to stabilize the ground their College is built on and it's also affecting the surroundings to an extent."

"Then why couldn't they have done the same thing to the whole Winterhold?" Hadvar frowned.

"Because it would take more Magika to maintain then there are mages to provide it." Harry pointed out. "Everything comes at a price, Magic especially."

With that said, they continued down a few more twist and turns in silence before they finally reached the exit and found themselves under the clear blue sky… before a large shadow passed over them.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time, but I don't think we should stick around to see if it comes back." Hadvar remarked dryly.

"Yeah… so, where are you headed?" Harry inquired.

"Well, the closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's a blacksmith there, I'm sure he'll help you out." Hadvar remarked, giving Harry a sympathetic look.

"Really? He's help out a stranger just because he says he knows you?" Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hm, I guess you have a point. In these troubled times, trust like that _is_ rather rare." Hadvar admitted.

"I can give him a note from you of you're willing to write one." Harry suggested as he reached into his backpack, pulling out a roll of paper, an inkwell and a handful of quills, all items having been looted from the Keep.

"Great idea." Hadvar's eyes widened as he accepted the items, quickly jotting down a few lines before handing the paper to Harry. "This should be enough for uncle Alvor."

"What about you? Where are you headed?" Harry inquired, accepting the letter without glancing at it, knowing that he could check its contents later.

"I need to report to General Tullius." Hadvar grimly replied.

"If he's still alive, that is." Harry pointed out, not on ounce of optimism in his tone.

"I'm sure he made it out, he had to!" Hadvar said firmly, though it appeared he was trying to convince himself more than Harry. "I'm sure I can meet up with him in Solitude."

"Alright, good luck then." Harry shrugged.

"You as well. Also, if you like, you could join the Imperial Legion. We can always use more strong young people like you." Hadvar smiled before taking off in a run.

"Join the Legion?" Harry grumbled. "After they tried to chop my head off? What kind of idiot does he take me for… then again the rebellion is no better." He shook his head and began jogging in the same direction that Hadvar had headed, though at a slower pace.

It took him an hour or so, but her reached what he knew to be the three Guardian Stones, specifically, the Warrior, Mage and Thief Stones. Without hesitation, he placed his hand on the Mage Stone and it lit up, shooting a beam of light into the sky while some of the magic seeped into him and settled there.

He was about to leave before a thought occurred to him: why not try the other two Stones as well? If it was exactly like in the game, then it would not do anything for some time. On the other hand, he could try to cheat again. After all, the Dragonborn in the game had not leaned Shouts from Alduin by draining the magic of his Shouts either.

With a smirk, he placed a hand on the Warrior Stone and nothing happened… until his _ **Rinne-Sharingan**_ activated and began to drain magic from the structure, causing it to well inside him similarly to how it felt with the Mage Stone. Once he deemed to have absorbed enough magic to gained benefits equivalent to those of the Mage Stone, he repeated the process with the third and final Guardian Stone, the Thief Stone before turning and leaving at a brisk pace, idly drawing his wand and using a Point Me Charm to find the direction of Riverwood.

As he got teen feet away from the Guardian Stones, he stopped in his tracks. The monitoring charm that allowed Hogwarts to see his actions had stopped recording. He could not act with impunity.

A wide smirk spilt his face as he formed a cross-like Handseal.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no jutsu."**_ He declared as no less than twenty clones puffed into existence at his side. Then, he began pulling brooms from his Dimension 0 and handing one to each clone. They were nothing spectacular, some even a decade or more old, which was to be expected considering that most came from the Room of Requirement, but he did not need Firebolts for the task at hand. "You know what to do." Harry told them.

"Fly over all of Skyrim and visit every location on the map so that you can just Apparate or Portkey there later." One of the clones nodded. "Still, we should organize ourselves. Plus, we need a way to ensure we don't visit a site that had already been seen, to avoid wasting time."

"Hm, I have an idea…" Harry trailed off as he pulled one of the multiple copies of the map of Skyrim from his Dimension 0 and after duplicating it to create twenty more copies, he linked them all with a Protean Charm, allowing the clones to mark down the sites they had already visited, letting the others know about it.

After deciding who will cover what area, they were off into the sky leaving Harry to continue on his way to Riverwood. And continued he did, though at a far more relaxed pace than before. After all, why rush when the fastest Kage Bunshin had headed in that direction and had instructions to create a clone of itself and dispel it after reaching the village, so that Harry could Apparate there.

" _Actually… does Apparition even work here?"_ Harry frowned in thought, stopping mid-step. _"Or Portkey for that matter. Kamui is sure to work since it creates rifts in space and it's anchored to me, but Apparition and Portkey may very well be possible just on Earth, my Earth. Better test it now."_ He grimly decided and created another Kage Bunshin that gave him a nod before turning on its head and disappearing with a muted crack.

A minute later, Harry smirked after receiving the memories of the clone, who had Apparated at the mouth of the cave he and Hadvar had come out of before turning a rock into a Portkey and using it to return to the Guardian Stones, before dispelling.

" _Well, I guess it works."_ He thought in satisfaction before continuing to walk.

Half a day later, he arrived in Riverwood despite having received the memories of the Kage Bunshin hours earlier. There was no point to rush though, especially considering that there were quite a few bandits and wild animals on the way which allowed him to not only practice his dagger and two-handed sword skills, but also to gather information from their souls. The couple thousand gold coins he looted from them, most likely thanks to the Golden Fleece sealed inside him, would also come in handy soon.

Arriving close to sundown, Harry quickly made his way to Alvor's house where he was greeted warmly by the man – apparently, Hadvar had passed through and left word. Nevertheless, Harry still handed him the note from the soldier, if only because he did not need it. The Blacksmith quickly offered Harry to teach him how to forge, to help himself with some supplies until he could buy his own, hell, even a place to stay.

"Thank you, I would love to learn from you. But I would not want to impose." Harry politely declined. "I can stay at the inn while I'm in Riverwood. But can we start tomorrow morning with the lessons?"

"Of course, of course." Alvor agreed. "Ask for Delphine at the Sleeping Giant Inn, she'll have a good room for you."

"Thanks, see you in the morning." Harry smiled before heading out, going straight to the inn.

It took all of five minutes to rent a room for the night from the Blade in disguise, but rather then head to sleep immediately, he ordered some food, mentally praying that there was no skewer in his meal. As he ate, he took a good look around at the place, taking everyone in and attaching names to their faces where he could, otherwise discretely asking around until he got the information he needed. Sure, he could easily drain some magic from them, as apparently everyone here had some Magika, however he would rather not chance it since Drain Magika was a spell if he remembered right and should it be sensed it would be recognized as an attack.

Plus, it was not like he was in any particular hurry. Word of the dragon attack was sure to have reached Whiterun my now, and Alvor would only be sending him as insurance. He could afford to stick around a few days.

 _Timeskip – four days later_

"Excellent! You've come a long way, Harry!" Alvor praised as Harry presented him with the steel armor he had just finished forging. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you've been doing this for decades, that you know all the tricks to it and that you're just shaking your rust off."

"I have a great teacher." Harry replied, inwardly smirking at how easy it had been to sneak into Alvor's house and drain some of his Magika while he slept before they started the first day of teaching.

"Well, I think we should stop for now." Alvor said, his face becoming grim. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Go on." Harry urged, knowing what this would be about.

"I was sure that by now the Jarl or Whiterun will have sent some guards to reinforce Riverwood's defenses, but none have arrived." Alvor scowled. "I need you to go straight to the Jarl and request he sent help. Balgruuf and I share some history, if I were to ask he would not ignore it. However…"

"You can't go yourself. I understand, I'll do it." Harry agreed. "I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Good man." Alvor patted his shoulder.

That night, Harry chose to relax rather than train as he had for the past few days. He simply sat at one of the tables and took a sip from his wine every once in a while. From what he could tell, one of Faendal's old flames, a smoking hot red-head half-elf named Tamaria Soul-Tamer, had arrived in Riverwood as they had agreed a while back, only to find that her lover was head over heels for another woman, a human at that.

Personally, Harry thought that Faendal had either hit his head or that he was a complete idiot. While he would admit that Camilla Valerius was a pretty young thing, there was simply no comparison to the exotic Tamaria. After all, while the half-elf was a bit lewd and had some anger issues, she at least wasn't a wallflower like Camilla. The fact that Sven was also lusting after Camilla only made things worse, or funnier if one were to ask Harry.

Of course, his amusement died down later that night when a drunk Tamaria publically dumped Faendal before deciding that she would leave town with… the only person within reach, which just so happened to be Harry, whom she pulled and tried to crush against her chest. Thankfully, she had taken off her armor so rather than smash against steel, Harry found his face pleasantly squished between her bountiful breasts as she only wore what appeared to be a skimpy leather bra under her armor.

It took him a bit of effort to get out of her grip – partly due to his hesitance since she did not appear to mind letting him fondle her breasts which he did quite a bit of during his attempts to free himself – but eventually he managed it and carefully retreated to his room.

Unfortunately – or not, depending on how one sees it – he had just fallen asleep when his door – which like all the rentable rooms in the damn inn could not be locked properly – slammed open and a drowsy Tamaria strode in, tossing pieces of her armor as she walked, followed by her clothing, eventually reaching the bed buck naked and climbing in _on top_ of Harry, glomping and even rubbing against him to warm up better.

Harry considered his options for a few seconds, before rendering the _**Third Eye Charm**_ blind and deaf, just in case, and shutting the door with a flick of his wrist and a pulse of magic… before settling both his hands on her firm yet soft ass, resigning himself to a rude awakening in the morning – the wards he routinely placed around his bed ensured she would not be able to do any significant harm to him, after all. In the meantime, he would use this opportunity to feel her up to his heart's content – this was _his_ room, after all, and if he was going to lose sleep before his long journey tomorrow, he would get some damn compensation for it.

Waking up to a knife at his neck was a new experience to Harry, especially since the one holding it was his bed partner, but then again she was not one of his usual bed partners. Add that all that they had done together was share the bed, and things began to make more sense, especially considering that Harry's hands were still holding Tamaria's ass.

"You have ten seconds to…" the red-haired bombshell began to threaten.

"You were drunk, barged into my room, got into the bed on top of me and refused to let go." Harry cut her off with a succinct explanation. "Consider yourself lucky that you didn't wake up bleeding on the floor next to my bed – or that you woke up at all for that matter."

"Ugh…!" she groaned as she pulled the dagger away before pushed off him, setting in a standing position straddling him.

Ignoring the bounce of her large breasts, or that her left one had a gemmed piercing through her nipple, Harry gave her a flat look.

"If you get off me, I'll give you a potion to get rid of the headache." Harry offered and a few seconds later he was allowed to get off the bed.

"How do I know it's what you say it is." Tamaria narrowed her eyes at him, showing that hung-over or not, she was not letting her guard down entirely.

"You can trust that had I meant you harm, I could have done so while you slept and were vulnerable." Harry shrugged and offered her a vial which she grudgingly accepted and drunk, grimacing at the taste yet sighing in relief afterwards.

"This is good stuff. Works real quick." She remarked, handing back the vial. "So, how else did I embarrass myself last night?" she made no move to get dressed and merely watched as Harry put on his steel armor which he had already spelled to not only be as comfortable as regular clothing and just as light, but also damn near unbreakable.

"Well, you dumped Faendal and shouted that you would be leaving town with me." Harry absently replied before pausing to give her a suspicious look. "How did you know I'm leaving today, anyway?"

"I didn't." she rubbed her forehead, a wry grimace on her face. "I probably didn't even hear what was coming out of my mouth. It tends to happen when I drink too much cheap booze."

"So, what are you going to do?" Harry raised an eyebrow in mild curiosity.

"I'm coming with you, of course!" Tamaria declared. "I won't go back on my word! I said I'm leaving so damn well I'll leave! No point of staying here if that fool is lusting after that human girl."

"I'm human as well, you know." Harry snorted.

"Yeah… but you feel different." Tamaria frowned, finaly truly focusing on _him_. "You feel… not like an elf… not as a Daedra either… just what are you?"

"I'm a guy on a quest to save the world." Harry shrugged.

"Really?" Tamaria asked with obvious disbelief.

"Really." Harry replied. "Apparently Akatosh decided that his brat Alduin and the army of dragons he's raising need to go, so he made me Dragonborn to clean up his mess." He deadpanned.

Tamaria continued to give him a flat look.

"Oh, and I'm from another world." Harry added as an afterthought.

"…You know; I'm still leaving with you regardless of what fancy stories you tell me." Tamaria told him flatly.

"Yeah, but we can go our separate ways after we leave." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah… I'll stick with you for a while. You tell new stories, at least." Tamaria decided.

"I'm fetching something for Camilla Valerius at some point in the future from a tomb." Harry told her, hoping to deter her.

"…No, I'll stick around. You're a good bed warmer." She smirked defiantly.

"Fine, but I hope you know Skyrim better than I do. I only got here a few days ago." Harry shrugged, deciding he can ditch her later – not that it was hard with multiple methods of teleportation at his disposal.

…but could do with some eye-candy for a while. She was damn _hot_ , after all.

 _Another world, Abstergo base_

Luna Lovegood was not a happy camper. Her stay here had been mostly uncomfortable, and she had had to spend a couple days stuck in the damn Animus before she was allowed to get up to stretch her legs a bit. Had it been just her in the room, it would have been perfect, however due to prior incidents with a French girl a while back, every Initiate had an assigned guard. As such, her original plan to make a Kage Bunshin out of sight of the cameras and then switch with it went down the drain and she had to wait for an opportunity to make the switch.

That was not the thing that pissed her off though. She could handle being stuck in the Animus. What she could NOT handle were the inhumanity of her current discovery.

" _No pudding?! These monsters!"_ she internally cried.

Sealed away in one of her containment scrolls was the Apple of Eden that Desmond Miles had used to activate the Eye and save the world. One down, many more to go.

 **A.N.: Here's the first bit of Harry in Skyrim, hope you like it. This chapter and the next will be the only ones that take place this close to each other in the timeline. After that, I will be skipping months and maybe years at a time. I'll cover the important quests and those that have character development, but all in all I don't plan on writing more than a dozen more chapters on Skyrim. Also, I hope you liked Luna's brief screen time.**

 **Also, before any of you suggest or even ask about it, Harry will not go God Almighty on anyone. I might consider it for the fight with Alduin, but until then? Nope, not happening.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Beware, Beware, The Dragonborn comes!**

As he had expected right from the start, traveling with Tamaria was entertaining to say the least. Sure, she still maintained her seductive yet unapologetically rude behavior, but it was something easy to get used to and she was a fount of information about both Skyrim and the rest of Nirn as well, including the Thalmor high elves whom she apparently held a great dislike for – which, had one not known about her only half-elf heritage would find downright shocking.

It only took them a day to reach Whiterun, and even then it was more due to some interference along the way in the form of a number of a group of Companions fighting a Giant, which ended when a well-aimed arrow from Harry pierced the creature's eye and brain, killing it within moments. Apparently the leader of the group, a fetching reddish-brown haired woman wearing war paint named Aela the Huntress, found his actions both cowardly – because he chose to attack from a distance while they were distracting the giant – and praiseworthy – due to his perfect aim – and suggested that with that kind of skill he could join the Companions.

Frankly, Harry was rather leery of doing so. On the one hand, he was well aware that the Companions were not only rather respected but also constituted one of the major optional quest lines in the game. On the other hand, it meant eventually contracting Lycanthropy, becoming a werewolf, and while he was aware that not only it would be a different kind then that on Earth – the ability to control his transformations, for one – as well as a cure he would eventually gain access to by progressing that questline, he would rather not gain a weakness to silver, not to mention the stigma becoming a werewolf would give him at home.

No, if he joined them he would make it clear from the start to the leader that he had no desire to become a werewolf. He doubted the old man would mind, he himself was seeking a cure after all.

"So, do you plan on joining?" Tamaria asked as soon as they were out hearing range of the Companions.

"Hm, maybe." Harry shrugged.

"You know, there are some rumors going around about them…" she trailed off, surprisingly hesitant to speak her mind.

"If you're talking about them being werewolves, it's not just a rumor." Harry smirked when her head snapped back towards him.

"What?" she hissed in shock.

"The top members are granted the opportunity to become werewolves, though they're not the ones you may have run across in the wilds." Harry told her.

"How so?" Tamaria frowned.

"Well, they're not rabid animals for one." Harry deadpanned. "I think it's because they've kept the lycanthropy curse in a select group of people rather than let it be tainted by various factors from the world at large. Either way, they can control when to transform as well as maintain their rationality. Essentially, it's just a power-up for them."

"Hm… if you say so." Tamaria said, a bit unconvinced. "Would you do it, though?"

"Become a werewolf?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not a chance. There's no way I'm willingly making myself vulnerable to silver."

"So it's not becoming a furry animal that you don't like?" Tamaria gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well, I might become one of those either way." Harry mused.

"What?" Tamaria blinked.

"Well, there's this self-transformation magic back in my world called the Animagus Transformation that allows a wizard to take the form of a creature they had a certain affinity or compatibility with. Animals, birds, fish, even insects…"

"Really?" Tamaria looked at him weirdly.

"My dad could turn into a stag." Harry offered. "Since he managed it, it's likely I inherited the ability to use that kind of magic as well… though I plan on waiting until I'm a bit older before finding out. Let my personality shape itself so that my form would be more stable."

"That so…" Tamaria gave him a speculative look.

"What?"

"Think I could do it?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "On the one hand, it might be restricted to those of my world, plus I never heard of a non-human or part-human managing it. On the other hand… well, it's magic. Who knows what the limits are?" he shrugged. "I can look into it, I have the instructions for the process somewhere in my head… we can see if you at least have a form and we can go from there."

"Great! Now pick up the pace, we're close!" she pointed at the walls surrounding the city.

Soon enough, they were passing through the city gates after a couple discretely cast Confundus Charms on the two guards who were rather reluctant to allow them entry. Apparently, word of the destruction of Helgen had indeed arrived but nothing about the dragon so far.

Unfortunately, as it was already nighttime when they arrived at the Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach, so gaining entrance would be useless if the Jarl was already sleeping so they were turned away and told they could try again in the morning.

As such, they retired for the night at the local inn/tavern, The Bannered Mare, where Harry wasted no time renting himself a room even before getting some dinner. Unsurprisingly, by the time he had even ordered Tamaria was already downing her second bottle of mead though he noticed it was not as potent as the one she had been drinking in Riverwood. Deciding to not stick around to see what mess she would be causing this time, he retired to his room early, partly due to still feeling the _**Third Eye Charm**_ actively showing what he was doing at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, having gotten used to the useless locks that the Riverwood inn had, he neglected to lock the door and not an hour after going to sleep he woke up to the sound of it opening to allow entrance to a tipsy Tamaria Soul-Tamer who closed and locked the door behind he before proceeding to undress.

"Oi, are you going to make a habit of this?" Harry asked as she grabbed the covers.

"Oh, you're awake." She blinked in surprise before giving him a grin. "Why, you don't want me in your bed?"

"Sigh, hold on a sec." Harry muttered as he drew his wand and with a wave the bed expanded, sheets and all, tripling in size.

"Handy." She nodded in appreciation before crawling under the covers… and on top of him again.

"You know, I enlarged the bed for a reason." Harry sighed.

"I know." Tamaria grinned as her hands moved down his body "But I'm on top of you for a reason as well." she informed him as her hand got into his boxers.

"Ah, then let me clear things up a bit." Harry smirked and a few moments of movement later Tamaria was on her back looking up at him " _I'm_ on top." He declared as he lowered his head to claim his lips, idly blanking out the _**Third Eye Charm**_ despite it not currently recording.

Next morning, he awoke to a most pleasurable sensation. Slowly opening his eyes and glancing along his body, his eyes settled on the sight of Tamaria's head bobbing up and down on his crotch, his morning wood disappearing between her ruby red lips. Noticing his gaze, she almost let him out of her mouth, keeping just the head in and using her tongue to tease it, a taunting look in her eyes.

"Temptress." Harry's eye narrowed before his hands snapped and grabbed the sides of her head and pushed it down, forcing her to take more and more of his member into her mouth and throat. Holding her there for a second, he then pulled her head up and then down again, effectively beginning the process of fucking her face.

One may think this action abusive, but all it took was a look in Tamaria's eyes to know she was anything but opposed to his actions. It had not taken him long the previous night to find out that while she was indeed a forceful and very sexual being, she also preferred being dominated by her partner. As such, he was not in the least surprised that when he pulled out to let her breathe properly, rather than focus on regaining her breath her priority was to begin smothering his dick with her large breasts, rubbing her nipples along his length to provide further stimulation for herself leading her to orgasm a bit before Harry finally erupted, spraying her face and breasts with a few white streams which she quickly gathered and devoured greedily.

Cooling down from their height, they got dressed after Harry used a few charms to clean them and get rid of the smell, followed by checking out and heading straight for Dragonsreach to meet the Jarl.

Thankfully, this time they were allowed entry though it appeared that the Jarl was busy arguing with one of his advisors, from the look of it. It took only a few words from the man's, Proventus Avenicci's, mouth for Harry to label him as the classic money-hungry politician who would drag things on as long as he could just to see how much he could profit from a situation.

"Halt!" a female Dunmer commanded once Harry and Tamaria got within ten feet of the Jarl's throne. "The Jarl if busy. What business do you have with him?" she eyed them, especially Tamaria, suspiciously.

"I bring word of the attack on Helgen from Alvor of Riverwood." Harry spoke up instantly.

"The blacksmith?" the Dunmer seemed to relax slightly. "Very well, the Jarl will want to see you." She said before quickly moving to the Jarl's side and informing him of the new arrivals.

"What is this? You bring news from Alvor?" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater stood at attention, his eyes focusing on Harry as he stepped forwards. "About Helgen?"

"About the Dragon attack on Helgen, to be exact." Harry corrected. "The Imperial Soldiers had captured Ulfric Stormcloak and were holding an execution for him and the other captured rebels when a black dragon flew into Helgen and attacked, pretty much burning down everything that was flammable, people included. I'm pretty sure that General Tullius and a few of his soldiers had escaped, probably on the way to Solitude if not there already. Ulfric escaped as well, most likely."

"I see… so that was what happened…" Balgruuf sighed before turning to glare at his advisor "Well, Proventus? Shall we wait until Riverwood is ashes as well before we do something?" he asked sarcastically.

"We should send guards at once, my Jarl!" the simpering politician instantly replied.

"Go arrange it." The Jarl ordered and Proventus left. "Sigh, that man." He shook his head.

"Jarl Balgruuf, while sending guards to Riverwood is all well and good, you should prepare for a possible attack on Whiterun as well. After all, the dragon could simply fly over Riverwood and come here, it's definitely a bigger target then Riverwood." Harry suggested.

"Yes, you have a point." Balgruuf mused. "Any suggestions?"

"Foot soldiers will be rather useless unless the dragon lands. Archers on the other hand will be very effective. Most creatures die after you put an arrow through their eyes and I doubt dragons are any different." Harry advised.

"Indeed…" the Jarl eyed him speculatively before turning towards the Dunmer woman "Irileth, please arrange to have our best archers to begin standing guard on the walls. And for the other guards to begin training their skill with the bow. Our friend here is right; swords will not reach the dragon."

"By your will, my Jarl." The Dunmer, now identified as Irileth, bowed before swiftly leaving.

"As for you, you have my thanks, both for the warning and for the wisdom you bring." Balgruuf smiled, signaling to a guard who brought a few pieces of steel armor, and from the glow on them they were enchanted. "Please accept this as reward for your efforts."

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf." Harry bowed slightly before accepting the armor and storing it in his backpack. Noticing the surprise of the Jarl at the large pieces of armor disappearing in such a small container, he explained "A bit of magic I learnt back home."

"Oh, you're knowledgeable in magic then?" Balgruuf's eyes lit up. "Perhaps you would be interested in doing a few errands for me and my Court Wizard? We could use someone of your skills."

"Very well, I have no plans right now so a few errands would not hurt." Harry shrugged.

"Good, good. Come with me." Balgruuf nodded as he stood up from his throne and led them to a room connected to the entry hall. "Farengar, I found someone to help you with your dragon research."

"Really? He does not look like much. Pretty young too." The hooded mage commented as he gave Harry a one-over before his eyes moved to Tamaria, narrowing suspiciously, but he held his tongue.

Taking advantage of the attention no longer being on him, he discretely touched the Jarl and steadily drained some of his magic, just enough to get his memories.

"He was able to escape from the dragon attack on Helgen, so he's certainly capable. Plus, he has knowledge of magic; that must count for something in your book, right?" Balgruuf argued.

"Very well, he'll do." Farengar decided, and with that the Jarl left to return to his business.

"So, what's this errand you need us for? The Jarl said something about dragon research?" Harry spoke up.

"Yes, yes, I need you to go pick up a stone tablet from Bleak Falls Barrow. It's likely in the final chamber." Farengar explained.

"So we'll just have to fight your way through an army of Draugr. Great." Harry sighed.

"Oh, you already know about that?" Farengar blinked.

"Yes, but thanks for the warning." Tamaria spat.

"Well, we were going there anyway on another errand." Harry played peace-keeper.

"Good, good. Now if you don't have any questions…" Farengar began to turn away.

"Actually…" Harry placed a hand on the court wizard's shoulder and slowly began to drain magic "Before we leave I was hoping to look through your magic books a bit."

"Hm, I do have a few things for sale, and not just books." Farengar mused.

"Show me your stock then." Harry pointed out.

Ten minutes later, after emptying the mage's entire stock, Harry was leading Tamaria out of Dragonsreach.

"Did you really need to buy all that asshole's junk?" Tamaria complained loudly.

"Yes, I did." Harry lied through his teeth. In truth, he only needed the potion ingredients and a couple of the enchanted objects. All the knowledge in the books he had bought, including the spell books, as well as the knowledge of the enchantments on the things he bought were firmly burned in his mind from Farengar's memories, but unfortunately the _**Third Eye Charm**_ had become active and if it remained so too long it would appear suspicious to those watching him at Hogwarts. Besides, it was not like he could not sell the extra stuff later. Plus, he had used one of his Philosopher Stones back in Riverwood after the charm had first become inactive to turn a few dozen huge boulders by the riverside into pure gold coins, septims since that was what was the currency on Nirn. He had in excess of a 100 million septims in his Dimension 0, with another couple hundred thousand on hand in his enchanted backpack. _"Perks of being a stranger in a new world – nobody knows how much I should have. And with on and off surveillance from Hogwarts, they won't notice anything strange either."_

In no time at all, considering they were both now riding horses, the two of them reached the mountain in which Bleak Falls Barros was dug within though to their annoyance they had to part from their horses after ascending said mountain up to a certain point. It was not the temperature or weather – it was snowing – nor was it the quality of the road – unsafe and could collapse under you if you were not careful – to blame, but rather the numerous animals, mainly wolves with the occasional bear, that attacked them. And while both he and Tamaria had good aim with both their spells and their arrows, the fact was unless they were willing to set the whole mountain on fire, they could not keep away all the packs of predators from their horses. As such, after leaving them enough food and water under preservation charms and layering aversion charms over the entire area, they had tied the horses to a tree and continued on their way.

Their advance slowed both from having to travel on their own feet and the winds that seemed unwilling to let them progress further, but by nighttime they had reached the Barrows, also taking out a small group of bandits along the way.

"Well…" Harry mused quietly as be pulled back an arrow and then released it, piercing straight through the eye of one of the look-outs spread around the outside of the Barrows "…I think the leaders of this little group are inside. Hopefully they still have that Golden Claw."

"Must we really look for it?" Tamaria asked in annoyance.

"It's worth 500 septims." Harry shrugged. "And since we have to go through this anyway, the only real effort we'll have to put in is a small detour to Riverwood on the way back."

"…Fine." Tamaria grunted in acceptance. While not poor, 500 septims was not exactly pocket change one would refuse off the bat.

Harry decided not to tell her that without the Golden Claw they would be unable to progress deep into the Barrow and merely pulled back another arrow – or rather a magically copied Ebony Arrow that he had found on one of the bandits – and let it fly through another look-out's throat. A few more arrows and several ice spikes from Tamaria and the outside of the structure was cleared of bandits, leading them to wandering within.

Flashing his Byakugan for a few moments, he quickly found the remaining bandits and, more importantly and of greater concern, the few _hundred_ undead that were either asleep or already wandering the lower levels of the Barrow.

" _Fuck!"_ Harry mentally swore. _"I guess this is another difference between the game and real life: more zombies… or Draugr, as they call them here."_

Shaking off those morose thoughts, he signaled to Tamaria to deal with certain targets while he went after others, the apparent bandit leader among them. Setting the bow on his back, he drew a Steel dagger he had charmed indestructible – and added a strong cutting charm on its edge using runes – and sneaked up to the bandits, one by one, covering their mouths with one hand and slicing their throats with the other, at the same time using the Human Path to rip their souls out to get some information. There was minor hic-up with dealing with the bandit leader since he had apparently gotten restless from not having received word from the look-outs – or likely from not having been given reason to yell at them – and he had noticed Harry, forcing the Dragonborn to engage him in close combat… up until Harry cut him in half, from shoulder to hip, with an overpowered cutting curse, followed with ripping his soul out before he expired.

"Close one there, Gem-Eyes." Tamaria teased him as she approached, having eliminated her last target just before he had engaged the leader.

"Next time I'll use invisibility and silencing spells, okay?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I just didn't think it was necessary for these small fry." he admitted before raising an eyebrow at her "Gem-Eyes?"

"Your eyes remind me of emeralds. Seemed appropriate." Tamaria smirked.

"Hm, I can live with that." Harry decided before snorting "Just don't gorge them out and sell them, I'm rather attached to them."

"I'm sure." Tamaria smirked before leading the way down into the Barrow.

A few minutes and a couple dead bandits later, they found themselves before a locked door and a lever surrounded by a puddle of dried blood. Quickly locating the Nordic puzzle columns, it took the all of a look around the room to see the correct combination carved on tablets leaving them rather bemused at how easy it was to figure it out.

"Do Nords actually find this challenging?" Tamaria asked in disbelief.

"I doubt all of them are as hard-headed as rumors say." Harry remarked. "Besides, this puzzle, while simple, it serves its purpose easy enough."

"Keeping people out?" Tamaria gave him an incredulous look.

"Keeping the Draugr inside." Harry said with steel in his voice.

"Oh." She blinked. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Falling into a tense silence, they walked through the now open door and then down a slight of spiraling stairs, killing of a few Skewers along the way… before reaching a chamber that reminded him unpleasantly of the Acromantula nest in the Forbidden Forest. It took him all of five seconds to locate the massive Frostbite Spider – it was near the ceiling, watching as he and Tamaria advanced into its territory – but he decided to ignore it for the moment as they approached one particular bandit that was trapped in a web at the far edge of the chamber.

"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" the bandit called out "I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!"

"Would that be the Golden Claw?" Harry inquired.

"What? Who are you? Oh, never mind. Cut me down before that thing gets us!" the bandit begged.

"Do you have the Claw?" Harry shot back.

"Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there!" the bandit tried to tempt him.

"Er, Harry?" Tamaria spoke up and with his active Byakugan Harry noticed the Frostbite Spider lowering itself to the ground.

"No. Not again. Help!" the bandit shrieked. "Get it away from me. Get it away!"

" _ **Arania Exumai."**_ He pointed at the spider over his shoulder, blasting it away to the other side of the room where it smashed into the wall with a sickening crunch before sliding to the ground leaving a wet trail on the wall. "Tamaria, be a dear and collect some of its venom and eggs while I chat with our _friend_ here."

"Got'cha." Tamaria replied as she went to do just that.

"Now then, about that Claw…" Harry smiled.

"Does it look like I can move? You have to cut me down, first." The bandit protested.

"Then you are useless to me." Harry shrugged and quick as a cobra reached out, grabbed his head and twisted, breaking his neck and at the same time grabbing and ripping his soul out.

It was not like he had not seen the Golden Claw on him when he had activated the Byakugan, after all, and even if he did not have a journal on him like in the game – which he did – the fact remained that the combination for the use of the Golden Claw was inscribed on the Claw itself.

As they progressed further though, they found themselves facing the Draugr that began to awaken, sensing intruders in their resting place. More than once, Harry had resort to checking with the Byakugan to see if the corpses around them were dead, or merely undead. He still refrained from keeping it continuously active though, as he wanted to build in some combat instincts and awareness rather than use his Dojutsu as a crutch. He was well aware that the vast majority of his power and knowledge was tied to or at least thanks to his eyes, so learning to handle himself without them was more than recommended – it was a necessity.

It was also due to his increasing awareness when not using his Dojutsu that he noticed the pressure panel that would trigger a swinging wall trap that would either impale its victims or slam them away.

A few traps, including pendulum blades that were easily stopped with and _**Arresto Mommentum**_ , followed by a few dozen Draugr later and they found themselves before the Nordic puzzle that required the Golden Claw. Setting the combination at Bear, Moth and Owl as per the instructions on the Claw, and the wall opened allowing them passage.

It was there, in the final, innermost chamber, of the crypt that Harry's power began to pulse in concert with the thrumming sounds that reached his earns only, a certain word on the Word Wall at the back of the room glowing with power as it acknowledged his approach. Remaining cautious however, he checked the other few coffins in the room and smiled grimly at the sight that only the one before the Word Wall remained active.

"Tamaria, cover me." Harry instructed as he drew his Steel Sword and cautiously approached the Word Wall, closing his eyes for a few moments as a wave of euphoria hit him as he knowledge of the word **Fus** was inscribed in his very being on top of what he had already gained from Alduin's Unrelenting Force Shout, deepening his connection to it. Seconds later, he snapped out of it and turned his attention fully to the coffin whose lid exploded upwards once he was close enough, allowing the Draugr Overlord within to rise… only for a few ice spikes to impale it in the back and for Harry to put his sword through its skull almost simultaneously, rendering the corpse just that. It was the work of seconds to loot its possessions, which included the tablet they sought, the Dragonstone, as well as a decent amount of gold and a couple of gems.

Looking through the chest a few feet away rewarded him with a few spell books, some elven and Nordic armor, but most importantly a white crystal shaped roughly in a spherical shape that he immediately recognized as Meridia's Beacon.

" _ **You have found my Beacon, Mortal."**_ a powerful female voice resounded through his mind _**"Return my Beacon to me on Mount Kilkreath and you shall be rewarded."**_

"…Please tell me you heard that as well." Tamaria said nervously

"If you're asking if I just heard Meridia, the Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, commanding that we return this thing to her at her Shrine on Mount Kilkreath west of Solitude… then no, I didn't hear a thing." Harry shot back sarcastically.

"Oh, good, for a moment I though you would be heading there and drag me with you." Tamaria deadpanned.

"Meridia hates the undead. If we do a few errands for her, we may learn some magic effective against undead – which would be damn useful considering how many ancient crypts there are in Skyrim." Harry pointed out tiredly. "Also, I'm not dragging you anywhere. You tagged along on your own."

"…Fine, we can go there… but let's meet up with my sister first before heading there, okay?" Tamaria sighed.

"…You have a sister?" Harry inquired.

"Yea, Miosotis Soul-Tamer, my older sister. She's more in touch with the Divines then the Daedra, unlike me, though." Tamaria shrugged. "The only Daedra she seems to tolerate are Azura and Mephala."

"Well, we can drop by Azura's Shrine as well. She requested it when I last saw her." Harry shrugged.

"…What is it with you and Daedric Princes?" Tamaria raised an eyebrow. "Bah, never mind. As long as it doesn't get me killed, I'm more then eager to cause some mayhem and kill some idiots."

"Great, but before that we have a few things to deliver." Harry reminded her as he headed towards the exit in the back of the Barrow that his Byakugan had easily picked up.

"…Then why are you going that way?" Tamaria asked.

"There's a way out this way. We won't have to go through the whole Barrow again." Harry explained as he led her and soon enough they were outside, looting a couple more chests and several burial urns on the way.

"Che, we're in the wilderness. It'll take a while to…" Tamaria began as she looked around.

"Hold my arm tightly, will you." Harry cut her off.

"…Okay?" she gave him a confused look but followed his directions.

A second later he was turning on the spot and then she could no longer breathe, she could not move, she was being compressed from all sides…

…and then she was on her hands and knees on the grass, emptying her stomach of all its contents.

" **What in Oblivion was that?"** Tamaria shrieked as soon as she regained her bearings somewhat.

"That, my friend, was a form of teleportation from my world called Apparition." Harry smirked. "As long as there are not wards to prevent it, people can go anywhere on the face of the planet using it."

"And why, pray tell, didn't you warn me about it?" She asked angrily.

"No point. Since you were not only a passenger but also a first timer, you would have thrown up either way. This way, I could use your surprise to move away before you threw up on me." Harry grinned.

"You're a bastard." Tamaria grunted, though she had to admit she would have probably done the same… and then spent a few hours making fun of her victim. "Still, that was uncomfortable!"

"Most methods of traveling instantly from one place to another are. They're designed to be efficient, not pleasant." Harry shrugged.

"Great. Just great." Tamaria grunted. "Now what?"

"Now we get out gold for the Golden Claw from Lucan Valerius." Harry shrugged and began walking towards Riverwood, making Tamaria realize they were very close to the town and it was only a large boulder that was keeping it out of her line of sight.

Three hours later, they were leaving Riverwood from the other side of town each a thousand septims richer and in much better moods. It had taken only a small compulsion charm on Lucan for him to be much more grateful and generous to them for recovering the golden claw, though Tamaria's skimpy attire also helped considering the looks he kept sending her.

His sister, Camilla, had on the other hand been extremely thankful on her own and, after a minor argument with Tamaria where she cheered up the half-elf greatly be revealing to be in a relationship with Sven, the local Bard, proceeded to drag Harry away from her distracted brother and into her room to demonstrate how _thankful_ she was for his services.

As such, both of the travelers had good reasons to be in higher spirits… up until Harry reminded his companion that their horses were waiting for them halfway up the mountain, which led to another bout of Apparition though thankfully she kept her lunch this time. After that, they had traveled at a relatively relaxed pace and reached Whiterun close to sunset.

They were allowed entry into Dragonsreach, however, and they quickly sought out Farengar to hand over the Dragonstone to him… after Harry had made a duplicate of it, just in case. As he had expected, Delphine was already there and try to intimidate Farengar into helping her further, however his and Tamaria's arrival put a stop to that and soon enough the court wizard to begin explaining that the Dragonstone revealed the burial places of the dragons slain in the past…

Right up until Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl, ordered Farengar to come speak to the Jarl, her tone indicating an emergency…

And an emergency it was, as what else could one call a dragon attacking? Harry was unsure how, but he found himself traveling with Irileth and a group of soldiers to the Western Watchtower, where the dragon had attacked, to assess the situation, rescue the survivors and, if possible, slay the dragon.

"You know, before I met you my life was much quieter." Tamaria remarked, not looking troubled in the least – rather, she seemed quite excited to be able to face a dragon.

"You'll get over it." Harry smirked.

"Be quiet!" Irileth hissed angrily. "We need to focus on…"

"On that dragon right over there coming right at us." Harry blandly said as he pointed over her shoulder and towards the damaged Watchtower from behind which a dark bronze scaled dragon appeared, roaring in challenge at them before…

" **Yol-Toor-Shul!"** it Shouted, unleashing a torrent of fire straight at the group of soldiers.

" _ **Shinra Tensei."**_ Harry whispered as he thrust his hand towards the incoming flames, creating a barrier with the reverse-gravity of his jutsu and shielding not just himself but the others as well from harm. **"Aim for the eyes and the wings! Bring it down!"** he ordered the panicking soldiers before he clenched his hands in a grasping manner, gathering massive amounts of magical lightning in them as he made wide arm motions to set up the spell before bringing them together to unleash the powerful beam of lighting that was the _**Lightning Storm**_ spell straight into the dragon's neck, earning a roar of agony as it was temporarily paralyzed and dropped from the sky.

As soon as the dragon began falling, he stopped channeling the spell and run to its side, drawing his sword and thrusting at its eyes even as he channeled chakra through it. The dragon avoided the potentially fatal blow but not without a cost as the chakra-enhanced blade left a deep cut in the side of its head.

" **Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde !"** the dragon snarled as it tried to take to the skies once more.

" _ **Fus-Ro-Dah!"**_ Harry shouted, unleashing a blast of force into one of the dragon's wings, breaking it if the sound of bones snapping was anything to go by, and causing the dragon to plummet once more. "Neither yours nor Alduin's souls will be reaching Sovengarde." Harry told the dragon in a darn tone, causing it's eyes to widen as he reached it and grabbed onto its snout and more importantly its soul with the Human Path.

A moment later, the two of them, Dragon and Dragonborn, shared a scream of agony though for different reasons. On Harry's side of things, he was learning that it was rather painful to take in several thousand years' worth of memories without any buffer, though thankfully he had enough experience to quickly route the incoming stream into his subconscious for the time being, until he had time to sort through them.

On the dragon's – Mirmulnir's – side of things, it was experiencing pain like no other. He had heard rumors of something like this from dragons that held interest in necromancy, but it had not experienced it before. And it knew exactly what it meant…

" **Dovahkiin? NO!"**

It was too late however as the soul was ripped out the body and broke apart into streams of energy that poured into Harry's body, empowering him further. In addition, the dragon's body also appeared to be breaking apart, or more exactly its flesh and organs.

Seeing the hide on its chest breaking apart into orange embers, however, snapped Harry out of the near-trance he had fallen into and with a few quick steps he was right next to the dragon's torso and thrusting his hand into it between the ribs, grabbing the still present hears and ripping it out just before it was broken down into embers as well. He stood there for a few more seconds as the decomposition of the dragon ended, and was greatly pleased to see that it had not occurred to the heart he had removed as well. A few spells later and he was storing the large heart held under stasis in a conjured jar into his bottomless backpack.

Finally turning his attention towards Tamaria and the Whiterun soldiers, he realized they were debating whether he was truly Dragonborn, some arguing as it being only a legend while others swearing that they just saw the real thing.

"Harry, can you Shout a little and put this to rest?" Tamaria asked in annoyance.

"Sure." He shrugged before turning towards a nearby boulder. _**"Fus!"**_ he Shouted shortly, blasting it a few feet away, but the demonstration was enough to convince even the disbelievers amongst them.

"Great, now let's head back to the city." Tamaria demanded. "I was already tired even before this mess, and I want to get some fucking sleep sometime tonight!"

"My thoughts exactly." Harry agreed "Just give me a minute…" he muttered as he approached the remains of the dragon, mostly its skeleton with some scales still attached here and there, and with a flick of his hand it was all sucked into his backpack.

"Handy." Tamaria quipped.

"I have a certain talent of stuffing large things into tight places." Harry smirked.

"Don't I know it!" the half-elf cackled as they headed towards the city, leaving Irileth and the Whiterun soldiers to return at their own pace.

As they entered the city a while later, however, the sky rumbled with one world.

" **Dovah-Kiin."**

"Well… that's new." Harry muttered, turning his narrowed eyes towards the Throat of the World, upon which High Hrothgar awaited.

 **A.N.: Back with another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Next time, I'll be derailing from the main questline to travel across Skyrim a bit. Any preferences on what questline I should start? Send me your requests, I'm personally leaning towards the Dawnguard questline but I can be persuaded if your arguments are good enough.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **The Way of the Voice and the Master of the Dead**

Harry was NOT amused. After learning from Balgruuf about the Greybeards and how they had apparently summoned the Dragonborn – him – to High Hrothgar, he had been mildly annoyed. Sure, had he been without any knowledge of this world as well as limited to its means and magic, he would have had to travel by horse for a couple weeks around the mountain, pass through Ivarstead and then climb the 7000 steps up said mountain to the monastery they Greybeards lived in.

Thankfully, he was not nearly as limited and had, in the time he had been in this world, sending out _**Kage Bunshin**_ on flying broom to not only scout ahead but also tag proper arrival places with _**Hiraishin**_ markers – he may be far from mastering it, but using it to get from place to place, he could do without issue – before dispelling, granting him their accumulated knowledge of said locations. Then he used the summoning seal he had tagged to the brooms to retrieve them and send out more clones.

While the original group had been tasked with locating major landmarks like cities and other major structures, the following groups marked everything worth talking about and even the boring parts he was unlikely to ever go to. Hell, he even marked the island that vampire castle was on as well as sending a _**Kage Bunshin**_ containing three quarters of his chakra to Solstheim where the clone marked the city of Raven Rock before dispelling… only for a dozen other Bunshin equipped with brooms to arrive via _**Hiraishin**_ soon after and begin marking anything of worth on the map.

As such, with all that information available to him, it had been child's play to make a few teleportation trips while Tamaria was asleep to the dozen or so Word Walls that were outdoors, usually on top of a mountain, and learn a few words of power… most of which he knew already thanks to the knowledge and power he had gained from Mirmulnir.

The real gems were the first words of the _**Aura Whisper**_ Shout that allowed him to see the aura of living and undead things for a period of time and within a certain range, as well as the _**Bend Will**_ Shout from Saering's Watch in Solstheim … which with the first word _didn't_ bend the will of nothing, but otherwise worked marvelously as a purifying spell for Earth-based materials. Well, he had the _**Kotoamatsukami**_ and the _**Imperius**_ if he really needed to brainwash someone.

With all this in mind, it should stand to reason that when he and Tamaria arrived at the front door of High Hrothgar after flying there on a very large luxurious looking carpet that he had spent a few days enchanting – a much better way to spend his time then traveling through the wilds, especially with a warm bed with a sexy part-elf ready for him every night – and the Greybeards decided test him on a Shout he already fully knew… well, he may have overdid it a bit and blasted poor Arngeir up a flight of stairs and into solid iron double doors, forcing them open to allow the old man to land on his ass in the courtyard.

Apparently though, other than a few bruises on his face and the back of his head, the old timer was fine leading Harry and Tamaria to suspect that the robes the Greybeards wore were heavily enchanted. A few diagnostics on Arngeir as he returned to their side, brushing off the snow off himself, revealed that not only were the robes loaded with enough protection spells to make most mages in Skyrim salivate, but they were made of dragon hide, and were likely something that came with the job rather than items they created.

The Greybeards were so impressed that they went straight ahead to teaching him a new Word of Power, _**Wuld**_ or otherwise Whirlwind, the first of the _**Whirlwind Sprint**_ Shout… and that was that. Sure, Harry also copied the _**Bex**_ or Unlock that they used to unlock a gate, but that was all they were offering to teach him at that time. Instead, as the final part of his _quest_ to be recognized as the Dragonborn, he was to go and retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav.

" _Fuck that."_ Harry decided blithely.

Instead of leaving immediately to fetch the Horn like the good little underling the Greybeards seemed to expect him to be, Harry waited until the Greybeards were asleep before hitting them with a _**Stupefy**_ for good measure and using his Human and Preta Paths to drain not only their memories, but also the understanding to use the Shouts in those memories. And there were quite a few of them, though other than the _**Whirlwind Sprint**_ , _**Spectral Clone**_ , _**Ice Form**_ , _**Become Ethereal**_ and _**Clear Skies**_ were the only complete shouts they knew. In fact, most of the Words of Power they knew were the very same Harry had learned from the outdoors Word Walls. Most likely, the complete Shouts had been taught to them by Paarthurnax himself, their leader… and the old dragon that had been Alduin's chief lieutenant in the past.

His thirst for dragon knowledge somewhat assuaged, Harry took a moment to consider simply going up to talk to Paarthurnax then and there, and shorten his _quest_ by good couple years… before dismissing the thought. In the end, the reason he and Luna did not put up a bigger fight regarding their participation in the now Quadwizard Tournament was to use the tasks as additional training. Now, with months and even years being squeezed in just one month, the experience was even more valuable. Plus, if the other worlds he would be sent to would allow him to gain abilities even half as valuable as being Dragonborn, then it would be well worth the effort. He had up to four years to kill Alduin, and he planned to squeeze every resource Skyrim had to offer in that time, be it magical or otherwise.

That said, he had no intention of going off the Ustengrav quite yet – it was pointless really, in the grand scheme of things. The only real gain from that would be to have an excuse to meet Delphine in her capacity as a Blade… but the thing was, she had not even stolen the damn Horn yet, never mind returned to Riverwood to wait for him. He had send a clone there to check with the Byakugan. In other words, he had at least a week before he would need to meet Dephine, since that was roughly how long it would take for her to make a trip from Ustengrav to Riverwood, _if_ she was at the Nordic Tomb yet. And that was _if_ she was riding a horse, otherwise the period at least doubled.

The true gain from meeting Delphine was having her take him to witness Alduin reviving a dead dragon. If that Shout was something he could use…

As such, after defiling the monastery of High Hrothgar by having wild sex with Tamaria in the great hall and in several other places while the Greybeards were still under the effects of the Stunning spell, Harry and Tamaria hopped onto the flying carpet and after he put up a powerful shield that would hold out against the freezing winds, flew into the night. Not that he was being stingy with warming charms or anything, both those and cooling charms were integrated into the carpet itself along with a few others, chief among them being a sticking charm to avoid falling to their deaths – Tamaria's screams when the carpet flipped to fly upside-down were _beautiful_.

Their first stop? Whiterun once more. Apparently, that was where Miosotis, Tamaria's older sister, had agreed to meet up with them. Sure, it was a couple days earlier then what the other half-elf had promised, but they could wait for her all the same. And it was not like they would have to spend their night at an inn, not after Jarl Balgruuf had granted Harry the right to buy property in Whiterun. The Breezehome property had been acquired within the same hour of becoming Thane of Whiterun and another hour later was fully furnished. True, it was not luxurious by any means but it was better than an inn.

It even came with a caretaker; the lovely Lydia being offered to him as Housecarl immediately after becoming Thane and moving into Breezehome soon after to look after the place. And, as he pretty much expected from Tamaria after knowing her for even such a short time, the young Housecarl was tempted into his and the half-elf's bed by the second night they spent in the house. Unfortunately, he had to put a stop to that before it got beyond flirting for one simple reason: for all her beauty, Lydia was a bitch that had every intent of seducing him in order to either rob him blind or profit from his ventures – and if there was one thing Harry would not allow, it was to be used by others against his will. As such, he had to reject Lydia's advances and then explain to the half-elf the reasons behind it and while Tamaria was not too enthusiastic about it, she agreed to not allow Lydia to get too close.

As they had expected, they were welcomed back by Lydia, though unexpectedly Miosotis was also there, having apparently hitched a ride on a passing carriage to arrive faster than predicted.

Watching them side by side, Harry could instantly tell the two were siblings despite Tamaria's hair being crimson as opposed to Miosotis' blonde, Tamaria's orange eyes as opposed to Miosotis' green, Tamaria's orange-ish tanned skin as opposed to Miosotis' fair one… beyond these superficial traits, they were so much alike they could pass for twins, though Miosotis was definitely more modest when it came to revealing her skin, wearing full body Stalhrim Armor that she had definitely acquired in Solstheim.

Gazing into her eyes while using a hint of Legilimency, however, revealed that while more cultured and civilized then her younger sister, more in touch with the Divines then with the Daedra, and with a more controlled temper… within Miosotis burned the same passionate fire that lusted for destruction, something she indulged in a more controlled manner unlike her sister… and even more restrained was the lust of the other kind, that of the flesh in which she had refrained from indulging for too long already… and with Harry pushing a bit more power in the Lust Aura he had gained in the aftermath of the Fire Element Ritual, her inhibitions were diminishing by the second.

Belatedly, Harry realized that not only had he not learnt how to focus his Lust Aura on a single woman, but he was also standing right next to another woman with significantly less sexual inhibitions then Miosotis.

As such, he should have expected Tamaria to pounce on him and begin to strip him as she absently took off her own clothing. Miosotis' spluttered and insincere admonishments did not fool anyone, especially with how her left hand had disappeared under a certain portion of her armor and soon enough Tamaria had pinned her older sister onto the bed and was doing her best to clean her tonsils.

By the time the two women were completely naked and the blonde had gathered enough words to half-heartedly tell her sister that what they doing was immoral, Harry had placed his fingers in cross-like Handseal and summoned a handful of Kage Bunshin, making whatever protest Miosotis had managed to conjure wither and die in her throat – the very same place that seconds later enthusiastically welcomed Harry's cock as her head bobbed onto his hard member, her nimble hands quickly grabbing two more and began giving handjobs while a third clone went behind her and began teasing her by rubbing his cock between he thighs against her pussy lips. While that was happening on the floor, on the bed Tamaria was being split-roasted by a couple of clones as she enthusiastically sucked one off while the other was plowing her velvet cavern.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a beautiful busty half-elf on either side, his arms held between their generous bosoms as she cuddled into him.

" _Well, the will most certainly do as lovers for my time in Skyrim. Shame they won't go beyond that, but oh well."_ He mentally shrugged with a sigh.

He cared for them somewhat, no doubt about it, but it was just lust with some friendliness mixed in-between. It lacked that 'spark' that had turned his feelings for Luna, Susan and Kaguya into actual love over the time they've been together. Instead, his feelings for the two half-elf sisters were more along what he felt for the Greengrass sisters who were his most frequent fuck-buddies within Hogwarts – he cared and looked after them to a degree, but their relationship was no strings attached. With Tamaria and Miosotis it will be a bit different since they will be companions in his travels so they will have to rely on each-other more, but in the end they will go their separate ways when he left Skyrim without any issues.

Shaking his head, he gently disentangled from their hold and got out of bed, absently blinding the _**Third Eye Charm**_ so that it won't show more of his naked body then it already had. It was clear that it had not been made to turn on and off with so many interruptions, but with it having to show Hogwarts a one-month long resume of his four years in Skyrim, there was only so much it can be done about it. Idly, he wondered how the staff was reacting to seeing him in bed with not one but two women, a pair of very hot sisters at that, before deciding they could go to hell for all he cared.

"Mmmm, morning Harry." Tamaria yawned before turning to the side and her eyes widened before a shit-eating grin spread on her lips. "Morning Mio."

"By the Divines…" Miosotis squeaked as she took in her surroundings and remembered what had happened the night before.

"You know, when Tamaria told me that you're affiliated with Mephala of all Daedra, it was a bit skeptical considering you're mostly a Divines worshiper, but now I can see why: the sex and seduction aspects of the Webspinner suit you well." Harry grinned.

"…Yes." Miosotis admitted.

"So, let me ask you again, would you like to join my little adventure group?" Harry inquired. "Or do you require more… persuasion?"

"I would like to ask for more, but unfortunately, my lower body is still too sore from last night. So consider me convinced… for now." Miosotis smiled faintly.

"Welcome to our group, sis." Tamaria chuckled before leaning and giving her sister a peck on the lips.

Miosotis looked like she was about to snap at her, but after a moment she realized that propriety between them had washed away for good last night, if not when they were making out and fondling each other, then when they were doing their best to suck Harry's baby batter from each other's pussies.

"So, you mentioned something about Meridia?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, we ran across her Beacon a while ago and she pretty much ordered us to return it to her altar. There was an 'or else' implied in her tone, so we don't have much of a choice." Harry shrugged.

"I see." Miosotis frowned. "Well, as long as that is all she wants…"

"Why the hesitation, I hear Meridia is pretty much a Daedra in just name. That she's closer to the Divines then anything." Harry pointed out.

"In the aspects she rules over, maybe." Tamaria spoke up. "In personality though, she's all Daedra: obey me or die in agony."

"An extremist, huh?" Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Joy."

Soon after, they were heading out, but just as they were getting close to the Whiterun gates, they noticed a fight taking place between a few guards and…

"Vampires?" Harry muttered as he narrowed his eyes, specifically on how they were using necromancy to raise the surrounding dead as thralls.

"There had been more and more of them appearing recently. I heard talk that the Dawnguard was reforming, and it looks like it's true. Look." Miosotis pointed at an armored man wielding a crossbow that downed one of the vampires with a bolt through the head.

Deciding to gain something from this, Harry used a quick _**Wuld**_ to get behind the remaining Vampire, the stronger-looking among them, and with a swipe of his hand he used the Preta and Human Paths to drain some of its magic and rip the soul out, instantly turning it to ash.

"Well done, lad!" the Dawnguard soldier praised. "Say, have you considered being a vampire hunter?"

"It has crossed my mind." Harry lied between his teeth, knowing that to gain certain information he would have to join the Dawnguard at least for a short while.

"Good lad! Go to Fort Dawnguard near Riften. That's our base." The man said before explaining that it could only be accessed via Dayspring Canyon, Northeast of Stendarr's Beacon.

Harry decided not to tell him he could already teleport on their doorstep.

"So… Vampire Hunter?" Tamaria raised an eyebrow.

"I heard some information about how the Vampires in Skyrim had gotten their hands on a couple Elder Scrolls a few centuries ago." Harry said lowly. "And the Dawnguard will have information on where to find large groups of vampires, hopefully."

"Elder Scrolls?!" Miosotis hissed as she paused in gathering the Vampire Dust left behind by the two bloodsuckers upon their final deaths, for later use in potions, no doubt.

"Yep. And I plan on getting my hands of them both." Harry replied with a smirk.

If there was anything other than becoming Dragonborn that made this Task worth the effort, it was the Elder Scrolls. If the legends surrounding them were right, then beyond containing accurate depictions of the past and future, accurate truths and incredibly enough falsehoods as well, they were not just Aedric Prophecies but the Scrolls themselves were fragments of creation that rather than become parts of Nirn became independent existences bound to no rules of space and time, and that them containing prophecies was merely a side-effect of existing outside time.

If that was true, then their individual power was akin to the Rinne-Sharingan, if not greater. How could he ignore the possibility of acquiring three of them? The Dragon Elder Scroll he would have to get anyway in order to learn Dragonrend, but the Blood and Sun Scrolls… those would require a bit more effort.

"Anything of note in there?" Harry absently asked Tamaria as she looked through what remained of the vampire's gear.

"A few potions and Black Soulgems." The redhead shrugged as she gave him a few of each. "And some gold." She added as he pulled out a small pouch.

"Keep the gold on you, I have enough in my pockets right now." He suggested as he led the way out of the city.

As soon as they were a distance away from Whiterun, he pulled out the Flying Carpet and, after much hesitation from Miosotis, they took off.

Three days later, after a few stops through places of note like Morthal and Solitude as well as a couple smaller settlements to spend the nights, they found themselves landing near the Statue of Meridia.

As they approached the altar, however…

" **Look at my temple, lying in ruins. So much for the constancy of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them?"** a voice filled with power and authority was heard.

Hesitating for a moment, he pulled out the Beacon and set it onto the altar, only for it to light up and ascend between the hands of Meridia's statue. And, moment later, he found that he had lost control over his body as he was thrust into the sky before a bluish-green wisp that was a minor manifestation of the Daedric Prince's power onto Nirn.

" **It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim. But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within."** She spoke with anger. **"The Necromancer Malkoran defiles my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. Worse still, he uses the power stored within my own token to fuel his foul deeds. I have brought you here, mortal, to be my champion. You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact, and destroy the defiler. Guide my light through the temple to open the inner sanctum and destroy the defiler!"** she commanded.

"Sure I will." Harry grumbled. "What artifact are you talking about, anyway?"

" **Mortals call it Dawnbreaker, for it was forged in a holy light that breaks upon my foes, burning away corruption and false life. You will enter my shrine, destroy Malkoran, and retrieve this mighty blade."**

"Alright, I'll do it." Harry sighed, knowing that since he would soon be dealing with vampires, a weapon that worked well against the undead would be useful.

" **Of course you will. I have commanded it!"** she said simply and Harry had to refrain from using a few choice words… until they got far enough from her temple, of course. **"Go now, the artifact must be reclaimed and Malkoran destroyed. Malkoran has forced the doors shut. But this is my temple, and it responds to my decree. I will send down a ray of light. Guide this light through my temple and its doors will open."** She decreed and Harry was steadily lowered back to solid ground, before the statue and the waiting Soul-Tamer sisters.

"You heard her, I take it?" Harry deadpanned at the look of distaste on Miosotis' face.

"Let's get this over with." She sighed.

"Yep, let's go kill dead things… hm, that does not feel as satisfying as I wished." Tamaria frowned slightly.

"Well, get used to it. All the crypts in Skyrim are filled with undead of some kind, be they regular animated skeletons, liches or usually Draugr." Harry commented as he led the way down to the temple entrance and opened the metal door to reveal a couple desecrated corpses on the floor.

A glance with the _**Byakugan**_ revealed that they carried 40 and 50 gold coins respectively, so he wasted no time summoning their money pouches and storing them into his backpack as he led the way inside, only pausing once in a while to check the various urns for treasure, either to claim himself or direct the two sisters to.

They soon reached the first pedestal that held a copy of Meridia's Beacon into which a beam of light was shining, and after pressing onto it the Beacon rose a bit and reflected the light into another direction, guiding the way. The second pedestal, however, was better guarded by several Corrupted Shades within the room floating around aimlessly but as soon as their presence was detected they attacked either with their swords or with their bow and arrows. Fortunately, like most undead they were quite susceptible to fire and a few fireballs reduced them to ectoplasmic goo. Their weapons, however, were collected and stored away to be either sold or used to practice enchanting or smiting later on.

Unfortunately, the way further was blocked by debris… which usually meant little when one could blast his way through, but considering how run-down and unstable the structure was, Harry would not take his chances with getting buried alive. Instead, he used his Byakugan to plot a way around and on the way to the next pedestal they also found a few potions, gems and more gold coins, much of it from desecrated corpses.

" _Seriously, does nobody around here loot their victims properly?"_ he idly wondered as he pocketed 100 gold coins from one corpse.

The room with the third pedestal had several more shades and once more it was easy to get rid of them with fire… or it would have been had Harry decided that it was a good opportunity to experiment a bit.

"Let me try something." He said over his shoulder as he pulled the Resurrection Stone from his Dimension 0 and channeled power into it, much more than usual as he focused on the Corrupted Shades rapidly approaching him brandishing their blades. Moments later, the stone glowed silver surrounded by a black aura before sinking into his skin like it was water and then on the back of his hand a silvery circle appeared, glowing with power. _**"Stop."**_ Harry commanded and much to his satisfaction the light in the eyeholes of the Corrupted Shades turned from red to silver and they obeyed. Grinning, he turned and repeated order to the other shades and the result was the same.

"You're a necromancer?" Miosotis asked warily.

"Damn, you like to live dangerous, don't you? Using Necromancy in Meridia's temple of all places…" Tamaria grinned.

"I'm not a necromancer." Harry deadpanned. "I merely inherited and bonded to an artifact that holds some power over the dead, and undead obviously." He succinctly explained. "Let me try one last thing…" he trailed off as he focused his attention on one particular shade _**"Die."**_ He ordered and the light faded from its eyes as it collapsed into ectoplasmic goo. "Great, I can selectively kill them off… what about…?" he turned his attention to all of the remaining shades _**"Die!"**_ he commanded and they followed the example of the previous one.

"Neat, this will make tomb-raiding cake-walk." Tamaria commented.

"We don't know that for sure." Harry admonished. "For all we know, it works on shades only. We'll have to see if it works on other kinds of Undead."

"For now, let's not speak further about controlling the undead in Meridia's temple, hm?" Miosotis commented nervously as she eyed the Beacon on the pedestal.

"Good point." Harry agreed and led the way up the stairs to find the level that will open the door they must go through. Along the way, the also went across an Arcane Enchanter. "Okay, I am so taking this." He grinned.

"You plan on taking an Arcane Enchanter with you?" Miosotis said doubtfully.

"You don't think I can?" Harry frowned as he picked it up using his superhuman strength. "It's not bolted down." He grinned.

"I meant you'll have to carry it outside through the temple and…" Miosotis began only to pause when Harry shoved the table-like construct into his backpack, especially how the Arcane Enchanter was shrinking at the mouth of the bag. "…What?"

"Undetectable Expansion Charm. Some magic from back home." Harry grinned.

"I have traveled through a good part of Tamriel and I have never seen such magic. Where are you from?" the blonde inquired.

"Not from Tamriel, for starters, of from Nirn for that matter." Harry chuckled at the look on her face. "I'm from a world called Earth. And if you're wondering why I'm here… well, I was sent to be the Dragonborn."

"You're… Dragonborn?" Miosotis blinked.

"Yep." Harry nodded before turning his head to the side _**"Yol!"**_ he Shouted, breathing a stream of fire onto the stone wall.

"Then the legends are true… if a new Dragonborn has surfaced, then Alduin…" the blonde trailed off.

"Yep, met him already." Harry said flatly. "Tried to kill me in Helgen." He added as he led the way towards the door. "It will take a while to be able to kill him."

They paused the conversation there as they found themselves outside on what Harry assumed from his game knowledge to be the Kilkreath Balcony where not one but two locked chests awaited them… guarded by a Frost Troll.

" _ **Fus!"**_ Harry Shouted shortly, blasting the Troll off the platform to fall a few dozen meters to its death. Turning to the chests, he did not even bother to check if they were locked _**"Bex! Bex!"**_ he Shouted at them, causing the lids to slam open.

"Hm, pretty good armor." Tamaria remarked as she looked at the Glass Armor Gauntlets in one of the chests. "Mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead, I plan on making myself some new armor soon so no point in me taking it." Harry shrugged, thinking of the designs he had acquired from the minds of the blacksmiths in Morthal and Solitude. Ideally, he wanted an entirely custom armor, different then what existed in the game, however at the moment that was out if reach in terms of both skill and materials. So, he would be trying his hand at Orcish Armor the next time he ran across a forge.

"I doubt I will wish to change my armor this century." Miosotis added.

"Yeah, that Stalhrim Armor is something else, from what I hear." Harry mused as he eyed said armor. "I hear that Stalhrim is rather rare these days even in Solstheim, though."

"Indeed, I acquired it a few decades ago." The blonde admitted. "And by acquired, I mean looted off some mer that tried to kill me. Truthfully, I would have liked if it was a bit wider around the chest area, but what can you do? I don't know anyone that knows how to modify Stalhrim Armor these days."

"I might be headed to Solstheim in a few months or a year. If you want, we can look for someone who can make some modifications for you." Harry offered, thinking of Miraak.

"I'll take you up on that." Miosotis smiled.

"Alright, I'm done, let's go." Tamaria declared after adjusting a bit to her new Gauntlets.

Entering the Kilkreath Ruins, they walked through a few corridors and had to trigger a few traps from a distance to advance as neither of them would have enjoyed being turned into a pincushion by iron spikes erupting from under their feet, also finding another chest that held a couple of potions of Stamina and some gold coins.

Reaching a larger room, they found themselves facing a literal army of Corrupted Shades, dozens of them armed with swords and bows just like the ones before, only the quality of their weapons was definitely higher, the Steel and Iron arms from before being replaced by Elven and Glass weaponry. Had they been intending to fight them head one, this would have been an issue and would have forced them to retreat back in the corridors from before where they could at least limit the numbers they had to face at one time.

But they were not facing them head on.

" _ **Be still and obey me."**_ Harry commanded, the silvery circle glowing with power on the back of his hand.

At his words, all of the Shades that he had focused on – which was all that were in the room thanks to his active _**Tenseigan**_ – stopped in place and turned obediently towards him, waiting for instructions.

"What now? Want to use them against the Necromancer?" Miosotis took a guess.

"No, I have a different use for them." Harry smirked as he began to pull Soul Gems from his backpack.

"Harry… where did you get so many of these?" Tamaria asked in surprise as each and every one of the Soul Gems were empty Grand ones, they best money could buy – but also rather rare due to the demand.

"Oh, I did a bit of shopping every time we stopped for the night." Harry replied.

It was the truth, though not entirely. After all, he had found only two providers of magical items in Morthal and Solitude put together, and even if they put their inventories together then had no more than three Grand Soul Gems. What they did have, however, was dozens of Petty, Lesser, Common Soul Gems each as well as a handful or so of Greater Soul Gems. A bit of Alchemy to restructure the smaller Soul Gems into the highest quality and capacity one and voila, dozens of Grand Soul Gems.

"You both can use _**Soul Trap**_ , right?" Harry checked, receiving nods of confirmation. "Then grab some Soul Gems and start casting. I'll have the, die as soon as they're all tagged.

Five minutes of casting _**Soul Trap**_ later, Harry gave the command and three found themselves holding dozens of completely filled Grand Soul Gems.

"I'll keep them in my pack, but let me know when you need any. As you can see, I have plenty." Harry smiled as he went up the stairs and activated the first pedestal, reflecting the beam of light into the second which was at the same height.

A few minute later of walking through a corridor that seemed to go around the large room, they activated the second only this time the beam was reflected a bit upwards at the third Beacon, at the same time as an iron door nearby slammed open. Before going through it, however, they first stopped by a small lab in a corner where a desecrated corpse lay on a table while next to it were a few shelves and a chest. Once more, they found quite a bit of gold on the corpse and even more in the chest, along with several potions, spell books and soul gems, a few of them of the Black variety.

Finally going through that door, they soon reached another wooden stairway that would take them to the same height as the third Beacon in the chamber. Of course, it was guarded by a few Shades but they had stopped being a problem. In addition, there were quite a few desecrated corpses laying around as well as a few urns, raising their wealth by a couple hundred gold and a handful of sapphires.

Reaching the pedestal and activating it, they were all rather annoyed that the door that slammed open was on the bottom floor, meaning they would have to go back the way they came…

"Fuck that." Harry said in annoyance as he began drawing energy from nature and entered Six Paths Sage Mode, allowing him to float. Grabbing the two half-elves by the waist and pulling them with him, he jumped and had to grin when their creaming continued for a few seconds even after they _didn't_ splatter onto the bottom floor.

"W-What in Oblivion? You can fly? On your own?" Tamaria demanded.

"I can float, and not for a long time, so let's land, hm?" Harry blandly suggested as they steadily descended until they touched the ground.

"Okay, that saved some time… but please warn us beforehand next time." Miosotis requested.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry grinned as he allowed the natural energy to leave him.

With that, they walked through the wide open door and then pushed open the one a few meters beyond it and began descending into the Kilkreath Catacombs, seeking what Harry's Dojutsu had seen as the final pedestal they had to activate before reaching the Necromancer Malkoran.

A few twist and turns later, they found it on a podium surrounded by dozens of lit candles… and around that podium was at least one desecrated corpse for each candle, which they made sure to loot, bringing their wealth up by a good couple thousand gold, with a few potions and Soul Gems in the mixt from a chest in the corner.

Exchanging nods with the girls eh activated the pedestal unlocking the large wooden double door before them. Descending the two flights of stairs beyond that door they see through an open iron door the Necromancer Malkoran performing some sort of ritual. Around him were a couple dozen Corrupted Shades standing guard.

So far, their presence had not been detected since they were hidden in the shadows meters away from that doorway, and Harry wanted to keep it that way. In addition, he had suspicions regarding this _task_ Meridia had given him. She could have and should have easily _forced_ Malkoran out of her temple by filling it with her light, Beacon or not. That she had not implied that she _couldn't_ and Harry was more than a little interested in finding out how a Necromancer of mediocre power like Malkoran could hold back the influence of a Daedric Prince.

So he gestured to the two half-elves to wait as he channeled a _**Soul Trap**_ in his hand and shot it straight into Malkoran's back, interrupting his chanting.

" _ **Wuld-Nah-Kest!"**_ Harry Shouted and was thrust to within arm's reach of the Necromancer, and reach with his arm he did, grapping onto the man's head and ripping his soul out with the Human Path while the Preta Path drank all the magic remaining in his body.

And with that came answers.

" _For the moment though…"_ he turns his attention towards the Corrupted Shades and had to dodge a few arrows before he could use the Resurrection Stone to kill them on the spot.

"Why didn't you harvest them with Soul Gems?" Tamaria asked as she lowered her hand as she entered the chamber with her sister in tow, both having taken down a couple Shades while he was dealing with the Necromancer.

"I guess I hurried a bit." Harry lied, in truth not wanting to risk mixing Malkoran's soul with any others since he had a feeling he would need it later.

Turning his attention elsewhere, he focused on the golden blade shining like the sun.

"So this is the Dawnbreaker." He mused as he reached out to take it, only to pause as he remembered that they would likely be teleported outside immediately after. "Let's loot the place first, don't touch the sword yet." He decided as he turned his attention to the room at large.

" **It is done. The defiler is defeated. Take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal."** Meridia's voice resounded.

All three of them ignored it and focused on looting the place instead, gathering every last gold coin in the room – a little over five thousand put together, thanks to the dozens of human sacrifices Malkoran had used in his ritual – as well as a couple dozen Greater Black Soul Gems that likely held the souls of the sacrifices. They even took Malkoran's robes as they held some interesting enchantments, as did his staff. In addition, there were more swords and bows then they knew what to do with. The arrows they had already numbered in the four digits.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Harry eyed the two half-elves.

"Yes." Miosotis said as she eyed the sword attached to the pedestal warily.

"Ready for what?" Tamaria narrowed her eyes.

"Hold onto me." Harry instructed and after exchanging a look the two grabbed his shoulders.

Taking a breath he drew the Dawnbreaker, allowing the beacon to reflect the final beam of light… and in a flash they were gone, finding themselves levitating in the sky abode the Temple before the wisp that Meridia currently appeared as.

" **Malkoran is vanquished. Skyrim's dead shall remain at rest. This is as it should be. This is because of you. A new day is dawning. And you shall be its herald. Take the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the dark corners of the world. Wield it in my name, that my influence may grow."** Meridia commanded.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Harry snorted. "No offense, but you won't find me preaching about the power of the light anytime soon. I'm no priest, not even of the Daedric kind."

" **It matters not. The plant cares nothing for the rays that bring it the warmth of the sun. As you carry Dawnbreaker, so will my light touch the world."** Meridia declared dismissively.

" _We'll see about that."_ Harry narrowed his eyes as they three of them were slowly lowered back down to solid ground. _"I have every intention of completing Malkoran's research though I won't be doing it in the sickening way he did. I will find a way to completely sever that particular connection you have to the Dawnbreaker, Meridia, and when I do all the power of the undead destroyed by it will go into me or a Soul Gem of my choice, rather than to you."_

"Come on, let's get out of here." Miosotis said and she led them away from Meridia's Statue.

"You know; it was pretty gutsy to spur Meridia like that… but be careful. She can be a bitch when angered." Tamaria uncharacteristically cautioned.

"She can bark and whine as much as she likes." Harry smirked. "Right now, she's powerless to back up any of her threats."

"What do you mean?" Miosotis frowned. "She's a Daedric Prince."

"She's a weakened Daedric Prince." Harry happily corrected. "Turns out that a good chunk of her power comes from the Dawnbreaker harvesting the energies of the undead it slays, with another portion coming from the Dawnbreaker and her Beacon absorbing sunlight."

"Malkoran knew this, didn't he?" Tamaria realized.

"His masters master first gained the Dawnbreaker and hid the Beacon underground, and had been trying to harness that power themselves rather than have it channeled into Meridia. Meridia only took notice when Malkoran turned to Necromancy in his experiments, otherwise she would have been clueless until it was too late." Harry shrugged.

"Are you planning on picking up her Malkoran left off?" Miosotis frowned.

"Where his master left off, actually. Necromancy is not my thing. I can use it, I suppose, but I would rather not." Harry frowned _"And I won't be telling anyone anytime soon exactly why I don't want to desecrate the bodies of the dead."_

"Do you really think it can be done?" Tamaria asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sure." Harry said resolutely. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to use the Dawnbreaker like that too much before Meridia cuts her ties to it and makes a new one, but oh well." He shrugged _"At least not on Nirn."_

"But she'll still be gaining power from her Beacon." Miosotis pointed out.

"Yes, she will." Harry agreed. _"Until I Kamui it to one of my dimensions, of course. And speaking of Beacons, my clone should have finished gathering all the lesser Beacons in the temple once they became inactive. They're not as good as the main one, but they'll be good enough to test my theories on before I grab the real thing."_

As if it felt his thoughts, the Kage Bunshin he had left behind dispelled, reporting that it had sealed away each of the lesser Beacons in separate scrolls and dropped said scrolls in his Dimension 0.

"Where to now?" Tamaria inquired, feeling that she had been pretty much tagged along to sightsee rather than assist him.

"Solitude. I want to make myself an Orcish Armor set before we follow up on that Horn. And we can sell all the crappy weapons and armor we've gathered there. With the Imperial Army having their base there, weapons will be in high demand regardless what kind. And I can fix the older and damaged ones a bit as well." Harry absently replied even as another clone dispelled itself, this time the one she has sent to check on Ustengrav that morning: The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller was still there, thus they had time aplenty.

 **A.N.: Okay, another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, I had to reinstall the game and get in the right mood to write down a questline. I was initially planning on getting they Dawnbreaker and setting it loose on the vampires, but along the way I remembered that Malkoran was doing a ritual… so how could I use that? And it got me going.**

 **I know I wanted to start the Dawnguard story line in this chapter, but then I realized that without the proper setup it would look like crap… so I had to rewrite everything. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **They don't do resurrections like they used to**

The stay in Solitude prolonged itself from a few days that they had been planning to a couple weeks. In that time, Harry had not only made quite a bit of cash but managed to practice his blacksmithing enough to forge not only the Orcish Armor set that he had been planning, but also created Glass Armor and learned how to improve and modify armor that was enchanted in some way, which the regular blacksmiths shied away from.

During that time, he and the Soul-Tamer sisters also made a bit of a name for themselves, clearing out bandit camps and putting down giants that had been terrorizing the area, even slaying a couple dragons that made their appearance in the Hold. It was with these dragon appearances that Harry reached a startling conclusion – and something that should have been obvious to him from the get – go: there were too many dragons; specifically, there were more dragons being sighted across Skyrim then there were Dragon Burial Grounds according to the Dragonstone he retrieved himself.

Which meant that Alduin was not reviving just the Dragons in Skyrim, but in all of Tamriel, everywhere the Blades had buried them in the past. And they were all coming to Skyrim for one reason or another, either to support Alduin more closely… or to hunt Harry down.

From there, Harry began using his teleportation much more often and by the end of the first week in Solitude he had already slain a dozen dragons and devoured their souls, in the process earning some pull with the various Jarls from whom he had received requests to hunt down the dragons. By the end of the second week, his accumulated dragon souls had been in the mid-thirties.

That was not to say killing dragons was all that he had done while in Solitude. A little help here, a little there, and he had gained enough goodwill from both the populace and from the Jarl Elisif the Fair, the widow of High King Torygg, enough to be named Thane of Haafingar Hold… though secretly allowing her to speak and say her goodbyes to her deceased husband via the Stone of Resurrection certainly helped getting in her good graces, earning her trust and a permanent invitation to all her gatherings.

In all honesty, however, what he was truly aiming for was permission to purchase property within Solitude, which was exactly what he did landing himself the Proudspire Manor, likely the most expensive home he would be buying in Skyrim, a purchase of 25.000 septims, to which another 14.000 septims was added for the interior decorations and furniture. It was all worth it though, a nice safe base within the most important city of Skyrim was worth twice as much money in his opinion. It also came with a beautiful yet strict Housecarl, one Jordis the Sword-Maiden, who looked after the place.

Their relaxation reached an end, however, when on one morning a Kage Bunshin informed him that Delphine had _finally_ swiped the Horn of Jurgen the Windcaller.

"So, what now?" Miosotis inquired as they packed their gear for the road.

"Well, we've been in Solitude for a bit _too_ long, so it's time to say goodbye to it for a while." Harry remarked. "And I received, just a few hours ago, a request from the Jarl of Whiterun to deal with a dragon at Whitewatch Tower, just north of Whiterun."

"And from there we can take it easy all the way to Riverwood, right?" Tamaria mused. "Fine, let's go."

Without further ado, the trio left Solitude on foot and then, once they were properly out of sight of any sentries, Harry teleported them away to their first destination, Whitewatch Tower.

The battle, if it could be called that, was nothing the brag home about. Oh, sure, the dragon put up quite a fight, but Harry's initial point stood: put an arrow through its brain and it died in short order. So while the Soul-Tamer sisters bombarded the dragon from different locations to distract it, Harry relied on his bow to put his arrows straight through the dragon's wings after infusing them with lightning chakra to increase penetration.

From there, it was easy to bring the dragon to the ground and even easier to restrict its movements once a Doton jutsu had been used to bind its legs and wings. Had it not been for its still free head that was Shouting his _**Frost Breath**_ and _**Fire Breath**_ at all within his line of sight, Harry would have simply walked up to it and ripped its soul out with the Human Path of the Rinnegan, like he had done to many dragons he had slain lately to gain their memories and new Shouts. Even without such valuable pieces of information, it was interesting to look through how they had witnessed millennia of the world's history from their point of view.

So, he simply infused an arrow with fire chakra and put it through the dragon's left eye and its brain, killing it in short order and granting him the power of another Dragon Soul.

From there, they traveled at a brisk pace to Whiterun where after receiving payment for the dragon's death, they settled to spend the night at Breezehome, Harry's house in the city.

"I still think this is a bad idea, you know." Miosotis remarked as they laid in bed that night, the sisters leaning onto Harry's torso from either side.

"Yeah, I don't trust that bitch. Who knows what she'll try to pull." Tamaria agreed. "We should come with you."

"As much as I would enjoy the company, this is something I'll have to handle on my own." Harry sighed. "Delphine will be paranoid enough with just me showing up; imagine her reactions when two half-elves are with me! She won't care that you're not with the Thalmor. To her, if your elven, you're an enemy. I'll work on changing that point of view, but until then I won't be able to take you with me when I'm meeting with her and her allies."

"You're just using that as an excuse to keep us all to yourself, aren't you?" Tamaria smirked.

"Damn right. Your asses are mine." Harry huffed playfully.

"Of course they are; you keep _claiming_ them whenever you have the chance." Miosotis gave him a lusty smile that triggered another round of lovemaking.

 _Timeskip – four days later, Sleeping Giant Inn, Riverwood_

It was simplicity itself to teleport back to Riverwood and go to the Inn Delphine was in charge of. After silently flashing the note she had left back in Ustengrav in place of the **Horn of Jurgen Windcaller** , she directed him to her room.

After a few minutes of wait, she came in with a serious expression.

"We need to talk." Harry said plainly.

"Yes. But not here. Come." Delphine spoke as she opened her closet and then its fake back to reveal a descending stairway.

"After you, I think." Harry wave her on.

Narrowing her eyes, she led him down to the hidden underground room. There were several racks of weapons, bookcases, and in the center of the room was a large table with a map of Skyrim on it, several recent additions with red all over, some of them already crossed out.

"So, you're supposed to be the Dragonborn." Delphine began.

"Yes, apparently absorbing a dragon's soul when they bite the dust gives you that name." Harry remarked. "Now then, you took the Horn because you wanted my attention. You have it. Now you have five minutes to convince me not to break your spine for wasting my time."

"…So you claim." Delphine said slowly though he could see wariness in her eyes.

"Make that four minutes." Harry raised an eyebrow as he hit her with a wandless Compulsion Charm.

"Tsk, fine. I suppose that I can admit that news of _something_ happening when you killed a dragon." The woman sighed. "I'm not one to trust rumors, though, so don't expect me to be convinced until I've seen you do it with my own eyes."

"That's fine with me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Assuming, for argument's sake, that you are the Dragonborn, then you will need help." Delphine began.

"And you're volunteering?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so special?"

"What do you know of the Blades?" Delphine smirked.

"Oh, I've heard of the Blades, alright." Harry snorted. "Your group started off well, hunting dragons and bringing stability to Tamriel. Then you became the emperor's lapdogs before finaly being thrown away after the White Gold Concordat. I'm surprised there are any of you left, to be honest."

"That's… an antagonistic way of seeing things." Delphine scowled.

"I don't hear you denying anything." Harry eyed her steadily.

"Tsk, fine, our group has made some stupid mistakes in recent times and it led to our near complete destruction." Delphine sighed.

"In other words, you can't provide me with any manpower to help take out the dragons." Harry deduced. "However, I doubt you've called me here for that. So spill."

"I have reason to believe that the Thalmor are behind the return of the dragons." Delphine stated.

"While I agree that they are benefiting from the trouble the dragons are causing, I also know quite well that you only think that because you hate the Thalmor and blame everything wrong in the world on them." Harry snorted.

"Are you…" Delphine began with a sneer.

"I'm not a Thalmor supporter." Harry cut her off dryly. "Hell, I hate the fuckers. But going ahead and blaming the appearance of the dragons on them without evidence won't solve our problems. Tell me, have you been keeping track of the revived dragons among those marked on the Dragonstone I recovered?"

"…Yes." Delphine confirmed. "I was actually planning on getting you to prove you're a Dragonborn by reaching a dragon that is being revived and having you kill it permanently."

"I don't mind; it will give us a chance to see who is doing it." Harry replied _"And me a chance to see if I can't copy that Shout."_ He thought before adding "By the way, it's not just the dragons in Skyrim that are being revived."

"What do you mean?!" Delphine demanded.

"I've killed over thirty dragons by now. I sense their souls within me so I know it's not the same ones." Harry began. "Unless there are a lot of unmarked dragon burial sites that are not mapped on the Dragonstone, dragons from all over Tamriel are being revived. And they're coming here."

"…Talos save us all." Delphine whispered in dread.

"Now, is this map accurate? Is the Kynesgrove burial site next?" Harry eyed the map on the table.

"Yes." Delphine shook her head to snap out of it. "We should be going; we can talk more on the way. If you need any gear, help yourself." She gestured at the racks of weapons and chests that contained armor.

Nodding, Harry proceeded to go through it all, if only to see if there was anything of interest, taking several skill books and regular ones, spells tomes potions… though he mainly kept an eye on Delphine as she stripped naked and changed into her Blades armor. He had to admit, for a woman in her mid-forties, she had a nice body, kept in shape from training. Not his type, though.

"Ready?" Harry eyed her.

"Yes, let's go. We have long way ahead of us." Delphine replied.

"Not really." Harry shook his head as he grabbed her arm under the elbow as he twisted on his heel, Apparating them just outside Kynesgrove. "We're already here." he informed her before blinking and looking down to see her emptying her stomach… on his boots. "Seriously?" Harry groaned as he backed away from her and cleaned himself with a wandless charm.

"That… was unpleasant." Delphine gasped out as she stood up.

"You get used to it after a while." Harry shrugged.

"That… was Teleportation, wasn't it?" she eyed him warily. "That makes you a mage… are you from the College of Winterhold?" she narrowed her eyes in distaste.

"No, do I plan on joining soon." Harry admitted.

"You shouldn't." Delphine spat. "Those fools are completely irresponsible and…"

"If this is a speech about how they caused a large portion of Winterhold to sink into the Sea of Ghosts, then you're wasting your breath." Harry cut her off dryly. "I've been to Winterhold in passing, and I took a good look at the cliffs that overlook the sea. Winterhold did not sink because some unstable magic the College pulled off. It sank because the Jarl at the time was a greedy, irresponsible bastard that mined the are directly under the city near the sea, which made it unstable and eventually collapsed. The reason why everyone blames the mages if because the presence of the College there makes it a believable excuse for those who are too stupid to look at the evidence. Plus, the Jarl at the time had rather close ties to the Emperor, so…" he trailed off.

"I… see." Delphine looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"What? You're shocked people are this stupid or this corrupt? You surprise me, Blade, and not in a good way." Harry snorted and led the way to Braidwood Inn. "Let's get settled in. It may take a few days for anything of note to happen. In that time, you will explain to me _everything_." He uttered in a tone that brooked not argument.

 _Timeskip – six days later_

Harry was bored out of his mind. It had been six days since they had arrived in Kynesgrove, six days since they had located the dragon burial ground…

" _And six fucking days since I've had to put up with Delphine."_ He inwardly snarled.

The woman, for all the bravery and valor she tried to project, was little more than a rat. She had scurried off when the Blades began being hunted down and hid like a coward, forsaking even those she once called comrades in order to maintain her own anonymity.

It was all out of an inflated sense of self-worth. She had been a grunt among the Blades. She held no influence, not talent, no power whatsoever. And the only reason she was making such a fuss about helping him defeat the dragons was to use him to get one last shot at fame before dying, and if she got to kill a few of the Thalmor she hated so much in the process, even better.

If he did not need her to maintain appearances back at Hogwarts, he would have disposed of her body by now. Her self-righteous spiel was seriously getting on his nerves.

 _Hogwarts, Earth_

"Harry looks like he's about to kill someone." Susan commented lowly as she watched the projection above the Gryffindor table.

"Well, Alduin should arrive soon to revive that other dragon, so he'll get an outlet." Kaguya shot back in amusement. "Never mind that; how are we going to handle this mess?"

The mess she was referring to was the chaos that had descended upon Hogwarts soon after the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament had started. By the fifth minute of watching, more than two thirds of the audience which consisted almost entirely of students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had been traumatized.

How could they not? One of the first things they saw was someone being killed with an arrow as he tried to escape while the next was the execution via beheading of another. And if that was not enough, Alduin showing up, torching the town and killing dozens if not hundreds certainly was.

There was nobody within Hogwarts now that could not see the Threstrals.

And it got worse from there, with Harry himself killing man after man and dragon after dragon, not to mention wild animals, trolls and giants. Almost wherever he went, he left a trail of blood. It was to be expected, the majority of the jobs available in Skyrim involved getting rid of threats by killing them.

But could the sheltered wizards see things like that? Hell no! for most of them, the worst thing to have happened was being bullied by Snape during potions. They did not even comprehend the idea of fighting back with lethal force, not in a society where Dumbledore had been preaching about forgiveness and redemption since he put his old pal Grindelwald in jail.

For them, doing a job usually meant joining the Ministry in some capacity only to soon find out what you know meant squat compared to who you knew and more importantly how pure your blood was. And a society where magic users were looked down upon? Ludicrous!

By comparison, Krum who had all too easily abandoned the use of his wand for a machinegun was far more acceptable even if he spilled just as much blood as Harry did. But then again, all those he was killing were muggles who in the minds of most automatically equated less important, more expendable.

Hell, in a way Krum's Task was actually helping open up the eyes of the British Wizarding World about how dangerous muggles could be when they wanted to. More than a few purebloods had paled at the damage a single grenade could cause, never mind a rocket launcher and C4.

In Harry's case, though, three sides were rapidly forming.

The first and most vocal side was that which proclaimed him to be a Dark Wizard and a murderer, a rising Dark Lord that could become more powerful and more evil then Voldemort had been.

They were not entirely wrong in thinking that, as Harry was distinctly NOT a Light Wizard, but at the same time he simply did not care enough about Wizarding Britain to bother conquering them.

The second side proclaimed him to be an agent of justice sent by Magic itself to right the wrongs in Skyrim, taking his Dragonborn status as proof of it, and declared that upon his return Harry will bring forth a new era of magic in their world using the arcane secrets he had learnt in Skyrim.

This group was not entirely wrong either, as there were bound to be changes once Harry returned, though few were likely to be to the satisfaction of the wizarding population at large, if the effects even spread that far.

The final and most numerous group was that which was simply declaring Harry to be more powerful then Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Voldemort combined and were dead set on not standing in his way regardless of what a Super Wizard like him decided to do when he got back.

It was a cowardly approach, but at the same time surprisingly sensible. After all, if the burning and freezing breath of a dragon like Alduin and the many that followed could not leave a scratch on him, what hope would they, mere mortals, could have?

It was the last camp that Kaguya and Susan were using their influence among the students to help grow. After all, they were well aware that Wizarding Britain was made out of stupid sheep just as likely to turn on you as they were to support you. They also knew that the valued their own asses above anything else, so if they feared you they would not get in your way regardless of what you were doing.

Kaguya knew what Harry's plans were. She knew that he would be disliked long before he would be praised for them, even if he had the well-being of Wizarding Britain at heart when making them. So she was using his actions in Skyrim to help plant the seeds of fear and submission before his power. She knew well enough that while fame and popularity were fickle, power was still power regardless of everything else and people at least feared if not respect power.

Already, people from all over Britain and from abroad were coming by to watch Harry's performance at least for a few days. After all, the others were not that interesting. Luna and Fleur were essentially sleeping while Krum was among muggles which did not interest wizards at the best of times.

Harry, though, was putting up quite the show even in the short time, for them, that the Task had been going on. Action, adventure, even romance of the more forbidden sort what with him being affectionate with the two half-elven sisters. Kaguya was more than certain that most if not all black-outs of his surveillance charm involved him getting laid.

She could tell, though, that the attraction he had for the two Soul-Tamer sisters was purely sexual. She could see why, too, those two were certainly a couple exotic catches she would not mind bedding once or a few dozen times. They did not click, though, as she had seen Luna, Susan and even herself do with Harry. So it was likely that Harry would keep them as fuck-buddies for the rest of his time on Nirn – which she approved wholeheartedly with – but nothing beyond that.

"Remind me to thank your aunt for getting us an official copy of the rules of this particular Triwizard Tournament." Kaguya said out loud as she watched a disgruntled Dumbledore with a satisfied smile.

As soon as Harry had proven before the eyes of hundreds not to be Dumbledore's man by brutally killing his enemies rather than Disarming and Stunning them like every boy hero of light and justice was expected to do, the old man had begun distancing himself from Harry and allowing himself to be heard about how disappointed he was that the last Potter had taken such a dark path. Kaguya had not been surprised, she had half-expected Dumbledore to do just that as soon as Harry was not there to see him.

The fact was, Dumbledore feared Harry. He had ever since the young Lord had disarmed him and earned the allegiance of the Elder Wand. Oh, Dumbledore put up a great front of disapproving but resigned acceptance of Harry's change of attitude while the young immortal was around, but at the end of the day Dumbledore had seen Harry for over a decade as an unfortunate but necessary sacrifice for Voldemort's final defeat. Such things did not change easily, and while the removal of Harry's status as an accidental Horcrux meant he no longer needed to die, Dumbledore had spent far too long not caring about his wellbeing and life in general to start now. Sure, he took Harry into account in all his relevant long-term plans now, but it was unlikely to ever fully sink into his head that Harry was no longer expendable.

Thus, with Harry now publicly taking actions of the likes Dumbledore had been condemning his entire political career and without the powerhouse that was Harry close by to keep him in check, the old man was letting his opinions known… funny how it easy it had been, give that barely a day had passed.

If she had to be completely honest, Kaguya would admit that Dumbledore would have as much to gain from Harry dying in Skyrim as Voldemort would. After all, Harry was just as likely to turn the old man's perfect world of 'The Greater Good' on its head.

Kaguya was not worried though. Not anymore, at least. She had watched Harry battle dragon after dragon in a short time and while Alduin was in a league of its own, the World Eater should not be anything Harry won't be able to handle. The only actual threats were the Daedric Princes and the Nine Divines as they possibly possessed power on par with her own at her in her prime, if not greater. However, Harry – hopefully – knew not to mess with them too much, to avoid biting more then he could chew.

" _No, Harry will be fine. It's Luna we should worry about now."_ The Otsutsuki decided as her gaze moved to the image showing Luna still in the Animus.

It was just a trick, though. She knew better then to believe the actual Luna Lovegood was wasting her time in what was essentially a technological pensive. The one within the Animus was a Kage Bunshin, without a doubt. With the Animus not requiring a DNA sample and merely taking the data it needed by scanning the subject's body, the use of a Kage Bunshin was viable.

Which begged the question:

" _I wonder what Luna is really doing right now."_

 _Another world, Abstergo facility_

"Hm, let's see what this does." Luna smiled sweetly as she calmly spread the golden-orange **Shroud of Eden** over the body of Álvaro Gramática whom she had killed minutes before with a Suffocation Curse which prevented his lungs from continuing to draw air.

As she had been half-hoping, half-expecting, within the minute a loud gasping was heard from under the **Shroud** which was soon pushed aside by the man who wore a distinctly unpanicked expression for someone who had just died.

"You… are the one who killed Álvaro." The man currently controlling Álvaro Gramática's body remarked as he eyed her.

"And you are Consus, also known as Prometheus, disciple of Hephaestus. An Isu who transferred himself into one of his own creations." Luna replied calmly.

"…I see, you are of Isu descent." Consus sighed, somehow sensing the presence of the Sixth Sense, Knowledge, within her.

"I am also of Otsutsuki descent." Luna pleasantly informed him.

"Otsutsuki?" Consus blinked. "I… have not heard this name before. What is it?"

"Hm, how about a trade? You answer a question of mine and I shall tell you what the Otsutsuki are." Luna offered.

"That seems fair. Ask away, though do hurry. I cannot maintain control over this body for more than ten minutes." Consus informed her.

"Well then, I know that you seem to take control over the bodies the **Shroud** heals if the damage was great, but are you actually being transferred temporarily from the **Shroud** or is your mind merely temporarily copied in the host?" Luna tilted her head curiously.

"Ah, I was hoping someone eventually thought of that." Consus nodded in satisfaction. "The answer is a variation of your second guess. My mind is indeed temporarily copied into the person my creation has healed, and it only remains so for up to fifteen minutes to avoid causing damage to the host's more primitive brain. However, a link remains between my consciousness inside the **Shroud** and that in the host body, so I remember what I have done and learnt while within a host."

"What about Álvaro Gramática? Is his mind still in there, or will it only return after you leave?" Luna frowned.

"Álvaro is in here also, merely… let us call it sleeping." Consus shrugged.

"I see, I see." Luna nodded in satisfaction. "Well, I guess it's my turn, right?"

"Indeed, please explain to me what are the Otsutsuki." Consus agreed.

"The Otsutsuki are a nomad clan of extra-terrestrials. They travel from planet to planet, using their abilities to drain them dry of life to increase their own near-immortal lifespan and their powers over nature and reality itself." Luna smiled winningly as she raised her hands upon which slits opened to reveal crimson eyes bearing rings around the pupils in a ripple-like pattern.

Before Consus could utter another word or do anything but widen his eyes in shock, Luna's hands grasped the sides of his heads before pulling.

In her left hand was the spirit of Álvaro Gramática which she released soon after, once all the memories had been transferred to her mind. In her left, though, as what looked like the ghost of a ghost, mere silvery outlines of a real spirit. It was the copy of Consus within Gramática which Luna was now draining dray of knowledge. It took her nearly three minutes to do so and when she was done, she had to sit down and work her way through reorganizing her mind to accommodate the massive influx of information that she had received.

She was not sure what all those memories were, but she could tell from the bits she had allowed to pass through her conscious mind that most did not belong to Consus. More than likely, when Consus' mind was copied in a host body, the mind of the host was also copied within the **Shroud** , or at least the memories.

Once she was certain she could function properly – even if she still had a splitting headache – she got back to her feet and returned her attention to the lab and the dozens of Pieces of Eden all over the place.

It had taken her hours of using Legilimency on Abstergo employees, jumping from trail to trail, hint to hint, until she finally found someone who was high enough on the Templar food chain to know exactly where Álvaro Gramática had his lab, having delivered a **Piece of Eden** there herself and having been considered loyal and competent enough to not kill off to eliminate a potential leak.

Which resulted in Luna raiding the place under the cover of invisibility, taking control of all the security personnel using the Imperius Curse and then, killing all the other staff one by one via the Human Path of the _**Rinnegan**_ , ripping their souls out to gain all their memories. The sole exception had been Gramática who was by far the most dangerous person in the building, having at his disposal dozens of **Pieces of Eden** who could do who knew what. More than likely, had he caught her sneaking up on him to kill him, he would have used on of the numerous **Pieces of Eden** with brainwashing powers to make her an obedient pawn that would spill all her secrets at his command.

There had been several reasons why Luna had chosen him to be her first high-ranked target.

The first reason was that due to his positon Álvaro Gramática was in contact with and knew the locations of several other high-ranked Templars, thus allowing Luna to track them down and gain further high-ranked information of their Order and Abstergo as a whole.

The second reason was that Álvaro Gramática was a genius and probably knew more about Isu technology the other human alive, evidence being his work on the **Akashic Satellite Plexus** and the creation of the **Data Dump Scanner** that eventually lead to the creation of **Helix** , a project Luna herself was part of, during which the genetic memories of people with Assassin and Templar were recorded digitally to allow others to relieve them at a later time.

The third reason was that Gramática's lab was an information hub in which all the Animus Memory Sets of notice had copies recorded for him to go through to help him decode the secrets of the **Pieces of Eden** he was studying.

The fourth reason was that Gramática was the head of the **Phoenix Project** whose goal was the creation through genetical engineering of a full triple-helix Isu body that would hopefully aid in the understanding the **Pieces of Eden** and other precursor technology. This project could not be allowed to bear fruit as the one truly behind it was Juno, the rogue Isu that had been until late 2012 been imprisoned in the Grand Temple and now existed digitally in **The Grey** , who would like nothing more than to obtain an Isu body of her own.

The fifth reason was that due to his work, Gramática had on hand at all times several important and powerful **Pieces of Eden** , the most important of them being the **Apples of Eden** , **Memory Seals** and **Precursor boxes** , at least one of which being now before Luna's eyes, which contained priceless Isu knowledge and the potential to help in the recovery of more **Pieces of Eden**.

The sixth reason was that Gramática was known to possess the original **Shroud of Eden** that contained the consciousness of Consus, an Isu that had created several **Pieces of Eden** himself. The wealth of Isu knowledge he possessed was incalculable.

The seventh reason was that Álvaro Gramática was a complete and utter bastard who would like nothing more than to dissect children if it helped him further his research into the Isu. He simply needed to die, the sooner the better.

Shaking her head to snap out of her introspection, she formed a few **Kage Bunshin** and had them begin he data download on portable memory drives or if that was not possible simply remove the hard drives from the computers…

"You know what? Let's take the computers as well." Luna decided out loud. "They're some of the most advanced human-made ones in this world, so we could only benefit from having them. We would have to destroy them otherwise."

As her clones made sounds of approval and agreement, Luna herself made her way around the lab collecting all the **Pieces of Eden** without exception and sealed them individually in properly labeled containment seals in a large scroll.

Within the hour, the entire lab had been sacked, every last valuable object sealed in Luna's scrolls and every last witness and recording set on fire. _**Fierndfyre**_ , to be precise.

"Now let's go pay Isabelle Ardant and Laetitia England a visit." She mused to herself as she walked away from the burning bunker. "It would to keep those ladies waiting… though I suppose I should replace my _**Kage Bunshin**_ first. It would be bothersome if I was discovered to be missing." She decided.

 _Kynesgrove, Skyrim, Tamriel, Nirn_

If anyone had seen Harry's reaction when Alduin made his arrival to Kynesgrove known by setting a couple buildings on fire, they would have thought him to be mad or at least on drugs. After all, there was no good reason for him to be that relieved when a dragon attacked the village.

Clearly, they had never had to spend nearly an entire week in the presence of Delphine when she was not bothering with her innkeeper persona.

"It's here! A dragon is here!" Delphine burst into his room.

"I've noticed." Harry remarked dryly as he pointed at the dragon visible through his window. "Let's go." He said and without further ado jumped out the window and took off in a run towards the dragon burial ground where he knew Alduin was heading.

Sure enough, less than a minute after they had arrived at the scene and were hiding behind some trees, Alduin descended to hover just above the burial ground.

" _ **Slen – Tiid – Vo!"**_ Alduin Shouted at the dragon burial ground under the gaze of Harry's attentive _**Rinne-Sharingan**_.

" _ **Flesh – Time – Undo**_ _. That was the Shout he used."_ Harry quickly translated the Shout that had just been burned into his memory. _"Does that mean that it only reverses the effects of time on the flesh? I suppose that is possible… after all, the souls of these dragons are bound to their bones unless there is Dragonborn around when they die. So there is no need to recall the soul as it's still present, merely reanimate the body… I can use that. After all, I have other ways of summoning souls."_ He decided with a grin, already directing some of the dragon souls within him to infuse those three Words with power, making the Shout usable.

Before their very eyes, the skeleton of the deceased dragon regrew its flesh and hide as life returned to its bones.

" **Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!"** Alduin uttered to the revived dragon.

" _Sahloknir, I bound your dragon spirit for eternity!"_ Harry mentally translated.

" **Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"** the named Sahloknir called out.

" _Alduin, my lord! Has the time come to revive our ancient realm?"_ Harry translated.

" **Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir."** Alduin replied.

" _Yes, Sahloknir, my champion."_ Harry narrowed his eyes as the World Eater turned his attention to him and Delphine, the later whom began to back away.

" **Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."** Alduin said derisively.

"Well, wait till your soul lies within me. Then you'll see it." Harry shot back earning a snarl from the firstborn of Akatosh.

" **Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."** Alduin ordered before flying off.

"What did he say?" Delphine demanded.

"Take a guess." Ha _ **"Sahloknir, I bind your dragon spirit for eternity!"**_ rry rolled his eyes as he put up a gravity shield with his Deva Path to block the Fire Breath of Sahloknir, the newly revived dragon minion of Alduin.

" **We've got to ground that bastard!"** Delphine yelled as she notched and arrow and shot it uselessly into the dragon's torso, here his hide was the thickest.

"Shut up and watch. You want to see a Dragonborn in action, remember?" Harry calmly reminded her as he advanced towards the dragon _**"Fus – Ro – Dah!"**_ he Shouted, blasting Sahloknir away with an overpowered _**Unrelenting Force**_. Then, before the dragon could steady itself in the air, Harry held his hand out towards is and made a pulling motion. _**"Banshō Ten'in!"**_ he whispered as the dragon was flung towards him… only to receive a _**Rasengan**_ in the face.

Hurrying to the downed and disorientated dragon, Harry wasted no time to use the Human Path to rip its soul out, absorbing it along with its memories as the dragon was once more reduced to a skeleton which was quickly sent away with the _**Kamui**_.

"Satisfied?" Harry glanced at the Blade that had been annoying him for the past few days, now much calmer after having gained the _**Reanimation**_ Shout.

"Very." She tried to school her face to not reveal just how shocked she was. "We… should get back to Riverwood."

"I'll meet you there in a few weeks, I have some other things to do in the meantime. I've wasted enough time waiting for this dragon to be revived." Harry told her as he headed towards the inn.

"Fine, I'll try to prepare our next move before I see you again." Delphine agreed.

Half hour later and ten minutes after Harry had teleported away, it occurred to her that he could have taken her back to Riverwood before going on his own way.

She would have probably been even more annoyed if she knew that it was to her hidden underground room in Riverwood that Harry had teleported to, to retrieve the **Horn of Jurgen Windcaller** that he needed to complete the task set for him by the Graybeards.

 **A.N.: Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I've been working on this chapter for a long while now, as I'm sure you must have realized. It's been, what, four months since the last update? My Skyrim game kept crashing whenever I tried to loot a body or even just open a damn door. I tried to fix it, I reinstalled the game, tried to make some changes to my system as a whole so that maybe, just maybe, it will work right. It didn't. So, I pretty much gave up on it and chose to rely on my memory, information from the Elder Scrolls Wiki and youtube videos. I hope it worked out right.**

 **I've finally given you all a glimpse of what's been going on at Hogwarts and with Luna. It will be a while before the next one, though, since I'm trying to squeeze four years in Skyrim in just one month of Hogwarts time.**

 **I'm also updating one of my other stories and, as a Christmas treat, I'm posting two new stories that have been in the works for a while now and which I finally got around to writing down, what with my issues with Skyrim.**

 **I don't think I'll have the next chapter of this story ready by New Years Eve, but I hope to post it in the first week of January at least.**

 **Once again, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Among the Noble Vampires of Skyrim**

" _This is entirely too easy."_ Harry mused as almost casually strode through the Dimhollow Crypt, using just fire spells to kill off the couple handful of Vampires, Skeletons and Death Hounds in his way as well as the odd Draugr Deathlord in his way before stopping to watch as a vampire fought a huge Frostbite Spider.

He could interfere and end it quicker, but, then again, he had plenty of time and in the end it was sound strategy to let your opponent tire himself before moving in on him. Instead, he thought back to what had happened when he had returned the **Horn of Jurgen Windcaller** to the Greybeards.

 _Flashback_

He was watching in boredom as Wulfgar inscribed the final Word of the _**Unrelenting Force**_ Shout, **Dah** , with magic on the floor of the main hall of the monastery under the eyes of the other Greybeards.

When he was done, Harry stepped up as usual and waited for the word to be assimilated only for nothing to happen.

" _Oh, right, I already know this one."_ He blinked. Then, he shrugged to himself and used the Preta Path to drain the magic in the inscribed Word anyway.

"Hm, that seemed… different than before." Arngeir commented curiously.

"I already knew that Word so absorbing this only… deepened my understanding of it." Harry lied his ass off.

"Oh, I see." Arngeir nodded in understanding before Harry found himself surrounded from all sides by the Greybeards who began chanting in the dragon languages.

" **Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon.**

 **By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old.**

 **You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."**

With their Shouting, Harry felt the Words reverberate within his soul, feeling he was somehow… woken up, like more of his power was available to him.

 _Flashback end_

That had been several weeks before and since then he had wandered Skyrim a bit, forming a few contacts, raiding some Barrows and learning a few more Words. Eventually, he ended up at the Dawnguard base where he joined up knowing that he needed their guidance to find a certain crypt that was not on any maps he had found so far.

Dimhollow Crypt, to be precise.

Which was where he currently was, only a few meters away from the door leading to the Dimhollow Cavern bellow, waiting for that vampire to finaly kill of that spider…

" _Oh, he finished."_ He blinked, snapping out from his introspection and swiftly approached the Nightmaster Vampire from behind.

He had no worry of being detected. He not only had a Silencing spell muffling his every step and a minor Futon jutsu masking his scent, but was also under the cover of the **Cloak of Invisibility** insuring there was nothing that could detect him.

So he she simply walked up to the vampire, expertly ignored his somewhat maddened mumbling thanks to having accumulated quite bit of experience in dealing with crazies, and beheaded him with a blade of compressed flames that he had conjured up on his hand.

Looting his body and that of the huge Frostbite Spider took all of two minutes after which he ventured through the door at the other end of the chamber.

Much to his satisfaction, there were only three people there.

" _Make that two."_ He sighed when the vampire interrogator killed the tied-up human.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He still might have told us something." The other vampire, a female, remarked in annoyance. "We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with…"

"He knew nothing." Lokil sneered. "He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize." He declared before a blade of flames severed his head from his shoulders.

" **Lokil!"** the other vampire screamed.

Blocking the large icicle she sent his way with a gravity shield curtesy of the Deva Path, he then used a quick **Shunshin** to move behind her and gave her the very same treatment her compatriot had gotten.

A quick glance around with his _**Byakugan**_ confirmed there were no further enemies around so he took his time looting them and any storage areas in the vicinity before walking up to the pedestal that was the focus of the various pillars and braziers down there.

" _I knew it was coming, but god damn it, it still hurts like hell."_ He grimaced when a spike shot up and impaled the hand he had pressed on top of the central pedestal. _"At least it worked."_ He mentally grumbled as the inner circle of the design on the floor lit up with purple light.

Turning around, he walked up to the first brazier and pushed it further away from the pedestal to the outer ting on the floor, causing the purple light to spread further. Going counter-clockwise, he pushed the next brazier onto the inner ring, before doing the same with the next brazier. The fourth brazier was pushed onto the outer ring lighting up the majority of the design.

"Last one." He muttered as he ended his invisibility and stealth spells knowing he would need to be able to speak with the next person he met.

Walking up to the last brazier he pushed in onto the inner ring and watch as the center of the structure changed, the ground rumbling as stone panels moved away to allow a stone monolith to emerge from beneath.

Quickly finding the required pressure panel, he pressed it causing a porting of the stone structure to descend back into the ground, revealing what lay within.

Specifically, a female vampire that was distinctly more attractive and any other of her kind he had encountered so far in Skyrim. Raven black hair, delicate facial features with high cheek bones and full lips, a body that even under the cover of her rather typical vampire attire was obviously still curvy given the swell of her bosom and the curve of her hips despite her small stature that would normally imply a rather slim body.

Quickly moving to catch her when she fell from her standing position, he was momentarily stunned when his emerald eyes met her reddish-orange orbs.

"Uh… where is… who sent you here?" she began slowly.

"Who were you expecting?" Harry shot back.

"I was expecting someone… like me, at least." She replied eyeing Harry warily.

"What do you mean by 'like you'?" Harry tilted his head, knowing full well the meaning of her words… but the longer she talked the better he could make a proper impression of her.

"…Can't you tell just by looking at me?" she asked with light exasperation. "A vampire."

"Huh. You know, the Dawnguard would want me to kill you." Harry mused.

"Not fond of vampires, are they?" she scoffed. "Well, look; Kill me, you've killed one vampire. But if people are after me, there's something bigger going on." She argued. "I can help you find out what that is." She pointed out.

"Sounds good to me." Harry agreed. "To be honest, I was not too keen on killing you. I can tell just from a glance that you're quite different from the other vampires I've met so far."

"Is that so?" she relaxed minutely. "How?"

"You're fully sane, for one." Harry scoffed. "You'd be surprised how many vampires I've run across were talking to themselves when they thought nobody else was around."

"Well… I suppose that's true. I've seen more than a few of my kind being overcome by their thirst to the point their minds begin to decay or simply become animalistic." The woman admitted a bit sourly.

"Plus, you've much cuter than any other vampire I've met." Harry teased playfully earning a blink of surprise from her. "So… where do you need to go?"

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do." She shrugged. "By the way… my name is Serana. Good to meet you" she smiled.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Harry smirked as he grabbed her right hand planted a light kiss on the back of it earning a slight coloring of her pale cheeks. "My name is Harry. Harry Ysmir Peverell." He introduced himself. "Now, before we leave, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead, but I will want to know a few things also. I have the feeling I've been asleep for quite a while." She frowned slightly.

"First of all… is that and Elder Scroll?" he turned his attention to the ornate object on her back.

"Yes, it is, and it's mine." She said protectively.

"Relax, I'm not trying to take it from you." Harry rolled his eyes _"Yet."_. "Still, why do you have one of those. I hope you haven't tried reading it… I heard it burns the eyes out of everyone but some very specific people." He pointed out.

"It's… complicated." Serana grimaced. "I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, can't expect you to trust me mere minutes after meeting me." Harry shrugged. "Speaking of time, though, how long were you in there?"

"That's… a good question." She admitted. "It's hard to say. I… I can't really tell. I feel like it's been a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

"We don't have one of those at the moment." Harry sighed in frustration. "The last High King was murdered by one of the Jarls out of religious and political disagreement. There's a civil war going on now between the government and Jarl's faction."

"Oh, wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone." Serana remarked sarcastically. "So, who are the contenders?"

"The Empire supports Elisif, the late High King's widow, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric Stormcloak." He shrugged.

"Empire?" Serana blinked. "What… what empire?"

"The one from Cyrodiil." Harry stared at her.

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an empire?" she asked in disbelief. "I must have been gone longer then I thought. Definitely longer then we planned."

"Well… the Cyrodilic Empire was formed near the end of the Second Era by Tiber Septim who later, upon his death, ascended to become the Ninth Divine, Talos." Harry said thoughtfully. "We're currently in year 201 of the Fourth Era, and the Third Era had 433 years…. So, you've been asleep for at _least_ 634 years, probably over 650 since you don't seem to even recognize the Septim name."

"You're right. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home so I can figure out what's happened." Serana said in resignation.

"Calm down, an hour or two won't make much difference right now." He pointed out. "And considering how out of touch you are, it's best you get caught up a bit."

"True." She admitted.

"Now here's a question that's been bugging me since I've seen you: why were you locked up in there?" Harry turned his gaze to the stone monolith.

"I'd… rather not get into that with you, if that's all right." she said. "I'm sorry, it's not that… It's just that I don't know who I can trust yet." She admitted. "Let's get to my home, and I'll have a better sense of where we all stand."

"Alright. So… any idea how to get out of here?" he looked around.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She huffed. "This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away." She pointed out.

"Fair enough. Let's get out of here." Harry agreed and led her towards the stairs… where they were ambushed by a couple of Gargoyles that came to life. "Just great." He sighed as he began blasting the closest one with fire while Serana took the initiative to use ice on the other one, not only doing damage but also slowing it down.

"Okay, now what?" Serana asked once the Gargoyles were dealt with before her eyes fell on decayed corpse a few feet away and her hands began glowing with power that Harry recognized as necromantic.

"Serana, I feel that I should warn you that Necromancy draws the worse sort of attention these days. So, once we get out of here and above ground, keep it at a minimum please. The last things we'll need is more people after our heads." He told her.

"Fine, I'll dismiss it before we leave." She agreed as she finished reanimating the Skeleton who picked up a bow and a quiver or arrows.

"Hm, this way I think." He mused and led her up the stairs to higher ground and then through a door and up more stairs into a large chamber. "Prepare for some enemies." He warned her as he noticed a lever and approached it.

"What makes you say that?" Serana asked.

"Experience." He deadpanned as he pulled the lever, causing several of the coffins along the walls to open to unleash several Draugr, including a Deathlord.

This time, he did not feel like wasting his strength fighting them.

" **Be still."** He commanded, drawing on the power of the **Stone of Resurrection**.

"What…?" Serana stared in shock.

"Let's just say that I hold quite a bit of influence over the dead and undead, and leave it at that for now, hm?" he grinned as he hit the Draugr with **Soul Trap** **"Die."** He commanded and they dropped like their strings had been cut.

"Does… that include vampires." Serana asked warily.

"No idea. Never bothered finding out." Harry shrugged. "Probably not since you're closer to alive then dead." He theorized. "Now let's keep going."

The next chamber was significantly larger and held quite a few more enemies including a Draugr Death Overlord, but they obeyed his authority all the same and their souls were harvested into his Soul Gems.

It was there that they also found a Word Wall where Serana stood back warily as Harry approached and allowed the ancient draconic magic to be absorbed into him, granting him another word, **Gaan** , which was the Stamina word of the _**Drain Vitality**_ Shout.

"What was that?" Serana asked once she could tell nothing hostile had occurred.

"I'm the most recent Dragonborn. Human with the soul of a dragon, capable of absorbing the souls of dragons to permanently kill them." He explained. "This is a Word Wall which holds a Word from a Dragon Shout and when I get close enough I absorb the magic in it and learn the Word in question."

"I see…" Serana mused, giving him a more appreciative look.

"Give me a second to check where we're going." Harry told her before activating his Byakugan and within moments he was looking at a door upwards. "That's the way out."

"What were those eyes?" Serana asked in shock. "You looked…"

"Blind?" Harry grinned. "Funny, I was the opposite. With those eyes active, I can see everything all around me, through solid objects, for hundreds of meters."

"That sounds amazing. Can you teach me that spell?" Serana asked hopefully.

"Sorry, it's not a spell. It's a bloodline limit, an ability passed down through blood from parent to child. I inherited it from my father's side of the family." He shook his head.

"…Do you think I could get it by sucking your blood?" Serana suggested.

"Well, we can try later." Harry shrugged. "As long as you don't drain me dry, I don't mind you taking a bite." He told her as he led her up the stars and through the door, soon finding themselves before a gate that stood between them and the wilderness of Skyrim.

"I can't say I missed the sun… but the fresh air is definitely welcome." A hooded Serana commented a few minutes later as they stood under the snowing sky.

"The sun harms you even when it's this cloudy, huh?" Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"Daylight, regardless how diffused it is, still hurts." She admitted. "If I cover myself like this, though, I can travel during the day without much trouble, thought." She added gesturing at her outfit which, between the long sleeves, gloves and hood, covered her skin from the glare of the sun.

"Hm, I have an idea…" Harry pulled a simple silver ring from his backpack and quickly inscribed some runes on it. "Put a drop of your blood on these runes, please." He requested. "It's to key you into the magic I'm enchanting this ring with." He explained.

"…Fine." Serana reluctantly agreed and after removing her glove pricked a finger and allowed her blood to fall on the runes.

Immediately, Harry began casting a few spells and anchoring them in the runes, leading to the ring momentarily being shrouded in shadows for a few seconds.

"It's done. Put it on." Harry grinned.

"What does it do?" Serana asked warily as she eyed the ring in the palm of her gloved hand.

"It draws on ambient Magika to create a ward around the skin of the person wearing it, deflecting sunlight away." Harry replied. "If I'm right, it should allow you to walk under the sun without issue."

Silently, Serana stared in shock at the ring before slowly moving to put it on.

"It needs to be in skin contact." Harry interrupted when she began putting it on over the glove.

Nodding in understanding, the vampire removed her glove and quickly put the ring on her index finger. A flash of light later and her exposed skin took on a very weak glow, bare noticeable at all.

"The light… it does not burn." Serana whispered gleefully and after just a moment of hesitation pulled her hood down and relished in the lack of pain as the sunlight washed over her face. "Thank you." She turned towards him with a wide, grateful smile.

"You're welcome, Serana." Harry smile. "Just don't advertise it too much, yeah? It would be troublesome if some other vampires found out and tried to steal it from you, or force me to make more."

"Understandable." Serana nodded.

"Now then, you said that your family lives on an island West of Solitude, right?" Harry inquired as he pulled his map and waved her over. "Well, immediately West of Solitude there is only land so we'll have to go further… hm, there are two places we could take a boat from on this edge of Skyrim: the Orphan's Tear and the Icewater Jetty… but the Orphan's Tear is a bandit base from what I've heard."

"The Icewater Jetty it is, then." Serana concluded.

"It's North-West of Northwatch Keep." Harry mused. "Well, I could fly us there pretty quick, but there are two problems with that."

"Oh?" Serana inquired.

"First of all, you haven't feed in over six and a half centuries." He pointed out dryly. "And while I would not mind giving you some of my blood I'm not fond of being stared at like a piece of meat by anyone other than my lovers."

"…Sorry." Serana looked away in embarrassment.

"It's okay, like I said it's been over six centuries." Harry assured her. "The second reason why we're taking the longer route is to familiarize you with the current society. For example, the currency now in use in the Empire is gold coins known as septims." He pointed out as he pulled one such coin to show her.

"Hm, I'll need to get some of that." Serana admitted. "Don't have any coin on me, but I do have some gems that I can sell."

"You should keep those for when you might need them." Harry said in amusement. "I can lend you whatever amount you need right now, but either way we're heading for the nearest bandit camp. You can fill both your belly and your coin bag there."

"Now you're speaking my language." Serana gave him a fanged grin.

 _Timeskip – four weeks later_

It had been a couple weeks since Serana had been awakened in the current era and Harry had done his best to acquaint her to things common the current day… such as bandit hunting, barrow raids, dragon attacks and other such leisure activities.

At the beginning, she was rather overwhelmed by the few tons of flying scaled reptile breathing fire down on them, but after the third she seemed to have gotten over whatever was shocking her and moved on.

She had been rather taken aback when she discovered that Harry had used the word 'lovers' rather than 'lover' for a reason when they had met up with Tamaria and Miosotis in Solitude, especially when the two elven women shared a room with him, but did not raise a fuss over it. Given what Harry knew of her family situation and how she was turned into a vampire, he was not overly surprised by her acceptance of his more unusual sex life.

Eventually, though, the two elven women departed. Serana was quite blunt about how badly her family could react to outsiders, and how even bringing just Harry with her might be pushing some boundaries. So Harry suggested the two of them head over to the College of Winterhold and learns some more magic. From what he had heard, it was not rare that the master of some school of magic had some tasks they did not have the time to accomplish and had to rely on some of their students, and the rewards for such tasks could vary between coin and new pieces of magic to learn.

Plus, he would get a kick out of inflicting Tamaria's vulgar mouth on some of those mages.

Which led to him and Serana standing alone before the gates of Castel Volkihar.

"Hey, so… before we go in there…" Serana hesitated.

"Hm?" he eyed her.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me this far..." She said.

"You okay?" he frowned.

"Yes… Look, I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in here. I'm hoping you can show more restraint than that." She pointed out before continuing at the flat look he was giving her. "Well, once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

"Fine, it's your home turf after all." Harry agreed.

Soon enough, they were being let inside with a few of the watchmen sending word ahead about Serana's return. They were greeted in the large dining hall by a handsome man with dark hair wearing a more ornate outfit the any other vampire he had met before. Given the resemblance to his companion of the last few weeks, Harry concluded this must be Harkon, Serana's father.

Given the platters of human flesh and several still living humans in various states of dismemberment laying on the tables, Harry found it much easier to focus on the one person there not stuffing his face.

"My long-lost daughter returns at last." The man commented. "I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

" _Nice to see you've got your priorities straight, asshole."_ Harry mentally grumbled.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me?" Serana demanded in disbelief before shaking her head. "Yes. I have the Scroll." She said in resignation.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words out loud?" Harkon said a bit too quickly. "Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike."

" _How Vlad Dracula of him."_ Harry's lip twitched.

"Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall.?" He turned his narrowed eyes toward Harry who met his gaze evenly.

"This is my savior, the one who freed me." Serana replied.

"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude." Harkon uttered slowly. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Harry Ysmir Peverell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Harkon." Harry bowed his head slightly while maintaining eye-contact, just like when greeting a hippogriff.

"Ysmir, you say…. Interesting." Harkon mused thoughtfully. "By now, my daughter will have told you what we are."

"Vampires, though it did not need to be said… still, you seem different than the others I've seen across Skyrim." Harry remarked _"With whole trees stuck up your asses rather than mere sticks."_

"For good reason." Harkon smirked. "We're not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim."

"Yeah, I gathered that given Serana's lack of knowledge of the Empire when she woke up." Harry pointed out.

"Indeed, for centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most." He said in irritation.

"Right… so, do I get a reward for returning your daughter?" Harry asked, knowing with 100% certitude that what he 'valued most' was the Elder Scroll rather than Serana.

"I was about to suggest that very thing." Harkon said almost cheerfully. "Yes, you most certainly deserve a reward. There is but one gift that I can give you that is equal to the value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter." He smirked. "I offer you my blood! Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

" _Oh, you poor deluded fool."_ Harry internally chuckled. _"Death is the least of my worries."_

" **This** is the power that I offer!" Harkon declared as he transformed, taking his Vampire Lord form. "Now, make your choice!"

"What choice?" Harry snorted. "You say that like I even considered refusing."

"Good answer!" Harkon said in satisfaction. "Now, be still." He ordered as he approached and Harry tilted his head, baring his neck allowing the vampire to bite him.

A wave of pain followed as the blood was drained from his veins and Harry had to actively stop the **Elixir of Life** in the _**Serpent of Asclepius**_ to flow into his veins and provide healing. Soon enough, he felt the changes begin to take place in his body and his vision turned crimson, then black as he passed out.

When he came to, he was in a darkened chamber though he could see well enough despite the lack of light.

"Awake at last, good." Harkon greeted her. "The power is growing within you, and now you must learn to wield it."

"Well… I'm ready when you are." Harry commented as he stretched, testing his body and finding no major changes beyond feeling rather stiff and his body being rather cold. Even his hear was still beating, though it was at a much slower rate.

"With my guidance, you will become a deadly instrument, striking terror in the hearts of mortals wherever you thread." Harkon bragged. "Now, listen to my words and do as I instruct. The true power of the ancient blood is found in the form of the Vampire Lord. Assume the mantle of the Vampire Lord, and we will continue."

Turning his attention inwards, Harry was quick to find the new addition to his magic and it was with surprising ease that he brought it to the surface, and in an explosion of darkness his form shifted into a monstrous form similar to that Harkon had displayed earlier.

"In this form, you can drain the life of your foes with your right hand. With your left hand, you can wield the power of blood magic to raise the dead. You can also call upon the powers of night to turn into a swarm of bats and reappear some distance away." Harkon explained. "Over time, your powers will grow in strength and you will find new ways to use your gifts. There is much to learn, but if you master the powers of the Vampire Lord, few enemies will be able to stand against you. There is one last thing that you must know: slaying mortal men with your Life Drain grants you new night powers and blood magic. I keep a stable of thralls in the castle should you need to feed like the baser vampires to stave off the sun. That is all I have to teach you. If you need to be reminded of these lessons, you need only ask." He paused. "I have a task that will test your new powers, but first, do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm good to go." Harry replied as he managed to change back to his normal form.

"Good. Go and speak with Garan Marethi. Tell him it's time. He will understand." Harkon ordered.

"Just one question… what is this place?" Harry looked around, specifically at the altar full of blood nearby.

"A shrine to Molag Bal, the mighty Daedra Prince who is father to all our kind. Our power is a blessing from him. It is he who first bestowed the gift of the ancient blood upon me." Harkon replied.

"You made a pact with Molag Bal?" Harry said slowly.

"In an age long forgotten to history, I ruled as a mighty king. My domain was vast, my riches endless and my power infinite. And yet, as my mortal life neared an end, I faced a seemingly invincible enemy: my own mortality. I pledged myself to Molag Bal, and in his name, I sacrificed a thousand innocents. In reward, he gave everlasting life to myself, my wife and my daughter. And so, I have defeated mortality itself." Harkon bragged.

"I… see." Harry twitched. "Thanks for the explanation, I'll go see Garan Marethi now." He turned and headed for the door at the other end of the room. _"I can't wait to kill this guy."_

The chat with Garan Marethi sent him far down South into the Rift, specifically South-West of Boulderfall Cave at the Redwater Den. His goal? To recover the so-called **Bloodstone Chalice** which was apparently something like the Holy Grail of vampires.

Either way, he was at least happy Serana had decided to tag along with him. From what she explained once they were far enough from the Castle Volkihar, the atmosphere of the place had of the place had become significantly darker and grimmer in her time away and it was unnerving her. She had told him that in the past, while they still had thralls around to feed on, the Volkihar vampires did not go as far as parade them and their blood and flesh in the dining hall.

In addition, in the weeks it took them to reach Redwater Den, she had apologized to him, feeling responsible for him becoming a vampire.

 _Flashback_

"I'm sorry… I should have asked you to wait outside the castle… had I done so, you would still have you humanity." She uttered with self-loathing.

"It's alright, Serana. I was pretty much expecting it, give that I was walking into a vampire castle. I knew what I was getting into, you have no fault here." Harry assured her before adding when he noticed she was still unhappy with how thing had gone "Besides, when I get tired of being a vampire, I can just go have myself turned back into a human."

"If only it was that easy." Serana chuckled in dark amusement.

"Er, I'm serious. There is a way for a vampire to become human once more." Harry spoke up.

"…What?" Serana stared at him in disbelief.

"It's a Daedric Ritual, I think, but it's been done before with no side-effects. I know someone who can perform it." Harry assured her. _"Well, after absorbing the knowledge from Falion via his magic, I can probably perform the ritual myself. Hell, I might even be better at it once I gain more favor with Azura since it's her power of Change being invoked."_

"That… is interesting." Serana said slowly. "But… would you give away your new powers so easily?"

"Between you and me, that Vampire Lord form is damn hideous." Harry confessed.

"Why do you think I never use it?" Serana snorted.

"As for the abilities that come with it, there are variants of them in regular magic that I know. The only one that does not have an equivalent is the Bat transformation and let's be honest, how often would you use that?" Harry pointed out, earning a nod of agreement. "The only thing of real value about being a vampire is the immortality aspect, and I already had that covered."

"What?" Serana stared in shock.

"There are other ways to achieve Immortality, and I was already using a few before even coming to Skyrim." He revealed. "And they're much more convenient then depending on blood like vampires do."

He ended the conversation there, leaving Serana lost in thought.

 _Flashback end_

Obtaining the Bloodstone Chalice was easy enough and once they reached the Redwater Spring the opportunity to get a sample of vampire blood of the Chalice presented itself in the form of Stalf and Salonia Caelia, two vampires from Lord Volkihar's court, who were arguing about who should get the credit for returning the chalice and then decided to attack Harry and Serana leading to their very messy deaths.

The trip back was shorter, but it still lasted a few weeks as neither of them was in any hurry to get back to Castle Volkihar.

It was after returning the Chalice to its rightful place that all the vampires in the castle were summoned to the dining hall by Harkon who explained the prophecy about how they could supposedly destroy the sun.

"Scions of the night! Hear my words! The prophesied time is at last upon us. Soon we will claim dominion over the sun itself, and forge a new realm of eternal darkness. Now that I have reclaimed one of my Elder Scrolls, we must find a moth priest to read it. I have spread false rumors about the discovery of an Elder Scroll in Skyrim to lure a Moth Priest here. Now it is time to see if those efforts have borne fruit. Go forth, and search the land for rumors of a Moth Priest within our borders. Look to the cities. Speak to innkeepers, carriage drivers, anyone who would meet a traveler. Go now, and carry out this task. This is my command!" Harkon declared.

As everyone scattered, Harry exchanged a look with Serana.

"We need to find him first." Harry remarked.

"I _was_ curious about what faster ways of transport you have that you keep hinting about." Serana remarked.

"And I know just the place to start looking." Harry smirked. "Have you ever been to Dragon Bridge?" he inquired as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Before Serana could reply, they disappeared with a loud cracking sound.

 **A.N.: As promised, the new chapter! Truthfully, I had quite a bit more written but then noticed the word count and decided it was enough for one chapter. On the other hand, I will be posting the next one sooner. Probably in a week or so since Easter gives me plenty of free time to write.**

 **You will notice much of the conversation is straight out of the game. The main reason is simple: while the characters I regularly work with (Harry, Kaguya, Luna) have personalities that I have gradually (or not) altered into what I want, the characters in Skyrim are pretty much cannon at this point, with the exceptions of Tamaria and Miosotis, of course. It will take some time before I can change their thought patterns and attitudes in a believable way.**

 **Another reason for it is that, as you might have noticed, I generally don't like writing dialogue much which some of my readers complained about several times.**

 **Feel free to drop a review to tell me what you think of this chapter… and if I don't update again by then, let me wish you all in advance, Happy Easter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **At the Summit of Apocrypha & Sovngarde**

Harry was in a distinctly foul mood. Then again, considering the circumstances and his current location, it could be expected.

It had been well over a year since he had gone looking for a Moth Priest with Serana, and things had been most eventful since. As he had expected, finding the old man had been relatively easy given his prior knowledge. Getting the brainwashed Moth Priest to read Serana's Elder Scroll was even easier, even if it came at the cost of the man being rendered blind.

The following hunt for another Elder Scroll, however, was neither fun nor easy. The fact that Harry knew almost step by step how to obtain it meant little in the face of the knowledge that we would come face-to-face with an avatar of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory. Sure, it came with a reward in the form of the Daedric Artifact Oghma Infinium, a book containing great power and knowledge written by Xarxes, the wizard sage and scribe also known as 'The Ageless One', as well as the offer to become Hermaeus Mora's champion which Harry not so respectfully declined, but merely being in the presence of something as sickening as even just that avatar almost made him and Serana throw up.

He then went and pulled a fast one on the Daedric Prince by summoning back the Oghma Infinium, which Hermaeus Mora had retrieved upon Harry reading some of it and absorbing some of its power, using the summoning seal he had first inscribed onto to cover.

Needless to say, Serana was less then pleased to discover that their troubles were rather pointless due to the Elder Scroll they retrieved from the Tower of Mzark in the ancient Dwarven mine of Blackreach NOT holding the information they needed regarding the vampire prophecy. She was even less enthused by the realization that the Elder Scroll they needed was in the hands of her still missing mother, Valerica.

Harry had to admit to being more than a little amused by the fact that Valerica had essentially spent over six and half centuries right under Harkon's nose given that the portal she had created to the Soul Cairn was in her lab within Volkihar Castle. For all Harkon whine and raged, it had been his own incompetence that prevented him from recovering the Elder Scroll… well, that and the fact that to open the portal either Serana or Valerica's own blood was necessary.

The trip through the Soul Cairn was creepy, but otherwise uneventful. With Harry's control over souls via the **Stone of Resurrection** , what would have otherwise been not dissimilar to a foray to Azkaban became little more than a stroll with occasional breaks so that he may either _**Soul Trap**_ some of the souls around for later use or to mine for Soul Gems that were more than abundant there.

Overall, for all its creepiness, the trip to the Soul Cairn was most rewarding. Not only did they get the Elder Scroll they needed, but Harry also gained two more Shouts, one to summon the undead dragon Durnehviir while the other to summon a trio of undead minions, summon a Boneman, Mistman and Wrathman from the Soul Cairn. Harry also managed to learn the spell to summon the skeletal horse Arvak by finding its skull in the Soul Cairn, giving him a mount he could summon at all times, be it in the Soul Cairn or Nirn.

The following trip to the Ancestor Glade where they could safely – as long as they followed the Moth Priest's instructions to the letter – read the Elder Scrolls was remarkably easy by comparison.

The next trip, that to find Auriel's Bow, compensated for that prior ease by getting on their nerves with all the waypoints the snow elves had. Finding out that the whole prophecy was essentially a fake perpetuated by a vampire snow elf did not make things better, either, though killing Arch-Curate Vyrthur alleviated some of their irritation as did gaining Auriel's Bow.

If Serana and Knight-Paladin Gelebor were surprised or upset that Harry put them to work on making Bloodcursed Elven Arrows and Sunhallowed Elven Arrows, respectively, they did not complain… much… for the first week. Nevertheless, despite their irritation, Harry had been stocking on Elven Arrows in preparation for this for a while now and wanted to get it done and over with. In the end, after a full month of the vampire and last remaining snow elf spending most of their time on the arrows, Harry had just over a hundred thousand each.

The following confrontation with Harkon had been, quite frankly, disappointing. Even the fact that Harry and Serana fought him head on rather than resort to stealth like a good ninja did not alter the result any. After blasting the man and his Gargoyle summons and pinning him to a wall with his gravity manipulation and a Sticking Charm, he had simple handed Auriel's Bow and some Sunhallowed Elven Arrows to Serana and let her vent her frustration on her sperm donor for all the suffering and betrayal she had gone through because of him and his obsession.

Harry was less then surprised when after looting Harkon's corpse and taking his sword for himself, Serana had point-blank asked him to help her get rid of her vampirism, something he had done post-haste along with curing himself of it. He did, however, keep several samples of infected blood from each of them, for later study if nothing else.

Following that, they had returned to Castle Volkihar to find Valerica there… and proceeded to lay down the law on how they would be allowed to feed from there on as well as the rules they would have to abide by when it came to turning others into vampires. And if they had to massacre a good two third of the vampires in the castle, then that was what they did.

Following that mess, the two of them had headed to the College of Winterhold to meet up with Tamaria and Miosotis Soul-Tamer who had been there for quite a while. They were expecting to find them causing a bit of a mess, knowing Tamaria's personality, but getting drawn into the unfolding clusterfuck that was the excavation of Saarthal and the ensuring mess was not what the two now former vampires were hoping for.

Nevertheless, four months after their arrival at the College Harry found himself the proud possessor of one Staff of Magnus, one Eye of Magnus, the collective memories of the four members of the Psijic Order that had arrived to retrieve the two artifacts, and in the position of Archmage which was rather nonchalantly handed over to him by Tolfdir who had started the whole mess by excavating Saarthal!

After that, the four had decided that they should make tracks for a while and avoid affiliation to any organization, merely focus on adventuring a bit. Sure, Harry sent a Kage Bunshin over to the College daily to not only keep an eye on things but also increase his knowledge in the fields of magic of Skyrim, but overall, he kept his distance.

Their goal upon leaving the College was to do some tomb raiding to both clean up some of the Draugr, fill their pockets with some ancient treasures and allow Harry to learn a few more Words of Power. Soon enough, however, their goal was diverted to the search for the mythical Aetherium Forge and some piece of Aetherium to make it work.

To do this, they had ventured to the Dwemer ruin of Arkngthamz, located deep within the Jerall Mountains; the ancient Dwemer bridge Deep Folk Crossing, located north of Markarth; and to the ancient Dwemer ruin of Raldbthar, located just east of Irkngthand. They would have had to go to Mzulft as well, but Harry had picked up the Aetherium shard there when he had retrieved the Staff of Magnus months prior.

After that, they had been able to venture beneath the Ruins of Bthalft to find the Aetherium Forge deep in the heart of the volcano it had been built in. Knowing that there would be no other samples of Aetherium to be found, at least not easily, Harry has used the alchemy to store away a blueprint of the Aetherium Crest in a Blueprint Orb so that he could make as many Aetherium Crest's as needed at a later time out of Philosopher Stones. Hours later, after creating a few Aetherium Crests and out of them Aetherial Crowns, Shields and Staves, Harry proceeded to make a Blueprint Orb of the while Aetherium Forge itself since, while rather limited at the moment in what designs it could produce, it had incredible potential that he was unwilling to let rust – or more likely melt given that it was in a volcano – under Skyrim.

It was less than a week after that when Harry discovered he was uncomfortably famous in Skyrim via a request from someone who identified himself as The Ebony Warrior for a fight to the death because apparently the new Dragonborn was the worthiest opponents the experienced Redguard warrior could find that was capable of sending him to Sovngarde.

Given that losing would mean his own death, Harry had hesitated little in granting the man the death he so desired, and netting himself what was without a doubt the best armor he had yet to run across, all Ebony of the highest quality, enchanted to boot.

After that, they spent a good while doing something universally recognized as both crazy and worthwhile simultaneously: performing tasks for Daedric Princes.

At the top of the list was Azura who had been waiting for quite a while for Harry to recover and cleanse her artifact, Azura's Star which he did at the best of his abilities – after creating a Blueprint Orb of its tainted state as the Black Star, of course, and then did the same with its cleansed form.

The next Daedric Prince they dealt with was Mehrunes Dagon which consisted of recovering the shards of Mehrunes' Razor and making it whole again… and killing the homicidal worshiper of said Daedric Prince. Still, given that the dagger was enchanted to potentially kill instantly, it was not a weapon Harry was willing to leave to chance.

Mephala was next, and it's the task was rather simple in the form of recovering its Ebony Blade from Dragonsreach in Whiterun Hold. While Mephala had advised him that to increase the blade's power he needed to sacrifice some people that trust him by killing them with the black katana, Harry was quick to discover that he could just as easily increase the blade's power by feeding it his chakra… though the urge to use it on Lydia spiked every time he saw the annoying woman.

Their free travels through Skyrim came to an abrupt end when dragons began seeking them out and with them were Cultists which Harry was quick to recognize as followers of Miraak, the first Dragonborn, prompting them to venture to Solstheim.

Upon the island of Solstheim, Harry had three goals. The first, of course, was settling things with Miraak. The second was to acquire all seven Black Books and ensure they would remain in his possession just as he had done with the Oghma Infinium, regardless of how much it would piss off Hermaeus Mora. And the third was to acquire Stalhrim as well as the proper knowledge of how to forge weapons and armor out of the enchanted ice-like stone.

The later objective was easy to do, he merely needed to speak with a few people, do a few favors, layer a few compulsions to loosen a few tongues and voila, he received first-hand training in making Stalhrim Weapons and Armor.

Acquiring the Black Books, on the other hand, was much more time consuming and unpleasant as it meant encounters with Hermaeus Mora and even trips to his Oblivion Plane of Apocrypha which were all-around disgusting as were all encounters with the Daedric Prince's underlings.

The efforts to stop Miraak, however, were the most time-consuming and urgent, however, given that the first Dragonborn had enslaved a good portion of the population. Sure, learning the **Bend Will** , **Dragon Aspect** and **Devour Soul** Dragon Shouts, the later by copying it when Miraak used it in front of him, was beyond useful, but essentially sacrificing Storn Crag-Strider, the Elder shaman of the Skaal Village to learn the final Word of Power of the **Bend Will** Shout was more than a little distasteful, enough that as soon as Hermaeus Mora had made himself scarce Harry had summoned the man's soul back, temporarily bound it to his corpse and used the **Reanimation** Shout to bring him back to life. He man had been rather frightened and some of his sanity had been eroded, but he would live and recover somewhat over time.

Which led to the present when Harry, upon firmly vetoing Serana's desire to accompany him by arguing this was a matter of Dragonborn pride, had ventured into Apocrypha for hopefully the final time.

Hence why he was currently facing a pissed off dragon he dimly remembered was called Sahrotar or something similar after just learning the last Word of Power of the **Dragon Aspect** Shout. Given the things he had faced since arriving in Skyrim, it should not be surprising that Harry found himself rather unimpressed by the overgrown iguana's roars and promptly hit it with a **Bend Will** shout.

" _ **Gol – Hah – Dov!"**_ Harry Shouted and within moments of being hit by the blast of brainwashing energy, the dragon became still and servile.

" **Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery. Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak."** the dragon uttered.

"Good, and fly swiftly. I want to get out of this Divine-forsaken place as soon as possible." Harry grunted as he jumped onto the dragon's back as he had seen Miraak do and held on for dear life, using some chakra to stick to the dragon even if it was mostly useless due to its scales' resistance to external energies.

The flight to the tower-like structure within Apocrypha was not long, though Harry had to enslave a couple more dragons to his will as they tried to breathe fire and frost upon him and his mount. Landing, his eyes did not move away from Miraak who was waiting by the small pool of corrupted water that was a common sight in this realm. Dismounting, he warily approached the ancient Dragonborn. Before he could speak, however, Miraak took the initiative.

"The time for talking is long past." He uttered before shouting **"Kruziikrel! Relonkiv! Vulyolwunduniik! Now!"** he then shot a blast of lightning at Harry who blocked it with a magic shield.

Unfortunately, the lightning kept coming and while strong his shield was not meant to last too long. So, he had to disrupt the other Dragonborn's spellcasting, choosing a _**Shinra Tensei**_ to do so as it also continued blocking the lighting attack until it has blasted Miraak away.

" _ **Mul – Qah – Diiv!"**_ Miraak Shouted and was shrouded in an ethereal armor that signified the use of the **Dragon Aspect**.

" _ **Mul – Qah – Diiv!"**_ Harry Shouted in response followed by a blast of fire that Miraak endured before engaging Harry in a swordfight.

"Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us, you know." Miraak remarked conversationally.

"Of course, he is." Harry shot back before pushing Miraak away. "You were not only stupid enough to sell your soul to him, you are now stupid enough to believe you can get away with it."

"I already have!" Miraak exclaimed _**"Fus – Ro – Dah!"**_ he Shouted at Harry who jumped over the blast of force.

" _ **Bombarda!"**_ Harry snapped out a blasting curse that while missing Miraak, it hit the ground close enough to him that the shrapnel resulting from the explosion still damaged the ancient Dragonborn. "If you truly believe that, you are a fool." Harry spat. "Look around you, idiot! This is Apocrypha! His realm! Do you truly believe you can do as you please here because you've outsmarted him or something? Don't answer that, you've embarrassed yourself enough!" Harry cut him off when he opened his mouth.

"Then, of wise one, why else can I act with impunity here?" Miraak mocked.

"Because Hermaeus Mora has been allowing you to do so, of course." Harry scoffed, blocking a blast of frost from a dragon who tried to blindside him and then sending as dagger into its brain via its eye. _**"Zii – Los – Dii – Du!"**_ he Shouted and swiftly absorbed the dragon's soul before Miraak could do so himself.

" **What?! How?"** Miraak demanded angrily.

"I can do anything you can do. Only _better_." Harry taunted. "As for why Mora is letting you act out, it's because he's trying to get me to replace you in his service. Which, I can tell you Mora since I know you're listening in, will not happen."

" **IntEResTIng cLAim, DrAGOnbOrn."** Hermaeus Mora's distorted voice was heard from all around them.

"I am, however, willing to trade knowledge with you." Harry shot back. "Knowledge you would never be able to gain access to otherwise."

" **Mora, you…!"** Miraak began angrily. **"Relonkiiv!** _ **Zii – Los – Dii – Du!"**_ he Shouted and devoured his dragon underling's soul to strengthen himself. **"** **Vulyolwunduniik!** _ **Zii – Los – Dii – Du!"**_ he continued as harvested the soul of his remaining ally, the three dragons Harry had arrived with taking flight to get out of his range. _**"Wuld!"**_ he added to dodge the enormous lighting blast Harry sent his way.

" **hAh! Did yoU THinK tO escaPE ME, MirAAk? YoU cAn HIde nothing FroM ME HeRe!"** Hermaeus Mora mocked.

"Get back here, coward!" Harry spat and with a burst of speed he was upon Miraak once more, landing blow after blow as be stopped holding back, even enhancing his body with his chakra. **"Fight me like a man!"** he roared as a kick to the chest shattered the ancient Dragonborn's armor and likely a few ribs as well, causing him to fall on his ass.

"This… cannot be!" Miraak gasped. "I… am the master… of my own… fate!" he protested weakly as his **Dragon Aspect** ran out. "He… will betray you… like he has… betrayed me!" he warned. "If you… join me…!"

He never got to finish, Harry's hand flashing forward as his _**Rinnegan**_ activated, grabbing Miraak's head and soul and ripped the later from its mortal form and after the stream of memories had settled he released it to be absorbed into him, proving that Dragonborns indeed had the souls of dragons… and with it came hundreds of other dragon souls, that had been devoured by Miraak across his existence .

" **WHat wAS THat?!"** Mora demanded with both anger and greed.

"I killed him, of course." Harry snorted as he began looting the body, a practice he had long since become familiar with. "Wasn't that what you wanted? Oh, if you're asking about the spell, well, it's one of the things you would never gain knowledge of… unless you agree to trade with me. Knowledge for knowledge."

" **Hm… I hAD HopeD to SHOw hIm my DIspleaSUrE MYselF, buT Oh WelL."** Mora mused.

"I will never serve you, I have no desire to remain bound to Nirn or Oblivion longer then it takes me to kill Alduin. However, that does not mean we cannot profit from a short-lived business arrangement." Harry reasoned as he got up and stored away Miraak's things.

" **InTRiGuiNg… ANd WHaT do YoU WAnT iN ExChaNGe?"**

"What do you have on Aetherial and Daedric Magic, to start with?" Harry smirked.

Yes, he would give Hermaeus Mora knowledge he would never obtain otherwise, alright. Memories of thousands upon thousands of basic magic books from his world along with plenty of the fantasy kind from all the souls he had gained the memories of. After all, he was well aware Mora would also be following the word of their agreement, not its spirit.

 _Timeskip – Sovngarde_

Upon jumping into the portal opened via the staff of hopefully the last Dragon Priest on Nirn, Harry found himself a new place, one that made the circle symbolizing the absorbed **Stone of Resurrection** pulse frantically. That, more than anything, convinced him he had ended up in Sovngarde, the afterlife of Nirn. After all, the scenery most certainly did not seem what one would expect from an afterlife. In fact, it was quite similar to Skyrim.

Making his way down the stairs surrounded by statues of hooded people, he soon reached a wall of fog, one that he could feel leeching at his power and vitality.

"So, this must be Alduin's infamous **Soul Fog** , which can act as a soul snare." Harry remarked. "Yeah, I'm not touching that. I'm rather attached to my soul. _**Lok – Vah – Koor!**_ " he Shouted, banishing a couple dozen meters of the fog.,

Knowing that the fog would soon return, he did not bother trying to cover the distance on foot.

" _ **Wuld – Nah – Kest!"**_

Instead, he used the **Whirlwind Sprint** Shout to all but teleport close to the end of the cleared area. He could have used a _**Shunshin**_ , true, but he had noticed that after devouring hundreds upon hundreds of Dragon Souls – which was one of the reasons it had taken him so long to get to finally facing off against Alduin for the final time despite having finished all the 'Quests' from the Skyrim game over a year previous – and likely claiming all but four of them, namely Durnehviir, Odahviing, Paarthurnax and Alduin himself, Shouts barely cost him any energy at all, most of the required power coming from the world around him.

" _ **Lok – Vah – Koor!"**_ he repeated the **Clear Skies** Shout, banishing more of the **Soul Fog**. "This is going to take a while." He sighed.

A few more repeats of the two Shouts did not seem to make him much progress, but it did unveil what looked like a Stormcloak soldier collapsed and breathing heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked. "Besides the fact that you're dead, that is, of course." He added.

"N-No." the soldier trembled as he pushed himself upright. "Turn back, traveler! Terror awaits in this mist!" he warned.

"He goes by Alduin these days, but it's close enough." Harry snorted.

"Many have braved the shadowed vale but vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way." The soldier told him warily.

" **Move!** _ **Wuld – Nah – Kest!**_ **"** Harry Shouted to get out of the way, just in time to avoid Alduin's jaws as he swept down and ate the soldier whole before taking off again within the cover of the **Soul Fog**. "Fucking mist, it's messing with my senses!" he cursed as he activated his _**Byakugan**_ and grimaced at how poorly it allowed him to see through the fog. Still, it was enough to tell him vaguely which way the road led, thus in which direction he should clear more of the **Soul Fog**. _**"Lok – Vah – Koor! Wuld – Nah – Kest!"**_

That was how the next few hours were spent, Shouting time and again to clear his path and move, all the while avoiding Alduin who kept trying to eat him. There was little he could do for the dozen or so other souls he ran into who ended up in Alduin's stomach, though, they were simply too slow and Harry could not carry them and keep dodging the World Eater.

Eventually, after ascending a small mountain, he reached a bridge to what must be the Hall of Valor, where the most honored among the souls of the dead reside, only for some guy that clearly could not feel the chill of the surroundings – he was topless, in a place surrounded by snow, for heaven's sake! – to stop him, barring his path.

"Halt! What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" he demanded.

"At the moment, I want to get inside the building behind you, Hall of Valor or whatever you call it." Harry replied, looking over his shoulder and briefly flashing his _**Byakugan**_ to check for Alduin.

"No shade are you, as usually here passed, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" the guy, whom Harry dimly remembered to be call Tsun from what he read on the internet, demanded.

"Look, pal." Harry growled. "I've been in Skyrim for almost four years now. Since then, I've become the leader of the College of Winterhold, the Companions of Jarrvaskr, the Dark Brotherhood, the Blades, become the Thane of every Hold, and to top it all I'm the Dragonborn and been hunting down and killing every dragon in all of Skyrim. And now, I'm here for Alduin. _You_ don't get to question my right to entry."

"Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." Tsun proclaimed as he grasped and raised the axe he held on his back, taking a fighting stance.

A second later, he was screaming in agony from the caved-in chest caused by a _**Rasengan**_ that had also blasted him into a boulder, embedding him into it.

"I don't have time for ceremony." Harry said in annoyance and began making his way towards the bridge.

"Y-You… fought well." Tsun gasped out, causing Harry to pause and glance back, just remembering the guy was already dead so damaging him further won't have any significant consequences unless he used soul magic. "Long… has it been… since one of the living… has entered… the Hall of Valor." He coughed blood as his chest slowly fixed itself. "May Shor's favor follow you."

"Thanks." Harry muttered sarcastically before hurrying to and across the bridge made of dragon ribs, then up the stairs and into the large building.

"Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here." a man, who was easily recognized as Ysgramor from the statue Harry had seen not too long ago, greeted. "By Shor's command we sheathed out blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your sword to loose their fury upon the perilous foe." He smiled encouragingly "Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim."

"Well, at lease there are _some_ people in Sovngarde brave enough to face Alduin." Harry remarked. "I just have to find them now, don't I?" he walked off, activating his _**Byakugan**_ to find those three whom he already had an idea what they looked like.

It took him all of ten feet to reach them, the three having been actually waiting for him.

"At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal – just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks." Gormlaith, the only female among them, an armored blonde woman bearing both sword and shield, with three stipes of warrior paint across her face, uttered excitedly.

"Hold, comrades – let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare – its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle." Felildir, the oldest present, clad in grey leather robes, cautioned.

"Felldir speaks wisdom – the World-Eater, coward, fear you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe." The red-haired Hakon, whose right eye was blind, uttered in agreement.

"To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted!" Gormlaith exclaimed and all three charged outside, giving Harry no choice but to immediately follow, less he loses the only allies he had in this place.

Down the stairs of the Hall of Valor and across the dragon-bone bridge, they hurried with their weapons drawn, all the way to the edge of the **Soul Fog**.

"We cannot fight the foe in this mist!" Felldir remarked.

"Clear Skies – combine our Shouts!" Gormlaith suggested.

"Alduin will hide in this lightless mist until we Shout together to shatter his power." Hakon agreed.

" _ **Lok – Vah – Koor!"**_ Harry Shouted followed by the other three, banishing a large portion of the **Soul Fog** before them.

" _ **Ven – Mul – Riik!"**_ Alduin was heard Shouting from everywhere around them and the **Soul Fog** reasserted itself.

"Again!" Gormlaith declared.

"We can shatter his power if we Shout together!" Felldir agreed.

" _ **Lok – Vah – Koor!"**_ all four of the Shouted, banishing the **Soul Fog** again.

" _ **Ven – Mul – Riik!"**_ the **Soul Fog** returned at Alduin's Shout.

"Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?" Hakon asked warily.

"Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!" Gormlaith shot back, confidently.

"She's right. No matter how many mortal souls Alduin may have devoured to raise his strength, it does nothing for the power of his Shouts. Only Dragon Souls do." Harry agreed, _**Tenseigan**_ and _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ active and keeping vigilant of where the World Eater may come from.

"His power crumbles - do not pause for breath! And the World Eater must face us!" Felldir urged.

" _ **Lok – Vah – Koor!"**_ all four of the Shouted, banishing the **Soul Fog** for good this time.

As if summoned by their Shout, Alduin flew in and breathed fire over them.

" _ **Shinra Tensei!"**_ Harry shot back, blasting the flames away and smacking the dragon's snout as well, earning an enraged roar. "Yeah, yeah, roar right back at you, buddy." He muttered. _**"Mul – Qah – Diiv!"**_ he used the **Dragon Aspect** Shout to increase the power of his Shouts and then _**"Joor – Zah – Frul!"**_ he hit Alduin with a **Dragonrend** right in the face, dropping him from the sky in panic just as he had begun raining down meteors on them with his **Meteor Storm** Shout.

"Now! While he is weakened!" Felldir exclaimed, causing the tree ancient warriors to dash at the dragon… and begin attacking it with their weapons.

"…I'm surrounded by idiots." Harry sighed before returning his full focus to the battle since these idiots could clearly not fight properly, muscle-brains the lot of them. _**"Mid – Vur – Shaan!"**_ he began with the **Battle Fury** Shout, enchanting the weapons of those three so they would be of some use. _**"Krii – Lun – Aus!"**_ the **Marked for Death** Shout followed, weakedning Alduin's armor and lifeforce. _**"Rii – Vaz – Zol!"**_ he hit the dragon with a massively overpowered **Soul Tear** , and while it was unlikely to turn the World Eater into a Zombie upon its demise, Harry felt the link form with the special Soul Gem he had prepared and grinned ferally.

Ever since defeating Miraak around two years prior, perhaps more even, and claiming his memories for himself, Harry had been toying with the idea of not just stealing away the souls of dragons without going through the trouble of first killing them, but to store them away in Soul Gems like he did with mortal souls.

Obviously, ordinary means were not enough, as one would expect, otherwise there would be no need for a Dragonborn if any mage could imprison the souls of dragons. He did discover, however, that the **Soul Tear** Shout was capable of working better then the regular _**Soul Trap**_ spells, but unfortunately the Soul Gems were not up to the task of imprisoning the soul of a dragon, not ever Azura's Star proving capable of it. Not due to it being too weak, however, but rather for lack of compatibility.

So, with that in mind, Harry transmuted another Azura's Star out of a chunk of Philosopher Stone and began experimenting with it, alchemically altering it via infusion of dragon bones to increase its compatibility to dragons. After all, when dragons were killed conventionally – i.e. without a Dragonborn – their souls were bound to their bones, until Alduin came around and began reviving them of course.

It took a while for him to have any success, and even longer to determine just the right formula, but in the end, he learnt how to alter Grand Soul Gems enough that they could safely hold within themselves the soul of dragons. The 100+ such filled Dragon Soul Gems he had stored away were proof of this.

For Alduin, though, something bigger was required. So he ended up fusing together one Azura's Star and it's tainted version, the Black Star, with the skeletons of seven purple-black colored Legendary Dragons, the most powerful breed in Skyrim, to create what Harry called the Dragon Star, which now, while maintaining the same shape as Azura's artifact, had both green and purple gems on it and was three time as big, the previous grey of the majority of its structure being replaced by bone white.

Harry was well aware how the Skyrim game ended, with Alduin's soul escaping from the Dragonborn, supposedly to show up again at the end of time to destroy Nirn. It was not a conclusion he liked, being cheated of the one dragon soul he had been hunting from the very beginning. So, he found an alternative.

To be able to implement it, though, he needed more _time_.

" _ **Tiid – Klo – Ul!"**_ Harry Shouted and the world around him slowed to a crawl.

Then, without hesitation, he began raining down offensive Shouts upon Alduin with the occasional jutsu and spell here and there, hitting him with a **Dragonrend** every once in a while, to keep him grounded and renewing the **Slow Time** to maintain the advantage, as well as the **Soul Tear** in preparation for the finishing strike.

He even used Alduin's own **Meteor Storm** Shout against him, though summoning fewer but larger meteors given that the World Eater was all but pinned down.

Eventually, though, the fight drew to a close as Alduin was visibly weakening, so Harry made his move.

" _ **Wuld – Nah – Kest!"**_ the Last Dragonborn Shouted and all but teleported right in front of the black dragon, physically taking the last couple of steps and slamming his palms onto its scaled hide. _**"Rikudo: Chibaku Tensei!"**_ Harry roared, the Yang White Sun and Yin Black Moon seals on the palms of his hands pulsing with power as they were imprinted upon a new victim after hundreds of millennia.

It had taken Harry months upon months of meditation in his Six Paths Sage Mode to charge up the seal had had gained from Hagoromo Otsutsuki via forcefully absorbing the chakra shades within himself, but he had managed it.

Pulling his hands away, Harry could already feel the pull from the gravity core Alduin's body was becoming, even as it screamed in agony as its power was ripped from him. But Harry did not want _just_ its power, so her reached out before the approaching stones from the ground could cover the dragon's form and used the Human Path of the _**Rinnegan**_ to rip out its soul as well, ending the resistance to the power extraction and forcing both the dragon soul and the power that belonged to it to be stored into the Dragon Star by the previously Shouted **Soul Tear**.

Then, as extra insurance in case the now black-gemmed Dragon Star with a burning crimson draconic slit in the center proved to not be enough to hold Alduin on its own, he slammed bother hands onto it and imposed another seal upon the World Eater.

" _ **Hakke Fuin!"**_ he roared, grinning widely as whatever presence Alduin could manifest in the outer world was snuffed out, the Seal Key imprinting itself on his right arm before fading from view. A moment later, he used _**Kamui**_ to send the Dragon Star away to his _Dimension 0_ where Serana also waited since he had left Whiterun on Odahviing's back, before turning his attention to the forming Moon even as he mentally pushed it away less it suck him in as well.

Thankfully, though, it did not grow to the size of a full Moon like Harry had expected but only about the size of Hogwarts castle before it stopped growing and remained in the air above Sovngarde, about a hundred meters above the Hall of Valor, upon which the Yang White Sun and Yin Black Moon seals returned to Harry's hands, empty but ready to be used again in the future once their toll was paid.

" _Now, for the last touch."_ Harry thought as he created a _**Kage Bunshin**_ behind the view of the _**Third Eye Charm**_ that had been active since he had arrived at the Hall of Valor. It then dispelled, transmitting its memories to the clone he had left with Serana in his _Dimension 0_ , allowing for time to continue flowing there even if he was not personally there. Under the view of his active _**Tenseigan**_ , the mummified corpse of Alduin was summoned away boy his clone to the _Dimension 0_ and seconds later he got the memories of what said clone had been doing since its creation as it dispelled to notify him of its success.

"This was a mighty deed!" Tsun called out as he approached the group. "The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere." He remarked. "When you have completed you count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting. When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back." He declared.

"That eager to get rid of me, are you?" Harry snorted, deciding that he would make sure to stay alive for a few centuries if not millennia, if only to not see this useless dead guy too soon – seriously, while he and the other three were busting their asses to kill Alduin, he was simply watching and doing nothing. Shaking his head, he approached the three ancient warriors that had assisted him.

"All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise!" Felldir, Gormlaith and Hakon cheered.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Harry said honestly before adding internally _"If you had not distracted Alduin, I might have had to use a few disguised Kage Bunshin to draw his attention from myself."_

"It has been an honor to fight at your side, Dragonborn." Felldir uttered. "May your legend grow to match that of Talos!"

"Thank you." Harry gave them a small bow, basically putting on a show given that he was currently being watched. With that, he turned back to Tsun. "I'm ready to leave."

"Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need." Tsun uttered and Harry felt the new Shout manifest within his soul. Before he could focus on it, however, Tsun Shouted at him _**"Nahl – Daal – Vus!"**_ and once the blast of energy hit, he knew only darkness for a few moments.

Appearing within a snowstorm, Harry took a moment to perused the new **Call of Valor** Shout he had received as well as the **Return to Nirn** Shout he had copied, before deciding that he was in no mood to be snowed on.

" _ **Lok – Vah – Koor!"**_ he Shouted at full power, banishing the snowstorm from the entire region to reveal the clear sky of the dusk… as well a Paarthurnax, making Harry realized he was at the Throat of the World once more, the dragon resting on the Word Wall.

" **So, it is done.** _ **Alduin dilon**_ **. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."** Paarthurnax uttered with a tone of finality.

"You don't sound happy about it." Harry pointed out.

" **Happy? No, I am not happy.** _ **Zeymahi lost ont du'ol Barmahu**_ **. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his** _ **pahlok**_ **\- the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall.** _ **Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah**_ **. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."** Paarthurnax seemed to sigh.

"I guess I see where you're coming from." Harry shrugged. "It's rather rare for one to celebrate the death of one's family. I kind of wish a certain group of assholes did not drag me to a celebration on the anniversary of my parents' deaths _every bloody year_." He grumbled, but loud enough for the _**Third Eye Charm**_ to catch. "Still, I have no regrets. Alduin had to die."

" **Of course. Alduin** _ **nahlaan daanii**_ **. I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise."** Paarthurnax agreed.

"Well, with this done, my Dragonborn destiny is over and done with." Harry shrugged. "Another prophecy down."

" **Indeed, you saw more clearly than I - certainly more clearly than Alduin."** Paarthurnax commented.

"Well, he brought it on himself." Harry pointed out. "He was the firstborn of Akatosh, the favored child. He had everything he could possibly want… and the spoiled brat ruined it all for himself."

" **Indeed. Alduin** _ **wahlaan daanii**_ **. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to** _ **Bormahu**_ **– our father Akatosh."** Paarthurnax agreed. **"** _ **Rok funta koraav**_ **. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the** _ **vennesetiid**_ **… the currents of Time. But I forget myself.** _ **Krosis. So los mid fahdon**_ **. Melancholy is an easy trap for a** _ **dovah**_ **to fall into. You have won a mighty victory.** _ **Sahrot krongrah**_ **– one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."** He leapt into the air. **"** _ **Goraan**_ **! I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the** _ **dovah**_ **are now scattered across** _ **Keizaal**_ **. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the** _ **vahzen**_ **… rightness of my Thu'um."** He paused and turned to face Harry **"But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!"** he flapped his wings strongly and turned to leave.

Harry considered hitting him with a **Dragonrend** and imprisoning his soul as well, if not devouring it on the spot. Paarthurnax had, after all, been Alduin's second in command in ages past. But he decided against it, given that he was being watched by all of Hogwarts right now. He did not normally care how they saw him, but as a coward attacking from behind he did not wish to appear to them. besides, he already had Paarthurnax's memories from using the Human Path of the _**Rinnegan**_ on him a few weeks prior.

Turning to his left, he watched Odahviing arrive and land before. Inwardly, he withheld a smirk; after all, had he followed the game to the letter, there would be dozens of dragons circling the Throat of the World, not just Paarthurnax and Odahviing being present. Clearly, he had cleaned them up nicely.

" **Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can."** Odahviing assured him before leaping back into the sky.

"Oh, I know you will." Harry smirked a bit smugly. The chakra conductor created with the _**Rinnegan**_ that he had implanted into Odahviing's body insured the mighty red dragon would answer his summons, even from worlds across. As would Durnehviir, for that matter.

Harry then looked around expectantly for an entire minute before scowling and looking over his shoulder.

"If I don't see a portal to Earth within the next ten seconds, I will personally rip a hole through reality and come rip you heads off." He uttered darkly, his eyes glowing with power.

Almost immediately, the portal – similar to the one that had brought him to Skyrim – manifested before him.

"Thank you." He said flatly. _"Akatosh, I know you can hear me. It's been a blast, but it's time for me to go back to my world. I'm likely to return at some point, though, I have the knowledge of creating a portal to here. Will I be welcome back?"_

" _ **Always, my youngest son."**_ Akatosh's voice echoed through his mind. _**"Till we meet again, Harry Ysmir Peverell."**_

Nodding in thanks, drew his wand and used a switching charm to replace his armor with his Hogwarts robes which had had a Fitting Charm cast on them so that they my grow to match his own growth. He had, after all, been on Nirn for close to four years now and due to taking the Elixir of Aging coupled with his continuous de-aging to age 13, he looked around 17 now.

Satisfied, he stepped towards the portal had had the image of him flicker a bit so that he may send all his gains from Skyrim to his _Dimension 0_. No way was he going to allow Dumbledore or the Unspeakables to try to take his stuff away, _for his own good of course_.

The trip through the portal was similar to the one that brought him to Skyrim, only without a Daedric Prince and a Divine waiting for him on the other side. Instead, he arrived to the sound of applause, in the middle of the stadium, and gave them a wave with a pleased smile before heading towards the judges.

"Congratula…" Dumbledore began.

"Where's Luna? Is she okay?" Harry demanded, cutting the old man off.

"Miss Lovegood is well. She returned several days before you did." The Hogwarts Headmaster assured him with twinkling eyes. "Rest assured, her Task was much safer than yours."

"As were all others, I assume." Harry deadpanned. "I tend to have that kind of luck."

"Too true." Dumbledore chuckled. "And I must say, you are quite fortunate that the speed with which you complete the tasks is not as important as the way you do so. Otherwise, you would have scored last. It is December 24th!"

"You clearly underestimate how little I care for my score." Harry deadpanned.

His mood did not change much when minutes later, the final scores for all four Champions were announced, with him and Viktor Krum tying for first place with 44 points each which Luna and Fleur Delacour tied to second place with 35 points each.

"So, Harry, would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball?" Luna inquired. "Kaguya and Susan already got dates so they would not stand out." She added quietly.

"Sure." Harry grinned. _"Now I just need to teleport to Potter Manor and let Serana out."_ He thought.

 **A.N.: Yes, as incredible it may seem, I did update this story. Honesty, I originally planted to update on New Years Eve, but life happened it the chapter was delayed a bit.**

 **I know what most will say; 'Where's the rest of Skyrim!?'. And I understand, I really do… I understand why all the stories of Harry Potter ending up in Skyrim as part of the Triwizard Tournament ended up dead, that is. To the other authors out there who attempted it, whom I nagged for more updates, you have my deepest apologies and my sympathies.**

 **That said, given that Serana will now be part of the story, expect occasional flashbacks to events in Skyrim that is skipped on but still happened off-screen. Not too soon, though.**


End file.
